Stanford
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Rated M for within reason, as this story is not for the faint-hearted. Lots of Conjunction and NightMovesShipping: OC aka Cassidy and Looker aka Émile. ON HIATUS.
1. Shortest Intro Ever!

Chapter 1

Team Galactic…

What's so great about them?

Well nothing really.

I have an ass for a boss; he has a hot wife named Jade or Jupiter which is cousin (I find her quite sexy despite being related to me); there's someone I love… her name is Marie, or Mars; Charon is an old hag that invites the occasional prostitute over; Nix is stupid and annoying, I think he's a pervert but he thinks sex is nasty; Janus is very nice to everyone, I cannot really describe him because he hides a lot; Alcyone is an interesting character, she's very beautiful and sassy; Dag or Mr. Biglot as some people call him… well, I can put it this way: he's very adamant, gets angry easily and he's fat; there's also Elektra… I don't see her often enough to really know her.

…And then there's me: Stanford or Saturn as I'm called. I hate that name. I don't mind Stan or Stanford or Cass for that matter, my middle name.

I'm fairly tall – 6'1" to be exact. Cyrus in the past has called me a basketball player… I can see why.

(Lately Cyrus has had a few mood swings here and there. This in turn makes him hard to deal with. Him and his shitty alcohol…! I just hate his guts. It's so annoying. (Sure I love alcohol but not as much as him… I'm not a binge drinker!)).

I don't like my hair exactly… it's too Purugly-ish to me. Some say my hair looks like this because I'm in love with Marie. This is true… but still. I hate it. I've tried straightening it… but NO! Cyrus comes along and says "put your hair back up!" Ugh… what a bastard/ass. I've also tried to get rid of this stupid dye in my hair. I hate its blueness… but Cyrus comes along and says the pretty much same thing again!

I have a knack for mammal-likes, reptile-likes and amphibian-likes. I find them fascinating. I cannot really describe them though… I think they're really cool. I'm not fond of birds really – they always tend to peck me or defecate on me. Fish are alright… but it's too bad that I can't touch them or walk them. Plants are alright… they just sit there sometimes and do nothing.

Machines are something I love… I'm quite good with them. I know how to fix things such as air conditioners and fly aeroplanes. I just love Bronzor (I know they aren't a machine but close enough!)… They're so cute to me.

Sadly, I have a terrible memory from lack of sleep. Cyrus almost always bothers me when I'm trying to sleep (ever since his mood swings). I usually get 4 hours at the most.

I bet you're wondering where I'm from? Well, I can answer that. I'm from Britain but I moved to Sinnoh when I was just a young kid… hence my accent. I've almost completely lost it though…

I tend to get hungry easily… but it soon disappears if I work on something for too long. I used to weigh 180 pounds until Cyrus gave us food rations… stupid… though Marie has gotten away with that – giving me food occasionally.

Oh… I have to go… and stop typing this… I think Cyrus is coming!

Bye everyone!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short... more like a prologue. Wanted to give a brief introduction to him.**


	2. Cyrus! I hate 'im!

**A/N: I'm trying to be more descriptive... but it's really hard to do. Especially the fact I've never taken ANY writing classes and I'm almost always tired... (must be the caffeine).**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Saturn, get up!" Cyrus picked me up by my shirt.

"What...?" I was sleeping again. Uh-oh, I was in trouble again.

"You painted the Pokemon red again!" He barked. "Why the hell won't you whip them?"

"Because... I HATE YOU AND I HATE TORTURING INNOCENT CREATURES!" I never really knew why, everytime I thought of it, I'd well up and Cyrus would in turn - whip me.

"Well, I hate you too!" He punched me clean in the eye; I was too sleepy to react and I got a black eye.

"Argh," I shrieked. "You sick, paedophile!"

"Paedophile? What the hell you are you talking about?"

I glared at him and looked down... "You watch people 24/7... even in their most private moments... now that reminds me of a paedophile..." I looked up with an odd grin on my face. I didn't exactly know what I was saying! Lack of sleep caused a tremendous amount of memory loss - I pretty much have amnesia (except my most traumatic moments in my past). "I'll hate you for the rest of my life...," I mumbled quietly. I wasn't sure what to say.

He was right in my face. "I'll hate you for the rest of my life," he poke me in my bad shoulder.

"Ow...," I growled.

"Aww... did daddy poke your bad shoulder?" He condescended me.

I glared. "Shut up...," it was another thing I didn't like talking about. It was so tramatic that everytime I thought of it, I'd burst into tears and get whipped for doing that, too. I'm really sensitive despite not acting like it. I'm like an animal that's sick, they prefer not to show that they're sick.

"Yet again, I'm quite close to firing you."

"WHAT did I say?! I don't give a SHIT!" I glared at him. "Why am I still here anyway?!"

"Even though I hate you, you're one of my best commanders I've ever had."

"I am?" I retorted. I didn't believe him, he swindles a lot to me - probably because he hates me so much.

He can be so unpredictable again. He stormed off for no reason. I never really knew why he storms off!

I sighed in relief, I got up to make sure he was gone.

"Stan...," Marie giggled and whispered.

"Marie? My beautiful flower why are you here?"

"I've been hiding here this whole time Stan..."

"Y-you have?" I stuttered. I was starving but I ignored it. I was used to being hungry all the time.

"Aww... you're hungry, hey maybe I can sneak into the kitchen?"

"Yes...," I blushed.

I just loved it when she did that. She had more privileges than me! Mainly because Marie is a SHE and Cyrus is a pervert, really he is. He used to talk about all kinds of weird and disgusting things. Though I don't really remember... of course. I only remember vomiting because of it.

"Alright sweetie," she kissed me on the cheek and left the room quietly.

"Oh wow... my beautiful flower... how I love you...," I felt so happy and stared at the computer screen. I decided to watch funny videos instead.

My shoulder was in severe pain. "Argh...," I winced. This is what happened: I was forced to fix a fan blade in the air conditioning unit (if I didn't, Cyrus would threaten to kill me, I never knew why), I eventually fixed it but just as I turned around, it shot out out of place and sliced through my shoulder. Blood was spewing out my shoulder and I collapsed on the floor. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital, just taken out of surgery.

"Stan...?" Marie came back with some lady's fingers.

I was a bit dazed. "Hmm?" I looked up at her and saw the cake. "Cake?"

"Yes, lady's fingers, enjoy sweetie!" She smiled. "I must go now though...," she kissed me. "Bye...," she left the room.

"Thank you!"

"No problem!" Her voice trailed off.

I gulped them down as quickly as possible, obviously Cyrus would kill me for eating. He thinks it's "vile and lazy". He's such a jerk/loser.

I fell back asleep... but Cyrus didn't appear. I woke up to silence. "Ahhh... finally."

I had just thought of something. I walked to the bathroom. "Maybe I can escape?" I looked out the bathroom window. "Oh great, I can't." I saw Cyrus was yelling at someone whom I don't even know. I started to sweat. What if he turned around and saw me? I sinked down onto my knees.

"Saturn?! Where the hell are you?!" Cyrus barked.

"Oh shit...," I mumbled and quickly pretended to be on the toilet.

Cyrus bursted in. "What the hell?" He was acting cocky.

"Oh my gosh, I'm in the bathroom for Christ's sake!" I eyed him wearily.

"Whatever...," he glared at me and slammed the door. I wondered why he did that...

"Phew," I sighed in relief. I pulled my pants up. I was really good at lying and pretending.

I wondered what would happen next. I took my shirt off and looked at my shoulder. The scar had opened back up despite that happening over 5 years ago.

"Oh great...," I wasn't sure what to say.

"Stan...?" Marie knocked on the door.

"Yeah? Come in, I'm not doing anything..."

She quietly opened the door. "You alright?" She cocked her head. She then saw my shoulder. "Oh... your shoulder...," she frowned.

"Yeah...," I said monotonously.

She looked at my shoulder. "That doesn't look to good..."

"Yeah...," I repeated... I fainted because of the intense pain.

The next thing I knew, I was in Marie's office.

"What happened?" I said groggily. I had a bandage wrapped around my shoulder.

She was working on some chemical concoction. "You alright?" She smiled.

"I'm fine now... what are you working on?"

"A way to turn humans into Pokemon... maybe I could turn you into one so you can escape... and I'll escape with you..."

"Me? Into a Pokemon? But how?" I looked confused.

She smirked and didn't answer. She was a chemist after all and very good with chemicals.


	3. I'm an Eevee! :D

**A/N: Sorry! Almost forgot about this story... Also, I know that Saturn and Cyrus have a good relationship, but lately Saturn has become lazy and that is why Cyrus is angry at him. Also, Cyrus is very unemotional and a DRUNKARD! Major ConjunctionShipping! HURRAY! Probably my 2nd favourite shipping after SnazzyShipping.** **PLEASE NOTE: I'm better at conversations than describing things...**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Marie... are you going to try this on me?" I asked. "You know what? I do not feel my best right now...," I rubbed my stomach. "My stomach is in intense pain..."

"Oh no...," she sighed. "Let me get you some Pepto Bismol," she walked off. Her sneakers were clopping (?) against the slick floor. She came back in about five minutes with some. "You okay?"

"Oh... just staring at the floor...," I sighed. I felt pangs for something... but what was it? Sex or food? "I lost sex drive I guess... and I haven't eaten well in months ever since Cyrus has gotten REALLY angry at me..."

"SATURN!!!" I heard his voice. Shit.

"OH MARIE HURRY, turn me into a Pokemon!!!"

"Right sweetie!" She jabbed me with a needle with her new drug. In an instant, I became an Eevee! I looked at myself. I was brown... a plain shade of brown with a wagging tail with a tan tip. I also had a sheath, big, black eyes with white pupils, a tiny little muzzle with a cute black button nose, the tiniest of legs with cute little paws. I have always loved Eevee since I was a kid - and now I have become one.

"_**Sweet,"**_ I thought. _**"Always wanted to be a Pokemon!"**_

"SATURN I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU IF I FIND YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD!!!" He came bashing through the door. He saw me and cocked his head. "Where's that stupid little bastard?" He looked at me again. "And where the fuck did you get an Eevee? I don't remember you getting one of those."

"I bought it from the Internet!" She lied. I winked and she picked me up.

"**Eev!"** I said to confuse him.

"Alright then hon," he stormed off. I sighed.

"**Can you understand me?"** I asked wagging my dark brown tail with a tan tip. She stared into my black eyes and kissed me. My eyes widened and I kissed her back the best I could. I got my sex drive all over again!

"Yes, I can," she blinked at me. "I think you are beautiful no matter what you are. I will turn you back into human so we can kiss like real humans. There might be side effects, so if there are ANY, please tell me sweetie," she smiled and took me to the bathroom with my clothes that fell off. She injected me with the cure to turn me back into a human.

"BLAHHHCKK...," I vomited. "Oh God Marie, I wish I could have seen this coming!! BLAHHHCKK...," I finally stopped retching. I put my boxers on.

"Oh no!" It sounded like she was about to cry. "Can I come in?"

"Sure...," I flushed the toilet and she came in. She hugged me so tightly I was getting turned on.

"Hehe Marie... you turn me on..."

"So that what's poking me," she said sarcastically while winking. "It's about time you slept in my bed with me," she grinned. I looked at her funny.

"But we aren't married...," I blinked. She put her finger on my lips and I stared at her finger.

"Shh... it's OK. I was kidding. But who says you can't? Just leave your boxers on. Come on!" She pulled on my arm.

"I need to brush my teeth though!" I said while being whipped around. She giggled at me.

"You can do that tomorrow morning. Look, it's almost midnight. Time for bed!" She stripped right in front of me.

"Humana... humana...," I drooled and my hands twitched. She was SO beautiful... "N-n-nice... rack...," I stuttered and continued to drool. I bit my lip so I wouldn't holler from her hotness. She pointed to her bed. "OK then...," I crawled into her bed and she followed after me. She kissed me on the forehead and went to sleep immediately. I fell asleep soon after she did. A good night's sleep... something I haven't had in months.

"Oof!" I woke up several hours later to a hand on my stomach. _"Silly girl," _I thought. I ignored the hand on my stomach and fell back asleep. I woke up to her sweet voice.

"Wake up sweetie!" She said while smiling. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Hello," I smiled. "Is something wrong?" I looked at her. She was already dressed!

"I'm pregnant!" She bit her lip.

"Wait... what? How do I know you're not being sarcastic, as usual?!" I smirked. I put my shirt on.

She giggled, "yeah. I was joking. I was coming to tell you that Cyrus is out of town at the moment," she grinned and winked.

"Awesome! Maybe we can plot our escape?"

"Wait... hang on! I overheard him say that Lucian Nicu Victor has Mespirit!" She grinned again.

"What are you saying?"

"Cyrus captured him last night because he was drunk."

"So he is-"

"Here? Yes he is," she smirked. "I want you to go visit him."

"Alright then!" I smirked and put my pants on. I walked off. She followed. "Where is he?" I asked while walking.

"Let me show you," she smiled and I then followed her.

"SATURN!" Cyrus growled. Oh shit...

"What are you doing here?" She turned around. "I thought you were gone."

"I changed my mind. I will handle Lucian. I do not want you two to mess with him." He did not seem to be angry with me.

"OK," we both said and walked off.

"Now what?" I asked. There wasn't much to do. She leaned against me.

"Let's plot our escape," she whispered into my ear.

"OK," I smiled. My stomach pains hit me like a brick wall. I clutched it. She furrowed her brow.

"You alright?" She scowled.

"Oh... my stomach really hurts...," I fainted. She sighed and somehow, dunno how - carried/dragged me to her bed.

"Wake up...," she whispered into my ear. She was caressing me. She stroked my hair and my shoulder.

"Ooh...," I said while opening one eye. "You are very sexy..."

"Why thank you...," she kissed me as I got turned on. "You are very sexy too..."

"No problem... and thank you...," I caressed her back to see how she would react. She did nothing.

"My pleasure... take off your clothes sweetie...," she said softly. I nodded and she took my pants and boxers off.

"Mars!!" Nix knocked on the door. What could he possibly want?!

"Oh shit!!!" We said in unison. We were butt naked with no clothes on.

"Mars!?!? You okay? You aren't even taking time to open the door!!!" Nix screeched. He's very panicky when people ignore him.

"NOT NOW NIX!!" She growled. That was either from him knocking or her wanting sex or something.

"Is there something wrong?!" He nearly barged in.

"NIX GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT DOOR!!!" She growled again.

"This is an interesting moment...," I winked. She looked at me funny. "Ignore that little bastard and just focus on me," I smiled. She grinned sadistically, probably to be funny. "I just love that grin," I kissed her smack-dab on the lips and we started to make out. She pulled the covers over us just in case Nix somehow broke into this room.

"Mars... I'm scared... are you OK?!" Nix continued.

"SHUT UP!!!" We both said. He barged in despite there being a sock on the door. He should know better!

"WHAT!" She poked her head from out of the covers. "What do you want?!"

"AHHHH MY EYES YOU'RE HAVING SEX AHHH!!!!" Nix screamed and covered his eyes.

"Dude! Shut up!" I growled and poked my head out from the covers. "I WOULD never go all the way unless we get married."

"AHHHH!!!!!" He screamed his head off and ran away. SISSY! "I will tell Cyrus about this!!"

"LISTEN!" I got out of the covers. "IF you tell him, I will PERSONALLY chop your balls off!! Got it?!"

He whimpered while staring at my nakedness. "Yes... Saturn...," he slowly backed away. "What exactly were you doing?"

"I was about to give him a hand job," she smirked. I snickered. Awesome plan she had!

"And I was masturbating," I said sarcastically.

"UGHH!!!" His eyes widened.

"My goodness, cannot even take humour without reacting!" I scowled. He started to gag. "NIX! Stop it! She was JOKING!"

"You were?" He looked at us funny.

"YES!" We both said in unison.

"Oh yeah... Saturn... your groin looks healthy...," he said. "Nice... and round..."

"Shut up pervert," I rolled my eyes. "Now get out!" I pointed to the door. "And shut the door please."

"Yes Saturn...," he said sadly and walked off and closed the door.

"Where were again?" I crawled back into the covers. "UGH! My stomach really hurts...," I fainted again on accident. I opened one eye to see food... FOOD on the table beside the bed. There was a note beside it. "For my sweet little heron," I read the note out loud. I then focused on the FOOD! "Let's see... what should I eat first? Fillet mignon or the fish? Oh, who gives a damn!" I just wolfed down both the fish and then the fillet mignon. I patted my stomach and laid down. "Haven't eaten like this in awhile now...," I yawned and went back to sleep.

Marie looked at the empty plate and then me. "See you ate everything," she smiled at me while I sleeping.

I woke up and yawned. "Hi Marie," I smiled.

"Hi sweetie," she kissed me on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than usual, I have no idea why! Must be the food...," I sighed happily. "You know what?"

"What?" She asked.

"I haven't had alcohol in awhile now..."

"I don't want you to turn into Cyrus... that could be why he's always pissed off."

"Marie, I drink in moderation. I remember you used to drink with me before Cyrus got all angry and always pissed off...," I sniffled. "I miss those days..."

"I miss them too... I hate the fact he's dependent on alcohol..."

"I agree...," I sniffled again. "I bet he's drunk right now, what do you bet?"

"I bet he is!" She held out her hand and helped me out of the bed. "What would you like to drink?" She said while I got my clothes on.

"Have not had a beer in awhile... what about you?" I watched her grin.

"That sounds excellent!" She nodded. I waited for the perfect moment to surprise her. We walked to the kitchen to a Cyrus vomiting - as usual. "Coughing up a fur ball?" She giggled at him. He growled at her while I snickered. I looked in the fridge for some beer. I took a few swigs and I was already drunk. Doesn't take me long!

"Next stop for the al-al-cohol is the toi-toi-let!" I stuttered. She giggled at me. She seems to be tolerant of alcohol for some odd reason. I got up and went to the toilet.

"Now is my chance," I said while getting box out of my pocket. I looked at the toilet water and then the box. "It's such a beautiful ring," I sighed. It was white gold with a zirconium on top of it. I got out of the bathroom. "Here goes...," I whispered and stumbled back into the kitchen. "Marie...," I hunkered down onto my knees right next to her. "Marie... will you marry me?" I reached behind me and opened the box.

"OH YES STAN!!!" She sniffled and fainted.


	4. Weird dream

**A/N: I should change the date to 2008 despite chapter 1 saying it's 2007. Damn! I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote the previous chapter! XD**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Wow… it's already March 26…," I mumbled while looking at the calendar. I've been noticing that Cyrus hasn't bothered me much as usual (must be his stupid mood swings he has every month…). I heard loud, clomping footsteps coming.

"I gotcha a surprise!" Cyrus said in his hefty voice.

"Who or what is it?"

"It's Lucian, come along. I need you to come and taunt him! It'll be fun!"

I rolled my eyes and followed him to where Lucian was. He appeared to be sound asleep – not even noticing that he was tied to chair.

"Hmm…," He mumbled. "Where am I?"

Cyrus laughed evilly. "Hello Lucian, it's great to see you again!"

"Ugh, it's you, Cyrus!" He growled.

"Yes! And I have a little friend with me," Cyrus glared.

"I am Saturn, I know who you are!" I poked at his chest.

"Hey, watch it," he scowled.

"Let's see," I read random things from a notepad while Cyrus walked out. "You are… 27 years old, you have a wife named Cynthia, and you suffer from psoriasis? Is that right?"

"Humph," he scoffed.

"Hmm! I see… you now have legal guardianship over two children… hehe. I didn't know you had children! But you've been married for 6 years, I don't see how that's possible! Unless!" As I spoke he cocked my head.

"You made love with someone else! I wonder who it is… I shall find out."

"She disappeared a long time ago and reappeared in an insane asylum…"

"I wonder what her name is…," I giggled. "I bet you had a lot of fun with her!"

He didn't say anything and scowled. I continued to giggle; he probably thought it was getting annoying.

"Could you shut up and stop giggling?" He growled.

"Let's see, what else? Your mother had an affair with someone else…," I was really trying to flaunt and barb me.

"'Ey, Mars, come over here!" I giggled even more.

"Yes?" She said.

"Look! When he was younger he used to have bladder problems!" I pointed and laughed.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!!!" He growled. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS INFO?!"

"Internet and medical records," I smirked.

"Be nice Saturn! Stop deriding him!" She slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey! I'm sorry…," I finally stopped. "Oh! Look at this! You've had prostate problems, too!"

"Shut up…," he mumbled and blushed. "So what if I have?"

"I don't know why but it's just funny!" I started up again.

Mars was right in my face. "SATURN STOP IT, SHUT UP!"

"Fine!" I muttered and stopped.

"I'm so sorry Lucian," she winked at me. I thought for a second that she actually felt bad for that poor bastard?

* * *

"I'll be back later," I ran off to go see if I could find more info about Lucian. He was really interesting but very sly. I looked around on a website about people's ancestries. "Interesting… he's from Romania?" I furrowed my brow. "He has a sister…! His father had an affair with his EX-WIFE?!" I nearly fell out of my chair. "Should I tell him or not… or maybe he already knows?" I blinked. I got up to go tell them… but I came back to Marie clutching her stomach and that Lucian escaped. "That stupid bastard! What did he do to you?"

"He punched me in the stomach…," she gagged. "And he escaped some how…"

"That little bastard," I growled and helped her up. "Come along with me, maybe I can help your stomach?"

"That would be great… thank you," she sighed. I helped her walk to her bed.

"Meow…," her Purugly looked at her and rubbed against her. I smiled at it.

"I see there's someone to comfort you," I smiled again. I heard a hissing sound and turned around. It was Jupiter's Skuntank.

"Oh hello Jupiter, hello Skuntank," I replied. I petted its head and it "purred".

"Hello Saturn, how are you?" She asked.

"Good, thanks for asking," I looked at her and then sleeping Marie. She looked so cute when she slept. "I don't see you very often, what's up?"

"Very busy with Cyrus," she replied. In what way?

"Like what?" I smirked and mentally laughed.

"Oh! None of your business! Humph!" She scoffed. "See you later Stanford…"

"That was weird…," I mumbled and shrugged. "Wonder what exactly she wanted…?" I looked down at Purugly. "You're so soft… never realised it," I petted her. She meowed a few more times. She was definitely an unusual Purugly. For one thing: she is smaller than a normal Purugly, and the blue on her body is darker, the white is a grayish and her ear tips are a dark purple, I think of her as "very beautiful. "Oh boy… sure am sleepy…," I lied down next to her...

* * *

**A/N: Dreams are in italics. Hope it doesn't bother anyone.**

* * *

_...I then fell asleep. I woke up and saw another pile of food on the table. "Food again?"_

_"Meow," Purugly answered._

_"I take that as a 'yes'," I smiled. "Mmm… more fish…," I mumbled. I wolfed it down. "Wonder why she does that?" I chuckled and got up. My stomach was killing me for eating to fast. "Wonder where she runs of to?" I got up and decided where she did go while I'm sleeping. I wiped the sweat off my brow. "Boy sure is hot in here…"_

"_Hey Stan!" Nix said._

"_What is it?" I groaned._

"_Just wondering where you were."_

"_Why? Stupid pervert…! I was this close to having sex until you bothered me!" I growled and lied sort of. Sure, I wanted sex, but I wanted to get married first._

"_Sex is nasty!!!" He shuddered._

"_Shut up!" _

"_You shut up!"_

"_No you!"_

"_You're pissing me off!"_

"_You're pissing ME off!" He repeated me._

"_You two are pissing me off even more!!!" Charon appeared._

"'_Ey Charon, you've had prostitutes before… isn't sex fun?" I asked._

"_Yes it is! You're wrong Nix!" He chuckled. Nix was fuming. "Little sissy doesn't like a little WILD side?" He snickered and walked off._

"_What are you three cahoots talking about?" Marie appeared from around the corner. Charon turned around._

"_Sex," we all said._

"_Hmmm… I think you're hiding something Stanford…," she tapped her foot._

"_Sex is nasty!!!!" Nix said again._

"_Shut up!" All three of us including Marie retorted._

"_YOU IDIOTS GET BACK TO WORK!!!" Cyrus said through an intercom. "AND SEX IS FUN YOU DIMWITTED NIX!"_

"_Yeah, duh!" Jupiter said through the intercom, too. Now I realised why she was busy with Cyrus…_

"_Hey, Marie, come with me, I want to be alone with you," I nudged her._

"_Oh!" She remarked. We began to walk off. I looked around to make sure Mr. Expose-us-to-the-whole-entire-world wasn't watching us or following us._

"_Think we're safe," I sighed and locked the door to my room. "Did you really mean it…? Back there? When you said 'shut up!' to Nix?"_

"_Yes I really did mean it," she replied._

_I smirked slightly, "prove it," I took my pants and boxers off. _

"_No Stan… not right now…"_

"_Why not?" I stretched my arms out. "'Does this look like a "Q" to you'?" I said sarcastically. She slapped me playfully but it felt hard. "Ow that kind of hurt ya know…"_

"_Oh sorry…," she blushed…, "didn't mean for it to hurt." She winked and took off her pants and panties off. _

"_WHOA… WHOA… you're turning me on…!" I smirked. She pushed me into the bed._

"_Let's try it!" She growled. _

"_Are you joking?"_

"_No… I'm not," she winked. She scared me there for a minute._

"_Whoa… you're kind of scaring me there… or are you being sarcastic?" I furrowed my brow and she jumped into bed. "Murphy's law…," I groaned._

"_Who gives a damn? Come on, let's have sex my baby!" She started to shake me out of this really weird dream I was having…._

* * *

"What was that…?" I said groggily. "What a weird dream…" I looked at the table. No food at all. I then noticed her.

"What was the dream about?" She asked.

I rubbed my eyes, "you wanted sex for some strange reason."

"You're joking… right?" She looked at me funny. I nodded and then yawned (not from boredom).

"I have no idea why it happened in the first place," I shrugged and got up.

"SATURN!!!! OPEN UP!!!" It was Commander Fomalhaut aka Mr. Biglot as some people call him.

"What Fomalhaut?" I called.

"Cyrus wants Mars and you to go to Glass Island!" He replied.

"Glass Island…?" We both said and sighed.

"Haven't been there in years… nor have I flown a plane there in awhile," I shrugged. "If I can remember how-"

"Don't worry! I know how sweetie!" She kissed me on the forehead.

"Great! Let's go!" I smiled and walked out; she followed me to the elevator. I smirked as I pressed the button for floor "6". "Hey babe… you realise this is a good time to make out?" I slithered my arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

"Yes…," she moaned and kissed me back. We started to make out. We had to stop because the elevator dinged **(A/N: is there a word for that?)**. I was ready to leave when a thunderstorm brewed… We both gulped. How in the world are supposed to leave?!

* * *

**A/N: Haha cliffhangers. I wonder how they are supposed to get there now? Stay tuned! ...Wow seriously... I am still surprised that I laughed so much in the previous chapter. XDDD**


	5. Finally Get to Sing Again!

**A/N: Sorry, been busy with other stories and I have not felt good lately. Which sucks... I think I pulled a muscle in my buttock, it makes it hard to sit down for a long time and get back up several hours later... oh well...**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5

I looked up at the sky and sighed. Sure, people can survive in a plane during a thunderstorm... but still: I don't think it's very safe. It can occasionally fry the fuselage off the plane, it cause black streaks on the plane and sometimes, but, rarely it sometimes strikes the fuel tanks. I forgot that I had one of those cigar-shaped radio things in my pocket (one of Charon's stupid ideas... blame him). I turned in on and changed the signal to Cyrus's. "This is Saturn, Cyrus, come in? Over," I looked at Marie and smiled. She waited for an answer.

"_Hva_?!" He barked in Norwegian. After years of experience working with him; it means "what?!"

"There's a thunderstorm going on right now... I don't think we can fly to Glass Island...," I replied. "What should we do? Over...." I felt so stupid...

"I don't give a damn if there IS a thunderstorm; just fly the gottdanged plane! Over," he barked at me again.

"Fine... over...," I sighed. I turned the stupid thing without saying anything else. "Let's just go..."

"OK sweetie," she said softly. We stepped slowly over the aeroplane - making sure we won't get hit by lightning. I looked to the side of me: some lightning hit not too far from where I was standing. I jumped back so far that Marie must have been at least five feet in front of me... I swear I was going to die from a heart attack. Maries must not have seen it. She blinked at me. **(A/N: This happened to me once. Lightning struck right outside my window, probably not even ten or so feet away - I ALMOST died from a heart attack it scared the shit out of me :O). **"JUST RUN!!!" I just bolted for no reason - especially for some who is weak, hungry and tired all the time. Marie bolted next to me. She told me she was a track runner in high school. I smiled. As fast as I could, I opened the door of the plane and we both stepped in. It just started to rain right after that. She closed the door quickly.

"That was close...," she sighed.

"Yeah...," I did the same. I turned the engine on. **(A/N: Sorry I do not know how to fly a plane so I'm just guessing... lol). **"Ready for take off, over," I said into the radio.

"You're set, over," said Halcyon through the radio. I may not really know her, but she is Galactic's main aviator and air traffic controller. I pulled the throttle all the way in, while steering it with the rudder pedals. It began to take off. I then used the yoke to control it. I smiled and chuckled because I couldn't believe I remember how to fly a plane. I looked over at Marie, she was doing the same as me. I put it on autopilot so I could look at her. It takes about two or so hours to get there.

"So... what do we do while waiting?" I asked her, winking.

"I have no idea..," she shrugged. "I suppose we could just... sing... it will make the time go faster."

"You're right... good idea! What shall we sing?"

"You pick!" She smiled.

"I'll pick my favourite... haven't sung this in awhile now... been about ten years... you might know the lyrics, too," I cleared my throat. "When Britain first, at heaven's command,  
Aro-o-o-ose from out the a-a-a-zure main,  
Arose, arose, arose from out the a-azure main,  
This was the charter, the charter of the land,  
And guardian A-a-angels sang this strain-"

"Rule Britannia!  
Britannia rule the waves  
Britons never, never, never shall be slaves.  
Rule Britannia!  
Britannia rule the waves.  
Britons never, never, never shall be slaves," we both sang. So she does know the lyrics! Then again, she told me she was from Britain as well, but moved to France when she was young.

"The nations, no-o-o-o-ot so blest as thee,  
Must i-i-i-i-in their turn, to ty-y--yrants fall,  
Must in, must in, must in their turn, to ty-y-rants fall,  
While thou shalt flourish, shalt flourish great and free,  
The dread and e-e-e-e-nvy of them all," she sang beautifully.

"Rule Britannia!  
Britannia rule the waves.  
Britons never, never, never shall be slaves.  
Rule Britannia!  
Britannia rule the waves.  
Britons never, never, never shall be slaves...," we both sang and sighed. Only a couple of minutes must have passed.

"How about another?" I smiled. I love to sing, but Cyrus seems to hate it! He only loves the Nazi anthem. It was OK when I first heard it, but it soon got annoying. **(A/N: They are Neo Nazis, but they aren't rascist or Anti-Semitic, they just follow Hitler's ideals and teachings.)**

"I will pick then!" She smiled. "Alouette, gentille Alouette,  
Alouette, je te plumerai  
Je te plumerai la tête..."

"Je te plumerai la tête,  
Et la tête, et la tête...," I smiled. "Alouette,  
Alouette..."

"O-o-o-oh!" We both sang. "Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai..."

"Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai...," I sang.

"Je te plumerai le nez  
Je te plumerai le nez  
Et le nez, et le nez  
Alouette, Alouette," she smiled.

"O-o-o-o-oh!  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai," we both sang. "Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai..."

"Je te plumerai les yeux  
Je te plumerai les yeux  
Et les yeux, et les yeux," she sang.

"Alouette, Alouette  
O-o-o-o-oh!  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai," we both sang while smiling. "Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai  
Je te plumerai le cou  
Je te plumerai le cou  
Et le cou, et le cou  
Alouette, Alouette  
O-o-o-o-oh!  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai

"Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai  
Je te plumerai les ailes  
Je te plumerai les ailes  
Et les ailes, et les ailes  
Alouette, Alouette  
O-o-o-o-oh!  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai

"Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai  
Je te plumerai le dos  
Je te plumerai le dos  
Et le dos, et le dos  
Alouette, Alouette  
O-o-o-o-oh  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai

"Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai  
Je te plumerai les pattes  
Je te plumerai les pattes  
Et les pattes, et les pattes  
Alouette, Alouette  
O-o-o-o-oh!  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai

"Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai  
Je te plumerai la queue  
Je te plumerai la queue  
Et la queue, et la queue  
Alouette, Alouette  
O-o-o-o-oh!  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai...," we both sighed. We both have loved that song ever since we were kids.

**(A/N: Sorry I was bored... here are the words and what they mean: **

**La tête (lah tet)- the head**

**Le nez (lay nay, like the word neigh)- the nose**

**Les yeux (lay jew)- the eyes**

**Le cou (ku)- the neck**

**Les ailes (ail, like ailment)- the wings**

**Le dos (doe)- the back**

**Les pattes (pot)- the legs**

**Le queue (kyoo, I think)- the tail**

**Et - (ey)- and**

**Gentille (jaun-ty)- nice**

**Je (jay)- I**

**Te (tay)- shall?**

**Plumerai (ploo-mer-i)- pluck?  
**

**In this case Alouette (ow-lette) means lark. In the Pokemon world, a lark is a Pidgey or Spearow. People used to pluck them and eat them before there were laws protecting them and laws governing them about killing them humanely.)**

"Ah... I haven't had this much fun in years... ever since Cyrus got into his bouts of drinking alcohol," I smiled.

"I know! Not even CHRISTMAS is fun!" She sighed, scoffing slightly. "Eating slop and sandwiches!"

"Ugh! Nix's sandwichs are so annoying! I haven't had any fun Christmases since I lived in Britain over fifteen years ago..." I would be six years old.

"I haven't had much fun since I've lived in France about fourteen years ago...," she'd be eight years old. (She is about 328 or 329 days older than me, depending on it's a Leap year.)

"Well... I think we'll be there in another half hour...," I sighed. I thought this mission was completely stupid. What was the point on going to this island; and what was he planning? I licked my lips because I was hungry. My stomach hurt like a bullet. "I hate it when I barely get any food..."

"Here," she smiled while handing me a 3 Musketeers.

"Wow! Thank you...," I smiled. "Where'd you get it?"

"My pleasure! Charon gave to me, he knows that I love them. I know that you love them, too; so I gave it to you instead," she smiled.

"We are almost there!" I grinned. Suddenly, there was a flash of light right beside us. Before I knew it, the plane began to go down... right in the middle of the ocean. "Marie... just so you know...," I said softly. "I love you very much...," I braced myself for the fall.

"...I love you, too," she did the same. The plane landed in the middle of the ocean...

...I woke up to see that we were somehow stranded on Glass Island...

...I slowly got up to look for Marie... I could not see her though. I just broke down - crying - I thought she was dead.

* * *

**A/N: You probably hate me now for the cliffhangers? :P**


	6. You're what?

**A/N: This chapter made me kinda sad for some odd reason... BTW: this chapter mentions one of my fakemon, Elecros, which is an **_**Acrocanthosaurus **_**(ACK-roh-KAN-thoh-SAW-rus); a dinosaur from Oklahoma, Utah, Texas and possibly Maryland. I think I got the name combining electric + the c, r, o, s. An interesting thing about it is; that it's covered in a thin layer of feathers. (Even though this isn't true in the real **_**Acrocanthosaurus**_**.) Cyrus created it by putting Xatu DNA into a Rampardos and playing around with it (e.g. changing some of the genes' characteristics around - I know, it sounds weird - but it is happening in real life, people are trying to create dinosaurs from chickens; by changing the wings into arms, etc.).**

**

* * *

**Chapter 6

I had obviously fallen asleep after my obsessive crying… I woke up to some sand in my mouth. I coughed it up and looked at the sky… it was a clear blue day. I sure was angry though… I got up and walked to a palm tree and punched it angrily; this caused a few of the immature coconuts to fall. I never realised how much strength I really had! "I have… failed… I failed Veilstone… I failed Iron Island… I have failed to keep my lover alive… I failed to keep Cyrus away from alcohol…," I kept punching it, until my hands started to bleed. "_I HAVE… FAILED_…!" I punched it one last time, nearly breaking my hand. Now, I don't necessarily like blood… it gives me the willies. I panted so hard, I must have fainted from exhaustion. I woke up, got up and walked off slowly. "Might as well finish this mission without her...," I sniffled. I walked... and walked... and walked... (The base on this island is over ten miles!) I must have walked at least an hour... "I sure as hell don't feel good...," I groaned. I looked around carefully... Cyrus supposedly created a Pokemon called Elecros... I have no idea how or why he created him, probably just to play God. I sighed. I walked to a grove of trees, picked up some branches, and some old palm fibres; I then tied the fibre around it and made it look like a cross. I sniffled slightly and buried part of it into the sand.

"...To the late, great and beautiful Marie Julie Regard...," My eyes watered as I walked off. I still didn't feel good. I heard a deep growling; I turned around to see the Pokemon - Elecros right before me - my knees were shaking like crazy... was it going to eat me? I gulped. "I-I won't-t-t h-urt-t y-you..." For one thing, Cyrus only mentioned it; he never really described it fully... which isn't good for me...

"Ele?" It seemed to cock its head and walked closer while sniffing me. "Ele! Cros!" It continued to rub against me.

"Say... you're not too bad," I smiled while petting it. Surprisingly for a reptile-like Pokemon, it was covered in a thin coating of feathers, called protofeathers, which is very soft. "Say... could you help me please?" I sniffled again.

"Ele? Cros?"

"If you see her - " I pulled out my wallet and took out a picture of her. "- Please tell me, OK?"

"Ele!" It nodded.

"Thank you," I rubbed its muzzle. It turned around and slowly walked off. "Not a bad Pokemon," I mumbled.

* * *

**Marie's P.O.V (A/N: I normally don't do this, but I think she deserves some more recognition).**

**About five hours before Stan lands on the island.**

I noticed that Stan was gone... and I, of course, was falling. "Go Pelipper!" I said just before hitting the water. He flew under me and I landed right smack-dab on his back; this caused him to wince slightly. He recovered quickly and he flew to the island. Oh God, where was my Stanford?! I thought he was... _dead_... "Oh, God... please help me...," I sighed.

"Pelipper...," he said calmly. I think he knew what my pain was. I've had him ever since I was a little kid and before I joined Galactic... in fact, he was my first Pokemon.

"I'm OK... for now... I guess..."

"Peli...," he landed on the island carefully. I thanked and returned him.

"Stan... ford?! Where are you?!" I called... and called. But no answer... I started to sniffle. I came to a clearing of trees... I saw something peculiar. "What is that?" I walked up closer to it. It was a cross tied together with palm fibres. "I bet Stan did this... he's bound to be around here somewhere...," I walked on, passed the wooden cross. I sighed. I knew I was getting closer to the base... but I was tired and I had pangs for food and rest. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, either... I accidentally tripped. "Oof," I just lied there. I saw that my radio had fallen out of my pocket. "Hmm... maybe I could try to radio Stan...," I sat up and picked it up. "This is Mars to Saturn, pick up please, over...."

* * *

**Back to Stan's P.O.V....**

I heard a slight garbled voice "Marie?!" I was stunned... I thought she was gone for sure... I guess not. I picked up the radio and said, "This is Saturn. Marie! You'r-r-e alive?! But how?! And where are you?! Please come to the base, I've arrived! Over." Something in me was telling me all along she wasn't dead at all...

"_I'll explain when I get there. I'm almost there. And yes, they don't call me a survivor for nothin', over!"_

"Alright, bye-bye... over," I sighed... I had no idea what I was feeling... what were these feelings; happiness, surprise, or shocked... or maybe a mix of both? I had too many emotions really, to actually tell. "I-I can't be-elieve... she's a-alive...," I fainted, for obvious reasons.

"Stan... Stan! Stanford! Wake up! Please!" A familiar voice said while shaking me. I opened my eyes and grunted groggily.

"Huh...? Oh Marie!! My God!! I thought you were dead!" I hugged her so tightly she started to cough.

"Stan... oh my... your hugs are great...," she hugged me back. We both cried for awhile and finally stopped... she also told me what happened and how she survived. I was shocked! I smiled...

I looked around at the base... it's pretty crappy. I mean, come on Cyrus! Stupid evil genius couldn't even figure out a good way to run electricity... it's run by solar power (we have to flip a certain switch to turn it on)... oh God. It's horrible! There are always storms on this island for some odd reason, I never really understood why (I'm not a walking meteorologist!). Every time a large storm comes or when it's really windy, the power goes out. Which is stupid... and sucks. The solar panels may not be stable, but the building is; it happens to be made out of re-enforced steel with concrete. I don't like the floors either: they're made out of a hard concrete interior with a steel exterior - well - it's very uncomfortable. The idiot Cyrus forgot to add beds for us (Marie and I seem to be the only ones that come out here... I think we're the guinea pigs... he never tortures Jupiter or Charon) to lie down on... and sleeping on the hard floor for me; it causes all of my joints to creak and my back to cinch - the pain is almost unbearable! The only thing nice that's nice in the hell-hole that there is a bathroom... with a shower? What on earth was Cyrus thinking?! (I guess he did that because he drinks like... twenty beers a day, and on his second liver)... hence, he built a bathroom. There is also another problem... no air conditioning. My hands were clamy and we both started sweating like crazy. I was also starving... but once again, all Cyrus put in this hell-hole is a mini-fridge - with just STUPID BEER and possibly just old, rotting meat (no joke)! And there's one more thing: this building happens to be built right near a cave. I, myself, or Marie, have not been into it so I have no idea that it's like.

"Phew... I sure am hot...," I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I was sweat so much that my hair was starting to straighten out. I could hear Marie giggling at this. I laughed back because the same thing was happening to her.

"Your hair looks funny," she stuck her tongue out.

"I would sure love to swim in the ocean right now; but we have to find out what we are really supposed to do...," I sighed.

"I wonder why he never tells us what to do?"

"I have no idea..."

"Oh well, let's radio him," she pulled the radio out of her pocket. "This is Mars to Cyrus, come in? Over."

"_What the hell do you w-want...o-over...,"_ I could hear him retch over the radio.

"Gross...," I mumbled.

"We're wondering what you want us to do here," she replied, slightly huffed at his drunkenness.

"_Oh... oh-oh yeah... my hoard of Gyarados have... used Dragonrage on Winona and company... c-causing them to-to land on Glass-ss... I-Island...,"_ thud! He fell to the ground... hard. He must have been in a bar of all places._ "And-d I want yyou... to tuuurn themmm... into... Pokemon... o-vverrr...," _he said in a garbled voice. We both nodded and she turned off the radio. Luckily, there was already some of that chemical there.

"Ugh, I'm tired of Cyrus being like that...," I sighed.

"So am I!" She nodded.

"Come on, let's go find your chemical before looking for Winona and company...," I sighed. She nodded. The place where Cyrus keeps the chemicals is in the very back of the building, around three corners and three doors down from the bathroom. What also sucks is that this place is huge... really annoying. But we can make it there in about five minutes. When I thought everything would get better, my bad shoulder began to hurt... I groaned in pain and fainted... again.

**...TO BE CONTINUED (TBC)....**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, that was a crappy chapter. I feel like crap as well; I don't feel good... but don't worry (*yawns from being reallllly tired...*) it will get better... I hope... and also, I write better when I feel good... but lately I have not felt great... my hip cramped up and hurts like SHIT... AND MORE CLIFFHANGERS MUAHAHA....!! *Cough*  
**


	7. We're Quitting!

Chapter 7

"_Hey, look," I pointed to all the drugs, but the one that intrigues me the most is LSD. I mean come on; I wonder what it's really like to get high? My best guess why Cyrus left it here could be that he wanted to test the effects of acid on Pokemon… but I wanted to try it. "Hey, Marie, you wanna get high?" I tried to do a Towelie impression. _

* * *

"Stan... Stan... CASS! Wake up... please...," I heard the sweet ringing in my ears. It must have been a dream... what a weird dream indeed.

"Uggh...," I opened my eyes and everything came into view. I noticed that she wasn't wearing her pants. "How come you aren't wearing your pants..."

She giggled. "Look underneath, silly."

"Oh?" I turned my head to see that she had put her pants under my head, to use as a pillow. "Thank you hun," was all I could say. For some odd reason, her pants are a lot softer then mine (bastard Cyrus...)...

"No problem," she smiled and giggled. "I'll help you up," she grabbed my arm... damn she has the strongest grip of any woman I had ever seen!

"Damn Marie, you're strong! How did you get so strong?!"

She pointed to where the kidneys are supposed to be. "Adrenaline!" She said sarcastically. We couldn't help laughing... we haven't laughed in awhile. She quickly grabbed her pants and put them on.

"Hey! Take your pants back off, it turns me on...," I snickered. She slapped me playfully. "Hey! I'm a man! And men get turned on by extremely pretty ladies such as yourself," I winked. I thought about "it" for a few seconds... I wondered what "it" was like? Charon is a lucky bastard, he invites prostitutes over and has sex almost everyday...

"Stan...?" She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry...," I wanted to blush. "So... shall we explore the cave?"

"Sounds great! Let's go!" She grinned. It wasn't too far from where we were. Though it was slightly passed the drug cabinet... any drug you can think of is in that cabinet! It was like the Fairy Godmother's potion cabinet in Shrek 2. No kidding either. Sure, I may have only been here three times before, but it's a really nice collection of drugs. We walked passed the drugs and passed a few hallways... then the cave just loomed in front of us. It was dark... and scary... I didn't like it at all! I was semi-clausterphobic. A few water drops hit the tiled floor below like a giant lizard waiting to eat us. Some wind also blew out of it like a dragon sighing really hard.

"...Wow." That was all I could say.

"I know."

"Well... let's go... I suppose," I pulled a flashlight out of my pocket.

"Yeah...," she led the way. We must have walked for more than an hour (through holes and puddles and tripping over stalagmites) before we were some echoing voices... I mentally laughed. She had her evil eye look on her face. The noise died down... I knew they were possibly asleep by now. We came up with an idea... we would sneak up on them and knock them out without them even knowing it! We both grinned evilly. We got closer and closer, being as quiet as possible to not wake them up and beat us up. Lord knows what a huge group of people would do to us? I took out a package of chloroform and threw it on the ground next to them. Luckily, we didn't breathe it in... we breathed shallowly and slowly. But how were we supposed to move them all...? There were several of them.

"Go!" We both let out all of our Pokemon. Bronzor was the best at carrying people - with its Psychic attack anyway. Her Pelipper and Purugly had trouble carrying them. We did eventually get everyone back into the building. We all tied them up and injected them with the drug to turn them into Pokemon... we put them into a special room just made for Pokemon. Winona was last... only because she was the prettiest... and very attractive... she finally woke up.

"Hey Winona," I smirked. "Yes, we captured you last night. I guess that's what happens when you sleep so soundly?"

She growled. "Shut up!"

I had a needle behind me the whole time. "Go to sleep," I said condescendingly. I jabbed the needle into me and she fell asleep. "You might feel different when you wake up!" I laughed and walked off.

"Hey Stan!" Marie grinned. "Cyrus said Charon is bringing another peep for us to turn into a Pokemon!"

"Whom?"

"Gardenia!" She chuckled. "He should be here in 10 minutes."

"Good," I smiled!

"Well... Winona should be a Pokemon by now… Going to check if she is."

"Alright sweetie," I kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

**Marie's P.O.V for now anyway...**

She woke up, finally... "Why do I have feathers?!" She yelped.

"Look who's awake!" I laughed. "I'm Mars; I'm the one who developed the drug that turns humans into Pokemon."

"You sick Nazis!" She squawked.

"We've researched all of you, your favourite Pokemon is Honchkrow," I barked. She looked at myself and freaked out.

"You're coming with me," I picked me up and took her to a room… everyone else was there. I threw her on the floor and mentally chuckled. "You guys have fun!" I jeered and closed the door. "Now to go back to my lover boy...," I walked back to Stan; whom was contemplating, and still waiting for Gardenia.

* * *

**Back to Stan's...**

"I thought she would have been here by now," I scratched my bristly chin (needs to be shaved...)

For some odd reason, Charon came out of no where! It made us jump. "Special delivery for you…!" He just cackled and walked over with the fainted Gardenia on his back.

"Ooh! Perfect, thank you Charon!" I grinned.

"Great!" Marie grinned. He set her on the ground and I immediately injected her with the awesome drug. She immediately turned into a Turtwig. I grinned and grabbed her. She was groggy and groaning. I opened the door and plopped her in and she landed with a thud. I looked in the window and I could see that they were conversing. I decided to have a little fun and knock on the window and stick my tongue out. I walked off and went back to where Marie was. She happened to be watching them with a camera and eating a chocolate bar.

"Hey… the screen is black!" I pointed. She looked up to see what I was seeing.

"Oh my God… our camera is out!" She blinked and looked up with me. "Let's see what's going on."

"Right," I nodded and we walked off to see what was going on… _they had escaped by breaking the window somehow, I wondered how_… I twitched and blinked. "You g-g-uys… e-escaped…?" I stammered.

"What the hell is going on here?!" She pointed at them.

In the blink of an eye, Winona flew onto Marie. "Give us the cure!" She drove her talons into her arms, causing them to bleed. Marie shuddered from the sight of blood and so did I. She just glared at me… I was shocked. "GIVE US THE CURE!" She drove her talons deeper.

Marie just grimaced from the pain. "Please… just… let go…"

"NO!" She growled. I was too shocked to move or say anything. I hate blood… a lot.

"I'll give it to you under one circumstance… join Galactic…" Good thinkin' there Marie!

"HELL NO!" She slapped her wing across her face. "Give it now, dammit!"

"Go to the lab… only 3 doors down," Marie fainted. She loosed my grip and glared at me deep into my eyes.

"Saturn… go and get it now or the same thing will happen to you as Mars!" She growled.

"Yes ma'am!" I shuddered and ran off. "…I have no choice…," I muttered and grabbed the cure. I returned with 12 needles (and their stupid clothes). The bleeding in Marie's arm miraculously stopped. (I think it was the coagulant [drug] she was taking? She happens to have Von Willebrand disease – more on this later though.) "Here you go ma'am," I was still a bit scared of her. "You might want your clothes though," I laid them down on the ground.

She got off of Marie. "Take me to the bathroom, NOW!" She glared at me again.

"Yes…," I shuddered and picked her up, with her clothes and a needle. I took her to the bathroom, he jabbed the syringe into me and shut the door. I sighed. I thought I was going to go into a panic attack. I went back to Marie was; she was still lying on the ground. I sighed and looked down at her. Winona came rushing out; glaring at me… everyone else looked at her.

"I'm myself again! But there's one problem," she glared at me again. "Vomiting is a side effect."

I began to sweat. "I forgot to mention that."

"Like hell yeah," she growled.

"Winona," Volkner said. "I think Saturn wants to say something."

"Alright… what is it?" she lessened her face at me, and also stopped glaring.

"Winona… this whole time, I've quite liked you, and I want to change. I'm tired of being a Nazism Galactic member!" I clenched my fists.

"So am I," Marie got up and rubbed her head. "I'm tired of being bossed around."

"We'll change!!" We both begged on their knees.

"Really, really, REALLY, I doubt it…," she huffed.

We both had tears in their eyes. "PLEASE!!!" We both pleaded.

"Alright, only _IF_ you can prove it," she crossed my arms. "You guys should go get cured," she turned around and looked at everyone.

"Yes!" The others all said and nodded.

"Saturn, Mars," she looked at us. "You can prove it right now by helping them out. OK?" I smiled.

"Sure!" We both nodded.

"Good!" She smiled.

One by one, we helped everyone. Everyone was back to normal, it made me grin slightly. I could somehow sense that no one trusted us completely. But we'll change… just like I said. We were all exhausted and collapsed on the hard floor. I mentally sighed.

"So how do we get off this island?" Winona asked me.

"Our plane crashed as we were about to land," I shrugged.

Gardenia cleared her throat. "Maybe we can send a message, to my father, Crasher Wake?"

"Great idea!" Winona let her Gyrellow out. I'd never seen such an interesting Pokemon. It looked like a giant Swellow… but with longer wings and tail and a lot taller. "Where does he live?"

"Pastoria City," she replied.

I dug into my pockets and just happened to find a piece of string, a piece of small sheet paper and a pencil… "Here's some string, a pen and a sheet of paper," I handed it to her.

"Thanks," she took it. She started to write.

"No problem," I replied.

She had almost finished. "What's the name of this island?"

"We're not sure, but we think it's Glass Island. Coordinates are 33° west and 64° south," I replied. (Cyrus never really told us what it was really called, so we just call it Glass Island because there are pieces of obsidian scattered about around here, because of volcanic activity. Obsidian is a type of natural glass. I had also forgotten there was a volcano on this island).

"Thank you," she was finally finished.

"You're welcome," I smiled.

She cleared my throat. She read what she had wrote, "Dear Crasher Wake, please save us, we're trapped on an island. I believe it's called Glass Island. Coordinates are 33° west and 64° south."

"Sounds good to me," Gardenia smiled. We all nodded.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"You're welcome," we all said.

She tied the string to Gyrellow's leg. "Please go to Pastoria and please come back," she patted him.

"Gyr!" He flew off, through a hole in the ceiling. I never noticed that before… there must have been a storm while we were knocking them out.

"What do we do while we're waiting?" She asked.

"How 'bout a kiss…?" Volkner walked up to me and kissed her on the lips.

"Ooh yeah," she said happily.

"How 'bout one, too, eh Maylene…?" Roark nudged her.

"Sure," she said happily and kissed him on the lips.

"Stan! I love you!" Mars pleaded to me.

"I love you too Marie!" I replied.

"Candice," Flint winked at her.

"Yes?" She read his expression.

"I've always liked you," he blushed.

"Me too," she blushed, too.

Everyone seemed to be in love… Byron and Lorelei looked at each other intently. We all sat down on the floor again.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Sure, my honey bun," she grinned. What's surprising is that they have a wedding ring yet…

"Hey, how about a kiss as well, my beautiful Eagle…?" Lucian asked.

"Sure thing, my handsome Falcon," Cynthia kissed him back on the lips. By this time, I was very sleepy and not really paying attention to what anyone was saying. I yawned. But there was something I had to ask… mainly because I noticed a huge wound on Roark's back while he was a Pokemon.

"Roark," I didn't want to sound rude. "I hate to be rude… but…"

"Yes?" He looked at me.

"Wh-what… happened to your back…?" I shuddered, mainly because I had no idea how he'd react.

He looked down and sniffled slightly. "It was the worst day of my life… my Cranidos head-butted me…," he stopped. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh… OK," I felt stupid. I decided to fall asleep instead.

"Gyrrr!!!" Gyrellow landed. This made me wake up immediately. I had no idea how much time had passed.

"Gyrellow, you're back!" Winona smiled. Everyone else did, including me.

She untied the letter from his leg and read it. "I'm coming guys!"

"Wow, that's good!" I smiled.

"We need to go to the shoreline and light a fire," Lorelei said.

"That would be wise," Byron said.

"Then let's go," Winona smiled. Her stomach was so loud I could hear it. "I'm starving though," she frowned.

"Here, have some chocolate," Marie handed her a chocolate bar. Where does she get all this damn chocolate out of no where?!

"Thank you!" She smiled.

"You're welcome," Marie replied and handed everyone else some, too.

"Thank you," we all said.

"You're welcome," she smiled. We all wolfed down the chocolate, hey, who could blame us?

"We should go now," Winona smiled.

"Right on!" We all nodded. Marie and I showed them the way out. Winona led us… I thought she was an excellent leader. Most of us were quiet the whole time. I was still half-asleep and didn't know how long it took us to get there.

Winona looked at me when we reached the shoreline. "Which direction would Crasher Wake come from?" she asked, fumbling for the right words. I looked for my compass.

"Probably the east," I said while looking at my compass. "We just happen to be east."

"Good," she replied, looking at the water. I noticed how calm it was! There weren't any williwaws (storms) or choppy waves or anything of that matter today. We were quiet for a few minutes.

"Umm guys, I think you forgot about making a bonfire," Lorelei broke the silence.

"Right," we all said and started gathering some old, dry firewood. We had enough to make a nice, huge fire so that Wake could find us.

"Go Magmortar, use Flamethrower!" Flint commanded. I grinned, waiting for something to happen…

"Hey," Maylene spoke up. "I wonder where Lucario is?" She looked around hastily.

"Lu!" A Lucario jumped out of the bushes, it was hers. She looked plump.

"Luu!" Another Lucario jumped out of the bushes as well. It must have been her mate. I smiled at the two Lucario. I always thought they were interesting animals.

"Lucario's mate," she said to him. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Luu!" He nodded.

"I guess that's a yes," she smiled. "Go poke ball!" She chucked it at him; it wobbled a few times and dinged – she had caught him! We all congratulated her; she looked excited.

"Hey look," Winona pointed. We all looked at where she was pointing… Wake was coming. He steered his boat close as possible.

"Hello!" He waved. "Quite a group we have here," he looked at everyone. I smiled again.

"Father!" Gardenia poked her head above Volkner's shoulder.

"Hello sweetie!" He smiled at her. He got out of the boat.

"Hello!" We all said and shook his hand.

Winona looked out over the water. There appeared to be a group of Gyarados! "Wake! Look behind you!" She pointed.

I dug in my pocket again and found a scope; it looked similar to a riflescope. "It's Cyrus," I shuddered. "He's going to kill us for leaving Galactic," I gulped.

"How the hell did he ESCAPE?!" Winona uttered. Escape from what exactly…?

"What's she talkin' about?" I whispered to Marie. She shrugged.

"Dunno," she whispered back.

"He's my father…," Winona paused. Eh? Cyrus is only 31… **(A/N: Turns out this is a lie, lol).**

"He'll definitely be angry with me," Lorelei stammered. I wondered why...

Maylene's female Lucario jumped in front of us and started to speak in English. "Calm down, please. I can sense you are all scared. There's got to be a way to defeat Cyrus. Maybe reverse psychology or something? Maybe he can even confront his own fears? What do you say?" She looked at all of us. Our jaws dropped! She knew English?! "Calm down," she said calmly. "All Pokemon know English, not just me, we happened to just be too scared to say so…" She looked up and saw Elecros. "What's wrong, Elecros?"

"Everyone is so scared of me," he replied and we all turned around.

Winona blushed… big time. "I'm so sorry."

"Me, too," Flint, Captain (Lt. Surge to be exact), and Volkner said.

"It's alright," he replied. "I want to help you fight Cyrus... he created me over 10 years ago," he growled.

"That doesn't surprise me, he's an evil genius," she clenched my fists and bared her teeth. I totally agreed with Winona there.

"Elecros!" Roark smiled. "You don't know how much I love dinosaurs! You want me to command you?"

"Command me?" He thought for a second. "Sure!"

"I have an idea," she must have noticed that Cyrus was getting closer. "We'll have to use ALL of our Pokemon to defeat him... Lord knows what he's got."

"Right!" We let out all of their Pokemon. We all waited for him to arrive… with our teeth and fists both clenched.

…**TBC…**


	8. To Cyrus: We Quit!

**A/N: Lol, OK, some of this and some of the previous chapter was somewhat copied from another one of my stories. I deleted it because I thought it wasn't good enough. lol. I just wanted to type it in Stan's P.O.V, of course.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

Everyone had nice Pokemon. I looked at Marie's Pelipper… looked exhausted. Probably too exhausted to even help us out. Then Winona had to break the silence again…

"Flint! Your Rapidash is amazing! It's black with blue flames!" She stammered. Everyone turned around to look at it. We were speechless.

"Thanks!" Flint blushed.

"You're welcome," she replied. We still waited for him to come…. It took him a few minutes but he finally arrived.

"Hello!" Cyrus barked/roared. It scared the hell out of all of us. We didn't say anything. "Well... it's great to see you again." He growled and picked up Winona by the collar of her shirt. I was too damn scared to move.

She was choking up…, "yes father…"

"Cyrus!" Lorelei smirked.

"Lorelei," he groaned and dropped her and went immediately after Lorelei. In the blink of an eye, Winona unsheathed a sword and stabbed him in the leg.

"Ow!" He grimaced. "That hurt!"

I could see blood dripping from his leg. "How dare you threaten my mother?" She lurched upwards and clouted him straight in the nose. I could hear a crunching noise and that made me shudder. He just growled, like he even cared?! He tried to punch back but Maylene kicked him in the back.

"It's fourteen against one!" She panted.

"Cyrus," I glared at him. "I quit being a part of Team Galactic!"

"Me, too!!!" Marie stared at him.

"Why?" He glared at both of us.

"I'm tired of torturing innocent creatures and being a Nazi! It's not right!" I barked.

"I'm tired of eating shit, or whatever it's called!" She clenched her fists. (Turns out it's called slop or something like that; but I'm not 100% sure.)

We both ripped off the giant "G" that was on our shirts. "I QUIT!!" We said in unison, both spitting on him. Maylene's Lucario used a Bone Rush on him and he fainted.

"Now's our chance, we can tie him up," Winona said. We all nodded and began to tie him up.

"So there are fifteen of us…," Wake paused and happened to turn around. "Volkner! Look! Your Mantyke is evolving!" He stared at her and smiled. We all looked at her, indeed she was evolving! She jumped off the beach and into the water.

"Volkner!" She said. "You can now ride me!"

"Great, let's get Cyrus into the boat," Wake picked him up like he was made out of nothing. Marie and I blinked. Everyone returned their Pokemon except their water types. Maylene, Roark, Flint, Gardenia, Marie (because Wake could tell her Pelipper was exhausted) and I had to ride in the boat. I had fallen asleep on the way back to Sootopolis City **(A/N: Sorry, forgot to mention that Glass Island is in between Sinnoh and Hoenn!) **Roark and Winona started talking about something. I opened one eye to see that Cyrus had awoken and somehow was able to sit up; despite being tied up…).

"Look who's awake," Winona said.

"Benevolence," he muttered. "Big deal…"

"What's your problem?" Maylene glared at him. "Show some compassion for once in your life, or you'll get a kick in the head." Amen.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes.

"Pfft," Winona scoffed. "Father, you're so malevolent," she said sarcastically. He glared at her and she stopped talking. I fell back asleep, mainly because I was still tired. I woke up to the sound of the boat making a lower sound than usual. I yawned.

"We're here," Wake said.

"Where?" I whispered to Marie.

"Sootopolis," she whispered back. I nodded. Roark guided the boat to a rock and tied it up.

"What should we do with Cyrus?" Winona inquired. Damn… she talk talk talks… while I'm the quiet one!

"Hmm...," Roark looked at him. "Maybe we could untie his arms but not his legs, that way he could hang onto a Pokemon."

"Good idea. Cyrus, do you have any Pokemon that can use Dive?" She asked.

He nodded. "Second poke ball…"

Roark untied his arms and grabbed the second poke ball, a Dragonite popped out.  
He scrambled up Dragonite. Everyone jumped off the boat; Maylene swam over to Winona and held onto Empoleon. Gardenia swam over to Wake and his Floatzel; while Marie and I swam over to Lorelei and her Walrein. Roark swam over to Volkner and his Mantine. Flint swam over to Lucian and his Kingdra.

"DIVE!" Volkner, Byron, Candice, Cynthia, Lucian, Lorelei, Wake and Winona said in unison. I held my breath… I never really was a good swimmer underwater. The Pokemon finally submersed… Winona gasped.

"Guys…," she said.

"Yes?" Volkner looked at her.

"We left Captain on the island." We all looked her and murmured about her being right…

"Should I go back?" Wake suggested.

"Yes please sir!" I begged kindly. We all begged kindly as well.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll be here in a few hours. Dive Floatzel…!" He commanded and disappeared beneath the calm water. The Pokemon swam to the shore. They all returned them and Roark tied up Cyrus's hands again.

"What do we do now?" She shrugged, she was shivering a little bit; I could see it. "I could go home." It started to rain – hard! "Oh great," she rolled her eyes. We all rushed into the Pokemon Centre.

A Nurse Joy saw all of us. "We got quite a crowd here!" She blinked. "A sopping wet crowd."

"Yeah…," Winona mumbled.

"Luckily I have some extra clothes," she replied.

"Thank you!" We all said.

"You're welcome," she walked off and each handed us extra clothes. I was the third one to change. Wow… I wasn't sopping wet and cold anymore. Everyone finally finished. I sighed and rested in one of the chairs. I looked around and saw someone coming…

"Hello! Hello ladies and gentlemen!" I looked up to see a tall man with black hair with one white streak… he somewhat had a cowlick. He was also wearing blue clothes. Winona and Juan starting talking… I only caught a few bits of what they were saying.

"Uncle Juan!" Gardenia smiled.

"How's my brother?" Wake asked. He returned… when did he return?!

"I'm fine," he replied, smiling. "And how is my little flower?" He looked at Gardenia.

"I'm fine too," she giggled. Everyone was happy that Captain had returned.

I ignored what everyone else said… until a lady in a purple dress appeared. She looked a bit like a Drifblim… she has weird hair, too.

"Hello," Winona smiled. "I'm Winona. What's your name?"

"Fantina," she replied. She had a slight French accent. Like Marie before hers disappeared…

"Same to you… It's great to see everyone," she looked at all of us. I waved slightly and she waved back. Volkner seemed to be angry at this guy, (who I hadn't noticed before) and shoved Winona off to somewhere else. I decided maybe now was my chance to _carpe dium_ (seize the day, literally).

"So…," I said, walking up to Fantina. Damn she was hot… now that I looked at her. "I'm Stanford, nice to meet you," I held out my hand and she shook it.

"_Oui_, _oui_…! You too…!" She grinned. Juan kept looking at her and blushing. That one kid disappeared… Volkner and Winona finally returned.

"It looks as if you got shagged," Flint chuckled.

"Ah shut up," she said sarcastically. We couldn't help laughing at this. Juan started talking to Winona, which I ignored; I decided to talk to Flint instead.

"Hi Flint," I smiled. "My real name is Stanford."

"Hello Stanford," he smiled and shook my hand. "You may call me Flint."

"Will do," I nodded.

"Well, I have to go now," Juan smiled. "Bye everyone," he walked off.

"Bye!" We all replied. Cyrus grumbled something in German… couldn't tell what it was.

"Well, what now?" Winona asked.

"I dunno," several people murmured.

She sat down and tapped her fingers on the arm of a chair. "Well… I could go home... but I'd miss everyone," she scowled. "Unless I invite everyone to come...," she paused. "Hey! That'd be a great idea!" She got up. We all nodded happily.

"Here are everyone's clothes," Nurse Joy said. She laid them down on a counter.

"Thank you," we all said and grabbed our clothes.

"You're welcome," she replied, smiling. A nice smell wafted through the air… what was it…? Cookies…? "I'm making cookies by the way," she added. All of drooled because we were starving to death… I hadn't had anything nice in awhile now. The oven dinged. "Oh they're done!" She smiled and walked off. She came back and set them on the shelter. "Dig in!" She smiled. We immediately walked over to them and wolfed them down like greedy dogs. "Guess I'll need to make more?" She looked at all of us.

We nodded in response. "Thank you once again!" We all said happily.

"You're welcome. Now how about some hot chocolate…?" She replied.

"Hot chocolate…! Yay…!" Candice clapped.

We all nodded. "Yes please!" We all smiled. She made more cookies and hot chocolate. We thanked her and left.

"Well, I guess I'll go home?" Winona shrugged. "Don't worry; I'll invite you to come over sometime tomorrow."

"Bye," we all said and hugged her. She let out her Gyrellow and left in the blink of an eye. The others left soon or later either on a flying or water type…

"What do we do now?" I shrugged.

"Let's get something decent to eat," Marie suggested. She was looking around. I looked around as well.

"Sounds great, but I'm ready to go home though… but you're right. I'm not a cook, so I can't cook anything once we get home."

"Come on!" She pulled my arm… damn! She is so strong!

"Alright!" It felt like I was being dragged. She led me to a nice, fast food restaurant… guess what it was?! It was McDonald's… yeah, real nice move.

"You took me to McDonald's?" I just had to chuckle. She laughed back.

"Oh course!" She grinned. "What do you want?"

"I want a fish sandwich… dunno why but it sounds good to me."

"Hey… that does sound food!" She nodded and we walked up to the counter.

"One fish sandwich please!" We said in unison.

"That will be $6.70," the cashier replied. We both dug through our pockets and came up with the right amount. "Would you like anything to drink with that?"

"Oh…," I looked at her.

"Water, please!" She said. "We'll split it, right honey?" She nudged me.

I blushed. "Um… yes." Oh thank God water is free around here. We sat down and ate as fast as possible mainly because we were still starving.

"…Wow… that was good…," I got up. "Shall we go home?" I felt bloated…

"Yes," she nodded. "Let's go to your house."

"I haven't been to it in several years; it might be a bit dirty…"

"Hey!" She chuckled. "That's alright!" We both walked outside and made out before leaving. She let out her Pelipper. She had told me that Nurse Joy had healed it when I was drifting off.

"Umm… how are we supposed to both ride your Pelipper…?" I shrugged.

"Don't you have your Magnezone?" She asked.

"Oh God… you're right!" I slapped myself and let it out. She got on her Pelipper and I got onto my Magnezone… very awkward… this was a long fly (err… float? For me…) back to my house in Veilstone. I was half-asleep when Marie shook to wake me up and tell me that we were at my house.

"Huh…? Oh right," I dug into my pocket and finally got the keys out of my pocket. I unlocked the door and we walked in… everything seemed to be alright…

…Until I noticed something odd…

"What's that?" I pointed.

"Mis… magius!" It said. I was shocked… Marie was just staring at it. We both snapped out of.

"Is there something you want…?" I asked it. It just disappeared for some odd reason.

"OK, that was weird," Marie shrugged.

"It was. Let's not worry about it and go to bed."

"Do I have to sleep on your dusty old couch…?" She asked innocently.

"You get to sleep in my bed," I winked. She blinked.

"You really mean it?"

"As long as you get them clothes off," I winked and said sarcastically.

"I can do that for you," she nodded. We walked to my bedroom.

"It's not much, but eh, enjoy it," I said. She looked around everywhere.

"Do you have any toothpaste?" She scratched her head, looking in my master bathroom…

"Maybe," I shrugged. "Look in the cabinet." We took off all of our clothes (even though I was kidding) and went to bed…

"Goodnight," I yawned.

"Goodnight," she kissed me on the forehead.

That night… I got the best sleep I had ever gotten in ages…

…**TBC…**


	9. Aaron reappears! :D

Chapter 9

I woke up really early, like I used to do before I worked for Cyrus. I saw that she was still asleep. I got dressed and combed my hair back the way it used to be before doing anything else. I decided to go to store instead… ugh. I'm pretty sure I didn't leave any food anywhere before I left, but who knows… I wrote a little note for her telling her that I was going to the store to get some pancake mix. Now, I haven't pancakes in years because of Cyrus. I quietly opened the door and locked it up. I jogged… yes, jogged! I haven't been able to do that in awhile! To the store fast as possible. I quickly found it, paid and jogged back home. I unlocked and opened the door quietly. Marie was still asleep…

I yawned and realised that I had no eggs. "Oh shit!" I groaned and huffed.

"Good morning," she said happily. "What's wrong?" She then noticed my hair. "Oooh! Your hair…"

"Oh? You like it?" I winked and smirked.

"Of course…!" She grinned. "Anyways, what's wrong?"

"I bought this when you were asleep," I showed her the box of pancake mix. "But I don't have any eggs."

"I'll let you on a little secret," she smiled.

"What's the secret?" I asked.

"I used to know someone here that got eggs from her birds," she smiled.

"Really…? Do you think she still lives here?!"

"She might, come on!" She grinned. I nodded and followed.

"Wait… don't you want to comb out your hair first? It still looks as if you're still a part of Galactic."

"Oh…! You're right… hang on!" She walked off and I waited for her by the front door. When she returned though… oh, God… she was so beautiful… her hair… was in a ponytail – something she hasn't been able to do in years. "My God… you're so… beautiful!"

She giggled, "thank you!" She grinned. "Let's go!"

"Right!" I grinned and opened the door for her. She said thank you and I welcomed her. I locked the door. She led the way to where the lady supposedly lives. I looked around as I walked… people seemed to be enjoying the outdoors just as I did, too. There wasn't a cloud in the entire sky, nor was there any threat of rain or thunderstorms. A single Starly was singing its heart out. She and I smiled at this.

"Well, we're here," she smiled and rung the doorbell. I nodded.

"Yes…?" A lady came to the door. She looked pretty old… and very craggy. "…Marie? My goodness! Where have you been?! And who's this handsome young man?"

"I'm Stanford," I held out my hand and she shook it.

"I've been busy…!" She lied. "_With Team Galactic_…," she thought. "Do you still have eggs?" She shook the lady's hand as well.

"I'm Jane and oh yes, of course I do!" The lady nodded. "Please come in and please call me Cindy." We both nodded and followed her. She led us to a place in her backyard where she keeps all of her birds. "Now the best eggs come from Pidgey."

I thought this was a bit weird. "I suppose they're unfertilized, right?"

"Yes," she replied. I mentally sighed. She then led us into her aviary. She grabbed a few eggs and put them into an egg cart. I smiled and nudged Marie playfully; she did it back to me.

"Thank you…!" We both smiled.

"You're welcome! Please visit again!" Jane handed us the egg cart.

"We will, I promise," we both said while grinning. I just loved this place, Veilstone; everyone is happy and cheerful here… no one gives a care if it's raining, snowing or sunny. We weren't exactly watching where we were going… I accidentally ran into someone.

"Ow," he said while landing flat on his arse. He looked up especially at me. "How come you look familiar?" He got up. He held out his hand. We both shook it.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Stanford!"

"Hi there!" She said. "I'm Marie."

"St-Stan?!" He blinked. "My God... remember me?! I'm Aaron! I used to be in high school with you!"

"Aaron...?!" I blinked. "Oh my goodness! Where have you been?!"

He tried to brush myself off... but he was wet. "In college, trying to become an entomologist."

"Ah, I see," I replied.

"How come you're wet?" She giggled.

"I jogged all the way here from Hearthome," he replied. "Where have you been?"

We blushed… real hard. "We've been a part of...," I broke down and so did she.

"Come with me, it's OK, let's go to a bench," he tried to cheer us up. We nodded and he led us to a bench for us to calm down. "Now, tell me what happened; I don't care how severe it is," he asked. He's very calm and lenient but hyper at the same time. I sat on the left of him while Marie sat on the right of him.

"Well... you know who Cyrus is...?" I asked. He nodded. "Well he hired us to be a part of Galactic... at first he was nice and good to me, but after he drank about 20 beers a day; he started to mentally torture me... Marie and I finally quit. I never want to go back..."

"Cyrus is an ass...," she sniffled.

He patted both of us on our backs. "Shh... it's alright; it's all over. I'm still your friend, right Stan?"

I smiled. "Of course!" I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I believe Winona is supposed to call us?" She said. "Would you like to come along?"

"Sure, that'd be great!" He replied.

"I would love to catch a flying type first though," I pondered. Floating on Magnezone was very, very awkwardddd….

"You mean... like a b-bird?!" He freaked out… he happens to have the fear of birds – ornithophobia.

"Oh... I forgot you have ornithophobia," I replied.

"Can I meet you later...?" He asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem," she smiled. "See ya later!" She got up.

"Cya later Aaron!" I got up as well. "Meet here in an hour or so!" We both walked off.

* * *

We walked to the route that was just south of Veilstone (mainly because the route west of it is _**ALWAYS**_ raining), I forget it's name (Route 214?). I looked around for a possible flying type that was big enough to carry me. I liked this route; mainly because it's beautiful. There were sweet-smelling flowers all over the place… and an irresistible smell of the honey tree… it's so loud that I could almost taste it… I drooled. I wondered if there was still any honey on it…? I looked at my arms; I had forgotten that I was still carrying that egg cart…! Oh well. I lost my appetite to the smell and taste of honey… The sky was a beautiful shade of blue today; only a few cumulus clouds loomed overhead… they were so puffy and cute. A few Pidgeys and Starlies flew over us; singing their sweet songs. The grass smelled sweet; too, I just loved the smell of grass after a rain shower. I sniffed heavily all the smells… I couldn't tell what everything was. Wait… was this a result of Marie turning me into an Eevee…? I hadn't thought of that before. I could hear things I'd never heard before; such as the flapping of birds' wings and the slightest breeze… I could see colours I'd never seen before… I cannot even begin to describe it – I could also focus on the slightest details… I spotted a Fearow… and a big one, too.

"Bulls-eye," I grinned, letting out Toxicroak. The Fearow landed in front of us. It looked smaller to me now… it's my eyes!

"Go Stan!" Marie cheered.

"Toxicroak, Poison Jab please…!" I commanded.

"Hey, I have a name ya know," Toxicroak grumbled; his claws glowing and stabbing the Fearow. It shrieked and coughed up something. I could see that it was poisoned. What did I just hear…? I blushed. Marie looked at me strangely.

"You know that drug… used to turn humans into Pokemon…? Well, I could've sworn Toxicroak said something to me… I'm wondering if it's your drug."

"It could be…," she faltered a little bit, shocked.

"What's your name, Toxicroak?" I asked, stunned.

"Tibby," he replied. "I need you to do another attack, because this stupid thing is beating the shit out of me," he growled. I didn't realise that.

"That's a nice name… now use Dark Pulse…!" I grinned. A purple ball formed in his hands; it was a mesmerizing purple-and-black circles that formed into a beam-shape. I think it's pretty… this caused the Fearow to nearly faint. I dug around in my pocket and tossed a poke ball. I chucked it at the Fearow… waiting… and waiting… it finally dinged and I picked it up. "Yes!" I grinned. "Thank you Tibby!"

"No problem!" He croaked. I sighed.

"Now I need a Pecha berry to cure its status," I shrugged. "But where are they?"

"Hmm…," she looked around. I sniffed the air to see if I could smell any.

"Let's try going this way," I pointed to the east. She blinked.

"Why east…?"

"Your drug… has changed me a lot…! You won't believe me!"

"What… wait…? I don't believe you!" She looked at me funny. I explained to her and I think she finally understood. I walked up to the tree and picked a berry and ate it myself. _I could taste better, too_…

"Oh my gosh… this tastes so good…," I grinned… as it melted in my mouth. I let out Fearow so it could have one, too. "Here," I smiled and it ate it. "What's your name?" It didn't respond. "You're a quiet one, eh? That's OK. I'm going to need you to fly to Fortree later, OK?"

"Yes," it finally replied. "Sir… my name is… I never got one…," turns out it was a she.

"It's OK, maybe I could come up with one?" I rubbed her head. Marie smiled. I dug around my pocket and found a super potion (how I got it, is a mystery… I must've had it for awhile now). She was instantly healed up.

"Shall we go?" Marie said while picking a berry and eating it. I could sense that she liked it.

I nodded. "Sure thing, return Tibby and Fearow," I smiled. We walked back to Veilstone. "So… how many berries did you eat when I wasn't looking?"

"About five," she giggled.

"I should've eaten more…," I heard my stomach; it was loud, extra loud, judging that my ears are more sensitive… I spotted Aaron. "Ready to go...?" I called.

"Sure thing...!" He gulped down the rest of the snow cone. He hopped onto his Vibrava. I let out Fearow while Marie let out Pelipper.

"I'm ready!" Marie grinned. "Fly us to Fortree City!"

I wasn't paying attention to the way there. I knew that Marie had been there before… so she led the way. I could see Aaron drifting off… I did the same… so I had no sense of time…

…**TBC…**

**

* * *

A/N: BTW: Tibby can be short for Tabitha or Theobald.  
**


	10. Serpent

**A/N: OK that one review from that one person... that was RUDE. OMG... You are blocked... don't even try to review again. -__- I'll do whatever I want to. I don't mind reviews or creative criticism, but RUDE ONES I WILL HATE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! : : KEEP YOUR OPINIONS TO YOURSELF. It's called MAKING/pretending... whatever. I'm not a normal person, I don't obey all the rules. (So what if Pokemon company only gave Fantina a European accent?! To me, I think Saturn almost has a British accent, or is it just me? [I****'ve even got somewhat of an accent, Okie/Irish. :P]**** And don****'t people get diseases? I****'ve had bronchitis and sinusitis a million times****) And I don't care if it doesn't go along with the anime. -__- This is like six years **_**AFTER**_** the anime. Hmph. Idiot (thanks for making my depression worse)... **

**And thank you Commander Shelley and xxChocolateBubblegum, I love you two. Thank you so much! :D**

**And three cheers to Blake Wilson (check out his story **_**Galaxy Gang**_**, it's waaay better than this story lol), he is an awesome writer. And yay! I'm getting better at describing! :D Gonna stop now. Sorry for this huge rant... -_- Thought I would make myself clear.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Hey… wake up," Marie shook me.

"Huh?" I said groggily.

"We're here! Now to wake Aaron…"

"I heard that," he mumbled while yawning. "Boy was I tired…"

"I know, me, too," I replied. I looked around. We all returned our Pokemon. "So people live in trees here? That's pretty cool," I grinned. This place was definitely pretty… but it was a bit wet from a rainstorm. There were houses carved into giant, ancient trees… trees that looked as if time stood still for them and they stopped aging. "The trees look so old…," I looked at them. Their branches were furrowed and wrinkled. And the tops… they were magnificent with their white flowers and a nice shade of olive green. I'm glad I wasn't colourblind… I love green (makes me happy). I could smell the faint smell of flowers… and someone cooking something on a grill… but mostly rain and trees. The wind blew into my face… it smelt like fog or rain. "Well," I snapped out of my reverie. "Let's go."

"Right," they both said. I wondered where her gym was in the first place… I looked at everything… but I was a bit sleepy, but I ignored this. After about five minutes of walking, we finally found.

"I found it!" I grinned. They seemingly sighed in relief and we walked happily towards it. We walked in.

"Hello!" Marie and I said in unison.

"We brought one our friends, Aaron," I replied.

"Hello!" We all said.

"Hello, I'm Aaron!" He looked happy-go-lucky. He held out his hand. Everyone shook his hand. It appeared that Winona, Flint, Candice, Maylene, Byron, Volkner, Roark, and three other people I didn't know were there, too. (I believe their names are Roxanne, Liza and Tate).

"Winona, he's attractive," Liza giggled while whispering into her ear… and yes, I could hear her clearly.

"Hehe, I think his hair is dippy," she replied while whispering.

"What are they talking about?" Tate shrugged.

"Girl talk," I rolled his eyes.

"I heard that," she said sarcastically. "Try getting a hit on him," she winked and whispered.

Liza nodded and giggled. "Hey Aaron!"

"Yes?" He pointed his finger at himself. "Me?"

"I love your hair, it's so cute," she giggled.

"That's it," Winona whispered and nudged her.

He flushed bright red. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome," she giggled.

"Volkner," he whispered into his ear. "She is cute, any advice?"

"Say something nice to her, just like what she said to you," Volkner replied while whispering. I chuckled.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Winona blinked.

"Boy talk," Liza replied.

"Hey, I heard that," Roark said sarcastically, almost mocking her.

"Hey Liza!" Aaron smiled. "I love your eyes, they're pretty."

She blushed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he giggled. I couldn't pass another chuckle at this so called "whispering".

"See, there we go," Volkner whispered and nudged him.

"Hey… what's going on?" I asked Volkner. Everyone seemed to be in a rush… or was it just me?

"We have to go to Mt. Chimney soon. Roxanne told us that Team Magma and Galactic are going to awaken Kyogre and Groudon… again," he replied.

"I bet this is one of Cyrus's or Charon's retarded ideas...," I sighed, and so did Marie. We were quiet for awhile. I sat down and looked up into the skylight that was overhead.

"We should get to Mt. Chimney soon," Winona broke the silence. "Roxie, did they say when they were going?"

"I don't recall, I think they said within this week," she replied. I almost fell asleep again… (Probably from boredom) and I pretty much ignored what everyone was saying.

"Hey Winona, are you bored?" Roark asked.

"Umm yes," she replied and yawned. (Hey! Nobody asked if I was bored…)

"Well, my back really hurts, would you like to help me walk on it? I think you're the lightest person here," he hesitated. "It is a way to repay me."

"Sure! Anything to help a friend!" She smiled. He took his shirt off and lied down on the floor.

"Take your shoes off first, of course." She took her shoes off. "OK, now, just carefully step on my back," he replied. She did what he said; I could hear his back popping (it sounded louder to me than usual). "Thank you... that feels nice...," he bayed happily.

"You're welcome," she replied.

"Winona, you got to try that on me, too!" Volkner smiled. He took off his shirt.

"You can get off now," Roark was out of breath.

She got off. "Alright, I suppose that's a way I can repay you," she smiled.

He lied down on the floor. "Ready to start," he smiled.

She got his back, I could hear it popping (this was even louder than before!). "Oooh yeah...," he bayed happily like Roark.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

Everyone raised their hand, except Roark and Volkner. She sighed deeply. "I'll have to do some of you guys tomorrow then..." I wanted a massage… I was still bored so I dozed off and ignored what everyone said.

"Wow... sure is wet outside today," she said.

"Yeah...," Byron finally said something.

"I'm bored, what can we do?" She asked.

"If only you had a piano," Stan sighed. And yes… it's one of my hidden talents. I usually don't say anything about this because people would be all over me.

"Yeah, he's really good! I hate to boast," Marie smiled. I chuckled.

"Piano eh…?" She sat up. "I love piano, it's really pretty." Pretty? Piano is a form of art to me…

"Yeah, I'm really good at it, I could teach anyone piano, if they'd like," I looked at her.

"Well, well, well," I heard a familiar voice say. "What do we have here? Saturn with his hair down? Mars with her hair in a ponytail?" It was Cyrus. I growled deeply at this and sat up.

"Father...," she growled.

"Guess who's here!" Cyrus collapsed on the floor. Lucian had punched him clean in the back of his head. I mentally cheered. I never saw him coming… nor could I smell him.

"Lucian?" She blinked.

Lucian hawked. "Oh sorry 'bout that. It's great to see everyone."

"Achoo!" Cynthia sneezed. "Hello," her voice was hoarse.

"Bless you!" We all said.

"Thanks," she replied hoarsely.

"You're welcome," we all replied.

"I hate to sound rude, but I thought you weren't coming," Winona hesitated.

"I love every one of you, there'd be no chance of passing an opportunity to come here," Lucian replied. "Hello, who do we have here?"

"Hello," Tate smiled. "I'm Tate."

"Nice to meet you," Liza smiled. "I'm Liza."

"I'm Roxanne, but feel free to call me Roxie." They held out their hands, Lucian kissed Liza and Roxie's hands, though he shook Tate's hand. I had remembered reading about Romanian culture and how 'hand-kissing' was one of their customs.

"Hello, I'm Cynthia, nice to meet you," she shook their hands. Lucian and Cynthia noticed Aaron. I smiled.

"Hey Buggy Boy," as Lucian called him.

Aaron giggled. "Hey Four Eyes." Lucian didn't even react.

"And hey Goth Girl," Aaron giggled at Cynthia.

She didn't even react. "Hey Flamehead," she giggled at Flint.

"Hey Four Eyes and Goth Girl," Flint looked at them. Winona shrugged. What cute nicknames… a lot better than my stupid code name.

"Oh, Winona," Lucian giggled. "Those are our nicknames. Do you happen to have one?"

"Yeah, it's Eagle," I replied.

"Cool name!" Flint smiled.

"Thank you," she yawned. I could tell she was sleepy… and so was I, still.

"You're welcome," he replied. She fell asleep and so did I… I wasn't sure about the others. I woke up a few hours later to see that it was already night time… I had completely forgotten about the eggs. I decided to sneak over to the kitchen and put them there. I carefully stepped over everyone (and somehow, I think this drug made my footsteps a lot softer than usual… I couldn't hear a single tap from my foot). I finally made it and put the egg cart in the fridge… I hoped they were OK. I went back the way I came and lied down and fell into a deep sleep…

I woke up to the smell of something good… what was it? Marie woke up and yawned. Almost everyone was awake… except Roxie, Liza, Tate, and Aaron. I nudged Marie and she nudged me back. "Come on, let's go see what that smell is," I whispered.

"OK," she whispered back and nodded. I got up and helped her up. "Thanks," she whispered, giggling softly.

"No problem," I whispered back. We both carefully walked around everyone. Candice and Maylene were just a few steps ahead of us… it almost felt like my nose had a mind of its own, and that's what was guiding me. Everyone was talking so Marie and I never had a chance to talk.

"What smells so nice?" Candice smiled.

"Ditto that," Maylene replied.

"Danish," Volkner replied. DANISH! I love Danish... my stomach hurt really badly. I grinned and picked one up.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," he patted me on the back. I sat down in the many chairs (and where on earth did they all come from?!) that were near a huge table.

"Thanks!" Marie said while sitting down.

"No problem," he smiled. I wasn't paying attention to what the others were saying, except Marie.

"You look really pretty this morning," I whispered. She giggled.

"Thanks... you look really handsome," she whispered back.

"Hey, where's Roark?" Was all I overheard Winona say.

"He has to run 5 miles every morning, I think it's crazy," Volkner rolled his eyes.

"That's not a bad idea, but, did he eat breakfast?" Lucian asked.

"Yeah, he woke up before me and made himself something," Volkner replied. Maybe he ate some of the eggs from the egg cart? We were quiet for awhile and ate; Roark came back all sweaty, clamy and very hot.

"It is BOILING outside," he huffed... I could see ounces of sweat falling off of him because of my magic eyes. He took his helmet off and it looked like a watering can. No kidding. I hoped he was alright. He huffed again and slumped down into one of the chairs.

"It's bound to be Galactic and Magma!" Roxie growled. "We should go soon!"

"Yes!" Winona nodded. "I feel like shit though," she sighed. I did the same thing...

"Poor Sis," Maylene replied. "It's my Croagunk's fault, isn't it?" She sighed. "Sorry 'bout that." I must've missed this... my Toxicroak used to do this before he evolved... every time I tried to get a hit on Marie.

"Apology accepted," I replied. "It feels as if my bowels have been twisted around." I paused. "Where's Cyrus?"

"Cynthia brainwashed him with straight gin," Lucian giggled. "Oh boy, I wish you weren't asleep, you should've seen the look on his face!" We all chuckled at this. I suppose that's a taste of his own medicine!

Aaron appeared and yawned. "I missed breakfast?"

Winona nodded and stuffed her face with one (hey... how rude?!); she swallowed it (hard... I could hear it). "Nope, there's a couple left."

"Thanks for saving me one guys!" He smiled and started to eat one.

"Anytime," she replied. We could hear all some tapping on the skylight in the battlefield area. "Hey, did you hear that?" We all nodded. We all got up to see what it was. A large dragon/snake-like creature was flying outside... It was huge... It had yellow rings than ran across its body and one on its head, with large fins on its back and on its tail, it had two front arms with three claws and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head, with two smaller horns below them. It had a black mash and a pinkish mouth (and yes, all these details I could see despite a skylight blocking most of it). Its whole body seemed to be divided into sections like an earthworm. Its gold eyes pierced through my retinas. It was... _beautiful _- that was the one word I could find for it, in order to describe it. Where had I seen this beautiful creature before? Wait... it can't be...!! _Rayquaza_?!

We all had a "what is that?" look on our faces.

"No... fucking way...," I whispered inaudibly. Marie nudged me for saying that.

"Rayquaza...," everyone murmured. It tapped its claws on the window.

"Hold on!" Winona called. "I have problem, though, the switch that opens the skylight is broken." I paused. "I'll have to open it manually, go Gyrellow!"

"Aaah! A bird! I'm scared of birds!" Aaron hid behind Lucian.

"You're a wimp!" He growled.

"Gyrellow said 'you're a wimp'."

"Yes! I am! Thank you!" He shuddered... a lot. Wow. I wish he didn't have ornithophobia.

"Aaron come here," she walked to him and dragged him in front of Gyrellow.

"Aah!" He was really twitching.

"Pet his breast, I promise he won't bite," she sighed.

He did what she said. "Hey…," he paused. "This is soft!"

Gyrellow closed his eyes. "That feels good…," he cooed.

"He said 'that feels good'," she replied.

"_What a beautiful animal_," I thought. "_I wish I could have more beautiful creatures like that... I should catch a Swellow... just wish they did not defecate on me_."

Rayquaza tapped on the glass again. She hopped on Gyrellow and flew him up to the window. She unlatched it manually and it sprung open; he landed on the ground and she returned him. Rayquaza flew in and floated in front of us. "Shire told me about you guys, how powerful all of you are. Team Galactic and Magma are about to destroy Mt. Chimney; and Groudon and Kyogre have been fighting. Do you understand?" It asked (it turned out to be a he). We all nodded, except I was not completely sure who Shire was... I think it was a legendary draft horse. "Good! Hop on!" He appeared to be smiling, if only he was human, he probably would be. We did what he said; he flew out the window and pushed it delicately with his tail (despite being a huge monster, he appeared to a very sensitive creature).

"Thank you," she smiled. "Umm… where's Wake and Gardenia?"

"Gardenia was throwing up, so Wake took her home," Lucian replied.

"Oh, darn," she scowled. I bet they were here before we were... After he mentioned that, I do feel bad for them... I sighed. I petted the Rayquaza... wow he was soft! It felt like feathers! Apparently Winona and Volkner were talking about it; but of course, I wasn't paying attention. He started to ascend... I held on tight as possible. It felt like the clouds were traveling at super sonic speeds. I wish I knew how fast Rayquaza was... it didn't take us very long to get there!

"We're here," Rayquaza looked at us and descended.

"That was fast!" She blinked.

"That was fast...," I mumbled. He landed on the summit of Mt. Chimney; we all got off. Now this place is interesting... I had only seen pictures of it before. It was hotter than a late July afternoon. I began to sweat like crazy... I almost fainted from this. I looked around... I could barely see anything due to smoke and ash coming from the mountain (I think?). I could only see the feet below me; the rocks were almost a reddish-brown colour. Sure enough, Team Magma and Galactic were there, so were Groudon and Kyogre.

"Hmm…," Rayquaza growled. "Kyogre's rain is turning into fog because of Groudon's drought." He flew up. (All I could see was a green flash). "I can take care of that." So that's what it was... interesting!

"What's going on?" She asked. The fog was clearing... I could finally look around. I could see a lava pool not even 100 yards away from us. It looked nasty... I'd never want to step near it. I could also see some warn out rope fence around it.

"His ability negates weather effects," Byron replied.

"It's about time you arrived Ms. Vogel," a man said. "I'm Maxie, the leader of Magma. A little birdie told me that you're good with swords, no?" She nodded slightly. I watched without saying anything.

"Well, I challenge you to a sword fight!" He smirked evilly.

"But –" She blurted.

"No buts about it," he grinned. "Reveal your sword, please."

"Fine," she growled and unsheathed it. There probably was not anything I could do to help... Maxie could have killed me.

"Ah, a rapier, very nice one indeed!" He unsheathed his sword, too. "Shall we begin?" he waved it in front of her.

"Yes!" She did the same with hers.

Their swords clanged about three times. "By the way, Cyrus has your mother," he laughed evilly.

There was definitely nothing I could do... except to watch in horror....

* * *

**A/N: I know legendaries don't have genders, but I think they should... it's not fair to them! :( Poor legends! Sorry this was long... oh well lol.**

**Shire is one of my legendary fakemon. You can see it on my DeviantArt page. My name there is Michelle56. :) Have a nice day!  
**


	11. Swordfight?

Chapter 11

"WHAT?!" Her anger took over and his sword was flung several feet away. She ceased the opportunity and jabbed him in the left shoulder. "If you don't tell me where she is, I'll jab it in even further."

"I-I-I don't know," he stammered. He was sweating like crazy. I cringed and shuddered because blood was starting to drip from his shoulder. She had barely even jabbed him. I gasped.

"You leave me no choice," she growled. She drove it in further. I watched the blood slowly drip from him... I shuddered even more and almost fainted.

"OK, OK! You can stop please!" He gasped and shuddered from the sight of blood. "I do know where she is."

"WHERE?!" She gleaned it out... it made the most disgusting noise I had ever heard. I almost vomited from this.

He collapsed on the ground. "In… Dewford Town…," he gasped and fainted.

"Don't worry, I can help you stop bleeding," she sighed. Everyone except me looked down because I had covered my face with my hands. I finally looked.

"So sorry guys, I can't control my anger sometimes…," she got some gauze from her pocket. She took off his shirt and wrapped it around his shoulder. She put pressure on it; it soon stopped bleeding. I stopped shuddering and cringing.

"Thanks…," he said weakly. "I thought you were going to kill me…"

"Now why would I do that?" She winked. She helped him up. "You'll be OK." She helped him walk over to the others. "Byron, you take care of him, alright? Make sure he doesn't bleed again."

"Yes ma'am!" He nodded.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"You're welcome," he replied. I sighed. We had almost forgotten about Kyogre and Groudon.

"Winona, go ahead and go to Dewford, I'll take care of Groudon and Kyogre," Rayquaza said.

"And just leave my only friends behind?" She growled. "Do you even _KNOW_ what friendship _IS_?"

His eyes widened, it almost looked as if he blushed. "No… not really…"

"Friends are people that stick together even in the worst times! Friends are people that don't abandon you!" She replied, smirking. Amen sister!

"Oh… wow, I didn't know," he hesitated. "Come and watch me then," he flew over to Kyogre and Groudon.

"Maxie, you okay?" She asked.

He seemed to be more alert. "I feel better." He paused. "You've made me want to quit being a part of Team Magma." He got up.

"Quit?" We all said. Was this true? If I am not mistaken, I believe this is one of Cyrus's best friends... I bet it was Cyrus that made him change his mind.

"I'm tired of being evil; I want to change the world in a good way. Can I join your group?" He sighed softly.

"Join?" She blinked. "Let me ask the others." We all huddled together, we came to a conclusion: yes, but under one circumstance.

"Great idea," Cynthia said.

"Yes, you may, but under one circumstance: prove to us that you're able to be good," she replied.

"Fine. Deal," he held out his hand.

We all shook it. "Deal," we all said. Rayquaza was looking at us; he wanted us to come over. We did what he said.

"Oh yeah, Winona, I'm used to getting jabbed by swords," Maxie spoke up. I turned around when he said this, but turned back around to look at Rayquaza. He stopped looking at us and chanted something, that almost sounded Latin-like (to me anyway). Kyogre and Groudon started to calm down. Groudon burrowed under the ground; Kyogre floated in the air, back to the ocean. "Balance has been restored, I must go now. Goodbye," he flew up. We all watched him fly up.

"Bye," I mumbled.

"Roxie?" A voice said. "What are you doing up here?"

"Flannery?" She cocked her head.

"Hello," we all said.

"I'm Flannery," she held out her hand. She was hot, I must admit... she wore a black shirt that only covered her boobs (that is what made her so sexy...) with a flame symbol on it and she wore a nice pair of blue jeans with a belt. She had nice, red hair that seemed to go everywhere. She looked pail and arrogant almost. I mentally drooled... she was just as sexy as Marie. I shouldn't tell her that, she would kill me.

"Hello," we all said. We all shook her hand and told her our names.

"I heard something bad happened in Rustboro, your gym assistant told me," she said.

"What happened?" Roxie growled. I listened closely.

"Team Magma and Galactic have started a riot against Aqua," she sighed.

"Let's go then," Roxie urged. "Winona, I'll meet you in Dewford, alright?" Roxie looked at her.

"Alright, go ahead," she replied.

"Nice to meet everyone!" She chucked a poke ball and out came a Charizard. They hopped onto it. "Bye!" She said.

"Bye!" We all replied. I smiled.

"I need a doctor after this," Winona grumbled.

"I'm a doctor," Lucian replied. "What's wrong?"

"You are?" I paused. "A Croagunk stabbed my buttock." I just wanted to laugh at this...

"Haha," he chuckled. "I've been stabbed by them, too," he reached into his pocket. He started writing something on a notepad. He ripped a sheet of and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thank you," She read it. And yes, he is a doctor because I could see that that was a legal prescription with his name on it.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"So... how do we get to Dewford?" I shrugged. I noticed ash was begining to fall. "Hey look... we might need to get out of here."

"Yeah, doesn't look so good, go Salamence!" Lucian looked concerned.

"Great idea, go Staraptor!" Roark smiled.

"Aah! A bird!" Aaron hid behind Flint.

"I forgot about him, go Pelipper!" Marie smiled.

"Go Garchomp!" Cynthia smiled.

"It's about time I showed her off, go Charizard!" Flint grinned.

"Go Fearow!" I smiled.

More ash was falling before. "We gotta get out of here now, Volkner, I'll let you use Fragmory," Winona let him out. He nodded a "thanks". She nodded back. "We don't have enough time to let anymore Pokemon out." I eyed Aaron. "Aaron, you're flying with me."

He shuddered. "Aah!"

"Winona," Tate said.

"We can ride out Lunatone and Solrock," Liza replied.

"Good, let them out, we'll have to go now," she grabbed Aaron's arm and helped him get on Gyrellow. I chuckled at this slightly. Marie couldn't pass a giggle.

"Aah!" He continued to shudder.

Flint helped Candice get on his Charizard, Lucian let Byron ride on his Salamence, Liza and Tate rode their Solrock and Lunatone, Roark got on his Staraptor, Cynthia got on her Garchomp, Volkner got on Winona's Fragmory, Maxie got on his Crobat, Marie got on her Pelipper, Volkner helped Maylene to get on her Fragmory I got on my Fearow,.

"Ready for take off!" Gyrellow ascended, the others followed. "Take us to Dewford!"

I wasn't paying attention to how much time had passed... probably at least thirty minutes or an hour. We had finally made it. I had forgotten Dewford Town was an island. A very beautiful island indeed. The whole place was covered in a beautiful shade of golden-yellow sand. The ocean... was a beautiful shade of azure blue. I sniffed heavily... I loved the smell of the ocean... and what was that other smell? Ah, it was grilled or fried chicken... couldn't tell which, though. I could feel some of the ocean air hit my hands and face. I looked at the beautiful green palm trees. It was picturesque! I grinned. My stomach hurt again from all the smells of food...

We finally landed somewhat near a strange cave. I couldn't really see very far into it. I had to look at Winona; because I knew she was going to say something.

"Maxie, did he say where he'd be?" She asked.

"The cave over there," he pointed. "You'll beed Flash." Aaron looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Alright then," She nodded. "Aaron? You alright?" She waved my hand in front of his face. I chuckled again slightly.

He seemed to have snapped out of it. "Yeah, I'm OK."

"Buggy Boy, come here," Lucian smirked. He grabbed a pendulum-looking object from his pocket. "Now, watch the pendulum."

"Yes...," Aaron stared at it.

"When I snap my fingers, you won't be scared of birds," Lucian replied. Marie and I snickered.

"Yes...," Aaron repeated; he snapped his fingers and the look on Aaron's face changed. "What happened?" He scratched his head.

"I hypnotized you," Lucian patted him on the head.

We couldn't help giggling at Aaron. "We should go now," she started to walk, we all followed.

"So, Lucian, what kind of doctor are you?" She asked. I listened intently.

"I'm a psychologist (sort of, it's not really my strong point) and a general doctor," he replied.

"Ever done any surgeries?" She asked again. I could tell she was being nosey and she was bored. So was I, so I just had to listen...

"Yes, I have," he smiled.

"Hey Lucian! I just remembered! You were my surgeon trying to repair my hand..." she stared at my hand. (I have no idea what happened!) "Dr. Victor, isn't it?"

"Yes... it is, I remember now," he patted her on the head. "That was three years ago, gaw... I had a flock of seagulls haircut then (not really though, just kidding, that's just what it reminded me of)," he chuckled and we did the same.

Cynthia giggled. "Yes, I remember than," she nudged him. "I thought you were so cute!" I nudged Marie, and she nudged me back.

"We're here," Maxie said. "We'll need Flash of course," he stepped in and we followed. I looked around... it was dark. I couldn't see much. I think it's because Eevee are diurnal... not nocturnal.

"I can take care of that," Lucian let out his Bronzong. I could finally see... but the cave was so plain... no stalagmites or stalactites... no puddles of water or mud. Just a plain reddish-yellow rock. I thought it was an ugly place. We walked without saying anything. Maxie led us, he seemed to have known the way. He lead us to a part of the cave where Cyrus was supposed to be, _but_ he wasn't there. We all spotted Lorelei but she appeared to be knocked out and tied to a chair.

"Mom?" Winona shook her.

"Ehhh...," it looked as if she was drugged up. "Winona?"

"Yes," she replied.

"He drugged me up so much, I don't feel good," she looked a little green.

"Where _did _he go?" Maxie looked around.

"He ran off," she huffed. Winona helped untie her. "Thank you," she tried to smile. Byron came up and helped her.

"You're welcome," she replied.

Byron looked deep into her eyes. "I love you...," he mumbled and blushed. That was the first time I had seen him blush.

"I love you too," she replied. She was starting to look better.

Lucian found a bottle of medicine on the ground. "Ropivacaine?" He blinked. "How did he get ahold of this? Only doctors like me can get a hold of medicine like this." He paused. "It can cause low blood plasma concentrations." We all looked at him. "She'll have to go to a hospital. Let's go!" He started to walk off, we followed him. Byron let his Bastiodon out, he put Lorelei on it and she hung on. We all rushed to a local to see if they'd know where a hospital was - it was in Slateport City. Apparently, I read that it is the largest hospital in all of Hoenn.

A boat captain overheard us. "Hello, would you like to ride in our boat?" He asked.

We all panted for a few seconds and caught our breaths. "Yes, please!"

"I'm Mr. Briney, please follow me everyone," he held out his hand. We all shook it and told us our names, we then followed him to his boat.

We all sighed in relief; Winona and I looked over at Byron and Lorelei, they were truly in love. She and I smiled at them, they smiled back at us. We arrived in 25 minutes... as usual, I wasn't paying attention to the time (why do I keep doing this?!) We thanked Mr. Briney and quickly walked to the nearest hospital.

"What happened?" A doctor said. "Dr. Victor?"

"Yes?" He replied. "Oh right, someone overdosed her on Ropivacaine."

"Right! Follow me! What is her name?" The doctor asked.

"Lorelei," Lucian replied for her because she had fainted.

"And her last name?" The doctor asked again. He put her on the stretcher.

"I believe it's Vogel," I replied.

"I'll see if there's any records in the national database. Oh yeah, I'm Dr. Hurst." Marie and I listened intently...

"Is your nickname Brawly?" Lucian asked. "I think I've seen you before somewhere."

"Yes, my name is Brawly...," he paused for a second. "Are you Lucian?" Brawly... where have I heard that name? Oh yeah, he's a gym leader at Dewford. I heard that in his free time he is a doctor, a surfer and a gym leader. How could anyone handle such pressure?! When it takes YEARS to become a doctor?! I could never do that...

"Yes," Lucian nodded.

"I remember you, I supervised you when you first became a surgeon," Cynthia said.

"Supervisor?" Winona asked. "Interesting job."

"Yes, I supervise over people to make sure they're doing the right thing," she replied. Cool, that sounds interesting! We all stepped into a room... very plain... just a bed and the walls were a boring shade of pink. And the machines... I have no idea what they're called because every time I ended up in the hospital, 99 percent of the time I was out cold or in surgery...

"Someone needs to give her some blood plasma," Lucian spoke up. No one answered, I don't think anyone was sure... "I'll do it then," Lucian sighed. "None of you volunteered... I'd do anything to save a patient or friend."

"Sorry, it's just I don't really like needles...," Winona tried not to blush.

"Yeah...," I heard several others murmuring. I _h-hate_ NEEDLES!

"Come along Lucian, I'll set you up," Brawly said.

"Alright, I'm coming," he sighed. Brawly and Lucian walked off.

"He gets disappointed a lot sometimes," Cynthia said.

"That makes me feel bad," she frowned. She looked all the machines. "Wait... if she has low blood plasma, how come her heart rate is normal?" She cocked my head.

"Good thinking," Cynthia looked at the machine. "The untrained eye never would've seen that. But you're wrong... though she has low blood plasma, doesn't mean she has low blood _pressure_." I wasn't sure what to say.

"Ah, interesting," She rubbed my chin. "Hadn't thought of that yet." Aaron was shuddering for some reason.

"Aaron?" She looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I have to pee!" He shuddered even more. I nudged Marie and we both snickered.

"Ugh, just go, why didn't you say so before?" She tried not to roll my eyes.

"Yes...," he quickly walked off.

"He suffers from ADHD, right?" Volkner asked Cynthia. "I can tell."

"Sadly, he does," Cynthia replied. "He's always shuddering and hyper. But that's why we love him!" She smiled.

"He's so cute," Liza giggled.

"I know, his hair is adorable!" Winona giggled, too.

"You guys like my hair??" Aaron was back, he blushed.

"It's so cute," Marie giggled. "I must admit."

"T-t-thank you...," he blushed again.

"It is," Cynthia smiled and patted him on the head. (She's only a couple inches taller than him).

"You're welcome," we all said.

"Aaron, go get you a soda," I tossed him a quarter.

"S-soda?!" He hyped up. "Yay!!" He walked off again.

Cynthia couldn't help laughing. "You were curious as to what soda does to him, ain't that right?" She nodded and giggled. "That'll just make him pee again...," Cynthia said sarcastically. We couldn't pass a laugh.

"Oh, du'h!" She said sarcastically.

"Coke Coke Coke!" Aaron came back, he was twice as hyper than before.

"Whoa, calm down," Lucian came back, too, and grabbed him by the shoulders. Aaron immediately calmed down.

"How'd you do that?" Winona and I asked.

"Easy, I let all of my calm energy flow into him," he replied.

"That's what I thought," Volkner said.

"Lucian... that feels good," it looked as if Aaron was getting turned on.

"Aaron... don't do the hokey pokey," Lucian grumbled; he let go of him. I snickered again. Brawly came back with a bag full of blood plasma. "Ready to give it to her," he hooked it up to a machine, it slowly dripped.

"She's looking much better," Lucian broke the silence.

She woke up. "You guys saved me...," she said weakly. We all smiled at her because she was feeling better.

* * *

**A/N: Yay lol! :P I like copying stuff from an old story I deleted! XD LOL. Oh yeah, did you see the EliteUnderShipping in this? Lol. It wasn't very much, though. (This is one of my favourite shippings!) :D **

**Hokey pokey - lol I like that! :P XD  
**


	12. Steven Stone

**A/N: I don't own Lifalia, my best friend Robert does; his name here is Rampardos. Argh... I seemed to have lost chapter 45 of this story (because I wrote it on paper, too). I dunno if I can find it or not. I might have to guess on some things. I dunno... Oh yeah... do you know what today is? Probably not. One of the saddest days in American history. The Oklahoma City bombing... it is why I am a little down today... :'(**

**

* * *

**Chapter 12

Lucian's pager rang. "Oh, emergency at the hospital I work at," he read the number. "I have to go now."

"Me, too," Cynthia said.

"Bye," we all said.

"Bye," they replied and walked off quickly.

"Now what?" She sighed. I could hear her stomach. "Lunch?" I perked up.

"Sounds good to me!" Aaron smiled. We all nodded. Oh hell yeah... sounds good!

"Great," she smiled and walked off; we all followed. The cafe looked a little less plain than the hospital room. It had a pack of Mightyena painted on the walls... Mightyena of colours I had never seen before. Brown, pure black and pure grey. I grabbed some fried chicken... I hadn't had any in so long.

"Hey Marie, how are your shoulders? I'm really sorry about that, Honchkrows have an irresistable loving to blood," Winona spoke up.

"It's OK," she replied. "They do?" We all looked at her.

"Yeah, I've been trying to figure out why for years now. I don't think I'll ever know why," Winona replied. "And for some odd reason they're enemies with Starly and its evolved forms. I tried to raise my Honchkrow with my Staraptor, but I came home to a dead Staraptor. It was one of the worst days of my life. I had that Staraptor ever since it was a Starly, I caught it when I was 12," it looked as if she wanted to cry a river.

"Winona...," Byron said. "I think there's a way to bring your Staraptor back to life."

"What?! What!! Am I drunk?" Her jawed dropped and so did ours.

"No, it's true," Roark said. "Her name is Lifalia. I saw her once but no one truly believed me," he sighed. Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy... except me. I saw her... a long time ago... but no one believed me, of course.

"I was digging fossils, I became very tired, so I took a rest. But as I was walking back towards camp, a strange human-like creature appeared before me. I had seen her in a legend before. She soon disappeared and I told everyone on my team, but they called me 'crazy' and 'drunk'," he sighed. "They even said 'are you high?'"

"Roark," I said. "I believe ya." Everyone looked at me. "I've seen her, too," I sighed. "I tried to tell someone but they pretty much said the same things. And I never wanted Cyrus to find out... he would probably mentally torture me."

"Odd... Lucian was telling me about her, too. Of course, I thought he was drunk," Flint spoke up.

"Wow...," she wasn't sure what to say. "I wonder if we're connected somehow."

"I know what you mean," Volkner said. "They have similar personalities from what I've noticed." He nodded. "They're all calm and prefer to be by themselves." I supposed that is true...

"That's true," I replied... I never really noticed.

"Yep," Roark nodded.

"Lucian does like being alone," Flint replied.

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation," someone with a heavy German accent said. He was sitting at the table next to us.

We all turned around. "Hello," she smiled.

"I'm Faulkner, great to meet everyone. Lucian is one of my best friends."

"Hello," the others said.

"Faulkner... where have I heard that before?" She looked into his eyes.

He looked back into mine. "I'm your cousin, Winona."

"Cousin?! Am I drunk or ist hat true?"

"I have proof," he reached into his pocket and got out a family photo out of a wallet. "That's me," he held up the picture and pointed to himself. We all stared at the picture, I could see: Lorelei, Cyrus, Winona (she must've been 1 or 2) and a bunch of other people whom I don't know.

"Wow... I wish I knew that I had a cousin," I smiled.

"I've been looking for you for years now," he looked at me.

"Y-you have?" She blinked. "Bless your heart," she got up and hugged him. He smiled and hugged me back.

* * *

Marie and I were there for three days. Lucian came back but he looked stressed out and Cynthia tried to help him. Even I tried, but he was still frustrated (not at me, but the patient he was treating). I can completely understand that. Faulkner was an interesting person, I liked him. He was Winona's cousin; he is also very kind to all of us. He told Marie and I he used to live in Sinnoh then moved to Johto (and somehow became a gym leader!) but he was on vacation here in Slateport and his wife, Karen, got sick. He never told us what she got... but oh, well. (He happens to have a heavy German accent, he can be hard to understand sometimes).

Brawly, as what he is called (that is his nickname), or Dr. Hurst, is very interesting, too. He is very fast-paced and only stays for a few minutes. But from he tells us, he is a bit arrogant sometimes but he is friendly and out-going. He had to leave in order to go to a surfing contest back in Dewford. (Did I mention I think he looks like a show-off?). I did not catch much about him, so I barely know him.

I found out what the best hospitals are in every region, too. In Sinnoh it is the Celestic Regional Hospital; in Hoenn it is the Slateport Memorial Hospital; in Johto it is Blackthorn Hospital and in Kanto it is Vermillion Mercy Hospital. In fact, as I was walking down the halls of this hospital I saw many awards; all for outstanding medical miracles and practices.

Marie and I left the hospital to explore for awhile. This place is very beautiful. The streets are lined with slate cobblestones all lined up in a nice row. There are also markets of all sorts selling a million things... mostly food and things for Pokemon. Mmm... and the smell... it smells so good here! I think it's hot dogs and the mix of the sea air. The sky... is a rich shade of blue. (To me, the ocean makes everything slightly better). We happened to pass... well, a McDonald's (why does that not surprise me?!) Me stomach started to hurt... I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"I'm hungry...," I stared at the McDonald's.

"Well, come on big appetite, let's eat!" She grinned. I nodded and we walked in. We sat down and I turned around to see a TV behind me.

"Wonder what's going on?" I scratched my head. I didn't really catch what happened.

"Seems that a whole swarm of lots of Pokemon have gathered around," said a voice with a British accent in front of me. I turned around and so did she.

"Hello," we both said. I was wondering who he was...

He sipped some coffee. "Hello, I'm Steven," he replied. Oh my God, it was him! I've seen him on TV. His light blue dyed hair was actually quite nice... he had two huge rings on his fingers (his fingers were huge, too); and bands around the sleeves of his jacket. His black and purple jacket and black jeans made him look classy (and his red tie really stood out, too). He looked solemn and well-dressed. His bluish-grey eyes were somber and were piercing... He had a slight smirk upon his face... but soon turned into a scowl. "This doesn't happen very often though." He started to shake his leg up and down **(A/N: I have no idea what it's called, but I do that a lot. And I'm sorry, I'm not good at describing people... lol.)**

"What Pokemon was it?" I asked, curious.

"Eh, just Surskit.," he replied, crushing the coffee cup. He popped a bottle from out of one of his pockets and swallowed about three pills at once. I looked at Marie and she shrugged.

"Hi Dad!" a little kid said. "Who are they?" She asked arrogantly and smirked, in a little evil girl kind of way. She had golden hair (vaguely like Cynthia's), and the same solemn eyes as Steven. She was wearing black jeans and a black shirt that was plain. She was skinny and didn't look very well-fed... and frail with really skinny arms.

"Oh!" I blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm Stanford," I held out my hand and they both shook it.

"I'm Marie," she held out her hand and they shook hers, too.

"I'm Crina," she smirked and her top left canine showed (as if she wanted to bite/eat us). I could tell she was mentally laughing evilly...

"Is she like a little cousin or something?" Marie asked.

"No, she's my daughter," he replied. We both blinked. How on Earth?

"Oh... interesting...," I replied. I hated to be nosey, but... "Who's the mother?"

He looked at me funny. "Cynthia."

"You... gotta be kidding me...!" Instead of yelling, I just stuffed some fries into my mouth.

"No... way...," Marie blinked.

"Going to get some more coffee...," he got up. (I guess that's his way of avoiding such confrontations).

"Hmm...," I mumbled and swallowed. Marie was silent the whole time... I ate some more fries so I wouldn't freak out.

"Hehehe," Crina laughed evilly.

"What's so funny?" Marie asked.

"Your face," she pointed.

"Haha yes, I just quit Galactic," Marie replied sarcastically. (Now, when someone makes fun of her, she doesn't seem to give a damn).

"You're not mad?" Crina blinked.

"Nah...," she smirked. I snickered.

"It's impossible to make fun of her," I replied.

"Yep," she giggled. Crina scowled... I could sense that she likes making fun of people.

"Oh well, you look weird," she pointed to me.

"Thanks, I take _that_ as a compliment," I said sarcatically and rolled my eyes. Marie and I giggled. Steven came back and sat down.

"I have to go soon, though," he said. "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah... so are we," I replied. "I suppose we'll see ya again?"

"Yes, goodbye," he shook both our hands and the two left.

"Goodbye," we replied while they walked off.

"So... let's go back to the hospital and say goodbye," I smiled.

"Great idea," she replied. So we said goodbye and took the long journey home... tiring, but nice...


	13. Slice of Life

**A/N: A little bit of slice of life writing in this chapter, I hope you don't mind. It's one of my favourite genres (e.g. Yotsuba&! and Azumanga - they're funny mangas if you've never read them before!). BTW, I started a story about Marie and Stan slowly falling in love. ^_^ It's called ConjuctionShipping. Choi.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 13

"Well... we're home," I sighed. I got the keys out of my pocket. "Come on in you three," I said to everyone, even the Pokemon (Marie didn't seem to mind me saying that). I smiled and Marie giggled. I unlocked the door and everything seemed alright. (I don't know why, but I'm paranoid about being something wrong with my house... I check _every_ time!)

"Mis... magius...," there it was again...

I cringed and Marie blinked. "What... do you want?" I asked. It disappeared... just like that.

"That was weird," she sighed. I looked at her Pelipper and my Fearow... they were all scared out of their wits.

"So... how about a little perry and a movie...?" I grinned.

"What's 'perry'?" She asked.

"It's fermented pear juice, it's an alcoholic drink. It was imported from Britain and I happened to have a bottle of it in my kitchen. I saw it a few days ago before we left but I thought we'd wait."

"That sounds good!" She grinned. "You do realise we do have to go shopping...?"

I slapped my face. "You're right... there isn't a thing in this house. And I had an idea... maybe landscape the backyard - there ain't a single tree out there!" I looked out the window at my backyard. All I saw was grass... and weeds. "It's opposite of Jade's backyard... there were huge trees all over her backyard," I sighed. I missed those old times.

"So... you want to do some landscaping?" She grinned.

"Yeah. I used to be good at it... I used to help my parents with it a lot."

"Good. Shall we go?"

"Yes," I heard my stomach. "I could sure use some spaghetti... so... yes, let us go," I grinned and got the keys out of my pocket.

"A snow cone sounds so good...," she drooled. I heard her stomach.

"Let's get a snow cone maker then," I grinned. "You know what else sounds nice? A walk in the park..."

"Yes... it would be nice...," she sighed. "Stupid Cyrus..."

"A movie!" I grinned again.

"Yes!" She chuckled. She and I started to reminisce...

"A concert...," I mused. She nodded. "We are just sitting here! Come on!" I walked to the door and she followed.

"...Wait... don't we need a list of what we need?" She blinked.

"I don't know if I have any paper," I shrugged.

"Oh well! Let's just go on a shopping spree!" She grinned.

"I don't know how much money I have...," I scowled. The money I got was from Cyrus, when he used to give me money. I sent it to the bank whenever possible. He stopped paying me as soon as he started binge drinking... really annoying. I had forgotten how much I had had; probably at least $300 or $400 max. "If we go on a spree, I hope I have enough. Let's go to the bank," I headed out the door. I held it up for her. She grinned and I locked the door. It felt good outside... so warm. I love late June... I never really liked the cold. I noticed that a lot of people had their Pokemon out.

"Hey... they have their Pokemon out, how about we do the same?" I smiled.

"Our Stunkies would be perfect!" She grinned and reached for its poke ball. "Go!" She threw it to the ground and a little tiny Stunky materalized. It is SO CUTE! Hers and mine are probably the smallest Stunkies I had ever seen. Jade gave them to us... (she is our best friend after all, even if she _did_ marry Cyrus).

"Great idea," I did the same. I smiled as it materialized. The two began to chase each other. It's a bit early to tell the sexes just yet... even their voices seem a little pipsqueak-ish. (And their reproductive systems don't develop until they're least a year old, unless they evolve (or if someone performs surgery on them). We got them only a few months before we quit.) "I've always loves Stunkies and Skuntanks... their fur is so beautiful..."

"It would make a nice fur coat," she said sarcastically. Even though she was joking, this used to be true. People and hunters used to slaughter hundreds of them every year because they made _couture_ coats and clothing from their fur. Same with a lot of other Pokemon; such as Starly, Spearow, Pidgey, Bibarel, Lapras, Milotic and Mantine. All of these were hunted because they were either pests, for food or fur (in this case Bibarel). Such a damned shame because they're such beautiful creatures. Humans soon stopped when they place laws on them to protect them.

I chuckled slightly. "Yep." I continued to look around. I spotted a poster... I picked up Stunk and walked up to it. "Pokemon Ping-Pong competition?" I read it out loud. "I love Ping-Pong!" I grinned. I haven't played in sooo long... "I forgot how to play though."

"I know, so have I. I used to play a lot with my dad."

"Maybe we could enter it though?" I mused. "We just need some practice! To the bank!" I grinned. Stunky hid its head in my arms. She picked hers up and smiled.

"I could sure use a visit to the doctor though...," she sighed. I turned around and furrowed my brow. She pointed to a bruise on her arm.

"Is this a result from von Willebrand disease?" I asked. She nodded. "What's the treatment?"

"Blood transfusions with the von Willebrand factor."

"Oh right... I forgot," I sighed. I noticed that the two Stunkies were quiet... which is usual for them. The bank wasn't too far from where we were. "...Well, we're here," I opened the door for her.

"_Merci, beaucoup_," she smiled.

"_Avec plaisir_," I replied. We both walked up to a teller. "Don't you have any money?"

"I have no idea... I could check," she shrugged. We both set our Stunkies down. They both yawned.

"Yes?" A teller said.

"I need a withdrawal please," I replied.

"Yes sir, hang on... your last name please?"

"Caldecutt," I smiled. She typed something on the computer. I read her name tag... it said "Joanne."

"You have $345," she said. "Sign here please," she gave me a sheet of paper. I signed it appropriately.

"Thank you!" I grinned and she got the sheet of paper and handed me the money.

"No problem, please come again," she replied.

"Rawk! Please come again!" A Chatot repeated. Marie and I chuckled at this while our Stunkies chased after us. We walked back outside to hear yelling of some sort.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"I dunno," she blinked. We decided to sneak over to where the yelling was coming from. Turns out it was a battle between someone...

"Torterra, use Frenzy Plant!" said someone... he looked vaguely familiar with his raven-black hair with purple streaks and arrogant sounding voice. He looked solemn and well-dressed for someone his age. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with black jeans and black shoes. He was also wearing a black bandanna. His black eyes almost looked lifeless. He had an odd sneer on his face... as if he was uncomfortable (with life?). What was his name again...? Paul?

"Lucario, defend yourself with Vacuum Wave!" It was Maylene. In her same ole cute self. She grinned cutely. Her Lucario jumped up and a huge wave of energy came from its hands; engulfing the Torterra and its frenzy plants in a huge blast of energy - knocking it down and out of the way. Torterra fainted. She grinned brightly, in the "yes! I did it!" look.

"Hi guys!" We both said.

"Hi Stan, hi Marie!" Maylene turned around.

"Who the hell are they?" Paul grumbled. "And well done, you are a lot better than when I battled you about six years ago..."

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms. "They are my best friends, Stan and Marie."

"Yes they are...," her Lucario said. It was the female one. She too, smiled.

"Hey...," my Stunky said.

"Hi...," Marie's Stunky said.

"Hello little ones," Lucario looked at them. "I'm Lupe, what about you?"

"Sacha," mine replied.

"Sarah," hers replied. _So they have names? Interesting._

"We were about to go on a shopping spree since I don't have anything in my house, if you want to come along," I smiled.

"That would be great! I need some more stuff for my house, too," Maylene replied.

"Come along then, let's go," Marie smiled.

"I guess I'll go now," Paul grumbled. "Goodbye and good riddance."

"Bye," we all replied.

"What is up with him?" I asked Maylene.

"Oh. I guess I didn't tell you what happened six years ago?" She sighed. We both shook our heads and shrugged. "It was after I became a gym leader... I was one for only about six months... when Paul came and challenged me to a battle. He used flying types against me... I lost my focus... he said bad things to me... something like 'you're pathetic', or something like that. I happened to be in town when he ran into me and wanted to challenge me again. And this case, I finally defeated him!" She grinned cutely. "And I defeated him with just my Sceptile and female Lucario!" She looked as proud as a Piplup.

"Aw... how nice! Great job!" I grinned. I held out my hand so she could high-five it.

"Well done!" Marie grinned, doing the same.

"Thank you!" She grinned and high-fived us. We walked nonchalantly to the store... with buying a lot of things on our minds.

* * *

**A/N: If you want me to fastforward, I can.**


	14. High

Chapter 14

"Well," I sighed while carrying a huge bag of stuff. "I think we have everything," I looked down at Tibby. I had bought him a backpack so he could carry stuff back to my house with us. It was cute, I must admit. I looked at her Purugly (whose name is now "Paule" [which is feminine by the way]).; she had some stuff wrapped around her tail. I looked at Maylene. "Hey, would you like to come over for some perry?" I asked.

"What is that?" She asked, looking at me.

"Fermented pear juice," I replied.

"I have to go to college tomorrow though," she sighed. "But I'll stay for a little while!" She grinned cutely.

"Alright, that's fine with us!" Marie nodded.

"Thanks guys, you're my best friends!" She nodded. I felt… loved once again.

"Thank you…!" We both said in unison. What was this feeling…? It felt fuzzy on the inside…

"You're our best friend," I smiled.

She blushed slightly. "T-thank you!" She grinned. I could tell she was feeling the same thing as me. Even with my hands full I was somehow able to get the keys out of my pocket… and somehow unlocked the door with only three fingers. We all walked in and nearly collapsed… Somehow we did all make it to the kitchen. Poor Tibby and Paule were exhausted.

"I almost broke my tail…!" Paule complained.

"I almost broke my arms and back!" Tibby complained.

"Oh guys, hush, you're fine," I replied.

"I-I think I understood them," Marie blinked.

"I already can understand Pokemon, especially Lucario," Maylene spoke up.

"I think if one lives with them for awhile, one can understand them," I nodded.

"True," the two said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to fast-forward a little; because there's a REALLY funny chapter in Lucian… your head will blast off into space… (it's an **_**American Dad!**_** Reference... XD **

**And BTW, they got married on December 15, 2008. And I believe it's supposed to be at least March 23, 2009… (Whoops, I forgot, Stan is now 23 :D! Yay!)**

**

* * *

**"I'm bored…," I yawned while reading a magazine.

"Aye, so am I…," Marie looked at me.

"Do you still have that tracking device?" It was the only thing I could think of right the top of my head.

"I believe I do somewhere…"

"Is that tracking device still in Lucian? I'd love to visit him. We haven't seen him since he broke his arm because of Cyrus…" **(A/N: If you're wondering what happened; Cyrus somehow combined Marie's drug and produced a strange hybrid of many different Pokemon and injected it into him. Lucian taunts him and he bites down on Lucian's arm so hard that his arm broke; and also, Lucian was "kidnapped" by Cyrus while making love with Cynthia.).**

"I shall look for it," she said. "Hang tight," she walked off. I nodded. She finally came back about fifteen minutes later. She brought it over and showed me something… her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Why the hell is Lucian at Galactic base? He is also walking, too…"

"I see...," I looked at the device, too. Something fishy is going on…

"Should we go check it out?" She looked at me.

"Yes. That would be a great idea."

* * *

**A week later… (They're busy practicing for the Ping-Pong competition.)…**

We finally had the courage to walk up to the building I most hated… We both gulped and walked in. There was Cynthia as soon as we turned the corner.

"Hic… ooh this mead and LSD go together…," Lucian hiccoughed.

"Yeah… it's so pretty…," Cynthia mumbled. "Colours…." The two finally spotted us.

"Umm… who are you…?" He said. "Oooh rainbow ponies and yellow-skinned Marie and Stan…," it took him a while to realise it was us. "Stan…? Marie…?"

"Yes, Lucian," I replied sternly.

"What the f-" Marie almost said. "Are you doing, Lucian?"

"What?" He collapsed and then Cynthia did, too.

"Lucian, wake up!" I tried to shake him but he was out cold. The two were out for about three hours… We just decided to look around instead maybe. We snuck back into the room and he finally woke up.

"What?!" He snapped. "Oh sorry… hi Stan, hi Marie."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I looked at him sternly. He was probably too damn high to notice what I was saying. I looked over at Cyrus, whom was somehowbalancing on his head. I mentally chuckled but was still a little upset.

"Umm, excuse me, gotta take a piss...," he ejaculated and walked off to the bathroom.

"I will go talk to him…," I huffed and followed him. For some odd reason, I had remembered where it was. I entered with the biggest scowl on my face (I could see it in the mirror).

"Dammit, do you mind?" He huffed and groaned. His eyes widened and he let out a small "Ow…" I looked down to see that his Luvdisc had somehow frozen his own urine mid-stream. I stared at him in amusement, slightly snickering. He glared and growled at me – he obviously thought it wasn't funny.

I snickered even more. "Wow Lucian, seems you're in a pickle!" I snickered even more.

"Dammit, shut up... you are NOT being funny..."

"But-"

He interrupted me with a retort. "This is not funny..."

"Oh… OK," I turned around. Damn… I can't even manage to be funny without someone else getting angry.

"Could you help me…?" He started to scream. "IT REALLY HURTS!!!" Marie and Cynthia rushed in… The two snickered along with me. "Shit shit shit shit," he said like a million times. He then started to laugh at this. We stopped snickering and realised that the situation was worse than we thought.

"My member is about to fall off you know," he growled but it was directed towards the Luvdisc.

"Cool! Anatomy, anatomy!" The Luvdisc said in sing-song. She froze even more of him. He almost tipped over.

"SHIT!!!" He growled again. "I really have to pee again..." We had been standing there for what felt like two hours... though it was only like a few minutes. He started to laugh like a maniac. He was still high, because obviously I have not excreted all of the acid. He took out a bottle of acid and ripped open the lid and swallowed to more of them. He was definitely high now. "...Red walls and green tiles... oh... what could possibly be wrong with my member? Ohhhh... it is frozen..." At this point, he collapsed - cracking the urine icicle.

"Lucian...," Cynthia shook him. She was still giggling.

"Ehh...," he woke up in a puddle of drool and urine, and a little bit of blood from my forehead. He slowly got up. "What happened? Where am I?" He then noticed my pants were still down and pulled them back up. I mentally laughed at this.

"Your urine was frozen mid-stream, we all laughed, you swallowed some more acid pills and you fainted," Cynthia giggled some more. "And you smell odd."

"I suppose I could take a shower... Cynthia, would you like to join me?" He then looked at us. "You two can wait... I have some important business to attend." he directed that towards Cynthia. I walked out of the bathroom as nothing happened. The others followed.

"You two make yourselves at home," he looked at us.

"Thank you!" We said in unison.

"No problem!" He said and the two walked off.

"What should we do?" I asked Marie while walking to the kitchen.

"Maybe we can battle again… we haven't done that in so long!" She replied. We sat down.

"Maybe so… but I'm a bit sleepy from practicing for the Ping-Pong competition…"

"I know… so am…," she closed her eyes. I thought that was a good idea. We both woke up an hour later to see that Cynthia and Lucian still weren't back. I was a bit frustrated. They finally came back!

"There you two are!" I tapped his foot, pointing at the clock.

"You two okay?" Marie asked.

"How long were we in there?" He asked, stupefied.

"An hour," I replied.

"Ohhh," the two said in unison and looked at each other. He had the weirdest smirk on his face. He kissed her smack-dab on the lips. Real smooth… He looked as funny because the two of us were still a little bit ticked off at him.

"Hmph," we both said in unison while waiting for them to explain why they were there…

* * *

**A/N: Just wait until a little while longer... it'll get interesting... :D**


	15. PingPong: I won?

Chapter 15

Lucian explained to us what happened. Cyrus captured him while he was in bed… he decided to revolt against Cyrus and brainwash him into giving up his position as TG leader… he had an idea about "a new Team Galactic"… we both loved this idea.

"Well, maybe I should just rejoin then," I said.

"Me, too…!" Marie nodded.

"Wow... that was unexpected. Alright, you are in. If you want new nicknames or your old ones, just tell me." He stood up. Marie and I looked at each other.

"Rigel," I smiled. I've always wanted to be called that!

"Vega," Marie grinned.

"Nice names... what should mine be? Hmm… about… Altair…? You guys like that?" He asked.

"I will be Bellatrix," Cynthia smiled.

"Thanks Lucian!" We said in unison.

"No problem!" He smiled.

"We love your names!" We said in unison like robots.

"Thank you!" They said in unison with a little more enthusiasm.

"No problem," we both replied.

"I will be back," I smiled and walked off. He had about three root beers…

"What's taking him so long?" I spoke up about 5 minutes later. "I guess we could go to bed."

"That's fine with me, I'll tell him you two went to bed," Cynthia smiled.

"Goodbye, we'll see you later!" Marie smiled.

"Bye guys!" I smiled as well. "'Later… we'll visit soon" We both walked off and went back home. She leant upon my shoulder, half-asleep.

"We're home sweetie," I smiled.

"Oh… very good…," she smiled back and rubbed her eyes. I unlocked the door, checked and we got ready for bed…

But tonight was different for some odd reason… I could barely sleep. I have no idea why… I finally did fall asleep… Today was going to be the Ping-Pong Tournament. Marie shook me so I could wake up.

* * *

"Wake up, silly," she whispered.

"Hmm… oh… it's the day, isn't it?!" I grinned and immediately jumped out of bed. She grinned. "I'll be ready in a sec!" I put on my normal clothes. (I happened to be wearing PJs… who doesn't? They were a dark blue with black stripes).

"Your PJs are so cute!" She giggled.

"Well so are yours!" I chuckled. Hers were pink with Bunearies. I finally got the correct clothes on.

"OK, I'm ready!" I grinned. My stomach roared at me… I always was a human garbage disposal. She giggled again.

"Hehe! I see you're hungry, as usual!" She mockingly rolled her eyes. I stuck my tongue out.

"I don't even feel like eating, I wanna play Ping-Pong!" I grinned.

"Let's go then!" She pointed.

* * *

"Well, we're here…," I sighed, still hungry.

"Wonder who'll win?"

"It's too hard to tell right now."

"We'll try our best!" She grinned.

"Yes," I nodded and let Tibby out. She let her Lopunny, Lily out.

"Ready to play some games!" Lily spoke.

"Aren't you cute…?" She rubbed her head.

"Yes… she is…," Tibby stared at her. I blinked.

"Hello," said someone. We turned around. "I'm Kay," he held out his hand. **(A/N: His Japanese name is ****Ō, but for the sake of the story, his name in this story is Kay for now! :P)**

"Hi, I'm Stanford," I shook his hand.

"I'm Marie," she shook his hand as well. We both noticed that he had a very nice Shiftry.

"Wow," we both said.

"Thanks. Ya see I'm a former champion of this tournament. You'll have to face Jakob, the new champion."

"Interesting… when do we get started…?" I asked.

"In a few minutes, I'll be over here, see you later!" He smiled and walked off.

"Bye!" We both said. Tibby seemed to be "flirting" with Lily…

"Remember when I used to do that with you?" I chuckled. She nodded and giggled.

"Love at first sight!" She sighed. I chuckled.

"Were are ready to begin, please find your spots everyone!" An announcer said. A line-up **(A/N: Have no idea what this is called...) **on a screen showed everyone who was facing who. I was facing a blonde dude... Tibby and I walked up to him.

"You will lose!" The dude said... Never even said his friggin' name!

"GO!!!" Said the announcer. I grabbed my paddle. He served. I hit it so hard that not even his Prinplup could pass the ball.

"You're good...," he chuckled.

"What the heel?!" His Prinplup mumbled.

"I've been practicing for weeks now," I smirked. I gained one point for this. He served again, and hit it really hard, but Tibby was able to hit and we scored once again. The game finally ended and we won!

"Yes!" Tibby grinned.

"High five!" I grinned and he high-fived me the best he could. Marie walked up to me; happy as a lark!

"I won!" She grinned.

"I did too!" I grinned back. We both high-fived each other. The people that were eliminated left for the stands. The line-up thing appeared on the screen again. I was facing a brunette lady... We walked up to her.

"You ready?" She asked gruffly, as if she smoked a cigarettes.

"Oh yeah I am...," I smirked.

* * *

I won. And again, I won about five games. Marie had to drop out in the third round due to a bloody nose (not sure what happened, I'm guessing either a ball or paddle hit her). I felt bad for her...

Now the it was time to face the champion... I just stared at his Swampert...

"BEGIN!!!"

I was the first one to serve. "Uh," I grunted. My arm was getting quite tired... He severed; the ball was so damn fast that Tibby and I could barely follow it... but somehow he was able to knock it back and get one point. I smirked and the champ served. We all hit the ball a few times... the time ended...

I won. I WON!! YES!! I had won!

And guess what the prize is? Six nuggets with some sort of food...

"Hooray Stanford!!!" Marie cheered from crowd while holding her nose.

"Say cheese!" said a cameraman. Tibby stood in front of me; we both closed our eyes and grinned as big as we possibly could.

This was probably the best day of my life. We both smiled happily while walking home.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, where are my reviewers...? :-/ Stan is sad... :'(  
**


	16. Skywing

**A/N: Present for Blake Wilson, happy birthday! (I saw this on SuidicalToeSock's new story. :P) Even you don't read this in time, happy BELATED birthday....**

**BTW: Something I forgot to mention about Skuntanks. Females have an organ called a pseudo-penis. In real life, hyenas have this. (Skuntanks kinda remind me of hyenas, don't ask why though!) **

**Oh yeah, Stan is sterile. No, not because he got a vasectomy (which he hasn't...!), but because he got in a skateboarding accident before he met Marie (and I'll mention this in ConjunctionShipping soon! And maybe this story...) and because he pulled the catheter out (OUCH!) in the same story.**

**I need reviews, PLEASE! Otherwise I WILL NOT CONTINUE. I don't continue stories unless I get reviews.**

**SPOILERS!!!!**

Chapter 16

* * *

**A few days later...**

**(A/N: If you're wondering what happened, check out my story called Maylene lol. It's really funny.) **

"Stan!!" Marie called from my nap.

"Huh..." I said groggily.

"Lucian is in the hospital!"

"He is... what?!" I blinked. "How did I not hear the phone ring...?"

"I have no idea why...," she shrugged. "We should go though!"

"Yes!" I jumped out of bed. We both got ready to go. I still I wish I knew where my Moped was!

"Hey... do you remember where my Moped might be?" I asked Marie out of plain curiousty...

"Have you tried to garage?"

"I shall look...," I nodded and she followed me to the garage. There it was... right in plain view...! My Moped!

"WOW!" She blinked. "There it is!"

"It won't work though... it needs gas and it's been sitting there for over 8 years..."

"You're right... if only we could get some gas... hey! There's a gas sation not too far from here!" I reached onto one of my shelves and found a gas can. "Come on, let's go!" I grinned. She nodded and grinned. Carrying the gas can; we both left the house to find some gas...

Easier said than done...

Because, for one, I had forgotten where the gas station was. And two, I haven't ridden my Moped in a long time!

And two, I forgot I was part Purugly due to an expirament! (Hence why I was taking a nap...). I had to pretend I was just wearing a costume of sorts...

* * *

**Flashback, about a week ago...**

"Marco...," Marie called.

"Polo!" I grinned.

"Mar-" her voice was interrupted as a stream of ice flowed from her top canines. Where had I seen this attack before? It was Ice Fang of all things! She opened her eyes to see a nice flow of ice in the swimming pool. She felt her canines with her fingers.

"Whoa!! WHOA!!! WHAT the HELL?!?!" The lifeguard nearly fell out of his chair. He ran off, as if he had seen the Devil himself...

"He ran off....! But that was so cool!!!" I clapped. "Shall we go home? I'm hungry..."

"You're always hungry!" She said sarcastically.

"Chicken sounds good, what about you?"

"Yes, that does sound good!" She grinned. I picked her up and carried her out of the pool. She giggled at how strong I have become in the last six or so months. I'm also eating and sleeping better... I put her down and we slowly walked home. We walked passed uptown, which is my favourite place, mainly because it smells like... food. She is always amused when I sniff heavily. There is occasionally music, too. We made it home about 15 or so minutes ago. We sat down to eat when I heard a cracking noise.

"W-was that-t my tooth that cracked?!" I freaked out. I ran to the bathroom, in which there was a mirror. I opened my mouth to reveal two inch-half canines on both top and bottom of my jaw. "...Purguly." Was all I could say. I had read somewhere that they can crack bones of birds the size of chickens. "It must be the beer..."

"Must be...," she blinked.

* * *

**Present**

"Ya know, I almost forgot that I was part Purugly...," I sighed.

"Aww... no one will care! I'm sure of it!"

"I hope you're right," I kicked a piece of gravel... it hit a trash can... or not. It actually hit a Skarmory...

"H-help...," it said.

"Huh?" We both blurted.

"Help.... over here...." We both nodded and walked up to the Skarmory. We kneelt down next to it and really saw the damage on it... It was missing a part of its beak, crest, a toe and a couple of steel feathers from its wings. There were scratches all up and down its body. It was also bleeding from those cuts. The cornea in its eye appeared to be scratched. Its right leg appeared to be broken. It was breathing listlessly. It appeared to be on the verge of death... It... it was a shiny. No wonder someone was after it. It body was a different shade than the normal coloured -- goldish colour with olive green wings.

"Who the hell would have done this to you?! The stupid bastards!" I growled. I looked at it... it looked up at me as a protector.

"...My God...," was all Marie could say.

"Come on, I need you to come to the Pokemon Centre, otherwise you will die."

"No... I want you to protect me...," it said. It was a she.

"But... you might die-"

"I don't _care_...," she protested. "If I evolve into a Fragmory... my scars will heal."

"So... that means you need training then?" Marie asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"But you aren't fit to fight!"

"Human, I am a Pokemon. Pokemon are a lot stronger than humans. I can sense something wrong with you... but what?"

"I'm sterile..."

"That means you cannot have offspring... what happened?" She clapped her bill.

"It's a long story...," I sighed.

"I do not care. Please, sit down." We did what she said.

"I was skateboarding... do you know what that is?" She nodded. "Ah... smart bird. Anyways... my friend asked if I could jump on one of those iron stairwells... well I did... but guess what? I fell. Yes, I fell... I nearly cracked my head open, I cracked two ribs, and my testicles and penis sustained too much damage for doctors to help. So they told me for it to let it heal and that I would be sterile for the rest of my life. Because of that accident, I'm missing a testicle and I've stopped skateboarding... I'll never skateboard again. And there's another reason why I'm sterile. The doctors once put a catheter on me. I decided to escape the hospital and take it out. Well, I, uh... tried to take it out but it ended up messing me up pretty badly...," I was very embarrassed.

"Hmm... very interesting story human," despite only having one leg, she was able to stand up and nuzzle me. I felt this fuzzy and tingling feeling...

"Aww...," Marie smiled. The Skarmory cooed.

"By the way... I am Skywing," she said in English.

"Did you just speak English...?"

"We aren't stupid Pokemon. We can learn anything we want to."

"Cool!" Marie grinned.

"Let's go," I smiled. She then nuzzled Marie. We both chuckled. What an interesting day...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR WILL NOT UPDATE AS OFTEN OR I WON'T CONTINUE...!!!  
**


	17. What happened to Lucian?

**A/N: Here are the names of their Pokemon, if you were wondering:**

**Stan's:**

**Luc – Bronzor  
Tibby – Toxicroak  
Hyacinth – Hippowdon  
Jasmine – Magnezone  
Yvon – Yanmega  
Pierre – Porygon-Z  
Remy – Rotom  
Chloe – Croboat  
Fergie – Fearow  
Sacha – Stunky**

**Marie's :**

**Vienne – Vespiquen  
Dennis – Drifblim  
Lily – Lopunny  
Marise – Mismagius  
Paule – Purugly  
Noel – Pelipper  
Bronze – Bronzong  
Claude – Crobat  
Sarah – Stunky**

**If you can remember in the anime, they BOTH had Golbat and Bronzor. And the others, I don't want to tell you how they got them, because that would SPOIL ConjunctionShipping… **

* * *

Chapter 17

"Well Skywing, I'll have to catch you eventually… you realise that?" I said while walking back from the gas station. "Oh yeah, sorry for kicking you with that rock…," I rubbed her head.

"It does not matter to me, Stanford…," she looked at me and then Marie.

"You sure are cute," Marie smiled, looking up because she is short compared to a Skarmory. She rubbed her shoulder. We hadn't even talked for very long, and we were already home!

"Wow, already home!" I smiled and unlocked the door. I didn't have to check anymore, wanna know why? Because Marie caught that silly Mismagius that haunted us during the night… and that's good… because I can't stand to have a ghost that stares at me naked at night… very creepy.

"How about you meet everyone, Skywing?" Marie smiled.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" I reached into my pockets and let everyone out while she did the same as me. Skywing smiled at everyone.

"Hello, I'm Skywing, what about you guys?"

All of the Pokemon replied happily. I think they liked her. Sarah and Sacha began to tussle with each other, as usual. I think they're male and female… but Sacha being a masculine and a feminine name, it's still kind of hard to tell… and sometimes their voices it can be hard to tell, too. And females have an organ called a pseudo-penis – they even mate and give birth through it – like how a human would (like me haha!)

I flipper Sacha on its back to see whether if it was male or female… I was right! Sacha is a male. "Hehe that tickles…!" He giggled.

"Hey Marie, remember me telling you about a Skuntank's pseudo-penis?" I then picked up Sarah and turned her over.

"Hey… that does tickle!" Sarah giggled as I pointed.

"That does sound familiar…," Marie mused.

"I'm not even touching you Sarah, I'm just pointing," I chuckled and put her back down on the ground.

"But still, I can feel it!" She giggled some more. We couldn't help it, either.

"I think it's fascinating…," Marie nodded.

"I agree… brings back memories about my anatomy class…"

"You do know a lot about anatomy!"

"This is making me reminisce…"

"I agree," she giggled.

"After we visit Lucian at the hospital – there's something I've always wanted to do – travel to every region…," I sighed.

"I've always wanted to go back to my hometown, Mossdeep City…" I saw that the two were beginning to tussle again. "Well, let's go see if your Moped works or not," she nodded.

"Great idea," I headed to the garage. The two followed, and so did Skywing.

"You humans have such crazy inventions…," Skywing blinked.

"It's called a Moped, and I'm hoping the engine hasn't failed on me," I replied while rubbing her head. "Will you get scared if I start the engine?"

"Don't worry, I've seen a million cars in my life," she replied.

"I'm right here, too," Marie smiled. I rubbed her head, too and smiled. She grinned back. I sat down on the Moped while Marie pushed the button to open the garage door. I gunned the engine, and surprisingly after sitting about eight years in my garage; it actually worked. And I do remember how to drive one.

"Awesome!!" I called. She nodded.

"Glad it works!" She called back. I drove back into the garage.

"Skywing, we'll be back later, OK? Will you watch everyone – especially Sacha and Sarah – please?" I asked nicely.

"Anything for you," she replied. Marie hopped on and we both said goodbye.

Oh great…! I had forgotten about that route that rains every fucking hour of the day (except when it's extremely hot out or when it snows…). I hated that route, ever since I first stepped foot on it. Not even scientists can figure out why it rains there all the time. We were both soaked to the bone when we exited the area. Weird thing is, even while driving my body shook all the water off (like a canine)… this caused Marie to get even more soaked than she is now. She scowled and then giggled.

We were very close to the vicinity of Celestic Town. There's one way to tell: the thick fog that forms in the morning and late evening. Luckily, there isn't much fog right now. And it's extremely humid too, and very wet from the fog evaporating… this makes it hard to sweat. I can second-guess why it's always foggy and humid: the clouds that form above the mountain come down and the winds push the clouds down to the ground – I'm not a walking meteorologist, so I have no idea…

"Finally here," I sighed.

"I'm so glad," she nodded. I parked (?) the Moped in the parking lot and we both went inside, soaking wet…

We both walked up to the main counter. "Hello?" I smiled.

"Hello, may I help you?" A clerk said.

"We're wondering what room number Lucian is," I replied.

"Room 345, second floor," she pointed.

"Thank you!" We both smiled and walked to the elevator. Every time I enter an elevator, I think of it as being a perfect place to make out… but in this case, it would be impossible…

It dinged and we walked out. I let out a "meow" on accident.

"Whoops," I blushed.

"Don't worry about it," she giggled. We both walked into to see a really badly injured Lucian.

"Hey guys…," he said weakly.

"Hi Stan, hi Marie," Cynthia smiled. "I'm glad you came over."

"Yeah… I'd do anything for my friends," I smiled.

"Me too," Marie agreed.

"Hey Lucian… what… happened per chance?" I twitched my tail.

"Ah… it's a long story… I suppose."

"I'd love to hear it!" We both said.

"Please don't laugh…," he blushed and we nodded. "Anyways… I came home from being in the hospital (you remember, because you were there), we both came home, fell asleep and woke up the next day – I had a weird dream about being in Cynthia's body – well I woke up the next day to see that this dream had actually come true.

"Aaron freaked out (as usual, but he understood), and he said he'd take care of our house. We set out to go to the very top of Mount Coronet… it took us about three days to get to a level area… we found a cabin…

"We left the cabin and walked for several hours – only to be captured by a huge group of Floatzel led by a Glaceon. They tied us up and they used their musk to knock us out (and it smells like SHIT! I must tell you…), we both escaped… they bowed down to us and ask us if we could possibly help them defeat their rival group – the Blackfurs – they're Weaviles. We defeated them.

"We told them that we had to go and find Jirachi… one of the leaders, Merick, asked if he could come with us. So we said 'yes'. We moved on and came to a lake that happened to have a beach… so we stopped there for awhile. We soon moved on… but there was something wrong with my Salamence, Storic… for some odd reason, (I think believe it was the snow), he fell to the ground. I landed flat-faced with a broken arm, while Cynthia was just fine.

"I woke up to see a horse leaning against me – it was buckskin Rapidash named Cadeyrn. He appeared to be dead… Then Flint arrived on Suffolk. Then Arceus appeared; so he could live… she did something to him and disappeared. He well, still looked dead… His fur (pelage) was turning pale, chunks of it were falling out, pieces of his mane were falling out, he was drooling, and his eyes were somewhat glowing… it could only mean one thing: he was cursed by a Spiritomb.

"Indeed he was – because the Spiritomb inside of him began to laugh. We called for Arceus again; she said she hadn't dealt with a Spiritomb in over 100 years… she soon disappeared. The sky began to turn black and Giratina appeared. He still didn't look too good… so Flint offered to take him to the nearest vet.

"We walked for several hours before meeting up with Lorelei's Articuno, Aurora. We came to a level area, where a nice blue light shone… being part Pokemon still, this light was addicting and I couldn't stop looking at it… same with Merick and Aurora.

"Turns out it was a reborn Lumineon named Leon. Now reborns are Pokemon are Pokemon that used to be human but died on accident. I asked him if he could get any food for us… Cynthia and I fainted and we woke up to the sound of a crunching noise. He had caught us some crayfish.

"We moved on… and finally arrived at the place where Jirachi supposedly lives! And yes… he was there! He wondered what our wishes were… we both closed our eyes and slept for a few hours… To wake up and see that we were ourselves again! I was in serious pain though, below the belt… how come Cynthia hadn't noticed that before? We asked if the three Pokemon wanted to come along or not… Well Cynthia battled Leon and Merick; she caught them both. And Aurora said she would go find Lorelei again.

"Well… I then told a story about how I met Ash and. Co. This is another story, so I'll tell you later. Cynthia shook me because Flint and Suffolk had come back. At first Suffolk couldn't teleport because of the snow – but I told him I could see through the snow because I had used your drug, Marie, to try to escape Galactic – turns out I was a Luxray. But the weather changes so quickly… Suffolk could teleport.

"It's a weird feeling when Suffolk teleported – it's like time stops and everything becomes blurry. I then realised how much pain I really was in – I diagnosed myself with orchitis – which is the inflammation of the testicles…. For some odd reason, Suffolk had stopped teleporting. He had teleported to a cave… we soon fell asleep from exhaustion. We got back on Suffolk – he began to teleport again. Flint was so knocked out, that you could poke him and he wouldn't budge.

"Cynthia told us a story about how she kicked Paul's ass… but that's another story once again, I'll let her tell you guys it if you want to. Suffolk wanted to hear another story once again to defeat the doldrums of boredom – the story is called 'The Magician's Horse'. We can tell you it, later, too. We soon fell asleep again… and the next morning, Uxie appeared before me, wanted me to let Mespirit go. I had no other choice, I did so.

"The next minute, we all heard a strange chuckling noise – it was Cyrus! He was after Uxie! Somehow Charon had created an instrument or machine to track her down… I took a good look at Cyrus: he didn't look too good. I diagnosed him with cirrhosis (causes normal tissue in the liver to be replaced with fibrous tissue). It was caused by his alcoholism. He vomited all over us somehow…

"The bastard fell to the ground – I couldn't have just left him there – that's not like me. Stupid bastard still wasn't convinced about quitting drinking alcohol… He had fainted; so I turned him over to feel his spleen and liver… his liver was hard… but there was something else: he had stitches from a biopsy! We need help… so Suffolk called upon the other two legendary horses: Shire and Vanner. They teleported to Celestic Town so fast I wasn't paying attention… I took Cyrus to the hospital and I admitted him and myself.

"My diagnoses for both of us are correct… make a long story short – I'm here because I have orchitis."

Marie and I nodded. "There's something we want to tell you…," I smiled.

"Yes?" The two said in unison.

"We're planning on going through all the regions… so we have no idea how long we'll be gone," Marie smiled.

"That's great!" He grinned.

"Yep!" Cynthia nodded.

"You two have fun, alright?"

"Thank you!" We both said in unison, too.

"Good luck!" Cynthia smiled.

"Thank you once again!" We both said.

"No problem!" The two smiled.

"Call us, here's my number," Cynthia grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote their phone number down.

"Thanks! Goodbye! See you later!" We both said simultaneously.

"Bye!" The two replied in unison. We walked out…

* * *

We were already to go. We were both excited! We were going to board a ship to Pallet Town.

_**Couldn't wait.**_


	18. Lemon

**A/N: As promised, there's a lemon yay! Besides, Miss Rammstein** ** wanted me to write one anyway. And more singing yay!  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 18

"Ahhh...," I breathed in. "Smells so good..." The salty air smells so good. I can't really describe it... it smells well... salty! The Pacific Ocean is a rich shade of blue, almost a violet blue. There are clouds and several islands in between. Sometimes the sea water sprays onto one's face... feels and tastes good - but it isn't really good in the eyes though.

"It does smell nice...," she smiled. Some more clouds started to roll in. "Hey, look at those clouds..."

"A storm?" I blinked.

"That ain't good," said someone behind us. We turned around to see an old fisherman.

"Oh?" We both said.

"Is it a hurricane?" I asked.

"No. It's just a tropical storm," he replied.

"I-is that bad?" She blinked.

"I'm a wise ol' fella... I don't think it'll be that bad," he mused. We both blinked and sighed in relief.

"Let's go get something to eat then," I grinned.

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that...," she chuckled. I chuckled back and we both walked down stairs where they keep all the food...

Now I could probably tell you what kinds of food they have down there, but it would take _too long_...

But my favourite is bound to be cantaloupe and honeydew melon... they have the best flavour on Earth.

Did I mention they also battle down there? Cool eh? I'd love to battle someone.

"Hey Marie, wanna battle someone?" I grinned.

"I have not battled you in awhile...," she winked.

"I know... I have no idea how strong you are...," I smirked. "One on one?"

"Yes... sure thing!" She smirked back and we both walked to one of the battlefield things...

"Alright, go Lily!" She called and threw the poke ball onto the ground.

"Go Skywing!" I smirked and threw the poke ball onto the ground as well.

"Ready for battle!" Lily said proudly.

"So am I," Skywing smirked.

"How come you are battling with her? Are you OK with that, Skywing?" She tried not to sound rude. "No offence of course."

"None taken," I smiled.

"I want to evolve and hurry up and heal my scars... let's get started, please?"

"Sure thing, sorry!" I smiled. "I have no idea what you know, but try an Aerial Ace!"

"Right!" She flew up (despite missing some feathers!)... A white light surrounded (pretty...) her and she smashed into Lily. Lily got up and jumped into the air.

"Ice Beam!" Marie smirked. A bluish light appeared from her mouth... it almost froze Sky, but she moved out of the way.

"Nice move Skywing! Now Air Cutter!" I smiled as she flew into the air and whipped up some wind... this caused Lily to tumble. She slowly got up and shook herself off.

"That was awesome Stan!" Marie grinned. "I do think that's enough."

"Aww!" I groaned. "You always do that!" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "I guess I'll get some cantaloupe..."

"Wait!" said a girl running up to us. She had long blonde hair with rainbow streaks, skinny jeans with rainbow stripes, a t-shirt with a blue and green pattern, red converse high-tops, and rainbow gloves. She looked a bit hyper, because she was twitching in her britches. "I'm Amy!" She grinned and held out her hand.

"Meow...," her Delcatty meowed.

"I want to battle you," she said.

"Me?" I pointed to my chest. She nodded. Marie grinned.

"Go Stan!" She cheered.

"Eh... I dunno... I'm kinda sleepy...," I fibbed yawning. Marie giggled. She knew exactly what I meant... But before I could think about anything else, the piano player sitting up on the stage began to choke. Luckily, I knew CPR... but my lisence expired...

"Someone help!"

"I know CPR!" I quickly ran to the stage. I grabbed the person by his stomach and did the Heimlich manuever... turns out it was a piece of gum -- not surprising...

"Thanks! I appreciate it!" He grinned.

"No problem," I smiled. "Say... I can play the piano, too. Do you mind if I play?"

"Not at all... can you play _Rondo alla Turca _by Mozart?"

"Yes, I can! It happens to be my favourite song!" I grinned. I sat down and began to play. Though I had no sheet music, I still remember how it does. It is indeed a beautiful song. It finally ended and I decided to play another favourite: _Turkish March_ by Beethoven. It eventually ended... I stood up and bowed. The weird thing is... people actually cheered and whistled. I walked up to a microphone.

"Thank you! Now, I would like to invite someone special up to the stage, my best friend and wife, Marie Caldecutt."

"Woohooo!!!" The crowd cheered. Marie grinned and walked up on the stage. She bowed to the crowd.

"We want to thank you all... but first, we want to sing a duet together. It will be a surprise," I smiled. We both turned around, facing the wall. "What can it be?" I whispered.

"Bridge Over Troubled Water?" She whispered back. I grinned and nodded.

"_**When you're weary, feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes, I'll dry them all,  
I'm on your side, ohhh, when times get rough,  
And friends can't be found**_,

"_**Like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will lay me down,  
Like a bridge over troubled water,**_

_**I will lay me down**__," _we sang in unison.

"_**When you're down and out, when you're on the street,  
When evening falls so hard, I will comfort you.  
I'll take your part, oh, when darkness comes,  
And pain is all around**_," I sang.

"_**Like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will lay me down,  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will lay me down**_," she sang.

"_**Sail on silver girl, sail on by,  
Your time has come to shine, all your dreams are on their way.  
See how they shine, oh, if you need a friend,  
I'm sailing right behind**_,

"_**Like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will ease your mind,  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will ease your mind**_," we both sang in unison. We both bowed as the crowd cheered. We walked off the stage and back to our cabin.

* * *

"Hey baby," I winked while in bed. "You wanna have a little fun? Better hurry, or it'll run and hide...," I chuckled.

"Sure...," she winked and jumped in bed. She blinked. "You realise we're on a ship?"

"Who cares... this bugger wants a treat..."

She just laughed, "fine...," she got onto of me.

"This is the best... and the weirdest sex ever...," I moaned.

"Yeah...," she yawned. "I'm sleepy..."

"Sleepy while having sex? -- Seems a bit odd..."

"Because you are so warm and comfy...," she moaned.

"I know... aren't I?" I chuckled. That yawn... they are so contagious... I, too, yawned...

"Hehe!" She giggled. "Now _you are_ sleepy!"

"Sex... is tiring...," I groaned.

"It is tiring..."

"Well, at least we could have it a million times a day," I said sarcastically. "Since I'm sterile... that means no fumbling for any condoms!"

"Haha," she mocked.

"Oh well, goodnight," I smiled and turned to my other side.

"Night...," she replied, yawning. I turned off the lamp and we immediately fell asleep.

"_I hope no one heard us, and Marie better not get pregnant_," I thought. Even though I was sterile, there still could be a chance... One chance in a million.

_**Oh well.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I love writing lemons... 8D**

**Oh yeah "Bridge Over Troubled Water" is copyright to Simon & Garfunkel...  
**


	19. Alcohol is awesome

Chapter 19

"Stanforrrrrd! Stanforrrrd! Wake up!" She almost shoved me off the bed. I opened my eyes and she was shivering and shuddering like crazy...

"Huh...," I said groggily. I rubbed my eyes and she had something in her hand. "What is it...," I rubbed my eyes to see that it had two pink lines... I had forgotten what that meant... "And what is that..."

"I'm... pregnant Stan...," she mumbled.

"You're-you're w-what?!" I almost fainted, falling out of the bed. The next minute, I was near the toilet, vomiting last night's dinner... "Oh... not again...," I shuddered.

"Are you OK?" She kneeled down next to me.

"Not really...," I retched. "No more sex...," I shuddered at this thought.

"I read that you can still have sex while a woman is pregnant...," she replied.

"Where did you read that?!?! Really?! No way! I had no idea... you gotta be joking me!"

"This," she handed me a book.

"_All About Sex and Parenting_; right... and where did you get it?" I blinked.

"Well, I have had it for awhile now..."

"Oh yeah... I remember that now. You said you got it from Jade... speaking of Jade, I want to call her... I miss my Sis." (Even though she is my cousin, I consider her my sister, because I was adopted by my aunt and uncle).

"Aww...," she hugged me. "I miss Jade, too..."

"I have my cell phone," I pulled it out of my pocket and turned it on. I dialed her cell phone number as quickly as possible while wiping the vomit off my chin.

"Hello?" She answered hoarsely and coughing.

"Hey, it's little Bro!"

"Stan! How are you?!" She coughed again.

"I was OK..., but you sure don't; are you OK?"

"I'm fine Stan, please don't worry about me hun," she chuckled. "So... 'sup lil Bro?"

"I'm on board a boat going to Pallet Town... it's too bad you can't join us...," I scowled.

"Wait… maybe I could meet you there? Cyrus is currently in the hospital under intense therapy… so I can come."

"Wait… you're joking, right?" I chuckled.

"No… I'm not," I could sense she was grinning. "I'll meet you there! I have to go now! Bye lil Bro!"

"Bye big Sis!" I grinned and hung up. "Yay she's going to join us!" I grinned and jumped up, forgetting that I was slightly seasick… "Ahh…," I fell to the ground. "I don't feel very good…"

"Are you OK sweetie?" She patted me on the back.

"Yeah… just a little bit seasick…," I retched.

"I think you ate too much last night…"

"Think you're right…"

"How about we get your mind off the seasickness by resting on the poop deck…?"

"…That reminds me of diarrhoea…"

"How about 'the front of the ship'? Does that sound better?"

"Yeah…," I sighed. "It does." She smiled and helped me up. She also helped me walk to the 'poop deck' of the ship… I just hate that word… reminds me too much of diarrhoea… But it felt a lot better than being below deck.

"…This feels better," I sighed while sitting in a folding chair thingamajig… She smiled at me. I breathed in the fresh, salty air…

But the next thing I knew, a crazy bird flew into my face.

"Oww!" I slightly yelped and fell out of the chair. "What the fuck was that?!" I sat up to see a tiny little Pidgey huffing and puffing in effort (and not even stopping…). Poor thing was covered in feathers falling off. Marie and I blinked at the same time.

"Oh… oh I'm so sorry!" The Pidgey said… it was a he.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I was migrating when a gust of wind threw me off and caused me to crash into your face. I'm on my way to Kanto. I have to go now though."

"Wait… we're going there, too," I smiled.

"You are…?" He blinked. "OK, I'll perch up here then," he spread his wings and flew up to one of the masts.

"Well… I'm hungry," I sighed. She smirked at me.

"Well, I knew you'd say that! Besides, you just got done vomiting."

"I know, I did…," I chuckled and got up. "I wonder if they'll have any shrimp down there?!"

"Well, let's go see," she grinned and grabbed me with her incredible strength. This caused me to grunt slightly.

"Damn… since when have you been so damn strong?!"

"Umm… I dunno, never really noticed!" She grinned. I chuckled and she let go. I could smell… seafood. What a glorious smell… one of my favourite smells. It smells… well, fishy! She chuckled as I breathed in heavily. Can't help it really, I think it was her drug that changed me.

"There you are!" That one girl from last night said.

"What?" I turned around while sucking a piece of shrimp scampi down my throat. I almost choked on it, which is very unusual. "You almost made me choke on this luscious scampi!" I coughed up some of the butter. "…And that was good scampi, too…," I grumbled. The girl blushed.

"Oh… I'm sorry…," she sighed.

"Hi there!" Marie smiled. "Great to see you again!"

"Great to see you again, too…!" She smiled.

"So what's up?" I coughed again.

"I-I was wondering… if I could travel with you…?" She asked cautiously. Marie and I blinked.

"Um… I guess so," I shrugged. "But if we ever tell you that we're going to go somewhere alone, YOU leave us ALONE. Got that?"

"Yeah!" She nodded.

"But right now, I'm really hungry from upchucking my dinner… please leave me alone?" I sucked down another piece of shrimp without choking. "This is so good…," I ate some more.

"This is even better!" Marie started to chug some alcohol-laden punch. "Wow… this-is-is amazing!" She looked tipsy. She is exactly like me: tipsy even after the first drink.

"I should have some of that!" I walked over and dipped a cup into it. I sucked it down and was already half-drunk. "This is-is gooood…"

"I-I to-told y-you!" She stuttered.

"Yeah… y-you did-did!" I grinned slightly. We slowly but surely rambled back to our cabin.

"Meow!" A Delcatty meowed. It was that one girl's…

"Hi-hi!" We both stuttered.

"There you are!" That girl said.

"I-I'm prett-y-y sure-e I-I saiddd 'leaveee usss alone…," I grumbled.

"Humph…!" She walked off.

"Th-that was close…," I sighed. We both walked into the cabin and collapsed on the bed.


	20. I have a WHAT?

Chapter 20

"Ahh…," I sighed from after waking up from my nap.

"I don't feel drunk anymore…," she grinned.

"Me neither…," I grinned. "Say, how about we actually battle each other?" She nodded.

"Great idea!" She smiled and got up. We both walked out of the cabin and onto the back deck of the boat. Some salty air both stung our noses; but tell you what, it smelt really good. Salty air reminds me of... well, seafood! I wanted some more scampi... just love its buttery flavour... I love food, period. "I suddenly have a craving for pickles...," she mumbled.

"Ha, that is pretty funny," I chuckled and she hit me in the back of the head.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"She must be pregnant!" That one girl said, her name is Amy… She was spying on them... sly little bitch (just kidding my dear friends.)

"Meow (hmm)..."

"At least you agree with me. See her cramming those pickles?" She snickered.

"Meow (yes)..."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, on the other side of the boat...**_

"Ahh...," a kid breathed in the fresh air. "That smells so good... Pallet Town is going to be interesting city...," he looked around. He was about 10, short stature and skinny as a toothpick; and very smart for his age and very mature (like his father). His blue eyes (which can look purple in some lighting) sparkled in the sunlight, and so did his black hair. He sighed and looked around. And then, he spotted Stanford... "Why... does he look like me?" He whispered. He blinked a couple of times and decided to follow them to the restaurant... He saw Marie cramming pickles in her mouth like garbage disposal.

* * *

_**Now back to our heroes...**_

"Mm... these pickles are so good!" She grinned.

"I know, they are!" I never really liked pickles, but Dill pickles are delich. "Mm... I think I have a craving for them now, too. They are amazing!"

"I never really liked them but I do have a craving for them!" She looked up and saw the kid. "Psst...," she nudged me. I looked up and saw him, too. "Does he not look like Jade?" She whispered.

"Odd..., he does...," I whispered back. He looked a bit like me, too; but most of all: like Jade. I crammed another pickle into my mouth. I gulped loudly. We both walked up to him slowly. I tapped on his shoulder. "Hi there."

"Ahh! Oh hi!" He jumped. Our eyes locked and we gasped; almost fainting. He looked exactly like Jade and I! We all blinked and rubbed our eyes.

"How come... you look like me?" I blinked again.

"How... come you look like me?!" He blinked, too.

"I-I dunno...," I rubbed my eyes. It was like seeing a mirror image of Jade and I. Oh... oh... hell no! It cannot be! That time Jade and I had sex... "Oh... God...," I gulped.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Marie, remember that flashback I told you about 8 years or so ago...?" I shuddered.

"Umm... yes...," the look on her face changed dramatically. "Hell no! It cannot be!" She almost retched.

"Can we have a min-minute?" I just wanted to scream! But that would not be wise... especially on a shit, I mean ship. He nodded and we walked off nonchalantly. "Marie... this kid could be my son for all I know... but-but there is no way of knowing unless we go to a doctor and get a DNA test. It is highly possible he could be a relative I never knew about..."

"Yes. We should do that."

"Wait... I remember Jade moving away for awhile... for about 9 months... so that-that could be why she moved... she told me it was because she had a job at a restaurant in Sunyshore... I cannot blame her. She wanted it to be kept a secret... I can see why..."

"I would do the same, too...," she sighed.

"I understand… I understand completely. I would do the same… if I were a girl."

"I'm glad you understand… I'm guessing Jade put him up for adoption? If he's your son that is…"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, wherever Jade is…**_

"I'm almost there lil Bro!" She smiled. She was riding on Cyrus's Honchkrow.

"We're almost there!" He squawked.

"I sure hope so!" She smiled. She spotted the boat. "There it is!" She spotted our heroes.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back to our heroes…**_

"Hey look! There's Jade! I wasn't expecting her to be able to find us on such a huge ship," I smiled.

"JADE!!!!" We both called.

"Hey guys!" She smiled as Honchkrow landed. "What's up…?"

"Ah nothing… Jade, we have something to show you…," I said sheepishly. She smiled. Marie giggled slightly.

"Alright, show me then," she replied. We both nodded and walked back to where the kid was. He was sighing and staring into the sea water below, as if he was about to vomit…

"I don't feel good…," he mumbled. He looked up to see us. "Oh hi there!" He smiled cheaply.

"Are you OK? I overheard you," I replied. "Anyways, I'm Stanford, this is Marie, my wife; and this is Jade, my cousin," I pointed to them.

"Hi!" The two said in unison. We all shook his hand.

"I'm Jasper," he smiled. Jade's face turned really pale just after he said that.

"Umm… Jade?" I blinked. No reply. "Jade…?" I waved my hand front of her face.

"J-Jasper, you say?" She gulped. "Oh God… he looks exactly like me… he looks exactly like the son I named… before I gave him up for adoption…"

"Son…?!" All three of us blurted out.

"Y-Yes…," she sighed very hard, almost crying. "He is my son… Stanford… remember all that sex we had almost 10 years ago? Yeah… that's what happened…"

"But… I thought I was sterile…," I stared blankly.

"Remember, it only takes one sperm cell to make a baby…," Marie spoke up. We both nodded.

"Mom… Dad…?" He stared blankly at us. "Oh God… think I'm going to be sick…"

"Me too…," my face flushed red. I leant over the ship. "Oh God… I have a son…," I swear my eyes leapt out of their sockets. "So much… for a nice meal…" It was in the ocean now. I saw a couple of Majikarp suck it down. "Eww! Majikarp are so gross…"

"I know…, they are…," he stared into the water. Marie and Jade were silent…

"…What do we do now…," Jade finally spoke up. Jasper walked over to her and he hugged her tightly. "Shh… it's OK." We all hugged her, too.

"Now… that we're together, let's try to have fun," I smiled. "So… what are you doing here, son?" I asked.

"I'm here to get my first Pokemon! My umm… adopted mom let me!" He grinned brightly… it was so cute.

"Ah… very well," I smiled. Jade and Marie smiled, too. "What are you going to choose then?"

"I've always wanted a Squirtle…"

"Nice choice!" We all happened to say. We all chuckled at this.

"Yeah… they're really cool," he grinned again.

"Can't believe this is my son…," I thought. "I wonder if he's inbred… no, I doubt it… Jade is my cousin… but still…"

"Stan…?" Marie blinked.

"Huh? Oh, only thinking… sorry."

"Right… that's OK," he patted me on the back.

_**The sun began to set…**_

_**This was my first opportunity to make a good impression on him…**_

_**Hopefully I won't do anything stupid.**_

_**He is a kid, and kids are highly influential.**_

_**Ah well,**_

_**I've had a great day today.**_

_**I'm glad to see Jade again, I have no seen her since we've quit.**_

_**Nice, nice times.**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: Just thought I would introduce him. I think he's gonna be a good charrie. :)  
**


	21. What the hell?

**A/N: Disclaimer: I have not seen DP136 yet, but I hope to soon. I'd much rather see it in English. **

**Also, Looker has turned into an eccentric bastard… XD so yeah… he's a little bit OOC.**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Look, there's Cinnabar Island – which means we are definitely getting close to Pallet Town," I grinned while staring out the window into the nice, bright sunshine. I sniffed the air – it smelled like fish. "…Seems that Cinnabar Island is pretty famous for its fish."

"Yeah – I heard that, too," Marie smiled at me. "Sure does smell good though…" She sniffed the air, too. "So… shall we go see Jade and Jasper?" She hopped out of bed and put some clothes on.

"Yes, sure, I think Jasper deserves to know more about his parents," I nodded. I put some clothes on, too. We were well on our way to the gallery until I was tackled down by someone.

"Ow… dammit, what the hell was that for?!" I cursed. I turned around to see Looker… he had a hold of my legs. "Looker…?" I mumbled. Marie turned around instantly. "What the hell do you want?" I groaned.

"I have finally caught you once again!" he said valiantly. "It's so good to see such a villain," he smirked.

We were silent – why was he still after us – even after about six years?!

"Looker, you dumbass, whatever we were doing at Mt. Coronet (which I have forgotten what it was) is in the past… about SIX FUCKING YEARS AGO!"

"How can I not know if you're up to something…?" He grinned evilly.

"Looker, get off of him," Marie punched him clean in the back of the head. "And we are not a part of TG anymore!" She growled.

"Ow…," he moaned.

"What is up with you Looker…?" We said in unison.

"You have some explaining to do…" – I turned around to see Jasper and Jade – "Especially to my son and cousin, too."

"Oh lookie here, we have Jupiter, too," when he said that – I knew he was a freaking, eccentric bastard.

"I have a name… stupid," Jade huffed.

"We all have names…!" Jade, Marie and I said in unanimity.

"We're not some stupid vivisection guinea pigs without any proper names," Marie popped her knuckles. "You do know we quit last year? And that Cyrus is a bastard?"

I could smell his breath; I had noticed it before… but I knew something was odd and wrong. "Stop guys, I think he's drunk or high or something…" His body chemistry was definitely different than usual (most likely anyway). He seemed more tensed up than usual, his pupils were dilated… "Wait hang on… his eyelids are dropping… "He's not awake – he's asleep!"

"Huh?!" We all said in unison.

"Dad, he's sleepwalking!" Jasper nodded. "He could be sleepwalking while dreaming or something – maybe dreaming about capturing bad guys!"

"Supposedly me, I guess?" I shrugged. "Anyways, there has to be a way to wake him up."

"Maybe the smell of breakfast…? I happen to smell pancakes now," Jade sniffed the air. "Ooh smells so good."

I picked up Looker by his collar of his PJs. Everyone blinked at this. "Come on; let's take him to the galley." They all nodded. All this random strength… where did it come from? It must be because I was part Pokemon! I was somehow able to carry Looker to the galley. There was something about him that seemed different than when I met him… _was he still after us? And why was he?_ I set him down in one of the café chairs that were next to a fancy table.

"Uhh…," he groaned. "Where am I…?" He rubbed his eyes and looked around. We all looked at him funny.

"You were sleepwalking," I replied. "And for some odd reason, you happened to have knocked me down – why? I don't know…"

"Again…?! Oh great…," he replied hesitantly. "And I probably knocked you down because I keep have this reoccurring dream of capturing Team Galactic while sleepwalking!" We all began to sweat, except Jasper of course. "What…?" He blinked. "Is there something wrong?" We all nodded… slightly. "No – don't tell me!" His eyes widened as large as saucers. "You're Team Galactic – except the kid?!" We began to sweat more profusely. "N-n-no, it cannot be!"

I patted Jasper on the back just in case he was nervous. "Yes," all of us replied solemnly.

"– But we quit about a year ago –" Marie spoke.

"– Yeah, we did –" Jade nodded.

"– Whatever we did was stupid –" I blushed brightly.

"– PLEASE FORGIVE US!" We all begged.

He waved his hands for the "it's OK" gesture. "Don't worry about that – that was the past. I think I have some business to take care of, you don't mind if I join you for breakfast, do you?"

"No, not at all," I smiled.

"Thank you – I'll be right back!" He walked off.

"I know someone else who might like breakfast," I smiled and let everyone out. "Would you'll like breakfast?"

"Great idea," Jade and Marie nodded. They let all of their Pokemon out, too. Jade of course; had a male and female Skuntank (hence why she had Stunkies), one of the baby Stunkies (Skuntanks give birth between two-three pups), a Bronzong (don't we all?), a Golbat (we all do), a Honchkrow (probably Cyrus's), an Umbreon, a Houndoom, and a Glaceon.

"Wow, they're so beautiful Jade," I grinned. "I had no idea how much you like dark types."

"Yeah… I think they are great," she smiled and leaned against her male Skuntank. For one, this Skuntank was definitely different – no dummy should miss that – it looks like a normal Skuntank; except the fact that it happens to be black where a normal is purple, and it's white where it is normally cream (or tan, according to some people).

Over generations humans have breed Pokemon (e.g. Stunky, Meowth, Glameow, Growlithe, Starly, etc.) so that they could develop different colours of it. The Skuntank breeds that I know of: Normal (purple/cream), Black-and-white, Black (which is pure black and lacks any other colour), and Light Purple (basically kind of like Normal). (Please note: there are several breeds being developed all the time).

"Wow pretty cool Skuntank," Jasper rubbed his head.

"Thank you," Skuntank said. "I'm Marius." That would be the first time I had heard his name. I kneeled down beside him and petted him.

"I had no idea you had a name," I smiled. He purred happily.

"Don't we all?" He looked at me with his bright beautiful eyes. I nodded.

"He has a point," Marie nodded. "Anyways – shall we have breakfast now?" Everyone nodded and all the Pokemon made their respective sounds. "Hehe, I take all of those as yeses."

They were serving waffles, toast, sausage, bagels, donuts, OK this list could go on… but nonetheless, everything looked good. I, of course, had to have waffles with blueberries and syrup. I was eating just fine until Marie stopped and stared at the ground.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked nicely as possible.

"Today is June 25… my brother's birthday…" We all stopped eating and looked at her. Noel flew and landed in her lap. He looked at her funny. She began to cry… We all got up and hugged her tightly.

"It's OK…," we all said.

"Marie… get yourself together," Noel looked up at her. She blinked.

"Huh…?" She mumbled. "What is it Noel…?" We all looked at Noel funny. He flew up.

"Marie… don't you see…?" He hovered above us. "Despite being a Pokemon, don't you recognise my voice? Have I been that oblivious to you? Really now…?" He landed in beside her. "Marie…"

"R-Rein…?" She gasped.

"Yes…," he leant against her. "Yes… I am Rein… your brother."

"What?!" We all blurted except Jasper.

"How is that possible…?" I blinked.

"Stanford… we are called reborns."

And that was the longest silence of my life… Even when Looker came back – he was silent, too…

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own the reborns idea, srgeman does. Also sorry that this is short, I was in a hurry to get it done… CLIFFHANGERS!!!! :D**


	22. VS Looker!

Chapter 22

"Let me get this straight… you were once human, but now a Pokemon?" I asked.

He smirked and nodded. "Yes, I was once human."

"I-I think my head just exploded…," I felt dizzy.

"WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED IN PALLET TOWN! PLEASE STEP OFF WHENEVER YOU ARE READY! THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING 'ROUND THE WORLD CRUISES'! THIS IS THE PRESIDENT OF THIS CRUISE SHIP SAYING 'IT WAS GREAT SEEING EVERY ONE OF YOU'!" A resonating voice said on the intercom. I had to plug up my ears because it hurt so badly.

"Arrgh… they could have at least turned the volume down," I groaned. "Oh, well."

"You OK?" Looker asked. Th-that was nice of him to ask… Marie and Jade giggled and Jasper looked worried.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, Looker; I appreciate it," I smiled. "_I never knew how nice he really was…,_" I thought. I patted him on the back.

* * *

"So what are you doing here?" I asked nicely to Looker while walking through Pallet Town.

"Turns out Team Rocket have a new Executive, named Apollo. He is wanted for kidnapping and the disappearance of Mewtwo," he replied, looking at all of us. "Apparently, he kidnapped the old Executive of TR, Giovanni – in order to take over TR itself."

"Whoa that's crazy," I nodded. "Can we be of assistance? I happened to be, I mean we all happened to be master spies," I smirked. I haven't been able to spy on anything in years.

"Yeah!" Marie and Jade agreed.

"I don't know if I can help, but I will try," Jasper grinned.

"Right, I'll think about it – I could sure use the help though. I'm going to Professor Oak's lab to see if he's seen anything unusual."

"Right, we just happened to be going there, for my son," I rubbed his head.

"Perfect timing then," Looker chuckled. "By the way, don't tell anyone else, but my real name is Émile," he nodded. "Are you good at keeping secrets? I don't want to Apollo know I'm looking for him."

"Right," we all nodded. I looked at Jasper again. I couldn't believe I had a son, even though the doctors said my sperm was non-motile.

"Well, we're here," he broke the silence. Turned out his lab was all the way up a hill, with a huge staircase – it was the only thing that led up to his lab.

"Whoa…," Jasper's eyes widened. "I hate to be cocky, but you expect me to walk up all of those stairs?"

Émile chuckled. "I suppose you can try."

"Race all of you," I smirked. Marie and Jade giggle again while Émile and Jasper groaned. It probably took me about five minutes to get up… I was the only one up there. "What the hell…?! You guys are so slowwww!!" I said sarcastically. They all laughed and groaned. It took them another four minutes to get up. We all grinned and walked up to his door. Émile opened it for us. We all thanked him and walked in.

"Samuel, are you there?" Émile called. Professor Oak walked into the room eating some sort of dessert.

"Ooh… hello everyone!" He grinned. "It's nice to see you Émile, who are you four?" He smiled and rubbed Jasper's head.

"I'm Stanford, this is Jasper my son, Marie my wife and Jade my cousin," I pointed to all of them.

"Nice to meet you," we all said except Émile.

"So what are you eating?" I asked and mentally started to drool.

"I'm eating Crème brûlée," he replied.

"Wow that looks so good," Jade drooled.

"I know… you have to give us some," Marie said sarcastically.

"Well, since you guys are my visitors, I happened to make plenty of this stuff, almost too much, for Tracy even…"

"Tracey…?" We all murmured.

"Oh yeah, that's right, he's my assistant," he smiled. "Come along, he's busy making some poffins." We all licked our lips when he said that. We all walked into his kitchen.

"Hi there," apparently Tracey smiled. We all greeted each other and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, I was wondering Samuel, have you seen anything odd going on lately," Émile asked Oak while sipping tea. "I was wondering if you have seen Team Rocket per chance."

"Team Rocket… I don't believe I have, no, sorry," he replied after swallowing some of the dessert.

"Oh, darn," I mumbled. I was hoping to be able to catch that bastard. "Anyway, my son is here to get his first Pokémon, just thought you would like to know," I grinned.

"Oh," Oak chuckled. "What would you like, little guy?"

"I've wanted a Squirtle, if you have one," Jasper grinned. "If not, I'll take anything you have."

"I just happen to have a Squirtle, come along now," he grinned and got up. Jasper followed him closely.

"So… Émile, I haven't seen you in so long, what have you been doing for about six years?" I asked. Émile looked at me and cleared his throat.

"I've been after different evil teams and disbanding them… the one that is probably the worse is this team in Oriss called Team Havoc. They are known for actually going as far as killing Pokémon and humans alike for being in their way. Rumours say they could even be in Sinnoh now… but most are in Oriss."

"T-that's terrible…," I sighed. Marie and Jade looked down at the floor. "No one should go to extremes like that… uh-oh, it feels like I'm being a hypocrite… but it's not our fault, it's Cyrus's – I was just doing my job… I guess…"

"Stanford, that was the past, try to forget about it," he nodded.

"You're right," I slammed my first on the table. "It's not right… I don't get why I worked for that bastard in the first place…"

"Stanford… it's the past… calm down…," he cleared his throat. Rage was pulsing through me… but I calmed down and banged my head on the table. I looked at Jade.

"You're right…," I sighed and sat up.

"Stanford, I have a confession… I really didn't marry Cyrus… it was just a cover-up, because Cyrus used to force me to say that I was married to him. So I'm breaking up with him." We all looked at her with our mouths agape. "He said 'if you don't say that we are married, I will kill you'."

"Sounds like him," he nodded. "Cyrus looks like the rough, killing, bastard-type of person… I don't know if I could fully describe him." We all nodded at this.

"He's threatened to kill me several times… including before this happened," I lifted up the sleeve on my shirt. "He said 'if you don't fix this air conditioner, I will kill you'," I sighed. "I would rather not talk about what happened…," I shuddered. "It involves b-blood…"

"Oh… so you have haemophobia…?" He asked.

"Y-yeah…," I sighed. "I don't know how to get over it…"

"All you need is some therapy," he got up and grabbed a small kitchen knife. He made a small cut on his finger, not enough to really hurt that bad. "First we start out slowly, a few drops at a time, then more, more, so on; and finally a lot of blood, but I would never do that," he grabbed a napkin and dabbed his finger onto it. He showed me the napkin. "That is how we start out. I used to be a radio show host for people with problems before I became a part of the International Police."

I shuddered slightly, feeling slightly ill and dizzy. "Oh-oh c-cool… th-that's n-nice to-to k-know…," I felt weak. "_I h-hate blood…,_" I thought.

"Breathe… breathe slowly…," he breathed slowly. I nodded and copied him. "Anyways… since we are talking about secrets… Samuel Oak is my uncle… my dad's brother." We all murmured nonsense.

"Hey Dad…," Jasper sat down next to me. "What's going on?"

"I'm wondering the same; I heard quite a commotion a few minutes ago," Oak blinked.

"Uncle Sam, we were just discussing some things… would you two like to join us?" Émile asked. Oak sat down. "I was just telling Stanford about how I used to be a talk show host on the radio solving peoples' problems."

"Right… I remember that," Oak chuckled. "You see, Émile here is my nephew, he is actually Professor Rowan's son. I bet you didn't know that," he chuckled. "Rowan aka Siôr is actually my half-brother… it's kind of embarrassing if you ask me…" I blushed slightly, looking at Jasper and Jade.

"Yeah…," I tried not to say anything I didn't want to. "So how did it go with Oak, Jasper? Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am!" He grinned brightly. "Thank you so much Daddy," he hugged me tightly.

I coughed and wheezed. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Well, goodbye," we all said to Professor Oak. We thanked him for the crème brûlée.

"Goodbye, nice seeing and meeting ya'll." We walked off to Route 1.

"Is this goodbye, too?" I asked Émile.

"I suppose so… I'm going to go to Johto possibly… but one of the easiest ways to get there is to go through this gate that happens to be in Viridian City… so it's not goodbye just yet, let's wait until we get there. But I do have an idea," he reached into his pocket and handed us all radios (somewhat like the ones Charon [aka Paul] gave us).

"Hang on… where did you get these?" I fumbled with it.

"I stole them from you guys a long time ago, of course you never noticed, you had so many of them," he chuckled, "if you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Jade grinned. "These things are pretty cool anyway."

"Yeah, they are," Marie agreed. I nodded in the rejoinder.

"Now, my main code name for the radio is 'Looker' of course, and the signal number is 'one', so I hope you don't forget it; I played around with them and destroyed the signal for Cyrus's radio. You do not have to worry about radioing Cyrus anymore."

"Awesome, thank you," we all said in unison.

"Hey Jasper, let's see your Squirtle," I grinned and rubbed his head. He nodded and let his Squirtle out.

"Hey," the Squirtle said.

"Jasper, I challenge you to a battle," Émile smirked. We all looked at him funny.

"Why…?" Jasper asked, stupefied. Émile patted him on the back.

"Because… you want to be a strong trainer…?" He asked and Jasper nodded. "I suppose it's a start," he grinned. We all walked to a field; Émile on the opposite side. If only Émile had a partner, then we could have a tag battle. "All right… go Persian," he smirked and a huge cat-like Pokémon appeared. I always wanted one of those….

"Wow… I get to use my Pokedex for the first time," Jasper's eyes were wide as pie pans.

The Pokedex chimed: "_Persian: the classy cat Pokémon. __Although its fur has many admirers, it is tough to raise as a pet because of its fickle meanness_."

"Well, that's true," Émile nodded. "Let's get started… I'll go easy on you… use Iron Tail!" Persian meowed, jumping in the air while its tail glowed bright white and slammed down on Squirtle.

"Squirtle, Water Pulse!" A ball of water formed in its mouth and aimed it directly at Persian. Émile smirked.

"Thunderbolt," he simply said. Its fur started to crackle and shocked Squirtle; causing the little turtle to faint. Émile blushed. "I got carried away…"

"It's OK," Jasper grinned, unaffected that he had just lost. "Return," he smiled.

"Émile… that Persian is amazing! I challenge you to a battle! No, not a normal battle, but a tag battle!" I looked at Jade. "You don't mind battling against me, eh cuz?"

She smirked. "Not at all, little cousin," she walked over to where Émile was.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"_Oh my God… Émile is a cutie…,_" I thought. "Go Nightshade," I let my Umbreon out. He looked at the beautiful Persian.

* * *

**Marie's POV**

"You can be my partner," Stanford smiled brightly at me.

"Right," I nodded. "Go Lily," I threw a poke ball on the ground and out came my precious Lopunny.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Ooh… you're using Lily? Nice… go Skywing," I chucked the ball onto the ground and Skywing materialised. Lily and Skywing looked at each other and nodded. "I'll let you two go first," I nodded. The two nodded.

"Night Slash please!" The two said in unison. The two smiled at each other. Uh-oh… I knew exactly what that meant when she looked at him just now. It means she likes him! Both Umbreon's and Persian's arms glowed bright purple and they slashed both our Pokemon.

"Lily, quickly, use Jump Kick on Nightshade!" Lily jumped up quickly before Umbreon could see where it was. She slammed down onto him. Nightshade screeched and growled deeply. I shuddered slightly.

"Skywing, use Air Cutter!" She flew up and flapped her wings and boomerang-shaped slashed of wind formed and bashed into their Pokémon.

"Persian, Shock Wave!" Émile smirked. Its tail began to glow white and it shocked our Pokémon, it even shocked me.

"Oh…," I collapsed on the ground. "T-that h-hurt…"

"Are you OK?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"I'm so sorry…," the Persian purred, it was now a she.

I slowly sat up. "It's OK, Persian," I rubbed its head. "Do you have a name?"

"Yeah, it's Precious," she purred.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"_Looks like my Persian is really living up to Stanford…,_" I thought and smiled. I looked at Jade, she really turned me on. Should I ask her out on a date? How would she react? Am I… dreaming? What is this feeling… it's really nice… "Let's just say this is a tie for now…," I stared into Jade's eyes. "Jade… how would you like to go on a date?" Her eyes widened and she fainted spot-on, but Stanford and Marie caught her.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"_This cannot be happening,_" I thought. I slowly woke up. My cell phone rang. "Huh?" I got it out of my pocket and answered it.

"I've got really bad news…," it was Cynthia. "Your husband, Cyrus, stabbed Lucian in the back with a Liston knife… Lucian is OK, but Cyrus isn't… he's in a mental hospital…"

"Cyrus isn't my husband… it was all a lie just so he wouldn't kill me… it's complicated…," I sighed. "Just tell him I'm breaking up with him… I got myself a date… and please tell him I quit Galactic…," I smirked.

"Ooh… who is it?" She giggled.

"Looker…," I giggled. She just chuckled.

"Wow… is he cute?"

"Yeah… well I have to go now; everyone is staring at me funny."

"OK, goodbye," she giggled again.

"Bye," I hung up. "Shall we move on?" I smiled. Everyone nodded… and we headed off to Viridian City while I told everyone what had happened…

_Oh, what a night…_

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Well… I sure am sleepy," I yawned. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight," they all replied. I fell asleep quickly… thinking about what will happen next while listening to the sounds of all the night Pokémon.


	23. The Truth is out! A must read

Chapter 23

**Back to Stan's POV, for now**

"Good morning everyone," I yawned and stretched. I looked around and noticed everyone was gone. "Ahh… I overslept?!" I jumped out of my sleeping bag.

"Heads up!" Precious growled and nearly scratched me, but with my quick reflexes I was able to avoid her claws. "You're good," she growled.

"_His reflexes are amazing,_" Émile thought. I heard giggling and noticed it was Jade. "Stanford… how in the world do you do that…?" He asked. Precious stopped and looked at both of us.

"You wouldn't believe me," I looked at him and Marie. "But really, it is a doing of Marie, to be exact. Not a bad doing, but a good one…"

"Just tell me anyway," he smiled.

"It's a long story… you see. I had fainted because Cyrus poked my bad shoulder real hard, Marie was able to drag me to her office (how, don't ask). She told me that she was working on a drug used to turn humans into Pokémon. She is a master chemist, so don't ask how she did that, too. Well, my stomach was in intense pain, so she walked off to get some Pepto Bismol. Just shortly after she got back, Cyrus yelled my name. I told her to hurry up and turn me into a Pokémon – otherwise he probably would have whooped my ass – so she jabbed me with the drug itself. Guess what I turned into? And Eevee, ah what a brilliant Pokémon, I love it. Cyrus never found me! He never knew I was an Eevee! So she turned me back and found out the hard way, that there is a side effect after: it's vomiting. Apparently I was the first one to use it. So that is why I have such fast reflexes…" He _BLINKED_.

"W-wow…," he gasped.

"But I'm not done…," I smirked. "I would be surprised if you hadn't heard of this: people turning into Pokémon because of a certain company of beer." He nodded. "Ah, I thought so. It's one of the reasons why we're here, to see if we can find any clues about it. Well, when I drank those beers, I turned into a Purugly, so I now have the reflexes of a Purugly, too," I smirked. I took a switchblade from my pocket and popped it open. "Try and stab me," I handed it to Émile. He looked at me funny. "Not too hard of course." He nodded and tried to lightly stab me but I was able to move out of the way. I was able to knock the switchblade out of his hands due to my quick reflex. He chuckled.

"You're good," he nodded.

"Thank you," I smirked. How I was able to bat it out of his hands, I have no idea.

"No problem," he smiled and patted me on the head. I walked over, picked the switchblade, and put it back in my pocket.

"So… shall we move on now…?" I smiled. "Say… where's Jasper…?" I blinked. Émile pointed over to the left of me.

"Right over there somewhere, I think he's catching new Pokémon," he nodded and smiled. He reminded me so much of my adoptive father (which is technically my uncle).

"Right," I nodded and walked over to where he was.

"Ahhh Dad help me," Jasper ran as fast as possible and cowered behind me. I looked at him.

"What's wrong…?" I blinked again. I looked up to see a rampaging Steelix. "What the fuck…?" I growled. It roared a terrifyingly Screech that nearly made my eardrums burst. "Arghhhhh…," I plugged up my ears the best I could. This Screech attack made us both drag the ground.

"I'll help, go everyone!" Émile let out all of his Pokémon, except Precious; he had a Chatot, Staraptor, Sceptile, Toxicroak and Leafeon. "Everyone, do your best – use any attack you want to!" Wait… hang on… he had a Chatot, Staraptor, Sceptile, Toxicroak and Leafeon (and Persian, too of course)? Where had I heard that before, waitttt…. I could have sworn I heard my uncle say something about my Dad having those Pokémon… I jumped back and let everyone out, too.

"You do the same, everyone!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else let their Pokémon out, too. More and more rampaging Steelix and other steel types came out of nowhere… hang on… this looked familiar, too. It reminded me of what Marie did on Iron Island back about six or so years ago…

"Marie…," my eyes widened… "T-This looks all too familiar…" She blinked.

"Iron Island…," she whispered. I nodded.

"Émile… is this doings of Apollo?" I asked.

He nodded. "Correct… he is trying to do exactly what you guys did so long ago… recently, old ancient, scattered ruins have been recently discovered across Kanto – no one thought it was possible until a scientist from Cinnabar Island fell through a hole on accident and discovered ancient ruins of some unknown species of horse-like Pokémon…"

"Émile, I know exactly what they are… they are Shire, Suffolk and Vanner," I replied. "I know because we all have seen every one of them…"

"What are you trying to say?!" He replied.

"Maylene semi-owns Vanner, while Flint Suffolk and Winona Shire… when I mean 'semi-owned', it means they're still wild but they can call upon them whenever they want to…"

Émile shuddered slightly. "So they're still wild… how come no one has caught them yet…?"

"Because they can teleport and fly through the air…," Jade replied. We all heard neighing.

"Did you call us…?" The three horses said in unison. We all smiled except Émile… he shuddered slightly. They all looked at the rampaging steel types and how our Pokémon were struggling. They all neighed and some dark energy surrounded their bodies. It appeared they were singing.

"Perish Song…," I smirked. "Nice attack." They neighed again and a black and purple beam emerged from their mouths and combined into one, making the largest Steelix faint. "Jasper, now's your chance to catch it," I smiled at him. He nodded and chucked a poke ball at it. It clicked. "Nice," I whispered. Everyone else smiled. He nodded a 'thank you' while I nodded in return.

"So we meet again… Émile…," a voice chuckled. The three horses neighed violently. "You may not be able to see me – but I am there…" I grunted and sniffed the air.

"It's too bad you don't have that drug Marie…," I sighed. Oh how I would love to be a Luxray right about now. "If I had the eyes of a Luxray, I could find that voice…"

"That won't do any good," the voice chuckled. Marie tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a syringe. I smirked.

"Is it Luxray?" I whispered and she nodded. I smirked and immediately jabbed it into myself. Slowly but surely everything about me changed in less than a minute; for one, I had sleek, black and blue fur, piercing yellow and red eyes. I looked around: I swear I could see everything! I growled deeply and sniffed the air: I could smell twice as well as before! I retracted my claws; they must have been at least seven inches long. Moreover, my fangs… do not even get started – I read that they are four (up to seven) inches long. I looked around again… there – I saw the person that was speaking. "Émile…," I smirked the best I could. "I think I found him!"

"Is he tall, short dyed hair, white clothes with a 'TR' logo on it?" He asked. I could tell he was not good at describing, kind of like me. I growled happily.

"Yes. I need someone to command me, because I'm not sure what to do…" It had been the third time I had been a Pokémon and I really wasn't used to it. Jasper flipped open his Pokedex.

"Dad, it says you know Thunder Fang, Crunch, Dark Pulse, Fire Fang, and Ice Fang… what's this… Giga Impact and Signal Beam… wow Dad, nice. Dad, start out with a Thunder Fang!"

"Not so fast…," the man chuckled and let out an even bigger Luxray. I cowered slightly. This thing was twice my size. Actually everything about was larger… including its fourteen inch long fangs that can rip through Kangaskhan flesh. I shuddered.

"Dad you cannot do that!" Jasper cried.

"Jasper… this Luxray… all Luxrays… can rip through Kangaskhan flesh…" I shuddered, just imagining the blood that would be everywhere. Everyone's eyes widened and they shuddered.

"Dad… get a hold of yourself and use Giga Impact!" Jasper cried again. I roared loudly, spun around while I shined bright orange and purple and bashed into the Luxray, full force. It barely budged.

"This is an ultimate fighting machine… that is why I created it…," he laughed evilly. "It is immune to most attacks…" If we only had a tranquiliser gun right about now… what Marie's drug… how would it react to a Pokémon? I jumped behind Marie.

"Marie… do you have any more of your drug… I had an idea…," I smirked. She looked at me and nodded; I whispered in her ear, "We need to find a way to inject it into the Luxray… no matter what it takes… no I remember you telling me that it is really bad for a Pokémon… but now is our chance to actually test that out…" She nodded happily and pulled out another syringe from her pocket. "We need to get it over to it and inject it…" She nodded again. I wondered if I could use 'Double Team' and distract it. She put it in my mouth and I held it between my cheek teeth. I growled deeply and jumped back near the huge Luxray.

"Good luck," the mysterious man chuckled. "I heard every word you said, Luxray," he condescended me. I roared loudly and ran as fast as possible in the tightest circles that I could make. The Luxray just sat there and yawned widely. I moved the syringe to the front of my mouth, and with one skid, slid under its belly and pushing it hard into its belly and I pushed the plunger with my tongue. The Luxray screeched bloody murder as it plopped over, seizing. It coughed up some blood and vomited. The Luxray had turned into a human.

"T-thank you…," the naked person said. "I really appreciate this," she smiled. "My nickname is Athena and Apollo kidnapped me and turned me into a Luxray," she growled. "I think I quit being a part of Team Rocket…," she sighed forcibly. I smiled.

"Good… come along on our side and we'll help defeat Apollo," I lifted up a paw and she shook it and blushed.

"Of course, I'm naked…," she groaned. I looked up to see Apollo was gone.

"H-he's g-gone…," I uttered. She turned around and gasped.

"He's a master at doing that…," she nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I'll quickly go to my house that's not too far from here and get some clothes on. Nice meeting ya'll!" She winked and ran off as fast as possible.

"Hey Stan, come back over here," Marie smiled and giggled. I leapt up and landed behind her.

* * *

She turned me back into a human, but as usual: the side effect was vomiting. I think I finally figured out why, but it was a bit hard to explain, so I never told anyone. We also said goodbye to the three legendary horses. I walked beside Émile on the way to Viridian City, while our Pokémon followed closely in tow. My stomach growled.

"Ugh…," I rubbed it. "Starving…"

"I know…," Jade groaned. We both love food equally. I looked up at Looker (who is at least three inches taller than I am or I shrunk?).

"Hey Émile… what's your last name… I'm curious… my adoptive dad told me about his brother having a Chatot, Staraptor, Sceptile, Toxicroak, Persian and Leafeon…," I stared into his eyes. He grumbled slightly.

"You're probably mistaken… my last name is Caldecutt." I immediately stopped walked and fainted flat-back into Tibby, whom was behind me. "Y-you're my dad…," I said dizzily… Émile instantaneously stopped and turned around to look at me and poor smashed Tibby. Émile picked me up and held me in his arms. "My son…," he sniffled. "I cannot believe it… after all of these years – it's you…"

"Dad… how old were you when I was born…?" I asked.

"I was only 14, nearly 15 years old… yeah, pretty young…"

"Doesn't matter Dad… I was only 13 or 14 when I accidentally got Jade pregnant…"

"And how old is she?"

"She's only 7 years older than me…"

Jade walked up to us. "Yeah… that is why you are very cute, even though you're my cousin's father… it would be a little awkward to go on a date but… I'll make this an exception," she winked at him flirtatiously. "I'm only 31 and very open," she grinned. Émile just chuckled.

"I suppose it won't hurt… how about once we get to Viridian City," he winked back. Marie giggled.

"This – should – be – interesting!" She said in singsong. We all chuckled at her. Jasper was a bit quiet for someone his age. We continued onto Viridian City.

_This was quite possibly the best day of my life…_

…_Because I now have a real Dad, not my uncle; that I can look up to…_

I sighed happily.

* * *

**A/N: Should Jade still go out with Émile despite what happened?! :O Tell me your opinion? :S Would it be worse than incest? JK XD**

**Sorry last update, check out my profile though.**

**or ficwad (DOT) com /story/129801**


	24. Dad's painful secret

**A/N: Aww thanks anonymous reviewer, I might only just update my most popular stories here on here. You made my day, thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

"Wow Dad… this is so good!" I gulped down some fruit salad he had made just from random fruit he had found. "Since when could you cook like this?!" I said sarcastically after swallowing a nice piece of perfectly smoked fish. I looked up at him and grinned.

"I had to teach myself, I guess… I've looked through hundreds of cookbooks… any cooking term such as 'broil', 'poach', 'bake', I can do it…," he gloated. "Oh sorry! I'm gloating… aren't I?" We all nodded. He blushed slightly.

"You should make us some poached eggs," Jade grinned.

"Yeah… food…," I drooled. Marie giggled.

"I would love to see what else you can cook!" She grinned.

"Can you make wine or beer?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, only if I had the right equipment, I can. I've tried it and it came out pretty good," he grinned. "I have a summer home in Pewter City, so I can teach you guys how to make some."

"What are we waiting for, why don't we get a move on?" I smirked.

"Umm… it's actually my aunt and uncle's, so I'll have to ask them to give me the keys… but that's only if the spare key isn't there in the hidden spot. Anyway, what's the point on going to Johto when I can be with my son…?" He patted me on the back. "Are you going to go through Johto, though?"

"That's our plan," Marie grinned. She gulped down a bunch of grapes. "These are so wonderful!"

"I know; what exactly are they…? They certainly aren't the grapes that are found in the stores…," Jasper mused. "Are they wild grapes per chance?"

"Yes they are, they are called fox grape; they have their own unique musky smell… too me it's like gold," he chuckled. "I used to make wine from these grapes; even though it's inferior." We all drooled, except Jasper of course. "Oh I forgot to mention, table grapes are made from a cultivar from these grapes." We all nodded. We all got up and continued to walk on through the winding trails.

"Ugh… where is Viridian City…," I groaned. I sniffed the air. "Something's coming…," I looked around. A Buizel jumped out in the open. "Whoa, what's a Buizel doing here? Buizel aren't found around here…," I eyed and sniffed it. I noticed how it shined yellow and silver instead of orange and blue.

"It's a shiny…," Jasper gasped. I sniffed it again.

"It's also a female, too," I smirked. "Who wants it…?" I asked nicely. "Of course, Jasper shall have the honour."

"Go Squirtle…!" He let his Squirtle out. "Squirtle, use Focus Punch!" He grinned. I wondered how his Squirtle had learnt that…. I noticed how the Buizel's claws glowed and slashed down on Squirtle before it could punch her. "Use Zen Headbutt then!" He commanded. I watched the Buizel closely; her body became encircled in water while flying through the air. "Counter it with Aqua Jet too!" Squirtle did the same and the two bashed into each other hard; they both fell to the ground; Squirtle had fainted. "Go Pikachu!"

"Since when did you get a Pikachu?" I blinked.

"Remember before that Steelix chased me? Well that's when I got that Pikachu," he replied. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" His Pikachu began to light up; she (because of the notched tail) started to run while engulfed in bright yellow electricity; she tackled the Buizel hard, causing her to faint. My memory of what happened six years ago started to return…

* * *

**Flashback, six years ago**

"Quick Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" A bratty kid named Ash yelled out. His Pikachu began to run while engulfed in electricity (while calling 'Pika, pika' simultaneously); it almost tackled into Toxicroak.

"Stop it now," I commanded Toxicroak. He swung his arm high in the air, about to hit Pikachu but the kid's Chimchar tackled Pikachu, saving it but Toxicroak ended up hitting the Chimchar instead…

* * *

**Present**

"Stanford, are you there?" Jade waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh… yeah, yeah," I blinked. "My memory is starting to return…," I sighed forcibly. I looked up to see one of Jasper's poke balls clicking. "Nice job, you got a shiny!" I grinned.

"Thank you Dad!" He grinned.

"You're welcome," I smiled and everyone else nodded. We continued to walk to Viridian City. After about twenty minutes of walking, we had finally made it! "Awesome!" I grinned and turned around to see that everyone was lagging behind. "God, you four are so slow…" I waited a few minutes and they caught up.

"Staaaan… we're tired…," Marie groaned. I chuckled.

"Aww come on, you guys need more exercise!" I grinned.

"I'm perfectly fine," Émile nodded. "I walk all the time."

"I suppose you do Dad," I nodded. "Anyway… I had an idea if it doesn't offend you Dad," I looked over at him.

"Oh? What is it?" He looked at me. "Please don't worry about offending me though, people do it all the time to me…"

"I was wondering if we could get a DNA test maybe."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea…," he nodded.

"That's a good idea Stan," Jade nodded. Marie agreed as well.

"So, is there anywhere we can get one?" I looked at Dad again.

"Hmm… not that I know of, but we can check out a hospital," he thought. "Oh yeah, the one in Vermillion City!" Everyone nodded. We quietly walked through the gate of Viridian City. I sniffed the air…

"Ohhh…! What's that smell! It smells so good…," I sniffed heavily.

"Ohh," Dad chuckled. "Viridian City is famous for its Cosmopolitan," he nodded.

"Oh… that sounds good, haven't had any in awhile," I grinned.

"What exactly is it?" Jasper asked.

"It's a cocktail made from vodka with cranberry juice and sometimes a lime peel," Marie replied. "I love it; I haven't had any in awhile either. I still prefer brandy though…"

"Yeah… brandy's good…," Jade nodded. Jasper looked at us funny. "Aww poor little guy can't have alcohol," she chuckled and rubbed his head. I sniffed the air again.

"Apollo has been through here…," I growled slightly. They all looked at me funny.

"Right… let's split up and look for him… Stan you come with me," Dad nodded. "Marie, Jade and Jasper go together… I'm sure we'll be able to find him." All of us nodded; the three walked off in the opposite direction. I sniffed hard… nearly losing his scent.

"Dad… I'm losing his scent, he must have flown off somewhere," I sniffed as hard as possible. I turned around to see Dad picking up something. "What is it?"

"It's a glove," he replied while picking it up. I cocked my head. "Here, see if it's his or not," he held it up to my nose and I sniffed it heavily.

"Yes it is," I nodded. "So that's why the trail ended… I swear he's flown off somewhere," I looked up in the air to see nothing but blue sky and fluffy, pretty white clouds. "Come on… let's find a hotel…," I groaned. "I'm exhausted and my nose hurts…" I heard my stomach again. "And I wasted all of my energy, so I'm starving…"

"Come on; let's see if the others found anything, can you sniff them out?" He asked.

I groaned. "Fine, but you owe me dinner," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Fine, fine." I sniffed as hard as I could.

"Found them," I began walking as fast as possible to where they were.

* * *

I finally found them about ten minutes later. "There you are, did you find anything?" I asked.

"No… we couldn't find anything," Jade sighed. Marie and Jasper scowled.

I heard my stomach again. "Starving…" I looked and Dad and smirked evilly. "He owes me dinner!" I chuckled evilly. Marie and Jade snickered. "_I have to take a piss though…,_" I thought.

"Even though you're my dad's brother, you still owe me a date, uncle Émile!" Jade snickered.

"Oh what the hell, might as well…?" He shrugged. "Even though you are related to me, it won't hurt."

"Can we find a place to eat or hotel or something please?" I looked at everyone.

* * *

"Ah… relief…," I sighed in relief while taking a piss. (It was a bathroom in a restaurant; Dad says if we keep on moving as we are now, we can get to his summer home in about two days). I walked over to the sink and stared into the mirror. "Look at me… I look like a zombie…," I groaned while mumbling to myself. Dad walked in.

"Hey what are you doing, talking to yourself?" He chuckled. He groaned forcibly.

"Dad… are you all right?" I turned around.

"It… it just really hurts to urinate…"

"Y-you should go to the doctor…," I sighed.

"I have… it's a long story, but to make the long story short, I-I," he muttered. "I broke my penis…," he faltered. "It-it hurts every time… for about 24 years…"

"T-that's about how old I am…"

"Yeah…," he blushed. "Let's just say…," he looked down. "Never mind…"

"No Dad… you can tell me…," I walked back to the mirror and stared into it. "I have something pretty embarrassing as well… but now's not the time of course." Dad walked up next to me.

"Yeah. Let's just eat dinner for now," he nodded and we both walked out.

* * *

"Wow that was good…," I grinned while we were walking to the Viridian Forest.

"I know – best apple pie I've had in awhile… it's definitely better than mine!" Dad chuckled. We all chuckled at him.

"I thought you were a good cook," Jade mocked.

"Hah… I can cook but I don't think I'm the best!" He looked at her. The two's eyes locked. I waved my hand in front of their faces.

"You there?" I asked sarcastically. The two snapped out of it and they looked at me funny.

"Oh… sorry," he blushed slightly. "_How in the world can I be attracted to my own niece…? Sure, she turns me on but… she's still my niece…,_" he thought. Jade blushed too.

"Yeah… sorry…," she nodded. "_How in the world am I attracted to my own uncle?! Sure, he's cute but… he's still my uncle…,_" she thought. I was wondered what they were thinking of, because I could sense brain waves floating through the air. I cannot fully describe what it feels like, except if someone is in an empty room (has to be extra, extra quiet) and can hear that odd buzzing noise or it's somewhat like tinnitus (ringing of the ears).

"So Dad… I know you are a policeman, and used to be a talk-show host, but what did you get your degree in?" I looked at him.

"I got my degree in criminal justice and some psychology… I can tell if people are lying or not."

"Like the show '_Lie to Me_'?" Jasper asked.

"Well not quite like that, but I can tell by the tone of voice or microexpressions – they're hard to explain really, but I can try. Let's say… hmm…," he looked at Jasper. "Let's say you accidentally broke something important. Are you going to lie about it? Well, let's just say you are. A microexpression is a brief, involuntary facial expression shown on one's face to conceal or repress an emotion. They can never be faked; hence, why they are involuntary. Now… do you have a secret you can lie about?" He asked and stared into Jasper's face. We all stopped walking and sat down on the ground (in the grass).

"I don't have anything," he lied.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"You lied… I saw your lip twitch," I grinned. "I know you have something… but it's OK if you don't want to tell me right now. I think maybe I describe microexpressions a little better… let's say you," I looked at Stanford. "You were asked 'how are you?' and you reply 'great!' but really you aren't, you're feeling quite bad. You actually might quickly flash a feeling of despair. Microexpressions only last up to 1/25th of a second… they are extremely hard to see, but I can guarantee you, I had to go through hours and hours of photos of people… it was hard but I made it."

"T-that's incredible…," Stan stuttered. He looked up. "I smell rain. Let's move on."

"Great idea," I nodded and everyone got up.

"You know Dad… we need a real battle… maybe once we get to your summer home?" He asked me.

I chuckled. "Sure, that'd be great. I must warn you – I will not go easy on you."

"Same to you," he smirked. "Hang on… I have an idea…," he mused. "I know how we can get to Pewter Town faster."

"How?" We all murmured.

"Go Hyacinth!" He chucked a poke ball out and out came a huge brownish-black and tan-bodied Hippowdon. It, or he, was a large beast: he was probably the largest Hippowdon I had ever seen. His muzzle and back were darker than what a normal Hippowdon's would be, and the shade of yellow on his body was certainly different. Even its jaws were larger than a normal Hippowdon's, and his eyes were, too: they were a shade of pink instead of red. Sand spilled out of the ports on his back. "This is Hyacinth, Dad, Stan smiled. Hyacinth nuzzled him happily.

"Wow… he's certainly beautiful, I don't think I've seen a Hippowdon quite like him before," I grinned.

"Hippo (hi there)…," he walked up to me and nuzzled me, too.

"He's certainly friendly, too," I chuckled. He walked off and nuzzled everyone else. We all laughed at him. "What's your idea anyway?"

"Well… Hippowdon can run through the sand, so I thought maybe we could ride on his back like a surfboard," he grinned.

I almost burst into laughing… but I held it in. "Doesn't seem like a bad idea, might be dangerous though, and there such quite a few trees." Hyacinth lied down on his stomach and we all hopped on. I happened to accidentally sit down in one of its ports. Stan shrugged. I guess it didn't matter.

"I've done this before… alee, go Hyacinth!" He commanded. We all held on as the gigantic creature began to 'swim' through the dirt, avoiding trees and rocks all together. This creature was certainly mercurial!

* * *

I collapsed on the ground because of pure terror. "Stan… you never told me how scary that would be…," I mumbled. He helped me up.

"That was fun! Can we try again Dad?!" Jasper grinned.

"Sure thing," Stan nodded. Jade and Marie grinned.

"I love it that was fun!" The two girls said simultaneously.

"Right… we're almost there," I nodded and we walked on…

* * *

**A/N: Guess who's back to update? Were you surprised? I don't know if I want to leave or not.**

**And you if you really want to know what happened to poor Émile, I'll tell you later on. I haven't yet because it's very embarrassing for him. XD**

**Oh yeah, Stan is almost 24; he is 23 right now.**


	25. His cooking is amazing!

Chapter 25

"Well… here it is…," I grinned. "Technically it's my aunt and uncle's, but they gave it to me to use anytime I'd like to use it." I loved my house; it's two-story, white panelling with red bricks on the sides and a beautifully crafted front door – I carved the door myself.

"So you own it?" Marie asked.

"I guess you could say that!" I nodded. I found the secret key that was hidden inside a fake rock. "Found the key!" I grinned and immediately unlocked the door. "Come on in!" I grinned. "Make yourself at home!" I grinned again and looked around. Everything was still in place: the staircase looked fine; the nice expensive coffee table was still in the same spot near the green couch, like last time. Except the fact that dust was starting to collect everywhere, the TV looked all right (it's very expensive!). I tapped my foot and noticed that the wood floors were OK too. "Everything seems OK…," I mumbled to myself while walking to the kitchen.

The fridge, microwave, stove, oven, sink, everything really looked OK there, too. I walked to the bathroom… the brown marble sink was fine, and the faucet wasn't dripping. Even the nice white tub and its faucet weren't dripping either. "Phew," I sighed in relief. I walked up the stairs and looked in all of the empty rooms with just beds (nothing on them since no one's here). They were OK too. Even the painting I painted about twenty years ago looked cool too. I looked outside the window; it overlooked a huge lake. I walked back downstairs and took off my shoes; I then sat down on the couch. I looked to see that everyone had fallen asleep. My cell phone started to vibrate though; so as fast as possible, I left the room and went into the kitchen.

"_Hallo?_" I answered. "_Ja, ja, das ist 'Looker'. 'Apollo' ist identifiziert worden. Berichterstattung über zero-zwei-eins-drei. 'Apollo' ist bis zu seinem alten schmutzigen Tricks wieder. Auf Wiedersehen_," I hung up. I walked back to the couch and sat down to see everyone sleeping peacefully.

**(Translation: "Yes, yes, this is 'Looker'. 'Apollo has been spotted. Reporting on 0-3-1-2. 'Apollo is up to his dirty tricks again. Goodbye (a more formal way of saying it).")**

I decided to do the… same… little did I know I was sleepwalking again. "Ugh…"

I woke up in the middle of the living room floor. "Dad…? Are you OK? You were sleepwalking," Stan shook me.

"Oh… for how long?" I asked groggily.

"Only a few seconds and then you tripped and landed on the floor."

"Is he OK?" Marie blinked. The two helped me up.

"This is becoming a bad habit, I need to see a doctor about this," I groaned. I looked over to see Jasper and Jade sleeping like lumps on a log. "They sleep so soundly – I wish I did," I grinned.

"So… _Sie kennen Deutsch_?" Stan looked at me.

**(Translation: "So you (more formal way of saying 'you'; like to an adult) know German?")**

"_Ja… ich kenne Deutsch_," I nodded. "I'm _fluent_ in German," I grinned.

"Wow… nice…," everyone mumbled. Jade and Jasper finally woke up.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," Stan mocked sarcastically.

"Meh…," Jade stuck her tongue out while winking at me. I could tell she liked me…

"Hey granddad, if that's an HD TV, can we watch a movie?" Jasper grinned.

"Well… I'm afraid I don't have very many here… but we can look," I smiled. I opened up the huge walnut cabinet (can you guess who made it? Yeah, it was I!). "Do you guys like_ The Man from Snowy River_?" I grinned. "I love this movie."

"Yeah, it's one of my favourites," Stan nodded. Everyone else agreed.

* * *

"Ahh… I'm glad I got to watch a movie with my family!" I grinned and patted Jasper and Stanford on their heads (since I was sitting between them). "Anyway, is anyone hungry…? I mean, there's nothing to eat in this house… I haven't been here in two years."

"Right, do we have to eat out again?" Marie asked.

"Not if I go to the store real fast," I grinned. "Say… there's a lake in which you can go swimming if you want!"

"Ooh…," they all uttered.

"So, I'll be back in an hour," I grinned.

"Bye!" They all replied.

* * *

I had finally made into town. "Wonder what I should buy them for dinner…"

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"_Wonder what we'll have for dinner_?" I thought aloud while swimming around in the lake. I saw a couple of fish swim by. "Fish sounds good."

"Yeah… it does!" Jade grinned. "I agree."

"It does sound nice…," Marie mused.

"Yeah…," Jasper nodded. We all peacefully floated on the water while our Pokémon played tag or something like that.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Thank you very much," I grinned while paying for everything. "_Cannot believe I just spent $75.00 on groceries_…," I thought. "Well… I hope they like it…," I smiled and walked out of the store. "Go Sceptile," I threw a poke ball on the ground and a giant, green and red lizard materialised. "Can you please help me?"

"Sceptile…, (Yeah, sure thing…)."

"Thank you," I smiled again and handed him some of the plastic bags. I looked over to see a young woman walking with a young man. "Wonder why she looks vaguely familiar…" I noticed that they were almost near me.

"Can't wait to battle Brock tomorrow afternoon; it'll be awesome!" The young woman said.

"Yeah… this will be interesting! I bet your Buizel will evolve after battling him," the young man chuckled.

I was about to pass by them. "Hi there," I waved.

"Hey!" The two called and waved back.

"Cool Sceptile," she nodded. "I'm Luca," she held out her hand and I shook it.

"I'm Incognito," he held out his hand and I shook it, too.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you; I'm Looker," I smiled. "_I shouldn't give out my real name just yet_…," I thought. "I hate to admit, but I have to go now. I have a family to feed." The two looked at me funny.

"Family…," the two mumbled.

"I suppose you're welcome to come to dinner with us…," I hesitated. I wasn't sure what to do; I didn't want to be rude.

"Wow… that'd be great, thank you!" Luca smiled. "Could we be of assistance though?" She asked.

"Nah… I got it, thanks anyway," I nodded.

* * *

We finally made it back to the house; we all walked to the backyard. The four were just floating or relaxing in the water. I thought that they would have fun, but I guess not.

"Hey guys," I smiled. "We have some company that will join us for dinner, if that's OK with you." The four sat up and grinned.

"I hope you don't mind if we join in!" Luca grinned. "I'm Lu…ca…," she looked at Stanford. "Stanford… is that you?!" She blinked.

"Haha, yes it is!" He grinned.

"I'm Incognito, but you guys can call me Iggy," Iggy smiled. The two took off their clothes and jumped into the water.

"I'm going to make dinner; you guys have fun, all right?" I smiled and walked off.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Luca… I haven't seen you since that one time Lucian was in the hospital because of that Weavile that nearly killed him…," I gasped.

"I know… I haven't seen you or Marie lately," she nodded.

"Hey Luca… how have you been?" Marie grinned.

"Good, and who's this?" She looked at Jade and Jasper.

"I'm Jade, Stan's cousin," she smiled at Luca.

"I'm Jasper, and Stan's my daddy," he grinned and looked at Luca, too.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Phew… I'm exhausted…," I cut up many vegetables; I had accidentally cut my finger. "I sure hope they like this chicken noodle soup…," I cut up some carrots. I decided to use a chopper for the onions, for obvious reasons. I sighed in relief. "Now, to tell them that it's done!" I grinned brightly. "I'm sure they'll be happy." I quickly walked outside and thought, "_not sure if I fully trust Luca and Incognito… I mean 'Incognito' stirs up all kinds of questions and words_." I thought long and hard on the way there. "_Maybe I should investigate this 'Incognito' person_," I nodded. "Hey guys!" I called while walking to the lake. "Dinner is ready!" I looked over to see Stan and Luca battling each other. "Oh?"

"Gible, use Dig!" Luca commanded.

"Quick Tibby, Dark Pulse!" Tibby was too fast for the Gible, the purple and black energy swallowed up the little squatty dragon. It fell to the ground and got back up while glowing white.

"Whoa… it's evolving…," I mumbled. The short, squatty dragon turned into a sleek, dinosaur-like dragon complete with long fins, dark blue body, red upper belly and whitish-grey underbelly. It looked very intimidating. "Cool, haven't seen one of those in awhile."

"Ooh nice Luca!" Stan grinned.

"Wow… that's cool!" Jasper eyed it.

"Oooh…," Jade and Marie uttered

"Come on, let's get some dinner!" Iggy grinned.

"Yeah!" They all agreed and returned all of their Pokémon. I smiled.

"Come along now," I waved my arm. We all walked in. I drooled as I stepped in (and yes, my own cooking makes me drool all the time). "Maybe that Incognito isn't such a bad person after all…?" I thought. We all sat down, as usual, they complimented me.

"Dad… this is incredible… I don't think I've tasted anything this delicious yet!" Stan grinned.

I blushed slightly. "Why thank you!" I grinned.

* * *

We all had dinner, Incognito and Luca had to go (turns out they were doing the same thing as us! We may actually see them again along the way), I made myself hot tea and lied down in bed; I told the kids that they could watch a movie or TV if they wanted to. I heard the sound of rain.

"Huh, it's raining," I mumbled to myself. I slowly caught a few z's… I woke up to the sound of a thunderclap. "Whoa… what time is it?" It was 11:03. "Oh, all right then," I got up. "Dammit… I would do anything to piss in a bag…," I groaned and walked to the toilet. As usual, it quite hurt. "Argh…," I groaned. I then slipped on my slippers and walked to the living room where everyone was; except they weren't.

"_Where are they_?" I thought. I walked to the kitchen to see that they were drinking wine.

"H-hey D-dad… d-do you want s-some?" Stan stuttered.

"Uhh… no thanks," I hesitated.

"C-come j-join us…," Marie stuttered as well.

"Y-yeah…," Jade did the same, too.

"All of you guys are stuttering… and you're drunk," I wasn't sure what to do. It was almost like peer pressure in college, except that I was older than they were. "I-I don't drink very often… but since you guys are pressuring me, why not?" I hadn't gotten drunk in over fifteen years. Stan unsteadily poured me a glass. "Thank you…," I sipped. "Ahh… I haven't had Chablis wine in awhile now," I grinned. There's a thing about Chablis: it's a white wine that's very acidic, and it rather has a 'flinty' flavour whenever it ages; it's also one of the longest living wines. I looked at the bottle, it was dated 1989. I fell asleep, half-drunk on the living room floor.

"Ugh…," I groaned while waking up. "I must have sleepwalked…," I grunted while getting up. My back popped like crazy while I got up. "_Oh weh_… how come no one helped me…," I galumphed to the kitchen. "Ugh…," I had a hangover. "Haven't had a hangover in awhile…," I groaned. I felt a little dizzy. "What can I have to breakfast…," I mumbled.

Stanford snuck up on me and hit me on the back hard, "HEY DAD!" He grinned. I groaned.

"Hey there…," I rubbed my head. "I have a really bad hangover… something I haven't felt in about fifteen years."

"Aww… it's OK Dad, how about we have fun today, and hopefully it will take your mind off of it?" I looked at him and he grinned even wider than before.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," I patted him on the back. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything you can whip up," he nodded.

I smiled again. "All right."

* * *

"Once again, this was amazing…," Stan sighed in relief.

"Uh… t-thank you," I hesitated.

"Why do you deny that you are a good cook?" Jade blinked.

"Hmm…," Marie nodded.

"I agree," Stan and Jasper looked at me.

"Oh… I'm not denying it, I just think that there are better cooks out there than me… that's all…," I felt ashamed.

"Dad… it's all right…," Stan looked at me, his frown slightly turning into a smile. "I think you're the best cook in the world. "I've been to hundreds of restaurants in my life, but I don't know if I've ever tasted anything as unique as what you cook." I furrowed my brow and smiled slightly. "So please don't think like that, because it's not true. I must have gotten my love of food from you…" Everyone nodded at what he said.

"T-thank you…," my scowl turned into a smile. "I appreciate that."

* * *

I walked upstairs to my bedroom to get something. "Here it is… all of my Hoenn badges…," I grabbed the case, blew off the dust and walked back downstairs.

"So what's your surprise?" Jade asked while I walked back into the kitchen.

"Here," I set the case down on the table.

"Ooh…," they all oohed and ahhed.

"Dad… we need a serious battle…," Stan smirked.

Nevertheless… I was ready, no matter what. "Fine, let's step outside."

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N: Bet you hate me even more now for that cliff hanger. BTW, I got Émile's code number from the Japanese dub (it had English subtitles, so I thought I would incorporate it in this chapter, even though it may not be in the English dub)**


	26. Full battle! Stan VS Émile!

Chapter 26

We all walked out to the field next to the lake. "Dad, you go first," Stan grinned.

"Go, Sceptile!" The giant green, bipedal lizard materialised. He roared slightly.

"Heh… go Skywing!" A shiny Skarmory materialised. I took a good long look at it: it was missing part of its wing, beak, crest, a few toes; there were scratches all up and down its body; even its cornea in its right eye appeared to be missing; so was her leg of all things! It was a shiny; it was a shiny gold and green instead of the normal grey and red. "Is there something wrong Dad?"

"I was just looking at your Skarmory, it looks beat up," I blinked.

"Oh she, this is Skywing. I saved her from the verge of death. She really wants to evolve soon," he patted her on the wing. "Dad, you go first again."

"Sceptile, use Sunny Day!" The seeds on his back began to glow and the clouds moved out of the sun.

"Heh, I see what you're trying to do," he smirked. "Skywing, Brave Bird!" Somehow, she was able to fly up into the air. She closed her wings, combusted into flames while diving down. The flames disappeared and she began to glow bluish. She nearly slammed down onto Sceptile, but I was able to react.

"Quick Sceptile, Solarbeam," I smirked. His seeds began to glow white, while he opened his mouth; he fired a yellowish-orange beam at the Skarmory. The two attacks collided and exploded. Both Pokémon fell to the ground but both got up. Sceptile growled again slightly while Skywing screeched. I blinked slightly. This Skarmory was a lot more powerful than I thought.

"Skywing, Aerial Ace!" He commanded. She flew up again and tucked in her wings while a bright white light engulfed her.

"Quick, Thunderpunch!" I commanded. Sparks flew from his fists while he punched the Skarmory. She fell to the ground while shrieking but she was able to get back up.

"Skywing, hang on girl! Use Agility with Air Slash!" She flew towards Sceptile while boomerang-shaped slashes of air appeared.

"Wait Sceptile…," I whispered. He nodded while avoiding the slashes of air. "NOW!! Use Thunderpunch again!" I smirked and the same as last time happened, despite the Skarmory's speed, he was able to punch her.

"Uh…," Stan uttered. "H-how…"

"I've had this Sceptile for as long as I can remember… we trained with all kinds of trainers, even with flying and fire type trainers. We trained everyday, even in the middle of the night… even in the rain… the darkness… in snow…," I grinned. "I hate to boast, but it's true."

"Skywing, X-Scissor, go!" He commanded. She flew up while both her wings glowing bluish-white. I smirked.

"Sceptile… use Dragonbreath," I grinned. He opened his mouth and he released a thick blue beam at the Skarmory.

Skarmory fell to the ground… it fainted, or so I thought. She began to glow bright white. All of the scratches, missing pieces and her eye were all healed; her right leg grew back. It was as if it were a miracle. She was taller, bigger, slimmer… she also had three prongs on her crest and her body was the same greenish-gold, including her wings, too.

"Frah… (All right…)!" She screeched. She quickly flew up, she was faster than before; I could barely follow her myself. She flew in front of Sceptile and quickly jabbed him with her wings, talons and beak: it was Close Combat! Who would have figured?

"Whoa… she knows Close Combat!" Jasper blinked. "What is this Pokémon anyway?" He took out his Pokedex: "_Fragmory: the iron heron Pokémon. Its crest acts as a lightning rod during stormy weather. Males have two fangs used to hold onto the female while mating. There are seven subspecies, each with its own characteristics. They are known to mate for life._"

"Wow…," Jade blinked.

"That's really cool!" Marie grinned.

"Yes…," Skywing said in plain English. "I've been waiting for this for awhile now… I never thought I would see the day." We all looked at her. Sceptile grunted.

I wasn't sure what to say. "Sceptile, use Bullet Seed!" I grinned. She landed on the ground and simply avoided it by running. I never knew such a lowly bird could move so fast through the air and on the ground. I see what she was trying to do – make a tornado almost. "Sceptile, Thunderpunch!" He tried to punch her but the electricity was attracted to her horn. "Huh…," I gasped.

"Skywing, FINISH it with Aerial Ace!" She ran as fast as she could and bashed into Sceptile. He fainted.

"Return… go Persian!" I grinned.

"This shouldn't be too hard…," Stan grinned. "Skywing, use Close Combat!" She flew up and landed in front of Persian while jabbing it with her bill, wings and talons. Persian growled slightly and bit down on Skywing hard… except the fact that her mouth was engulfed in flames.

"TIME OUT!" Jasper stood up. "Persian cannot learn any fire type attacks… what's going on here?" He looked at Persian.

"I-I never knew that she could," I shrugged. Skywing screeched and kicked Persian in the stomach, hard. Persian was sent flying into the ground, creating what looked like a rut.

"It almost looked like Fire Fang," Stan blinked. "But I've studied mammal Pokémon almost all of my life… I never knew that Persian could learn that move…"

"Odd indeed," I nodded. "Persian, use Water Pulse!" She opened her mouth while a blue ball of water formed in her mouth; she closed her mouth and a large wave of water was created, and slammed down on Skarmory. She had finally fainted.

"That was awesome Skywing… return… go Remy!" He grinned. A tiny little light bulb-shaped Pokémon with blue energy surrounding it and it also had bright blue eyes. It grinned evilly. I hadn't seen a Rotom in quite awhile now.

"Persian, this should be easy, Night Slash!" Her claws glowed purplish while slashing down on the tiny Pokémon.

"Quick, use Discharge now!" He commanded. Persian was intensely shocked by the small Pokémon. This Pokémon packed a punch. Persian growled slightly, her fur standing up.

"Persian, use Bite!" She opened her mouth very wide, almost biting it…

"Use Shock Wave when it bites down on you!" Persian bit down on it but it started to light up and fired blue-hued electricity on Persian. Persian was knocked to the ground and fainted.

"Stanford… I've underestimated you… go Leafeon; use a Giga Drain!"

"Leaf…," he growled and the leaf on its tail glowed green and he shot a large vine at the Rotom; it couldn't move and Leafeon absorbed some HP from the little thing.

"Rotom… Ominous Wind, let's go!" Rotom began to spin and purple vortex formed, bashing into Leafeon several times. He was able to break out of it and used a Grass Knot. Now I like this attack, the grass below ties around the opponent.

"Knock Off," I commanded. His tail glowed purple and he bashed his tail into it, causing it to fall to the ground and faint.

"Very nice Dad, return Remy… go Fergie!" He let out a fairly large Fearow. It screeched.

"_Hmm… this is bad… what can I use…,_" I thought. "Leafeon, use a Giga Impact!" He began to run as fast as possible while a purple and yellowish-orange energy surrounded him.

"Fergie, use Giga Impact, too!" He commanded and Fearow did the same. This caused a short explosion in the end, and caused both of them to fall to the ground, but in the end; they both got up. "Fergie, Aerial Ace!" It quickly flew as fast as possible, right towards Leafeon.

"Quick, use Bullet Seed!" I commanded. Leafeon opened his mouth and many seeds burst into Fearow's body; but it seemed as if Fearow was impenetrable, it continued to fly through the seeds. Fearow slammed down onto Leafeon; causing him to fly backwards onto his back. He fainted. Everyone was speechless.

"Nice Dad… you're awesome!" Stan grinned.

"Thank you… let's fight fire with fire, go Staraptor!" I grinned and let out my nice Staraptor. It's not an ordinary Staraptor: he was a shiny, instead of the usual greyish-brown with a red crest, he was tannic-brown with a sky blue crest. Stan's eyes widened and everyone gasped at my Staraptor's beauty.

Stan snapped out of it. "Fergie, use an Aerial Ace!"

"Staraptor, use a Brave Bird!" He flew up into the air quickly, but was too slow for the Fearow; but he thought quickly and used Close Combat, just as we had practised. The Fearow screeched and began copying my Staraptor. This wasn't good…

"Wow… I had no idea she knew Mirror Move!" Stan blinked and grinned.

"Close Combat with Brave Bird!" It was the only thing I could think of.

"Mirror Move Fergie!" Stan commanded. I could never describe what happens next; except the fact that the two looked as if they were cock fighting while surrounded by that bluish light that anyone could see when a bird uses Brave Bird. It was probably the most beautiful thing I saw. Everyone gasped at this.

"Amazing…," Jasper's eyes were as wide as pie pans.

"That's incredible…," Marie stared.

"No words can describe what I see…," Jade stared, too.

"Huh…," I blinked. Stan gasped again. The two stopped and hovered. "Wow… whatever that was, it was beautiful. And since you're starting to copy me, let's use a U-turn!" Staraptor folded up his wings, smashed into Fearow and returned to his poke ball. "Heh, you cannot copy that… go Chatot!"

"Polly wants a cracker," Chatot squawked. "Polly wants to watch porn!"

"Shut up you dumb bird!" I hollered. The four started to burst out in laughter.

"How-how did-did you teach it so say that?!" Stan laughed.

"Oh it was something he heard on TV," I replied. "Now this is a battle, Stan, are you going to attack?" I asked.

"Fergie, use a Drill Peck!" He commanded.

"Chatot, start off with Heat Wave!" I smirked. Stan blinked as Chatot opened his mouth and breathed a powerful, heated breath on Fearow; which caused it to become burnt. The Fearow screeched and ate a berry that was hidden under its wing.

"Heh… I was prepared for that too," Stan smirked. "Fearow… Mirror Move that attack!" He grinned. Fearow, too; opened its mouth and breathed hot fire; this caused Chatot to chirp wildly as it fell to the ground – fainted. Fearow chirped happily.

"Good Fergie…," he grinned. "Well Dad, looks like you only have two Pokémon left!" He jokingly teased.

"Go Staraptor!" I let him out again. "Let's see who'll win now. Go ahead; get me with your best shot."

"Drill Peck Fergie!" He commanded. The Fearow's bill began to glow as it spun in the air; with its wings tucked in of course.

"Staraptor, Secret Power," I smirked. Staraptor began to glow pink and slammed into Fearow, causing it to slam into the ground; it fainted. Staraptor cawed happily.

"Very nice Dad… it's time for you to meet my fourth Pokémon; go Chloe!" Out came a large Crobat. "Zen Headbutt, Chloe!" He commanded. It began to glow blue, but I knew exactly what to do.

"Steel Wing," I simply said. Both of his wings began to glow silvery-white and nearly bashed into Crobat until…

"Chloe, SUPER FANG!!!" Stan yelled. Crobat opened her mouth and both fangs glowed white and it latched down on Staraptor, not even letting go. "Toss it into the ground!" It flung Staraptor with such force that it left a rut in the ground – Staraptor had fainted.

"Huh… no way…!" I blinked. "Now… go Toxicroak!" I grinned. I knew exactly what to do, despite the type weakness. "Go, use Stone Edge!" Its eyes began to glow as it guided the rocks to the Crobat; each rock smashed into it.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Bullet Punch!" Toxicroak's arms glowed blue and started to punch the Crobat but he couldn't; the Crobat was too fast. Aerial Ace hit Toxicroak hard, sending him flying backwards right next to me. I thought he had fainted until he got back up and jumped back into the middle of the field.

I growled slightly. "Very nice Dad, your Toxicroak is strong!" Stan grinned.

"Thank you…," I smiled. "Toxicroak, use …"

Stan smirked. "Stuck Dad…? Chloe, Brave Bird!" It burst into flames while diving, and then glowed blue while diving at a highly fast speed… there really wasn't anything I could do….

"Toxicroak… do it…," I smirked. His fists glowed bright yellow as electricity was being stored in his fists. As the Crobat neared closer, he punched it hard, causing it to lose control and crash into the ground. Stan smirked. It thought it had been paralyzed until it ate a berry that was nestled between its pelage.

"Dad, I'm always prepared for these kinds of things," he nodded. "Chloe, get up and use Aerial Ace!"

"Thunder Punch!" I commanded again.

"Uh, not so fast… Chloe, Substitute!" He grinned brightly. The Crobat made a copy of itself that disappeared. It then reappeared right behind Toxicroak.

"Toxicroak, behind you, Thunder Punch!" He tried to punch it but it disappeared.

"Chloe, Double Team with Brave Bird!" It was utterly incomprehensible – clones of the Crobat burst into the flames while diving and then glowed blue, bashing into Toxicroak, causing him to faint. The clones disappeared and the Crobat grinned.

"I-I won…," Stan's eyes widened. "I won yay!" He grinned. I couldn't believe I had lost… this was a first for me in a long time.

"Nice Stan," Jade and Marie grinned.

"All right Dad!" Jasper grinned and everyone hugged him.

"Congrats Stan," I hugged him, too.

"_Very nice Émile…,_" I heard a voice in my head. "_Your son is very powerful…_" There, before us was Azelf.

"Azelf…," we all mumbled.

"Yeah… I'm Azelf, the being of willpower. You two are certainly strong… you two have proven worthy…"

* * *

**Meanwhile, hidden in a tree across the lake…**

"It's Azelf…," Apollo mumbled, taking down his binoculars. "Maybe I will finally gain control of the legendaries too… and create a new world… just like my master Cyrus…"

* * *

**Back to the field…**

"Wow… it's so cool seeing you," Jasper blinked.

"Yeah… I must be off now… nice seeing you guys," Azelf smiled and disappeared.

"That was interesting…," I blinked and smiled.

"Aww it was so cute," Marie grinned.

"I know, it was," Jade nodded.

"Yeah, it'd be cool to catch it… though I doubt it," Stan shrugged.

"Come on… let's get to town and heal our Pokémon," I smiled. Everyone nodded and we walked off towards the town…

* * *

**A/N: There we go lol. I had to guess what U-turn looks like but also how Giga Drain would look like with Leafeon, so I used its tail instead. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	27. The best thing I've ever done

**A/N: I got the newest version of Microsoft Word, huzzah for me! :D Oh, no one's cheering… ah well. Oh yeah, you didn't have to read the last couple of chapters, but if you did, that's all right.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27

"So… is there anything interesting you can do here?" Stan asked.

"Well… there is a gym here… maybe Jasper could try it out…," I shrugged. "Only problem is, I do recall Iggy and Luca talking about battling the gym today, so maybe he could try it tomorrow?"

"Right, that sounds fun!" Jasper grinned.

* * *

**The next day, Jasper's POV**

"Are you guys ready?" I asked all of my Pokémon.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Steel…," Steelix growled.

"Squirtle," Squirtle replied coolly.

"Hey Jasper," Dad rubbed my head. "If you need any help just ask… I don't think I trust your Steelix just yet…"

"Uh… what do you mean?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. "I mean… it was rampaging and you just caught it… it's very powerful, are you sure you're up to it?"

"Look Dad… it does do what I say… I can tell… because I feel something inside me – I think it's Azelf to be honest," I nodded. Dad patted me on the head.

"It's because you're excited," he smiled. "It's your first gym battle… turns out the gym leader uses rock types, so maybe you should catch a water type?"

"Great idea Dad," I grinned. He smiled again.

"Here, I can help," he nodded. We both heard an odd roaring in the distance…

"What was that?" We both said in unison.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"It sounded like a Gyarados…," I mumbled. "I know that because Cyrus commanded a bunch of Gyarados…"

"Haha I have finally found you…," a hefty voice said; it was the one from before. It must have been Apollo… "Where is that bastard Émile?" He grumbled.

"None of your business…," I growled.

"Right here… Apollo," Dad griped. The scales crepitated as the huge serpent-like fish moved. "So… what do you want?" He spat something on the ground (it wasn't chewing tobacco though). "Leave this to me…," Dad nodded.

"Oh?" I mumbled. "OK then," I shrugged. "What's with you two, if you don't mind me asking?" I whispered.

"He nearly raped my girlfriend…," he replied, slightly angered. "Also, you can only help me if you think I'm in danger…"

"Right…," I nodded in utter confusion. Jasper was silent the whole time.

"Go Sceptile…," he let the giant green lizard out. It roared.

"You think you could possibly defeat me?!" Apollo barked evilly. "I highly doubt it… go Blaziken!" He let out the giant chicken-like creature. It squawked violently.

"I know you're going to cheat and use two Pokémon at once," Dad chuckled. "So, Go Staraptor!" He let out the shiny tan bird with a light blue crest. It sparked in the sunshine. He shook his head for me to come here. "Stan… I have an idea…," he whispered, "you sneak around back when he's not watching, and you attack him from behind. Got it?" I nodded and he handed me a radio. "Good," he nodded back. I made sure Apollo wasn't looking and I got down on my hands and knees and slowly crawled to the back of a tree. I quickly jumped to the top of the tree and began to jump to each branch, until I was at the top of the tree. I could see the two from up there. I nodded and climbed down and ran to another tree that was even further than the one I was in before – I had made it to the opposite side of the lake. I could clearly see both of them from this vantage point.

"Good… you made it, over," he said via radio.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Over…"

"Watch closely, all right? Over…"

"Will do, Looker, over," I replied. I didn't want to call him 'Dad' for obvious reasons. I watched in horror as Apollo's Gyarados and Blaziken ripped through Dad's Pokémon… Apollo just stood there, chuckled and grinning.

"Stan… do it now, over!" Dad commanded.

"Will do, over!" I smirked and let Skywing and Fergie out. "Skywing, Fergie, attack that Gyarados and Blaziken with Brave Bird!" I commanded. "And if that doesn't work, then use whatever you want!" Skywing nuzzled me and I jumped onto her. The two birds burst into flames as they tucked in their wings; the two must have been going at least sixty miles per hour. The wind stung my face. The two began to glow blue and rammed into the Gyarados with such forced that the force knocked me off Skywing's back and I landed face-first into the lake below. I apparently the water knocked me out because I couldn't feel a thing as I just floated in the water…

The next thing I knew, I could feel Dad pushing his hands on my chest as I coughed up water. I hacked. "Ugh… what-what happened…?" I looked over to see everyone else standing near me.

"You nearly drowned… you and I was able to defeat Apollo but he escaped, I wasn't able to arrest him…," Dad sighed. He helped me up and I coughed up more water, but it was more than just water, it was blood.

"Dad… I-I coughed up blood…," I heaved. "Oh… I don't feel very good…"

"Shh…," he hushed me. "It's because you hit the water with so much force that it injured your chest… hence why you're coughing up blood…"

"Dad… I hate to admit it… but-but I'm kind of scared…," I shuddered and sniffled. I noticed my nose was bleeding, too. "Was I choking on my own blood too…?"

"Yes… you were that and water, too…," he hugged me tightly. I-I finally had a father I could rely on….

"I-I love you Dad…," I hugged tightly back. I couldn't help it, I bawled. "I-I always wanted a Dad… someone to rely on… someone to care about me… someone to love me…"

"I-I love you too, my son…"

"In peace, Love tunes the shepherd's reed;  
In war, he mounts the warrior's steed;  
In halls, in gay attire is seen;  
In hamlets, dances on the green.  
Love rules the court, the camp, the grove,  
And men below, and saints above;  
For love is heaven, and heaven is love…," I mumbled.

"Sir Walter Scott…?" My Dad asked, letting go. I coughed up more blood (which landed on his shirt and jeans) and nodded.

"S-sorry…," I sighed.

"No… no… it's OK…," he smiled. "Come here, get yourself some hugs," he nodded and everyone came over and they all got big hugs from him. I collapsed in his arms. "Come on… let's take you to a bed…," he grinned and picked me up. I must have slept the whole day…

I hacked and coughed… I saw that it was already 11:24 AM. Marie was lying down next to me.

"Hey Stan…," she mumbled and woke up. "How are you?" I groaned slightly.

"Good…," I rubbed my head. "I guess," I felt a bit dizzy from being so hungry. "So hungry…"

"We should get something to eat then," she smiled and patted my head. I looked over to see Dad had fallen asleep on the floor. "Looks like your dad fell asleep on the floor," she jumped off the bed.

I jumped off the bed as well. "Dad…," I knelt beside him and shook him. "Dad…," I shook him again. He groaned.

"Ugh…," he slowly woke up. He sat up. "I was sleeping in the chair and I must have fallen asleep on the floor…"

"Aww… were you watching over me?" I grinned.

He nodded. "Yeah… I watched you to make sure you were all right. You sure didn't look to good…"

"Well, I'm starving," I stretched and we both got up. "What do you have that I could eat? I could eat a horse!" I chuckled. Marie smirked at me while Dad blinked.

He chuckled, "you can make whatever you want, I don't care," he paused. "Hang on, I have a better idea, how would you like to catch your breakfast? Just you and me, together, alone?" He then looked at Marie. "Marie, Jade and Jasper, you can do whatever you want, I don't care," he smiled.

"Sure thing," Marie nodded and smiled. She walked off happily.

"Come along now," Dad patted me on the back. Despite me wearing pyjamas, we both walked out to the lake in the backyard; with two fishing poles and all.

"Cast over there, it's the best spot," Dad smiled. I smiled and did what he told me, he casted just opposite of where I was. "So… it's about high time I told you what happened and why it hurts every time I urinate…," he cleared his throat. "So you see… I was sitting on a log, (like what we're sitting on right now), with my girlfriend, Cassidy; right next to me… so I leant over to kiss her, and I got… well you know… as we started to French kiss…"

"Dad… you can say 'erection' in front of me, I don't care… I get them all the time, especially if I stare at Marie for too long…," I mumbled.

"Right… she really turned me on… the next thing I knew, my Croagunk pops out of his poke ball and jabs me _hard _in the crotch. The next thing I heard was a hard _snap_. I cannot quite recall what happened next, except the fact that I was screaming bloody murder and ended up in the hospital… and ever since that day, it hurts every time."

"Oh… I am-I am so sorry…. I have a tale to tell too… anyway, I was asked to skateboard down a stairwell, well, as you know – whatever goes up must come down, I landed straight on my groin, fell down two flights of stairs and nearly bled to death. I lost one of my testicles and nearly broke my penis because of that, and they said my sperm was non-motile and that I was sterile…"

Dad started to burst into tears. "I-I really m-miss h-her…"

"D-dad… don't do that… you're going to make me cry too…"

"I'm sorry… I have never been able to let it out all these years… if you were caught crying at my job, you were looked down upon… all these years I've pretty much lived in an office… filled with parsimonious, hard-hitting men that don't give a crap about how you feel… except if someone in your family died, but other than that, they don't care about how anyone felt. It was a tough job, I've thought about quitting but I know I can't, because it would look bad on my part – especially to my mum and dad."

"I see… let it all out Dad… it's OK…," I hugged him and let him weep on my shoulder. "Dad… I have an idea… maybe we can find out where she is…"

"She's in Britain… London to be exact…"

"Oh… are you sure she hasn't moved or anything?" I asked, trying to placate him the best I could. "If she has, she maybe around somewhere…"

"I doubt it… she could be married for all I know and her last name could have changed…"

"Dad – let's not give up, we can find her – I just know it!" I grinned and he stopped bawling.

"Y-you really mean that…," he sniffled. I nodded. "Thank you… it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me…"

"Is that true…"

"Yeah…," he sighed. I felt a tug on my life.

"All right, I got something finally!" I grinned and reeled the line in. The fish flopped like crazy, as I reeled it in.

"Ooh… it's a trout, that's the best kind of fish," he took what looked like a syringe out of his pocket. He put it in its mouth and it slowly died peacefully. I knew it was a type of tranquiliser, used to kill living things humanely, however, it can be extremely dangerous to humans though – it can kill someone in about 20 minutes.

"I'm glad you have tranquiliser darts… a lot better than hacking its head off." I nodded.

"Yeah me too… I keep them all the time; it's the best thing to do... Oh yeah… this trout will only feed one person, how about we catch five?"

"Great idea…," I nodded.

* * *

"Phew…," I sighed in relief. We had finally caught five fish. Dad told me rod and reel is the best way to catch fish, because Pokémon can crush the spine and ruin the flavour of the fish.

"So… Jasper, are you ready for your battle with Brock?" I grinned.

"Yeah!" He nodded and grinned. "I can't wait!"

"That's my kind of attitude!" I grinned.

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N: *sniffles* Oh… I'm not crying… all right… I am… you caught me… oh, well… I promise you Stan will help his daddy find his ex-girlfriend – would you like me to do that?**


	28. My pain increases! Jasper vs Brock!

**A/N: I saw a mistake, sorry, I should have fixed it; it was meant to be 'grass type' not 'water type'; I also forgot that Jasper had a Buizel. XD**

**Holy shit! DP150 looks so cool, I can't wait 'till it comes out! Poor Émile, in JAIL, LOL! XD This got to see… sorry if it spoiled it for anyone… if I can see this episode with English subtitles, I'll be sure to make it a flashback! Hopefully the dialogue won't change much in the English dub… I don't know… should I rely it or wait Lord knows how many months to watch? (Judging from on how fast America is going, it'll probably be five months (April-ish) from now? Damn I can't wait that long! D':)**

**Oh yeah, there's no guarantee Stan and the others will be arrested – but I don't know – I thought about creating a flashback of Émile bailing them all out because he somehow knew Stan was his son, but Stan disappeared and he could never find him until now. :') **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28

**Jasper's POV**

"Buizel, Aqua Jet on that Nidoranfemale, please," I commanded. Buizel nodded and she jumped up while being surrounded by water; he tackled the small rabbit-like creature. The Nidoran female jumped up and kicked Buizel hard as a rock.

"Bui…," Buizel growled.

"Try a –"

"Careful Jasper," Dad walked up. "It's a poison type, I suggest you not use any physical attacks. Its ability is either Poison Point or Rivalry. Poison Point basically poisons the foe while Rivalry raises the foe's attack stat by fifty percent if the foe is the same gender, while if the gender is the same, it's the opposite – it's lowered by fifty percent."

"Wow Dad… you're smart!" I grinned. "Use Water Pulse!"

"Thank you, and there you go!" He grinned. Buizel formed a ball of water between her paws and she hurled it at the Nidoran female. She fell to the ground. We both thought she had fainted until she began to glow bright white. "Oh crap… it's evolving…," he blinked. She began to dig a hole. "Jasper, I have an idea," he smirked. I turned around and looked at him. "Have Buizel squirt water into the hole."

"Right," I grinned and nodded. "Buizel, Water Pulse into the hole that Nidorina dug!" I smirked. Buizel did the exact same thing as before; the force of the water was so great that the Nidorina flew out of the hole and smashed against a tree – she had fainted finally. I grinned and threw a poke ball at it…

…

…

It clicked finally and I picked it up. I grinned again. "All right!"

"Nice, you got a great Pokémon – and it knows Double Kick, too – that should be handy," Dad smiled. I nodded happily. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah, sure thing," I grinned. "Let's go!"

--

We all walked to Brock's gym, everyone rooting me the whole way. This boosted my confidence. I walked through the doors sweating like crazy. I was so nervous, I mean, this was my first gym battle after all. I walked in the middle of the ring while everyone else sat down. "Hello…?" I called.

"Oh hey there," Brock walked out nonchalantly. He looked over to see everyone. "I see you have people rooting for you – excellent!" He took a look again. "Looker…?"

"Brock…?" Granddad gasped. "Oh my, I haven't seen you in so long, I cannot believe it!" He got up and the two shook hands. "You can call me Émile, since you know me so well… even though it's been so long."

"I know… it has…," Brock nodded. I was pumped. "Well he looks ready," he looked at me and Granddad sat back down. Dad, Marie and Jade were too nervous to walk up to Brock, for obvious reasons – they had been part of Team Galactic. "So who are you guys?" He asked them; they all blushed simultaneously.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No-no…," Dad stuttered. "Nothing at all… I'm Stanford; this is my wife Marie and my cousin Jade."

"Well nice to meet you three!" He grinned and shook all of their hands. The three replied in the same fashion.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," I grinned. We both let our Pokémon out at the same time; he let out a huge Steelix… this thing was colossal, very shiny and a bit intimidating… I of course, let out Buizel; she sparkled in the lighting.

"Go first," he simply said.

"Right," I nodded. "Buizel, Aqua Jet!" She jumped up fairly high while being surrounded by water and bashed the Steelix… it just stood there like a statue, as if nothing had touched it, it growled slightly.

"Steelix, use a Double Edge." The huge thing used its whole body to tackled into Buizel; I thought Buizel was dead meat until I noticed that it had jumped onto the brute's head. I smirked.

"Buizel, Ice Fang right down on its head, now!" I then grinned. Her fangs began to glow and ice erupted from them; causing the Steelix to growl wildly… but Brock just stood there.

"Steelix, shake it off," he simply said. It did just exactly what he had said.

"Buizel, hold on and use Aqua Jet!" It was the only thing I could think of. She jumped off its head and tackled the monster's head; hard… it was so hard that that caused Steelix to faint.

"Very nice…," he nodded. "Now, go Golem!" He let out a rocky turtle-shaped creature with red eyes. It growled slightly, just like Steelix.

"This should be easy, Ice Fang!"

"Bui…," her fangs glowed blue and ice erupted from them.

"Thunderpunch Golem," he commanded. Its Thunderpunch was somehow able to rip through Buizel's Ice Fang, splitting the ice in half and being able to punch Buizel – this caused her to fly through the air and slam into one of the stanchions above. She slammed into this so hard that she screamed bloody murder and landed on the floor below. She almost looked dead…

I didn't know what or how I felt… _sad, confused, lost_…? "Buizel…?" I solemnly looked at her. She began to glow, of all things! My frown turned into a grin and everyone sitting down murmured, even Brock was a little bit shocked.

"Floa…," she jumped up and began to use to use Blizzard – she created so much ice from her mouth that it froze Golem; she then bit down hard on it and used Ice Fang. Golem had fainted! I was amazed by her speed.

"Well done, I think you deserve this," Brock walked up and handed me a badge. _My first badge, ever_!

"Awesome Jasper!" Dad grinned.

"Amazing," Granddad clapped.

"That's my boy!" Jade smiled widely.

"What did I just see?! I saw something clearly amazing!" Marie cheered.

"Thank you everyone!" I grinned and they all welcomed me. We all said goodbye and everyone picked me up and chanted:

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, and no one can deny it!"

"Whoa…," I grinned. "This is awesome." I had never been carried by four people at once.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

We all put Jasper back down on the ground. "_I don't feel very good…,_" I thought. "_My chest hurts even more than it did yesterday…_" Dad looked at me funny.

"Are you OK?" He stopped and looked at me.

"My chest hurts, but I'm OK…," I staggered a little, which caused me to fall down and I blacked out because of so much pain. The next thing I knew, I could feel Dad carrying me and setting me down on a bed…

The same bed I woke up in this morning. I groaned and barely managed to open my eyes. Everything hurt, especially my bad shoulder, but also my chest, legs and arms felt stiff as boards. I don't think I have ever been this exhausted in my whole life. "D-dad… are you there…?"

"Yeah…. I'm here…," he rubbed my head. My stomach roared at me.

"It'd be nice if I could have something to eat…," I was somehow able to sit up. He nodded.

"All right, I'll get you something, how about ice cream?"

"Ice cream… how about some chicken?"

"Right then," he grinned and walked off. I fainted again from so much exhaustion.

"_Why have I been so exhausted all of the sudden, for two days in a row? This is starting to really get to me, and I'm wondering if it has anything to do with Apollo?_" I thought. "_I wonder if Apollo has some sort of force that's taking over me… it could be a ghost type for all I know… or it could be the fact that I impacted the water fairly hard… which _did _knock me unconscious… so really, it could be because of that… I do recall my arms and legs hurting like shit when I landed on the surface and I remember water being sucked through my nose and mouth…,_" I continued to think. "_Ugh my legs and arms feel like bricks and my stomach feels as if it were a spoon stuck in a garbage disposal…_" I sighed. "No point on thinking… it's not like anyone is listening to me…" Well, except God of course.

"Hey Stan," Marie walked in. "I overheard you," she giggled and sat down on the bed next to me. "I'm so sorry that you're sick," she purred and leant against my shoulder. For some odd reason, the only thing that didn't hurt was my member… because she turned me on.

"Oh-ooh-ah… you're really turning me on, and my penis is the only thing that doesn't hurt right now…," I grinned happily.

"You always think with your penis instead of your brain," she replied sarcastically.

"I know, don't all men do that?" I grinned. I was starting to feel better… except my bad shoulder was really starting to hurt… which made my stomach feel nauseous. "Ugh…"

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Oh how I miss you my babe… my Cassidy… I used to make you this all the time… but I will find you… no matter what… no matter how far away you are…" The song I used to sing all the time after I moved away from Britain popped into my head – it was '_Babe_' by Styx. What has gotten into me? Why have I started thinking about her lately? Oh, well… I got back to cooking chicken and dumplings.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

We fell back asleep briefly before Dad came and startled both of us.

"Oh, oh sorry about that," he blushed slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you guys."

"It's OK," I nodded and sat back up. He handed both of bowls of chicken and dumplings. "Ooh… thank you very much!"

"Thank you!" Marie grinned. Every bite I took, I started to feel better.

"You're welcome, I'll leave you two alone," he walked off.

"No Dad, come and stay, I'd like it," I grinned.

"Oh really…?" He smiled and nodded. He sat on the chair next to the bed.

* * *

I felt better so I decided to get out of bed, because Dad told me that Jade and Jasper were training, so I thought I would, too. While I watched the two battle, I also thought about what Pokémon I should catch next.

I've always wanted some sort of Eeveelution… I mean come on, who wouldn't want one? They are totally awesome and very cute, and I've always loved mammals! I don't know which one I want though, but I've always liked Leafeon, it's so cute (after seeing Dad's made me want one even more, I know I sound like a greedy hog, but still…). I've always loved Ambipom, too, for the same reasons. Rhyperior is a huge sucker; I've always wanted something with lots of power. Gallade is amazing too, I just like the way it looks, plus its attacks are well-rounded – such as X-Scissor, Grass Knot, Shock Wave, Earthquake, etc. I once watched a battle on TV with Cynthia battling Lucian; her Garchomp knocked out Lucian's Bronzong – so Garchomp would be a nice addition. Infernape looks nice too, plus it's fairly strong, so I wouldn't mind having one either. I could go on…

"What are you thinking about?" Dad looked at me.

"Just thinking of what Pokémon I could add to my team," I replied.

"What have you thought of, then?"

"I thought of some sort of Eeveelution, Ambipom, Rhyperior, Gallade, Garchomp, Infernape… maybe even Luxray or Torterra…"

"Wow those are good choices… Luxray is a neat animal," he nodded.

"Say Dad… you should tell me some of your flashbacks of what you did at work…," I mused.

"Yeah sure thing," he smiled and patted my head. I continued to watch the two train, the two were so similar in their battling style that it amazed me – great minds think alike. I suppose that is his mom anyway.

"Hey Dad… have you ever eaten a Pokémon?"

He just stared at me. "Yes I have… and I regret it…" I stared back and him and we were silent for a long time…

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: w00t cliffhangers, I bet you'll kill me? Oh yeah, I watched DP130 in English and it does keep his code number! Hooray! What else was I going to say? Oh crap, I forgot… oh well. Oh, happy belated Halloween! That's not what I was going to say, though… damn. See ya later.**


	29. An interesting flashback

**A/N: Oh, I know what I was going to say! Émile's flashback is based on an episode of **_**CSI: NY**_** I saw… I'm not hundred percent sure if it's even **_**CSI: NY**_** but I do remember the main character going undercover to this factory where these people eat exotic animal meat (one of them was tiger meat; I remember the main character eating that). If ANYONE knows what show this is from, please tell me because I've been wondering for the longest time, and it's quite bothering me…**

* * *

Chapter 29

"Dad… are you all right?" I looked at him and then the sound asleep Marie… (I had forgotten she had fallen asleep in a chair right next to me).

He regained his composure. "Yeah… I guess…"

"Just tell me what happened, I understand…"

He cleared his throat… "OK then…"

* * *

**Flashback, about ten years ago – Émile's POV**

"Émile, we have a case for you," my boss, Cecilia walked up to my desk. I was half-asleep so I groaned. I had been awake since 4 AM in order to solve a murder case… tricky bastard hung himself before we could find out where the body was. We believed that he hung himself so we cannot find out where the body is. That's another story though.

"What is it…?" I mumbled with my eyes half-shut.

"Illegal trafficking of Pokémon meat," she replied.

I immediately opened my eyes. "Huh… OK, sounds interesting…," I smirked. She handed me a file folder and I immediately began to read it. "So you want me to dress up as one of them, sneak in and arrest them?"

"Exactly… you're smart enough, I'm sure you can do it! Also, they speak Danish, you up to it?"

"I'm not fluent in Danish, but I know enough to get by," I nodded. "I'll try to get as much info as possible,"

"Thank you Émile, good luck hon," she smiled.

"No problem, and thank you," I smiled back. She nodded a 'you're welcome' and walked off. I read the address: _32837 Felix Mendelssohn Avenue, Veilstone City, 34041. _Interesting name… it seemed to be named after the famous composer.

Using my quick wit, I decided to get there by moped – they are the best choice for getting to close places quickly. I hopped onto my moped and drove discreetly to that location as quickly as possible. I had made it there in less than thirty minutes. I was able to sneak into the building itself… it looked like a normal factory on the outside, but on the inside it looked vaguely like the Fuego Ironworks… except the fact that it smelled like I don't even want to know! I retched because it was so disgusting.

I crawled along one of the catwalks quietly… I noticed someone in a suit – so I decided to steal it. I quietly jumped down from the catwalk onto several rafters and then a stack of boxes. The person never even saw me coming as I knocked him out using a powerful kick to the jaw. I stuffed him behind one of the boxes, so no one could find him easily. I quickly slipped on the clothes: I was in…

"_This is Looker to base… I'm in, over,_" I said through my radio.

"_Great… now find the don, over,_" Cecilia replied. I nodded and did what she said.

"Mmm… this Luxray meat is excellent," I heard someone say in Danish.

"Exquisite," someone replied.

"_Bon appetite_," another person said. "Try the Sharpedo, it's even better!"

I wanted to vomit… but I knew I couldn't… it would look bad on my part. I decided to sit down with the three people. "_Hopefully they won't ask me any questions…_" I had to pretend to be that person. I wasn't very good at describing people, but they were all tough-looking, sharp-dressed men that wore brown and with black jeans.

"Oh Aksel, do you want some Luxray, Sharpedo or Combusken?" Someone asked.

Therefore, my name is Aksel. I went along with what they said, but I really didn't want any. "No thanks," I cleared my throat and put on my Danish accent.

"Fine, more for me," the person smirked.

"Gunnar, stop stuffing your face and save some for Aksel, Hagen and me."

"Fine, fine, Jannick, shut up eat."

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Jannick asked me.

What was I supposed to do? Was I to say 'no', again? This pressure really hurt me. "I guess I'll have some," I replied. The three grinned and Gunnar handed me a plate with Luxray meat. My stomach turned as I grabbed a fork and cut a piece. I had never felt this sick in my whole life – why I didn't vomit – I have no idea. (I happened to have an iron stomach… so that could be why…) I ate the piece… I don't even know what to say. It was good except the fact that it was a bit grisly and too chewy. It was Luxray meat after all… and I wasn't used to eating Pokémon, I was used to eating animals. "Hang on, I'll be right back, excuse me," I got up and quickly walked to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. That was the most disgusting thing I had ever done in my life! I also hundred percent regret it. I wasn't sure if my vomiting had blown my cover. I wiped off my chin and made sure I didn't still smell like vomit – that would definitely blow my cover – this person named Aksel was probably _used _to eating exotic meat. I did my best to wash my mouth out using soap. It was an odd choice… but it worked.

I walked back to the table – if I hadn't blown my cover – maybe now would be my chance to arrest them all… but I needed to coax them into _thinking_ that I was still this person named Aksel. I thought long and hard. "Say… can I stop by and see the boss and say 'hello' to him."

"I'm sure he'd love that, it is his birthday after all!" Hagen chuckled. If I had asked where the don was, that really would have blown my cover… unless…

"I forgot where it is…," I blushed.

"Just down the long, winding hall and the last door on the left," Hagen looked at me funny.

"Thank you very much," I grinned and walked off. As I walked down the hall, I notice several dumbwaiters… but something peculiar caught my eye – the mass amounts of Pokémon locked in cages. I considered it a form of animal abuse, so I knew exactly what to arrest them for this; and it would be a very serious offence. I had finally made it to the last room on the left side of the long, winding hallway… I didn't even have to knock because the don waved his hand to let me in.

"Hello Aksel… or I really say… _Émile_."

I stopped right in my tracks – how did he know _my_ name? "How did you know my name?" I grumbled.

"Oh I know you very well, you've arrested me before," he chuckled evilly. "Plus I recognise your voice – your _FAKE _Danish accent, it sounds crappy."

"Rufus…," I growled. "So it's you. Well take this!" I punched him straight in the nose, which caused his nose to bleed. He growled slightly and tried to kick me but I was able to avoid it. I noticed there was a bludgeon on his desk so I picked it up and hit him on the back of the head with it; causing him to blackout. "_This is Looker to base – Rufus is down, over,_" I grinned while talking via radio. I pulled the radio from my pocket, "_Requesting backup, over._"

"_We'll be there in less than thirty minutes, over,_" Cecilia replied.

I had forgotten there was a gun in my pocket, so I cocked it and put it to the back of his head. "You move or touch me and you're a dead man," I sat down on top of Rufus's back to make sure he didn't wake up. Rufus was a stupid man – he was slow, dim-witted and mental. Hence, why he didn't attack and react as quickly as I reacted. I think he was partially blind. He started to wake up and I whacked him hard in the back. He strained slightly. "If you don't sit still, I'm going to force you to suck my cock, or shoot you, you bastard!" I hit him again. He was silent… I thought maybe I may have killed him, but I could tell he was breathing, but he breathed in a strained manner due to me sitting on him. I was also able handcuff him. "There."

"Clear…!" I heard someone walk through the door. I got off the blacked out Rufus and let them take him away. They were all happy for me – I had caught one of the worst criminal in the history of Veilstone – _again. _All the Pokémon that were kept in the cages were taken to new homes (if they were tame enough), or they were released into the wild (if they weren't very tame). I was considered employee of the month because of this.

I also got two awards because of this: hero of the month, and Pokémon saver. I still regret eating that Luxray… I'm not sure what they did with the meat, I think that maybe they may have dug a grave and buried if (I would have done the same…). Even my name was brandished on every newspaper around Canada. That was long-lived until another hero came around… but oh, well – I loved it until then.

* * *

**Present, Stan's POV**

"Wow… I liked that very much Dad, I hope you tell me some more like that, I also like your grammar and how you beat up that guy named Rufus… ha!" I chuckled.

"Yeah… I could never describe how I felt going undercover like that… nor could I ever describe how that one person stared at me…"

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"_Should I tell him or not? That person stared at me just how Stan stared at me when I dressed up as a Galactic grunt…,_" I thought. "_I don't want to give him awful memories if I can help it._"

"Dad…. Are you there?" Stan looked at me funny.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm here… I'm just thinking."

"Oh… OK then."

I continued to watch the two train – they were doing an excellent job at it! Jasper's Floatzel was really getting the hang of using Ice Fang and Razor Wind while Jade's black and white Skuntank was getting the hang of using Toxic and Flamethrower.

"They sure are great battlers…," Stan commented. "Their battle styles are so similar, too."

"Yeah… I agree, they are great," I smiled. "Oh yeah… when we were on that ship – I saw you play that piano they had up on that stage. I didn't think of it before, but I now realise it was you. I didn't want to say anything because I knew that you would probably be startled by me… I also heard you sing, that was amazing."

"Thank you Dad… I appreciate that," he hugged my tightly and I hugged him tightly back. The two stopped battling and lied down on the grass. "Are you two exhausted?" He chuckled.

"Yeah… I could sure use some lemonade…," Jade chuckled back.

"You're right… that does sound good," Jasper nodded.

"Yeah… it does…," I mused. "Come along, I think I may have bought some lemonade." I thought I would seize the opportunity to let everyone out. "Come on out everyone." Marie woke up.

"Huh what's going on…," Marie mumbled. "Oh that's right, I had fallen asleep."

"Yeah you did… say that's not a bad idea Dad," he grinned and let everyone out of his or her poke balls. Everyone else grinned at did the same thing. I noticed that all three of them had baby Stunkies, Bronzongs and that Marie and Stan both had Crobats, except that Jade's was a Golbat. Marie hugged her Pelipper tightly. From what I remember back on that ship, that that was her brother or something like that.

"Oh my sweet Rein…," she whispered to him.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

I noticed that Dad's Leafeon began to bark at him. "Huh?" Dad mumbled.

"Dad, he's saying 'hey, hey, look at me'," I replied.

"So you understand me?" Leafeon looked at me; 'it' was a 'he'.

"Yeah… I can talk to you guys, I understand you perfectly," I knelt next to him and rubbed his head. I looked up at Dad. "Dad, I would think after living with Pokémon for so long, I would have thought you could speak to them… but I guess not." I looked at Leafeon again. "So, what's your name?" I smiled.

"It's Bjork," he replied, purring. Eeveelutions are unique in that they are the only canids that can purr; they have some characteristics with cats, which make them hard to classify, but for now; so for now, they are in the dog family (Canidae).

"Dad, your Leafeon is named Bjork, all right? I suggest you start calling him that. Pokémon have their own names and that's what they prefer."

"Right…," he nodded. "So what are my other Pokémons' names, then?"

"Well I know your Persian is named Precious. Let me ask the others," I looked at his Toxicroak.

"My name is Dendros," he replied. I then looked at his Staraptor.

"My name is Astur," he replied. I looked at his Chatot.

"My name is Chatty," she replied cutely. I looked at his Sceptile.

"My name is Shaw," he nodded.

"OK Dad, your Pokémons' names are: Dendros, Astur, Chatty and Shaw," I pointed to the respective Pokémon. He looked at them and me curiously.

"I wish I could have known…," he sighed.

"Dad… it's OK. I didn't realise all of my Pokémon had names until just a few weeks ago," I patted him on the back. "By the way, your Chatot is a female. I just thought you would like to know."

"Oh? OK then," he looked at me. "Oh yeah… I have a confession… you might not like to hear it…," he looked around to see if anyone else was listening. "I thought I might as well tell you now, so you wouldn't find out the hard way… how about we go over here…"

"Dad… it's OK… you can cry if you want… I don't care."

"Well…," he sniffled slightly. "I had sex with Cecilia… yeah… there's a problem – it hurt… badly. It hurt so badly I don't think I could ever have sex again. It isn't my fault though; _she_ was the one _that_ seduced _me_. I loved her… because she reminded me so much of Cassidy… sadly, Cecilia died of…," he stammered, trying to keep the tears in. "She died of AIDS…."

"D-dad… c-come here… it-it's OK…," I hugged him tightly and let him cry on my shoulder again. "Sometimes… in our lives, we all have pain… we all have sorrow… but if we are wise… we know that there's always tomorrow."

"Lean on me… when you're not strong… I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on… for… it won't be long, 'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on… T-thank you Stan…, I appreciate it."

"Y-you're welcome… hang on, did you say AIDS?"

"I tested negative… and it was several years after our carnal knowledge…"

"_You_ tested _negative_? Oh thank God…," I sighed in relief. "Is-is there anything else you would like to let out of your system? Please, talk to me."

"I was shot twice in my back…"

"Tell me, I'd love to hear it."

"OK…," he stared at me funny again, as if he didn't want to talk about…

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N: Actually it's an episode of Law & Order: SVU, it happens to be titled "Wildlife". I put a link to it in my profile! Cya.**


	30. Four shots and you're dead

**A/N: Can anyone see what the running gag is? If you don't see it, I'll tell you anyway. Émile is very sensitive and slightly crazy – he does dumb things (it is his job after all…). Anyway, he tends to vomit a lot… XD Poor guy… lol.**

* * *

Chapter 30

"I-I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you…," he sighed.

"No-no, Dad… don't worry about it… you dump whatever you want on me," I hugged him tightly. He hugged me so tightly that I nearly choked. "D-dad…," I gagged.

"Oh… s-sorry," he let go and we both sat down.

"It's all right… just telling me what happened might help me understand better about you."

"OK then," he cleared his throat. "It's not unlike my previous flashback.

* * *

**Flashback, Émile's POV, about 1 ½ ago…**

It had been a wild day – a fellow friend of mine and me were at a hotel in order to catch illegal prostitutes (which is illegal in the uptown area of Veilstone). You have to be smart and quick-witted, otherwise they'll know if you're a cop or not. They were throwing an extremely wild party complete with drugs, smoking and alcohol _and _sex– not my type of party, but then again, these parties go unnoticed usually. There's a catch though – you _have _to go along with what they say, otherwise they will figure out who you are. This one prostitute kept begging me for sex, which was extremely annoying because umm… you already know why.

"Come on… have sex with me!" She begged drunkenly.

"Nah… I can't," I chuckled. "It hurts… down there…"

"I'm so-so sorry to hear that…," she stammered.

"Hey Looker, I bet I can get laid by more than five women in less than an hour!" My good friend, whose codename is 'Champ', chuckled. "I bet you $50!"

"You're on," I replied jokingly. A bunch of prostitutes and him went back into another hotel room… it was just this one hooker and me.

"What if I injected you with this?" She jabbed me with something and then began to strip both of our clothes. I'm not one that likes hoes, but she was _hot_… it turned me on like a dog that's sniffing a bitch in heat. She pushed me onto the bed that we were standing next to…

I WAS LAID. Hell yeah, I was laid for the first time in awhile. I hadn't had sex in over six years for goodness sake!

"What-what did you inject me with? How come it doesn't hurt down there…," I yowled happily.

"It's morphine…," she touched my hair.

"_This is base to Looker… are you there? You sure have been there awhile… over,_" my boss said through my radio. I picked it up.

"_Busy… getting laid…, over…,_" I replied and turned it off.

"Who was that honey?" She stared into my eyes.

"It was my dad, wondering when I was going to come home," I lied. "Morphine… it's a nice… drug…," I started to fall asleep.

"Looker, Looker wake up!" 'Champ' started to shake me. I was still bare…

"Huh? What is it?" I noticed the hooker wasn't on me anymore.

"You owe me $50!" He grinned. I chuckled, grabbed my wallet, and handed him $50.

"I cannot believe you just got laid… how many times?" I grinned.

"Six times," he held up six fingers. All of the prostitutes began to collect back in this room and they stared at me… down there. "Oh, Looker, better be careful, they seem to be attracted to groins…," he sneered.

"Right then…," I slipped my clothes back on. "Can I have a word with you, just you and me?" I looked at him straight in the eyes. He nodded and we both walked in the bathroom. I locked the door so no one could just barge in. "Rico, come on, we need to catch these hookers and take them to jail, what's taking us so long?"

"I just wanted to get laid…," he replied.

"Is that all you ever think about?!" I growled and pushed him into the wall. "Our job is to lock up these bitches, not fuck them!" I growled. "All you think about is getting FUCKED, well; you're going to lose your job if you keep this up! You got that! Now do your job – I am your _FUCKING _supervisor you know!" I let go of my grip and he collapsed on his knees.

"Look, Émile… I'm sorry…. I'll try not to let this happen again…"

"Good… if I catch you getting fucked again, you're fired," I sighed forcibly. "You got that?" He nodded weakly. "All right… sorry for yelling… I hope no one heard us…" I started to feel a bit woozy. "Ugh… one of the hookers gave me morphine… you can go if you want… just shut the door…," I started to feel vertigo. I noticed there was a red spot where the hooker injected me. He nodded, walked out and shut the door. I was just barely able to make it to the door to lock it again. I don't know why, but in almost all of my police work, I end up vomiting: well this was no different, but I'm used to it. I shakily walked out of the bathroom to see that Rico was staring at me.

"Are you OK… I heard you vomiting – it sounds like a million elephants stampeding!"

"I don't have time for your sarcasm right now…," I dizzily replied, my voice slurred. I nearly collapsed. "_What is going on…,_" I thought. "_I wonder if morphine causes dizziness…_"

"Bad news…," he gave me something that came from his pocket. I read what it said: _Temazepam_. My face went white as snow.

"Th-this is i-illegal here…," I slurred. I was starting to become confused. "And it-it used to be an OTC drug…"

The next thing I knew, several men with guns came in one by one. I couldn't see their faces except the fact that they were wearing black facemasks.

"How dare you steal our hookers!" One of them growled.

"These are ours!"

"Exactly…," the largest one (presumably the boss) popped his knuckles and back. "You move and you're dead. GET ON THE GROUND, everyone, if you stupid bitches!" I had never been so scared in my life – we all did what he said. He walked past us to make sure we weren't moving. I got a glimpse of his boots: I had seen them before – he was one of the most wanted criminals in all of Veilstone! We never knew his real name, so we just called him 'New York Minute', because he would do his work so quickly that we could never catch him. "Pat down everyone and take their weapons…" I froze when he said that. Without anyone looking, I was able to pop my radio into my mouth. They patted all of us down and took both Rico's and my guns (both .45 calibre Glock pistols.) "They're loaded," he opened up the barrels of guns and dumped all the bullets out of them. What a waste!

"_This is 'New York Minute'… we've tried years to catch him… I mustn't slip up…,_" I thought. I was a bit surprised I could actually see, judging the fact that that hooker gave me temazepam. I still didn't feel very good, though. "_I must not blow my cover…_" Ugh… I seriously still did not feel good – it felt as if I had to heave still. "_Must not… vomit…_"

"OK, we're going to go for awhile, if anyone moves, they're dead!" 'New York Minute' said gruffly. They were testing us – most terrorists do this. I sighed in relief because they had left, but I still didn't feel that great. I spat the radio out of my mouth. Somehow, despite having expectorate and smelling vaguely like vomit (ugh, I hate saying that); it still worked.

"_This is Looker t-to base… re-requesting backup, o-over…,_" I slurred through the radio.

"Hey! I told you not to move!" One of NYM's men hollered. The next thing I knew, this person had shot me, in back and arm. I could feel and see blood just creating small pools around me. I never realised this, but I had forgotten he had shot me again in the back…

"_Officer… down…,_" I just barely managed to say via radio before he shot me for the fourth time. Apparently, he shot Rico, too. I coughed up blood. I thought I was going to die… I could barely move, I was in so much pain. I stared at my blood that was pooling around my chin. I wasn't fond of blood, but after staring at mine, I started to get used to it. "R-Rico… are you still t-ther... e…," I collapsed.

The next thing I felt, was someone using the Heimlich manoeuvre on me… but that was all I felt…

"Émile… Émile… wake up… please?" I heard Rico call my name. I opened my eyes slowly. I moaned.

"Ugh…," I looked around to see I was in a hospital of all places. "W-what happened… why did someone use the Heimlich on me…"

"When the other officers found you, they saw that you were choking on your own blood and vomit… but they brought you here because you were unconscious."

I noticed that I had an arm brace on my right arm. "Hmm…?" I mumbled to myself.

"Oh… I don't know why they do that, I think because one of the bullets hit a muscle in your arm. I noticed the he had one, too. "Yeah… I have one too, but it wasn't as bad as yours though…"

"I'm used to breaking my arm, it's no problem at all to me," I nodded. "Excuse me a second," I got up and realised I was connected to an IV drip. "Humph," I grabbed the pole and brought it with me to the bathroom. I noticed something peculiar…

"Huh…?" I blinked. Why does it hurt…? For nearly 22 years, it's not hurting…. "Why doesn't it hurt to urinate…," I blinked again. "It always hurts…"

I walked back to my bed and sighed. I looked over to see that Rico had fallen asleep in one of those chairs that people put next to hospital beds. Whatever was in my IV drip, started to relax my muscles. "Ahh…," I sighed in relief. I'm not one that likes hospitals, but this was more relaxing than my stupid office. A doctor woke me up a few hours later, and told me that I could be released… but there was something peculiar: he gave me a bottle of Vicodin.

* * *

**Present**

"This is something I usually don't tell anyone… but I fast got addicted to it… I almost couldn't withdraw from it – I constantly vomited, I shook like crazy, I was drowsy, hungry, sleepy, constant night sweats… confused. I don't even know how I coped; it took me months to get back to normal. Also, when I was on it, it never even hurt to urinate – it was weird…"

"Dad…," he patted my back. "Don't be afraid to say penis, we're adults here. I understand… it's awkward saying it in front of a son…"

"Right then…," I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry… Anyway, it helped deal with my pain in my arm, back and penis… except when I withdrew from the Vicodin, it started to hurt again…"

* * *

**Flashback, 1 ½ years ago…**

"Need… Vicodin…," I clumsily walked through my house. I had just withdrawn from it – I think it was the worst thing I had ever done. Why did they give me Vicodin when they know I would get addicted to it and have bad withdrawals? I collapsed on the couch, shaking. I woke up at around three AM to night sweats and convulsions. I thought I was going to die, even though I doubted it. Apparently, I was late for work because I woke up again to see that someone was shaking me (to wake me up).

"Émile… Émile… Émile…," it was Rico. "Émile wake up…"

"Rico, shut up, I'm awake!" I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're late for work – the boss is wondering where you are! We've been trying to call you but you never answered…," he blinked. "Hey you look sweaty and you're really shaking…"

"That's because I'm going through a drug withdrawal!" I snapped, I didn't mean to. "S-sorry… I didn't mean to snap… I'm just really stressed going through this withdrawal…"

"Well… the boss is waiting for you… I'll see you later…"

"Bye Rico…," I sighed and walked off and shut my front door. I yawned and got up. I walked to the bathroom and stared at my wanly face – it was pale white – probably due to the _obvious_. "Ugh… I don't even know if I can make it to work…," I groaned.

Despite feeling like crap, I was somehow able to make it to work. I wobbly walked through the parking lot, and the front door. I traipsed to my desk and nearly slammed my head on my desk. "Ugh…," I moaned. "I don't feel very good…," I felt nauseous.

* * *

**Present…**

"Ugh… this is so embarrassing… it's something I'll regret my whole life…"

"W-what is it?" He looked at me funny.

"I'll just tell you…," I blushed brightly.

* * *

**Back to flashback**

"Émile… are you OK?" My boss walked up to me.

"Yeah… I'm fine…," I groaned.

"You sure?"

"No, I'm not really sure…," I tried not to snap. "I don't really feel very good…"

"OK… well you're welcome to go to the bathroom anytime you want…" It was too late – I had accidentally thrown up on my own _boss's _shirt. I was so embarrassed. I was in pure shock; it was as if I couldn't move my mouth. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fainted. I woke up to my boss shaking me. I flushed the deepest red that anyone had ever seen.

"S-sorry…," was all I could muster. I stared at the ground.

"Émile…," Boss (he prefers being called that, so that's why I call him that) sighed. "It-it's OK… it was a mistake…," he looked at my face. "Your-your face is so pale…"

"That's because I'm going through a drug withdrawal… and I feel like crap… no joke," I sighed and shrugged. "Oh… did I mention that I almost crashed my car getting here?"

"You what…?" He looked at me funny.

"Yeah…," I sighed. "I'm really tired…"

"You're dismissed for now, but you don't need you to drive home."

"No… I want to work – because I don't ever give up – no matter how I feel."

"OK… I'm going to change shirt, I guess…," he walked off. I was so drowsy that I feel asleep at my desk…

* * *

**Present**

"So… that ends my flashback… of my worst month I've ever lived…"

"Dad… are you all right?"

"Y-yeah… I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…," I looked down to see that my cell phone was ringing. I answered. "_Hallo? Das ist 'Looker'. Was…?! __Sie machen richtig Spass? Oh mein Gott ... nein! Ich werde dort bald sein,_" I hung up. "Stan… bad news… Apollo is destroying Saffron City…"

**(Translation: You're kidding, right? Oh my God... no! I'll be there soon.)**

"Oh… no…," he nearly collapsed. "Come on… we're going to need everyone's help in this…"

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N: Yep, you'll definitely hate me for this cliffhanger… sorry! Random poll on my profile though XP – check it out… and you can vote no if you want, I could care less XD.**


	31. Live or Let Die

Chapter 31

**Stan's POV**

"Guys… really bad news…," I looked at everyone. They all looked up at me. "Apollo is attacking Saffron City…"

"What…?!" Everyone blurted.

"I just got off the phone again…," Dad stammered. "He's moving on to Celadon City if we don't move!" We all stared at him.

"But… we don't have anything to get there quick enough!" I growled.

"Everyone… follow me," he smirked. We all looked at him funny again and he ran off – we returned all of our Pokémon – I guess we had no other choice but to follow him. He was fucking fast for his age! We could barely keep up with him. We followed him to a concrete square out in the middle of a grove of trees. He had a freaking helicopter! We panted and stared at it.

"D-dad…," I huffed. "Since when did you have a chopper?"

"Whoa…," Jasper gasped.

"That's so cool…," Jade blinked.

"Awesome…," Marie huffed.

"Don't just stare at it, let's get in guys!" He looked at all of us while opening the door. We all nodded and hopped in. He slammed the door and immediately turned the key… we were already in the air before we could say anything else.

"Dad… I had no idea you had a helicopter… is it yours?"

"It's actually my brother's… but he lets me use it whenever I want to, but I haven't used it in about two weeks…"

"Interesting… I think I remember my dad saying something about having a helicopter…," Jade reflected.

"It's running smoothly," I fancied. "Actually, it's running well even though you said you hadn't used it in awhile… how come you never checked it to make sure it worked?"

"I guess because we were in a hurry?" He looked at me.

"Dad… that was probably the most stupid thing you have ever done!"

"Stan… hush. I did in fact check it… a couple of weeks ago – before I ran into you folks. I use the ship to get from Sinnoh to here. Sorry, I should have said something about that. I wasn't sure what to say, really…"

"That's OK," Marie grinned. "I understand."

I yawned. "Excuse me… I'm starting to feel sleepy… Dad, how long will it take to get there?"

"About twenty, thirty minutes…," he sighed. "Go ahead, you guys can sleep… it might be awhile before we get there."

"OK…," I replied drowsily. We all fell asleep because we were quite bored and tired. I woke up to a slight jolt.

"Wake up guys… we're here." Everyone woke up and we got out of the helicopter to see that he had landed on the roof of a skyscraper. "Welcome to Saffron City." We all looked around to see many skyscrapers, when I noticed something peculiar… it was an Aerodactyl.

"Dad… look over there… is that one of Apollo's Pokémon?" I pointed.

"Hmm… an Aerodactyl… yeah, it is," he replied. I noticed it was flying towards us. "Quick, we need to get off this skyscraper," he pointed to a flight of stairs. We all nodded and walked down the stairs as fast as possible – trying not to fall down.

"What is this building?" Jade asked.

"International Police, Kanto subsidiary," he briefly looked back at us. "Follow me," he opened a door that led us to the third floor.

"Hey Émile, what's up?" Some person asked. "Oh… who's this?" We all introduced ourselves.

"Hey Hugh, we just need some guns, what do you have?" Dad asked. Hugh handed him a key.

"Take what you want," he grinned.

"Say, thank you very much," Dad grinned and walked off; we had no choice but to follow him. He led us to a huge storage with countless guns – I couldn't even count them all! "There she is… my beautiful Glock; I've had her for years now… she's been through so many repairs…," he picked it up. He took off the clip. "Nice… anyway guys, take one if you want."

"W-what about me…?" Jasper blinked.

"I know you're young Jasper… but that's no excuse to not use a gun," he looked at him.

"Dad has a point…," I nodded.

"I used to shoot targets with my dad when I was your age Jasper," he looked at me. "They were clay pigeons to be exact. Come on, I need to show you guys how to shoot a gun, follow me." We nodded and followed him. He took us to a firing range. It was impressive! It had those paper shooting targets shaped like people (I have no idea what they're called.)

"Here… you'll need one of these," he handed us some earmuffs. "Guns are loud when in enclosed spaces; they can easily damage your eardrums." We all nodded. "Put them on, I'll show you how I fire a gun," he walked up to a booth (don't know what that's called either). We all put on our earmuffs and watched him. He fired about six bullets – all of them hit right on the chest. He grinned and we took them off. "And that is how I aim."

"That was _perfect_!" I blinked.

"How do you do that?" Marie gasped.

"That was incredible!" Jade blinked too. Jasper was speechless.

"If you've been a cop since eighteen, then you're definitely going to have experience," he grinned. We all blinked. "Did I surprise you, then?" We nodded slightly. He chuckled. "Well… it's your turn Stan," he smiled. I nodded and walked up. I knew I would probably ace this due to my eyes being so good at seeing long distances. I aimed just like Dad and all of the bullets hit right on the chest. Everyone was impressed.

Then Jasper tried it – all the bullets hit either the head or the white space. "Jasper…," Dad cleared his throat. "Here's a tip. Try not to aim for the head, the person is less likely to survive, and then how are you supposed to question them?"

"Right…," he nodded.

Then it was Jade's turn – she aimed exactly as I did! We were quite impressed. Marie was about to do the same thing, too. I don't know why, but my family tends to be good at aiming at targets, I wonder her family is the same?

"Great… I think we're ready… let's get going before he gets to Celadon City," he added. We all agreed and left the building.

* * *

That same Aerodactyl that we saw before was still flying around. It screeched and nearly flew into us.

"Well, well, well… I was wondering when you were going to get here, Émile…," Apollo chuckled. "Aerodactyl… attack."

"Not on my watch!" I growled and let out Skywing. "Skywing, Steel Wing on that Aerodactyl!" I commanded. She flew up into the air while both of her wings shined white. She bashed into the Aerodactyl but it barely budged.

"Julia… help them!" Jasper let out his Floatzel. "Aqua Jet!" Julia (apparently that's what he named her) jumped up in the air while being surrounded by water and tackled into it… it didn't budge. It just stood there.

Apollo laughed evilly. "Do you not know…? This Aerodactyl was specifically bred to withstand every attack know to man." We all gasped.

"Shea… help them, too! Use a Toxic!" She let out her female Skuntank. Shea opened her mouth and released a sticky purple thing that plastered on the concrete and turned into a purple gas. Apollo just held his nose and chuckled.

"Blow it back Aerodactyl," he smirked and it flew up and blew back the purple gas. We all held our breaths while the gas cleared.

"S-shit…," was all I could say. "Dammit…"

"Go Chatty, help them out! Use Chatter!" Dad growled.

"Polly wants to watch porn!" Chatty squawked. "Polly wants to watch porn!" Dad was fuming. She repeated it so many times that Apollo got annoyed.

"Aerodactyl… use Aeroblast!" He commanded.

"Aerodactyl… can't learn that…," Jasper gasped.

"Shut up fool…," he chuckled. A yellow-orange ball formed in its mouth as it began to glow blue and shot multiple beams that converged into one. I thought I was going to be dead until Dad told us to get on the ground and hold onto each other. Despite this, it still hurt like shit to be hit with this high-powered beam. The beam exploded just a few feet behind us. We shakily got up. I looked around to see that all of our Pokémon had fainted… or so I thought until Jade's Skuntank began to glow!

She was _evolving_. She was bigger; her claws were long as scythes (they must have been at _least_ eighteen inches long). Her snout was dog shaped with two large canines jutting out of the mouth like a sabre-toothed cat. She was the same purple and tan as a Skuntank, though; with the exception of a tan 'spectacle' surrounding her eyes (she also has a brown ring around her eyes, too). I didn't see any ears, so I was assuming that they were hidden under her tail (this was not unlike Skuntank). She stood up on her back legs and roared loudly.

"Whoa…," we all gasped.

"Wh-what is that?" Jasper blinked. He pulled out his Pokedex. "_Skuntel, the stink badger Pokémon. The long fangs can slice through bone. It can briefly stand on its hind legs and dig through clay – its front claws are 22 inches long. _"

"T-that's incredible…," Jade gasped. "All right Shea, use a Crunch!" Shea growled and latched down on the creature's wing – _hard_. Finally, an attack got through to it because it started to flap wildly. This caused Apollo to fall off of it.

"Ryan Adams, you are under arrest for murder, attempted murder and rape," Dad aimed a gun straight at him while walking up to him. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" Apollo nodded. Dad was just about to handcuff him when Apollo stabbed him right in the gut. "S-Stan… h-help…," he gasped and collapsed on the ground. "Go inside and get help – Marie – distract Apollo…"

"Right… Stanford, I hope you don't mind me doing this…," she looked at me.

"Not it all…," my eyes widened as she took off her shirt. Dad was somehow able to crawl away from Apollo as Marie growl sexily at Apollo. Jade did the same thing. I nodded and picked up Dad and in some way was able to carry him to the building.

"WE HAVE AN OFFICER DOWN!" I yelled as I walked through the doors. Dad groaned as I saw blood leak from his stomach and onto my shirt. I shuddered. Everyone apparently heard me and ran up to me. Someone had a stretcher and I set him down onto it. "D-dad… I wish there was a way to tell you how much I-I love you…"

"Me too, me too…," he was barely able to speak.

"We have a hospital upstairs… we'll take him from here…," one of the officers said. I nodded weakly.

"I'll be back… all right Dad?" I watched them take him away.

"That's fine…," his weak voice carried. I walked back outside to see that the two women had Apollo pinned down and handcuffed.

"You got him?!" I blinked at their shirtless bodies. "Whoa…" This started to remind me of the three-ways we all had. They put their shirts back on.

"We seduced him," Jade smirked.

"Yeah… he seems to be a womanizer…," Marie chuckled. They both had a hold of one arm as they stood up. "Come on you scumbag, let's get you to where you belong," she pushed him using her knee. Jade sneered and pushed him, too, with her knee. I smirked and punched him hard, in the stomach.

"That's what you get for slicing my FATHER!" I snarled deeply. Apollo gagged and never said a word. We all took him into the building. They immediately took him away…

* * *

**Émile's POV, a few hours later (after his surgery)…**

"Dad… Dad… Dad… wake up…," Stan shook me and I groaned.

"Uh…," I opened my eyes but everything was so foggy… I rubbed my eyes and everything came into focus. I was in a hospital… again. I noticed that I was wearing a hospital gown… I lifted it up to see about fifty, maybe sixty stitches. I just stared at them…

"Dad…. Are you OK? Say something…," Stan sighed.

"This is the second time I've been stabbed…," I said blankly with no emotion.

"Huh?" Everyone gasped. I lifted up the other side of my shirt and traced a line from my old scar; it was on my right side just below my last rib and right where my stitches started. It was the worst pain I had ever been in…

"I don't think I have the energy to tell you what happened… but to make a long story short, an intruder in my house attacked me without warning; it was before I had my gun…," I made sort of a slicing noise. "He nearly cut me in half before I could punch him… I lost nearly three pints of blood and the surgeons had to piece my intestines back together… I was in the hospital for three weeks and I couldn't work for half a year…," I lifted up my shirt even more. "Then I was impaled on a steel rebar… don't ask what happened… I prefer not to talk about it…," I sighed.

"Dad… we're all here for you… don't be afraid to tell us what happened…," he looked at me funny.

I sighed sorrowfully. "Well… I got in a fight with my dad… we were both walking around these wooden supports of that very house that we've stayed in… well, we started to argue about _who _should own the house. Well, I lost my balance and splat! – Landed straight on top of a steel rebar – it impaled through my left lung, I lost one and a half pints of blood that day and a piece of my lung, but somehow they were able to repair that. That was probably the second worse pain I had ever been in…" Everyone looked at me with scowls as I yawned. "I'm sorry, but I must admit… I'm still a bit sleepy…"

"OK… goodnight Dad…," Stan nodded.

"Goodnight," everyone else said.

"You're welcome to go back to my house if you'd like… don't worry about me, I've probably been to the hospital twenty times in my… life…," I dosed off.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"If that his wish, we can come back tomorrow… I don't think I could sleep in one of those chairs… it hurts my tailbone…," I shrugged.

"OK… let's go then," Marie nodded.

"Bye…," we all whispered.

"Wait… I just realised something… we're in Saffron City…," I groaned. "I think Dad forgot…"

"Let's just find a hotel and stay there for the night," Jade nodded.

"Right… great idea, let's go," I nodded. We all walked off to find a hotel until…

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N: Yeah cliffhangers… also, Émile's impalement on a steel rebar is from an episode of **_**Trauma**_**... I think it was the sixth episode… I don't remember, really. I got the name of the chapter from an episode of _CSI: NY_**** (I couldn't think of anything XD)**


	32. Cyrus, Athena, Lambda, Lance and

**A/N: SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN DP151-2 YET: as I assumed, everyone except Charon and Cyrus get arrested. Since Charon hasn't been arrested yet, it makes me wonder about Stark Mountain. :D Oh well, we'll just have to see. **

**Warnings, I suggest you read, please! I put a lemon in, hope it doesn't offend anyone!**

**BTW: Since cut off the title, it is called: "Cyrus, Athena, Lambda, Lance and Untamed Beauty?!" I hope you like the title...**

* * *

Chapter 32

"Hello there… _Saturn_," it was Cyrus. He smirked. "A little birdie told me you were in Saffron City…"

"Cyrus…," I growled deeply.

"You bastard…," Jade snarled.

"Why are you here…," Marie barred her teeth.

"Cyrus stop right there…" We all turned around to see Dad; he was holding his Glock. "You touch my son… you're dead." We all gasped. "He is descended from King Louis VXI of France… Duke of Wellington… you touch him, you're killing a descendent of the _king_ himself, the royal blood."

"Dad… is that true…?"

"Why do you think my name is Émile? It's French… I'm descended from English and French kings…," he grunted and pulled out a sword. "I normally don't use this… but this is an exception…" Cyrus just chuckled evilly.

"Good luck getting to me… especially with that gun of yours… Mewtwo…," Cyrus smirked evilly. A large bipedal, cat-like creature appeared before us. "Stop them."

"_Vive la France_…," Dad chanted.

"_Vive la France_…!" We chanted with him.

"_Vive la France_!" Marie said in a perfect French accent.

"Marie… you-you have your French accent back?!" I blinked.

"_Oui_…," she grinned. "Now let's defeat that Mewtwo, who's with me?" We all nodded at let everyone out.

"Mewtwo, Psychic," he commanded gruffly. Nearly every one of our Pokémon was lifted from the ground.

"Micah, Dark Pulse," we all heard a voice from up above (on a roof). A dark purple and black beam fired straight at Mewtwo; causing it to lose its psychic grip on our Pokémon.

"Who are you?" I called out. She jumped down, along with a Spiritomb appearing.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"I'm sure… _Émile _will recognise this… She was black-haired beauty with big dark eyes, points all her own, sitting way up… way up firm and high…," whomever that woman was kissed me deeply on the lips.

"_Those lips… they're soft… I recognise them… those eyes… face… is that the song 'Night Moves?_" I thought. "Ohh…," I moaned. "Cassidy…" Everyone looked at us. "Cassidy… I've been looking for you for years…"

"Me too…. Me too, Émile…," she sighed deeply. I looked down to see that blood was leaking from my stitches.

"Ugh…," I grunted. I looked at the ground to see a few of my stitches fell out.

"Mewtwo, get up and use Psychic again!" Cyrus barked gruffly.

"Micah… quickly, Dark Pulse!" The Spiritomb caused Mewtwo to fall down again.

"Hehe… Cyrus, why did you sidestep me, eh?" A voice said.

"Yeah… how dare you?!" Another voice chuckled.

"Hmph!" Another person said.

"Well, well… hello Lance, Lambda and Athena… will you join us?" Cyrus chuckled evilly.

"Of course master," Lance chuckled evilly along with Cyrus. "Go," he let out a Suicune.

"Right then master," Lambda let out an Entei.

"Of course…," Athena smirked evilly and let out a Raikou.

"ATTACK…!" The four said in unison. Raikou's fangs shined yellow and electricity shot out of its fangs while Entei's teeth became ablaze and bit down on Stan's Bronzong… and Suicune's fangs shined light blue and light blue ice erupted from its fangs – both Raikou's and Suicune's attacks hit all of our Pokémon and us. It literally felt my blood was boiling. A few of my stitches became so hot that they literally shot out from my skin.

I abhorred painfully. "Shit… guys… you're going to have to battle without me…," I was in so much pain.

"Dad… just go…," Stan nodded. "_Vive la France_!"

"_Vive la_… _France_…," I said weakly. I weakly walked back into the building…

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"He didn't look too good…," I sighed. All of our Pokémon got back up.

"I'll take care of this…," Cecilia replied. "You go ahead."

"No… we stand here and _fight_…," I looked her. "I'm Stanford…"

"Stanford…," her eyes widened. "My-my son…"

"Attack everyone!" Marie commanded. All of our Pokémon combined their attacks and caused the three legendary beasts and Mewtwo to faint.

"Retreat…!" Cyrus barked.

"Not so fast…," Cecilia had a tranquiliser gun in a holster. She aimed it straight at Cyrus and fired – he immediately collapsed. The three Team Rocket executives began to freak out and she fired at them too – they collapsed immediately.

"Mum… did you just kill them?" I blinked.

"No… I just paralysed them," she smirked. She let out a Machamp and it picked all of them up. "Come on… let's take them to jail, Chance."

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"It's OK Dad… let it all out," Stan patted me on the back while I leant over the toilet. I was vomiting due to the profuse crying… whomever made up the saying 'cry me a river', wasn't joking at all! I was literally crying a river.

"Émile… are you OK?" Cecilia asked.

"Dad… how come you vomit so much, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm fine…," I sighed. "And to Stanford, to tell you the truth – I'm very sensitive… I also used to be a little bit bulimic… I was only bulimic for a few months… but it made me realise I'm not a vomiting machine, I'm a person that can I cook – and that is how I pursued my dream of being a great chef… oh yeah… I happened to get seasick, airsick, train sick, carsick… I may have an iron stomach but when it comes to travelling places, I get very nauseous… I also get sick if something's not cooked right… like raw fish… I also get queasy at crime scenes with lots of blood and whatnot…" Everyone gasped slightly and scowled. "Look, while you guys were battling Team Rocket and Cyrus, they were able to stitch me back up," I got up. "I don't get why they used staples… it's not natural," I walked up to Cassidy and hugged her tightly. "Did you ever get those letters I sent you…?"

"What… letters?" She looked at me funny.

"I'll leave you two alone," Marie grinned and the four walked out.

"I sent… letters from February 16, 1986 to 1987 of the same day… they were in German…"

"No… I don't recall ever getting them…"

"Hang on… this reminds me of a movie… _The Notebook_… the mother hid the guy's letters…"

"I-I wonder…," she sighed.

"Yeah… I don't even remember what they all say… otherwise I would have said something that I wrote… but we need some catching up to do…," I winked. "If only we were in bed right now… locked together…"

"Hmm… I see which way you're going…," she grinned.

"_I must find that ring I was going to give her before I moved away…,_" I thought. "It hurts to have sex… but _boy_, I sure do miss having it with _you_… it made my life complete," I growled sexily. "Are you married by the way?" She nodded 'no'. "Good…," I smirked. "So…," I looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"How did you find me?"

She sighed. "It's a long story… you see I worked for Team Galactic… but _undercover_, as a cop. I was helping them look for the gate to Spear Pillar… well I saw you beat up those grunts and strip and I saw that, it… it was you… there was nothing I could do… if I had said something they would have noticed… of course – I had to go with them… Nevertheless, ever since that day I saw you I resumed my search for you, but I could never find you because your movements were so erratic… then I got a lead that Team Rocket and Cyrus were headed towards Saffron City. I couldn't pass that up. I was aiming my gun at Cyrus until I saw you – it startled me and I stopped to watch. I could barely move I was in shock… when Cyrus started to attack you like that, I snapped out of it… and that… that's how I found you… to make the long story short…"

I shuddered slightly because I couldn't let anyone tears out. I sighed softly. "I… I had no-no idea… that you were actually looking for me… I-I had no idea that you were a cop…"

"I remember you saying so long ago… 'I hope to become a policeman when I grow up'… I become one just so I could find you… and I finally _did_… but I'm glad I'm a cop – I love to help people."

"So which subsidiary do you work at?"

"I work here, in Kanto," she nodded. "That's another way I found you…," she hugged me so tightly that it actually began to hurt my side where the stitches were.

I gagged. "C-Cassidy… let go please… my stitches are starting to hurt…" She released her grips. I sighed, "Thank you… so… shall we get out of this dank place?" She nodded and we both walked out of the bathroom… I found the kids playing cards (I had no idea what they were playing though; I think poker?) while Jasper was sound asleep.

"Ah-ha…! Marie you owe me ten bucks," Stan smirked. "_Because_ I have… a straight flush…! Beat that you guys!" He chuckled.

"Aww… dammit," Marie pulled out a wallet from her pocket and handed him $10. Everyone else had either three pair or straights. Stan looked up.

"Oh hey Dad, Mum… want to play?" He grinned.

"Heh… sure thing Stan, they don't call me 'Radiant Ace' for nothing!" I chuckled.

"Uh-huh… right then," Marie looked at me funny.

"It's not what you think… you see, once Team Galactic finished what you guys were doing, I had nothing to do – I had seen the most gruesome crime scene I had ever seen just shortly after – so my boss told me to take a break. I was so bored that I went to uptown Veilstone City when I noticed the Game Corner… Oh, I hadn't seen it quite while. So I stepped in and to make the long story short…. I started to gamble but my luck was amazing! I nearly won every game, until my luck run short and I ran out of $1234 soon after… but when I was on my last leg, I-I won $5000! So I returned the next day and I lost that $5000 in less than two hours…," I hesitated. "I'm just full of myself… oh well. I'm a master at playing poker."

* * *

They dealt about five hands, I won every time, and I already had about $100. "Dad… I give up… you're too much for me," Stan sighed.

"I know… I just lost fifty bucks just to be defeated!" Marie groaned.

"I agree with Marie here…," Jade nodded.

"Yeah…," Cassidy shrugged. She lied down her cards to reveal a full house.

"Damn Cassidy, you beat me!" I blinked.

"I-I did…?" She looked at me funny. I handed her $40.

I yawned widely. "Oh boy… 10:00 PM… I'm usually in bed by now…"

"OK goodnight Dad… we'll be at a hotel, OK?" Stan nodded. "Jasper… wake up…" Jasper groaned.

"What is it Dad…," he looked at Stan funny.

"We're going to bed, all right? We're all exhausted from battling Cyrus and Team Rocket…," Stan nodded.

"Yeah… I think we all are…," Jade sighed. Marie nodded. They all said their goodbyes and left quietly.

"Hey babe… we're _alone_...," I smirked.

"Mm… hmm… I see where you're getting at…," she winked. "Wait… there's no place private…"

"Sweet pea, the _bathroom_," I pointed. She growled happily. We both walked in, I looked to see if anyone was coming and I locked the door. "Hmm… how should we do this…?" I looked around at everything: the toilet, the floor, the sink and the shower/bathtub. Everything looked uncomfortable to me… unless! I spotted a bunch of towels. "Hang on…," I grabbed all of the towels and laid them down on the floor while doubling them over. "Tell me that's soft enough."

She lied down on them and mumbled. "Yeah…," she sat up and took off her shirt and slowly… everything else. I sat down next to her. "May I?"

"Mmm…," I mumbled happily. "Sure thing my Sweet pea…" She unbuttoned my hospital gown (the only thing that I was wearing except for underwear of course – doctors are so evil). She immediately turned me on (my word for 'erection' because it sounds nicer… there was no use for those stupid drugs like Cialis and Viagra (I think they're immoral). I lied her down on the floor as her eyes widened when I entered her. This was sex… no, the _best sex_. Oh how I missed banging her.

"Ooh…," I shuddered and moaned. "I-I missed this… I've been waiting about 24 years to feel _this_. The _best sex_ ever…" Every thrust felt just as good as the first. I know men can't feel it when they ejaculate, but I swear to God I can. She moaned happily. I know that it hurt every time… but I didn't care.

"Oh… Émile… I've been waiting for this forever too…," she moaned. "I missed seeing every single part of your body, even the ones in which no sun shines…"

"Hmm… are your boobs softer than they were before…," I replied jokingly.

"I know… they are… so does it hurt…?"

"Yeah… my penis hurts with every thrust… but I don't care… when I stare into your eyes – it eases the pain," I finished and got off her. Her eyes widened as I got off… we both shuddered happily. We both got on our clothes and I slipped into bed… but I let her sleep next to me… we both finally fell asleep after panting from being exhausted…

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Hey babe… does this look like a 'Q' to you…?" I giggled sarcastically.

"Ooh you bad boy," she slapped my arse.

"Hey… don't slap a bare arse," I chuckled. "Ready to get kinky…?" She slipped off her robe and ohh… I could never describe how I felt when I stared at her naked body…. We both lied down on the bed, her on top of me. Her eyes widened and she moaned happily, as I penetrated her. Every thrust was just as good as the first one…

"We haven't had sex in quite awhile…," I moaned.

"I know…," she moaned, too.

"You know what… we should have invited Jade to come over…"

"Ooh… a three-way…?! We haven't had one of those in about ten years or so…"

"I know… it would be fun…," I started to fall asleep. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she crawled slowly off me… we both fell asleep.

"_I love sex…,_" I thought.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"_I love sex…,_" I thought as I slept.

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N: OK… I'm not very good with lemons because I don't want to be too graphic… people would probably think I'm a big pervert that watches porn… and I don't.**

**Next time: Stan's, Jade's and Marie's POVs of when they are in jail! Émile bails them out… watching DP152 made me want to do that… I hope to watch DP150-2 with English subtitles (arigato to whomever voted yes in my poll!!)**

**Cya later!**

**P.S. I got the idea of Émile gambling from Platinum version... XD**


	33. Bailed out! But by who?

Chapter 33

"Émile… wakey-wakey…," Cassidy nudged me softly.

"Hmm…," I mumbled and rubbed my eyes. I saw that she had brought in a nice breakfast with pancakes, sausage and orange juice.

"By the way, everyone is here," she looked over at one of the chairs. The four had fallen asleep.

"Aww…," I sighed happily. I got out of bed. "Wake up," I shook Stan.

"Huh…," he mumbled and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," I smiled. Everyone else slowly woke up. "How is everyone?"

"I'm great, thanks," Stan smiled.

"Me too," Jade nodded.

"Thanks Granddad, I'm fine," Jasper grinned.

"I'm great too, thanks for asking," Marie said in a perfect French accent.

"My pleasure, and that's good," I smiled again and sat down on the bed to eat my breakfast. They all drooled at me. "Hmm… I have a better idea, let's go down to the cafeteria and eat there." They all nodded and we walked down the café. I sat down slowly because it tends to push on my stitches if I sit in the hard plastic chairs.

"Stan… there's something I've always wanted to tell you for the longest time…," I patted him on the back and looked at him, Jade and Marie. "I bailed you three out of jail about six years ago."

"You what…?!" They all blurted. Orange juice spewed out of Stan's noise and he began to choke. I blinked and he stopped choking.

* * *

**Flashback, about six years ago**

**Stan's POV**

I must have paced the whole time I was outside in the exercise yard. I looked everywhere for a place to escape – but I couldn't see a thing – this was a medium security prison. My stomach must have growled every thirty minutes; they barely gave us anything. Another prisoner had also beaten me up, so I also had a black eye (and a bloody nose after it happened). Everything hurt especially my face and chest. I groaned and sat down on the ground, leaning against an abandoned tetherball pole. Sighing, I found a few ants and ate them.

"Hmm… not bad," I mumbled. I couldn't really describe the flavour, except that they are a bit sweet but salty at the same time. I must have eaten about fifty until Marie wondered what I was doing.

"Hey Stan… what are you doing?" She looked at me funny.

"Eating ants… they aren't filling, but they taste interesting," I replied. "Where's Jade by the way?"

"She's over there," she pointed. "She's exhausted, out of pure boredom; she ran laps around the yard."

"Wow…," I spotted her leaning against a wall. "She's quite the trooper you know," I smiled. "HEY JADE…! Come here!" I waved. She grinned and got up slowly. She ran over here. I noticed she was sweating profusely.

"Hey guys," she grinned. "What's up?" She asked.

"I found out that ants taste good," I shrugged. "So how are you?" I looked at her as she sat down.

"I'm all right, a bit dead beat tired though," she sighed.

"Yeah… I'm starving…," Marie groaned.

"Who isn't?" I complained.

"I know…," Jade sighed. "I might as well eat ants too," she decided to do the same as me.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Hmm…," I mumbled. "Not bad, they're kind of sweet but salty at the same time."

"Yeah…," Marie tried some too.

"All right inmates, time to go back to your cells!" A guard called. We all groaned and went back to our cell… why they put us together; I have no idea why. We weren't allowed to have sex though, so we would have done so by then.

* * *

**Marie's POV**

"So… is there anything interesting we can do?" I mumbled. Stan bounced a ball against the wall (luckily the ball is larger than the cell bars) while Jade was sound asleep.

"Hmm… I dunno, want to play catch or something?" He looked at me.

"I might accidentally hit Jade," I giggled.

"Did you say something to me?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"We were about to play catch but we didn't want to accidentally hit you with the ball," he looked up at her. She nodded.

"All right, I'll play." We passed the ball around so many times that I thought my arms were going to fall off, but we were _very_ bored.

"I wonder whatever happened to Cyrus…," I mused.

"I don't know…," she shrugged.

"Well, he certainly isn't in this world," he noted.

"Yeah…," we all mumbled. In all actuality, we failed to know something – that portal that Dialga and Palkia created was actually a wormhole that led from Spear Pillar to the back of Mount Coronet.

"Lights out!" Another guard yelled. We all groaned. We hated lights out – it was very annoying. Luckily, they gave us some nice toothbrushes and toothpaste.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Ugh… I hate lights out…"

"I know…," the two ladies groaned. Luckily, we have our own bathroom, because I've seen jail cells on TV in which the toilet is right along the wall. I don't mind them watching me though, they think it's funny how us men stand up to take a piss.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

**2909 Martin Luther King Ave., Veilstone City **

**The next day**

"Clear," I looked around. "Oh… my God…," I shuddered. I had seen the most gruesome crime scene in the history of my work. I could never describe it: there was blood everywhere and limbs strung about. It looked as if a Pokémon ripped this person apart. I immediately rushed off to the nearest sink or toilet in this house.

"Émile… Émile…," Boss ran after me.

"What do you want?" I retched and held onto the edge of the sink. "Noooo… that was the best tortellini I've made in a long time… all gone down the drain…," I sighed and turned on the water. I knew it wasn't my house but still; I grabbed a paper towel and wiped my mouth off.

"Are… you OK?" He asked.

"Does it look like I'm OK?!" I cried. "This is the sickest thing I have ever seen!" I still didn't feel very good…

"How about you take a break for a week?" He asked.

"A-a break…?" I looked up at him. "Hmm… OK then, thank you very much," I patted him on the back. "See you in a week!"

"_Auf Wiedersehen,_" he patted me on the back, too. I walked off and left the house. I hopped on my moped and drove around.

"There's something I've always wanted to do," I drove my moped to the local jail where Saturn, Jupiter and Mars were held. I walked to the front counter.

"Hey there Looker," the main clerk, Mr. Lopez smiled. "Is there something you want?"

"Yeah… I'd like to bail out Saturn, Mars and Jupiter, is that all right?"

"That's fine with me, Mr. Looker, sir," he replied. He typed something on the computer. "Their real names are…," he turned his monitor over, "Stanford Caldecutt, Jade Caldecutt and Marie Regard." I paused and was silent for a few minutes. It hit me: these two kids have the same last name as me. "Are you OK, sir?"

"Yeah…," I snapped out of it. "Keep it anonymous, please, I'd appreciate it. It's only if they ask."

"Oh…? Oh, all right then," he looked at me funny. I took out my wallet and unfolded it while taking out $400.

"Is this enough?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah it is. Bye Looker," he grinned.

"Great seeing you, see you later," I smiled back. I walked out of the building and rested against a wall, trying my best to hold the tears back.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"You guys are free," a guard looked at all of us and unlocked the bars on our jail cell.

"Huh…?" We all mumbled.

"Someone bailed you out," he said gruffly. We just stood there. "Do you want out or not?" We nodded weakly and carefully walked out; making sure this wasn't a trap possibly… we left the building and looked around.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

I noticed the three leaving… they were a bit scared and confused: I could _see_ it in their eyes. I just stood there without saying anything. They never even noticed me.

"I wish I knew who bailed us out…," Stan sighed.

"Yeah…," Marie nodded.

"Agreed…," Jade sighed too.

"I also wish I knew who my dad was…," he looked down. I just stood there… still as a statue… his last name was _Caldecutt_… and my last name was _Caldecutt_.

"I wish my brother hadn't died…," Marie looked down.

"I wish we had normal lives…," Jade's voice trailed.

"Yeah…," all of their voices trailed… they disappeared – I never saw or heard from them again…

I stood there, sniffling. I decided to walk home. Of course, there was nothing I could do: my life felt empty… Cecilia recently died… I found out that I possibly had a son… I actually decided to go to the local pond to look at the Farfetch'd… I sighed. "At least if I cry here no one will notice."

"Notice what…?" I looked up to see Rico.

"Oh hey Rico…," I sniffled. "Can grown men cry…? Does it matter to you?"

"No, Émile, it doesn't to me… what's wrong? Come here, come and get a hug."

"Oh Rico… I think I found my son… my son of my girlfriend, Cassidy…," I hugged him tightly. "His name is Stanford Cass Caldecutt…"

"Oh Émile, let it out buddy, it's okay…," he hugged me tightly. "Is there anything else you want to talk about…?"

"My-my son… he was a member of Team Galactic…"

"He was… oh… oh my…," he let go and looked at me funny.

"And-and Cecilia…" We both heard shots fired. "Rico, look out!" I had to push him out of the way. I quickly whipped out my Glock and fired straight at the person's chest. I fired two shots and he fell to the ground – dead.

"Ugh my ass," Rico grumbled, rubbing his arse and getting up. "But thank you, you save my life!" We both walked over to him.

"This is the notorious cop killer… oh what's his name… it's at the tip of my tongue."

"You know I forgot too… and thank you so much for saving my life," he hugged me tightly as I got up. I hugged him tightly back.

"No problem, you're my best friend," I smiled. I pulled out my radio. "_This is Looker to base, I know you told me to take a break, but I shot and killed the notorious cop killer. Over_," I said.

"_Where are you located, over?_" Boss asked.

"_I'm at the 'Farfetch'd Pond' over,_" I replied.

"_Conformation. We'll be there just as soon as possible. Looker, feel free to go home. This is the end of the conversation: over._" I turned it off.

"Well, I'm headed home… I'm really quite hungry and a little bit tired. I'll see you soon, take care, Rico."

"See you later Émile!" He grinned. We both hugged each other and said goodbye.

* * *

I finally made it home: everything looked fine after I unlocked my door. I decided to watch TV, but there really wasn't anything on worth watching, except one of those commercials with our national anthem. It's considered very disrespectful if a person doesn't stand up. I shakily stood up and weakly sang (from crying so much it made me weak and my voice weird). "_Oh Canada_…" It finally ended and I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. I chose my leftover tortellini that I made early.

"Fuck…," I slammed my fist. "I'm tired of eating alone…," I sniffled but nothing came out. I threw my fork to the wall and it stuck there. I shoved my chair into the table and just left everything where it was. "I'm tired of being alone, I'm tired of not being loved, I want someone to hold, to love, to care about, someone to kiss at night. _WHY?! _Why did she die?! Why did she have to die from AIDS?!" I paced. "I want someone to tell stories to… I want my son back, my Cecilia, my Cassidy back…" Tears just poured from my face leaving a huge puddle on my shirt. "I want someone in bed with me, I want sex, ohh… how I crave it right now… I know it hurts but s-still-l…" To be loved: is all I wanted. "I just want to be loved… to be loved… I haven't felt it in seventeen years… except by you Cecilia… you made my life complete… but she died… DIED… she died in my arms… she said 'I love you Émile'… those were her last words… Oh God, why am I talking to myself…" I trudged to my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep with a terrible headache…

* * *

**Present**

"D-dad…," Stan collapsed in my arms, tears streaming down his face. "I-I wi-wish you could ha-have told us-us s-something…," he punched me softly in the shoulder every time he said something. "You… never would have gotten shot… you would have someone to love… I never would have been with Cyrus another six years… this never would have happened!!!!" He rolled up his sleeve and pointed to his shoulder. "But you never said anything!!! You never approached us – you – you big chicken!"

"Stan stop it," I held onto his arm tightly. "I did it for your own good… I knew you would be scared of me, I mean; I am the one that arrested you so many years ago… by the way, I almost took my life that night… But for some odd reason, Rico dropped by and saved my life," I rolled up the sleeve of my hospital gown and pointed to the huge scar on my arm: it started at my elbow and ended at my wrist. "I-I feel bad for what I did… I will never do that again: I figured that I have a full life to live; I had my partner Rico, whom cared about me; and my boss – even though he doesn't show it. And I knew deep down inside Cassidy still loved me…," I couldn't help but to cry. "I'm-I'm so sorry everyone…"

"It's-it's okay Émile… let it all out…," Cassidy hugged me tightly. In fact, everyone decided to hug me tightly. It hurt my stitches and I began to choke.

"G-guys… let go please…," I gagged. Everyone stopped and looked at my green face. "Ugh… thank you. My stitches were beginning to hurt and made me sick to my stomach…," I sighed. "I wouldn't mind leaving though… I'm kind of tired of being here…"

"Yeah… me too," Jade nodded.

"Who doesn't?" Cassidy agreed.

"Come on," I ate the last bit of sausage. "We're getting out of here," I pushed my chair in. Everyone ate the last piece of whatever they were eating and did the same as me. Like a pack of wolves, they followed me closely. We all returned to my room. "I hate doing this," I pulled out the IV needle. It hurt, but I didn't care. "Everyone, go to the roof, start up the whirlybird. Meanwhile, I'll jump on Astur's back and escape to the top, all right?" I unbuttoned the gown and slipped on my jeans and shirt. "You know how to fly copter, don't you Stan?"

"Yes I do," he nodded.

"Right, go ahead and start her up," I tossed him the keys. I walked to the window and let Astur out. "I have to jump on your back, all right?" He nodded the best he could while I walked onto the ledge. I jumped onto Astur's back. "Now fly up there please," I pointed to the roof and he ascended. The others were already there and Stan had already started up the whirlybird. I returned Astur, hopped in, and shut the door.

"Very nice Stanford… you really know how to drive a chopper."

"Thanks Dad," he grinned.

"No problem," I nodded. I noticed blood on my nice brown jacket and white shirt. "Oh shit…," was all I could say. Everyone looked at me funny…

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N: *sniffles* Oh dammit you caught me again… I really did cry while writing this… no joke, no joke at all...**


	34. Stan's cool ability

Chapter 34

**Stan's POV**

"Dad… is there something wrong?" I couldn't look.

"I'm-I'm bleeding from stitches…," he replied blankly.

"Oh no… we're going into some turbulence, will you be all right, Dad?" I asked. It was too late: he was starting to retch. "Dad…?"

"What…?" He retched again. "Trying to concentrate on something else!" He grumbled. I finally and safely landed the helicopter on that concrete spot in his backyard. "Hey… nice landing," he gulped loudly and sighed in relief. "The bleeding stopped." Everyone else sighed in relief too. "I-I can't believe it… I didn't vomit…"

He grabbed the keys to his house out of his pocket while we followed him back to the house. He seemed to be limping slightly, but that could just be from the pain or something. We all sighed in relief when he opened the door and nothing bad happened.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

Coughing and exhausted – I collapsed on the couch falling asleep. I had stopped myself vomiting – but – but how. How in God's name was I able to do that? Who knows…? I started to dream and it felt like time stopped. "Huh…," I mumbled in my dream.

_Clip-clop, clip-clop – _it was a monotone clicking noise. I heard neighing and there before me was Arceus. Yes, it in the flesh… I suppose, except this is a dream. "Hello," the creature neighed. It sounded like a female. "Are you scared, Émile?" She asked. "Are you also surprised I'm a she?"

"Uh… yeah a little… is there a reason why you're here in my dream?"

"I've seen through your heart… you are a kind man… you respect Pokémon very well my dear friend. I don't normally do this, but I'm going to give you the gift to speak to Pokémon. You are thirty-eight years old and you've been with Pokémon for as long as I can remember. I think you deserve a chance to be able to understand them. Enjoy my dear, sweet Émile… Oh yeah, you're on the floor by the way," she neighed and disappeared. Now I'm not good at describing things, except she was so beautiful… her long flowing mane and bright green eyes…

I slowly woke up because Stan began to shake me. "Huh…," I rubbed my head. I sat up to see that he was the only one there. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're outside, battling, why?" He looked at me funny.

"All right then… well this may surprise you but I saw Arceus in one of my dreams…"

"Dad… I've seen her too… she's really cool."

"Oh…? OK then," I nodded. "Is there something wrong, though?" He sniffed the air.

"Why do I smell semen?" He continued to sniff. "I've smelt it all day long; it's definitely strong near you and Cassidy… and especially in the bathroom at the hospital."

I began to sweat. "Wow you're good Stan… you figured out that we had sex. You're right you do smell semen… I never knew how good your nose was. Oh God… I'm impressed. Please don't tell anyone, all right? Keep this a secret, OK?" I looked at him with an impressed smirk upon my face.

"I'll keep it a secret…," he winked. "Since no one is here, can you keep a secret too?" He sat down. "Jade, Marie and I used have three-ways every once in awhile. Ohh… they were fun, I surely miss them."

"Wow… sounds kinky," I snickered. "Say you have a good nose! Even you didn't know what I was eating, could you tell just from smelling me?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah," he sniffed the air. "Even though I already know this, you had sausage, biscuits, pancakes, bacon and orange juice. I don't know why I can still smell orange juice because it should have been urine by now."

"Wow Stan… that's amazing. Am I going to vomit by the way?"

"Don't worry you aren't," he looked at my stomach. "Your food is right there, I say you have about 18 hours until it's fully digested," he pointed just a little left of my last rib on the right. "Dad… I think I can see what you mean when you said these doctors had to repair your intestines. I know _why_ you vomit all the time!" He pointed right where my scar was.

I sighed. "I figured out that too, but I don't think that's the reason though. I'm just very sensitive and I get nauseous easily. I haven't figured out why yet, but from what I remember, my dad told me that when I was only a year old, I had fallen down some stairs and hit my head – hard. He also told me that I used to get terrible ear infections that caused some damage to my balance but that was so long ago… I don't even remember. I don't have any trouble standing up right now, but I did when I was young, like when I was five and six. I eventually grew out of it… However, when that intruder attacked me I knew I would never be the same… but it never really has affected me though. I think it was all the ear infections I had when I was a kid."

"I see… well that makes sense. Jade had a bad ear infection when she was thirteen and she could barely balance let alone walk correctly for about a week. At first I thought it was funny until she started vomiting… then things got nasty…," he looked at me again. "Hey Dad… have you ever heard of Ménière's disease?"

"Yes… I have, why did you ask?"

"I think maybe you might have it."

"Oh? You know what, I hadn't thought of that," I nodded. "You might be right. I'll be right back all right, you stay there," I got up and he nodded.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

I sat there, waiting for him to return. Even though he told me to stay there, I got up to make sure he was okay. I quietly tiptoed up the steps – it worked because I couldn't even hear my feet touch the carpet on the steps. I assumed he went to the master bedroom. I looked up to see a nice painting. I sat down on the bed to look at it. It was a painting of _Starry Night_, until I went closer and saw 'Émile Dakota Caldecutt' written underneath it. "_Wow, my dad painted this?_" I thought. "_It looks like the real thing, except he used different colours than Van Gogh._" I walked over to the master bathroom. "Hey Dad… just checking to see if you're okay."

"Yeah I'm fine," he opened the door. "Just taking some Ibuprofen," he patted me on the head and I moved over. "I guess you saw my painting, didn't you?"

"Yeah… it's really nice Dad, I never knew you could paint."

"I painted that for school. We had a contest on who can paint the best reproduction of any painting we wanted. I chose _Starry Night _of course. The judges all rated my painting a ten and I thought I would have won the contest, except my best friend Rico painted _The Scream_ and we tied."

"Wow that's so cool!" I grinned at him. "Shall we go outside…," I looked out the window but it was too late – it started to rain. "Well, shoot me."

"Now why would I do that?" He replied sarcastically. "Let's go downstairs, I bet everyone is there." I nodded and we both walked downstairs and to the kitchen. Just as Dad said, everyone was there.

"Wow Émile, your kitchen is so nice!" Cassidy grinned. He grinned brightly.

"Why thank you my love," he nodded.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"_OK I have the ring right here in my pocket… I need to find the perfect opportunity to give it to her and ask her to marry me,_" I thought. She sat down in one of the chairs that I carved… _perfect_. I walked up to her and knelt below her. "Cassidy Clara Connolly, will you marry me?" I grinned and showed her the ring (that I made myself).

"YES Émile! I will marry you!" She had a big huge grin on her face. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thank you so much Cassidy," I cried. "I cannot even begin to describe how much I love you."

"Same to you," she replied and cried too. She looked to see that the ring that I engraved, "This is for my beautiful Cassidy, love Émile, August, 2005."

"I made and engraved the ring myself," I smiled. "I wanted to make something just for you. I made it out of gold-plated bronze. I hope you don't mind that it's bronze…," I stood up.

"Émile… that is fine with me," she stood up and kissed me deeply.

"Ooh…," I moaned happily and she started to turn me on.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"How about a kiss too, hmm Marie," I nudged her. She nodded and kissed me deeply like how Mum was kissing Dad. "Ohh…"

"Well, we're going up to my bedroom for awhile, if that's okay with you guys," Dad spoke up. We all nodded, but I knew what he wanted! I could smell him getting an erection because Mum kissed him deeply. I wouldn't mind having sex either… but now wasn't really the time. Night sex is a lot kinkier and hotter. The two walked out of the kitchen.

"I don't get to kiss anyone…," Jade sighed. Then I had an even better idea for tonight! A three-way with the two ladies.

"You don't mind do you?" I looked at Marie. She nodded a 'no'. I walked up to Jade and kissed her deeply.

"Ooh wow Stan… that felt good…," she moaned.

"I'm going to the living room…," Jasper hesitated and walked out.

I made sure Jasper had left the room. "I was thinking of a three-way tonight, what about you two?" They both smirked evilly.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Mm… I'm ready sweetie…," I smirked and lied down on the bed. She jumped on the bed. "Damn that's hot!" I sat up. "May I?" She nodded and I buttoned shirt. I shuddered like crazy while I was doing that. She moaned happily. I unhooked her bra, unbuttoned her jeans and then slipped off her panties. I shuddered even more than before. She was turning me on… it hurt but I never cared. It felt… good… really good… actually better than any other thing I have felt in my life. "Hurry up and unbutton me, because my little man is getting impatient."

"Okay silly," she giggled and buttoned my shirt and then my pants and slipped off my underwear. I pushed her down. We both growled sexily. Without hesitation, I immediately penetrated her.

"Damn… I've waited awhile for… this…," I moaned.

"I know… it's so… pleasurable…," she moaned back. "Can we do this every night, my sexy beast?"

"Yes my sexy fox…," I growled. I was about to reach the climax when my cell phone rang. "Dammit!"

"Don't worry about it…," she winked. I withdrew while I pushed myself off and fell flat on my back, panting. I sat up and reached for my cell phone on the table next to the bed. I opened up to see that my brother had called. Luckily, I had him on speed dial.

"Hello?" I said.

"Big brother Émile how are you?!" Gage said happily. "How come you never answered?"

"Uh…," I began to sweat. "Never mind that… I'm fine, thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. "So anything interesting going on, eh…?"

"Gage… I don't know how to say this to you properly… but I have found Stanford… and Jade…"

"You… you what… what?! How-how d-did you f-find them?!"

"Gage… calm down. You know how I use the ship to get from Sinnoh to Kanto? Well I was sleepwalking and accidentally knocked down Stanford… so I woke up sitting in a chair in my pyjamas. We all eventually got off the ship, that's when Stan somehow noticed all of my Pokémon, he said that you had said that you had some of the Pokémon that 'his brother' had. You get what I'm saying? Then I told him that my last name was Caldecutt, and his was, too."

He screamed. "No way… I've been worried about my little girl and boy for a long time… How about I come over?"

"That would be fine, thank you."

"I'll be there just as soon as I can. I would love to see the two again."

"All right little brother, I'll see you later. Bye-bye," I hung up.

"So who was that?" Cassidy asked.

"That was my brother Gage, do you remember him?"

"Yes I do in fact – he was a bit like you – except that he's slightly shorter and less flighty than you."

"Yeah I am flighty… oh well, let's get some clothes on and get some lunch, how about you?"

"Yeah sounds great," she nodded.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

We all sat down to eat. "Mm… Dad, excellent as always!" I complimented.

"Why thank you. I have a surprise for you guys, but I'm telling what it is just yet."

"Dad… I'm just wondering, how about you tell a flashback from when you were at Mount Coronet?"

He paused and looked at me funny. "Sure thing."

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N: Sorry this isn't getting anywhere… but the flashback in the next chapter is from Japanese episode with English subtitles. I was getting impatient people! XD. Cya.**


	35. Flashback to DP136

**A/N: OK, well part of the flashback is from DP136. I had to fill in the some of the gaps of course (mainly because anime focuses on just Ash… how mean! Just kidding. XD). **

**It's not necessarily a running gag just yet, but Jade loves to lie about her age; she is actually 25. Her Dad, Gage, was dumb enough to have sex at the same age as his brother (Émile of course), XD. **

**Oh yeah, I think of the anime as just a chapter in a story, not a show.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35

**Émile's POV**

I cleared my throat. "Right, I will tell you."

* * *

**Flashback, about six years or so ago…**

I had made it to Mount Coronet. I was out of breath, tired, and very sick (altitude sickness). While taking short breaths, I had to lean over a rock and vomit. "Ugh…," I had nothing to clean myself off, but I had remembered – there was a Pokémon Centre not too far from here. "Oh you got to be pulling my leg…," I ran as fast as possible. I had finally spotted it and I walked in. "Hello?"

No answer. There was no one there… I walked to the bathroom and washed my face off and rubbed my head (because I felt light-headed). "There, no one will know I threw up!" I looked up to see a medicine cabinet. "Huh?" I also saw a bottle of medicine (Diamox) for altitude sickness, so I decided to take a couple. I can swallow pills without water… usually. "There. I probably won't vomit anymore," I walked out and sat down on one of the chairs. I happened to be good friends with this Nurse Joy, so she doesn't seem to mind me stopping by. I heard her come back. "Good she's back," I mumbled.

"Here, it didn't have any injuries," she said. I looked to see Ash, Brock and Dawn but also another pink Shellos on the counter.

"That's so great Shellos!" Dawn smiled happily. Her Piplup chirped and Shellos cried happily.

"Nurse Joy, we'll return this Shellos to the west side of the mountain," Ash smiled.

"That would help a lot!" she replied. "If you go to the fen over there, you should be able to find a group quickly."

"Understood," Brock nodded. Piplup chirped happily again.

"Oh?" I just had to speak up. Everyone turned around and Nurse Joy noticed me for the first time!

"Huh?" They all mumbled.

I looked at the Shellos intently. "Another lost Shellos, huh?"

"Looker!" Ash smiled.

"Hello. And so we meet again," I smiled.

"Oh, you know each other?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes," the trio replied.

"Well I have to hurry now, so…," I waved and walked off. I sure hope they don't wonder why I'm leaving so abruptly. They all gasped at me oddly. I walked out and sniffed the mountain air. "Wow…," was all I could muster. "This place is certainly beautiful…," I walked along a trail and eventually reached the top of it. I noticed a cave.

"Hmm…," I mumbled and got out my contour map of Coronet. "_Seems I'm here_…," I thought and walked on. I walked inside the cave and I noticed some activity. I got out my cool night vision goggles that I can be use to see footprints. "Human footprints, huh?" I looked around. "The construction looks like it was worked on recently," I leant against a wall, you know, spies do this and because I heard something. "That noise…" I could never describe the noise, except that it was a monotone, resonating, droning noise – what could I even say it was. I took off the goggles and saw a bright light. I quickly snuck past Team Galactic and hid behind a rock.

"Darn it…. This mountain is like a nest of ruins!" Saturn groaned. "I can't believe we've sought out so many ruins and still haven't found the gate to the Spear Pillar!"

"Really, you are so impatient; it's no good," Charon replied while staring at a laptop. "The space-time legends were practiced as a religion here. The ancients wanted to be closer… to the Pokémon referred to as gods, Dialga and Palkia, so they built these historic temples as a means to get in contact with them. One must look forward to seeking them our one by one." Saturn looked at him funny the whole time. I poked my head from over a rock. Now was my chance… to put on my perfect disguise as a Team Galactic grunt. I waited for the perfect opportunity to talk to put it on, and I heard someone else coming (but it wasn't Team Galactic for sure)… it was Ash and co.!

"Who is it?!" Charon grumbled. The trio gasped.

"Team Galactic…!" Ash growled.

"Pika…," his Pikachu imitated him.

"I was wondering what had found its way here… so it was you again," Saturn didn't look too happy… The Galactic grunts surrounded them – there was nothing they could do – nor could I do anything either… it would be bad if I blew my cover. They tied them up, including the Shellos, Dawn's Piplup and Ash's Pikachu. I spotted Team Rocket on the opposite side of the cave, hiding behind some rocks just like me.

"Rr…," I grunted. "_How could they do this… this is terrible. I got to help them just as soon as I can…_" I quickly changed into my Galactic grunt disguise.

"Be good and stay there… until our mission is finished," Saturn told them.

"Oh so these are the infamous…," Charon smiled evilly.

"Never mind, just return to work," he looked at Charon funny again.

"Hm! I got it," Charon replied.

"Work…?" Ash whispered.

"What are they trying to do now?" Brock asked while whispering. I noticed Team Rocket talking again.

"_I wonder what they're doing…,_" I thought. The Shellos started to cry and I thought it was the perfect opportunity to appear.

"Shellos, what's the matter?" Ash said to it and everyone looked at it with surprised looks on their faces.

"Pikachu…," it said solemnly.

"Piplup…," it did the same.

"Argh, I can't concentrate! Someone go and shut that thing up!" Charon piss and moaned.

Now was my chance! "Yes!" I nodded and ran up to it. "Hey, be quiet," I tried to say calmly while whispering. I picked it up. "If not, something will happen to you!" It continued to cry.

"Stop that!" Ash barred his teeth.

"It's already suffering from being tied up!" Dawn complained.

"Please wait just a little longer," I tried to say as calmly as possible again. "I'll definitely help you," I continued to whisper and it continued to cry. I rubbed its head softly. Ash grunted. "You don't have to cry. I'll do something to let you return to your friends." It looked at me and stopped crying. "All right, be good now," I set it down. "That goes for you as well," I directed that towards the trio. I looked to make sure the ropes weren't loose. "I'll check whether your ropes haven't come loose yet." I lowered my voice and whispered. "Be quiet and listen to me. The Team Galactic appears to be searching for a legendary ruin inside this mountain. I want to investigate a little longer to find out what they're doing. I'll definitely save you, so please wait for your chance." They all gasped and looked at each other. I don't think they realised whom I was just yet. I stood up. "All right, the ropes haven't loosened it seemed."

"And you are…?" Saturn asked.

"Yes!" I turned around and walked up to them. "I've come here to help with the work here upon a command from headquarters," I lied perfectly.

"Hmph! How unnecessary," Charon looked at me funny. So did Saturn. "We've got more than enough people already."

"I hurried to come here, so…," I wasn't sure what to say. "…I have only heard that this was an examination of ruins. Could you tell me the details?" I didn't want to be caught red-handed…

"Oh boy, how tedious," Charon griped. "The goal of our search today is to find… the gate to the Spear Pillar, which is located somewhere in Mount Coronet," he grinned.

"To the Spear Pillar…?" I was interested now.

"A gate?" Ash asked.

"And at the end of our search…," Charon continued. "Hey!" He turned around and I saw trunk that a grunt was guarding.

"Yes!" The grunt nodded and opened it.

"…we'll use that key to get inside." The trio gasped.

"So that was a key…," Ash mused.

"In other words, the Team Galactic was searching for that ruin… and that's why they dug so many tunnels."

"The Shellos from the west side began getting lost in the east because they went through them…," Dawn added.

"Listen Charon," Saturn said to him. "That's an important key the boss entrusted us. Handle it with care."

"I know that," he replied. "Well I don't really care about Dialga or Palkia… not even about the new world. However," he looked at Saturn, "if you rule over that world, I can gain wonderful experiences as well. At any rate, I wish for the Team Galactic to do their very best," he chuckled funny. I stared at the key – I could never describe it – it was weird. I saw in the corner of my eye Team Rocket talking again. "Well if you got it, hurry up and help us with the work! That's what you've been sent for, right?"

"Yes!" Now was my chance – to protest! I quickly jumped back.

"What?!" Charon mumbled and the two gasped.

"This is as far as you'll get, Team Galactic!" I cut the ropes with my switchblade and stripped my disguise off.

"Looker!" Ash blurted.

"Why you… who are you?" Saturn growled.

I stepped forward slightly. "I'm Looker, an investigator from the International Police!"

"An investigator…," Brock gasped.

"…from the International Police?" Dawn gasped too. I saw Team Rocket talking again.

"I was informed about someone nosing around in our business… so it was you," Saturn stared straight into my eyes.

"I couldn't just overlook what you were doing, after all," I replied. I turned my head to see that the Shellos was running off. I gasped.

"Shellos!" Dawn yelled.

"You guys, go and protect Shellos," I looked at them.

"Yes!" They all replied and ran off. I looked back at Team Galactic.

"Stow the key away!" Saturn commanded to the grunt.

"Yes!"

"Capture him!" He ordered again. There was no way in hell they were going to capture me. The main reason I don't like battling is that I don't like my Pokémon to be in danger. I wasn't even paying attention to the trio or Team Rocket. I had already knocked out a grunt.

"Argh, hurry up and catch him!" Charon bemoaned.

"Okay!" The female of Team Rocket said.

"Huh?!" Charon mumbled.

"Seviper, Haze!" She threw a poke ball and a Seviper materialised while using a Haze attack. I couldn't even see but I didn't let my guard down.

"Whoa, what is this?!" Charon hollered. The smoke finally cleared and grunts and I focused our attention to whatever was going on. "The key is gone!" He pointed to the ground. Saturn and the grunt standing next to him both gasped.

"_Team Rocket was so stupid to do that…,_" I thought while mentally chuckling. Team Rocket cackled and the two looked up.

"It's true; we've obtained the key to whatever it is!" She grinned.

"Who are you guys?!" Charon looked at them.

"We hear a voice asking 'who are you guys?!'" She replied.

"And show up at the speed of light!" The male of TR grinned.

"Oh the wind!" She said.

"Oh the earth!" He said.

"Oh the sky!" said the 'talking' Meowth.

"Quiet you!" Charon interrupted while TR looked a bit angry. "Hurry up and return the key!" He pointed.

"Umm, hello? You're being rude!" She sneered.

"Listen to people until they've finished speaking!" Meowth scowled.

"Well, the key is ours now, so it doesn't matter," the guy grinned.

"Surround them!" Saturn commanded. A bunch of Golbat appeared out of nowhere (I swear) and did just that. I briefly looked to see that Shellos and the trio ran into a dead end. Shellos began to cry once more. Ash said something and it stopped crying. The grunts turned their attention back to me and I knocked one out again. Three others came after and swung what looked like bludgeons at me. This was so easy! I easily avoided their slow swings. My legs are strong so I jumped up and did a flip in mid-air while landing on a ledge above me. Everyone gasped.

"Looker is amazing!" Ash blinked.

Two grunts that were along a wall turned around. "That guy is tough!" One of them said.

"All right, let's join…," another said. What he was talking about, I have no idea because whatever the first one was holding (it was like a scanner or something) started to go off and flash red.

"Charon, something is reacting!"

"What did you say?" He replied while the two walked up. "Hmm, there's an interstice behind the rocks and I can identify something resembling a ruin."

"All right. Come out, Toxicroak!" Saturn grinned and let out a (shiny) Toxicroak. "Toxicroak, destroy them with Rock Smash," he commanded. The Toxicroak croaked and its claws glowed white. It began to smash the wall. I knew if this continued, there would be bad ramifications.

"So the ruins are on the other side…," I mumbled and continued to watch the bipedal frog smash the rock. Team Rocket and the trio gasped while Charon and Saturn smiled. The Toxicroak took one last smash into the wall; which collapsed.

"Is that…," Ash gasped.

"…the gate to…," I continued. "…the Spear Pillar?" I finished the sentence.

"I hope you're not mistaken this time," Saturn grumbled.

"Obvious not," Charon replied with a sharp rejoinder. "That's certainly the gate to the Spear Pillar."

"All right," he replied and looked at TR. "Well then, it's time for you to return the key."

"We don't want to!" They answered.

"Do it," he commanded the Golbat. I couldn't really tell what they were doing though. One of them grabbed the trunk and flew off with it.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" She said.

"Stealing things from other people is called theft!" The guy said… nice going, captain obvious…

"That's right!" Meowth hollered.

"Toxicroak, Dark Pulse," Saturn simply commanded. Team Rocket gasped while Toxicroak's glowed black and purple. It fired the attack straight at them; causing the ledge to explode and for them to (somehow!) 'blast off'. What the hell? How the hell is that even fucking possible?!

"All right, take the key out of the trunk," Charon commanded.

"Yes!" One of the grunts replied.

"Now, key, open the gate," he talked to the key. "And show us to the path to the Spear Pillar."

"Rr…," I groaned. The trio gasped.

…but nothing happened…

"Charon, why is the key not reacting?" Saturn looked at him funny.

"Well, it means we've drawn a blank," he replied.

"What?!" Saturn retorted.

"This ruin is not the gate to the Spear Pillar."

Saturn growled. "We'll withdraw."

"Yes!"

"Wait, Team Galactic!" I hollered. Those Golbats surrounded me, so there was nothing I could do while they ran off…

"Looker!" Ash looked at me.

"Don't worry about me! It's more important for you to stop those guys!" I flinched.

"I got it! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Dawn commanded.

"Pika…," it started to glow yellow and shot a beam of electricity at them.

"Piplup…," the inside of its beak began to glow blue and it shot many bubbles at them. There was a problem: the Golbats must have used Protect because Piplup and Pikachu's attacks were wasted. It caused smoke to appear.

"Uh…," I grunted. My natural reaction is to cover my face with my arms. The trio gasped. The smoke cleared and Team Galactic was gone. "They've escaped," I jumped down from the ledge.

"What is it?" Ash asked as the ground began to shake. Shellos became scared again but Piplup and Pikachu calmed it down. Water erupted from the ground.

"What is this?" Dawn asked me.

"It's underground water. It's spurting out because Toxicroak smashed some rocks earlier," I replied. Luckily, I'm very handy at these kinds of situations! I pulled out an inflatable lifeboat. I threw it into the water. "Here! Get in here quickly!"

"Yes!" They all replied and jumped in. I jumped in last of course, because it would have been rude. The water carried us downstream and more of it began to erupt from the walls of the cave. The water also carried us down a waterfall but we were all able to hold on. It carried us fairly far from the mountain. We all got out.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked. I noticed the sun was already beginning to set.

"Yes," Ash replied.

"We're all right," Dawn nodded.

"Thank you very much," Brock grinned.

"No problem. I'm glad everyone is safe," I gesticulated.

"But to think you were an investigator from the International Police…," she looked at me.

I smiled. "Yeah, looks like I've surprised you quite a bit. I'll return to headquarters now, but what are you guys going to do now?" I had to ask because I still noticed that sad Shellos.

"We'll take Shellos back to its friends," Ash answered. Piplup chirped happily. Pikachu nodded.

I looked at my map. "In that case, since we're on the west side of the mountain, I'm sure you'll find Shellos's friends quickly. Be careful on your way."

"Yes," they all said and smiled.

"Goodbye," I waved and walked off.

"Bye," they all replied and waved. As I walked off, I noticed that some mud blocked off the tunnels in the mountain.

"Good," I grinned. "Shellos won't get lost anymore." I must admit, that little Shellos was cute. "Well, I'm sure not walking back to Veilstone – go Astur!" I let out Astur. His blue crest and tan brown body shone in the setting sun. "Fly me to Veilstone, please."

"Star…," he nodded and I hopped onto his back.

* * *

"Oh Boss…," I groaned. "I've had a long day…"

"I hear you, Émile… what happened?"

"As soon as I got to the top of a peak, as usual, I got altitude sickness. And you know me…," I blushed. "Yeah I vomited… anyway, I made it to the Pokémon Centre up there, at first there wasn't anyone there, but I waited and you know that trio I mentioned? Ash, Dawn and Brock? Well they were there too, along with Nurse Joy… OK I'm not making any sense… but whatever. I had to leave so, I followed a trail that led to a cave. I pulled out those awesome night vision goggles you gave me – I saw human footprints! Well I heard this weird sound that I could never describe…," I started to fall asleep.

"Tell me tomorrow Émile; you should get some sleep…" It was too late – I had fallen asleep with my head on my desk. "'Night, Émile," he walked off.

* * *

**Present…**

"So there you go. I'm sorry that I called you Saturn, it's just that's how I've told my flashback a million times," I blushed slightly. The doorbell rang. "Well, your surprise is here." Everyone gasped and we all walked to the door. I answered it. "Come on in, Gage. Oh! I see you brought Dad!" I grinned.

"How is my boy, Émile?" Dad asked.

"Émile…!" Gage hugged and tackled me. I gasped and wheezed.

"D-dad…," Jade blankly said.

"U-uncle Gage…," Stan said in the same fashion. "D-dad… how come you never told me that your Dad was Professor Rowan?!"

"I thought I already told you," I replied. "Dad, this is Stanford, my son; and this is Cassidy, my fiancée," I wrapped my arms around them. "And this is Marie, Stan's wife, and my grandson, Jasper… and of course, your daughter, Jade," I slightly encouraged them to hug their family. Jade, Marie and Stan hugged Gage and Dad tightly.

Oh how I love moments just like this…

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N: The part in which Brock says 'thank you very much', I had to add the 'no problem' to the reply because I think it's rude how they don't say 'you're welcome' in the anime…**

**Oh yeah, Émile has an interesting cousin named Mitternacht, I think I might include her in the next chapter! BTW, this is the fourth flashback in which I used the anime as a reference! :D Cya. P.S. there's a link about Diamox in my profile. Random fact: it increases urine production.**


	36. Why I was named Radiant Ace

**A/N: Oh dammit, mistake, it can take up to 75 hours to digest food…. XD I also saw a typo in the previous chapter… hope no one noticed… XD. Oh yeah the part with the person almost performing an autopsy (not going to spoil it) is a reference to **_**House**_**.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36

"I saved you two some lunch, would you like some?" I asked.

"Ooh… what is it, huh Émile?" Gage looked straight into my eyes.

"I can say, 'it's your favourite'," I grinned.

"I have too many favourites though…," he shrugged.

"It's apple fritters," I patted him on the back. "I know how much you love them."

His eyes glowed. "Of course…"

"Come on in, make yourself home Dad, Gage."

"I can't believe it's-it's my dad…," Jade stared at him. We all walked to the kitchen and sat down.

"I was so worried about you Jade and Stan," he looked at both of them. "You know I thought about you both every single day… even when I heard you were a part of Team Galactic… my heart broke but I still loved you two." We were all silent for probably five minutes.

"Say, where's your wife?" I asked Gage, breaking the silence.

"Oh she couldn't come, she has too many patients," he replied.

"That's too bad…," I sighed.

"So… how's your… genitals?" He sneered.

I growled and got up. "I thought I told you not to speak of that again," I picked him up. "You hear me, Gage?" He nodded slightly. "You mention that again and I'll punch your head into your neck, you got that?" He nodded again and I set him back down. I sat back down. "S-sorry…" Everyone blinked.

"Dad… I'm curious as to what happened next in your flashback," Stan asked. "I love hearing your stories… especially the fact that I could never tell any…"

"Are you saying I'm better than you?" I blinked. He nodded. "Fine," I cleared my throat.

* * *

**Flashback, about 6 years ago…**

"Émile… wake up, it's 7:30…," Boss shook me.

"Huh…," I mumbled and woke up. I woke up to a puddle of drool on my desk. "Damn."

"I see you drooled once again…"

"Yeah… I'll clean it up…," I mentally groaned.

"Thanks, you have a lot of work to do. I'll see you at lunch time," he walked off.

"Good morning Émile!" Rico said happily.

"Hey Rico, how are you?" I grinned and wiped off my drool with a paper towel. "I drooled again…," I chuckled.

"I see that, I wonder why you do that," he chuckled along with me.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't even begin to know." My cell phone rang. "Huh?" I picked it up to see it was Dad. "Hello?"

"We're almost done with the house out here in Pewter City, we're just wondering if you could stop by… I'm just wondering which of you would like to own it."

"Dad, I'm at work, I can't come by today but I can come by tomorrow."

"Oh all right, tomorrow is Saturday, come by whenever you can."

"I'll ask my boss if I have to work tomorrow or not. I'll try."

"All right hon, I love you, goodbye," he chuckled.

"Bye, I love you too," I hung up. "That was my dad," I looked up at Rico.

"Right, I'm going to do some work now, I'll see you later."

* * *

**About 16 hours later…**

"Jesus Christ, Émile, it's 4:00 AM!" Rico blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah… I know; I just have to finish this case… I must solve it… if I don't solve it… I'll regret it… for… the rest of my life…," I replied drowsily. I yawned. "Ugh… I'm going down to the dreaded morgue that makes me vomit… I have to tell the main person down there that I think I know how this… person died…"

"Oh? How did he die?"

"He died via suicide, I mean, it's the only thing I can think… of…," I yawned again. "So why are you here?"

"I was just going to the bathroom and I happened to pass by and see that you are still awake," he replied, yawning too (I swear it's contagious).

"Oh, all right…," I said half-asleep. "Hey you're going to the bathroom too, right? Well, wait for me," I drowsily got up. "Please."

"All right Émile, come along then." We both walked to the bathroom.

"Ugh…," I groaned. As usual, it hurt. It hurt like shit. I take ibuprofen, but it never works – it just drains out like a leak in the bottom of a boat.

"Émile… are you OK?" Rico looked at me funny.

"I'm fine…," I sighed.

"D-does it always h-hurt…?"

"Yes it does…"

"You should go to the doctor…"

"Doctors never help me, nor does ibuprofen!" I tutted and sighed. "Nor is it an enlarged prostate, I can guarantee you that. I know because I know the symptoms of it. This is a very touchy subject; I don't like talking about my penis and how it hurts every time I take a piss."

"Oh… I see… I won't ask you again then…" We both walked out.

"I would appreciate that, thank you very much. I'll see you later," I waved.

"Bye Émile, hope you survive the morgue without vomiting! Have a nice sleep too!"

"Thank you Rico, you too," I smiled.

"Thanks bud and you're welcome," he waved.

I dreaded going to the morgue. It smells like shit, piss, vomit, blood, whatever other words describe the human body. I walked back to my desk to pick up the tox screen results. His heroin levels were off the charts. "My God… I cannot believe the levels of heroin in his system…," I looked at the paper. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… –! What is this? His copper and calcium levels are off the charts, too," I found a nose plug on my desk and I put it on. I hurriedly ran down the hall and down two flights of stairs. I was out of breath and I nearly collapsed. I had made it to the morgue.

The person in charge there (whom is a night owl, too), Tory looked me funny. "Tory, I have your tox screen results," I said nasally.

"Émile… Why… are you wearing a nose plug?" He furrowed his brow. "Oh that's right!"

"Yeah… I don't think you want me to vomit," I handed him the tox screen results. His jaw dropped.

"Whoa…!" He blinked. "I was about to perform an autopsy on him, want to watch?"

"Uhh… no th-thanks…," I was getting sick just thinking about it.

"All right then," he took out his saw and began to cut a 'y-incision'. "Oh my God… why is he bleeding…?" I just had to turn around to see this. The person on the autopsy table began to scream and it scared the fuck out of both of us – so we fainted.

"Pupils are responding…" I woke up to a bright light shining in both of my eyes.

"Ahh… what the hell, Tory…?" I groaned and sat up. I noticed I was on an autopsy table… and that my nose plug was gone. "Tory, why did you take away my nose plug?" I had to hold my nose myself. "You know I'm going to vomit if you don't give it back, please."

"But you were out cold and I was worried that you were having trouble breathing."

"Oh dammit Tory, I feel like shit now… just give it back please, I'm tired sounding nasally and holding my hand up like this."

"OK here you go…," he handed it back to me. I jumped off the table and put it on.

"Thank you," I sighed. "I thought I was going to upchuck… what time is it?"

"It's already 5:15," he looked at his watch.

"OK, well I'm going back to my office so I can sleep longer. Bye Tory… I don't know when I'll see you next."

"Umm… you wet yourself when you fainted."

"I what…?!" I turned around. "Thank Goddddd for lockers! Hmph," I groaned. "Bye Tory," I walked out.

"Bye Émile…," he twitched slightly. I'm very easily annoyed and tend to get very irritated from the lack of sleep. I finally made it out of the area of the morgue and took off the nose plug. I left out a huge sigh… but Tory was right I did piss myself. "Damn…," I groaned. I stopped by my locker and got another pair of clothes.

"Boo…!" Rico jumped at me.

"Ahh…! Rico please don't… I've already gotten a heart attack and wet myself…"

"Damn you scare so easily…! So what happened to you?"

"I was taking the tox screen results to Tory when I was about to leave (mainly because he want to do an autopsy and those make me vomit, as usual) and he says 'Oh my God… why is he bleeding…?'… I turn around to see the person on the autopsy table screaming his head off, that made us both faint… I don't know why I fainted… I guess it's just I expect a dead person to be DEAD! I apparently wet myself when it happened," I started walking to the bathroom.

"You sure have urinated a lot," he said sarcastically.

"I had to drink four Dr Peppers to stay awake…," I grumbled. "As you know, they make you piss a lot."

"Muahaha… that was a good one Émile," he chuckled. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Rico, hope you can more sleep."

"Bye Émile!" He waved and walked off.

* * *

**About a month later (A/N: Sorry… the website that has Japanese episodes with English subtitles doesn't have DP150-2 yet… and this is just about two weeks after he bails them out and tries to end his life)**

"Sorry Dad… I've been busy… how is the house coming along?"

"Oh it's doing great… you should come out," he replied. "So how is your arm and wrist doing?"

"Oh… it really still hurts… bad. What gets me is the pain… nothing seems to work…," I sighed.

"Are you going to come out soon?"

"Yeah, sure thing; in fact, I might ask my boss right now. I'll call you back, all right?" I hung up and walked to my boss's office. The pain was excoriating. I've thrown up twice because of this; so I keep a trashcan at my desk at all times. I read about pain and that severe pain can cause vomiting. The doctors had said that I had cut clean through muscle and all the way to the bone, leaving a scratch on my radius and ulna (the two bones in the arm – where they met at the top – because they split into two bones just after the elbow and up to the wrist). How I lived, doctors aren't too sure. That is exactly what they said when I was slashed by that intruder. I guess I must be a survivor… it runs in my genes. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, after I had cut myself, I had accidentally tripped and broke my arm. I finally after five excoriating minutes, I had finally made it to Boss's office.

"Boss…," I knocked on the glass. "Boss…," I said weakly. "I feel like crap please… answer…," I felt faint.

"Yes, Émile?" He finally opened the door.

"I just got off the phone with my dad… he's wondering if I could please take off so I could go see him… plus I want to order the first season of _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation _on DVD…"

"Hell yeah Émile, go, you look like shit with your pale face and your red eyes… are you all right?"

"The pain… is beyond unbearable…," I groaned and sighed forcibly.

"Have-have you been crying…?" he looked at me funny.

"Y-yeah…," I nodded weakly.

"Go home… rest… take a week off if you need to, you certainly deserve it," he patted the top of my head.

"T-thank you…," I wasn't sure what to say. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Émile, have a nice break."

"Thanks, bye," I waved and walked off.

* * *

I couldn't afford to get seasick, so I decided to go on Staraptor's back. I fell asleep on his back. I felt a soft jolt as Staraptor landed on the ground. "Huh…," I rubbed my eyes (with only one hand…) and noticed that he had landed right in front of the house. "Thank you," I returned him.

"Ah…! There's my boy!" Dad laughed. "It's so great to see you're alive!" He hugged me tightly.

"Big brother…!" Gage hugged and tackled me.

I gagged. "G-guys… I don't feel very good… please let go…"

"Oh… sorry," the two said in unison and let go.

"How would you like to come up here and show you what I've done so far?" Dad asked.

"Ooh I would love to," I nodded. The two smiled and I followed them. I smiled as I walked up the makeshift steps and up the supports that were on the outside of the house. I loved what Dad was doing so far – the insulation had been put on perfectly along with the wooden wall studs, too. Even the all of the windows were perfectly even.

"I take it you like what I have done, don't you?" Dad smiled.

"Yes I have, it's so beautiful," I grinned. "All of the insulation, the studs, the framework, and the windows… all so beautifully placed."

"Haha… thank you so much, Émile," he grinned. "Now I'm wondering who should buy the house…," he looked at me.

"I was thinking about buying it," I shrugged. "…That's OK if you don't want me to."

"Nah… I insist…"

"Oh… really… I mean, I don't think I can afford it," I wasn't sure what to say.

"Émile… you've always wanted a house outside the city… I seriously insist."

"No Dad… I think Gage should buy it…," I looked over at Gage; whom was nailing down more studs. "Looking good, Gage!" I called.

"Thanks big brother!" He called back.

"No problem!" I grinned.

"Anyway… I have a better idea… maybe you should both own it?"

"B-both of us…? Really? I don't think that's such a great idea… I mean, I love my brother, but I think he's a bit eccentric…"

"I hate to say it but I insist…"

"Would you stop using that please?" I tutted. "It's getting annoying, no offence," I heard a loud noise; it caused me to jump out of my skin and fall over backwards – Splat! – was the noise I heard when I landed on a steel rebar. "D-dad…," I screamed. "Dad…!!! Dad help, help!" I looked at the rebar and saw something pinkish on it. "I think I'm going to be sick… and I think I'm going to f-faint…" I could just barely see Dad and Gage running up to me.

"Émile… I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have used that nail gun…," Gage looked at me sadly.

"It-it hurts…," I think I had tears run down my face. I had never been so scared in my life. I looked over at Dad; calling 9-1-1… I was in and out of consciousness… I could feel blood draining from me. "Yeah I'm going to be sick…" I had never been so sick in my life. I had two no three, external forces against me: the rebar and the spot where I cut myself deeply, and because I got slightly burnt by Jupiter's Skuntank… but that was starting to heal. "Gage… if you ever see Cassidy… tell her I love her… I love you Gage… I love you Dad… ugh…," I groaned. "I'm never, ever making shish kebab again in my life…," I weakly looked up at Gage.

"Émile… why are you talking like that?!" He looked at me and rubbed my hair.

"Gage you're gonna regret this but…," I accidentally coughed up blood on him. I fainted…. I was out cold for what seemed like hours until I woke up in an ambulance. I was sitting up because the steel rebar was still in me, within good reason; because if they had taken it out, I would have bled to death and because the rebar blocked the blood vessels that were bleeding. I also looked at my nose to see I had one of those breathing masks on. I felt sick… really sick. I tried to take it off but they stopped me.

"Mmm," I mumbled.

"Yes?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Mmm!" I pointed to the breathing mask.

"You want to say something?" said another paramedic. I nodded. "OK then," he took the mask off.

"Please give me an anti-emetic," I said weakly. Anti-emetics are used to stop vomiting. "I-I feel very sick…"

"Sure thing, can you swallow?"

"I don't think I can…," I groaned. "Just inject me with it."

"Actually, we're at the hospital… we're going to put you under surgery ASAP…"

"OK… I guess I'll just sleep then…," I closed my eyes.

I could hear voices as I was being anaesthetised "Wow he's so lucky… this rebar just barely missed his heart…"

"I know… except it pierced through his lung, but it just barely missed the right pulmonary artery…"

"He's also lucky because it just went straight between the third and fourth rib, it's not even cracked."

"Lucky…," I mumbled and I was out cold.

* * *

"Émile… wake up," Dad said calmly.

"Huh…" I woke up and the second I did, the pain hit me like a jet impacting me. "Shit…"

* * *

**A week later…**

I stumbled into Boss's office. "Boss…," I said weakly. I had seen another gruesome crime scene.

"Yes?" He looked at me.

"I was wondering if I could take a break…"

"Again, Émile?" He looked at me. "Oh never mind… you look like shit, again."

"Thank you," I limped off, out of his office. I walked outside into the fresh September air. "There's another thing I've always wanted to do…," I smirked. Despite having one arm to work with, I was able to get my wallet out, and I opened it up to see that I had $1234 even. "Huh, that's an odd combination…," I limped off. I walked past 'Farfetch'd Pond' and it caught my eye – the Veilstone Game Corner. "There we are, I've always wanted to try my luck at gambling," I slowly walked in… I hadn't played poker in a casino before.

"Welcome sir," said a man sitting at the table.

"Hey there," several others replied.

"Hi," I sat down.

"How much do you have that you will you bet?" the person at the end of the table asked (I think they're called a dealer). Damn, she was hot.

"I only have $1234," I replied.

"Fine, toss it in," she purred. She must have thought the same thing: I was attractive. I nodded and tossed in 100s, 10s, 5s and 1s. They started to deal. She handed me $1234 worth of chips.

"Which kind of poker is this?" I asked.

"Texas hold'em," she replied. I had never played it, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to play.

* * *

"Damn he's winning," a man grumbled. They were talking about me. I had won $1200 already.

"Mind if we call you 'Radiant Ace'?" asked another.

"No problem at all," I grinned. I had bet $400. "Four of a kind," I flipped over my cards.

"Straight flush," said another. I had lost it.

* * *

I kept losing, just after I had a winning streak. Until I bet the last of my money, I couldn't believe it… I had won $5000.

…And only to be lost after a few more games.

Sighing, I sat down in a chair in the park near the 'Farfetch'd Pond'. I stared at the ground and looked up because Rico just happened to be standing next to me. "Rico…?" I looked up, slightly startled. "Hey there," I said blankly.

"Is there something wrong?" He sat down next to me.

"I went to Veilstone Game Corner and I lost $6234," I sighed again. "How could I be so dumb? I must be the stupidest, flightiest, most sensitive, bulimic person in the world…"

He got up and put his hands on my shoulders. "Émile what the fuck are you talking about?!" He shook me.

"Ohh… shit Rico… d-don't do that…"

He stopped and looked at me funny. "Damn, you are sensitive…"

I nodded and shrugged. "My life seems empty…"

Rico did the 'crazy' gesture. "Émile, you're being a real idiot right now –"

"Yes Rico, thank you very much, I appreciate that. If you'll excuse me, I have to go home and eat something. By the way Rico, I could probably kick your ass despite being injured… but not right now…," I wheezed and coughed. "I can barely breathe."

"Oh… maybe you should go home then."

"That's what I was doing…"

"Bye Émile, sorry for doing that…"

"It's OK Rico, bye," I waved and limped home, coughing and wheezing.

* * *

**Present**

"That's just about as much as I can remember…"

"Wow…," we all mumbled.

We were quite quiet for a while, not really saying much. Stan seemingly stuffed his face with my delicious fritters…

* * *

**A/N: so there you go. Oh yeah, there's something Stan missed when he looked at Émile's belly, Émile not only suffers from the obvious, but something else, as you will find out in the next chapter. BTW, I'm just as sensitive as him. I don't know how I can keep down my food though; I tend to get motion sickness and I'm get grossed out easily, too.**


	37. Another weird dream

**A/N: I wanted to be science-fictionish in this chapter… I hope it doesn't blow anyone's minds, but if you can remember, Dittos can transform into anything. :P, Then again, how can the Magic School Bus do that…?!**

* * *

Chapter 37

**Stan's POV, for now…**

It finally stopped raining, so we all decided to go back outside. It actually wasn't too bad for the beginning of July – usually it's humid, hot and unbearable – but I guess today was an exception? Dad, Marie and I were sitting alone while my grandfather was 'waxing' his Empoleon named Aurora. I had asked him why he does that, but it's no different than waxing a surfboard – it helps keep him from falling off an also increases grip (I think maybe he meant by the kind of 'grip' as in holding onto something), but my guess is that it also reduces drag. Everyone else was playing Frisbee. The three of us weren't fond of it, so we decided just to watch.

"It's interesting what Dad is doing," Dad mused.

"I know, his Empoleon seems to be enjoying it," I replied.

"That Empoleon is extremely old; he's had her ever since he was he was a kid."

"You're joking, right?" My jaw dropped. "Wow… I never knew how long Empoleon lived…"

"They can live some 60 years," he looked at me.

"That is amazing," Marie nodded in agreement. Little did I know I was starting to fall asleep…

"So… I hate to ask you again, I'm wondering how long it'll take for me to digest these fritters," Dad looked at me.

"Haha I'll be happy to help," I got up and looked at his belly. "Right there," I pointed to his stomach. "You have about 75 hours," I looked up at him. "Here's the meal from before," I pointed right near his navel. "It has about 65 hours."

"Hehe that tickles," he chuckled. I paused. "Is there something wrong?"

"D-dad… the-there is something in-in your intestines… and it has nothing to do with them being scarred…"

"W-what do you mean?" He looked at me funny.

"I-I can't tell what they are… if only there was some way of me going in there and looking… I wish we had the technology… also, I know you hate doctors and you probably won't want an enema or colonoscopy…"

"Maybe I could be of assistance?" Marie looked at us. We both looked at her and shrugged. "Stan, I was able to develop a drug that could turn humans into this Pokémon virus known as Pokerus… it wasn't successful… but maybe if I could find my drug, I can turn you into a Ditto, and therefore, you can transform into a miniature human…," she dug in her pockets. "Here we go, it's labelled 'Ditto'." We both blinked.

"Marie… I studied human anatomy in high school… I'll just dissolve into nothing if I go through his stomach, nor do I think I want to go through you-know-where…," I mumbled.

"Not if you enter via a capillary or vein," she smirked.

"Also, how will I be able to see without a torch, and how will I be able to breathe?"

"I can fix that," Dad looked at me. "Dad and I used to go spear fishing before it was banned. He gave me SCUBA gear for my birthday. I know exactly where it is, so maybe if I go inside real quick, I can find it."

"Wow… that's awesome Dad," I smirked and he walked off. I thought me entering my dad was unbelievable, but since Marie is an expert with drugs, I'm sure someday she'll work on a drug that can shrink someone.

"Hold still, all right?" She had a syringe in her hand. "I'm going to give you a tracking device so I can tell you which way to go once you get in." I nodded and she lightly jabbed me; it went all the way to the muscle. According to her, if she puts it in the skin, it may fall out or get burned, or whatnot, but if she puts it in the muscle, it will stay there forever and the muscle will just grow around it. I had to bite my finger because it hurt like shit. "All done," she grinned.

"Wow that was fast and easy," I let go of my finger. "Do you even have the tracking device with you?"

"Yeah, in fact I upgraded it to a GPS," she grinned and pulled a small GPS out of her pocket.

"Wow Marie… I don't get how you can programme it for the human body though…," I sighed.

"Stan…," she pointed to the screen. "We just need Émile to lie down the whole time." Just as she said that, he had come back.

"Here we go Stan," he set some SCUBA gear on the ground.

"Émile… did you hear what I said?" She asked him.

"Yeah, you want me to lie down the whole time?"

"Yes. Also, the tracking device I put into Stan will be small enough for it to appear on my GPS, so don't worry about that."

"What's going on?" Jade asked. Everyone else walked over here, including Aurora. I explained to them what happened. They were in disbelief.

"All right, I'm ready," I smirked. "Turn me into a Ditto please." She grinned and injected me with the drug that does the obvious. I immediately felt weird as I was literally being turned into an amorphous, purple blob, somehow I was able to transform along with the SCUBA gear on my back and the torch in my hand (also the radio Dad gave me, too). I could never describe how I felt at the time. "OK, I'm ready. I'll need a picture of a really small person to help, because I don't think I can do this alone." Dad pulled out his cell phone and thumbed through it; he showed me a picture of himself, presumably taken by someone else.

"Does that help?"

"Yes it does," I nodded but realised I couldn't. I concentrated real hard and poof – I became a miniature me. Marie looked at me funny.

"Stan, you overshot yourself, you're too large."

"I am?" I said in a squeaky voice and looked up at her. "Dad, zoom out on the picture or walk slowly backwards." He nodded and zoomed out. I tried again. I was even smaller than before.

"That's perfect Stan," Marie grinned.

"Ow…," I had to plug up my ears.

"Oh sorry," she whispered and picked me up carefully. Even though it was miniature, the SCUBA gear felt heavy. Dad lied down. "I need you to climb into this needle so I can inject you inside your dad," she whispered. I nodded and she showed me the syringe. "You have about an hour and thirty minutes before you have to get out, OK?" She asked as I crawled inside the needle. "You ready?" I nodded. "Do not do anything stupid please," she said as she slowly jabbed the needle into Dad. She pushed on the plunger and I was in.

"I'm in, over," I turned on the radio. "So where am I, over?" It was incredibly dark until I turned on my torch. It looked like a giant, red cave but there was something peculiar that I didn't notice before – I must have been going 100 miles per hour! "Ahh…! It's like I'm being tossed around-d, o-over…," I said dizzily.

"Stan… I say you're almost to the heart, and I forgot to mention, blood travels around the body about six-eight times a minute… oh yeah, look out for the bad boys: the lymphocytes and phagocytes – if they see you as a threat, you won't be on this earth ever again, you got that, over?"

I saw a blood cell and I held onto it. "Got it, over," I looked around but I couldn't see.

"Oh I said to avoid the 'cytes' but if you hitch a ride on a phagocyte, they can actually percolate through the blood vessel's walls, over."

"Really interesting, over, what do they look like, over?" I saw something kind of percolate through one of Dad's blood vessels. "Never mind, I think I found some, over," I swam over to one of them (despite going Lord knows how many miles per hour). They were white and squishy. "Hey this is cool," I grinned and grabbed hold of it. They weren't even paying attention to me (I know they aren't really animals or people, but still, I don't think they saw me as a threat). "Hey, they don't see me as a threat obviously, anyway, where am I, over?"

"You're near the lungs, over," she replied.

"Which way to the intestines, then Marie, over?"

"Just go south, because you're facing north, turn around please, over."

"Right," I turned around and started to swim south. It was as if I was swimming in clear urine almost. "Marie, what am I swimming in? It's like clear urine almost… over," I shuddered.

"It's called pleural fluid according to this book I'm looking at, don't worry, it's not urine or anything dangerous – keep swimming south, you're getting closer to the intestines, over," she replied. "Keep swimming… you're about to exit the pleural cavity."

I continued to swim in the pleural fluid. I found another lymphocyte and I hitched a ride on it as it exited the pleural cavity. I must have been in the diaphragm; it was just a guess. It was squishy, pinkish, and very thin, though. The lymphocyte easily percolated through the diaphragm's wall. "Where am I now?" I asked. "Sorry, I'm just tired of saying 'over'."

"That's fine Stan, as for your question… you are in the abdominal cavity… do you see something folded and pinkish? If you do, it's the small intestines."

"Yes, I do actually," I nodded and swam down to what I thought was the small intestines.

"Now do you see some blood vessels?"

I looked around. "Yeah, I do."

"Those lead to villi which absorb food into the body."

"Right," I swam up to the blood vessels. "Marie, I don't see any lymphocytes…"

"You're going to have to slip through the vessels yourself then."

"Won't that be a bit dangerous though?"

"No. You hitched a ride on a lymphocyte and went through just fine; you should be able to yourself."

"OK then," I nodded again and somehow I was able to slip through the blood vessel. I had to swim against the current. I felt something squishy but I had no idea what it was. "Marie, I feel something squishy and odd…"

"I think you feel a villus," she replied. "Climb out of it and you'll be in the intestines."

"Right," I slipped through the villus. I swam in the small intestines. "Wow Dad, I found some of your last meal," I said sarcastically. It was travelling slowly. I heard a roaring noise. "W-what was that…," I mumbled. I saw something suddenly swim past me, eating at Dad's intestines. I roared and swum past me. "Oh-oh my-my G-God…," I stuttered. Whatever it was, it had spotted me and swum extremely fast towards me. There was nothing I could do except swim and scream. I knew exactly what it was now: it was a damn tapeworm! I turned around and saw about five swimming towards me. I swam towards the villi and hid in them. They were exactly like the sea grass that I've seen on TV shows about nature.

"Stan, Stan… Stan!" Marie was shaking me.

"Huh… huh…?" I startled myself out of sleep. "I-I was d-dreaming…" I looked over to see Dad was sound asleep. "Dad's sleeping…"

"You were starting to convulse, I was so scared, so I just had to wake you up. Were you dreaming?"

"Yeah-yeah… I was," I was still a bit shocked at what I had seen. "Y-you won't be-believe me…," I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I got up and walked to Dad, whom was snoring. "Dad, Dad," I shook him. He stopped snoring and jumped out of the chair. I must have scared him.

"St-Stan, you almost gave me a heart attack," he patted his chest. "Don't scare me out of my sleep please!"

"Sorry Dad… anyway, I think I know why you vomit a lot. Only problem is, you might not believe me."

"Hit me, I can handle pretty much anything," he grinned and sat back down in the chair. Marie listened intently. I explained to him what had happened.

"Dad… I think you have a tapeworm in your small intestines…"

"Oh-oh… Stan… n-now that I think of it, you're right… Rico dared me to eat a piece of raw fish that I had caught at the end of my line (when I was fishing). It was before tranquilisers were made to kill fish and other living things humanly. He asked me 'I dare you to swallow this fish whole'. It was only about two inches long. I nodded at him and slid the fish down my throat. It was so gross… oh I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Dad… tell us a flashback… think of something else."

"Right then…," he sighed.

* * *

**A/N: GUESS WHAT…! You know that website with Japanese episodes with English subtitles I keep mentioning? Well, someone finally put DP150 on it! I'm going to make a flashback from that episode ASAP!!!! :D**


	38. Flashback to DP150

**A/N: I read something very interesting about fainting from a book I have, verbatim: "Some people susceptible to a type of fainting called vasovagal syndrome. Given the right circumstances, the vagus nerve, which passes through the neck and chest and controls many involuntary processes, suddenly shunts blood to one part of the body, causing it to pool there and decrease the supply to the brain. Unusual stress or fright, the sight of blood, or exposure to certain odours or sounds can bring on this type of fainting spell. People with this syndrome know they have a tendency to faint and usually feel warning signs, such as sweating and dizziness, so they can take preventive measures."**

**Sorry that was long lol. I find the medical field very fascinating. Émile and Stan suffer from this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 38

**Émile's POV**

I cleared my throat and Stan was right: thinking about something else helped. "Right… I'll tell you about what happened after I went through Mount Coronet." Everyone else somehow knew I was telling a story and they gathered 'round. "And Jade, I promise I won't call you by Jupiter anymore. It's really not fair to you…" She nodded a 'thank you'. "No problem…"

* * *

**Flashback, six years ago…**

I was running, panting, trying to escape Team Galactic but also to figure out what they were doing at the Fuego Ironworks… whatever they were doing, I had no idea because I was pretty much running for my life because a bunch of Golbats were chasing me. I wasn't fast enough – they managed to use Air Slash on me. It stung like shit! I flew through the air and lost my wig that I was wearing (I was dressed up in my usual Galactic grunt disguise). I grunted and landed flat-faced on the ground. I struggled to get up at first until I noticed Jade and her Skuntank before me. She was very cute but she rather scared me there…

"Tank, tank," her Skuntank chirped.

"Caught you, caught you," Jade smirked. "Show your face, Looker." I grunted slightly and pulled off a rubber mask that was on my face.

"You've blown my cover, huh?" I grinned slightly. I took off the rest of the disguise and stood up, despite my fucking face hurting like shit.

"That coat looks _tasteless_," she continued to smirk.

"You say some incredibly rude things," I replied sarcastically. I too smirked, not only was she hot, but her boobs… they were humungous. "_Damn… I have to lie to get my way out of this,_" I thought.

"But I see the name 'Looker' isn't just for showing off. You're my type." Oh my God… I think my penis was thinking instead of my brain.

"_Must fight… must resist…,_" I thought. "That's too bad, because you're not _my _type," I furrowed my brow and lied through my teeth. She was turning me on, no doubt!

"My, you're so cold. I want to discuss many things with you, though…" You mean, like sex? Because I think, my brain just died there… "For example… how much you know about us." Every second she said something I wanted to ejaculate myself… Her Skuntank held out its left paw and its claws glowed white. I knew I was dead then… I mentally gulped. I looked over to see Team Rocket but I didn't want Jade to see that they were perched high above me. They were also talking but I couldn't tell what they were saying.

"_OK… I think she read my mind or something… ohh… it would be so fucking kinky if she raped me…,_" I thought but before her Skuntank could beat the shit out of me, something had stopped it. It was a Carnivine's Vine Whip to be exact!

"What?!" Jade looked up.

"Huh?" I had to look up, too, but only to pretend – I already knew that they were up there.

"This world doesn't need two evils!" The lady of the group said.

"The Team Rocket will suffice!" The guy of the group grinned.

"International Police! We'll help you!" The 'talking' Meowth grinned at me.

"You guys…!" was all I could muster. I slightly scowled. What could they possibly want from or with me? The Skuntank broke free from the vines.

"What an eyesore…," Jade griped. "Will you stop getting in the way?" She asked. She pointed to the sky and the Golbats surrounded them. They all flinched and their jaws were agape. There wasn't much I could do… I didn't really like Team Rocket, so they were on their own… All the Golbats attacking caused an explosion. This scared the fuck out of me and caused me to faint, only briefly though. I woke up to see a foot on my back; Jade was standing on me… she was starting to push on my fairly knew scar (it had happened four years before, it still hasn't much time to heal), in which that intruder slashed me. Her Skuntank began ripping through Team Rocket. There was nothing I could do, still. Jade felt heavier than I and still, I felt a bit faint from before. I was weak and tired from being thrown by those Golbat's Air Slashes. I had to give in: otherwise, I would just exhaust myself further. I looked up to see their Meowth blasting off. I felt bad for him… I could barely move… mainly because Jade decided she actually wanted to _stand _on top of me with _both _feet. Her feet pushed me even further and pushed into my scar, which caused me to scream bloody murder. Her Skuntank stood on top of both people of Team Rocket.

"_Fuck…,_" I thought. She grabbed a bludgeon and knocked me out cold. I wasn't sure what happened next except…

The fact that I was in a makeshift jail cell, somewhere in the Fuego Ironworks – but I couldn't be too sure where I was… I groaned, moaned and rubbed my head and arse. "Damn… that really hurt…," I groaned again. I looked over to see the two people from Team Rocket knocked out and fast asleep. I decided to let out my Chatot but the poke ball wouldn't open. "Huh?" I mumbled. I still felt faint but I was OK, for now. I walked up the door and noticed something odd: it was booby-trapped. I could tell just by the way it looked… it was certainly and definitely different than any door I had seen. I put some rubber gloves on and touched it. Some electricity arced but it didn't shock me. I was amazed at the intricate design of this place. The two started to wake up. I sat down on the bench and sighed. I then spotted that Skuntank just outside of the door. It was just sitting there, sleeping and being just plain lazy – was it 'watching' us?

"Hey there… just wondering what are your names?"

"Oh… hey, I'm James."

"Hey… I'm Jessie… where are we?"

"I believe we're in the Fuego Ironworks," I shrugged. "I'm not a hundred percent certain, however…"

I moved over and Jessie got up and walked to the door. "Hey!" She called. "Isn't there anyone here?" She spotted the Skuntank. Even though I was behind her and sitting on a bench, I could still see the fat skunk.

"Tank…," it chuffed.

"How rude…," she griped. "You stinking tank!" She pointed at the door. "Just you wait, I'll come and get you and pummel you…!" She barred her teeth. I slightly scowled and James stared at the ground.

"Don't touch it!" I tried to warn her, but…

"Stop ignoring me!" She growled again. I stood up and she touched the door. About 500 volts of electricity arced through her. My jaw was agape – I couldn't believe she _ignored me_! James gasped and that Skuntank just lied there, laughing its head off. She fell to the ground and James stood there stiffly. I sat back down and looked at him.

"There are traps everywhere. Since electronic equipment can't be used here, I'm sure poke balls won't work either," I lied because I didn't want them to find out I had Pokémon, because I don't like battling like I used to. "Keep that in mind."

He looked at me and got a poke ball (from somewhere) and he tried clicking it. It didn't work. "Oh, you're right," he gasped slightly.

"You gotta tell us earlier!" Jessie cried. What the hell…? That certainly wasn't proper English….

"Sorry," I replied. "It looks like I've dragged you into this."

"We weren't really dragged in, actually," he looked at me again. "We just can't forgive the Team Galactic, that's all," he shrugged slightly. From the microexpression on his face, I knew he was hiding something.

"That's right," she held her fists in the air. "We want to squash those guys!"

"Whatever the consequences were, we got into their secret base." Yeah so what…? I did, too, obviously. "Now we just have to defeat their boss."

"No, the boss isn't here," I looked at him seriously. I knew pretty much, where they were… but that was considered disclosed and secret – I couldn't tell anyone.

"Huh?" He looked at me funny. "Then what is here?" He asked.

"It's their secret factory, it seems," I explained.

"Secret factory?" She asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "This place here, the Fuego Ironworks, used to… be a huge factory priding itself on having the largest production rate in the entire Sinnoh region," I wasn't lying about that, however. "However, it was closed due to becoming decrepit… and currently, the Team Galactic is using it as their secret factory. It appears that those guys are producing something here, but… I have no idea what it is." They both blinked.

"Wow…," they both looked at the ground.

We were quiet for the longest time; I was getting drowsy… so I took a nap. It was very brief – maybe ten minutes – I thought I heard someone coming, and I thought I heard my name… even though I doubted it. "It's become extremely quiet," I stood up and looked out the door. I allowed Jessie to take my spot. I saw that the Skuntank was gone.

"I'm hungry…," she complained.

"I'm starving too…," he complained.

"_Well so am I, but you don't see me complaining…,_" I thought. I heard footsteps approaching.

I grunted slightly while looking out the door. I quickly turned around. "Shh!"

"Huh?" They both mumbled.

"Someone's coming!" I turned my head towards the door.

"Huh?" She mumbled again. I fully turned around and looked out the door.

I rumbled slightly. "Ash!" I gasped. Ash and company had arrived, along with Pikachu, Piplup and that talking Meowth. They all slid on the slick floor.

"Looker!" Dawn gasped.

"Are you all right?" Brock asked.

"Do you know where my friends are?" Meowth asked.

"Yeah. Both of them are here," I smiled brightly. I moved over and the two were very elated.

"Meowth!" Both of them said happily. I tried to warn them not to touch the door, but it was too late – they already did. I face-palmed and let out a grunting sigh, forcibly…

"_Only a dumbass would touch that,_" I thought. They fell to the ground. I walked back up to the door. "Ash, Dawn. Destroy the door by letting Pikachu and Piplup attack simultaneously."

"Understood," he looked at me and the two nodded. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" He commanded.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" She did the same.

"Pika…," its cheeks sparked and glowed yellow it aimed its electricity towards the door.

"Pip…," its beak glowed blue and it aimed its bubbles towards the door. Bulls-eye – both attacks hit the door! The door fell down and crashed onto the floor. However, before I could get out, Jessie and James rushed out and hugged Meowth tightly. I got out.

"You guys saved me this time. Thank you!" I smiled.

"Don't mention it," Ash replied. We all looked at Team Rocket.

"Jessie! James!" Meowth said happily.

"We believed in you!" Jessie replied happily.

They finally let go. "I expected nothing less of you, Meowth!" James smiled.

"Uh… by the way, what happened to the Team Galactic?" She asked.

"They escaped somewhere," Meowth shrugged.

"Then we must follow them!" She replied and they both held up their fists.

"Now then, twerps, thanks for the help!" James smiled and waved.

"We owe you one!" Meowth grinned.

"Bye!" They all said while running off. They eventually disappeared in the distance. I blinked. I was a bit surprised at what they did.

"Since the Team Galactic fled…," I reached down to my belt and got out the awesome sunglasses Boss gave me. They aren't really sunglasses though, that's just what I call them, they're for detecting trace amounts of elements, fingerprints, human activities, etc. "…this place must have served its purpose already," I walked off. They followed me close behind. I looked around: all I could see were old machine parts and pipes that were leading in a million directions. "What on Earth were these guys producing here?" I broke the silence. I'm surprised they didn't ask what my sunglasses were for. I looked to my right to see a computer – I knew what it was for because I had actually been here before – it was to open up the dumbwaiter not too far from it. I got a high activity reading from my glasses. Someone had definitely been using that computer. I walked up to it and moved the mouse; something clicked and the dumbwaiter opened. I put some gloves on and we rode down without even saying anything. These kids were quiet for their age I couldn't believe it. If I were their age, I would be asking a million questions (about the obvious). A huge door opened that lead to a huge room. I could see old machine parts here… and two very peculiar round things right smack-dab in the middle of the room. Ash rolled slightly, at loss with words.

"What is this place?" Dawn asked.

"This facility wasn't in the Fuego Ironworks before," I looked around. "They must have produced something here, but…," I couldn't see much until something red and glowing had caught my eye. "Hmm?" I mumbled. There was an odd-shaped red crystal in one of the giant red things. I carefully picked it up. 'Undetectable element and substance' flashed on my glasses. "_What in the world…,_" I thought. I held it out in my palm and everyone looked at it.

"Looker, what is this?" Ash asked. I was at loss for words – there was nothing I could say.

"Pikachu…"

"I don't know… come to the Floraroma Town lab, maybe we can find out what it is for sure," I replied.

"Right," they all replied. I looked around and found an exit.

"Follow me," I could see faint traces of footprints that led to the exit. The sunlight was very bright, judging that the whole place was like a cave. I took off my sunglasses.

* * *

The scientist there, whose name slips my mind, put the red crystal in a mass spectrometer. There was an officer Jenny at the lab, too.

"I've finished setting it up," the scientist said.

"Now we can send the data about this object to the headquarters of the International Police," an officer Jenny smiled.

"Thank you very much," I looked at the scientist.

"Now, I'll begin with the analysis," he looked at the MS. He pushed a button and it began to scan. The trio all gasped. The analysis was doing just fine, until… the crystal began to glow white and shake violently. The computer that wasn't too far began to produce static… a giant 'G' formed on the screen and then a picture of Charon stick his tongue out appeared as well.

"This is no good; stop it!" I tried to stop it myself but the whole thing exploded, glowed brightly, and electricity arced all over the room. We all moaned and groaned. None of us could do anything about it. The mass spectrometer had been destroyed.

"What on Earth…?" Jenny sighed. An alarm sounded on the video phone. She walked over to it an answered it. "Hello, this is the police of Floaroma."

"This is the headquarters of the International Police," said the person on the other end. I knew exactly who it was – it was our new boss, Jake. "The data transfer just now destroyed our database." We all walked up and grunted.

"What about the data concerning the Team Galactic?" I asked, leaning forward.

"The thing is… everything is lost. I don't know if we can restore it…," Jake replied.

"So it was a trap…!" I stood up straight. I scowled. "_Shit… just shit…! This is very, very bad…,_" I thought.

"So that's why they had left that red thing there," Jenny looked at me.

"I guess it's supposed to be a warning not to interfere any longer," I looked back at her.

"Looker," Ash looked at me.

I growled and turned my head towards the trio. "I won't give up. No matter what those guys are trying to start, I will definitely stop them."

"Right… good luck Looker," Dawn smiled.

"Good luck," Ash and Brock both nodded.

"Thank you… I usually don't say this, but my real name is Émile. Please don't say that when I'm around anyone else, you got that?" I knew them well enough, I think they deserved to know. They both gasped and nodded. "Good luck guys, good luck at Mount Coronet… I'll see you there. Goodbye."

"Bye Émile," the trio all smiled and waved. They walked out of the lab. I sighed and fell to my knees.

"I can't… believe it… about six months of work… wasted… I'm not pleased and I'm sure Jake isn't pleased either…"

"Émile…," Jenny walked up to me. "What are you going to do?" She knelt beside me.

"I-I don't know… go home… I guess…" I wasn't sure what to do, cry, scream, or maybe punch something random…?

"How about a cup of tea before you leave?" The scientist asked.

"Uh…?" I was taken aback by what he had said. "Sure… I guess…," I sighed and stood up. Jenny stood up and she patted me on the back. We both knew each other fairly well… so she understood how I felt.

* * *

I sat down in one of the chairs and stared at the ground while sipping tea. I felt someone rub my head. I looked up to see Dad. "Dad…?" I blinked.

"Hey, I found out what happened so I just had to come here as soon as I could," he sat down in a chair on the opposite side. "How about you come home with me for a while?"

"I wouldn't mind, thanks Dad," I smiled and finished the tea.

* * *

**Present…**

I sighed. "That was the worst day of my life… when I had found out that work was in vain…"

"I can imagine…," Stan looked at me with a scowl.

"In other words… Stan, how would you like to work for me?" I grinned.

"Me… work… for you?" He pointed to his chest.

"Yes."

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N: So there you have it, awesome no? I thought the episode was cool… btw, it maybe a few weeks before DP151-2 episodes with subtitles comes out, so please be patient. Cya later everyone!**


	39. Back to Veilstone

Chapter 39

**Stan's POV**

Everyone gasped at what Dad had said to me. "Dad… why-why do you want to hire _me_?" I blinked. "I don't get it… what about my criminal record…?"

"How about I call my boss right now?" He asked. He pulled out his cell phone.

I grunted slightly. "O-OK…" He quickly dialled the number so fast that I was amazed at the speed of his fingers.

"Yes hello, this is Looker. Yeah… I have a potential employee. I was wondering if he could work for me, how about it, hmm Jake."

"Yes… that's fine. What is his name?" Apparently, his boss asked.

"Stanford Cass Caldecutt," he replied. "My son, to be exact," he smirked.

"He was a former member of Team Galactic, how can I be sure isn't up to something?"

"My son… is a great man; he is amazing, trustworthy, beyond smart, witty, quick… I could go on." I could hear a hint of frustration. "He is no different than I am."

"Fine, fine I believe you… why do you want me to hire him?"

"You won't believe me. How about we swing by and show you," he smirked.

"Oh all right then, I have to go now. Bye Émile."

"Bye Boss," he replied and hung up. He looked at me. "I say you're hired… how would you like to come with me to Veilstone City?"

"Yeah, but how will we get there quick enough?" I asked.

"When you kids were asleep, I watched the midnight news. They've recently built a subway underneath the ground that goes to every major region." He looked at everyone else. "You six make yourselves out home; I'll be back in a few days."

"Good luck Stan," Marie walked up to me and hugged me tightly. We kissed deeply.

"Thank you, my beautiful rose," I grinned.

"It's nice seeing you again," Uncle Gage smiled and hugged me. "See you later, big brother," he hugged Dad tightly.

"And it's great seeing you too," I replied.

"See you later," Dad smiled and hugged him tightly back.

"Good luck, Stan and Émile," Mum hugged us.

"Bye," we both hugged her back. Dad kissed her.

"Bye Dad and Granddad, I'll miss you," Jasper hugged us both.

"And I will miss both of you," my granddad hugged us both.

"Good luck, both of you," Jade smiled softly. "I'll miss you, little cuz."

"I'll miss you too, Jade," I hugged her tightly and kissed her. We walked off.

"So Dad… how will we get there?" I looked up at him. He smirked.

"Let me show you," he got a garage door opener. The garage door opened to reveal a nice, red Ford Mustang.

"W-wow Dad…! Mustangs are expensive cars," I blinked.

"Hop in," he smiled. I smiled back and we both got in. "So… you're wonder how I could afford such a nice car?" He started it up. "Well, to be honest, it's not mine. It's my brother's, but he lets me use it. However, I make more money than him," he sniggered and put it in drive. "I make about $100k every year while he makes about $60k. Except… his wife makes a lot more money than I do. She's a doctor and she most likely makes about $155k."

"Hey Lucian and Cynthia are doctors," I smiled. I then sniffled…

"Are you… OK?" He sounded concerned.

"I-I wanted to be a doctor…," I put my face in my hands. "You already know why though…"

"S-Stan…," he looked at me.

"That's why I took biology, human anatomy, physiology and chemistry in high school… I never even got the chance to go to college…"

"Stan… don't worry… you'll be able to get an education."

I looked up. "Huh?"

"I was only 18 when I became a cop and I had only recently graduated high school. My first boss, Jared, realised I didn't have a college education yet… so he gave me a scholarship. If my boss realises you don't have one yet, he may do the same thing."

"Oh…," was all I could muster.

"Is there anything you want to talk about to pass the time?" He smiled. Before he could say anything else, my stomach roared.

"I'm hungry again."

"Haha… I can hear that. We'll be in Vermillion City soon, in about 30 minutes, depending on the traffic, of course. You can take a nap if you want."

"Dad… that flashback you told us not even an hour ago… you said you wanted to ejaculate yourself, what's up with that?"

He looked at me funny, but only quickly. "It's embarrassing… I used to ejaculate in my pants around Cecilia."

"Dad… that's happened to me in front of Marie and Jade, but that was so long ago, I've almost forgotten. They both saw this and seduced me."

"I-I've kept this secret a secret since I was 23…"

"W-what is it?" I looked at him and he looked at me briefly.

"I haven't told ANYONE, I swear to God…," he sounded as if he was breaking down. "I had sex with my cousin, her nickname is Mitternacht… but her real name is Maykala. You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah…," I nodded and looked out the window, I saw a sign that read: 'Vermillion City: 23 miles; Saffron City: 40 miles; Fuchsia City: 64 miles'. "Seems we got quite a ways to go…"

"Yeah, we do, go ahead and take a nap, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded. "OK then…," I started to fall asleep. I woke up to see a police car behind Dad's car. I got out. "Dad… what happened?" I slowly walked up and I nearly tripped from being so tired. The police officer ripped something off a notepad and handed it to him. Dad walked up to me.

"I got a speeding ticket," he sighed. We both got back in the car. "Apparently my bribing about being a cop didn't work."

"I'm sorry you got a ticket," I looked at him and he put the car in drive.

"It's OK Stan, this is the third time," he replied. "Anyway, there's Vermillion City up ahead."

"Dad… I have a secret too… don't tell anyone at your work, OK?" He looked at me briefly as we drove through the streets of the city.

"What is it, then?"

"You know who Lucian and Cynthia are, don't you?"

"Yeah… they're my friends," he nodded.

"OK, well, Lucian brainwashed Cyrus into giving up his leadership… well it worked and Lucian became the new leader of Team Galactic. Therefore, he renamed it New Galactic. We don't take over the world or anything… we help disband evil groups exactly as you're doing. My new name is Rigel… I-I hope y-you aren't disappointed or anything…"

"New Galactic… hmm… sounds interesting, is it OK if I monitor you, or would that offend you?"

"You'll have to talk to Lucian or Cynthia, I'm only a co-leader and Marie is, too. They make the decisions, not us."

"All right then, it sounds like you're doing good things." We had arrived at the subway that goes underground and to every region known so far. "Well, we're here." We both got out and he locked the door. "This car should be fine, it has On Star."

"Wow, nice," I grinned. We both walked in and walked up to a map.

"Let's see… hmm… we should get on the 1:50 subway to Sinnoh."

* * *

We finally got on the subway. It was surprisingly quiet, but there weren't too many people on it, I guess. Dad had his head in his hands as he stared at the ground. I didn't bother asking what was wrong with him, though. I think he had forgotten that I was hungry, so my stomach rumbled the whole way. I groaned but Dad seemed to have never even notice…

"D-dad…?"

"Yeah?" He looked up. "Oh… I'm just a bit sleepy at the moment," he seemed to have lied.

"Dad, I can tell you're lying, what's wrong?"

"Stan… this is going to be hard to swallow…" I blinked. "When you were five years old, I briefly got to see you for about a week. It's a long and complicated story; I don't know how I can begin to describe it… you see, my mother divorced my father. She got custody of my brother, Gage, so he was forced to stay in London. My mother decided to let him see me for Christmas one year. I-I only got to see my brother once since he lived with Mum…," he was about to break down. "So… I only saw you when you were five. He also told me that my mother raised him for a few years, but she got tired of it and almost put you up for adoption… however, my brother stepped in and offered to adopt you. When he was 24, he finally moved out of the house and moved to Cinnabar Island… sadly, I never knew that he did because we lost contact… I didn't even know he lived in Veilstone until six years ago… when you guys started taking over the spotlight." I was silent for the longest time…. What did I just hear…? I had to take time to digest what he had just said. We were silent the rest of the way, except my stomach of course.

"So Dad… you don't feel any motion sickness, do you?"

"Umm… no, this subway is stable actually. I haven't felt a single bump or jolt since I've been on here."

"Good," I grinned. "Anyway, which city does this subway end at?"

"It ends at Veilstone," he replied. "I'm kind of glad it does, really."

"Yeah…," I rubbed my stomach.

"Are you OK?" He looked at me.

"Dad… I've been starving since I got on here."

"Oh sorry, here," he reached into his pocket and handed me a Three Musketeers. "A little birdie told me you liked these." I smiled and he split it in half and we both ate it.

"Dad… I've had a very bad feeling ever since I got on here…," I sniffed the air. "I-I smell blood… not blood in the body, but outside the body… and did you notice that the subway seems to be going faster than usual? Come on!" I urged. He nodded and got his Glock out. He cocked it and followed me to the front of the subway. A few people gasped as we walked by.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

Stan was sniffing incessantly. We got to the front of the subway (forgot what it's called) and saw something so horrific I don't think anyone would want to know what was going on. I could see a man with a gun in his hands. There was blood splatter all over the wall. "Drop your weapon!" He didn't do what I had said. "Drop your weapon, or I will blow your brains out!" He dropped the gun he was holding. "Hands behind your back!" I growled. He resisted; so the only thing I could do was to bash him against the wall. "STOP RESISTING ARREST!" He muttered something but I couldn't tell what language it was. "You are under arrest for the murder of an innocent bystander," I shoved him against the wall but he continued to fight me. I grabbed my Taser and I tased him. He fell to the ground and I finally got the handcuffs on him.

"Uhh…," the victim said.

"Dad… he's still alive!" Stan blinked. I hooked one of the cuffs to the driver's seat. I looked up to see the victim moaning. Turns out he was just shot in the leg and shoulder.

"Hey you guys saved my life!" He grinned. "You can call me Geoff, I'm the subway driver."

"Sir, your subway is going way too fast…," I looked at him. He noticed what I had said and slowly down the subway. "That was fast."

"Yeah… well I've driven a subway for fifty years… so what are your names?"

"I'm Émile," I smiled.

"I'm Stanford," he replied.

"Well great seeing you two, I'll be fine," Geoff seemed to be happy? How could he be? He almost died there. I noticed there was a tattoo of a combination of numbers that read: '56790'. He looked up at me funny. "We're almost there."

"You won't get offended will you?" I looked at his tattoo. He looked at the ground and then me.

"No, that's OK… it was so long ago…"

"I guess you were in Auschwitz-Birkenau, then?"

"Close… I was in Dachau…"

"OK, we'll leave you alone then, I don't want to start a war here," I tried to smile, but the thought of WWII made me slightly cheerless. I got down on the ground and patted the offender for weapons. I reached into his pocket and grabbed a huge knife. "Damn."

"Wow…," Stan blinked.

"We've arrived, just so you know," Geoff looked at us.

"Thank you so much," we both said to him.

"It's great knowing you, now I'll take this bastard to the police headquarters. Nice meeting you, Geoff."

"Nice meeting you, too," Stan smiled. "Bye."

"Same to you guys, see you later." We both waved and walked off, except I had the offender half-dazed and confused in my hands.

* * *

"Well, we're here," I sighed in relief as I kicked the offender in the back for not walking fast enough. "Hurry up." He mumbled something again in a language I don't even know, certainly wasn't one of the eight languages (excluding German/English, since I am fluent in those, which would make it ten) that I knew. "Hmm…" We all walked through the door. "Helloo… Rico, are you there?" I called.

"Émile… is that you?!" Rico walked really fast towards me and nearly tackled me until he saw the offender. "Ooh… you caught someone awesome…," he grinned. "I'll take him away," he looked to see Stan. "This must be Stanford! Boss said you were coming by!"

* * *

**Stan's POV**

Rico wasn't what I had expected! He was thin, lanky and taller than Dad was. His skin was pale but fair. He had a slight (Iberian) Spanish or Italian accent. His brown hair was light. "Nice to meet you," I grinned. "How are you?" I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm fine, thanks," he grabbed the offender. "I'll see you in ten minutes."

"You're welcome," I nodded.

"Come with me, I'm sure Jake will be interesting in meeting you."

"Yeah," I nodded. We walked through some winding halls and passed several offices. We had finally arrived at Jake's office. I read the door, it read: 'Jake Thompson, PhD.'. I gasped slightly. This person already has his PhD.! I've always wanted one, but I thought I would be too old to have one. Dad tapped on the glass on his door three times.

"Jake, are you there?"

"Yes?" He opened the door. "Émile…! There you are, where in the world have you been?" He noticed Stan. "This must be Stanford, right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you," I smiled. He wasn't what I was expecting either. He short and had broad shoulders, brown hair, dark brown eyes and he was wearing a white shirt with a grey jacket and a blue tie. I looked over on his desk to see a picture of a kid, presumably 8 years old. I shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you too," he smiled.

"Is that your son…?" I blinked.

"Yeah…," he replied solemnly. "Is it OK if we start… let's say an hour from now? I want to perform some tests on you, if that's all right with you, Stan?"

"Yeah that's fine," I nodded. "See ya later."

"See you later," he replied.

"Bye," Dad smiled and we both walked out. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Stan… there's something you ought to know… Jake's son… well, he…," he lowered his voice and leaned near my ear, "he was brutally murdered. That is why he became a cop, so he could find his son's killer… sadly; they haven't found him yet…" I was shocked… I couldn't say anything as we were walking down the halls. "How would you like some lunch?" He broke the silence.

"Yeah sure," I smiled. "No… don't tell me they have a café here?"

"The food sucks…," he pulled out his wallet. "I forgot I had these, they expire next week," he pulled out three slips for a free meal at Subway. "I'm sure Rico would love to go out to eat."

"Did someone say my name?" Rico poked his head around a corner.

"Yes," he replied sarcastically. "Want to go to Subway?"

"You think, Émile? I would love to!"

"Well come along, I'm sure Boss won't mind," he grinned. "Anyway, what about that person I brought in?"

"I found out he's from Albania and doesn't speak English. We're trying to get a translator from Albania to help us."

"Ah good… I forgot to tell you why I brought him in. I brought him in because he shot this person named Geoff twice, so he's here for attempted murder. I had to tase him because he resisted arrest." We all walked out an exit. "So how are you, Rico?"

"I'm great thank you so much, buddy!" Rico grinned and patted him on the back.

* * *

I had eaten three sandwiches already. The two men blinked at me. "Damn," was all Rico could say.

"What? I was starving," I cocked my head. Someone tapped my shoulder. "Maylene?" I looked above. "Maylene, oh my God, I haven't seen you in so long!" I grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Stan, Roarkie is getting me a sandwich," she grinned.

"Hey come and sit," I grinned back. "This is my Dad and this is best friend, Rico," I pointed to them respectively.

"Your Dad is Looker…? No freaking way!" She blinked. "So… any leads?"

I knew what she meant. "No… no leads on who or what made us Pokémon when we drank those beers…," I sighed. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to join us? You're my best friend and I miss talking to you and Roark, too of course."

"Join you…? Well that sounds fun!" She smirked. "I haven't had an adventure in so long! I'm tired of college, I'm glad I'm out for the summer!" I think in reality, she wanted a gap year, which is basically a person in college that skips a year to work or go on vacation.

"Another mouth to feed…," Dad mumbled inaudibly but I was able to hear it. He put his forehead on his hand.

"Stan…?" Roark walked up and blinked. He hesitantly handed the sandwiches to Maylene and he hugged me tightly. I stood up and hugged him tightly back, despite both of us gagging and wheezing. "I missed you so much, I was wonder if you were OK?! How come you're here, I thought you were supposed to be in Kanto?"

"My dad asked if me if he wanted to me for him," I patted Dad on the head. "This is my dad, and this is Rico."

"Nice to see you two again," Dad smiled and shook their hands.

"Hi I'm Rico," he did the same.

"I can't believe your dad is Looker…," Roark blinked.

"My dad is the coolest," I said sarcastically (not to offend Byron) while smirking.

"He is actually," Rico grinned. "He's saved my life, three times… maybe even more."

"Wow…," we all murmured except Dad.

"How did he then?" She asked.

"I… I was diagnosed with leukaemia about a year ago…," it looked as if he were about to break down. "S-sorry… Émile saved my life because he had the right blood type and he donated some bone marrow. The second time I can think of (it happened a year ago, too), is when he was somehow able to say 'officer down' with three bullets in this body… if he hadn't said that we would have been dead… and the third time… it happened six years ago in fact. He saved me by pushing me out of the way of a notorious cop killer." We all looked at him and gasped.

"Roark, Stan invited us to come along with him!" She grinned. Coke spewed out Roark's nose.

"Wh-what?" He choked. He finally stopped and cleared his throat. "Awesome, I've never been to Kanto before."

* * *

**At Émile's house, Jasper's POV**

"Phyllis, use Volt Tackle on Jade's Shea!" I commanded. Phyllis nodded and started to glow yellow while running. Shea stood up on her back legs and swiped Phyllis; causing her to fly into the air.

"Whoa," Jade blinked. Shea put her two legs back on the ground, causing a thud. We both gasped. "Wow…"

"Yeah I'm a bit large, aren't I?" Shea looked at both of us. Phyllis weakly walked back over.

"That hurt…," Phil groaned.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

I told Roark and Maylene to meet me later at the meteorites, at 6:00 o'clock. Dad led me to his office. "This is my office, I hope you like it, I usually keep the door open…," Dad opened and pointed to his door. It read, 'Émile Dakota Caldecutt, PhD., BSE, and BAPSY'.

"Dad… I know what PhD. is but what's BSE and BAPSY?"

"BSE is Bachelor's of Science and Education and BAPSY is Bachelor of Arts or Science in Psychology."

"Wow…," I blinked. I looked over to see pictures on his desk. There was a picture of presumably Cecilia him, and Gage and him, a picture of his whole family (with Siôr, presumably his mother and Gage except Jade and me) and him, a picture of Rico and him, and a picture of just Cecilia alone. "Is… is that…?" I couldn't muster it.

"Yes… that's Cecilia…"

"D-dad… it's OK… you can cry… it's OK…" He fell to his knees. I sat down next to him. "Tell me what happened… when you tried to commit suicide."

"Fine… you aren't going to like it…"

* * *

**Émile's POV, 6½ years ago**

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone.

I heard coughing in the background. "Émile… I'm in the hospital, I'm really sick… can you come visit me?"

"Uh… yeah sure thing, I'm at home anyway. Let me eat lunch and I'll swing by the hospital before I go to work, all right?"

"Bye," we both said in unison. I hung up. I sat down to eat. I thought she just had the flu or something… that'll pass. Little did I know…?

* * *

I had made it to the hospital. "It's just the flu," I repeated. "She's going to be OK," I smiled and walked in her room with some flowers. "Hi Cecilia," I sat down on the bed. "How are you?"

She coughed. "Émile… you won't take this news very well… it turns out… I have… AIDS…" She coughed again. My face was wan and was the shade of white I've seen on a full moon. I felt a lump in the back of my throat and my stomach hurt. I nearly fainted but I wasn't that stupid. I stared at her sickly face. Her face, too, was pale and her eyes were red. "Émile… I'm dying…" I was silent but I was able to partly pick her up and put her in my arms. She felt cold and stiff.

"How… did you not know?" I said monotonously.

"I-I don't know… I didn't know until the doctors… told me…," she wheezed. She leaned against my shoulder and coughed some mucus up. I held her for an hour. We were both silent until she gasped. "Émile… I love you…," she took one last breath and died. The EKG went crazy.

"Cecilia… Cecilia…?" It was too late: she was dead! Dead… and it was my fault! Tears just poured from my eyes. I jumped off the bed and the doctors tried to revive her about five times. I fell to my knees and then lied down on the floor. Doctors rushed around and ignored me… they never even noticed that I was lying down on the floor. They ignored me for the longest time because a huge puddle of tears was soaking me. This made me sick to my stomach. Excessive crying makes me vomit. The doctors continued to ignore me and I walked to the bathroom. I stared at the toilet water for about an hour and saw Rico's reflection in it. I looked up.

"Émile… I-I heard what happened…"

"OK…," I replied.

* * *

**About 7 months later, just before he committed suicide…**

"Dear Cassidy…," I began to write. "If you see this, this is Émile. He is dead. He has no life, so he decided to end his life. If you find this, I want you to know that I love you very much. Cassidy, you were my life, but Cecilia… I loved her just as I loved you. I found out I had a son, but I don't think he'll ever find out who I am. So, here I go, I'm going to kill myself now," I finished writing. I got my medieval sword from the mantle above my fireplace. I jabbed it into my left arm and sliced from my elbow to my wrist. I wanted to stab it into my heart but I realised I was in too much pain to do so. I screamed bloody murder as blood just shot out of my arm (via the brachial artery). I collapsed and my blood stained my nice white carpet. The doorbell rang about ten times and Rico came bursting in.

"ÉMILE!" He immediately ran over and picked me up. "YOU DAMN IDIOT!"

* * *

**Present, Stan's POV**

"And that was the last thing he said for weeks, he ignored me for three weeks… I think because I was being such an ass…"

"Hey are you two ready?" Jake stood in the doorway. "Uh-oh… is there something wrong?"

"Dad was just telling me a flashback…," I sighed. I wanted to cry but I don't want to in front of his boss of all people!

"So are you ready?" He repeated.

"Yes," I nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was long, I had a bit of a writer's block and I was bored all day, and boredom makes me write longer than I want to. :P Besides, I love long chapters.**


	40. VS Luxio and Jolteon!

Chapter 40

I had gone through five tests: one to test my blood pressure, one to test my blood pressure after running and then sitting down, to test how flexible I am and then test how much heat I can take. "Dad…," I groaned. "You never told me they were going to strip me bare!" Dad just sat there, laughing his head off while I just stood there, only in my underwear… in a tub of ice of all things! Well, I was anyway.

"OK, we're done," Jake replied. I shivered like crazy, so much that I actually collapsed into Jake's arms. "You've passed, Stan, you mind the cold very well. Let's get you warmed up." I put my clothes back on.

"What's the next test?" I asked.

"See how well your aim is when using a gun."

"Jake… I can tell you this: he is probably just as good as I am," Dad smirked and winked at me. I got the gun out of my pocket.

"See, my dad gave me my own gun. Just to show you, I bet I can aim at the '12' on that clock up there," I pointed and twirled the gun in my hand.

"Fine, prove it then," he replied. "I bet you $50 bucks you can't."

I cocked my gun and looked at the '12' on the analog clock that hung on the wall. I aimed straight at it and shot four bullets – all of them hitting the '12' on the clock and causing it to fall off the wall. "Never, ever, doubt me," I grinned. He gasped, blinked, and did pretty much what any person would do if they were shocked. He pulled out his wallet and handed me $50.

"I'll give you 50 bucks anyway. I can't think of any more tests I can do, I think you're just too good…," he shrugged.

"Jake, he has a neat ability to be able to be able to smell almost anything," Dad boasted for me. "He can also show you where your food is. He can tell you what you ate and what you drank."

"OK Stan… I had lunch not too long ago, what did I eat?" He asked. I sniffed his stomach.

"Tuna, noodles, cheese, tartar sauce, Worchester sauce… tuna noodle casserole, I guess. Oh yeah, your food is right here," I pointed to where his duodenum is (the bend of the stomach that leads to the small intestines). "I say you drank Sprite even though it should be urine by now… hang on, I smell something odd… what is that?"

"I think it's just my medicine for acid reflux, I guess," he shrugged. "Very well, you're hired," he held out his hand. I gasped and paused. I eventually shook his hand.

"Thank you very much," I grinned and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"You're welcome."

"Congrats, I knew you could do it Stan!" Dad grinned widely. He hugged me tightly too.

"T-thank you," I wheezed. He let go.

"No problem," he replied. I looked at my watch. "4:30…," I mumbled. "Still an hour and a half before we have to meet Maylene and Roark…"

"How about we go to the 'Farfetch'd Pond' for awhile?" Dad asked.

"Go ahead, cya later," Jake waved and left the room.

"Bye," we said in unison and waved. We walked out of the room and out of the building. I had no idea that the 'Pond' was only a few blocks from here. I sniffed the air – well, it smelled like food, people, cars and bird droppings.

"Yuck, I hate the smell of bird droppings…," I groaned.

"I know, city birds are annoying, I've been crapped on about twenty, thirty times working here."

"I tend to get crapped on, too," I nodded. "Birds tend to hate me, except Skywing and Fergie." We both sat down on some benches and looked out over the pond. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to let everyone out, "come on out everyone!" I grinned. Dad had the same idea and copied me.

"Let's go everyone," he smiled. He noticed my Yanmega. "Say… where did you get that Yanmega?" He looked up at the sky.

"It was one of the Pokémon Cyrus was torturing, so I decided to catch it. He thought I had killed it, so he never even noticed that I had caught it. He probably would have killed it if I hadn't done anything. His name is Yvon," I smiled at him. Yvon landed on my head. I didn't care how heavy he was; I still thought it was cool that I had a Pokémon that landed on my head. Sacha ran over and barked.

"Aww… what a cutie," Dad smiled. Sacha jumped up onto the bench and lied down in my lap.

"And what's… his or her name?"

"He, Dad, his name is Sacha," I smiled. "He doesn't talk much except when I do this," I flipped him over on his back and he started to giggle. "There's something I bet you didn't know about Stunkies, Dad. Females have an organ called a pseudo-penis. Females give birth and even copulate through it. The only way you can tell the difference between males and females is that, like most male mammals, have testicles on the outside of the body, even though this is less obvious in Buizel, Floatzel, Wailmer and Wailord (theirs are hidden inside their body because if they were outside their bodies, it would reduce drag in the water). However, their testicles only descend after evolving into a Skuntank. I have no idea if Sacha is male or female just yet, but if I just feel right here," I drew a 'line' where I thought that the testes would descend. "Yeah, I think Sacha is a male, because I feel something. I'm not trying to be a pervert or anything, I just think it's fascinating… anatomy was my favourite subject in high school."

"Wow… no, I had no idea. Moreover, I know you're not trying to be a pervert, I agree, anatomy was one of my favourite subjects when I was in high school and college. I had to take some medical classes in college in case of an emergency at crime scenes. Let's say someone broke his or her arm. I have to identify what bone(s) the person broke… stuff like that. My first boss told me to take an anatomy and general medical terms class. It's required even for fire-fighters, and us, police."

"Yeah… I know what you meant." Sacha giggled like crazy. I put him back down and he jumped off the bench, running around like a chicken with its head chopped off. "He sure is rambunctious," I blinked.

"Polly wants to watch porn!" Chatty squawked. Yvon flew off my head and effortlessly glided on the middle July wind. I heard a mewing noise and a little Luxio (I mean, it was about the size of a Shinx!) approached cautiously. It had no sheath so it was obviously female. A weird flashback or dream streamed in my head. It was a person holding someone as she was dying.

"_Oh my God… that looks like Dad… and Cecilia… I can tell because she has blonde hair…,_" I thought. "_She's a reborn, like Rein._" She whined and I picked her up. "Hello," I smiled.

"Émile…," she looked at him and whined.

"Hmm?" He looked at her. She purred and jumped into his lap. "You sure are friendly. Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Dad… reborn, remember that word," I gave him a little hint. She wagged her tail like a dog. His face went pale.

"L-Like Marie's brother, Rein… is-is this Cecilia?" She purred and rubbed her head against his head. He was silent for the longest time but I didn't have any need to bother his reverie nor did I want to upset him or her. She isn't going to like that fact that he's engaged to Cassidy. "Cecilia… you know I'm engaged."

"That doesn't matter Émile, I found a mate," she jumped off his lap and she tried to roar. A small, fleet-footed Jolteon with black legs came running up. I thought that was a bit unusual, I haven't seen a Jolteon in real life but I know that they don't have black legs; not a normal shade of black, more like jet black. His fur, claws and fangs sparked. "Mac, no need to be angry," she said calmly. "Émile, and what's your name?" She looked at me.

"Stan."

"Stan, if you want to catch us, you have to challenge us to a battle." I looked at Dad.

"I've never battled with him; you want to try it, Dad?" I looked at him and smiled at me.

"Yes…," he nodded. "Come here please, Chatty," he held out his hand. She squawked and landed on his hand. He rubbed her head and squealed happily. "Good baby… let's battle!"

"You're using a flying type against two electric types?" I blinked. Skywing walked up.

"Not if I'm nearby," she cawed.

"All right… let's use Sacha then!" I grinned. He ran up quickly and barked. "I've never battled with him before; let's see what you can do."

"Chatty, use Heat Wave!"

"Sacha, try an Iron Tail!" I commanded. Chatty opened her mouth and breathed fire onto Cecilia. Cecilia jumped out of the way and used Quick Attack on Chatty, causing her to slam into the ground. Sacha's tail glowed white and slammed down on the Jolteon. Luckily, neither Jolteon's nor Luxio's ability is Static. "Dad, I've always wanted an Eeveelution."

"I've always wanted a Luxray," Dad grinned.

"Deal," we said in unison.

"Fire Blast on Jolteon, Sacha!" I grinned. Sacha opened his mouth and spat flames on the Jolteon; causing it to become burned. "Perfect," I grinned.

"Chatty, use Steel Wing," Dad looked at her and then me. Chatty flew up and her wings glowed while slamming down on Cecilia. Cecilia 'grinned' the best she could and bit down hard on Chatty – it was Crunch – then her fangs glowed blue and ice bolted from her fangs. This caused Chatty to faint. Dad gasped, walked over and picked her up. He put her on his shoulder and she fell asleep. "Let's go, Bjork, show them what you're made of!" Bjork barked and ran into the middle of the field. "Leaf Blade, Bjork!" He commanded. Bjork ran up while his tail glowed green and slammed down on Cecilia.

"Sacha, Shadow Claw!" I grinned. Sacha ran up while a dark purple aura shaped like sharp claws surrounded his paw and he struck down on the Jolteon. Jolteon's fur rose and it used Pin Missile. I could tell because they were yellow and pin-shaped. It wasn't very effective however, because Sacha just shook the pins off and because it's a bug type attack. Sacha bit down and held on… while his claws glowed purple! He was using Night Slash! This caused the Jolteon to faint. I got out a poke ball and tossed it…

…

…

It clicked… I had caught it! "Awesome!" I grinned. Bjork finished off Cassidy with a Mega Drain. Dad did the same as me…

…

…

It, too clicked. He had caught his old girlfriend. We both high five, "all right!" We said in unison. Maylene and Roark walked up.

"We saw the whole thing, great job guys!" Maylene waved.

"Nice capture!" Roark grinned.

"Thank you!" We called in unison.

"No problem," they replied. I dug around in my pocket and found some Revives.

"Here, Dad," I handed him two. I let out the Jolteon. He barked happily, as I sprayed a Revive on him. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Jacob," he replied. I then realised that Jacob was a reborn, too. I saw another one of those weird flashback/dream things: a little kid was brutally stabbed to death and then behead and dismembered. I snapped out of it and looked at Dad, whom was spraying the Revives on Chatty and Cecilia respectively. Maylene and Roark had the same idea and they let all of their Pokémon out. Maylene had a Sceptile and Roark had a Staraptor, too. He recently told me how he obtained his Staraptor, but it's too sad to mention. Astur flew up to his Staraptor, whom is named Starry. The two landed on the ground and started to preen each other's feathers.

"So… Starry is a female this whole time…?" Roark blinked.

"I think they're in love," I replied sarcastically. We all blinked. The two flew up so high that we could barely see them, even for me. They locked talons, did a 'cartwheel' in the sky while free falling!

We all gasped. "What?!" All four of us thought aloud in unanimity.

"I-I think… it's Staraptor's courtship dance…," I blinked.

"I think you're right, Stan," Roark nodded.

"Wow…," Dad blinked.

"Incredible!" Maylene's eyes were as wide as pie pans. They free fell for another minute and released their talons. My stomach rumbled again.

"How about we go by my house and eat some dinner, then?" Dad looked at all of us. We all nodded and returned all of our Pokémon, except Dad kept Cecilia out. He picked her up and rubbed her mane. She purred. We began to walk while following Dad, but he began to lag behind some. "I hurt myself today/to see if I/still feel/I focus on the pain/the only thing that's real…" I think he was singing 'Hurt' by Johnny Cash. It looked like he was about to break down. I decided to slow my walking down so I could walk next to him. I patted him on the back. Roark and Maylene turned around and looked at us worryingly.

"Dad… it's OK…," I tried my best to cheer him up. "She's alive… that's what's best for now."

He sniffled. "You're right. She is alive."

"Are you OK?" Maylene walked towards us.

"Yeah…," Roark blinked and did the same.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Dad nodded. "We're on my street." We had only walked about sixteen, twenty blocks. I had no idea how long we had been walking, however.

"Hey…! This is the street Roark lives on!" She grinned.

"Hey it is," Roark nodded. "In fact, my house is right there," he pointed. I had been there before! I remember him showing me his fossils. His house is a nice brick house with white shutters and doors with a nice bay window in the middle of the house. The inside is nice too, with white carpeting, light brown tiles and green walls. His house is actually clean, which is unusual – I thought it would be dirty for a person that roots around in the dirt for fossils (I told him that and he thought it was funny! He just laughs at every little joke.)

"Nice house, I've seen it dozens of times and never knew it was yours," Dad nodded.

"Thanks," Roark grinned.

"No problem. Here's my house," he grinned and got his keys out despite having Cecilia in his arms. He unlocked the door and opened it. It certainly wasn't what I was expecting! Everything was clean, all of the furniture was all neatly arranged, the walls were painted a fresh springy blue sky colour, the tiles were white and the carpet was cream… the fireplace had logs in it, the mantle above it had two medieval swords hanging above them. I saw a discoloured spot on the carpet… it must have been from when Dad tried to kill himself. I could certainly smell it. "Come, make yourself home." We followed him to the kitchen. He put Cecilia down in a chair. She purred and licked her paws. I thought she was really cute.

* * *

"Ahh… that was great, thank you Mr. Caldecutt!" Maylene grinned.

"This is the best fish I've had in weeks," Roark grinned. "Thank you very much."

"Thank you, Dad," I nodded.

"No problem, and Maylene, you don't have to call me mister, you can call me Émile if you want to," he smiled.

"Thank you," Cecilia purred.

"No problem," he rubbed her head. His cell phone rang. "Hmm?" He picked it up. "Hello?" I somewhat eavesdropped, besides, I could everything that he had said.

"Émile… this is Jack… you're needed in Oriss. Apparently, Team Havoc is murdering Pokémon by the dozens… they're performing stuff not even imaginable to humans… t-they're _Nazis_… Émile," Jack sighed forcibly. "Please, we need you ASAP, no doubt. Who knows what else they will do… they're treating Pokémon, animals and humans like shit."

"Jack… how did you find this out?"

"I found out from an outside source, I have no idea who it is and Rico can't track it. He's already on his way there… and we're short on employees, everyone is either sick, off or busy… Goodbye Émile, good luck, I'll tell you what to do once you get there."

"Bye, Jack," he hung up and looked at us. "Guys… bad news… I'm needed in a place called Oriss… it's in America. I have to go as soon as possible."

"Dad… can we join you just as soon as we can?" I looked at him with a scowl on my face.

"Yeah…," he grunted and got up. Several joints popped. "Ugh…"

"D-dad… let's go tomorrow…," I sighed. I looked at Maylene and Roark. "What about you two?"

"We'll join you tomorrow then… let's get to bed early," Roark nodded.

"Yeah… great idea," Maylene looked at him. "We'll see you two later."

"Bye," the two said in unison.

"Bye," Dad and I said in unison. We walked them to the door and they walked out.

"Dad, take a shower or something. Let's get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow," I looked at him.

"Yeah. You're right, Stan, let's get to bed. I'm exhausted and I don't really feel that well."

"Goodnight, then," I walked to the couch.

"Stan… you take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh… all right," I walked off to his bed. I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: And you thought Cecilia was dead…**

**EDIT: I forgot, Jack is Jake's middle name. He named his son Jacob. So his son isn't dead either.**


	41. The Oriss Emergency

**A/N: My best friend CJ found a typo in chapter 32. Sorry, it's supposed to be Cassidy, not Cecilia. My apologies.**

* * *

Chapter 41

"Dad… Dad…!" I shook him. "Dad it's 8:30!" He groaned and sat up while rubbing his eyes.

"S-Stan!" He blushed. "Let me get some clothes on!" I sniffed the air.

"Hmm… I smell semen again… were you…?"

"Argh…! To answer your question, yes! I want sex and the only thing I could do was to masturbate!" He threw a pillow in my face.

"Ow shit that hurt, besides, I was only asking," I walked off. I shut the door and waited outside in the hallway. "I can't blame him for the masturbating or sleeping naked," I mumbled. He finally walked out of his room with his familiar brown jacket, shirt and pants with a white undershirt (I don't know what it's called) and pinkish-purple tie and dark brown boots. "Dad… is that the only think you wear, no offence?"

"I only wear this if I'm doing something important; besides, it's how people identify me."

"Oh, OK … I just like it when you wore that nice white shirt with blue jeans."

"Why thanks, I guess," he shrugged.

"You're welcome. Are you going ahead and going without me?" I asked.

"Yeah… if that's OK with you."

"Dad… be careful…," I patted him on the back.

"Thank you…," he smiled.

"You're welcome. See you later," I watched him walk off. He tossed me the keys.

"You'll need those to lock the house and for that nice shiny Mustang," he winked. "Bye."

"Bye," I smiled and we both waved. I walked to the door and watched him let out Astur. The two flew off and I walked out the door and locked it. I walked to Maylene and Roark's house, which wasn't too far.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Good Astur… we should be there soon…"

"Yeah…," he cooed. "You can sleep if you want to."

"All right… good idea…," I closed my eyes and breathed slowly.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"All right, we're getting very close to Kanto," I grinned. "I say we have another 20 minutes." We got there just in time; the next subway was just about to leave until we got our tickets and dashed to the subway.

"I'm glad we're almost there," Maylene grinned.

"Yeah… I've only been to Kanto twice to dig for fossils and meet my dad's dad," Roark looked at me. "He's a scientist on Cinnabar Island."

"Cool, my grandfather… nevertheless, let's just say he's someone you know very, very well," I smirked. The two blinked. "My grandfather is Professor Rowan." It looked like the two going to choke on their saliva. "Whoa… sorry, didn't mean to scare you or surprise you like that."

"No… it's OK," he grinned.

"I'm OK too," she replied hesitantly. We were silent the whole time and there's really not much to look at in terms of looking outside the subway windows. It's just bricks and mortar, and that makes me dizzy to look at them. I felt sleepy but I didn't want to fall asleep because I knew I might accidentally miss the stop, because the other two had already fallen asleep. The subway stopped and we finally arrived.

"Maylene, Roark, wake up," I shook them. The two groaned and we got off. We walked out of the station and I found my dad's car. It had hit me! "Roark… I don't have a driver's licence anymore…"

"You want me to drive, then?" He looked at me. I nodded weakly. "Stan… don't worry about it. You're my best friend. Tell me which way to go."

* * *

**Émile's POV**

**About 3 hours later**

"Émile… wake up… we've made it to Oriss," Astur landed on the ground.

"Already… how long was I asleep?"

"About three hours," he replied. I jumped off. "Thank you very much," I returned him. I looked around and spotted Cassidy and Rico.

"Émile, over here!" Rico waved.

"Émile, hey!" Cassidy waved, too.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" I asked as I walked up.

"Our instructions are to enter their base unannounced but fully clothed to look like them," he replied.

"I'm good at this, you don't have to worry about me," I grinned. "I've already been in here before. I know what they look like. They wear black shirts and jeans with white jackets."

"Let's go in," Cassidy smirked. We all nodded and walked up to a building. I had remembered that I had entered through a vent that was near the ground of the building.

"Come on, this is the vent I've entered before," I got down on my knees. "Shh!" The two nodded and we began to quietly crawl through the vent. Rico and Cassidy are very small along with me, so we were able to fit in the vent. I came to a screen and peered through it: I could see some of the Havoc grunts. I pushed the screen with all of my might and it landed on top of one the grunts; knocking him out. The other two grunts noticed us.

"Hey!" They all yelled. I jumped out first, Rico second and Cassidy last. I grabbed my gun and cocked it.

"You don't take your clothes off; I'll blow all your brains out," I growled. The two grunts nodded and all of their clothes off. I handed them to Cassidy and Rico and they put them on. I took the grunt's (the one I knocked out) clothes and put them on myself. I had a gut feeling the whole time and I thought I smelled blood. We walked all several hallways… It was terrifying: I could see blood smeared on the walls and I saw several crematoriums.

"Émile… I think I just wet myself…," Rico said sadly.

"It's OK Rico… I think I did too…," I blushed.

"M-me t-too…," Cassidy's teeth chattered. "I'm-I'm s-scared…"

"S-so am I…," he began to copy Cassidy.

"I-I know…," now my teeth chattered. My heart was beating like crazy… I began to sweat profusely… We had made it to large room with a person with an Ambipom. The person had a machete in his hand, about to swing it onto the creature's head. We all vomited at the same time (because of the smell and thought of death) but I was able to grab my gun and shoot at the person. He fell down, dead. We all sighed in relief. Cassidy and Rico grabbed their guns too and we untied the Ambipom. I found out that it was mute because of what they did to it, so it knew sign language. Rico knew sign language, however.

"It's saying that 'her name is Adela and they cut my tongue out, so I was forced to learn sign language, even though I only have four fingers on my tails," Rico looked at me. "'We Ambipom are really smart. We aren't stupid, that's how I learnt sign language'. Adela, where is the Havoc's boss?" He asked while signing. "She saying 'follow me'." We all nodded and she started to walk off. We cautiously walked down the hallway.

"Clear!" I yelled. Rico picked up Adela and carried her, but she climbed onto his shoulders and held on. We came to another room with stabbing a Growlithe. I aimed straight for his head and he fell dead. The Growlithe was barely alive so the only thing I could do was to put it down. I picked it up and carried it with me, so I could bury him later (I saw that it had a sheath).

"Poor little guy…," Rico sniffled. "Never even had a nice life…"

"No words can describe how I feel right now…," Cassidy tried to hold back the tears. "Growlithe is one of my favourite Pokémon…" I was silent the whole time, trying to keep the tears back, too. Even though Adela had no tongue, she made sort of a whining noise. I will never forget that noise that she made.

"I want all those bastards dead…," I broke the silence as we were walking down the hallway. My nose is very sensitive; I could still smell blood in the air. I wanted to vomit again. I will never forget this either… the smell of blood… smells like iron… smells vaguely like the steel rebar I fell onto. No one said anything or talked about what I had said. I know it was extreme… but it was true. These scumbags should be put to death or shot by me, at least.

We came to several empty rooms. "Clear!" Cecilia yelled. There was a third thing I will never forget… the blood on the walls. I could hear the two gagging and gulping… I couldn't help it either.

"We're going to have to blow this building up," I shuddered. The two nodded. We came to the last room and it was certainly the largest. There were cages upon cages of mostly Pokémon but some animals such as chickens. Now, I don't mind chicken… but this was utterly sickening. "I-I think I'm going to be a vegetarian now…"

"Émile, look out!" Rico pushed me out of the way of a sword someone was wielding. He had saved my life. The sword went clean through Rico, causing him to throw up and cough up blood. It barely missed his heart, I could tell, because it went through the same spot as when I landed on the rebar. Adela whined again and crawled onto my shoulders.

"Rico!" I screamed and Cassidy shot the wielder point-blank in the nose and face. "R-Rico…?" I didn't want to pull the sword out, because I knew that it would cause him to bleed to death. I looked up to see Stan, Marie, Maylene and Roark. "Guys… h-help… h-help me by carrying him," my throat and eyes were stinging from the pain of trying to keep the tears in. Rico opened his eyes but fainted after he saw the sword sticking out of his body. Cassidy grabbed his left arm, I grabbed his legs, and Stan held onto his neck, while Roark grabbed his right arm and Maylene went underneath and lifted him up that way while Marie carried the poor dead Growlithe. We ran as fast as we could out of the building.

"Hey I know where we are, we're just outside of Starry Sky City," Roark spoke up. "It has the best and largest hospital in all of Oriss." Rico moaned slightly. We all nodded and walked faster, following Roark. The weight of Adela and carrying Rico was started to get to me… but this is my best friend, I couldn't let him die. We had made it to the streets of the city. "Turn left!" We carefully turned left… there before us was the hospital. We ran so fast that we nearly slipped on the slick tiles. Doctors immediately noticed all of us and put Rico on a stretcher. He was wheeled away and we followed the doctors.

"Here, come this way," a doctor showed us to a waiting room. Marie and I helped bury the poor Growlithe just outside the city. We returned to the waiting room. I just sat there, staring at the floor and putting my head in my hands. Cassidy leant against my shoulder while Adela whined and paced, wondering what was happening to Rico. I smelled like shit and so did she. Roark and Maylene just sat there, staring at the TV without saying anything. Stan and Marie had fallen asleep. I could hear a clock ticking.

A doctor walked up to us. "Good news, your friend is fine," he said.

"Hey, it's Chad!" Roark and I said in unison. Chad happens to be one of my dad's cousins (forgot what they're called).

* * *

Rico had made it. Chad said that if hadn't been there in another five minutes he would have died. He lost about 4 pints of blood because of it, which is about half the blood that humans have in our bodies (it really depends on how big someone is, it's usually 8-10). I noticed that Rico seemed to be doing all right, judging that he was still signing to Adela.

"So, do you have a girlfriend or anything?" Adela signed.

"No, I'm gay, or bi depending on what mood I'm in," he said signed back. Adela's eyes widened, slightly shocked.

"I always wanted a boyfriend," she signed while grinning.

"I'm sure you'll find one," he grinned back.

I smiled at the two. "We're going to find a hotel if that's all right with you two."

"What did he ask?" Adela looked up at Rico. I then realised that she is partially deaf in one ear.

"He said 'we're going to find a hotel if that's all right with you two'." She grinned and nodded at us.

"Bye," we all waved goodbye. Half-asleep, exhausted, weary, sweaty, smelling like shit, we had made it to a hotel. I sat down on my bed and I took off my jacket, tie, shirt, pants and socks. I was too exhausted to have sex and besides, jacking off really hurt last night…

I sighed. "I'm sleepy… what about-t y-you…," I growled sexually as Cassidy turned the corner, fully naked with nothing on. "Oh-oh… oh my God…," my heart thumped and I immediately took off my underwear. She jumped in the bed and I followed. I lied down and allowed her to get on top of me instead. I still didn't care if it hurt, every thrust felt wonderful as the first. I knocked her up so hard that we both fell off the bed and bashed into the wall. "D-damn…," I moaned. I was reaching the climax – I could tell… We both shuddered like crazy and finally reached the climax: the best part. "Damn… I love orgasms," I shuddered and it finally ended. Exhausted, we both jumped into the bed and went under the covers, falling asleep.

We slept well, because it was already the next morning when I woke up… I grinned… I grinned _happily_.

* * *

**A/N: I kind of wish I could describe how sex felt… but I don't think I'll be able to… I'm not a guy nor have I had sex before… D: I wish I could write better lemons!**


	42. Mitternacht

Chapter 42

"Émile… why are you grinning?" Cassidy looked at me.

"Mainly because I feel great," I stretched but a million different joints popped. "Ow…!" I groaned.

"Are you all right?" She asked and rubbed my back with her hands.

"Y-yeah…," I purred. I got up and put on some clothes. Someone knocked on the door. "Quick, hide in the bathroom, you're naked!" She nodded and quickly walked to the bathroom. I looked through that little peephole on the door and saw that it was Stan with our clothes (he took them to the local self-service laundry for us). I unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door. "Hi, Stan," I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, didn't have enough time to put pants on by the time you came to the door."

"Hi, Dad, it's OK, I understand," he grinned and handed us our clothes.

"Thank you so much, how can I repay you?"

"There's no need to!" He nodded and smiled. "However, I did stop by to see Rico and he told me that the doctors had seen build-up of too much ear wax in his ears so they had to drain it. He's in terrible pain right now; I suggest maybe we go see him before we liberate Havoc's headquarters."

"Actually, we should have gotten a warrant to search the place," I walked up and picked up my cell phone. I quickly dialled the number for the Oriss International Police.

"This is Oriss International Police, how may I help you?"

"Hello, this is Émile; you may know me as Looker. Anyway, we need a search warrant for the old abandoned just outside of Starry Sky City. We also got permission from the IP of Sinnoh to investigate; however, I think it would be better if we got a warrant this time."

"Is that all for you, sir?"

"I would like to have some bullet proof vests that we could use? I left mine back in my office in Veilstone."

"Yes we do, is that all for you, sir?"

"No thank you, that's it. Thank you so much," I grinned.

"We'll be there just as soon as we can."

"It's dangerous, you might need a shitload of guns," I said seriously. "This is your last warning."

"Right on, sir. Have a nice day."

"Bye, thank you very much," I hung up. I looked at patient Stan and grinned. "I assume you heard everything that we said?"

"Yeah, I'm glad. Where's Mum, by the way?"

I thought I heard the shower turning on. "Taking a shower, apparently."

"Oh! I never even heard it. I'll leave you two alone. Bye."

"Thank you so much Stan," I hugged him tightly. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Dad, meet me in the lobby soon as you can. I may go swimming while waiting…," he grinned and I opened the door. "Bye!" He waved.

"Bye," I smiled and waved. I slowly shut the door and locked the deadbolt. Ipicked up our clothes and walked up to the bathroom and knocked. "Cassidy, is it locked? I have to go badly…"

"You can come in!" She called. I slowly opened the door and sat down on the toilet.

"Thank you," I could see her shadow through the curtains.

"No problem… anyway… I see you're on the toilet. I have a question, if it doesn't offend you."

"Shoot away," I replied. She stepped out of the shower while wrapping a towel around her. I blushed slightly.

"Why do men take so long to sit on the toilet?"

I sniggered. "I certainly don't!" I sneered. "I mean, I used to masturbate while sitting on the toilet but I certainly don't anymore nor do I sit and read like some men do."

"Ooh… all right," she winked and took off her towel. My eyes widened while I drooled and she turned me on immediately. She purred and sidled over to me and sat down on my lap.

"Unless I have sex with you…" I'm not sure what happened next, except the fact that I did penetrate. "Oh… m-my God…," I shuddered like crazy. "W-why are we h-having sex while I'm taking a crap?" I realised this was very awkward.

"Shh… just hush and thrust, all right?"

"R-right…," I relaxed and did what she said. "I-I'm r-really enjoying this…," I moaned. She kissed me deeply and rubbed my back. This caused me to orgasm like there's no tomorrow. I kissed her deeply back while thrusting hard and it did the same to her. This was the best, most orgasmic, intimate, awkward, stimulating and sexiest sex I had ever had. I never would have known I would have sex while sitting on the toilet taking a crap. I didn't want to her to fall off so I wrapped my arms around her. (I am stronger and taller than she is). We reached the climax and she slowly moved off me. It felt… I don't know, I can never describe it. The closet word to what I felt would be 'orgasmic'. She stood up and looked in the mirror while I just sat there and blinked. We were both breathing hard and our hearts were pounding. "Thank you for that," I stood up and flushed the toilet. "That was great, I appreciate it," I put on my pants.

"No problem hon… I just thought you looked hot sitting on that toilet."

"We should try that again," I smirked. She nodded and grinned. "Here are your clothes," I handed them to her.

"Why thank you," she grinned and slowly put them on.

* * *

We walked down to the lobby to see that Stan wasn't there. I guessed that he was swimming. "He must be swimming, then," I smiled. We both walked out to see Stan, Marie, Roark and Maylene all playing Marco Polo.

"Marco!" Stan called.

"Polo," I replied sarcastically. He opened his eyes and everyone looked at us.

"Dad! You made me cheat…," he mumbled.

"Oh sorry. Anyway, we're going to the hospital for a while. Since you said you had already been there, there are warrants there waiting for someone, Cassidy, you or me. Therefore, you can go ahead and go if you want or you can wait for us and go to the hospital. They need your help, Stan."

"Right," he nodded. "I'll go ahead and go," he swam to the steps and got out. He shivered slightly and grabbed a towel.

"Bye," we all said to each other.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"I'll see you guys later all right?" I looked at them. "I'll be back soon." They all got out of the pool and hugged me. Marie kissed me deeply and I did the same to her. "Bye, have fun."

"Bye, Stan," they all grinned and said in unison.

* * *

Following everyone's including my scent; I was able to find the building. (I also followed the faint blood trail that Rico and the faint urine trail that Rico, Cassidy and Dad had left behind). There were police of every sort, including FBI, NCIS, and IP (International Police) there.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A woman asked. "We've just arrived, so we are checking out the place. Are you a police officer?"

"Yes ma'am," I nodded. "My badge hasn't been made yet but I work for my dad. You may know him as Looker."

"Oh I know who he is," she replied. "I'm Mitternacht; I work for the International Police as well."

"D-did you say you were Mitternacht?" I blinked.

"Umm… yeah, why, is that a problem?"

"' _I had sex with my cousin, her nickname is Mitternacht… but her real name is Maykala. You promise not to tell anyone__?_'" I thought about what my dad had said to me. "Y-you're my dad's cousin!" I blinked. "He told me about you, but it's personal. He wouldn't want me to tell you."

"I know what you mean Stan," she nodded. "I guess you already know."

"Yeah… I do," I nodded. "I'm his son, by the way," I held out my hand. "I'm Stan, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Maykala but you can call me Mitternacht if you want," she shook my hand.

"So… anything interesting happening lately?" I looked at her.

"Eh… not really, what about you?"

"I have an excellent sense of smell and I can see through walls, basically. I can show you where your food is."

"Sorry, I haven't eaten since midnight; I'm going into surgery tomorrow to remove a diverticulum removed from my large intestine tomorrow. Technically, I was supposed to be off but they had to call me because of the lack of police force this afternoon. My surgery was cancelled because of this."

"It takes up to 75 hours for food to digest, depending on what it is."

She blushed slightly. "Well, you're right."

"Heh, no need to blush; can I take a look?" I looked at her belly. She nodded and I pointed to her left side, just below the last rib. "I say your food is right there, getting very close to your large intestines."

"All right then," she looked at me. We looked over at the other police and they gave us the signal to go ahead and go in. I withdrew my gun from my holster and cocked it.

"Let's go," I grinned. She too had a gun and cocked hers. We both walked up to the door and entered slowly, both looking around. I could smell blood, death, urine and vomit all over. I was a bit sick to my stomach but I sucked it in. We came to our first room to see a dead body lying on the floor. "Clear!" I could smell that Dad, Rico and Cassidy had been in here. Two coroners and a police officer walked up. "This is my dad's work, the Sinnosian IP told him to investigate here. From what Dad said, I think he was forced to shoot because this person was about to chop the head off an Ambipom." I could somewhat pictured what had happened in my mind (like in all of the _CSI _shows).

"Hmm… I see," the officer replied. "I understand that completely. Oriss is extremely strict about inhumane treatments of living things. If this person was still alive he would have faced about 20 years in jail."

"Wow…," I blinked. "Anyway, there is blood e-everywhere. I overheard my dad say that he wanted to bomb this place. I can see w-why," I walked out while the officer and Mitternacht followed me. We came to another room. "Clear!" There was nothing there, so we all walked out. We came to a third room only to see another dead person lying on the ground. "My dad did this, too… from what he said, he had to shot the person because the person was slicing through a Growlithe… he had to put the creature down," I pointed to the blood on the wall. "It's Growlithe and human blood."

"Hmm…," the officer nodded. Two more coroners stepped in and examined the body. We walked out and to the last and largest room in the whole building. There was some many Pokémon I could never count them all, as well as some chickens. I had to hold my nose because of its sensitivity. There was the body of the person that nearly killed Rico.

"My mum did this…," I blinked. "The person jabbed a sword clean through my dad's partner, Rico. My mum shot him in the face. I saw the-the whole thing…," I shuddered. "If-if Rico hadn't pushed my dad out of the way, he would have been d-dead… and-and if we hadn't made it-it R-Rico would have been d-dead…" I fell to my knees.

"S-Stan… are you OK?" She looked at me.

"I can't even imagine my life without my dad…"

* * *

**Émile's POV**

I had heard everything Stan had said. I looked over to see my cousin Maykala of all people! I kneeled next to Stan and patted him on the back. "T-thank you," was all I could muster. I stood up and looked at Mitternacht. "Mitternacht… r-remember me?"

"Émile…?" She blinked at me. I nodded. She walked up and hugged me tightly. "I missed you… I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I know… so how have you been?"

"Great thanks, what about you?"

"Awesome, thank you," I nodded. Stan stood up and walked up to some of the cages. He barred his teeth and he was to slash the bars of the cages. I blinked. He was like Wolverine almost!

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Whoa…!" I blinked. "Where did I get this power?" I looked at my fingernails, which I could retract. The only thing I could think of was those beers that turned me into a Purugly.

"I call upon Dialga to help us…," Maykala had said. What in the world, did I just hear? I stopped slashing and turned around while looking at her. Out of nowhere, Dialga (presumably the one we messed with so long ago) appeared out of a bluish-black portal that was floating above us. My eyes widened as the huge beast just stood there, looking at her. She jumped up and sat on its head. "Dialga here will tell us what happened. I mean, it's the only thing I can think of that will help us." Dialga spotted and roared at me. I ducked and lied down on the ground.

"W-whoa! It must still hate me for what we did to it six years ago…," I shivered. Dad walked up to me.

"I forgot to mention she can summon legendaries at will."

"You should have told me that before!" I flinched as it roared at me again.

"Dialga… calm down…," Mitternacht said calmly. It stopped roaring at me and calmed down. She looked at me. "W-what happened that could have caused it to have done this?"

"It-it's embarrassing…," I flushed a deep red. "You'll probably hate me for the rest of my life…"

"W-why would I hate you?" She blinked.

"I was a former member of Team Galactic…," I shuddered. She blinked and grinned.

"Stan, that's not a reason to hate you," she nodded. "Now… Dialga… tell us what happened here in this building…" The bar running down Dialga's neck glowed blue as we went back in time. I could see Dad shoot at the person that was about to chop off that poor Ambipom's head, I saw him shoot the other person that was repeatedly stabbing that Growlithe. I also saw him picking up the Growlithe and putting it down by shooting it in the back of the head.

"D-dad… you never said you put it down by shooting it in the back of the head…"

"S-sorry… it was the only thing I could think of at the time…" I nodded and understood. I relived the part that I had already seen: Rico being stabbed and nearly dying on the scene. I shuddered and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw that we were back in the present. I sighed and collapsed to my knees. I was still in utter shock from what had happened yesterday.

"Go home, Dialga," she said. I looked up to see Dialga disappearing in the same portal it came out of before. I sighed and looked at Dad; he sat down next to me. "I'll take care of the rest!" I looked up again and saw that she let out a huge Luxray. "Shix, Signal Beam on the cages please!" The Luxray (he, for obvious reasons) opened its mouth and fired a multi-coloured beam at all of the cages. They all broke and the Pokémon and chickens jumped out. A small Turtwig walked up to me.

"Thank you," she brushed up against me. She had somehow found a poke ball and she tapped it. It clicked and I picked it up.

"Cool," I grinned. A bunch of others came up to me: an Aipom, a Rhyhorn, Gallade, Gible, Chimchar, Piplup, Shinx, and a Glaceon walked up to me. "You… want me to catch all of you?" They all nodded and made their respected sounds. "B-but why?" I was confused. "Well, I supposed I did slash all of your cages open." They all grunted and noticed I didn't have enough poke balls. "Looks like I'm going to have to buy some more?"

"Well well, seems we have a cacophony here," Dad said sarcastically. He walked up and rubbed the Rhyhorn's head. I smiled and looked at him. "So, shall we go now?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Bye Mitternacht, see you some other time?" I smiled. She smiled back.

"Bye, Stan, nice meeting you and nice to see you Émile," she grinned. We all shook hands with her.

"Nice seeing you again, too," he grinned. We both walked out with the Pokémon following us. This was an interesting day.

* * *

**A/N: For the lemon… don't ask how I got the idea. *Cocks gun* I would have to kill you if you found out. As for all the Pokémon, he may let Jasper borrow them for a while. I don't know what to do really. For Dialga taking them back in time, I didn't want it to be repetitive! Wouldn't be so fun, would it? Cya later. P.S. can anyone tell me which forensic show uses a flashback (not a normal type of flashback, though), in which the characters just stand there and create their own scenes in their minds without actually going to the crime scene… I think it's **_**Cold Case **_**but I could be wrong. Okay… that didn't make much sense but eh! Forget it.**

**P.S.S. could sure use a review... :( I can't tell if anyone's reading this... :(**


	43. The Autopsy of J

**A/N: You don't have to read this chapter. I was just bored and thought I would make a chapter Pokémon Hunter J's autopsy :P **

**May contain spoilers, however.**

**Don't kill me if J reappears in the anime!!! D: I swear to God she HAS to be dead!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 43

"Say, where's Mum by the way?" I asked. Dad looked at me.

"She went back to the hotel. She looked somewhat frightened to come back so I told her to go back. Where's Jasper, then?"

"He's with Granddad for now. Apparently he's teaching Jasper about Pokémon."

"Haha…! My father is an amazing Dad. He will take care of Jasper very well." Both our stomachs rumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too," I nodded.

* * *

**Jasper's POV, at Cerulean Gym**

**Yesterday**

"Phyllis, Thunderbolt on Seaking!" I commanded. I was challenging the Cerulean Gym, with my great-granddad (I call him Siôr like Jade does even though he's like a father to me) in the sidelines along with Jade.

"Use a Horn Drill!" Lily commanded (one of the four sisters that are a gym leader there). It was three against three and I was already losing. The horn on the Seaking's head spun around and it slammed into Phyllis. She squealed and collapsed in the water. I had lost… yes, the magic word: LOSER.

* * *

**Present, at Samuel's lab**

I was lying down on my uncle's couch with Phyllis sleeping on my stomach. I was exhausted and sick to my stomach. I had accidentally gotten food poisoning just shortly after I battled Lily.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

We had walked back to the hospital, only to find Cassidy, Roark, Marie and Maylene there. Rico had just finished telling them a story. "Hey!" He grinned.

"Hi everyone!" I grinned.

"Hi!" Everyone replied happily.

"I see you were telling a story, how about I tell one?" I grinned and sat down in a chair. Stan sat down across from me and everyone looked at me. "It happened a few weeks after the Galactic incident."

* * *

**Flashback, 6 years ago, **

**2 weeks after the Galactic incident**

"So J is dead?" I blinked. "Wow…"

"Yeah. They dredged Lake Valour and found her body and her henchmen's too. Apparently, they're perfectly preserved because the bottom of the lake lacks oxygen. Weird, huh?" Rico looked at me. "Well I'm going to visit Tory. I haven't seen him in awhile and he's going to do an autopsy on J!" He grinned.

"Hey mind if I tag along, I haven't seen an autopsy in awhile now!" I grinned. "Besides, I have her henchman's tox screen results right here," I grinned and picked them up. Rico nodded and I followed him down to visit Tory. I had my nose plug in my pocket so I decided to put it on just before we got there.

"Why do you wear that? It never bothers me if I go down there," he blinked.

"My nose is extremely sensitive and I get grossed out easily…"

"Oh yeah, you told me that. I feel bad for you, how in the world do you survive?!"

"I don't know – I avoid things that make me sick, I guess?!" I retorted.

"OK… dude, you didn't have to retort."

"Oh… s-sorry… Yeah, I vomit a lot. I used to be bulimic…," I blushed. "That was about eleven years ago…"

"Oh yeah… I remember that," he nodded. We walked down the stairs that led to the morgue. There were a few new employees were there. Apparently, if a person is hired and vomits during an autopsy, they're sent to a new sector. I failed, so I had to become a cop instead of a forensics technician like Tory; he came to work here at the same time as Rico and I… crazy son-of-a-bitch was smirking and laughing at me as I upchucked. I'm not one that believes in revenge, so as a part of my prank I brought him a bag of my vomit (actually, it was Rico's idea). I labelled the bag 'tuna sandwich'. The look on his face is unforgettable! Rico and I just laughed our arses off as he ran off to the bathroom. He hasn't messed with me since that happened. In fact, it happened on April Fools' Day but he never even seemed to have noticed!

"Starting autopsy of Pokémon Hunter J," Tory called. I stared at her body: there were two white cloths over the obvious areas and there were bruises and burns all over. I wondered why… "There are bruises and burns all over. I bet you are wondering why, I can see it in your eyes, Émile," I pointed his scalpel at me. "Apparently her ship blew up. Initial cause of death is drowning, according to the grapevine," he picked up her neck; it was limp. "This would have been an instant death –her neck was snapped because the explosion sent her flying through the water and she hit a rock. "You can see part of the damage here, on the face and eyes," he opened one of her eyelids. They were glazed over and somewhat milky, the blue colour was nearly absent; however, they were bloodshot from hitting a rock. "Émile, you missed this…"

"Hmm?" I cocked my head.

"I weighed her and she is 140 pounds and she is 5'6", hey come here, I want you to stand right next to me," he replied. He examined all over, taking the white cloths off. Tory's assistant coroner, Beau took several swabs from her eyes, fingernails, mouth, ears, vagina (yeah, I regret looking at that part) and nose. Tory took a urine sample via syringe by jabbing it into her bladder; there was about 55mL. He took a blood sample from her, too (however, because of gravity and no blood pressure, it pools in one side of the body, depending on if someone was lying on their back or stomach when they died). "Urine is bright yellow, that's a sign of dehydration.

"I'll be back in a jiffy," Beau walked off.

"H-hang on, why are her breasts so large?" I asked. I regretted mentioning it…

"Hmm… I h-have no idea," he blinked. "Rachel, black light please," he looked at his other assistant, Rachel. She nodded and handed him a small black light. He shined it all over her body and we both saw it…

"Semen," we said in unison and looked at each other. Semen is unique because it seems to glow a greenish colour when exposed to a black light.

"I say, she had sexual intercourse," I nodded. "How else would semen get there?"

"Émile is right, did everyone catch that?" He looked at the newbies.

"Yeah…," they all murmured.

"Good," he nodded. "Rachel, scalpel please," he looked her. She nodded and handed him a scalpel. He started to make the famous 'Y-incision' that leads from the chest and to the pubic bone. "Sternal saw, please." Rachel handed him the saw that's used to cut the ribs. I had to close my eyes and plug up my ears for this. I hate the look and sound of the saw. "Odd… no broken ribs… this wasn't the cause of death, then. Rib spreader, please." A rib spreader that cranks the ribs open and makes a noise I will never ever forget: the ribs literally break! "Careful, Rachel…"

I opened one eye to see that they were done. I wasn't grossed out… yet. I sighed in relief. Beau came back. "Tory, I found P4 in her blood…"

"T-that means… she was pregnant?" I blinked.

"I'll examine her uterus, then," Tory reached inside and cut her uterus. I blinked and there was nothing in there. "She must have been in her first trimester, then. I don't even see a foetus."

"I don't either," I shrugged. "Hang on, aren't blastocysts visible, then?" I'm not sure how to describe them, except that they form around five days after fertilisation of the egg cell.

"Correction… I'd say she is about two weeks into her pregnancy… it would be called a hypoblast," Beau replied.

"Beau… I say it's still an embryo… but I could be wrong…"

"So people can have sex while pregnant?" One of the employees asked. She was the only one out of the quartet that was left. Everyone else ran off to vomit, most likely.

"Yeah, they can," I nodded. "Hang on… what about the fallopian tubes, then?" I nodded. I knew that they were only about the width of a hair.

"They're much too small to be examined. Moving on to the small intestines…" I felt faint. "Émile… are you all right?"

"N-no…, Uterus was f-fine… but the in-intestines… h-hell n-no… here are your tox screen results, I'm g-going now…," I shoved them into his arms and raced off up the stairs while out of breath. I immediately collapsed on the small couch in my office (I eventually had to get rid of it because I had thrown up and spilled too many Dr Peppers on it). I took the nose plug off and threw it onto my desk. I fell asleep, trying to ignore what had happened in the morgue. I shuddered and groaned while sighing.

"I must get over my fear… no matter what it takes… I mean, I did get over my fear of heights… maybe I get my fear over corpses?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I opened my eyes to see Rico. "You all right?"

"Rhetorical…? How was that a rhetorical question? I was talking to myself. I'm not all right…," I rubbed my stomach. I sat up and stretched. A bunch of joints in my limbs and back popped. "Ow… ow…!" I groaned. "Why do I always have this problem?!"

"Eh… Why are you looking at me like that?" He blinked.

"I don't know, you're my best friend?" I stood up and ruffled up his hair. "You're the best gay friend anyone could have."

"Why thank you Émile!" He grinned and ruffled my hair. "Well I have work to do, see you later!" He walked off.

"Bye!" I waved. I fell back asleep.

* * *

**Present**

I had to stop the flashback because my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Émile… SERIOUS… I mean MAJOR problem… T-Tory… he almost died. Someone nearly blew up his lab… the perpetrator g-got away… he-he's looking for you… he threatened to kill me! He has a bomb strapped to him! You have to get out of Oriss ASAP! You hear me Émile?! I-I was forced to tell him where y-you w-ere…"

"J-Jake… are-are you OK?" It sounded like he was gagging and/or vomiting.

"N-no… I was shot in the stomach twice and I'm-I'm s-scared…," he started to bawl… "I-I alerted your-r d-dad… he's in the safest airship in the whole-e w-world… he'll be-be fine… Tory and I are on the w-way to the hospital-l… we-we'll be okay t-too…. I-I have to go now… b-bye…"

"B-bye… Jackson Jake… b-be s-safe…," I hung up. "B-bad news… there's someone after me… he-he apparently wants to kill me… there's only one person that I knew of that wanted to kill me and Jake after we arrested him, his name was: Doyle Avery… he was released after g-good behaviour… We-we have get out-t of here ASAP!" Everyone gasped and their eyes widened.

"I-I heard everyt-thing…," Stan grunted. "W-what about Rico? Is he after him?"

"He-he might be…," I shuddered. "H-hang on, is Jade with my dad too?"

"She is," he replied.

"I-I've heard of Doyle Avery… he was all over the news after he stole over a million dollars that couldn't be found… they haven't found it since…," Cassidy looked at the ground. I opened up my jacket. Countless people wonder why I wear it, well, it's because I hide guns in it. I each handed them a .45 calibre Glock.

"Do NOT loose these, Jake let me borrowed them from him and he would kill me if he found out that they're lost. Do you know how to use a gun? I know Marie does but do Maylene and Roark know?"

"My dad both taught us how to work a tranq gun… does that count?" Roark blinked.

"Yeah… I suppose. It is somewhat the same mechanism," I nodded. "They are both firearms, in a sense."

"Yeah, he's right," Rico nodded. He was somehow miraculously able to get up. "I knew I could get up… I'm ready to escape!"

"You want to escape, like me?" I blinked.

"Yeah… I'm UP for it!" He grinned. "I want to become a master escaper like you!"

"You mean escapee?" I replied hesitantly.

"Yeah… the morphine gets to me quite a bit. That's what I meant."

"Right…," I looked around. "There aren't any windows… hang on…," I opened the door to the bathroom. "However, there is a vent…"

"That's good enough," Rico walked up to me.

"Stan, you take Cassidy, Roark and Maylene out front – stand your ground while we try to figure out how to get out of here, all right?"

"Right!" All four of them said while running out of the room.

"Rico… I think I'm heavier than you, I'll try to lift you up all right?" He nodded and I grabbed him by his waist while he quietly undid the filter screen. I set him back down and his quietly placed it in the sink. I lifted him up again and he was able to crawl up the rest of the way. He was somehow able to reach down and pull me up with all of his might.

"Ow!" We both said in unison.

"Shh!" I got in front of him. We crawled as quietly as possible through the vent, avoiding screens and gaps that could cause us to fall through. I was good at navigating vents; always follow the current of air and it will lead a person to the outside. I sniffed the air; I could smell fresh air… and… pollen?

I just had scrunch up nose to avoid sneezing. "S-shit… I'm allergic to tree pollen!" We had finally made it to the vent that leads outside. The fan rotor was moving slowly enough that I could move my body forwards and kick the screen out. We both jumped out and landed on our feet. "Oof…," I grunted. "T-that hurt my ankles…"

"Oof… yeah it did… remind me not to do that anytime soon…," he groaned.

"Right… don't do that again," I replied sarcastically. My stomach rumbled. "Crap, starving…"

"I know – they never gave me anything…" We slowly and nonchalantly walked to the front of the hospital only to see everyone standing their ground as I told them to and the perpetrator: Doyle Avery. I knew it was he! That bastard wanted me dead!

"D-dad! He was a b-bomb!" Stan shuddered.

"Don't shoot – even he falling could set the bomb off!" I replied.

"Aim for his shoulder, Stan! He'll less likely f all down!" Rico called.

"Right!" He nodded.

"You shoot me I blow this place up!" Doyle growled.

There was only one thing we could do, really… we distract him and Stan aims for his arm. That way Rico can disarm his bomb – bombs and weapons are his specialty. I moved my head for Stan to come over here. "Stan and Rico, come here!" I mouthed. He came over and I leaned into both of their ears. "Stan… you distract him, all right? Rico, as soon as I shoot him in the arm, you disarm his bomb, all right?" I whispered.

"Right," the two whispered while nodding. Stan did the best he could: he let out his Turtwig.

"Don't do anything stupid, Stan!" I called.

"That thing comes near me; I'll blow up this place!"

"Go, Astur!" I let out Astur. He shone in the sun.

"D-dad… I have an idea!" Stan called. Roark, Maylene, Cassidy and Marie all grunted. I walked up to Stan and he leaned into my ear. "Dad… we need something shiny… maybe Bjork's Solarbeam?"

"Right… that might work, say, don't you have a Magnezone…?"

"I-I do… I think she knows Reflect…," he nodded. He grabbed a poke ball and a Magnezone materialised. "Jasmine, use Reflect and blind the bomber!" His Magnezone floated near the sun and shone brightly. I handed Rico a pair of scissors. While Doyle's eyes were burning Rico walked up and quickly cut the main line to the bomb. Magnezone stopped and Rico and I tackled him to the ground.

"You bastard," I spat. "Pat him down while I handcuff him," I got out my handcuffs and as usual, he resisted arrest (like most of the people I catch). "Stop resisting arrest or I will have to taser you!" Rico and I lost our grips and he ran off. He somehow reached in his pocket and grabbed a gun. "Drop the weapon or I will shoot you," I growled. He refused. "Do it now, or I will kill you."

"I want to die!" Doyle growled.

"No, why are you saying that? Drop it!"

"NO!" He refused again.

"I have no choice… this is your last warning, Doyle!"

"No!"

"Fine, you want to die," I took out my taser. I ran up and tased the stupid bastard. He fell to the ground and soiled himself. "Eww…"

"Well, at least we got him," Rico patted him down and only found one gun. I handcuffed him and we walked off to the IP station in Oriss.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you go! :D**


	44. Flashback to DP151

**A/N: It's about time DP152 came out with subtitles! BTW, I break the fourth wall in this :P. I did it for fun.**

**EDIT: I decided to redo this chapter… but the POVs change a lot in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 44

We met up with Uncle Sam, Dad, Gage, his wife (Abbey), Jade and Jasper – we all went out to eat at Olive Garden. Sure, it was expensive, but I didn't care. They deserved a treat. The bill ended up being… well, $14.90 per person times Sam, Dad, Gage, Abbey, Jade, Jasper, Maylene, Marie, Stan, Roark, Cassidy, Rico and I… you do the math for me! Luckily, Dad and Gage helped me pay.

"Now that we're all here… there's a flashback I've always wanted to tell… it's about Dialga and Palkia. I think it would be best if you all helped out. I've never done a flashback with the help of others. How about it, huh? Dad, would you like to start out?" I looked at Dad. "We can take turns in fact, as soon as someone gets tired of talking, move on to someone else."

"Right…," Dad nodded. "I'll go first."

* * *

**Siôr's POV**

"There's something strange going on Lake Valour… I'm not sure what," Carolina contacted me. "Apparently it has something to do with Team Galactic."

"I knew it… I knew there were up to something…," I sighed. "I'm going to keep track of them… just in case if something bad happens."

* * *

**Stan's POV, a few minutes later**

I watched J capture the silly legendaries easily. They instantly turned to stone with her beam. I grabbed the cases and took them to the ship. I turned around and something strange happened. Mesprit and Uxie had used Future Sight on J's ship. With a powerful explosion, the ship sank to the bottom of the lake… never to be seen again.

* * *

**Marie's POV**

"Mesprit and Uxie's Future Sight… The power of the legendary Pokémon is frightening," Stan gasped. The ship crashed into the whirlpool and caused the whole lake to explode! Luckily, we didn't have to stick around any longer, because we were already in our helicopter. Jade, Stan and I all sighed in relief.

* * *

**Émile's POV, an hour before**

"Nurse Joy… hello?" I was at the Pokémon Centre on Mount Coronet. She was there however, so I walked to the bathroom and swallowed the Diamox without water. I set off to look for Galactic's headquarters…

* * *

**An hour later…**

I had finally found it… "Phew, made it," I sighed. "That was a long trip… I feel sick…," I rested against a rock. "Must rest…," I looked around and saw some Galactic grunts. "So they are here. I knew they would be. I just did. I wonder if Jake will send Rico to come and help me?" I shrugged. I saw a grunt coming and shirked back behind the rock. "That was close." And the it was quiet… almost too quiet… until…

"Mr. Lunchbox Man!" Team Rocket called. I turned around. They looked overly excited.

"Shh!" I scowled. "My codename is Looker," I whispered.

"But for us," the lass said.

"You're Mr. Lunch Box, you see," the lad finished her sentence.

"Anyway! Mt. Coronet is currently under the observation of the Team Galactic," I replied. "Our presence might have noticed already, for all we know!" The y all screamed and I turned around. I grabbed them all and threw them to the ground. I panted. They sat up. "_That was close,_" I thought.

"You're searching for the Team Galactic as well, aren't you?" James asked. Finally, I remembered their names!

"Of course!" I replied. "They pummelled me pretty badly last time, after all. If only to regain my honour, I want to find out whatever they're planning and interrupt it!" They encroached and cornered me into the rock I was hiding behind for hours, it seems. My eyes widened. What were they doing?

"Let's find out!" He grinned along with Jessie and Meowth. Even their sadistic-looking Wobbuffet was smiling.

"Let's interrupt," she said.

"Leave the peace of the world…," Meowth continued to grin.

"…to us, Team Rocket!" The three said in unison while holding their arms into the air.

"Shh!" I growled. A few grunt appeared. "_Shit,_" I thought. "_We may have been detected by now! This is not good…,_" I reached around in my pocket until a grunt started to look around.

"Did you hear something?" the grunt said to another. The other one shrugged. "Oh, well, I thought I did."

"Maybe," it (he?) replied dumbly.

"Ohh… there they are. Lots of Lovely Fashion guys are swarming about," James mused.

"If the security is that tight, doesn't this mean that their base is up ahead?" Jessie asked.

"Let's attack them at once!" Meowth said.

"Don't rush," I replied. "We have to check the surroundings carefully."

"We're tired of that!" The three said in unison.

"Huh?" I grunted and turned around. Somehow, out of somewhere, they were able to disguise themselves as Galactic grunts, like me!

"The Team Rocket has a special move called 'Disguise'!" James said while the three grinned.

"Just sit there and watch!" Meowth grinned. I gasped and blinked.

I chuckled slightly. "Hey, hey. You're not the only ones who're good at disguising themselves," I held up hand and waggled my finger while smirking. I reached around and found my wig and my neatly folded costume that was in my jacket pocket. I put it on. "There."

"Let's check over there," the grunt said again.

"Yeah," the other said. They walked off.

"Well, they've walked off. I now need conformation with Jake in order to enter," I picked up my radio. "Jake," I picked up my radio. "Jake, are you there?"

"Yeah, Émile," he replied.

"Can I enter their base?"

"Yeah," he replied, "go on, over." I turned off the radio. "So, are you ready to enter?"

"Yeah!" they all replied.

"SHH!" I growled. "We don't to get caught, do you?"

"No…," James replied.

"Not really," Jessie shrugged.

"If we get caught, what will the boss say?" Meowth shrugged.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Fighting…," Cyrus continued. "…is the most hideous expression a heart can create. I thought I had already taught you that?"

"But we have good reason to believe that these people will be a hindrance for our plan!" I replied. "Wouldn't the obvious solution be to eliminate them?" Cyrus gave us his 'death look'. Marie flinched and we both sighed.

"See that? This is the result of your giving hearts to humans. If we let our emotions take their course, fights will begin. Humans won't be able to make progress like this. I'm sorry for keeping quiet about this until now. The Team Galactic is an organization I initiated." We all walked up to Cyrus. "And these are our, the Team Galactic's, headquarters."

"Headquarters?" Ash asked. "This…?"

"What we are striving for is the creation of a new world," he continued. "We have gathered to get rid of the current world, which is filled with wars and form an ideal world in its stead." We all smirked.

"So you were the one that stole the Lustrous Orb at the Celestic Ruins!" Ash growled. "You betrayed us and Cynthia!"

"Leave your rage behind. It will only invoke destruction," Cyrus gave him the death look.

"Destruction?" Dawn blurted. "It would be much stranger if people _weren't _angry that the Pokémon were put through this! Return them to their respective lakes immediately!"

"I can't do that," he replied. "They're essential for the creation of our new world."

"So it's just like Cynthia suspected," Brock said. The three growled.

"If it's true that the legendary Pokémon summoned them, there must be a meaning behind the presence of these children," Cyrus mused. "They'll serve as our backup plan and be held captive until our plan is finished."

"Yes," Stan saluted and waved his arm – which in turn commands the grunts to capture people. The kids all gasped as we surrounded them.

"We won't lose this…," Ash whispered. "We won't forgive you, Team Galactic! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" He commanded. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and aimed its electricity straight towards the cases.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" She commanded. The Piplup did the same. All of the cases broke.

"Go, Croagunk!" The kid commanded.

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N: Yeah, I'm evil… lol! XD.**


	45. Flashback to DP152

Chapter 45

**Present **

**Stan's POV**

"Say no more," someone said. We all turned around to see… what's her name?

"C-Carolina?" Granddad's eyes widened. "W-what are you doing here?" He grunted.

"D-dad… is-is there something wrong?" Dad asked.

"I had a one-night stand with her… she had a daughter named Anastasia… whose life was taken along with her husband's!"

"Are you blaming me, Rowan? It's not my fault! Their car broke down and they fell down a bridge!"

Dad grabbed Granddad and pushed him to the ground. "Stop arguing! This is ridiculous! Don't you dare fight back! I will call it assault against a police officer," he let go and Granddad sat back down in the chair. "Now tell us briefly what happened. Professor Carolina, sit down please." She nodded and sat down.

"I had a one-night stand with Carolina…. She had a daughter named Anastasia. Ana had a daughter named C-Cynthia…"

Once again, my drink shot out of my nose (dammit, always happens to me!). "I'm related… to C-Cynthia?"

"Yes… Stan…," Granddad nodded. "How about we continue?"

I nodded and cleared my throat…

* * *

**Six years ago…**

Croagunk and Toxicroak just stood there and stared at each other. "Azelf!"

"Mesprit!"

"Uxie!" All the kids yelled.

"Purugly…," Marie scowled.

"Skuntank…," Jade said.

"Iron Tail!" They said in unison. Skuntank and Purugly's tails both shined white while they jumped through the air – knocking the kids down onto the ground.

"Sludge Bomb!" I commanded. Toxicroak opened its mouth and aimed the brownish muddy balls at the three kids' Pokémon. They were somehow all able to catch them.

"Piplup, are you all right?" Dawn asked her Piplup. I felt really stupid now. This is something I would regret for the rest of my life…

"Croagunk, return for now. You must not overdo it," Brock returned his Croagunk.

"What's wrong, Azelf?" Ash asked. The stupid kid couldn't do anything: they were under the control of Cyrus.

"Mesprit, don't you recognise us?" Dawn asked.

"This Red Chain contains the power of the gods of creation," Cyrus held out his hand. He had an interesting glove on: it contained a piece of the Red Chain in the middle of the glove. I can't really explain it, except it has weird lines on it. "Thus, these here are under the control of my will."

"The gods…," Ash barred his teeth.

"…power?" Dawn finished. The piece of the Red Chain in his glove glowed red along with his eyes. The trio gasped and Charon laughed his creepy laugh.

"The gods of creation… are grand entities said to have built this world. No Pokémon is able to oppose them," Charon walked up to Cyrus.

His eyes and glove both stopped glowing. "Therefore, as of now, I'm the god who is to create the new world."

"Quit joking!" Ash blurted.

"You, a god?" Dawn blurted, too.

Cyrus turned around and then looked at me. "We'll take the children to that place."

"Yes!" I nodded.

"Wait!" Ash yelled as the kids ran up.

**

* * *

**

**Émile's POV**

"Anyway… let's be careful," I warned. "After all, our aim is to gain control of the site and ensure a way to contact Cynthia." We were still hiding behind that same rock. The grunts returned when they realised they were looking in the wrong spot. I gulped.

"Let's go, then," Jessie grabbed a poke ball. "Yanmega, Silver Wind!" She said while throwing the poke ball.

"Yan," the giant four-winged dragonfly materialised. Its wings glowed while it flapped and large silvery crescents appeared – it knocked the stupid grunts that were blocking the Spear Pillar's entrance. I smirked and we all tied them up. We placed them behind the rock we were hiding behind and we took their place… waiting for them to come.

"You scream or escape," I got my gun out and cocked it. "Ya'll be dead before you get to that rock over there, not even 30 feet from here," I pointed. They all whined and nodded. I put my gun back in my holster and walked back to where Team Rocket was. "_Like playing easy pranks on Tory, only better,_" I thought. "_I guess TR didn't even notice that I had a gun. I don't like resorting to violence, but I may have to if this gets out of hand._"

"Whoa…," the trio gasped.

"You have a gun!" James's eyes were wide. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah… thank you! I have an excellent shooter; I should show you sometime," I put it back into my pocket. "_They'll probably search me, so I should keep the guns in my ankle holsters a secret,_" I thought.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

The grunts tied the kids up. We threw them into our special room that we created and we hopped onto our helicopter while we waited until we arrived at Spear Pillar. Stan and I had our arms crossed the whole time while Marie stared out the window. We were silent the whole time. It took us a good twenty minutes before we got there.

"We're here…," I broke the silence. "We're finally here! You realise what this means?"

"Yes!" Stan grinned and laughed. "I will finally be a god and you guys will be goddesses!"

"Yes!" Marie smirked. "I've been looking forward to this moment!" Charon just chuckled. He didn't like this idea of us being powerful beings, but he said he'd play along with it anyway. Oh, well… We all got off, the Lake Guardians trailing us.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

I spotted TG's helicopter. "Here they come. The Team Galactic's boss should be aboard as well." We all stood there nonchalantly and proud.

"We'll finally face each other…," James said happily.

"The moment of truth to destroy those guys…," Jessie continued his sentence.

"…is drawing closer and closer," Meowth finished. They finally landed and stepped out. We all saluted (except Meowth because that would be awkward).

H-hang on, I recognise that man! It's Cyrus? "Oh that man is…!" I mumbled.

"The one from the Celestic Ruins…," she mumbled.

"…who held that speech?" James blinked.

"So he's the boss of the Team Galactic…," Meowth looked up at him.

Jade grabbed a poke ball and threw it in the air. "Skuntank, Flamethrower!" She commanded. The purple and tan skunk materialised. We gasped as it shot searing flames at us.

"H-how," I gasped. It burnt our disguises and fluffed out our hair.

"…d-did they find out?" Jessie asked.

"Our disguises were perfect…!" James groaned. Team Rocket fainted. They knocked me out and they tied us up.

"Pat them down," Cyrus commanded. "I heard he carries a .45 calibre Glock all the time." I could feel them groping me. I was out though, so I could barely hear anything. The next thing I knew, we were being shoved into a jail cell – _again_! We all grunted. I was still a bit faint. We heard other footsteps. I was flat-faced into the ground though. I didn't feel very good. That Diamox wasn't working.

"Team Rocket!" Ash…? Was that Ash…?

"Looker too!" Dawn…?

I looked up. I gasped. "Oh… It's you guys!"

"Why…?" Brock looked at Jade.

"Hmm!" She simply said while closing the jail door.

"Wait!" Ash ran up and bashed against the door. "Open up!"

"Never avert your eyes from them," she commanded a grunt.

"Yes!" He or… she (?) replied. She walked off.

"Ash… Dawn… Brock… come here, cover me please," I looked at them. They nodded and walked up. We all sat down and I hid behind them. I was good at escaping from handcuffs like these. "Ash, create a distraction, all right?" He nodded. I stood up and walked 'through' the handcuffs (think of it as a jump rope). They all gasped at me. "SHH!"

Ash walked up to the door and bashed against it again. "Let us out!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Still no, now shut up or I will beat your head in!"

While the two were arguing, I was able to smash the handcuffs against a wall. They were diaphanous and poorly made to begin with. I sighed. "Don't tell anyone I can do this, OK?" I whispered to Brock and Dawn. They nodded and gasped. "I don't feel very good…," I sighed again. Ash had been tired of bashing and arguing and decided to sit back down with Dawn, Brock and I. He looked at me funny while blinking. "Shh… don't tell anyone, OK?" I whispered. "I did this just in case if I to defend you guys, I mean you're children after all." They nodded.

"We understand," they all whispered. I looked over to see that Team Rocket was having their own discussion, I couldn't tell what they were saying, nor did they pay attention to us.

"I've always wanted kids, to be honest… you kids are awesome," I ruffled up their hair. They all grinned.

"Thank you," they all said.

"You're welcome," I nodded. "I still don't feel very good though…," I rubbed my stomach. "I get sick easily…"

"A-are you OK?" Brock asked.

"N-not really," I lied down and stared at the ceiling. "If I vomit, don't be alarmed. I'm so used to it; I don't even know I live… hope you don't mind me falling asleep…"

"Not at all," Dawn nodded. "I can keep watch."

"That would be nice, thank you," I replied and fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"The Spear Key," Cyrus looked at me, with evil intent in his eyes. I had never seen him this way… it scared me.

"Yes sir," I nodded and put the case on the ground and opened it. The Spear Key floated (miraculously, I don't know how…) while glowing. The entrance to the Spear Pillar began to glow blue. We all smirked the whole time. The key inserted into this yellow ball thing. It disappeared and the Spear Pillar entrance glowed brighter than before. It formed a weird shape (don't know how to describe it…). Cyrus walked up and put his gloved hand on the yellow ball thingamajig. The thing glowed once he touched it. Two doors opened and it led to a gigantic jet-black room. The yellow thing floated down and created some stairs that led to the bottom of the Spear Pillar.

"So the Spear Pillar is located further inside," Charon mused.

"It's just like it was written in the ancient book," Cyrus commented. He walked off and we followed him…

"Interesting place…," I sighed. "I doubt I'll ever be able to see it again."

"Yeah," Marie nodded. "It's peaceful and quiet in here." Charon chuckled again. What was up with him today?

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I leant against our chopper. "Why am I the only one who has to keep watch again?" I whined.

"Kunk," Skuntank chirped and looked up. I looked up too, only to see what looked like a Giga Impact! I could tell because it was purple, yellow, and spiralling. Whatever it was, slammed into Skuntank, knocking her out and caused an explosion. I crossed my arms to protect my face, out of instinct. I heard what I thought was a Garchomp. The smoke cleared. "Skuntank!" I looked at her. I heard a Jeep too. I turned around. "What?" It was Champion Cynthia! "You are…!" I was about to let my Golbat out, but before I could, her Garchomp wrapped its gigantic claws around me. My eyes widened and I gasped.

"Where is everyone?" Cynthia asked.

"In the helicopter," I replied.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

I woke up and stood up because I heard someone coming. I put my arms behind my back. "Shh!" I saw a familiar face at the jail door! It was Cynthia! Everyone else stood up. She opened the door effortlessly.

"Cynthia!" Ash said happily.

"Champion!" I grinned.

"Looker, thank you for contacting me," she smiled.

Team Rocket and I all walked out of the jail cell and spotted Jade being held captive by Cynthia's Garchomp. Luckily, I have more than one gun. I grinned and withdrew a gun that they never found. I cocked it and walked up to Jade. Team Rocket gasped.

"I usually don't resort to violence, I will shoot you if you don't do as I say," I held it to her face. She whined. "Now, gather all the grunts that are out here and let us tie you up," I un-cocked it and put it back in my holster.

* * *

We all tied them up. I felt as if I did some good in this world. I put my hands on my hips and smirked.

"Tee-hee!" James mocked. "We got the Team Galactic!"

"That's what you get for pummelling us every time," Jessie mocked, too.

"It's too late already," Jade looked up at us. "This world will come to an end."

"Stop saying such stupid things!" Ash argued. I scowled. "I'll definitely stop you!"

"I'm sure the Pokémon wouldn't want this to happen either!" Dawn seemed to be agreeing with Ash.

"We're going ahead and going to the Spear Pillar. Do you want to come along, Looker?"

"N-no… I don't feel very good," I replied. "Go ahead go on. Good luck," I nodded.

"Thank you!" She and the trio said in unison.

"No problem," I grinned.

"Bye," we all said and waved.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

I set the Lustrous Orb on another column while Marie set the Lustrous Orb on one, too. "Marie… I'm kind of scared…," I looked at her. I held onto her hand. "What if our world gets destroyed?"

"I don't know…," she replied. I wasn't listening to Cyrus, but he was talking something about Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie lending him their power. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw that they were glowing red and crying (not sure of the word).

"Launch!" Charon decreed. The grunts used the canon and fired the two Red Chains into the air. They circled and connected. The Lustrous and Adamant Orb both shined gold and silver, respectively. It both sent what looked like (to me anyway) beams into the air, at the Red Chains. This in turn caused the portals to glow and form.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

I stood outside of the helicopter while Team Rocket stayed inside it. Something I could never describe was going on. Huge funnel clouds formed at the top of Mount Coronet. I rested my arms on my hips (habit). "Hey, what's going on?" Jessie asked as TR poked their heads out of the chopper. I was silent and the only thing I could do was to shrug.

"What's up with the sky?" James asked.

"I don't know…," I was slightly scared. "Something major is going on and I'm not sure what…"

* * *

**Siôr's POV**

"This is not good!" I looked at the monitor. There was a huge outbreak of energy at Mount Coronet and it didn't look too pretty either. "Ugh…"

"The whole area around Mount Coronet displays a huge outbreak of energy," one of my assistants said to me. "Right now, it's still increasing."

"Professor Rowan, what is this?" Gary asked.

There was nothing I could say… "_I fear for your l-life… my-my son…,_" I thought. "_Émile… I-I hope you're OK…_"

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Is that… Palkia and Dialga?" I blinked. Indeed it was. There they were, floating in full glory.

"C-could this be…?" Ash wondered.

"No way!" Dawn cried. The two roared again, but it looked as if they were in pain. They struggled against the rings around their bodies. I didn't feel very good. This was the biggest mistake in my whole life.

"Dialga!" Ash gasped.

"Palkia!" Dawn scowled.

Cyrus just stared at them. The rings finally locked in their respective places. "Fighting it is useless," I smirked. "There's no way they can resist the Red Chain, as the power of the gods of creation is incorporated in it." The rings began to spark and the legends glowed. They both roared in unanimity as their eyes began to glow red.

"Wh-what's happening?" Dawn stuttered.

"Piplup…?" It chirped.

"It's because of those rings," Cynthia replied. "The rings which hold the power of the gods are controlling Dialga and Palkia." I briefly turned around to see what was going on. The three legendaries slipped out of the kids' arms. They all glowed and the kids' mouths were agape.

"This feeling…," Ash started.

"…is warm," Dawn continued.

"It's the mind of Uxie and the others," Brock finished.

"I can understand it too," he replied. "They're asking us to help save Dialga and Palkia."

"I can hear it too," she held her hands to her heart. "We can hear them, Cynthia."

"You guys have combined your hearts with those of the legendary Pokémon again," Cynthia replied while grinning.

"Oh, Dialga, controller of Time! Oh, Palkia, controller of Space!" Cyrus held his arms out. "Unleash your power and create a new universe here!" They both roared.

"Everyone, run away!" She commanded the kids.

"Yes!" He replied and the kids ran away. Dialga and Palkia opened their mouths and they both shot a yellowish beam into the middle of the room. Whatever it was, glowed whitish-blue – inside it was green, blue and swirling like a tornado. Dawn gasped. "What power!" It was a portal to be exact… I looked at it and saw galaxies swirling inside it.

"Oh, a world, a universe will be a born!" Cyrus assumed.

* * *

**Siôr's POV**

"Professor Rowan… what's going on?" Gary asked.

"If you're wondering… a new universe is being created on Mount Coronet…," I replied. "This does not look good. The world will be destroyed in a matter of minutes if those kids don't act fast… the world will be destroyed…"

"You said it twice…," Gary sighed.

"I'm not thinking correctly… I'm thinking about my son… he's up there, on Mount Coronet."

"Your son is up there?"

"Yes, Gary… I'm hoping he's okay."

* * *

**Émile's POV**

We all had to duck because a bolt of lightning struck the helicopter. It scared me so badly I wet myself. "Oh great…," I blushed. I caused an explosion and created a huge gap in the copter. We all groaned.

"It has started," Jade spoke up. "A new world will be born and the old world will perish in the process!"

"Perish?" All of Team Rocket asked as we all looked back at her.

I stood up and scowled. "You guys will be dragged into this destruction as well. And you wouldn't mind?"

"I don't care," she replied sadistically. What a strange way to think…

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Your targets are the two rings!" Cynthia told them. "If we can free Dialga and Palkia from those rings, we might be able to stop the birth of the new world!"

"All right, let's go! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" He commanded.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!"

"Croagunk, Poison Sting!"

"Garchomp, Draco Meteor!"

All four the Pokémon tried to attack. "Dialga, Roar of Time! Palkia, Spacial Rend!" Cyrus commanded. Technically, the Pokémon's attacks are in vain. Dialga formed a blue sphere in its mouth while Palkia's arm glowed pink. Both of these attacks stopped the other four attacks. I smirked. However, Dialga's Roar of Time was about to hit the kids until the Lake Trio protected them.

"You guys…," Ash smiled.

"…want to protect us…?" Dawn asked.

"Thank you, everyone," Brock smiled. The Lake Guardians all cried happily. We walked up to Cyrus.

"Cyrus, let's go…," Marie grinned. "…to our world!" Dialga and Palkia both gave us a death look and roared at us. It was as if they were breathing fire on us (without the fire). We both ducked.

"You guys are of no use to me," Cyrus looked at us. "You'll only pollute my perfect world."

"'Of no use'…?" I asked.

"The new world is mine," he spread his arms out again. "There's no way we could ever understand each other!"

"Hmph! I _knew _something like this would happen," Charon replied in a smartass tone.

"Aim you attacks at the rings once more!" Cynthia commanded.

"Yes!" Ash replied. "Everyone, let's go!" The four Pokémon aimed their attacks once more at the rings. Cyrus didn't even seem to care.

"Everyone, please help us!" Dawn begged the Lake Guardians. They all aimed their attacks (still don't know what it is!) on the rings, too. However, it worked! It caused an explosion and the two beasts fell down. A purplish spark surrounded both of them as they roared in pain. The portal became smaller.

"And so it vanishes," Charon spoke up. "This is as far as we'll get, I suppose."

"This is my world," Cyrus began walking up to it. "The world I see as an ideal, peaceful and without the need of hearts…"

"Stop, Cyrus!" Ash yelled. It was no use: he jumped up and was sucked into it.

"I won't hand it over to anyone else…!" He disappeared and the portal became smaller.

"Cyrus…," Marie gasped. "NO!" She screamed. She almost ran into the portal but I grabbed her arm: because I could never live without her. I loved her with all of my heart! She gasped and turned around. I nodded a 'no'. I looked up and the portal floated into the air. It decreased in size and shined a bright white. We all stared at it.

"Will everyone… turn back to normal now?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup!" It chirped and looked at the two beasts. We all turned around and looked at them. They both floated above the portal and roared. They both used Roar of Time and Spacial Rend on it. It exploded and disappeared. Whatever the two beasts did was bad: a giant grey, black and red cloud appeared out of nowhere. I can never describe it. It scared Marie and I.

* * *

**Siôr's POV**

"This isn't good…," I looked at one of my assistant's laptops.

I continued to look at the video screen: lightning continued to strike random places. Our sirens were going off… this was bad. "The outbreak of energy at Mount Coronet…," she looked at her laptop. "…will cross the critical point."

"The energy that crosses the critical point is rapidly spreading," I looked t her computer.

"The entire Sinnoh region is having an energy-contracting reaction towards Mount Coronet," she said. "At this rate, the Sinnoh region will be destroyed!" She sounded serious. I grunted.

"_Émile… Ash and friends, Cynthia… I h-hope you're OK…,_" I thought.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

I held onto Marie and we looked over at Ash, Dawn and Brock. Whatever that stuff was, was going to suck us in. Was this a black hole? Was this antimatter? I could never describe it… we were all so scared. I started to feel bad for Ash, Brock, Dawn, the legendary beasts and everyone else…

"Is everyone all right?" Cynthia walked up the Ash and friends, whom were huddled against a column along with the legendary trio and their Pokémon.

"Yes," they all replied. I continued to hold onto Marie and I still felt bad for them… this was my fault! I almost got them killed!

We stopped paying attention to them and looked at each other.

"Marie… if anything happens to us, I want you know that I love you very much."

"I love you very much too," she replied. "I would do anything for you, even it means sacrificing my life for you."

"And same to you…," I blushed and leaned in for a kiss… a deep one. "Mmm…"

"I know…," she mumbled. She moved away and grinned. "Thank you. I feel much better now."

"Me too… me too," I replied.

* * *

**Siôr's POV**

"Oh… thank God, the energy seemed to have diminished. Let's go to Mount Coronet. I'm deathly worried about my son."

* * *

**Émile's POV**

I noticed that the chaos was over. I decided to arrested Jade and walk down the Spear Pillar. "Hellooo…," my voice echoed inside Spear Pillar. "Wow! This is cool!" I grinned. I ran down the stairs. It took me a good fifteen minutes to get to the bottom. It was pitch black except for the stairs and the pillars. "Hey! Cynthia, Ash, Dawn, Brock!" I grinned and waved.

"Hey!" They all grinned at me. I turned around to see Marie and Stanford huddled up together. I felt bad for them. I grabbed my handcuffs. They never even fought back and they turned themselves in.

"Thank you, let's go everyone," I nodded. The couple sighed. The whole group nodded and I eased the couple up the stairs. "Careful." It took us another twenty minutes to get back up. I didn't care though; it was worth it. "Hey Cynthia… remember that one-night stand we had?" I winked.

She growled. "Don't mention it… I'm married," she shut her mouth. I blinked.

We had finally made it to the top and I spotted Dad. "Dad!" I waved and grinned. I urged the two into one of our state-of-the-art armoured vehicle. It was used for especially dangerous criminals, like Team Galactic.

"Your dad is Professor Rowan?" Ash blinked as I hugged Dad tightly.

"Oh… I was so worried about you…," Dad smiled. I turned around and grinned.

"I should have told you guys," I hesitated.

"That's OK!" Dawn grinned.

"Like I said, you can call me Émile," I nodded. I walked up to them and ruffled their hair again. I didn't even notice but Gary was there, too. "Hey Gary," I smiled.

"Hi, Émile," he smiled back. The kids laughed and fixed their hair. One of Dad's assistants put the Lustrous and Adamant Orbs into a nice case and he shut it. "I'll send these to Professor Carolina."

"Piplup," it chirped happily.

"Piplup says that it's sending its regards," Dawn smiled.

"Yeah, leave the rest to us," Gary leaned over and looked at Piplup.

"We're counting on you, Gary," Ash smiled.

"It's quite ironic that it was thanks to the Team Galactic that we've come closer to solve the Time-Space Legend," Dad commented. I nodded and agreed.

"Hmm?" I looked around. I had forgotten about Team Rocket!

"What's the matter?" Brock asked.

"I just wondered where the Team Rocket went," I looked at him. I looked up to see that they were in their balloon. They cackled.

"We won against the Team Galactic!" James said happily.

"From now on, the world belongs to the Team Rocket!" Jessie grinned.

"We'll have to inform Giovanni about our victory as well!" Meowth grinned as well. I chuckled at them.

"Oh yeah, I agree!" He replied.

"Somehow…," her voice drifted…

"…this feels…," they said in unison, "…quite good!" Their balloon disappeared.

"I have to go now, escort the other cops," I looked at everyone. "Ash, Dawn, Brock, Gary, Dad, Cynthia…," I winked at her. She scowled. "Good luck. Ya'll need it," I saluted. "Goodbye," I shook hands with Ash, Dawn, Brock and Cynthia, I then hugged Dad. He smiled.

"Bye!" We all waved. I hopped in the front seat of one the police cars only to be greeted by Rico.

"Rico!" I grinned. "What's up, mate?"

"Hey Émile, not much, have you had a long day?"

"Yeah… I have…," I sighed. "You don't mind if I fall asleep, do you?"

"Not at all!" He grinned and put the cop car in drive. I fell asleep… I woke up and realised: What happened to Cyrus and Charon?

* * *

**Stan's POV**

We all watched two cops close the two back doors of the armoured vehicle. We all sighed. "What happened to Cyrus?" Jade asked.

"He left by himself," I replied, looking at her.

"By himself?"

"The Team Galactic is at its end…," I sighed as the vehicle began to move… I thought I would never had a normal life again….

* * *

**Present**

Dad and I sighed in relief. "Thought it was never going to end," I shrugged. I was still shocked that I was related to Cynthia though…


	46. And the threat continues

**A/N: Oh yeah, Gage's wife's name is actually Jadyn, but her nickname is 'Abbey', like how Greg is sometimes called 'House'; however, her full last name is Abbey-Caldecutt. Jade took this name, too. Sorry, I should have made that more clear before.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 46

**Émile's POV**

I didn't feel very good. Mainly because I just now found out, I was related to Cynthia. I had a one-night stand with her when I was twenty-nine. I have no idea what she would be, a half-sister or a half-aunt… or…? I have no idea… I blushed so hard that everyone noticed.

"D-dad… are you… OK?" Stan looked at me funny. "No, Dad! Don't you dare vomit! You need to get over it!"

"Stan, I'm not going to vomit! I'm just scared… of incest…," I dug my face into my hands.

"Dad, it was a long time ago, you didn't know!" It sounded like he was about to cry. "You've been through too much pain in your life! You don't need anymore! Stop… it…," he broke down. "D-dad…"

"S-Stan…," I blinked. "A-are you OK…?"

Jasper sighed. "I say, we've all had a crappy week…"

"Huh?" Everyone mumbled and looked at him.

"At least I have. I lost against the Cerulean gym and then I got food poisoning…," he stroked Phyllis's fur. She squeaked quietly and yawned while falling asleep. Jasper was beginning to become like Ash almost. Nothing wrong with that, though. I miss Ash, Dawn and Brock. Everyone felt bad for him, so they murmured. "T-thank you…," he smiled.

"Say… Jasper, how would you like to borrow my Piplup?" Stan asked.

He looked at Stan and mused. "Maybe so," he nodded.

My cell phone rang. "Huh?" I mumbled. "Hello?" I picked it up.

"Put this on loudspeaker please," Jake commanded. I pushed a button and did what he said. Make sure Stan, Rico and Cassidy can hear this. Intelligence officers in Oriss have reported that Team Havoc is still up to their dirty tricks… I'll assign Cassidy, Rico, Stan and you to work there. I suggest that maybe your family stay out of this. This is very dangerous, they've already shot a police officer and he's in critical condition. I don't even suggest sneaking in or going undercover. They are much too smart; these are twice as smart as the ones you shot down two days ago. Émile, Stan, Rico, Cassidy – all over you, good luck. Bye."

I hung up. "I hope you heard that, I know Stan did, but did you?" I looked at Cassidy and Rico.

"Yeah," they both replied while nodding. I looked at everyone else.

"The safest place you all can go to is either my house outside of Pewter City, Uncle Sam's or Dad's lab, you got that?" They all nodded. "As soon as you get there, you call this number," I quickly wrote on a napkin. "Ask them for police protection. They're more likely to protect you if you mention me." They all murmured and stirred. "In fact, I had to protect someone's family because some of the Havoc bastards wanted to kill their family…"

* * *

Everyone said their poignant goodbyes… Stan and I decided to go together, while Cassidy and Rico went a different way. Jake gave us more instructions just shortly after everyone else left. We had to go to the Hawk Perch Forest… I dreaded it. People (and even Pokémon, too) actually get lost in there, for weeks… months… even years… the only way to get out is if someone had a GPS with them… Rico and Cassidy were lucky; they got to go to Orchid City.

"S-Stan… there's something you might not want to hear… people get lost in Hawk Perch Forest…" He gasped and was silent for the longest time…

"D-dad…," he finally broke the silence. "W-was Granddad lying, about what he said?"

"I didn't see any body language suggesting he was; however, he was being slightly aggressive. That's just his nature though; he's always been like this. I saw the same thing in Carolina's body language and tone, too. She was quite saddened about my half-sister dying."

"I could definitely sense that, though," he nodded. "I may not be able to read facial expressions quite like you, but I can sense emotions. Oh yeah… think you might like to see this," he grabbed a poke ball and let out his newly caught Gible. "I just now realised it was shiny, how could I have missed that?"

I blinked. "You know what, I missed that too! How could I have been so blind?!" I looked at it and picked it up. He, because I saw a cut in his fin, stared at me with his greyish-black eyes. "Aw… he's so cute. I just love his colours, too. I love yellow and aqua together. It makes a nice combination." I felt something wet hit my boot. "Huh?" I looked down to see that it was pissing on me. Stan fell over laughing.

"M-maybe that's why he has a yellow b-bell-y-y!" He stuttered because of all the laughing. I blushed and couldn't help laughing either. We eventually stopped laughing and he got back up.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter, really. We'll be out in the middle of nowhere. Is it OK if I carry him? I think he's so cute."

"Sure thing, you can have him for now," he replied. "By the way, why are we walking? Can't we fly?"

"Starry Sky City and Cottonwood City are close by. The quickest way to get to the Hawk Perch Forest is going through the Rainbow Cave, which is the middle of Cottonwood."

"Hmm… I see," he nodded again. I looked down to see that Gible had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Oh yeah… something else I forgot to mention… remember that person that was choking, when we were on the ship?"

"W-was it you?"

"Yeah, it was me… I tend to choke easily. I'm also allergic to shellfish… but only if I eat too much of it. I can stand two bites but anymore than that, I'll suffocate to death in less than 10 minutes."

"You can play the piano, too?! Now that you mention it, I think it was you! Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I wasn't thinking of it at the time," I mused. "Either way, I must thank you for saving my life. For some odd reason, there were oysters in the shrimp scampi…"

"Dad, no problem," he grinned. "I never would have noticed shellfish in scampi though; I was too busy wolfing it down. What kind of dish is that anyway?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "It may have been an accident. Oh yeah… whatever happened to Mewtwo, Suicune, Raikou and Entei…?"

"Well, Mum and I went out while you were sleeping and we hit their poke balls with a bat. So, I assume they ran off to wherever they live," he replied.

"Hmm… I see… well, we're in Cottonwood City now," I rubbed the Gible's head. "Rainbow Cave is downtown; we should be there in about fifteen, twenty minutes."

"All right," he nodded. "Say, you like _CSI_, don't you? It's a really cool show; I haven't seen much of it though."

"I love all of the _CSI_ shows. I have all of the seasons for all of them. You should have looked in the cabinet at my other house," I winked. "I also have all the seasons for _NCIS_, all of the _Law & Order_ shows, _House_, _Criminal Minds_, _Cold Case_, _Lie to Me_, _Bones_, _Without a Trace_… I love crime scene shows (even though _House_ isn't one, but who cares?)… Did you know, ever since _CSI_ came out, a lot of our techniques and technologies have been borrowed from that show?"

"Wow…! No, I had no idea – that is so cool!"

"I know, it is," I grinned.

"Is there anything else you can do?"

"I can score over 300,000 in Tetris," I grinned. We arrived at the Rainbow Cave. "They used to have tours, but they don't anymore. It's a real shame; it used to be popular until people got lost in it and accidentally fell through holes and got lost in the Hawk Perch Forest. It's one of the few ways to get there," I slowly stepped into the cave and Stan followed. "It really only got its name for its interior: it is almost magical, but very colourful: there are shades of white, green, red, blue, orange predominantly but also some fluorescent green and blue if a person shines a UV light on them."

"Wow… sounds beautiful…"

"Stan, you lead the way, my eyes don't do well in the dark and I don't have my flashlight."

"Don't you have those night vision goggles?"

"Right, I do," I handed him his Gible and reached into one of my jacket pockets. I put them on and then turned them on. "Nice, I can see perfectly. Thanks, I never even thought about them!"

"You're welcome Dad," he patted me on the back. I led the way: mainly because I have been here before.

"Oh yeah, there tends to be a lot of earthquakes in this cave… not sure whether you can sense them or not."

He sniffed the air. "D-dad… I-I can… w-what should we do?"

"The only thing we can do is wait until it passes…," I stopped walking and Stan nodded. The quake moved on and we began to walk again. "We have to be careful of aftershock though… but another mile or so, we should be out of here." We were silent for quite a while. I could see dozens upon dozens of footprints in the sand and dirt on the bottom of the cave. "Lots of people have been here," I looked behind us and I could see our footprints, too. "Even though there are hundreds of footprints, I can still see ours: mainly because they stand out from the others and they are fresh. Fresh footprints are definitely different than old footprints, that is all I can say," I continued to look around. "Hang on… Stan, correction, I forgot… these are actually infrared goggles."

"Ooh… they're still awesome nonetheless… is it possible I can get a hold of some?"

"They're extremely expensive," I grunted because we walked into a place with sunlight. "Ow… that hurt. Never wear these in the sunlight. They'll burn your retinas out," I rubbed my eyes. I looked up to see a Bastiodon. "S-Stan… whatever you do… d-don't m-move…" We stood still as a statue and watched the lumbering beast walk past. We both sighed in relief. "The Orissian government released a lot of Bastiodon and Rampardos to this cave. They thought it was the perfect habitat. In fact, it is, and they are thriving and reproducing. They also tend to be smaller than the ones that trainers have. No one knows why."

"Wow…," he gasped. We just happened to see its tail end as it slowly walked off. "Are we almost out of here?"

"Yeah, just past the main cavern… it's beautiful… I cannot even begin to describe it," I walked on while he followed me close behind. Both of our stomachs rumbled again. "Damn Stan, you get hungry easily."

"I'm an animal," he replied sarcastically.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

Dad just chuckled at me. "S-Stan, look up," he pointed to the ceiling of the cavern. I gasped again and nearly fainted: all colours of the rainbow were on the ceiling. There were shades of blue, azure, green, emerald, purple, indigo, yellow, orange, red, scarlet, tan, brown, grey – all shimmered because of the tiniest amount of sunlight shone through.

"D-dad… y-you were right…" We sat down and carefully lied down (while lying on our arms, of course). We must have lied there for an hour. We slowly stood up. I could sense another earthquake coming. "Dad… I sense another earthquake… should we be going now?"

"Yeah… let's go," he moved on and I followed him. The ground shook again and it almost knocked us off balance. I looked up to see a stalactite about to fall.

"Dad, look out!" I pushed him out of the way of it. We both tumbled down the cave floor (it was slanted). We fell for several minutes and landed face-flat onto the normal ground. We were out of the cave.

"Y-you saved my life," he looked at his hand. It was covered in blood along with his legs, face and chest. I looked at my body and noticed the same thing. "Thank you. I don't think there's any way to repay you."

"You're welcome, I don't need to be repaid. You're my dad and I don't think there's anyone that could ever replace you."

"T-thank you," he hugged me tightly.

"You're welcome," I smiled, slightly wheezing.

"Well, we're out of the cave obviously," he looked at me and let go. "Shall we move on?" He looked at my legs. "Whoa you _really_ scraped your knees."

"Well, so did you. That really hurt. I'm glad we're okay though," I looked around and all I could see were trees. "Damn."

"I know… I hate this place," he reached into one of his pockets and grabbed his cell phone. "Luckily, I have a GPS."

"What if your cell phone runs out of batteries?" I blinked.

"I have an emergency radio and I have a GPS, but I prefer my phone though."

"Oh. All right, shall we continue?" I asked. I looked up ahead and saw something brown and green run in front of us. "Huh? What was that?"

"Huh? I didn't see it, what colour or shape was it?" He looked at me funny.

"It looked like a bird and it was brown and green."

"Oh! I know what it is. It's probably a pheasant. If I had some tranquiliser darts that could be our dinner, but for now…," he grabbed a poke ball and threw it to the ground. "Go, Astur…" Astur and all of his beauty appeared. He was shining in the light, as usual. "Astur, help us find something to eat, but stay close, please."

"Right," Astur nodded and flew off in front of us as we were walking. He just flew effortlessly. I blinked and sighed happily.

"I wish I could fly like that… it would be fun," I looked up at Dad.

"Yeah… it would," he looked down at me and then up at the sky. "I say, we should make camp soon. The sun is going to set in about four hours." Boom! We heard a loud noise up ahead. Astur fell with a giant plop onto the ground.

"ASTUR!" We both yelled and ran up. Dad grabbed his gun and aimed it straight through the trees. Whoever shot at Astur fell down with a thud. I picked up Astur and he looked up at me. I could see that his wing was bleeding.

"A-Astur… your wing… oh thank God… it missed your heart… c-can I look?"

"N-no… I won't hurt you," he replied.

"_Vive la Caldecutts_!" We both looked at Dad. "Fucking Havoc poacher," he shot the person one last time. "I want all of you fucking bastards dead," he growled deeply. "_Vive la France_!" He spat on the person. He walked up to us and just started bawling. "Oh St-Stan… I've turned into a-a lunatic…," he put Astur's head on his lap. "A-Astur… don't die on me, all right?"

"Émile… I'm fine, Stan, help me pull out my wing." I nodded and did what Astur told me to do. I was extremely careful because I knew that birds' bones are hollow and they break easily. I carefully lifted it into the air and we could both see that he had a bullet lodged in his ulna (the arm bone). Dad and I looked at each other.

"I think he'll be fine. He just needs to rest. How would you like to ride on my head?" I asked.

"Stan, are you stupid?!"

"Dad! It's the only thing I can think of, unless you want to carry him! Let's stop the bleeding for now, OK?!" Luckily, I had some bandage (the kind a person wraps around a limb) in my pocket. "Shh… it's okay Astur…," I rubbed his head while I carefully wrapped it around his wing. He made a soft cooing noise and I put pressure on the bandage. "See, you'll be fine," I rubbed his head. "Can I pick you up and carry you? Is that all right?"

"Not at all Stan," he replied. I carefully picked him up. I rubbed his head some more.

"Dad, shall we go?"

"Y-yeah… let's go. Let's go make camp for now," he walked off and I followed him. Astur fell asleep in my arms – he wasn't dead though – he was still breathing.

That day, I learned to appreciate birds more. I think they are amazing. How the bullet lodged in his 'arm' I can only guess.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that was a filler… but the next chapter is going to be interesting.**


	47. Fatigue

Chapter 47

It was getting dark fast. All of the trees in the forest blot out the sunlight. I know my dad had said it was four hours 'till sunset, but this was different… it was actually dark. It was almost pitch black. We had to rely on my eyes and Dad's infrared goggles to help us see. We had finally found a spot in the forest with somewhat of a clearing. Dad thought we would be at the Havoc building by tonight, so we didn't have anything to sleep on or underneath something. In fact, the grass on the forest floor was soft enough lie down on. Dad let Astur, Precious and Cecilia sleep by his side to keep him warm. I thought this wasn't a bad idea – so I let Fergie, Chloe and Jacob sleep by my side. We had both fallen asleep hungry, tired and thirsty. We hadn't found a single thing to eat yet. The sounds of the forest were different… I woke up sweating, panting and slightly scared. I heard a strange howling noise… not one but about three or four. It wasn't Mightyena. I couldn't smell it either. That scared me. I then heard more, and more and more… They sounded close… very close… I think they were going to attack us… what if I didn't see them coming and I died in my sleep. I wanted to scream but Dad would hear me… I was chattering (my teeth) by now. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could see that Jacob and Cecilia weren't even nearby. What were they doing? Were they dead? Did something attack them? I turned around to see that they were behind me. I sighed in relief but my heart was still pounding. I looked in the trees and saw a huge shadow… this thing was huge. It also had three heads. It smelled like shit and it drooled copious of saliva.

"Dad…," I crawled over to him and shook him hard. "DAD WAKE UP!" I shook him harder. He snorted slightly and sat up.

"What is it…," he groaned.

"D-dad… there's a creature out there with three heads…," I shuddered. He quickly fumbled with his goggles and gasped.

"Stan… whatever you do, don't move… it's called a Cerberuss…," he quickly returned everyone. I did the same thing. "I know you don't like me doing this, but I have no other choice," he got his gun out and cocked it. He aimed at one of its legs and shot it. The creature whimpered and ran off. "I bet we'll see it again…"

"I-I hope not… let's get back to sleep…" We both let them out again and they lied near us again. We had fallen asleep and slept for the rest of the night. I woke up because the sunlight was shining through my eyelids. I sat up and stretched while yawning widely.

"'Morning, Stan," Dad smiled. "Did you sleep OK after what happened last night?"

"Yeah, I slept fine," I yawned again. My stomach roared and I collapsed on my belly. "Ow…"

"S-Stan, are you okay?!" He immediately ran over to me.

"I'm-I'm starving Dad…," I collapsed in his arms.

"Stan… stay here, I'll look for something to eat." I could just barely hear his voice.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

I set one of my old hunting knives next to Stan. I un-holstered my gun and walked past some leaves, only to see some blood on them. I knew it was from that Cerberuss. They are gigantic, brown, dog-like beasts with three heads that drool constantly. They tend to get rabies very easily, because they eat just about anything. Cerberuss without rabies usually don't attack people, in fact; they respect them. They are similar to the mythical Cerberus; a scientist (whose name slips my mind) was so keen on the mythical creature that he decided to create some himself. Sadly, the beasts nearly killed him and they escaped.

I continued to follow the blood drips. I came to a clearing with some apple trees. I grinned brightly and ran up to them. I was about to collapse too… but I couldn't. Stan needed me. He was weak and sick. Bang! I looked around and then at my side… only to see that I was bleeding from my side. "Sh-shit…," I gathered myself together and saw the shooter: it was another fucking Havoc bastard. I found him and shot the bastard four times in the head. "Fucking bastard… ugh!" I got some bandages from my pocket. I took off my shirt and wrapped it around my body (as tight as possible but not too tight). I shook off the pain and climbed up the tree. I wasn't sure what happened next, except the fact that I looked down to see Stan… and someone else… I wasn't paying attention to where I was reaching to and I slipped. I landed flat on my stomach, right in front of the people… The force of the fall had almost knocked me out but I regained consciousness. I sat up to see… Ash and Dawn?!

"Hey… that's-that's… Looker!"

"No, his name is Émile, remember?" Dawn corrected him.

"Ash… Dawn…," I said weakly before fainting.

"What should we do? I mean, they're out cold," she said worryingly. "Émile doesn't look too good, neither does…" I could just barely hear her. I somewhat knew she was talking about Stan, maybe even Astur too.

"Poor Staraptor…," Ash sighed. I felt something soft brush up against me. I weakly opened my eyes to see that it was Precious, Cecilia and Astur.

"Hey guys…," I said weakly. "Ash… Dawn… I'm starving, please…" My stomach made the loudest noise I had ever heard. I had never been this hungry since I had been bulimic. I usually ate anytime I was hungry, never letting myself starve like this. Dawn happily handed me an apple. I wolfed it down. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome, Mr…"

"Don't call me mister, please, call me Émile…," I looked at my side. It had stopped bleeding, for now anyway. I started to feel a lot better. An apple landed in my lap. I wolfed that one down, too. Cecilia growled slightly and ran up the tree. She shook the tree with her long claws and several apples fell. I had to put my arms over my head so they wouldn't hit my head. Several apples fell near everyone. I grabbed another and wolfed it down. Ash and Dawn gasped. Stan woke up and gagged because one fell on his stomach.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Oh… w-where am I…?" I looked at my stomach to see an apple had fallen on it. I looked over to see Fergie, Chloe and Jacob by my side… I looked around again and saw Ash… and Dawn? (I saw Dad, too). I saw an apple on my stomach and I devoured it.

"Hey… he's awake!" Dawn smiled. She down next to me and touched my forehead. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah," I slightly smiled and nodded. "Hey… I-I know you guys."

"I'm Dawn, what's your name?"

"I'm Ash," he walked up and smiled.

"I'm Stanford, but you can call me Stan," I held out my hand. They both shook it. "_Should I really tell them who I am?_" I thought. "_I guess so…,_" I mentally gulped. "I have a confession… my-my code name is Saturn…," I cowered behind Dad. I pulled out my wallet and showed them my outdated driver's licence. "This was taken eight years ago. It's outdated and I need to get it renewed," I handed it to them.

"Stanford Cass Caldecutt," the two read in unison. "Expires 12-08-07…"

"I say, you do need to get it renewed," Ash nodded.

"Don't you have a Pikachu, Ash?" I asked.

"Oh! Here," he opened his backpack and opened it. "We heard some gunshots and I decided to hide Pikachu in my backpack. Pikachu jumped out and yawned.

"Hi!" Pikachu said happily. "I recognise you guys."

"Hi Pikachu, you may call me Stan."

"You can call me Émile," Dad replied.

Ash and Dawn gasped. "You guys can 'talk' to Pokémon?!" They said in unison.

"Yeah," we replied in unison and nodded.

"Y-you guys aren't scared of me?" I came out from behind Dad.

"Umm… why would we be?" Ash blinked.

"Yeah, that was so long ago. I don't even remember much about it," she blinked, too. I sighed in relief and looked at Dad's side.

"D-dad… w-what happened?"

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"I got shot by a Team Havoc bastard…," I groaned. "Ash, Dawn… you heard his gun and mine…," I rolled up my pants sleeves. I took the two guns from my ankle holsters. "These are my boss's SIG P220s… please don't lose them," I handed them to Ash and Dawn. "There are Team Havoc bastards all around. Be on your guard… if you see one shooting at you, you shoot back – I don't care if he dies, they kill all living things. Do you know how to fire a gun?" I took out my Glock and cocked it. They rolled, struggling to find the right words. "According to my boss, I have the best aim out of the whole team, other than Stan here."

"May I?" He asked. I nodded. He un-holstered his gun and cocked it. He aimed it straight at an apple in the tree. He smirked and fired. He held out his hand and caught the apple.

"Wow…," the teens said in unison.

"Not bad," I grinned.

"Thank you," he grinned.

"You're welcome," I patted him on the back. "Let me show you what I can do," I grinned. I aimed my Glock straight at a tree trunk about 150 yards. I fired and the bullet went straight through the small sapling. "Whoa."

"Wow…," they blinked.

"Nice job, Dad," Stan grinned. "Anyway, you said someone shot at you, did you kill him?"

"Right…," I got up. I felt a lot better. "He's over here." I made sure Stan could get up. He was able to get up, too. Ash and Dawn just gasped. We all over to the person's body. "Here he is…," I picked up his gun. "It's a Beretta Cougar. Nice gun, keep it Stan, you might need it," I handed it to him. He nodded and took it.

"Thank you."

"No problem – shall we move on?" I asked. Everyone nodded. Stan picked up Astur. Jacob jumped onto his shoulder while Fergie and Chloe flew up high (they both have good eyesight, so they should be able to find us, besides, Chloe has echolocation). Cecilia jumped into my arms and Precious walked by my side.

"As soon as we get out of here, would you like to battle me?" Stan asked Ash. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah it has," he replied.

"If you don't mind if I join in," I grinned. "Tag battle, anyone?"

"Yeah!" Dawn grinned. "We haven't had one of those in awhile Ash," she nudged him. He nodded. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, our boss, Jake, told us to look for Team Havoc's base out here. I don't see how we can though…," I replied, slightly sighing. "People have known to get lost in here for days, weeks, months even years…"

"Yeah, we've been lost for about five days," Ash replied. "We just happened to hear gunshots and found you guys."

"That's when we found you," she nodded. Stan and I nodded. We were silent for quite awhile. Precious broke the silence by hissing.

"Is there something wrong, sweetie?" I spoke too soon – someone shot at us. I had already had my gun in my hands and I shot at him. He fell down with a loud thud. I made sure he really was dead before reaching down to get his weapon. I touched his neck and noticed that he was dead. I saw that he had unpinned a grenade. "Everyone… RUN!" I ran as fast as I could, everyone trailing behind me, though Precious was even faster. Boom! The grenade exploded, causing a sonic boom that knocked all of us down. Luckily, we weren't anywhere near it. My ears were ringing and I could barely hear… "I-I think I'm deaf…"

"I-I think I am too!" Stan replied. Ash and Dawn were silent. I think they were scared at what just happened. We walked back only to see parts everywhere. My ears stopped ringing.

"I must get past my fear…"

"Fear…?" Dawn asked.

"My-my fear is large amounts of blood and guts, especially the stomach. However, I was able to watch an autopsy for about twenty minutes… a uterus I could handle… but when our autopsy technician, Tory, started to cut through a stomach… I had enough…," I felt sick. "E-excuse me…"

"Dad… don't vomit, no!" Stan tugged on me.

"Stan… I-I'll t-try…"

"Think of something else." I nodded and tried to do what Stan said. We finally passed all of the strung out organs. I sighed in relief.

"Stan… you're right. I have a flashback I should tell all of you. M-my partner, Rico almost died if I hadn't saved him…" We all found a spot and sat down. Even Chloe and Fergie landed.

* * *

**Flashback, about 2½ years ago…**

A recent perpetrator escaped. He was a nasty fellow; he was very nasty, actually. He was wanted for raping teenagers that were all under seventeen. One of the women actually escaped his grasp but he ended up killing her. (I was the first person on that scene, it happened about five months before). His name was Robert Hook and he was 45.

"Émile, Rico, quickly, other police have spotted Robert driving a stolen vehicle," Jake interrupted our tennis match on Rico's Wii. "Sorry for interrupting, please you need to get a move on ASAP." We both nodded and quickly rushed out the door, trying not to trip or run into anyone else. We finally made it to our cop car. I hopped into the driver's seat and he hopped into the passenger's seat. I wasted no time getting out of that parking lot.

"Heh, we haven't been on a high-speed chase in a long time!" Rico grinned. "This is exciting!"

"I know!" I grinned. "I love the thrill of the chase and going fast!" I picked up radio in the car. "This is Looker to base, where exactly has Robert been spotted, over?"

"This is Jake. He has been spotted at Fifth Street and Third Street, do you read?"

"Loud and clear, over," I put it back down and turned on the sirens. "Oh how I love pushing that button!"

"You should let me do it next time!"

"I will, I'll let you drive back," I grinned again. I overheard some other cops on the radio.

"We're in pursuit of a stolen black Honda Accord, do you read?"

"I read loud and clear, Tom," Rico grabbed the radio. "What's the plate number?"

"It's 456-FGI," he replied.

"Nice, over," Rico put the radio down. "Hey, let's see how fast that bastard is goin'!" He opened up the glove compartment and took out the radar gun. "I think I see him."

"I think I do too," I nodded. He slightly leaned out the window and aimed the radar gun at the perp's car. I briefly looked over to see that it was flashing 116 mph. I stepped on the gas hard.

"Émile… Émile… y-you're scaring me…"

"S-Sorry, you want to catch him or not? I have to drive past him so you could put the spike strip down," I briefly looked at him. I should not have done that; I looked for too long.

"ÉMILE! Look out!" It was too late: there was nothing I could do – we had slammed in the back of the perp's car, which in turn hit a gasoline truck. I was fine except Rico… he had fainted. I weakly got out of the car and heaved the door open, causing it to come off its hinges and fall onto the ground. Epinephrine (known as 'adrenaline' to Americans) was pulsing through me. I felt like a monster. I was scared.

"I-I know I'm not supposed to do this but…" I could see gasoline leaking from the truck, which could an explosion. I quickly grabbed Rico from underneath and just flat out ran… I ran like hell. I could see that he wasn't breathing… everything behind me exploded, except the perp. I recon he got away. Shrapnel just barely missed me as I continued to run. I was finally far away from everything; I immediately set him down on the ground. "R-Rico… I just wanted you to k-know…" Tears just poured down. "I love you… you are my best friend…," I had to do mouth-to-mouth. Rico woke up and started to moan.

"D-damn Émile… you're the best kisser ever…," he mumbled.

"What the fuck?!" I stopped and gagged. "Rico, I was trying to save…" Before I could say anything else, he had fainted again and stopped breathing. "R-Rico…," I was so scared I started to cry again. "Rico…," I did the same thing again. I quickly stopped because he began to vomit. He slowly sat up.

"Émile…?"

"Rico… I-I was so scared…," I hugged him. He weakly hugged me back.

"Émile… I love you too," he hugged tighter and kissed me on the cheek.

"How about you spend the night at my house?" He nodded but he was too weak to stand. I had to carry him again.

* * *

**Present**

I tried not to cry, so I just held it in. "Come on, let's move on. We need to find a way out of here, especially for Ash and Dawn's sake," I got up. Everyone nodded and we slowly moved on.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is late and merry belated Christmas and happy New Year's!**

**Oh yeah... I don't care what the writers of Pokémon say. Unnatural ageing is just fucking retarded. Ash is 18 while Dawn is 16 in this chapter. I got flamed just because on youtube just because I thought he was at least 14... :'(**

**Oh well, you can say whatever you want. I don't care, really. It's just an opinion.**


	48. Gut feeling

**A/N: What Émile is about to do, never ever try this at home. XD I hope I'm not being influential... **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 48

I took the clip out of my gun and noticed that it was out of bullets. "Damn…," I sighed. I found another clip in my pocket and put it back in.

"Dad… I-I'm starving…"

"I don't feel very good…," Dawn sighed sadly.

I turned around. "Are you all right?" I looked at her. "I'm not a doctor, but I certainly know a lot about emergency medicine."

"I just saw Lucian about three weeks ago… but all right," she slightly nodded. I nodded and walked up to her. I touched her forehead and noticed it was hot.

"I think you have a fever, are you all right?" I blinked. "I don't have a stethoscope, you don't mind, do you?"

"Oh?" She looked at me. I just barely leant against her chest.

"Heart rate normal, breathing normal… Stan," I looked over at him. "Come here, maybe you can see what's wrong?" Stan nodded and walked up. He stared at her body.

"D-dad…," he shuddered. "I-I think there's something wrong with her appendix…"

"O-oh my-my G-God…," I shuddered. "Appendicitis…," I reached into my pocket and got out a tranquiliser dart. "I know I said I didn't have any tranquiliser darts but I do have these… they're used to knock people out. Appendicitis is the rupturing of the appendix… however, I don't know about how to do surgeries. If I do, I could risk getting fired."

"D-dad… th-there's nothing we can do…"

"Hang on…," I got out my cell phone and dialled for Jake. I rang three times. "Jake… please answer, please…"

"Hello?" Jake answered. "Émile…? Is that you, are you all right?"

"J-Jake… r-remember Ash and Dawn?"

"Yeah, I do in fact." I could sense that he nodded. "Is there something wrong with one of them or both of them?"

"J-Jake… I'm really scared. Dawn has appendicitis and there aren't any doctors or hospitals within fifty miles… J-Jake… w-what do I do?" Jake was silent… he was silent for five minutes. "J-Jake… I-I don't want to be fired… Jake…? I have some tranquiliser darts and a knife…"

"Émile… if there's no way for her to fly there, then go ahead… I won't fire you. Now I will walk you through this. I'm an M.D., remember?"

"T-that's right…," I nodded and blinked.

"All right… let's begin. You need to disinfect your hands, if possible." I nodded and got out some iodine and poured it over my hands. "Do you have anything to help stitch up the skin?" I dug around in my pockets and found some string. I also found some rubber gloves and put those on.

"I found some string, will that work?"

"Close enough. Anyway, let's begin. Have Dawn lie down." Dawn nodded and she lied down. "After she does that, you inject her with about 4 cc of the tranquiliser; make sure you inject it into the wrist, as if you were about to undergo surgery, all right?" I nodded. "Oh! I forgot, have her take off all of her clothes, except the usual. Now, after she does that, have someone make sure she's breathing and her heartbeat is normal." We all nodded while Dawn took off her jeans and shirt. I slowly injected 4 cc like what had Jake said. "Is she asleep?" He broke the silence.

"Yes," I replied.

"Make sure she doesn't feel any pain. If she wakes up you inject her immediately, you got that? All right, now take your knife and slowly cut just above the leg and just right of the umbilicus and cut about an inch and three quarters, you got that?"

"Yeah," I nodded. I slowly cut just as he said. She started to bleed. "Jake… what do we do if she bleeds?!"

"Émile… you're doing fine, don't panic. She shouldn't bleed for long, but if she bleeds too much, it means you cut an artery. If you do, she'll bleed to death if you don't pinch the artery with your fingers."

"Now what, Jake?" I asked.

"Now you have to spread the skin open, however, since you don't have a clamp… I don't know how you're going to be able to do this… unless you use Stan to help you."

"I can help," Chloe flew over. I looked up at her.

"But how, hon?" I blinked.

"I see you have a Crobat to help you. Tell Chloe to spread the skin, with her wings, about two and a half inches, you should be able to see the intestines after that."

"I see them," I nodded.

"Good, tell her to keep her wings right where they are now. Now you should see the appendix. It's a small piece of the large intestine; do you see it, Émile?"

"Yes I do, what do I do now?"

"Now… you cut very slowly, only about 3mm (mainly because the appendix is so thin) at a time because if you cut too fast, it'll cause internal bleeding and she'll be dead in less than five minutes."

"Right, got it," I slowly cut as he said. After about five minutes, I got it completely cut off. "Must get… over my fear…," I almost retched. "I got it out, what do I do now?"

"Émile… don't you dare vomit, all right? Now we can get through this. Anyway, we doctors usually have trashcans to throw away organs or jars if someone wants to keep it, I know… that sounds odd but sometimes it's true."

"Jake… this is really starting to bring back a bad memory…," I swallowed hard. Stan and Ash looked at me funny. Seeing the intestines almost reminded me of how I was stabbed and nearly died and how I had to hold my intestines up to my side so they wouldn't be twisted up. Intestines are too gross and too disgusting to describe.

"Émile calm down… the only thing I know you can do is to either bury or burn the appendix."

"Right…," I nodded. "What do I do now?"

"All right… do you know how to sew and do you have a needle?"

"Yeah, I do… I had to tailor one of my buttons and yes, I do have a needle," I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Now tie the string around the needle and 'sew' where you cut out the appendix. This will keep the hole where the missing piece from bleeding out too much. After that, you have to 'sew' the skin back together. A big gaping hole in the side of her will cause infection. Also, if possible, stitch it up to the middle so you can tie the two ends together." I nodded and carefully stitched back the gaping hole from her missing appendix and then slowly took the two ends of the string and tied them together. I made sure it wasn't bleeding. Chloe moved over and I slowly began to stitch back the skin. "Careful, Émile, don't panic."

"I'm not," I continued to stitch the skin. "But Jake, I still don't feel very good you know."

"Émile… no, you need to get over your FEAR, you got that?!"

"Jake… don't yell please… I'm done." I had finished stitching back the skin. "What do I do now?"

"You wait until she wakes up. How are her vitals?"

"Breathing's fine!" Stan nodded.

"Heartbeat's normal," Ash replied calmly.

"How long 'till she wakes up?" I asked.

"We've been talking about 30 minutes… so I would say another 15 minutes," he replied. "Is it OK if I go now? I have another on another line. Bye-bye, Émile. Call me if anything changes."

"Bye Jake, I can't thank you enough," I hung up. Stan and Ash looked at me.

"Dad… w-what happened to you? I heard you mention a bad memory." I picked up Dawn and laid her down in my lap. I sighed deeply, lifted up my shirt, and pointed to the huge, seven and a half inch long scar that ran from my umbilicus to my waist. The two were silent for the longest time. Dawn started to wake up. She was astounded by the silence and about me staring at the ground. I sniffled slightly.

"Fine… I'll tell you what happened…," I sighed.

* * *

**Flashback, 12 years ago**

I was being issued a new gun instead of my Browning HP. Apparently; Cecilia doesn't care too much about them. Rico, Jake, Cecilia were going to get new guns. I turned my old gun in, to her. We were going to get new ones tomorrow. I had worked a long day today, so I decided to go home early.

"Goodnight, Cecilia," I waved.

"Bye Émile, cya later. I'm staying here to catch up on some things."

"Right then, I'll be home if you want to stop by," I smiled. "Cya later," I walked off. "Bye Rico, bye Jake, bye Tory," I waved.

"Bye!" The three said in unison. I put on my heavy coat and walked outside. It was February. The coldest month in all of Veilstone and the worst month to drive a Moped around – I regretted it. I put the thickest gloves on while starting up my Moped. I was indifferent to the cold, so the only way I could tell was to see my breath.

It took me about ten minutes to get home. I sighed hard and unlocked my front door. I was too sleepy to eat. I left the porch light on just in case Cecilia wanted to come by. However, she has a key, so I didn't have to unlock the door.

I had a horrible headache. "Ugh… I'm going to bed guys…," I said to Shaw, Precious, Dendro and Astur. "Return," I returned them. I was too tired to brush my teeth but I did anyway. As usual, it hurt. "Damn… it's too bad ibuprofen doesn't work," I stared at the toilet and then into the mirror. I was too lazy to put on PJs so I just slept in my underwear. I instantly fell asleep…

I must have slept five hours until I heard something. I thought it was just my fridge. I was hungry so I thought 'what the heck might as well get something to eat'. I crept to the fridge only to be confronted by an intruder. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I was too tired and slow to react, he ran towards me and I barely moved out of the way. I could see blood… and my intestines. I punched the bastard in the head while I held onto my side. He fell to the floor and I grabbed his knife. I must have forced the knife into him maybe forty, fifty times. My face, hands and chest were covered in blood; so was the floor, the knife and walls. I walked to the phone and quickly dialled 9-1-1.

"W-we have… an officer d-down…," I collapsed on the floor and vomited.

"What's your address sir?"

"1… 3… 5… 6… Painted Dove Street…, t-tell my beautiful Cecilia t-that I love her…," I almost cried. "T-tell…. Rico, Jake, Tory that I love them t-too…," tears just started pouring while blood continued to spill out. It certainly didn't take them long for them to get to my house.

"Émile?!" Cecilia immediately ran up to me. I could barely see her.

"C-Cecilia… I-I killed so-someone… am-am I fired…?"

"N-no Émile… y-you would have d-died…" I couldn't tell but I think she was starting to cry. She sat down next to me and was somehow able to lift up half my body. Some of my blood and the blood of the other person got onto her too. I continued to hold onto my side while trying not to vomit.

"Oh God Cecilia…," I started to feel vertigo and then threw up in her lap. "I-I love you…," I was dizzy…

* * *

**Present**

"And… that's all I can remember except being in the hospital for three weeks and nearly being out of work for about seven months. During that time is when I became a radio host kind of like Frasier." Dawn got off my lap and dizzily sat down. "You all right? I suppose that drug is still in your system, I bet you have to urinate, don't you?" She nodded weakly. "Dawn, it's all right, I'll help and keep a close watch, all right?" She nodded again, put on her clothes and I helped her get up. "Ash, Stan, stay here and keep guard. Stan nodded and cocked his gun. Dawn and I walked to a clearing and I helped her keep her balance.

"Mr…"

"Don't call me mister," I didn't want to look.

"I can't get my jeans down…"

"Ughhh…!" I wanted to rip my hair out. "Dawn, I don't want to look at you naked!"

"Fine," she huffed. She did her best to get her zipper undone. "Crap… still can't get it…" We both heard some rustling in the bushes and I immediately got my gun out. I cocked it. It popped its head out. It was just a pheasant. It ran off and we both watched it. "I got it," she sighed in relief and I shut my eyes tight.

"You know… I once helped Cecilia do this… but she never cared if I watched… but I'm not watching a 16-year old though…"

"I know what you mean," she zipped her pants back up.

"Are you done?" I asked. "Next time, I'll let Ash do this."

"Yeah, I'm done," she stopped leaning against me and stopped grabbing onto my arms. She then put an arm over my neck and I helped her back. She was doing a lot better than I thought she would. She limped while I walked fine back to where we were. Everyone had fallen asleep, even the Pokémon. Dawn yawned too and I lied her down next to Ash. I knew I would have to keep watch… but I really had to take a leak fairly badly. As a result, I decided to walk behind a tree and looked around to make sure no one was looking. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't groan so hard from it hurting so badly.

"_There must be something I can do…,_" I thought. I heard another rustling noise. I got my gun out and cocked it. I looked around… nothing… I looked to the left… nothing… to the right… nothing… in the sky… nothing… behind me… same. I thought that maybe it might have been a sniper. I took out my infrared goggles and turned down the lighting on it, so I wouldn't burn my retinas. There – in the bushes – not too far from us was a sniper. I aimed and fired straight at it. This woke everyone up. I walked up to make sure the person was dead but I missed…! This was the first time I missed since I was eighteen! The person got up and aimed a bullet straight at my gun – causing it to be knocked out of my hand. "Shit," I got out my hunting knife and waved it in front of his head. Stan smirked and fired straight at the bastard, right in the head. I stood over him and took his weapon. "Stan… can't thank you enough…," I walked over, picked up my gun and hugged Stan tightly. I put the rifle on the ground and took off my infrared goggles.

"Dad… I don't think there's a way to thank you."

"Hugs and love are just fine, Stan," I smiled. "Let's take a look," I looked at the barrel. "I think it's a SIG 551…," I blinked.

"Dad… are you OK?" He blinked.

"C-Cecilia was hit in the nose by one of these rifles… she had a blood nose that bled for HOURS, she needed thirty stitches, it also gave her a black eye and chipped her two front teeth… ugh it was my fault too… I'm the one that showed her how to fire it… I'd rather not talk about it…" Cecilia purred happily and brushed up against me. "Hi Cecilia," I smiled. "Well, shall we move on?"

"Yeah," everyone murmured. I nodded while grabbing the rifle and I put it over my shoulder. Cecilia seemingly sighed and jumped onto my shoulder. Stan happily picked up Astur while Fergie and Chloe flew up as high as possible. Jacob jumped into his shoulders and Pikachu jumped up to Ash's shoulders. Precious followed, as usual.

Weather is unpredictable here. It started to pour. Luckily, we all found a gigantic hole in the ground and stayed there for the night. I let Astur, Precious and Cecilia lie down next to me and Stan let Chloe, Fergie and Jacob lie down next to him. Dawn had a Togekiss and Ash had his Pikachu.

I thought everything was fine until…


	49. Truth

**A/N: OMG it's part two wow! Oh yeah, what Émile failed to mention is that he didn't stab deeply into that person. The person lived but he's currently in jail for assaulting an officer. Also in part 2, he does something beyond your wildest dreams.**

* * *

Chapter 49

The Cerberuss from earlier was sniffing all of us. I wondered if maybe we might have slept in its den. I got out my Taser and everyone started stirring. "Shh!" Everyone nodded and blinked. The creature whined and lied down submissively. This Cerberuss was different. It was fairly tame. "You're not going to hurt us?"

"Why would I? I respect humans and Pokémon. I chose to be vegetarian. But, if you want to catch me, you'll have to battle me though."

"Actually, we'd like to get out of here, but I'd be happy to battle you though," I nodded.

"I'll show you the way out, by the way, my name is Charity," she wagged her tail.

"Thank you," we all said in unison.

"You're welcome," she continued to wag her tail.

"I guess it's stopped raining?" I put my Taser back into my pocket. She moved over and we all crawled out. I tediously brushed myself off. "Charity, I'm Émile, this is Ash, Dawn, Brock, Astur, Cecilia, Precious, Fergie, Chloe, Jacob, Pikachu and Togekiss," I pointed to the respective.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" Astur asked, slightly weary.

"Why would I hurt you? I see that you're injured, what happened?" She blinked and growled softly. Stan picked him up and rubbed his head.

"Astur was shot," he sighed. "They also shot my dad here," he pointed to my side. "They were both shot by these people called Team Havoc."

"Team Havoc…? I think I know what you mean."

"See… we've been trying to find their headquarters, too, but we've given up," I sighed. "It's impossible to find anything here."

"I can't even smell the sent on this gun," Stan sniffed the SIG. "It's inconclusive…"

"I think they were wearing gloves is sure as hell not going to have a liable sent on it," I nodded.

"I know where they are," Charity nodded. "With three heads, I think I should be able to follow the faintest scent, even though they wore gloves," she wagged her tail again and sat down. I showed her the gun.

"Don't worry, I'd never fire it unless we were endangered," I noted. She sniffed the gun and growled deeply. "Is there something wrong?"

"I know who they are. I've watched them slaughter Pokémon and animals right in front of my own eyes. I'd love to see them wiped off the earth."

"You know Charity, I do too," I nodded. "I take it you know where they are?"

"Yeah, it's not too far from here… I don't even go near it though…," she growled deeply again. "I suggest getting your guns out," she looked at us and slowly started to walk. I decided to return everyone jus for their safety. Stan and Dawn thought this was a good idea while Ash let Pikachu hide in his backpack. We began to follow her closely but quickly. The three were lagging behind while I was the only one that was able to keep up.

"Are we almost there?" I broke the silence. I spoke too soon; there was a huge building right in front of us. We stopped to let the others catch up. It took about a minute for them to catch up and I hatched up a plan. It was the easiest and my most used plan. "All right… Ash, Dawn you stay out here while Stan and I crawl through the vents. Charity, you distract them, all right? If you feel you're threatened, you howl as loud as possible and I'll come in find you and shoot the bastards. We all set?"

"Aye," they all replied. Ash and Dawn hid behind two trees while Stan and I found an air vent and Charity burst through the front door. After a few minutes of crawling through the vent we came to a screen, I kicked it, and it scared all of the grunts in the area. We both jumped out.

"Put your hands in the air, you're under arrest for the murder of animals, Pokémon, humans and the innocent civilians such as Mark Bunker and Niles Harris…," I growled deeply. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" The four grunts nodded. I got out four handcuffs and each hand cuffed them one by one. "You escape and you're dead," I cocked my gun. "Stan, you stay here and make sure they don't escape."

"Right Dad," he nodded. He got his gun out and cocked it. I nodded too and walked off. I looked around and out of nowhere, someone knocked me down. He grabbed my gun out of my hands and stuck his gun to my forehead. My eyes widened and I stared at the barrel.

"T-Tony…" He dug the barrel right into my forehead.

"Shut up and walk you murderer…," he growled. He kicked me and I started to walk. I made a faint whistling noise, but just loud enough to Stan to hear it. I told him three days ago that if we were in any kind of danger, I would whistle just loud enough for him to hear it. He kicked me again and shoved me into an open area filled with boxes. Stan immediately came running. "If that person comes any closer I'll blow Émile's brains out." Stan growled and just stood there. "Now we can do this the easy way… either I kill you, or maybe I kill both of you." Stan's arms just shook as he tried to hold his gun. I knew because he didn't have a good aim.

"I could have sworn Michelle arrested you, you bastard…"

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" He dug his gun into my forehead again. I stared at the barrel and began to sweat profusely. I was quite scared.

"_I think I just pissed myself…,_" I thought and gulped hard. There was nothing we could do. Ash and Dawn were outside while Charity was most likely scaring the shit out of the grunts. "_What should I do?_" Staring at the barrel was starting to hurt my eyes. "_Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for You are with me; Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me. Psalms 23:4…,_" I thought repeatedly… maybe twenty, thirty times. He cocked the gun and was about to fire when he got some truth serum out of his pocket. He jabbed it into me and I grunted hard while Stan fainted. That hurt like shit, to be honest.

"Now… let's start… why are you here?" Tony asked while he cocked his gun. I continued to sweat profusely.

"J-Jake sent me to come here and find out what you were doing…"

"Good… now were you going to kill me?"

"If I had the chance, I would."

"That wasn't a very good answer," he shot me in the right foot. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. "This will be a game… like Hangman – except in the opposite direction – you tell me a wrong answer, I'll shoot you in the other foot, then both legs, you body, your neck and lastly, your head. Either way, you should be dead by then. Now the next question, I want a positive answer: tell me about your team members."

"Well… there's Jake, our boss and Head Detective. Then I'm next on the grading system, I'm a First Grade Detective along with Jake, Mitternacht and our fallen best friend Cecilia… Then there's a Second Grade Detective, they're next on the list; it includes Stanford, whom is over there, my fiancé Cassidy and my best friend Rico… There aren't any Third Grade Detectives though… Then there are medical examiners that include Tory, Beau and Rachel. Medical examiners, well, basically look at the dead bodies and perform autopsies and sometimes take care of us when we're feeling a little ill."

* * *

**Mitternacht's POV**

"_Shit, I can't get a clean hit on that bastard Tony…,_" I continued to stare through my sniper rifle. "_I'll just wait until the perfect moment._"

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Nice answers…," he smirked and chuckled evilly. "Now tell me how Cecilia died, did she die because of us?"

"S-She died of AIDS…," I shuddered and he shot me in my other foot.

"Aww I'm sorry, but that wasn't the answer I was looking for… poor little Émile…" I was starting to get used to being shot now. I smirked.

"I'm starting to get used to be shot you know… this is kind of exciting, I haven't been captured like this in thirteen years…," my smirk turned into a grin. I regretted saying that. "I will tell you all about me as long as you cooperate and stop shooting me like that."

"Wrong answer!" He growled and shot me in the right leg. "I will not stop shooting you but I will listen to what you have to say."

"All right… my name is Émile Dakota Caldecutt. I was born in London England on February 15, 1972. My parents are named Siôr and Lucinda. When I was 14, I accidentally had sex with my girlfriend. Oh, my parents kept badgering us about why she was pregnant. We finally acceded that I had accidentally gotten her pregnant. My dad divorced my mom and my dad and I moved to Littleroot Town for a short while. I lost contact with my brother for about 18 years.

"During that time, after I met Rico and became a Pokémon trainer – we moved to Veilstone City, mainly because we were transferred there because our retired but alive boss, Greg sent us to there. I also had a relationship with Rico for about six years. Then around 1992, came along the most beautiful lady in the world at the time – Cecilia Harris… I fell out of love with Rico and started to fall in love with Cecilia… She had caught her ex-husband's killer, McGillivray, whose first name I forget. We watched our first lethal injection together and, we had never seen one before… Cecilia and I stared at each other and we never even looked at the person dying…

"Cecilia and I became fast friends just shortly after that. She invited me to come to her house and she seduced me by taking off her clothes and giving me an erection. I too, seduced her by taking off my clothes. By Jove! That was probably the best sex (other than with Cassidy) that I had ever had. We each gave each other our house keys so we could come in any time we wanted to. I loved her…

"On February 26, 1997, I went home early and tired; falling asleep instantly. I heard a noise that I thought was either my fridge or Cecilia. I got up and turned on the kitchen light – it was an intruder! I was too tired to react and he slashed me all the way from my umbilicus to my waist. I punched the person and he fell. I blindly jabbed his knife into him, but I wasn't looking as to where I was stabbing him. He somehow lived even though the person's blood was all over my face, body, walls and floor. I immediately called 9-1-1 and Cecilia got there before I could drag myself across the floor. I nearly died in her lap before the EMTs got there. That's all I remember because it was so traumatic… except the fact that I was out of work for seven months and that I was in the hospital for three weeks.

"On January, 15, 2003, I got a call to Cecilia for me to come to the hospital. 'It's just the flu' I repeated. Well it wasn't… she had AIDS. She never knew it at the time but I do remember her taking a medication for about a month before she died. She died in my arms around 3:00 PM and her last words were 'Émile… I love you'," I tried to keep the tears back. "Just shortly (about seven months) after the Team Galactic incident, I felt so depressed that I thought I would try to commit suicide. I wrote a letter to Cassidy, Rico, my son and everyone that I knew. After I wrote the letter, I grabbed my medieval sword that I was going to jab through my heart but I decided to jab it through my arm. I sliced from my elbow to my wrist. All I can remember is screaming bloody murder and Rico somehow saving my life. Because I had been such a dumbass, he decided to ignore me for three weeks.

"Those were the worst three weeks of my life. Every time I tried to say 'hello' or a nice greeting, he would just plug up his ears and 'hmphed' at me. He probably would have ignored me longer than three weeks if he hadn't been diagnosed with leukaemia. I saved his life by giving away some of my bone marrow. Ugh, I was sick as a dog after that. I had to have some antibiotics because there was an infection in my kidneys afterwards," I watched for any microexpressions. I could tell he was enjoying this though. "Anyway, he stopped ignoring me and I resumed my life. My life remained fairly still. I was fighting crime, going on high-speed chases (I love the thrill of going over 100 mph), going through court, protecting others, etc. My life was normal until the summer of last year (June 30, 2008) when Rico and I were called to bust an illegal prostitution, which is banned in uptown Veilstone City. One of the hookers begged me to have sex with her so I accepted it. She injected me with Temazepam and some other drug (most likely an NSAID like Vicodin). I noticed that it didn't hurt when I was laid. It wasn't enjoyable as Cassidy or Cecilia…" He cocked his head. "And I eventually meet up with Stanford and Cassidy again – here I am now." It was as much as I could tell him. I had no idea what he was going to do next and the truth serum started to wear off because I was sweating profusely and maybe even pissed myself (mainly because I had been shot three times). I seized the opportunity when he turned around and looked at Stan. I quickly stood up and punched him hard in the jaw while I got my gun back. He stood up and aimed at me. I aimed at fired at him… only two hear two shell casings hit the ground. I looked around heard a sigh.

"Phew," Mitternacht jumped down from her perch.

"Mitternacht…?" I blinked.

"Yeah. I heard the whole story… I've been up there for an hour. I saw you guys coming and I snuck in because I knew Tony would capture you."

Stan finally woke up and rubbed his head. "W-what happened…?"

"You fainted, I don't know why," I shrugged. "I pretty much told my life story to that bastard," I shrugged. "Oh well, he's dead and most likely burning in hell. I hope. Come along," I limped. "Oh shit, you know what, I had forgotten I had been shot three times…"

"And why did you say you were enjoying it?" She blinked.

"It was the truth serum," I chuckled. I patted her back. "Mitternacht, there's something I've always wanted to ask…"

* * *

**A/N: ****_Yeahhhhh!_**

**We don't get fooled again! We don't get fooled again!**

**No, no!**

**Lol jk, I just had to – that song is stuck in my head! I watched last night's **_**CSI: Miami**_** episode and the pilot of **_**NY**_**/47****th**** of **_**Miami**_** – best episode I've seen so far!!! I love Horatio and Mac. Best characters ever.**


	50. Liberty

Chapter 50

"What is it, then?" Mitternacht blinked.

"Maykala… I don't know how to begin to even start…"

"Émile… it's all right."

"I think Cecilia died of liver failure not AIDS… I want to go back in time and save her. Is it possible to do that?" Stan and Maykala gasped. "Hang on, I'll call Rico and see if he's near his laptop or not," I got out my cell phone and quickly dialled for him.

"Hello?" He answered. "Émile?"

"Rico, do you have your laptop with you?"

"Yeah, I do, is there something you need?"

"Well you're our expert hacker. I need you to hack into Jubilife's medical records, specifically Cecilia Harris. I want to see if she really did die of AIDS like what the doctors said to me. I think maybe she may have died of liver failure."

"All right, getting permission from Jake…" I could hear him typing a mile a minute. "Yes, we have permission… currently hacking," he grinned; I could sense it.

My cell phone made a ringing noise. "Hang on Rico, there's someone on the other line, call ya back," I hung up and answered the other call. "Hello? Dad?"

"É-Émile… I've been shot…"

"D-Dad… where were you shot?"

"I was shot in arm…"

"By whom?"

"By your idiot mother and my idiot ex-wife!" He growled. "Ow hey!"

"I guess you're in the hospital, then?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm being examined by Tony," he replied. "Ow dammit watch it with the alcohol and the tweezers!"

"Dad… let Tony do his job, he most likely wants to take the bullet out and examine it. By the way, is Mum in custody?"

"Yeah she is… they're questioning her right now."

"Good. All right, I have to go now; I have to call Rico back. Bye Dad, love you."

"Bye, I love you too," he hung up.

"I-I heard everything…," Stan sighed.

"M-me too…," she sighed.

"Thanks…," I said softly and called Rico back. "Rico… my dad has been shot, did you know about that?"

"No, I swear to God I didn't, I just found out too," he sighed. "I couldn't call you because your line was busy."

"What did you find out?" I sighed too.

"Well it turns out the doctors_ did_ lie to you. She did die of liver failure. For the most part, she was so dehydrated that the medicine in her body wasn't metabolising correctly nor were being absorbed either. She basically died of liver and kidney failure."

"Thank you very much Rico. That's enough evidence to sue that fucking hospital. I'll see you in about three hours. Bye Rico."

"Bye Émile, see you soon," he hung up.

"If I can't get my Cecilia back, I'll sue that hospital. That would be considered malpractice." I wasn't sure what to do really.

* * *

**Six minutes before**

**Rico's POV**

"Yes, I would like to see if I can get a hold of your medical records. I'm with the FBI," I lied.

"I'm sorry, I don't care if you're with the FBI, we don't allow people to see medical records."

"Oh since you won't let me…," I started typing. "You see that little cursor move by itself, well that's me. I will show off the porn that you downloaded to your boss, how'd you like that?" I smirked. The person cried and hung up. "Yep," I grinned when I found the medical records. "Oh my God… t-they did lie to Émile…"

"Argh…" I heard a recognisable voice. I turned around to see Émile's dad, Siôr. "Can't believe that bitch shot me with a BB gun…" Tory was helping him down to the morgue. Siôr picked up his cell phone and dialled a number – most likely Émile.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

**Present**

I noticed as we were walking out that the sun was shining brightly. I put on some awesome sunglasses and posed like Horatio Caine. I walked out to see Charity but she was limping. "Ash, Dawn, come on out now." They both slowly came out. "I see the shoreline that leads to Serpent City. There should be a small plane that'll take us back to Veilstone," I looked at Stan. "Do you want to come with us or stay?"

"I think we're staying," Ash replied. "Right?" He looked at Dawn.

"Right… I love this place. I think we'll go ahead and go to Serpent City."

"Great, just so you know, it's a submarine ride," I replied. "Serpent City is underwater. Oh yeah, Dawn, I suggest getting to doctor just as soon as you get there."

* * *

**Siôr's POV**

"Oh crap… watch it please!" I groaned.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get all of the little BBs out," Tory sighed. "Hold still please!"

* * *

**Stan's POV**

We all said goodbye to Ash, Dawn and Mitternacht. Mitternacht said that she would meet us later in Veilstone and help Dad. Poor Charity though, she was limping. Dad did his best to wrap a bandage around her leg. She whined the whole time but she respected him.

"If you come with us, we can help you further; maybe even get the bullet out of your leg," he rubbed one of her heads. We had made it to the shoreline. It was mostly sandy with sand dunes and grass growing along the shoreline. Even the water smelt salty. "There's our plane," he pointed.

"Nice plane," I grinned.

"Émile!" Someone waved.

"Hey Greg!" Dad waved back and smiled. "Thank you so much for picking us up."

"You're welcome Émile; it's been a few years. This must Stanford, right?" Greg rubbed my head.

"Yes, I'm Stanford. Nice to meet you," I smiled. He held out his hand and I shook it. Charity slowly walked up and whined.

"We have a situation, Greg. I know you're a CSI now, but I know that you can take care of Pokémon, too. Please?" Dad looked at him.

"I'll see what I can do then," he replied. He knelt down at Charity's level and carefully unwrapped the bandage from around her leg. ".44 calibre bullet… that's all I can tell for now."

"Looks like quite an injury," I sighed and rubbed her head.

"Now, Charity, the only way we can help you is if you go into this poke ball, all right?" Dad set one on the ground. She wagged her tail while cocking her head. She tapped it with her left paw and she was de-materialised. It wobbled slightly and finally clicked. We both smiled and him and high-fived.

"Ready to board?" Greg asked.

"Yes," we both said in unison. He hopped in and we jumped in after him. His plane was nice – it may be small, but it looked handy. It was a small plane with a propeller. It was gaudy, with a shade of white and yellow with an eagle painted on its side. I sighed and grinned. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them. I saw that we were already off the ground.

"Say, where's Sol?" Dad asked.

"He should be sleeping in the back," Greg replied. He had spoken too soon; a large Absol that seemed to be unusually coloured walked up and yawned. It appeared to have a grey and white coat with a bushy tail and even his paws were coloured black. I had no idea what it was. He leapt up into one of the extra seats and wagged his tail. "He doesn't talk much. He's usually quiet when we're flying through the sky. Oh yeah, he's part Mightyena in case you were wondering, Stan. I could see it in your eyes."

"Oh yeah I had forgotten about that. Anyway, Greg is a behavioural analyst and he can read microexpressions just like I can."

* * *

**Sol's POV**

While the humans Stan, Émile and my Master, Greg were talking, I just sat and stared at them. I wagged my tail and panted happily. I didn't want anyone to know that I was once human, but I could sense something in Stan's eyes. I think he knew that I was a reborn. I definitely didn't feel like talking because of my uptown New York accent that somehow transferred when I became a Pokémon.

"How'd you like to come on out, Cecilia?" Émile grinned.

"You can come on out too, Jacob," Stan grinned.

"_Cecilia…? W-where have I heard that name before…?_" I thought. The two humans both let out their Pokémon. One of them (presumably Cecilia) was a small Luxio that only stood half the height of a regular Luxio. The other (presumably Jacob) was a Jolteon with black legs and he was slightly larger than the normal Jolteon. They too were reborns. Something caught my eye… it was Cecilia… w-where had I seen her before?

"N-Niles…," she gasped and fell with a plunk. Stan and Émile gasped.

"Did she say Niles?" Émile blinked.

"I-I think so," Stan shrugged. Jacob desperately tried to wake her up as he panicked.

"C-Cecilia…," I fainted too. Everyone gasped this time as I fell into a deep state of unconsciousness…

* * *

I was out for what seemed like hours. We had arrived in Veilstone City like what Greg had said.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Is he all right?" I asked Greg.

"I think so. I think he was so shocked that he fainted, but I don't know," he shrugged.

"I'm so glad we're in Veilstone now," Stan sighed. My stomach got the best of me.

"I'm starving," I groaned. Greg's pager beeped.

"Oh damn… I'm so sorry, there's an emergency at the police station in Serpent City. I'm so sorry that I have to leave so quickly…," he sighed.

"Greg," I put my hand on his shoulder. "Please don't worry about it, all right? You can come and visit us any time you want to," I nodded. I looked down at the sad and frowning Niles. It looked as if he was crying. I sighed sadly. "I think… Sol wants to stay here. I can't be a hundred percent sure but I think Sol is actually Niles…"

"Wait… you mean the Niles?" He whispered. I nodded.

"Yes. They're called reborns. I don't really know how to describe them, except that they're humans that after they die they become a Pokémon," I whispered back.

"All right, you can stay for a few days, Niles," he smiled. Stan and I smiled too and Niles started jumping up and down happily. I wasn't sure whether to go back in time and help save her. I mentally sighed. "Émile, Stan… it's nice seeing you," he shook our hands.

"Greg… how'd you like to have dinner on your birthday?" I asked.

"Émile… I'd love to!" He grinned. "Thank you, bye."

"Thank you," we both said unison.

"You're welcome," he waved and hopped into his plane. Jacob was feeling a little down, for obvious reasons. It had hit me: why was this Jolteon named Jacob?

"S-Stan… w-why is this Jolteon named J-Jacob?" I stuttered slightly.

"I don't know, I think he was brutally stabbed to death, beheaded and dismembered," Stan shrugged. "Hang on, don't tell me…"

"S-Stan… t-that's how Jake's son died," I blinked and tried not to faint from being so shocked. I wiped the sweat off my head and sighed deeply. Stan was shocked too. I think he tried his best not to faint either. I believe I suffer from vasovagal syncope, in which the person faints after seeing blood, vomits, stress, hunger, standing up too quickly, etc (sometimes even after/during urination/defecation – I'm glad I don't have that!). Stan must suffer from it, too. I sighed again and looked at him. Jacob was just staring off into space. "Jacob," I knelt down next to him. "I think maybe there's someone that wants to see you."

"Umm… okay…," Jacob replied solemnly and quietly…

"All right, let's go guys," I grinned. "The body of Tony LeGue should be at the morgue by now. Would you like to see an autopsy, Stan?" I smirked.

"Hmm… yeah I wouldn't mind," he nodded.

"Well, come along," I started to walk off. Stan along with the three Pokémon started to follow us. Niles and Cecilia happily ran around in front of us while Jacob lagged behind. "The IP station isn't too far from where we are right now and it's close to the airstrip, too." Stan nodded and we were silent the whole time. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I'm calling in compliance that in fact some of your sperm has been used."

"Whoa… wait, really?" I blinked. I wanted to face palm her for calling right in the middle of the busy uptown in which someone might hear me. I blushed and sighed deeply. Even Stan, whom was watching the three Pokémon, even noticed.

"Would you like to know the name of the couple?"

"No thank you… maybe some other time…," I continued to blush.

"All right sir, bye, have a nice day," the lady hung up. I slowly closed my cell phone and sighed frustratingly.

"Boy… that was embarrassing…"

"Umm… are you all right?" Stan blinked.

"Yeah… it's too embarrassing for me to talk about. You can blame Rico if you want to. It's his idea/fault."

"You can tell me if you want to…"

"Fine, but I am _not _telling a flashback, it's too embarrassing!" I blushed again. "Like I said before, it was Rico's fault. He told me that I should be a sperm donor before I get a vasectomy. Oh, God, I blushed the whole time I was at the sperm bank. Of course, the only way to get semen is to masturbate… which is extremely embarrassing because they play porn videos… ugh…," I shuddered. "It was very humiliating too…"

"I-I can imagine…," he nodded. "I used to ejaculate in front of Jade and Marie but what you've said doesn't even seem as worse as what I've been through…" Our stomachs rumbled again.

"Let's get something from the vending machine…," I grinned because we were already there. I opened the door and allowed the three Pokémon and Stan to walk in through it. "Rico!" I called.

"Émile…?" Rico poked his head out from his office. "Émile!" He grinned and ran up to me, hugging me tightly. I smiled and hugged him tightly back.

"Rico… I haven't told this to Jake yet, but I'm promoting you to First Grade Detective. I want to thank you for help solving how Cecilia died." I don't know what happened next, except the fact that he fell to his knees and happily snivelled.

"Émile… I don't know what _to _say…," he slowly stood up and hugged me so tightly that I chocked/gagged (damn, why does that always happen to me?!).

"R-Rico… y-you can l-let go, I want to see my father now…," I gagged. He blinked and let go. He did something that took me by surprise: he kissed me smack-dab on the lips. It wasn't anything like the kiss he did when I had saved his life about a year ago. No, this was different. This one was smooth… as if he meant it. I mean _really _meant it. I moaned slightly. I hadn't been kissed quite like this in a long time. He finally stopped and patted me on the back. "Come on, let's see Dad now," I looked at everyone. "But first, I think someone might want to see you, Jacob," I walked up to Jake's office and tapped on the door three times. I peeked in to see that he wasn't there. "Oh I think I know where he is."

"Where is he, then?" Stan asked.

"I think he's down at the morgue. I don't think I need my nose plug anymore. I got over my fear of internal organs," I grinned. "Come on, follow me, you've never been down there yet." He looked and smiled at me. Rico snuck up on me and…

"Boo!" He jumped out of nowhere.

"Ahh!" I jumped. "Rico don't do that!"

"I got you, as always! You yeah, you should see the length of Tony's penis! It's ginormous!"

"Well, I don't believe you until I see it!" I rubbed his head.

"How long is a human penis anyway? I forgot…," Niles wagged his tail. I chuckled.

"Niles, I'd have to kill you if I told you," I replied sarcastically. I started to walk down the stairs.

"Hey, isn't that Greg's Pokémon, Sol?" Rico asked.

"Yeah it is, but you won't believe me. His real name is Niles," I replied.

"Whoa… the Niles Harris…?" He blinked. I nodded and he gasped. Stan grinned and was already at the bottom of the stairwell. Rico and I were silent the whole time until we got to the bottom of the stairwell. I looked around to see Tony, a skinned Pachirisu (I remember that, it died naturally, someone wanted us to preserve it and Tory is good at these kinds of things).

"Tory, where are you?" I called. "Beau, Rachel?" I called.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

I heard a strange moaning noise. "Dad… what's that moaning noise?"

Dad put his hand in his forehead. "Probably Beau and Rachel making out again… let's leave them alone. Tory has to be somewhere down here." We both looked around and Rico walked up to a body and uncovered it. We both walked up and looked at him.

"Damn," I blinked.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Whoa…! Rico, you were right!" I sniggered. "Damn that is huge…"

"Haha I told you! In your face!" Rico grinned. "In… your… face!" Rico laughed his ass off. I found a ruler and measured it.

"Damn! I don't even want to imagine it when it's erect!" I blinked. It was 19.9 cm or 7.8 inches. "Damn it must be at least 9 inches when erect!" I sneered.

"I don't want to imagine it either," Rico nodded.

"Damn that is huge," Stan's eyes were as wide as pie saucers.

"I see you're admiring the length," Tory chuckled sarcastically while walking in the room. He patted Dad on the back. "Your dad got shot by a BB gun. I had to take out each of the little BBs out. It was tedious and annoying."

"Dad! I'm so glad you're all right," I hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged me tightly back. We let go. "Say, where is everyone?"

"I think they're at the park," he replied. "How's my little grandson, huh?" He rubbed Stan's head.

"Great, thank you so much for asking," Stan smiled brightly. "How are you after this ordeal?"

"You're welcome kiddo. I feel better now, even though it really hurt," he rubbed his arm.

"Dad come here, got something to show you if it doesn't offend you," I picked the ruler again and walked to Tony's body. He gasped and sniggered.

"Wow that's huge," he blinked.

Tory sighed. "I have to get back to working on this Pachirisu…," he walked over to it. "Almost done though, I just need some cardboard and wires to support it and then I'll be finished."

"Looks great so far," Rico grinned.

"Yeah, it does," Stan smiled. "It's certainly cute." Dad and I nodded.

"Thank you everyone," he smiled.

"You're welcome," we all replied.

"So, where's Jake?" I asked Dad.

"He's at a crime scene or at home right now, I think," Dad replied. "I don't remember what he had said."

"Not for long," a familiar voice said. I turned around to see Jake.

"Jake!" I grinned. "How are you?"

"Great, thank you," he looked down to see Niles, Cecilia and Jacob.

"D-dad…," Jacob gasped and nearly fainted. "Dad…," he cried.

"Umm… is that Jolteon all right," he picked up Jacob.

"Jake… you're not going to believe me but that's your son. They're called reborns…," I wasn't too sure what to say. Tory gasped. "This is Cecilia and this is Niles," I pointed to them.

"Wait… _what_?" Jake almost fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Made to over 3000 words like I wanted to XD. Oh yeah, sorry, I'm not good at describing people except the fact that Greg looks like Leroy Jethro Gibbs (played by Mark Harmon). Look him up!**


	51. Shootout

Chapter 51

"T-this Jolteon is my son?" Jake was a little bit hysterical. He collapsed on his knees and just burst into wailing. I would do the same. I knew for years that he was _very _hurt by what happened. I also knew that he held his tears in whenever he was at work and sometimes he would go home just to cry. I know because I went by his house once because he had forgotten his coat. When he opened the door, he was trying his best to wipe all the tears off his face and suck all the snot back up his nose. He stood up and stopped crying. We all hugged him tightly.

"Jake… you can have him," Stan handed Jacob's poke ball to him. I grinned happily.

"Y-you mean it?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Stan… I don't know what to even say. You're promoted to First Grade Detective." Eyes bulging, he hugged Jake tightly.

"Thank you…," he whispered.

"You're welcome." Jake's little Growlithe, Florine walked up and growled slightly. "Florine, shh…," I shushed her. "Anyway, how would you Pokémon like to go out in the garden?" Niles wagged his tail happily.

"Stan, I could show you what Niles can do… it's interesting and unique," I smiled. "But… it's a surprise so come along."

* * *

We all walked outside, even Tory. He put on his sunglasses and relaxed in one of the lawn chairs put out there. We decided to let all of our Pokémon out. Even Tory obliged and let his Swellow aka Breezy out (apparently, he's had her since he was ten). I had completely forgotten about Astur and Charity. Tory groaned and quickly took the bullets out. Charity howled and Astur sang happily. He could actually fly now and she could now walk properly. I watched all of the birds happily fly around.

"I hope everyone gets back soon, are you sure they're still in this town?" I blinked.

"Not for long…," Cassidy's lips landed on mine.

"Marie!" Stan grinned and she tackled him, causing him to fall onto the ground. I looked at Cassidy in the eyes.

"Damn Cassidy, why couldn't you have done that?" I whispered.

"Hey who's this cutie?" Jade sniggered. Tory blushed so hard that everyone noticed. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to say that aloud. So, what's your name?"

"Tory… Tory Wells…," he grinned. "What's your name?"

"Jade Caldecutt-Abbey," she replied, smirking. "Yeah I took my mother's name…"

"Jade… wow that's a lovely name…," he smiled and winked at her. She blushed hard, no doubt. Rico's Altaria (actually, he used to belong to Cecilia), Draco perched next to Fergie.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

I looked over at Tory, "_jackpot… Tory's getting an erection… not surprising - Jade's fucking hot,_" I thought. "Where's Jasper?" Granddad put his hand on my shoulder.

"I allowed him to stay here, in Sinnoh and help around my lab, is that all right with you?" He asked.

"Yeah that's fine, I'm sure he'd love to do that… oh yeah, are Roark and Maylene back home?"

"Yeah they went home for awhile, they said that they'd love to meet you for dinner later," he smiled.

"You mean tonight?" I blinked.

"Yeah," he replied. "They want Marie and you to come to a double date tonight."

"Whoa really?" I grinned. "We should get our tails over to their house," I looked straight into her eyes.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"I wanna go out on a date…," I mumbled.

"Huh?" Tory looked at me.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything…"

"I could have sworn you said 'I wanna go out on a date'…"

"Uh… maybe?"

"Jade… I would love to go out on a date with you… I-I've never had a girlfriend…," he blushed and twiddled his thumbs. "Except once… and I found out a few days later that she was my cousin…"

I blushed again. "Tory you're going to kill me and this is really embarrassing…"

"W-what is it?"

"N-no… y-you'll hate me…," I whispered and sighed.

"W-why would I hate you?"

"Because it's embarrassing…" He put his hand on my face and kissed me deeply. "_Wow that was fast…_"

"Nothing's too embarrassing for me… I've been through a lot…"

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Hey… just wondering if you have to take a crap?" She whispered jokingly.

"W-what? That was a random question…," I whispered back while blinking. "Plus I haven't eaten much of anything lately…," I rubbed my stomach. "But if you want sex on the toilet I'd be happy to," I winked. She giggled.

Jake picked up his radio. None of us was paying attention to what was going on. "R-requesting backup…," someone said weakly via radio. "Shots are being fired! Our lab is being hijacked!"

"Where are you?" Jake asked.

"Were on 15th and 150th street! You know where Eagle Drug Enforcement is, right?!"

"Yes, I do," he looked at me. "Émile, Rico, Cassidy, Stanford – go, go, go!" He commanded. "Everyone else, please stay here." We all nodded and everyone followed me (despite the fact that I'm about three times faster than they are). I almost dropped my keys getting them out of my pocket.

"Just hop in, doesn't matter which side any of you go on!" I immediately started the car and everyone crammed in. "Stanford turn on the siren please!" I immediately drove away and he gasped while turning on the siren. I just pushed on the gas pedal without hesitation. I must have gone 100 mph. I barred my teeth. It took us five minutes to get there and I didn't even hesitate to put it in park. "OUT, OUT NOW – GO!" I jumped out and immediately cocked my gun. We all ran as fast as we could inside. "Shh! There could be a shootout!" I whispered.

I listened closely for bullets as we walked around the building. "Clear!" Stan shouted.

"Clear!" Cassidy shouted too.

"It's clear in here!" Rico called. I found a sign that pointed to the direction of the lab.

"Come on, this way," I waved my arm and everyone followed. I punched the elevator button. "Shit… come, let's go down the stairs," I ran to the stairs as fast as I could and ran down them, nearly tripping. Running down the stairs is an idiosyncrasy to me. I'm not used to it nor do I do it very often. I could hear hundreds of shots being fired. We all ducked down and hid behind a table tilted sideways. I crawled over to see a man down. "How is he?" I asked.

"Not… too good…," someone replied. "I'm Detective Little… I work here and th-this is my partner, Detective Blackwood…"

"Your partner will be fine…," I nodded and smiled. I took a look around and all of the people firing. I picked up my radio. "I need an EMT ASAP at 15th and 150th… Eagle Drug Enforcement! Shots are being fired! We have an officer DOWN!"

"We'll be there just as soon as possible," someone on the other end replied.

"Thank you…," I whispered back.

"W-what should we do?" Stan looked at us.

"Hold your ground and your fire unless someone shoots us, you got that?" I whispered back. They all nodded. A bullet went right through the table and landed in my lap. "Damn… that was close… I don't think this table will hold up much longer…," I quickly peeked through the hole the bullet made. I took my knife and carved a hole in which I could at least stick the barrel of my gun through it and so I could at least see where I was shooting, too. "Come on, let's get these bastards before they kill anyone else! Fire at will!" Everyone started firing, even Det. Little did, too. I heard groans as the men on the opposite side started falling to the ground. One bullet barely grazed my head.

"D-dad…!"

"S-Stan… I'm fine…," I groaned. "It just nicked my hair," I sighed in relief. I turned around and picked up the pieces of hair that were missing. "See? I'm fine." Everyone sighed in relief. I heard several voices and turned around to see the SWAT team and their bulletproof shields. "SWAT team! Thank God you're here…," I grinned. The EMTs arrived too.

"Is it safe in here?" An EMT asked. "Oh never mind," he quickly ran up to Det. Blackwood. Two more people carried in a backboard. They immediately lifted him onto it and they quickly ran off. The SWAT team got everything under control. Two people were dead but I noticed that some of them were missing, too.

"S-Shit… two of them are missing!" I growled.

"I-I know… I swear to God I counted six," Cassidy blinked.

"M-Me too…," Stan replied. The SWAT team were able to take their guns – that was my cue to handcuff them.

"All right, come along…," I pushed them.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"Oh shit this is bad…," my eyes widened. I ran down to the lab as fast as possible. As usual, I found Beau and Rachel in the storage closet, having sex, as usual. "Beau, Rachel, get up!"

"Dammit, you could have knocked!" Rachel growled.

"Dammit, why do you two have sex all the time? Why don't you go to your house to do it?" I retorted. "Hurry and get dressed, the lab is going to be hijacked, according to Émile."

"Hijacked…?" Beau blinked.

"Yes… hijacked, now come on!" I growled and slammed the door.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Come on, we have to get back to the headquarters… Stan… just about a week before I met you we had a huge drug bust. We're in the process of tagging it and sending it to America's DEA (or Drug Enforcement Administration). We've only sent about half of it to them… It was the largest drug bust in fifteen years; it was worth about 1.9 million dollars, no doubt."

"Oh-h my God…," Stan gagged.

"I-I know…," I sighed. "I think these people are involved in it. Come on, we need to get a move on!" I ran as fast as I could. Detective Little waved at me.

"Sir… umm I don't know what your name is… but-but my partner and I want to work for you…"

"I'm Émile Caldecutt… and-and you want to work for me?" I blinked. Stan, Rico and Cassidy gasped as they walked up. "All right. You might have to talk to Jake first but I'm sure he won't mind."

"Émile… you can call me Ivan…," he held out his hand and we all shook it.

"I'm Cassidy Connolly," she smiled.

"Stan Caldecutt," he smiled brightly.

"Rico Abandonato," he smiled.

"My partner's first name is Ace… OK, it looks like I have to go now… but I'll be back all right?" He climbed into the ambulance. "Bye everyone, nice meeting ya'll."

"Bye, nice meet you too!" We all called as the EMTs shut the back doors.

"Come on, let's get back before the criminals do," I ran to the car. Everyone jumped in and I didn't hesitate to step on the gas. It took us the same amount of time to get back. We all snuck in through the back.

"This is Champ to Boss, where are you? Are you all right?"

"Champ, Looker, Cassiopeia, Bullet (which is actually Stan's new nickname)… Toucan (Tory, because of his habit of eating tons of fruit), Caine (Beau – because he looks like Horatio Caine) and Goldie (Rachel, because of her golden hair) and I are fine… and we're in the lab as well as Siôr, Marie and Jade. Where are you?"

"We're in the back entrance, we'll be there in two minutes," I replied. "Signing off," I turned the radio off. We all walked quiet as a mouse. I held my breath. We had finally made it to the lab – everyone was holding their ground and had guns in their hands. They were ready… they were ready to shoot. Jake nodded and we walked over.

"Looker, Cassiopeia, Champ, Bullet – go around to the front. We'll stay here," Jake commanded. We all nodded and slowly walked to the front. Rico and I leaned against one wall while Cassidy and Stan leaned on the opposite side. I saw a shadow and I could hear footsteps. I nodded and we all stepped out of our spots.

"You're under arrest!" I held my gun up to them. One of them held a gun up to me. "Drop your weapon!" He didn't and fired at me but missed. I growled and fired back and he landed with a thud. The other person was about to fire, Cassidy fired, and he landed with a thud. I looked at Stan. "Stan… don't be afraid to shoot… I could have died just now. I had to tell Rico that a long time ago. Do not be afraid to fire when your life is in danger." He rolled, trying to find the right words.

* * *

I told Jake about Detectives Little and Blackwood. I told about how I saved Little's life and about how they wanted to be a part of our team. Jake just chuckled, smiled and agreed.

"Stan, let's go back outside, I forgot to show you what Niles can do," I smiled. He grinned and he followed me outside to the garden. I had remembered everyone was still out there. Everyone saw that we had come back out and ran up to us. Stan's newest Pokémon seemed to be very happy. Skywing squawked happily.

"I knew you'd be all right!" She grinned.

"Niles," I smiled and he wagged his tail happily. "Niles, Rock Climb!" I pointed to the small cliff not too far from where we were standing. Niles smirked and ran up to the cliff. The short stubby claws grew while glowing white. He growled slightly and ran across the rocks. Turtwig, Piplup and Chimchar looked at Niles curiously.

"You want to try guys?" Stan smiled. "I bet Niles can help."

"Hey, wonder why they don't talk much?" I furrowed my brow. "I mean, they're so quiet. Hmm…"

"Yeah I noticed that too, I hope they aren't mute like Adela is…"

"We can talk," said his Gible. "We choose not to because we're not sure what to say."

"Yeah, that's right," Piplup nodded.

"So, what are all of your guys' names?" He asked.

"I'm Prince," the Piplup said. "This is Sylvan," he pointed to the Turtwig. "This is Brenton, Lachlan, Sir William, CJ, Pom (which is Adela's son), Stella and Rónán," he pointed to Chimchar, Rhyhorn, Gallade, Gible, Aipom, Shinx and Glaceon respectively.

"Adela had a son?" I blinked.

"Y-yeah… s-she was raped by one of the humans that held us captive… I-I remembered everything quite clearly…," Prince shuddered.

"A human raping a Pokémon?" I shuddered. "T-that means Pom is a Pokemorph…"

"Yeah, kind of like Lucian's son, Chomp," Stan grinned. "He's really cool, next time you or we visit him, you should check Chomp out. I'd love to have a Pokémon like him! I hope you evolve CJ!" CJ purred slightly.

"I hope so too," he replied.

"If you really want us to evolve, we'll have to train," Stella nodded.

"Right, we'll do that tomorrow, is that all right with you guys?" Stan asked. Everyone made their respective sounds. "Well then, we'll see about tomorrow then. It's only if I'm not busy."

My stomach roared and it made me flinch slightly. "We haven't eaten anything in a long time…"

"I know…," his stomach did the same. Jake walked up and scared me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Shit Jake, you fucking scared me! Why did you do that?"

"Just coming out here to tell you I made dinner," he replied. Stan's eyes widened and he immediately walked back in.

"Goodnight guys," he said to all of the Pokémon.

"Stan's starving, I wouldn't blame him," I nodded. "I guess you guys can stay out here, being surrounded by the building. Do you think?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they should be fine, but if you guys don't feel safe, there's always the doggy door you can walk through. Also, there are some berries growing if you want any." They all looked at him curiously and happily. "All right, I'll show you what I cooked."

"Mmm… I can see what's coming…"

* * *

Sadly, Dad had to go home, for obvious reasons. He didn't want Jasper to be too terribly lonely. I think he was coming back, though.

"Damn Jake, that was good… how'd you know I love rigatoni so much?" I grinned.

"I don't know, I tend to see it a lot when you eat at your desk," he replied.

* * *

"Dad… do you spend the night here?" Stan asked.

"Umm… yeah, is there something wrong with that?" I spun around in my chair.

"J-just wondering…"

"It's ever since I was stabbed… Stan. It's just I'm not comfortable there… I'm so used to sleeping in my office. Jake sleeps in his office a lot too because it gives him bad memories when he goes home. He lost his wife (to divorce) and his son. Rico stays here as well, mainly because he has no one to talk to when goes home and he really loves me to death. We're inseparable."

"Hey Émile, I'm heading out," Tory knocked on my office door. He had Jade in his arms. I knew what the two wanted (but especially Tory himself).

"Bye uncle Émile, bye Stan," she winked.

"Bye Little Sis, bye Tory, see you tomorrow," Stan smiled.

"See you tomorrow," I smiled.

"See you," Tory and Jade said in unison as they walked off and waved.

"S-Stan… I know you can't read microexpressions but I knew exactly what the two wanted… couldn't you tell?" I asked Stan.

"Yeah… sex, I could smell the hormones running through both of them and earlier Tory got an erection just looking at Jade. That used to happen to me a lot too, so who could blame him?"

"Yeah… I somewhat agree with you," I shrugged. I yawned widely. "Mmm… I'm sleepy… it's been a long day…," I walked up to my chair and closed my eyes. Stan lied down in my other chair and fell asleep.

* * *

**Tory's POV**

"Well… this is my house…," I nodded while unlocking the door. "It's not much though… it's small… but I'm proud of it." Everything seemed to be fine, for now. "Do you like it?"

"Smells like cinnamon and the whole house is so neat and clean…"

I could never describe my house, so I just let others check it out and see it for themselves. "Well, I'm going to bed… do you want to take the couch?" She turned around and pushed me against the wall. I hadn't had anyone do that to me before… she kissed me deeply and started to unbutton my uniform. "I-I've never had sex before…"

"Shh… it's OK…," she grinned and unbuttoned my pants. "It's not hard… let's try a little foreplay…," she slowly took off her shirt, unbuttoned her jeans, unhooked her bra and pulled off her underwear. She forcibly pushed me into the couch. That winded me and I wheezed… but I felt a weird sensation in my cock. This was different from masturbating though. This felt a lot more intimate. "Now it's hard…" Yeah, she was right. She was giving me a major erection. My sex terms were a bit rusty, but I think I penetrated.

"D-DAMN!" I hollered. "W-what have I-I been missing my-my whole life?!" I moaned happily. Jade just bayed happily without saying anything. Even the squeaking of the couch itself felt good. This was the most orgasmic sensation I had ever felt. I could never describe how I felt just then. "T-this shit is a lot better than masturbating!" I'm not sure what happened next but I felt good inside… she slowly got off me. "C-can we try that again?"

"Maybe tomorrow," she simply replied. "I will let you sleep next to me…," she got up and grabbed a blanket from another one of my couches and lied down next to me while covering both of us up. She fell asleep lying her head down on my chest. The warmth felt good and I instantly fell asleep.

"_Wow…,_" I thought while sighing in my sleep.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go…**


	52. Probitas, sapientia, pondera, veneratio

Chapter 52

**Stan's POV**

I drowsily woke up and yawned. I saw that Marie was sleeping by my side. I smiled and got up slowly. It was about 3:30 AM… I never realised how early in the morning it was. I looked to see that Dad wasn't in his chair but Cassidy was. I gasped and carefully walked out without anyone noticing. "_Where's Dad?_" I thought. I was about to go to the bathroom (for obvious reasons) when I noticed that Dad had fallen asleep watching TV with Rico. They had fallen asleep watching _CSI_. I had never seen it before so I decided to watch it. My eyes slowly dropped and I fell asleep…

* * *

**Tory's POV, the next day**

I woke up and yawned. I saw that Jade was still on top of me. "Jade… Jade… get up please… it's time for me to go to work…"

Jade moaned slightly. "Oh… all right," she slowly and sleepily got off me.

* * *

**Émile's POV, the next day**

I noticed that Stan had fallen asleep watching TV. I also noticed that I was the first one awake. I thought what the hell, might as well visit Cecilia's old office that no one ever touches, except for the fact that I have to repaint the name every once in awhile. I slowly and quietly walked up to it and slowly opened the door. I gasped when I saw that Cecilia had somehow entered the room and was sitting on her desk. She looked up and I could see that her face fur was soaked.

"H-hi Émile…," she said quietly.

"Hi… Cecilia… a-are you all right?" I sat down in her chair and started stroking her fur.

"Oh Émile… I-I just want to be human again… I want to go back to the way things used to be… maybe fall in love with Rico or Greg…," she started bawling. A few fell tears started to fall down my face, too.

"Oh my beautiful Iris… I-I think I have a way… w-we could go back in time and-and…," I started to cry too. "Oh I hope I don't vomit like I usually do…" She started to purr despite her snivelling covering up most of the sound. "C-come on… let's go outside… maybe we'll have a little privacy?" She nodded and I wiped the tears off her face. Snivelling, I picked her up and slowly opened the door. I looked up at one of the clocks to see that it was only 7:36. Usually Tory and the others are here by now. I tiptoed through the building and walked outside to the garden. She was still purring and crying. Most of the Pokémon were awake except Lachlan; he appeared to be asleep. They were playing hide-and-seek or something like that. I set Cecilia down on the ground and sat down while leaning against a tree. "So… you'd like to be a human again?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Are you sure? Niles wouldn't necessarily like it…"

"Y-yeah… I-I know…," she looked up in the trees and spotted Draco. "I-I never noticed that Altaria before… is-is that my beautiful Draco?"

"Yes…," I replied while nodding. "That's your Draco." She started to bawl again. Draco cocked his head and landed on the ground.

"Did someone say my name?" He asked.

"Yeah… we both did," I replied.

"Is there something wrong?" He looked at Cecilia.

"D-Draco… I-I don't know if you remember me…"

"Cecilia…," he gasped. "C-Cecilia…?"

"Yeah… how'd you know it was me?"

"Well, I'd recognise your Irish accent from anywhere…," he replied. I chuckled at this. Despite the two having no arms, the two somehow hugged each other. However, he was in for quite a shock… Her claws began to spark as she happily purred. Draco fell backwards with a thud. This actually shocked me as well because of the dew and last night's light rain. I bashed my head up against the tree and I was out cold.

* * *

**Cecilia's POV**

"Oh God… w-what did I do?" I blinked and looked at the knocked out Draco and Émile. I sighed and waited for them to wake back up.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

I yawned and stretched. I blinked and looked around. I was wondering where Dad was. I noticed that Rico was starting to wake up, too. "'Morning Stan!" He looked at me happily. "Hey where's Émile?"

I shrugged. "'Morning Rico, I don't know where he is…," I shrugged. I sniffed the air. I got up and followed his trail. It led through the hallway and to Cecilia's old office. I looked to see that he wasn't there, so I followed the trail and it led outside. I gasped when I saw that he was leaning against a tree, half-asleep.

"D-dad…?" I blinked. I saw Cecilia emerge from a bush, snivelling and shivering. "C-Cecilia… w-what's wrong?" I looked at her briefly and then looked at Draco. "Oh boy…"

"I-I was hugging my Altaria, Draco, when I accidentally shocked him and I somehow shocked Émile too…," she snivelled. I looked at the grass.

"Cecilia… there's dew on the grass… did you not notice?"

"N-no… I'm so used to being outside; it's not even funny… I've been a wild Pokémon for nearly six years, so yeah… I stopped noticing a long time ago…"

"Oh that's right!" I slapped my forehead. "Electric type mammals like Jolteon and Luxio feel the ground differently than other Pokémon…," I looked at Rico; he cocked his head and listened. "It's hard to explain, really. If I draw a diagram on a whiteboard, I could show you… but for now, let's just say this: electric types, every time they step on something, they send small electrical pulses through whatever they step on, but if there's any water on the ground – they aren't going to notice. The water around their feet would dissipate. In fact… t-this was discovered by my granddad, Siôr…"

Dad stirred in his sleep and his head fell with a soft thud when his head hit the grass/ground. He had rolled over in his sleep, I could tell. I decided to let him sleep, for now. "Shh…," I looked at Rico. He nodded. Cecilia yawned and walked over to Dad while purring and rubbing against him. She looked up at me with a sad face. She started to sniffle. Rico furrowed his brow and I frowned. "Cecilia…," I whispered. "W-what's wrong?"

"Oh Stan… I-I just want to be human again…," she looked at Rico and me. She walked up to Rico and licked him. "Rico… I love you… but there's no way to show it unless I'm a human… I've always loved Jake and Greg too… and of course, Émile…" Dad slowly sat up and yawned when he heard his name.

He groaned and rubbed his head. "W-what happened…?" He blinked. "Oh yeah, Cecilia knocked me out."

The fur around Cecilia's cheeks turned bright red. "I'm sorry…"

He smiled. "Cecilia, don't worry, it was just an accident." She wagged her tail and licked him while purring. "Cecilia… I'll promise you I'll try to make you human again. Even if it means going back in time." She continued to purr happily.

"However… I want to see if I can evolve before becoming human…," she looked at us. I smirked and got up.

"Cecilia, you can practice with me, how about that?" I grinned. She looked up at me and cocked her head. I retracted my claws. "Don't ask what happened, you'll never believe me." She cocked her head the other way. "OK, OK, I'll tell you. Marie and I were just relaxing at the local swimming pool when suddenly ice erupted from her mouth; it was Ice Fang. Well, we went home and ate some chicken because I was starving to death. I heard a crunching noise and I ran up to the mirror only to reveal half-inch fangs. I knew it was from Purugly. Even before that, Marie had to try out her drug on me (well, I volunteered and besides, Cyrus was yelling my name and threatening to kill me). This turned humans into Pokémon. So, I turned into an Eevee. However, there was a side effect and it's embarrassing… it's vomiting… Also, Marie turned me into a Luxray – it was awesome!" I smirked a toothily.

"A-a drug that turns a human into a Pokémon… does it work… vice-versa?" She looked at me.

"It can, but if the Pokémon isn't a human it could actually kill them…," I sighed. She looked at me seriously. "Oh God… y-you want Marie to turn you back into a human? But how is that possible…"

"When certain Pokémon die, they can become human again."

"Well Cecilia we can try, but there's no guarantee you might die…," I sighed again. I looked at her. Dad and Rico were quiet. "All right, let practice. Maybe with enough practice you'll evolve. Let's see… if I'm not mistaken, Luxio can learn Signal Beam. Why don't we try that?" She nodded. I looked at Dad.

"Oh…! Right…," he stood up. "Cecilia, Signal Beam!" She opened her mouth and weak but brightly coloured beam fired at me but I moved out of the way.

"Great job, it was a little weak but keep it up," I grinned. I looked around for Stella. "Hmm… where's Stella? Maybe I could train her at the same time…"

"Did someone call my name?" Stella came bounding out of the bushes.

"Yeah," I nodded. "We need help; we need to help train Cecilia so she can evolve. Now Shinx can learn most of the attacks Luxio can. So Stella, let's try a Fury Cutter!" Her claws glowed white and ran at Cecilia, but she moved out of the way and her fur glowed blue and she shocked Stella. Stella fell to the ground with a hard grunt but she managed to get up.

"Quick Attack, Cecilia," Dad smirked. Cecilia too smirked as she began to run as fast as she could.

"Stella, Mud-Slap!" I commanded. Stella grinned, turned around and began kicking up mud. This slapped Cecilia in the face, causing her to fly backwards. She recovered by digging her claws into the ground. "Finish it with Iron Tail!" I smirked again as her tail began to glow white.

Dad put on an evil smirk and chuckled. "Cecilia, Magnet Rise!" My eyes widened as Cecilia shined a bright yellow and began to float above Stella. "Cecilia spin and use Discharge!" Her fur crackled bluish-white and she discharged all of electricity onto Stella. Stella was knocked out cold. I walked up and picked her up. I set her down next to me. Cecilia landed back onto the ground.

"Great job Dad and Stella, but I don't think you can handle this!" I grinned and looked up at Skywing. She squawked and landed in front of me. I could hear her land with a thud because of her weight and most of that is pure muscle.

"I remember battling you, Skywing, you were tough but I don't think you can handle Cecilia."

"Try me," she snarled. He just chuckled and waggled his finger.

"Never underestimate me, I maybe tired and hungry but that doesn't mean I'm not stupid… Cecilia, use Roar!" He grinned. Cecilia opened her mouth and sent out a lot sound waves; causing me to plug up my ears and causing Skywing to go flying into a tree behind me. She snarled again and her feathers stood up. She was angry.

"Skywing, use a Close Combat!" She nodded and flew up to Cecilia, slamming her talons, beak and wings into her. Cecilia bled from several cuts all over her body. She roared as her whole mouth and body became engulfed in flames. I had never seen anything like that before. It must have been her anger. "Skywing…" She froze in terror as Cecilia burned her whole body. She shrieked so loudly that every Pokémon looked at her. She fainted from extreme pain. When the fire dissipated, I was in for an even bigger surprise.

She was a Luxray but she was still the same size as before. She was beautiful. She roared so loudly that everyone could hear her and it felt as if the ground shook.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen…

* * *

**A/N: I named the chapter after the motto I made up for the IP. :D**


	53. Back to the past I

Chapter 53

"C-Cecilia… you're beautiful…," Dad blinked. "Y-you finally evolved…," he sighed heavily. "I can't believe it…"

"Yes… look at me, I'm-I'm beautiful… I've never been this beautiful before…"

"Cecilia, don't say that, you've always been beautiful…," he smiled. I too, smiled and nodded. "C-Cecilia, now that you've evolved, do you still want me to go back in time and save you?" She sighed and looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. I-I guess that's a 'yes'. I'll call Mitternacht now," I flipped out my phone and quickly dialled for her.

"Hello?" She answered. "Is this Émile?"

"Yeah, it's me… I have a favour to ask you… c-can you come over possibly and help me go back in time? I want to help save Cecilia."

"All right Émile, you made the right choice. I'll be there in an hour."

"M-Mitternacht… is there any way I can t-thank you?"

"A hug would be nice." I could sense she was smiling. "Otherwise, no, I can't think of any other way… I wouldn't know how anyway…"

"That's OK Maykala, I understand," he nodded. "I'll see you in an hour, OK?" He grinned.

* * *

**An hour later,**

**Émile's POV**

"Dad, Stan, Jasper, Marie, Jade, Cassidy, Tory, Jake, Rico and everyone. I have gathered you here on purpose. I don't whether this'll happen or not, but… well; first off, I'm going back in time to save Cecilia from dying. Now, here's what I was going to say next. If I don't make it, I just want to tell all of you that… I love you all… and I can't stress that e-enough…" I looked over at Mitternacht. "I-I'm ready, let's go now."

"D-dad…," Stan looked at me. "C-can I come too?" He looked at Mitternacht as well.

"It wouldn't hurt, so yeah, both of you can go," Maykala nodded.

"Be careful, Stan…," Marie whispered.

"I will," he nodded. "You know I love you…," he looked at Jasper.

"Bye, Dad… be careful…," Jasper sighed.

I slightly smiled and nodded. Everyone said their goodbyes as I hugged everyone. Mitternacht, Stan and I all walked outside while waiting for her to summon Dialga. "I summon the being of time, Dialga…," she just simply said. A bluish-black portal appeared above her and Dialga floated out. It roared happily. "Hey Dialga… we need your help. Émile, Stan and I have to go back in time," she looked at me. "When did Cecilia die exactly?"

"January 14, 2003," I replied. She nodded.

"All right, Dialga, take us back a week before: January 7, 2003," she commanded. The light blue bar going down its head glowed bright blue. I felt the world before us distort and turn a dark blue and whitish. If wormholes existed, as Stan said what happened to Cyrus, this might have been what they look like. I also felt every atom in my body tearing into small pieces. "That's something I forgot…"

"Y-yeah… you could have mentioned it before…," I grimaced. The blue and whitish light disappeared and we all landed with a thud.

"_We've made it… please be careful,_" a telepathic voice said to us. It was smooth and calm. I think it was Dialga's voice. We all looked up at Dialga as it disappeared through the bluish-black hole again.

"Mitternacht, where are we?" Stan looked around.

"I think we're in the basement of the hospital," she shrugged.

"Yeah, we are…," I nodded. "I can tell. Come on, Cecilia is in room 112," I looked around and found the stairs. The two nodded and we quickly walked up them. We were just to round a corner when I spotted myself. I grabbed their shirts and pulled them away, out of sight. "Shh! I just saw myself…"

"Oh…," the two mumbled.

"I don't remember being here a week before she died though…," I sighed.

"Oh?" Stan looked at me.

"It was so traumatic; I believe I don't remember because of posttraumatic stress disorder." The two nodded. We all looked around the corner to see that I was outside… smoking, something I will regret for the rest of my life.

"D-dad, you smoked?!" Stan blinked.

"Shh! Yes, I did, but let's not get to that right now. You know if you step on one butterfly, you'll change history, well, let's not doing anything, all right? We're here only to save Cecilia. I don't want you sneezing or anything. I promise I WILL not vomit." We watched my old self walk off while talking on my cell phone. "Boy, I sure was a blabber mouth then…" I knew exactly where I was going – I was going to a train that led from Snowpoint City to Lake Acuity.

"Dad, you're not a blabber mouth, I promise you that," he nodded. We walked up the stairs and to her room…

There she was – Cecilia – in the flesh. "Émile… is that you?" She looked at me. "I thought you had gone to work…"

"Yes, it's me, Émile… but I'm from the future. Cecilia, you're going to die… and become a Pokémon. You probably don't believe me," I looked at Stan. "Stan, go to the main office and ask if she can be transferred to a new hospital, please. It would help if you told them that you're a policeman."

"Right," he nodded.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Thank you so much," Dad nodded at me.

"No problem," I smiled and walked off. I walked down the stairs and to the main office.

"Yes?" A nice young lady smiled at me.

"I'm just wondering, if we could possibly transfer the patient in room 112 by the name of Cecilia Harris," I showed off my new badge that I got two days ago. She nodded forcibly. I picked up my radio. "This is Bullet to Looker: confirmation. We are now able to transfer Cecilia to a new hospital."

"Good job, son. This will turn into a full investigation. I have reasons that were trying to kill her on purpose."

"_My first crime scene other than that shootout – awesome – this should be exciting!_" I thought to myself. "All right, over."

* * *

**Émile's POV**

Stan returned to the room and I looked up at him. "Look at what I found," I urged him to come over. I had found a crack in the main line that led from her saline bag to the tubing. The saline was slowly leaking out and the doctors never noticed. "No wonder she died from dehydration and liver failure…" I looked at her. She was sound asleep. Cecilia wasn't much of a talker and she was very shy. I knew that she would be too sick and stressed (and possibly sedated) to meet new people. I sighed and looked at Stan. "What do you think, you think this is intentional?"

"It could be," he shrugged and nodded. "Could it just be a default in the company?" He asked.

"I don't know, that's what we're going to find out," I looked for the serial number on the saline bag. "Here's the serial number… 3892375873," I looked at Stan. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got it," he nodded. "All right, let start investigating then… I wish there was a way to tell Jake what we're doing. Oh yeah, where's Mitternacht?"

"I don't know… in the bathroom, I guess?" I shrugged. "_Probably on her period._"

"Dad… I noticed my senses are normal… could it be because we've gone back in time? I feel different, I feel weak…," he had a fatigued look on his face. "When I was a part of Team Galactic… I rarely ate anything… I was lucky if I-I got a crumb," he yawned widely. "Goodnight Dad…," he fell backwards into a chair, already sound asleep. I gasped and Mitternacht looked at me funny.

"Émile… what the hell is going on?"

"I-I don't know…"

"We have to get him back to the future… he won't be able to perform like this, unless we give him lots of food with lots of calories…"

"Good idea Maykala…," I nodded. "I know of an excellent place we can go to that has lots of food. I think it's a Jason's Deli. I don't remember where it is because I haven't been there in a while now." She nodded and we both looked at Stan. We had to be strong for him… I felt like this was my fault for taking him along with me. I too yawned. "I feel sleepy too…"

I collapsed in another chair and had a strange dream…

* * *

**A/N: Oh how I love suspense!**

**lmao, I love ****Émile's memory too. He wasn't going to the train, that was actually a month before. :P XD**


	54. Love knows no bounds II

**A/N: WARNING! This is the longest chapter in Stanford so far. If you have to go the bathroom or do something, I suggest doing so BEFORE you read this, for God's sake! BTW, for some odd reason, the line breaker things, bold and italic words and such make it seem longer than it really is. It's actually 15056, more or less.**

**Heavy references to **_**The Lake House**_** in this! Oh yeah, I was re-reading chapter 39 and I saw a typo. Roark should have said: "I haven't been to Kanto in awhile." instead of "I've never been to Kanto before." Sorry, I should have typed that instead. :(**

**One of my favourite quotes from **_**Family Guy**_** (:P):**

**Stewie****: All right, Brian, we'll go. But don't touch anything while we're there. Even stepping on a mosquito can cause a chain reaction that drastically alters the present.**

**Brian****: Really?**

**Stewie****: Nah. You can do whatever you want.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 54

**Émile's POV**

I woke up from the strange dream. "Thank God, it was only a dream," I sighed in relief. "Now I don't remember what happened." I woke up on the floor. "Oh… damn," my stomach and back surged with pain. "I wonder why I can never remember dreams… it's odd," grunting, I got off the floor. "Oof…, that really hurt…" I looked around to see that Mitternacht was gone and both Cecilia and Stan were sound asleep. Stan looked exhausted. I could see the black bags under his eyes. "He must not be getting enough sleep at night," I sighed worryingly. I sat down in the chair, my back popped and I groaned. "I need to find a more comfortable way to sleep, it'd be nice." Stan turned in his sleep, almost falling but I caught him and pushed him back into the seat. He felt heavy, as if he were gaining weight. "Jeez Stan, I had no idea how much you weighed," I grunted. I sighed and stood up. "Might as well find something to eat," I walked off.

* * *

**Marie's POV**

**Present**

I looked into Rein's eyes. "I wish I could go back in time and prevent you from dying…," I sighed. He cocked his head and looked into my eyes.

"It's all right Marie; I'm used to being a Pelipper," he squawked.

"A-are you sure?" I sighed.

"I'm sure, I love being able to fly," he grinned the best he could.

* * *

**Rico's POV**

"_Oh God… I don't feel very good… I feel weak, tired, fatigued and my joints hurt…_," I thought. I looked down at my hand to see it was bruised. I gulped. The thought of having leukaemia again made me want to vomit… It was the anxiety… the pressure… "Oh God…," I stared at my hand. Jake, who was typing up a report, looked at me funnily and furrowed his brow. Even my Pokémon looked at me funnily.

"Rico, is everything all right?" he blinked.

"Jake, my hand is bruised, I feel weak, tired, fatigued… these are the symptoms of leukaemia," I looked down at my leg to see that it was bruised too (I was wearing shorts). "Even my joints hurt…"

"Are you sure it isn't in your mind?" he cocked his head. I stood up and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Jake, would I ever lie to you? No," I kissed him deeply. "Would I say shit if it was only in my mind, huh?" I put him down. I noticed that my fingers nearly twisted out of place. "Ahh! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" I bit my lip to keep from screaming. Jake just stood there, dumbfounded when I ran off to look for Tory….

* * *

**Tory's POV**

Jade was watching me performing an autopsy to an 80-year old. "What did he die of?" she asked softly. I was about to answer her when Rico came crashing in. He had collapsed on the ground, after climbing down the stairs.

"RICO!" I ran up to him but Jade seemed to hesitate. I helped him up and lied him down on a table. "Rico, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel very good, Toucan Man," he replied.

"How do I not know you're faking this?" I crossed me arms.

"Would I fake this?" He showed me his fingers. They were twisted out of place. I had to cover my mouth to from screaming.

"OK Rico… don't panic… I-I can help you…" He sat up slowly. His face was as pale as the moon. His hands, arms and legs were bruised. "Rico… what the hell?"

"I think I have a recurrence of leukaemia, Toucan…," he sighed.

"Hey, whose leg do I have to hump to get a martini," said a recognisable voice. Rico gasped. I turned around to see Greg, in the flesh. "Greg?" Rico blinked.

"Yep… so what's going on? Where's Jake?" He asked.

"Greg… I have a recurrence of leukaemia… I think…," Rico replied. I touched his head. He had a fever, another symptom of leukaemia. "Jeez, my forehead is burning," he touched it as well. Greg was silent, so was Jade. There was nothing we could say…

* * *

**Back to the past, **

**Émile's POV**

"Stanford," I shook him. I groaned and opened one eye. "I got you some chicken noodle soup." He sat up and smiled.

"Thank you, I'm starving. I wonder what's going on, Dad," he asked. "I wonder why I'm suddenly so tired," he yawned. I shrugged.

"I don't know… oh yeah, I was joking about stepping on butterflies. Maykala told me that Dialga has complete control over time and that changing the past doesn't drastically change the future. We're only changing Cecilia's life, now ours."

"I think I understand," he nodded. I paused to let him eat. He wolfed it down less than five minutes. "I feel better, thank you." I smiled and sat down next to him. "So, what should we do?"

"I believe we should find out what happened to the saline bag." He nodded. "Oh yeah, Mitternacht says that tiredness and fatigue is a common symptom going back in time. I think you'll be all right." He looked drowsy. I blinked and looked at the bottom of the soup bowl. It had a white powder on the bottom of it (even though it was wet). I gasped. The hospital was after us. "Shit," I cursed. "Stan… I think this hospital is after us," I whispered. He nodded and obviously heard me. Maybe his senses were all right. He grunted, trying to shake off the drowsiness. "I wish I knew what they had given you…," I mused.

"Dad! Look out behind you!" he growled. I quickly turned around and shoved the person against the wall, taking my gun out simultaneously. I cocked it and growled deeply.

"You touch me, Stan or my beautiful Iris – you're a dead man. Now why are you attacking us?" The man started to squirm out of my grasp but I was somehow able to grab my taser and tase him. The man grunted in pain and fell to the floor. "Fucking jackass," I spat. I found a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed him to the bed. He groaned and looked up; his eyes were watering and he looked groggy. "Why did you attack me?"

"That bitch over there killed my brother!"

"What did you call her? You call her that one more time and you'll see Hell, I'm sure of it. I'll either rip your throat out or put a bullet through your head… but I can't do that. It'll be too unethical. Therefore, you were the one that cut the line in the saline bag. I see… I knew it. I knew something was wrong the minute I walked into the hospital on January 10, 2003. I knew she was dying… I knew she was sick, weak and deprived. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" I slammed him against the wall, knocking him out and causing him to bleed out from his skull.

"Émile, what was that?" Cecilia jumped out of sleep. Stan only gasped, looking for the right words.

"I found your _murderer_, _Cecilia_," I simply replied.

* * *

The nurse gave us a new saline bag and we had told what had happened. She said there had been some reports of that man doing suspicious things, but he was never arrested or tried. "His name is Orland Sunday. I had remembered that case back about seven years ago, counting down from 2009. His son had committed suicide right in _front_ of Cecilia – it wasn't _her_ fault. He had swiped her gun from her holster and shot himself. Why? I think because he had accidentally run over his sister. He didn't want his father to find out what had happened. If I am remembering correctly," I looked at Stan and Mitternacht. She reappeared out of nowhere. I didn't know where she had gone off. Cecilia too was listening, but she had already know about it. "I wasn't with her at the time, I was sick as a dog. I had some problems with my intestines, they had gotten twisted up somehow. Besides, it was only five few years after my accident. It was probably the worst shape I had ever been in," I sighed and shrugged. "Well, it's been a long day. Think I might turn in for the night." Yes, it was already night.

"Good idea…," Stan yawned.

"Yeah…," Mitternacht agreed. Cecilia agreed silently with a nod.

* * *

Morning came quickly. Well, it was marked morning because of all the doctors coming in and out. The day shift started at 4:50, a strange timing. I blinked and rubbed my sore eyes. I was only awake briefly before I went back to sleep. I woke up to the sound of my name. "Dad," Stan nudged.

"Émile," Mitternacht poked my forehead.

"Ow…," I groaned. "That actually hurt," I sighed. "What's wrong?" I blinked. Stan and Mitternacht both pointed to the past me lying down on the floor. "Shit. I knew this was going to happen…," I groaned. Cecilia looked at me and just blinked.

* * *

**Rico's POV**

**Present, the next day**

"Rico… your white count is way too high," Jake stated. "You have chronic myelogenous leukaemia or CML."

"I remember, Jake… it's the form of leukaemia characterized by the increase and unregulated growth of predominantly myeloid cells in the bone marrow and the accumulation of these cells in the blood."

"You got that from Wikipedia, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Jake, I did," I sighed. "So, can we try targeted therapy now?"

"Let's try it," Jake nodded and walked off. I sighed and stared at the ground.

"This is going to be a long week… I need my Émile…. But he isn't here to comfort me," I sighed. I was turned on just thinking about him. "It's too bad he loves Cassidy."

* * *

**Greg's POV**

"So, Émile, Maykala and Stan went back in time?" I asked. "That's seems odd and a bit risky…"

"Yeah, I know," Tory nodded.

"I'm worried about them," Jade sighed.

"I know, so am I…," I agreed.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

**Back to the past**

"Dad, when did you hear about this Orland Sunday?"

"Orland Sunday is… the Dr. Jekyll…. He started killing around 2003, which is around the time Cecilia died and right around the time you guys were messing with the train tracks near Lake Acuity. "I can tell you what happened if you want. It actually happened a few months after Cecilia died…"

* * *

**March 2003**

**Émile's POV**

"Émile, there are some reports of suspicious activity around Lake Acuity. I need you to go there, please," Jake commanded. I sighed and gulped down the rest of my soda; I crushed the can and conveniently tossed it into the trashcan behind me. "Please try not to vomit… especially the fact that you just drank a soda…"

"Jake," I sighed. "You should know by now that I have hypobaropathy or altitude sickness for years. Possibly my whole life," I grunted. He handed me two bottles of water. "Huh?"

"It's used to help treat AS, I suggest drinking both before you go there. Oh you may need this too," he handed me a bottle of oxygen and an oxygen mask. "Seriously, use it if you have to," he insisted. I just blinked at stared at it. "Use some Diamox too if you want."

"Thank you Jake, I shall be off now," I smiled. Jake hugged me tightly and let go.

"No problem, please be careful, okay?"

"All right," I nodded and walked off. "I should take my Moped, it's the best for getting somewhere quick," I brushed some pollen off the seat. "Ach-oo!" I sneezed. I sniffled and put the stuff in a storage space while I sat down on the seat. I started up the engine and drove off, to the Snowpoint City train station. "This is going to be a long drive…," I sighed and sped up, going left – through the rainy route. I was soaked to the bone no doubt, even wearing my trench coat. I shivered like crazy for about an hour after I went through there.

Then there's Route 210. Its elevation gradually increased. I decided to stop and drink some of that water and take two Diamox before I moved on. I sighed and drank the water that Jake had given me. I was starting not to feel very good but I decided initially to ignore it. I rested for about twenty minutes; breathing in some of that oxygen. It seemed to be working. I spat out a few bugs that were stuck in my teeth. "Yuck, I hate that," I groaned. "I'm surprised the water didn't wash them down." I started to shiver because I was so cold and wet, still. I knew something that would probably warm me up – smoking. I took a cigarette and the lighter out of my pocket and clicked it. It didn't light. I realised that it was soaked. "Shit." I heard a roaring noise and looked beside me. It was an Arcanine. "What the hell?" I mumbled.

"Oh sorry, did I scare you?" A voice said. She walked out into the open. "I'm Marley and this is my Arcanine." She certainly wasn't my type but she looked nice for a goth. She was wearing a black and white dress, black stockings and boots. She even had black things on her arms. Her hair was pinned up with a bow. Her eyes were a deep blue. "Why are so wet?" she blinked. I sighed slightly.

"I came from Route 210. I'm in a bit of a hurry and I need a cigarette. You wouldn't happen to have a lighter, would you? Mine's soaked thoroughly, unless you don't mind if I use your Arcanine. Argh," I looked at my watch. "I need to be at Snowpoint City's train station in less than two hours."

She shuffled her hands around in her pockets and tossed me a lighter. "Here… how about you come to my cousin's house, it's just up the hill… have some warm tea."

"Thank you very much," I grinned. I clicked it and it worked. It instantly lit the cigarette. I took a few puffs and breathed in the sweet-smelling smoke. I felt the nicotine pulse through my body. She was quiet. "All right, let's go to your cousin's house," I nodded.

"It's just up the hill, you may be able to see smoke coming out from it, I don't know," she shrugged. I nodded. "You can ride up there, just follow my Arcanine," she smiled. I nodded and she hopped onto her Arcanine. She ran off and I followed her. The house looked like a log cabin with a brick chimney with smoke coming out of it. I sighed and parked my Moped next to the house. She smiled and opened the door. I walked up and stomped my boots on the rug (as if it really helped). I stepped into the nice warm house.

"He's not here at the moment; I'm taking care of his house until he's back from a military tour of duty."

"I see," I nodded. I looked around the quaint cabin. The lights were made out of huge Stantler antlers and the fireplace was quietly roaring/crackling. It smelled like cedar and some sort of meat (not sure which, possibly venison or beef). "Nice cabin, I quite like it," I smiled.

"Why thank you," she nodded. "So, are you in a hurry? Oh yeah, please sit down," she pointed a chair. I smiled and sat down.

"Thank you madam," I nodded. "No… Well… Yes, I am kind of in a hurry but I can stop and have some tea for a while, I suppose. I'm sure my boss won't mind." I noticed that _Slow Ride_ by Foghat was playing in the background. "Damn, how did you know I love Foghat, huh?"

"I love Foghat too, they're a classic."

"That they are," I nodded.

"All right, I'll make some tea," she got up. I nodded and I followed her with my eyes. Her Arcanine gracefully walked in while sniffing me around my crotch. Marley noticed. "Hey Arcanine, down!" she commanded. Arcanine immediately lied down on the floor. "Sorry, he does that sometimes around guests."

"I see, I suppose he can't help it, he is a canid after all."

"I supposed you're right," she nodded. The microwave dinged and she took the tea out. "Careful, it's hot."

I nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

**Back to 2003**

I had to stop the flashback because there was an explosion. "What the hell was that?" I could smell smoke. "This is bad." The first thing I did was grab Cecilia. I put her on my back and she wrapped her arms and legs around me. I grabbed the pole that the IV drip was connected to and leaned it against my shoulder. I looked at Stan and Mitternacht. They were waiting for me to come. "All right, I'm going to take Cecilia outside, I'd appreciate it if you'd help others as well."

"Right!" they said in unison while nodding. They ran off. I ran as quickly as I could outside. As soon as we got outside we could both see smoke billowing from the building. "Shit, I hope that wasn't your killer."

"I hope not either," she looked into my eyes. I set her on the ground and she stood up perfectly.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I do…"

"We should go back to the future then."

"I suppose we should…"

"Cecilia, I have some news you might not like though. Remember Cassidy? Well, we're engaged," I showed her my ring. She giggled happily.

"I'm so happy for you!" she clapped. She wasn't angry or hurt? I didn't get it?

"You're not hurt, are you? Rico… he's been very hurt ever since you died…"

"Why would I be hurt…? I was hoping you two would get back together someday. It was one of my dreams because I knew how much she loved you and how much you loved her."

"It-it was?" I was emotionally moved. I felt a few tears hit my cheeks. "Cecilia, I will always love you. Nevertheless, I will tell you this… I don't think Rico is gay. I've seen him in the bathroom, crying, alone. I asked him why he was crying and he never said why. It was obvious. He was lonely, hurt and confused. I comforted him but I still believe he was hurt inside. He just doesn't know how to let out his emotions 'correctly'…," I looked at the ground, trying not to cry. Cecilia looked at me worryingly, looking at the huge scar on my arm. "Cecilia," I put my hands on her shoulder. "I have an idea," I just happened to have a pen and a piece of paper. Cecilia handed me a small Bible she had in her pocket. I smiled a thank you. I wrote down the street name, the date and the time of where we should meet.

"1356 Painted Dove Street  
July 8, 2009  
3:30."

She smiled. "Your house?"

"Yes, my house. If you truly live, then you meet me there, all right?"

"I promise…," she put the piece of paper in her pocket.

* * *

Everyone made it out okay. Turns out no one was injured, despite the huge explosion. (I even helped after I figured that Cecilia was all right). A doctor figured a gas line broke, not a bomb. I looked into Cecilia's eyes. "We're ready. Tomorrow will be July 8, 2009," I sighed happily. I looked at Mitternacht as she was summoning Dialga. I kissed her on the lips. "Be safe," I nodded. She smiled, trying not to cry. I hugged her tightly while she did the same. It was almost impossible to let her go!

"Bye…," we both whispered.

"Bye Cecilia, it was nice meeting you," Stan nodded.

"Same as Stan," Mitternacht agreed.

Cecilia giggled. "It was nice meeting you guys too and it was great seeing you, Émile." I saluted her and she did it back to me. Dialga had created a portal. All three of us except Cecilia stepped in it. I felt my very existence being ripped to shreds as we travelled back to the future. We had made it back into the future. I collapsed on the ground and grunted.

"That hurt… Mitternacht, I will never ask you to do that again," I wheezed and sat up. I wondered if I still had those scars on my body… "Looks like we're at my house… come on, we need to find everyone and make sure they're okay as well."

* * *

We had found everyone, including Dad and Jasper. There was bad news, however. Rico was sick. He had a recurrence of leukaemia. Hell, I cried. It was the only thing I could think of… (Luckily, we were alone with no one to stare at us – we were at the hospital)…

"Rico…," I sniffled. "Don't die on me!" I hugged him as tightly as he could stand it. He couldn't help it either. He began to cry and hug me as tightly as possible. "Oh God… I'm too emotional… it's rubbing off onto you…"

"Émile, it's okay… I haven't cried in a long time…" We both walked up to the hospital's entrance. He was getting weak and tired, so I decided to help him up to the front desk.

"We need help… my best friend here possibly has leukaemia."

The person's eyes widened. She nodded. "All right, come this way, quickly." We both nodded and followed her. Rico sighs and nearly collapses in my arms. We had made it to a bed. I carefully set him down and he immediately fell asleep from exhaustion. I sighed and sat down in a chair next to me.

"I'll try and donate some of my bone marrow, all right?" I looked at him. He didn't answer because he was already sound asleep. "Okay then, I'll see you later," I yawned. "Tomorrow's the ninth…" I put my head in my hands. "I wonder…," I mused. I got up and walked to the bathroom (they always put them in hospital rooms). I locked the door while taking off my shirt. I looked in the mirror. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine," I counted on my chest. (Five were from bullet wounds, one was from where Apollo attacked me, one was from the intruder attacked me and one was from where I fell on the iron rebar). I looked at my arm. The scar was still there. "Wonder why it's still there?" I blinked. I took off my shoes and socks to see that the two scars on my feet were still there. I took off my pants to see that that bullet wound was still there, too. I walked over to the toilet only to see that it still hurts to urinate. "Looks like all of my scars are still there even though I've saved Cecilia. I should ask Rico since he saved me from almost committing suicide." I sighed and put everything back on. I quickly and quietly opened the door.

I looked at Rico. He was breathing normally and the EKG steadily beeped. His heart rate was normal. The IV dripped slowly but steadily. "What am I going to tell Cecilia…," I sighed. I took out my cell phone to make sure I didn't have her phone number. Somehow, after all these years, I did. I decided to call it. It rang about four times and she picked it up.

"Hello? Who is this?" she answered.

"It's me… Émile," I stated calmly.

"Émile! W-why are you calling me?"

"Remember I went back in time to save you and I told you to meet me on July 9? Well, I have some bad news…," I sighed harshly. "Rico has leukaemia again I'm scared!" I started to bawl. "I-I'm scared!" I repeated.

"Shh… Émile, calm down… where are you? I'll meet you there."

"I'm at the Veilstone hospital… I think Rico needs some bone marrow… I'm not very fit right now and I don't feel like getting another infection…," I snivelled, trying to calm down. I swear to God I was having a panic attack.

"Émile… calm down sweetie, I'm coming… it's okay…"

"I've never been this scared in my life," I wheezed. My hands began to shake.

"Shh… it's okay. I have to go now. I'm busy making lunch but as soon as I'm done eating, I'll be there ASAP. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Iris…," I sighed as she hung up. I slowly closed my phone and looked at the dizzying white-tiled floor. I looked up to the sound a familiar pair of shoes. "Cassidy!" I sprang up, hugging her tightly. I kissed her deeply, our tongues touching. "I'm so scared, Cassidy…" Everyone else came. There was Dad, Jasper, Stan, Greg, Jadyn, Jade, Tory, Beau, Rachel, Greg, Jake, Mitternacht, Marie and even the new officers, Ivan and Ace were there. The one that stood out the most was Cecilia; she had made it, too. "Rico's going to make it, I just know it. I'm going to donate some bone marrow if I can, but if anyone else wants to volunteer, now's your chance."

"Sir, there's a new treatment we can try. It's called peripheral stem cell transplantation," a doctor walked up and greeted herself. "Hello, I'm Dr. Isabella." We all shook her hand. "Don't worry, this has nothing to do with stem cells," she assured. "Though it's controversial…," she mumbled.

"My blood type's O-," I spoke up. "Rico's is AB+."

"I see… would you like to donate your blood to him?" she asked.

"Yes I would," I nodded.

"I'll be right back with the machine, I can reassure you this is very safe," she walked off. I sighed in relief.

"Wow… it's great to have so many people that care about me…," Rico sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I feel better because of it…"

"Rico, you're like a second brother I never had," I replied. I looked over at Gage. He looked at me curiously as if I had forgotten about him on accident. "To me, you're family. All of you guys are family, no matter what. There's no denying it!" Everyone agreed with what I said.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"_That doctor was hot… she had a nice ass…,_" I thought. "Hey… I have to go do something… I'll be right back."

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"_He's getting turned on… I just know it. I knew someone would think that that doctor is hot and she is…,_" I thought. I nudged Dad. "Hey, I think he likes the doctor!" I sneered. Dad chuckled.

"Yeah… he hasn't dated anyone in a while now. He must be asking her out."

"Well good, hope he hits a jackpot," I nodded. I looked at his fleeting eyes. They seemed to be jumping. "Dad, you okay?"

"I'm fine! Why are you asking?"

"Your eyes seem jumpy… I was just asking."

"Well, I really want to ask Rico a question but there are too many people here."

I sighed. "Yeah…"

* * *

An hour had passed. Everyone left except Cecilia, Mom, Marie, Mitternacht, Jake and Gage. Turns out the doctor was already married, which discouraged Jake. Dad and Rico were already hooked up the machine. I nearly collapsed because I'm deathly scared of needles (and still slightly scared of blood, too). It is called an aphaeresis machine. The machine works in cycles, taking blood, spinning/processing it and gives it to the donor. Anti-coagulants are used so the blood doesn't coagulate. Dad breathed slowly and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Tory's POV**

"Hey Jade… want to go by my house for lunch?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"That'd be nice."

"I'm allergic to beef, just thought you'd like to know."

"Beef? Now that's interesting. I hadn't heard that yet," she mused.

"My favourite lunch is peanut butter and banana sandwiches, but really, anything's good – except the obvious. Oh yeah! I love shrimp! It's so good!"

"I love shrimp too! How about we go to a seafood place?"

"That's fine with me!" I nodded.

"I'll help pay," she kissed me. I moaned happily. We broke off. I licked my lips. Whatever Chap Stick she used tasted good (cherry, I think?).

"You'll do that for me? How sweet of you!" I grinned. She smiled and we walked off to go get some lunch at Red Lobster. "Hey Greg, Jade and I are going to lunch! If you want to join us you can!" I hollered.

Greg heard me. "All right, I'm coming." I heard him get off his chair. The wheels squeaked as he pushed it in. He walked as fast as he could and he caught up.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Rico… I have a question," I said calmly. He opened one eye and looked at me. "How come I still have this scar on my arm?" I pointed to the scar on my arm. "I mean, I stopped Cecilia's murderer but this scar shouldn't still be there!"

"I-I have no idea," he blinked. "Maybe it's because you went back in time? I remember that you did – you were gone for a few days."

"That could be…," I nodded. "It would make sense." Stan shrugged and cocked his head.

"Maybe," he furrowed his brow. Rico looked over at the resting Cecilia.

"_I told her that Rico loves her, that could be why she's sticking around with the others,_" I thought. "_Love knows no bounds. Even if it's across time, space and the earth, even if it's a cousin, a brother, a sister, a dad, a mum, etc. Just look at Maylene and Roark… they're related but they don't give a shit._" The injection site where they put the needle in started to itch. It has been in my arm for an hour now. It can take up to two hours, depending on how much blood you have. Lately, I haven't had much blood. I was starting to feel dizzy from anaemia. I sighed and ignored it. "I'm thirsty…," I groaned.

"I'll get you something!" Cassidy offered happily.

"Thank you Cassidy…," I rubbed my head with my left arm. "I appreciate it… some Ibuprofen would be nice too…"

"I'll see if the gift shop downstairs has any of that," she pecked my on the forehead. I blushed happily. It felt good to be kissed. She giggled and walked off, merrily. I felt my hot face with my hand.

"Ahh…," I mumbled. "That feels sooo great…" I looked over at Cecilia. She was sleeping so peacefully. I looked over at Stan, he was studying a medical book. "Hey Stan, where'd you get that book?"

"It was sitting on the table," he looked over at me. "I'm going to read as much of it as possible. I may not be able to become a doctor, but I can try becoming a nurse, like Tory."

"That's a great attitude," I smiled. "I wish I could pat your head but I'm kind of stuck here and I'm sort of dizzy, from lack of blood." Stan looked at the centrifuge and then looked at me.

"Yeah, you've lost a bit of blood the past month or so."

Rico yawned and woke up. "How long was I asleep?"

"About twenty, twenty-five minutes," I shrugged. Jake snorted and woke up from his nap, too. "Hey Jake, did you have a nice sleep?"

"Uhh… yeah," he groaned. "Ow!" he yelped when he got up. Mitternacht was awoken from her trance. She was playing with her new iPhone.

"These things are so cool!" her eyes seemingly glowed.

Ignoring Mitternacht, I looked at Jake. "Are you okay, Jake?" I looked at him while furrowing my brow. "Do your joints hurt?"

"Yes, they do, I'm getting old…," he sighed. He looked around. Cecilia was still sound asleep. I smiled. I looked over to see that Rico had fallen back asleep. The machine beeped and this woke him up. Dazed, he looked at it.

"Looks like the transfusion is done," Isabella walked back. She carefully took the needles from our veins, being careful as to not puncture them. "You have a very low blood count, you know that Émile? We're going to have to have another donor."

"I'll do it." I turned around to see Dad and Bertha. I got up but when I did, I fell over backwards, very weak from the lack of blood. Luckily, Jake caught me.

"Thanks…," I replied sheepishly. "…I need blood too," I blushed slightly.

"I'll do that hon," Bertha approached me. "I got a confession. I'm actually your mother." I froze up; I couldn't hear the rest of what she had said…

* * *

**Skywing's POV**

"Oh Miltiades… how I miss you… you were my mate…," I sniffled even though I know I couldn't cry properly. "I shouldn't have left to look for food in Veilstone. I never would have gotten attacked by those other Skarmory…" I felt a presence behind me. I swivelled my head behind me to see a Honchkrow. I fluffed up my feathers in defence.

"Stop Skywing, it's just me, Domnall," the 'Krow said. My eyes widened and I relaxed my feathers.

"Sorry," I mumbled shamefacedly.

"I'll be your mate," he replied.

"The answer's no," I screeched. "I want my Miltiades!" I spread my wings and looked around. "I'm going to go look for him!"

"Wait!" I heard two voices say. I turned around to see Fergie and Astur. Even Chatty and Arlie, Siôr's Staraptor, flew over.

"We'll help you," they all replied.

"All right, let's go," I nodded.

"You'll need someone on the ground." I looked to my right to see Conleth, Marius, Shea and Nightshade (Jade's Houndoom, Skuntel, Skuntank and Umbreon, respectively). I nodded in approval. "Did this Miltiades give you anything? We could use his scent," Conleth's nose twitched. I mused for a few seconds and remembered he gave me a Flame Plate to remember him by.

"He gave me this Flame Plate so I can remember him," I craned by neck over to my back. It was wedged between the feathers. "Here," I grabbed it with my beak and handed it to him. He sniffed it.

"I picked up a scent, let's go," he nodded. I spread my wings and took off, others following suite. Conleth, Marius, Shea and Nightshade began to run – as fast as possible.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Émile, are you there?" she waved her hand in front of my face. I stared at it blankly, with no expression.

"You're lying, I can see it in your eyes and the way you're twitching your shoulder," I looked up. "You're sweating too. Don't play dumb, I know when people lie."

"Émile, let me tell the story, all right?" Dad nodded. "All right, I lived in Sinnoh part of the time with my dad, Joshua, for about five years. That's where I met Bertha. We made our Pokémon journey, despite the lack of gyms in the 60s. You see, there were only four gyms back then. I don't know why. Anyway, being the sixties and all, we thought sex wasn't dangerous. This was before AIDS, my son. Bertha gave birth to you in the seventies though, when one of my condoms broke.

"Before long, my dad was summoned to go to the Vietnam War. The main base was in Britannia. My father asked me if I'd rather stay in Sinnoh or Britannia. I replied 'Britannia'. Bertha's father, Émile, too, was summoned to the Vietnam War. She went along with us, to live in Britannia to be closer to the base." It looked as if were about to break down. "My and her father was killed in the war. Their bunker had been bombed by Vietnamese soldiers – no one survived – no one could ID their b-b-bodies…," he shuddered, trying to keep the tears back. "I sometimes wonder if he's still out there… or if he's watching over me…

"She named you after her father. I named you after my father's middle name. We started the tradition of the wife naming the first name and the husband naming the middle name, or vice versa." I looked over at Bertha, she was crying quietly.

"He's telling t-the truth…," I nodded, unsure of what to say…

* * *

**Skywing's POV**

"So, where does he live?" Conleth asked. I zoomed in close.

"He lives just outside of Veilstone, in a small crook in some mountains. Follow me," I zoomed ahead, as fast as my wings could take me. Fergie, Chatty, Astur and Arlie were able to keep up, despite Chatty being so small. Marius, Shea, Nightshade and Conleth were able to keep up too.

"Hey look, a Skarmory!" a trainer said. We all turned around to see a trainer with his Buizel. I felt a lump in the back of my throat, but I knew we could defeat this. Shea stood up on both legs and roared loudly. It caused a huge echo in the whole area. She spat out a thick, purple liquid, forming puddles on the ground, even dispersing into a gas and floating around the area. Despite being immune to poison type attacks, it doesn't mean it still hurt. We all held our breaths. The Buizel, unable to comprehend what to do, breathed in the gas; it soon dissipated. Shea, Marius and Nightshade all opened their mouths, all firing a beam of purple and black at the Buizel. The trainer returned it, letting out a new Pokémon – a Bibarel.

I flew up high as possible while glowing white. I flew so high that I couldn't see what was going on. I stopped flapping and free fell. I could feel the wind passing my feathers. I spun in mid-air to slow myself, into a stoop. At the last minute, I opened up wings to keep from ploughing into the ground. I struck the giant beaver hard – causing it to backflip into a tree. I flew out of the way, so as I am not attacked as well. Flames shot from Shea, Marius and Conleth's mouths while a black and purple beam shot from Nightshade's mouth.

I looked over at the birds. "Come on, let's all use Aerial Ace!" They nodded and flew up while being surrounded by white streaks. We all hit the beaver simultaneously. It screeched in pain and we stopped. The person returned it and let out another Pokémon – a Drapion. I growled, because I knew that they were hard to defeat. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Conleth, Marius, Shea and Nightshade jumped up onto a rock. Because of Drapion's bulk, it couldn't go anywhere – it sank into the ground. "Where did that come from?" I blinked. I turned around to see a Torterra. "Sunniva…!"

"Sunniva…?" Chatty looked at me.

"Yeah, who is that?" Astur asked.

"I'm curious…," Arlie nodded.

"I'm Sunniva," the Torterra walked into view. "I'm Miltiades's best friend. Who might you guys be?" he asked politely as possible.

I landed on the ground. "Do you not recognise me?" I asked. Sunniva walked up to me and stared straight at me. He sniffed me, looked at me in detail and licked my beak.

"_Skywing_," he simply said. "SKYWING! Oh, my Arceus… we have been looking for you forever! You've evolved! So… who are your friends?"

"This is Marius, the Skuntank; Shea, the Skuntel; Nightshade, the Umbreon; Conleth, the Houndoom; Fergie, the Fearow; Chatty, the Chatot; Arlie, the Staraptor and Astur, the shiny Staraptor."

"Hello," they all replied concurrently.

"Sunniva… do you know where Miltiades is?" I asked. "We're searching for him."

"My dear…. I'm 'fraid I can't find him either. Aquarius and I have been searching everywhere," he replied.

"I do still have his scent stuck in my nose," Conleth bowed to the ground, sniffing, "…but it's very faint and I can't tell where it leads to…"

"Damn," he cursed. "We could use some more searchers though." We all nodded. "Come on, let's look around. He's got to be around here somewhere."

I looked around and didn't see the trainer anymore. "Looks like the trainer high-tailed it."

"Yeah, looks like he did. Let's go," Sunniva ordered. We nodded and began fly and run off, on the other hand, Sunniva dug under the ground. For him, it was the fastest way to travel. He was very good at sensing other Pokémons' auras. When he was little, he had a best friend that was a Riolu, named Sophia. He learnt about auras via her. I must admit, he is a strangely unique Torterra.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"I was wondering how I got my name…," I sighed. Everyone was silent, even the doctor herself. "Thank you for telling me… I appreciate some insight…"

"Anyway, can I please finish?" I nodded. "I moved back to Sinnoh briefly, to bury my father. I lost contact with Bertha but I moved back to be with her, but she didn't want to be my girlfriend anymore. That's where I met Lucinda. We dated for years until we finally got married. I found Bertha again but it was too late… we couldn't marry. However, she decided to give me custody over you. She figured that it would be better if you had two parents instead of just one. You were probably too young to remember…"

"How old was I?" I asked curiously.

"You were probably eighteen months or so," he replied.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Come on Phyllis, we need to learn Shock Wave…," I begged. Phyllis cocked her head and nodded.

"I'll do my best," she replied. Yellow sparks formed all over her body as a blue ball formed in front of her mouth.

"Concentrate…," I mumbled. Electricity shot from every which way – nailing the trees in front of her. However, I had no idea that there was a fossil in the tree. If Julia weren't there, it would have cracked. "Phew," I walked up to her. "Thank you so much," I picked up the fossil, nearly toppling over. She grabbed my hands and prevented me from falling again. "Thank you, once again."

"You're welcome," she flashed a smile. I put the fossil on the ground carefully.

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon this is…," I looked at it closely. It was coloured tan and dark brown. It had a large circle in the middle with four spikes along the sides. "I bet I know how that fossil ended up there. I bet it was the recent rains that flooded this area and then it became trapped amongst the limbs. It's the only thing I can think of, for now."

"That sounds about right," Nele (my Nidorina) nodded. I rubbed her head carefully. Silke snaked over.

"All right Nele and Silke, let's practise too! Nele, use an Iron Tail while using Agility!" She nodded and began to run around, twisting her body around while her tail began to glow white. She struck a dead stump spot-on. "Very nice!" I grinned. "Your turn Silke, use a Fire Fang on that same stump!" The inside of her mouth was burning and she bit down on the stump, causing it to burn. She let go and looked at me. "Wow… that was very nice!" I grinned. "The Jubilife Contest is coming up very soon, a week from now. We need to train as hard as possible."

* * *

**Skywing's POV**

There was thick fog up ahead. "Oh no… thick fog," I squawked.

"It's all right, I got it," Chatty squawked happily and flew in front of me. Her wings were outlined in light blue. She flapped her wings and out came several light blue crescents. Her wings were outlined in blue again disappeared into the fog. The fog cleared a little bit, but not much.

"I'll try it," Astur nodded. The same exact thing that happened to Chatty happened to Astur as well. The fog finally cleared away.

"Thank you," I smiled (the best I could).

"You're welcome," the two replied and we moved on…

* * *

**Émile's POV**

I finally had gotten some more blood from Bertha; we also ordered a DNA test to see if Bertha really _was_ my mother. Cassidy also arrived with some Ibuprofen and water. Rico was doing better now. Everything was fine until some strange person walked up and spoke up. "Package for Mister Caldecutt," he quickly handed it to me and ran off, faster than I could blink. I carefully opened it.

"Phew," we all sighed in relief when it turns out it _weren't_ a bomb. I opened up the letter.

"Huh…," I mumbled. "WB-63-125," I looked at everyone. "What could this mean?"

"An address?" Rico looked back at me.

"No, it's hyphenated for some strange reason and WB isn't a street name in Veilstone, from my knowledge."

"It can't be coordinates either," Mitternacht spoke up. "The WB doesn't really make sense…"

"It's a person's initials," I figured. "Mitternacht, could you please use your iPhone to look for people that have the initials 'WB'?" She nodded and I continued to think hard.

"_**Tyger! Tyger! Burning bright  
In the forests of the night  
What immortal hand or eye  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?**_" I thought. "Guys – I know what it is! It's William Blake's 'The Tyger'." I began to repeat the first and last stanzas, which were the same.

"Wonder what he's trying to tell us?" Rico asked.

"Dad… maybe he's talking about an Arcanine?" I blinked. "Or maybe there's a tiger Pokémon somewhere in Asia?"

"I believe this person maybe talking that famous Arcanine that rescued those villagers from certain death. It's somewhere right in Veilstone," Dad replied.

"I know what you're talking about!" A light bulb lit up above my head. "T-that statue near the meteorites. It was resurrected not too long ago…," I shuddered. "I-I remember that case…," I stared at the ground.

"M-me too…," Rico sighed. "That Arcanine didn't make it out… he sacrificed his life just to save so many people. We believe it was arson, and deliberate at that too. Émile… I feel better now. I think it that transfusion worked. I'm starting to think I didn't have leukaemia to begin with," he sat up. "I wonder if it was all in my mind."

"It could be, no offence but you are somewhat eccentric and OCD," I sneered. He just rolled his eyes. Dad nodded.

"I'll go see if I can find the doctor," he got up.

"All right Dad, that's fine," I nodded. I watched him walk off.

* * *

**Skywing's POV**

"Come on, we're almost near where Miltiades lives," I flapped.

"Miltiades!" we all called. "Miltiades?"

We had searched every nook and cranny and everywhere in between, even though we were close to where he lived. Conleth sniffed a spot not too far from what Miltiades called 'the dump'.

"This urine is about a day old," Conleth looked up at me. "He's long gone by now…," he sniffed some more. There were red dots on the ground. "He was bleeding… I smell sweat too…"

It felt as if my heart stopped. "Oh-oh, my Arceus…," I looked at the ground. "Come on; let's see if we can f-find him…," I spread my wings and ascended a few feet off the ground. They all nodded and we moved on…

Conleth was hot on his trail, though, judging by how fast he was running. We birds flew as fast as we could. However, I remember him saying something to me, a long time ago…

* * *

**Flashback, three years ago**

"Hey Skywing, keep up your attacks, you're doing well," Miltiades smiled. He somehow was able to block my Aerial Aces, that bastard! I grabbed one of his arms with my talons, when he wasn't looking. I lifted him off the ground and my beak began to spin. I used a Drill Peck straight into his chest. I let go as he grunted and fell to the ground.

"…Very good," he replied weakly. "You're very smart and a very good battler. However, your speed could use an increase. You know, Skarmories, like you Skywing, can fly up to 190 miles per hour… I don't know if it's true or not but it's just something I've heard."

"Sounds like something a human would say."

"Yeah," he chuckled slightly.

* * *

**Present**

"Skywing, are you there?" Arlie asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course I am, I was just remembering something." She looked at me, slightly nodding.

"I see," she replied. In the distance, I heard Conleth howling.

"Come here, Skywing!" he called as loudly as possible. I flew fast as I could, to where he was. Fergie, Arlie, Astur and Chatty were able to keep up. We stopped and landed. There he was – Miltiades, his arm and leg was wrapped up in bandages. He was with a Human, which was surprising, because he said he despised them. The Human was young, with medium blonde hair and blue eyes (that seemed to be lifeless), he was wearing dull black jeans, navy blue hoody (I think that's what Humans call it?), black boots embellished with gold lines and black bandana wrapped around his head.

"Skywing…," Miltiades sat up. Sunniva finally caught up. Aquarius found us as well. "Is that you, Skywing?"

"Yes it is," I nodded. The person looked up to see all of us. He didn't say anything. "Hello," I said in plain English. He jumped slightly. "It's okay, I mean no harm."

"How do you know English and what kind of Skarmory are you?" the person retorted.

"I'm the evolved form of Skarmory, called Fragmory and I know English because we have a seventh sense that allows us to understand Humans. I can speak German, French or even Irish if you want me to."

"No, that's okay… I guess…," he replied.

"Miltiades, what are you doing with this Human?" I switched back to Pokémon language.

"Skywing… this has been a secret I've kept my whole life, only Aquarius and Sunniva know what it is. This is our trainer, Skywing. He raised us when we were little because another trainer was abusing us. We went through all of Sinnoh, competing in gym battles and contests. That's how we evolved, which was very hard to do, it takes great skill to evolve. In fact, it took us three or four years to evolve. To make the long story short, though, he released us because he thought we would be happier in the wild." I wasn't sure what to say. "I was going to tell you but I thought you'd never understand…"

"Of course I understand…," I nodded. "You had a right to keep it a secret and therefore, I agree."

"Thank you… you're one of the few Pokémon I know of that would understand… I bet you're wondering what happened to me, right? Well, I nicked myself on some greenbriers when I was hunting for some berries. Oh boy, it sure did hurt but I'm all right now. My old trainer found me for some odd reason. This is very close to where he released us. His name is Shane."

"I see…," I nodded. "Miltiades… we've been looking all over for you. I want you to be my mate again and to meet Stanford, my trainer. He's the best Human in the world. No one can ever replace him."

He looked at Shane. "All right, help me translate, please." I nodded. "Skywing wants to take me home with her, if you don't mind, Shane."

"'Skywing [I], wants to take me [Miltiades] home with me [her]'," I switched back to English and looked into Shane's eyes.

"All right, be safe please," Shane nodded.

"Thank you," Miltiades stifled a cocky smile.

"'Thank you'," I said softly.

"You're welcome, Miltiades," he rubbed his head. He reached into his pocket and gave something to Millie. I couldn't fully describe it, except it was small, roundish and yellow with a black thing on top and blue button looking-thing in the middle. "It's my extra PokéNav. I want you to have it, because you can call me with it. I've already programmed my number on it, so you don't have to worry about adding it yourself." Millie bowed a 'thank you' as he turned around.

"Goodbye," he waved.

"'Goodbye'," I translated.

"Goodbye, be safe, Millie," Shane waved goodbye as we began to walk and fly off. I spread my wings valiantly and cawed happily. Shane stifled a smile. A gust of wind lightly carried me away, into the distance.

"So, who are your friends?" he asked. I explained to them who they are. "I see… so you've known them for a while now?"

"I've been with Stanford for about two months now," I replied. "We have several miles to trek," I swooped past. I looked over at Aquarius, who was using Aqua Jet to keep up. Sunniva was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed he was travelling underground.

"Interesting," he replied. "I see your speed is up! Very nice – can we battle when we get back?" he asked.

"That'd be great, I'd enjoy that," I nodded. I looked over at Chatty; she appeared to be very tired and weak. "Chatty, would you like to ride on my back?" I asked.

"Yes, I can barely keep up," she squawked. I nodded and flew up to her. She landed on my back and wedged between my feathers. I was hoping the sharp, hooked barbs wouldn't become wedged into her, but since I wasn't being attacked, I assumed she was all right. I could barely feel her little feet against me. It felt somewhat odd but good at the same time. Chatty loved me as a best friend, and that's what counts.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

Dad came back with the doctor. She seemed to be slightly worried, because of the microexpression on her face. She probably didn't even realise she had that look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me curiously.

"Oh nothing, I'm just looking at his white count. It seems to be a bit high because of an infection somewhere and the joints that were twisted out of place, it's because you have some breaking down in your joints. I believe you just have arthritis. It's a simple infection, I'll give you some antibiotics and you're free to go. I can't believe this mix-up, it was strange," she scratched her head. "Oh yeah, if you're wondering why you fainted, you have a case of vertigo. I believe you're not drinking enough water. I suggest you do so," she reached for the clipboard at the base of the hospital bed. She flipped a page over – it appeared to be a release form. She signed it. She got a small notepad and started writing on it. She tore it off the notepad and handed it to Rico. Rico got up and smiled. She walked up to him and slowly pulled out the IV needle.

"Thank you," Rico smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled as well. "Here's a prescription for Vicodin."

Rico stopped smiling and looked at her funny. "I used to be addicted to Vicodin," he said monotonously. "So did Émile…"

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, I can change the prescription," she carefully grabbed it from his hands, crushed it and threw it in the trash. She wrote down a different prescription. Rico looked at it and read it.

"Celebrex," he nodded. "I don't think I'm addicted or allergic to that."

"Good," the doctor smiled. Rico had on one of those stupid hospital gowns – luckily, he wasn't completely naked. The doctor turned around. "Please, come visit us again if you must," she waved and walked off. He grumbled as he put on his jeans.

"Émile, help me please, my joints hurt really badly," he had a huge grimace on his face from the pain. I smiled and walked over. I helped him button up his jeans. He grabbed his shirt and tried to button it but I decided to help him. "…Thank you!"

"You're welcome," I smiled. "Come on, let's go." I looked at everyone, each appeared to be sleeping, except Dad, he was off in his own little world (he tends to do that a lot). "Dad," I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" he jerked out his trance. "Sorry, daydreaming."

"That's all right. Let's go, come on guys," I shook Stan.

"…Ugh, what the hell?" he groaned. "Oh, time to go? I just realised what you had said." He nudged Cassidy and Cecilia. "Wake up, it's time to go." I shook Mitternacht. She groaned and got up. Cecilia sprang up, much to my surprise. She hugged Rico tightly and surprised him with a kiss. His eyes widened in utter surprise.

"Rico…. I love you…," she said softly.

"Cecilia, I love you too…," he replied. "I never had the nerve to say it because you were with Émile the whole time…"

I smiled and we began walking, to my car while the others went to theirs. "Cassidy, Cecilia, you can ride with Rico and I, if you want to. We can come and get your motorcycle later." Their eyes lit up and they began to walk with us. I opened the door for them.

"Thank you," they both said.

"You're welcome," I replied. Dad and Rico rolled down the windows.

"Hey Émile, I'll meet you at your office later – good luck!" he smiled.

"Bye Dad, I'll see you later and thanks!" I smiled. He waved a 'you're welcome' and drove off. I smelt smoke but I didn't think anything of it.

* * *

"All right… we're here…," I looked around. I looked up at the statue. A life-sized replica of the Arcanine that saved all of those people, but it had no colour; it was mostly made of bronze with a copper interior (so I heard). Little kids loved to play on it and be burned from the hot, mid-day sun. I saw something unusual on the statute. It was a piece of paper taped to it. I took and looked at it. "PBS 3-17…"

Everyone looked at it closely. "I think it's another poem," Rico squinted.

"I think you're right," I nodded. "PBS… Percy Bysshe Shelley," I concluded. "It's the only name of a poet I know of that I know of that uses his middle name as well. As for the poem, let me think…"

"Ozymandias is his most famous poem that I can think of," Stan nodded. "I remember reading this poem, to be honest. The three is the stanza and the seventeen is the seventeenth word in the whole poem."

"I met a traveller from an antique land  
Who said: –Two vast and trunkless legs of stone  
Stand in the desert," Marie recited.

"Very good," I nodded. "But where in the world is there a desert in Sinnoh? Unless we have to go back to Hoenn…," I picked up my cell phone and dialled Dad. "Hello, Dad?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Where is there a desert in Sinnoh?"

"There's one on Battle Zone, remember?"

"No… I only went there once; of course, I'm not going to remember. Thank you for your help, though."

"You're welcome son, I'll see you later."

"See you later, I love you."

"I love you too, bye-bye," he hung up. I slowly closed my phone and looked at everyone.

"All right, we'll have to go the island called Battle Zone. If we go northeast of the city, we'll reach the ocean. It's the quickest way to get there. Who wants to go?"

"I will," Stan nodded. "I've never been there."

"I've only been there once, so, let's go!" Rico urged.

"I agree with Stan," Marie grinned.

"I've never been there either," Cassidy agreed.

"Agreed," Cecilia nodded as well.

I dug around in my pocket for my old boat key. "I have an old boat on a dock near the sea. It's probably old and broken down by now. I built it myself a long time ago. Majority rules, so let's get ready and go soon. We need to find Jake and tell him we'll be out of town for a while. Come on, let's go." They all nodded.

* * *

**Skywing's POV**

"All right, we're here. This is somewhat like our home. I hope you like it," I landed softly on the ground. "So, you wanted a battle, eh?"

"I like this place and to answer your question, yes, I'd love a battle," he replied. I smirked and all the Pokémon came to watch. "I'll let you start." I nodded and my bill began to spin. "I'm not falling for that," he smirked and his fists began to glow bluish-white. I ran up to him, attempting to jab him but he punched me hard, in the sides. It somewhat hurt, because steel types are really hurt by fighting types, but I'm part flying – so it didn't matter. I caught him off guard and drilled him straight in the head. He screamed slightly, angered.

"_If he uses a fire type move, I'm dead,_" I thought. My wings began to glow purple – it confused me – why were my wings glowing purple? Millie stopped in his tracks, confused as to what was happening as well. "It's Night Slash…," I mumbled to myself, but he didn't seem to hear me. I smirked and flew up to him, attempting to strike him but he blocked my attack using another Mach Punch; however, he caught me off guard using a Fire Punch. It hurt like shit, causing me to fall to the ground. It tarnished my side. "_If he does that again…_"

"You're getting better at battling," he smiled. Flames began to surround his body. I knew I was dead meat unless I did something. I proceeded to fly up but he jumped as high as possible. I began to flap my wings as fast as possible, creating a gust of wind with purple streaks, but it didn't help. It barely hit him; it mostly hit the fire. The only thing I could think of was to use Endure. I flipped around, my talons facing him. He rammed into me and I was able to throw him back, but he ended up burning me. I decided to use Rest. My eyes closed and I fell asleep. Millie just laughed at me. When my eyes were closed, I could hear and smell better. He ran up to me, I could tell. I used Sleep Talk and it ended up being Protect. He slammed against it, causing him to fly into the air and create a rut in the ground (I couldn't see it but I could really hear it).

"_Why hasn't he fainted yet?_" I thought. He grunted and tried to run up to me again, using a Mach Punch but I countered with an Air Slash. I opened my eyes and I felt refreshed. I saw that he was panting hard and bleeding from a few cuts on his arms and legs. "Give up yet?" I smirked. He collapsed, falling down and fainting. I won. "I take that as a yes!" I squawked happily.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Phew," I wiped the sweat off my brow. "This is hard work, waxing my boat. I appreciate your help, Stan."

"No problem Dad," he sighed forcefully.

"You all right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm all right, just tired."

"I'm glad you're all right," I smiled. He nodded and chuckled slightly, stifling a smile. "And thank you for your help, Rico! I appreciate you putting a finish on the deck!"

"You're welcome, Émile!" Rico called.

"I got some lunch for everyone!" Cecilia called. We all grinned and Rico jumped down. She had made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and some cans of pink lemonade.

"Thank you," we all said happily.

"You're welcome," she smiled. We all sat down and ate/drank happily. "Maybe this can be considered our vacation?" she asked.

"Maybe so? Maybe the others would like to come along. I think it'd be great if we could all escape somewhere for a few weeks," I nodded. I had finished the lunch quickly. I proceeded to stand up when Stan yelled –

"Dad, look out!"

I was knocked on the back of the head with something, wasn't sure what it was. I collapsed into the sand. I was nearly knocked unconscious, it hurt so badly. I managed to look up and see a huge Salamence. It roared tauntingly at me. "What the hell… a Salamence…," I looked at it as best I could, but I was really quite dizzy. My eyes went in and out of focus. "Why did you attack me?"

It hissed at me. "When I was a Bagon, I found out performed an autopsy on me."

"_J_?" I replied shockingly. "She's a reborn too?" Everyone gasped. "I should have known you were a reborn, J Rands. I figured Arceus would choose a Salamence for you."

"Oh, ho-ho-ho… Arceus didn't choose whether I should be a reborn. Mew did it."

She never noticed I reached for one of my guns (Desert Eagle, to be exact) in my ankle holster. I smirked and slowly revealed it. She growled sharply. "Should I?" I mouthed to Stan. He seemed to understand and nodded. "All right, prepare to die, bitch."

"Wait… Émile… what are you doing?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Rico blinked. "There's got to be another way." J snarled sharply at Rico, flying at him but I managed to shoot her straight into the wings, causing her to flip in mid-air. She careened into the ocean, sputtering; she looked at me straight in the eyes. It looked as if she wanted to kill me. The blood was hard to see against her bright red wings, but I could sense it was there. Rico just shrugged. "That's better, I guess."

"You asshole," she spat. She tried to fly but the huge holes in her wings. She screeched at me, like an extinct ravenous terror bird. She figured out that she could run instead. She ran like hell, to be honest. Her mercurial legs stirred up a bunch of sand.

"I didn't know I was going to die like this," I said cocking my gun again. I aimed straight for her right leg. My aim was perfect – it fractured her tibia. She screeched loudly, nearly breaking my eardrums. Stan quickly picked up his cell phone and dialled a number but he put it down when he saw something. Out of nowhere, came a bright orange and purple aura. I turned my head to see Cassidy. She winked happily at me.

"Mika, finish it with Icy Wind!" she commanded. Mika's mouth glowed blue and waves of ice poured from her mouth; causing J's legs to buckle. She collapsed and closed her eyes – I knew she had fainted. "All right Émile, you should catch it!"

"Maybe I should, even though it's Pokémon Hunter J," I shrugged. I took a pokeball from my belt. I chucked it at her; it sucked her in while wobbling. It clicked and I picked it up. "She should be tamer now, even though I broke her wings and right leg. I do have all the Hoenn badges after all."

"Yeah, you're right, she should after all," Stan agreed.

"Come on; let's take her to a Pokémon centre before she bleeds to death."

* * *

**Skywing's POV**

I sighed and sat beside Millie. He sat up and looked at me. "That was a great battle, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," I nodded. He stood up and looked straight into my eyes. "Come on, let's go someplace private."

"Yes," he nodded. "We have done this in a long time…," he whispered. I nodded a 'yes' and grabbed him by the arms. I landed in one of largest trees, away from the others. The others seemed to respect our desire. I made sure there were enough branches for me to lie down on. I nestled down on my back, legs stretched out. This was a very awkward relationship, but I didn't give a damn about the 'laws of nature' and whatnot. That stuff is just a bunch of bullocks. Millie was already hard. I smirked and allowed him to enter me. I wailed happily when he entered me. I wrapped my legs around his torso to keep myself from falling because of the pure pleasure – which I hadn't felt in a long _time_. I squirmed from being overjoyed.

Just as soon as it began, it ended. Exhausted, he fell over backwards and sighed. "That felt great," I piped up. "I could never describe how it feels."

"Yeah…," he nodded in agreement. "I agree."

A soft breeze blew some of the limbs. "Come on; let's get down before the wind picks up." He nodded and jumped down, swinging from the branches. I squawked and flew down out of the trees. I used the wind as my advantage, soaring on it. I used an Aerial Ace to cut through the wind. I felt feral, free and independent. I turned around, to face the wind and used another Aerial Ace. It must have been the fastest I had ever flown. I looked down to see that I wasn't in our paradise. I squawked in surprise. As quickly as possible, I flew back and landed softly on the ground.

"Phew, I thought I was going to be blown to the other side of the world," I sighed.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

We all ran up the counter in the Pokémon centre. "Please nurse Joy, help this Salamence. She's bleeding, but be warned, she's a very wild one. I accidentally shot her to control her… I know…"

"That's all right, Émile," she smiled. She grabbed the pokeball and let J out. J snoozed the whole time while Joy was looking at her. "I'll give her some bandages and Neosporin and she should be all right. You made the right choice of bringing her here. I may give her some morphine to ease the pain."

"Thank you… Don't go overboard on the morphine," he replied. I nodded.

"You're welcome. Don't worry, I tend not to," she replied. "I can call you once she's all healed up."

"I'd appreciate that."

"All right, she should feel better in about an hour or so," Joy smiled. Dad waved a 'thank you' and we left the building. We all sighed in relief.

"All right, what should we do while we wait?" I asked. "Should we get ready to pack or something?"

"Yeah – that'd be great," Dad nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"All right, let's finish up with Aqua Jet, Julia!" I called. She jumped up in the air while being surrounded by water. "Silke, use Ice Fang!" Silke nodded the best she could and ice erupted from her fangs. She aimed the ice straight at Julia's Aqua Jet. The water around Julia began to freeze. Apparently, a trainer named Ash was able to do this with his Buizel, or so what I've heard. "Now Julia, spin!" Julia began to spin in mid air. It was almost as if it were a flying icicle. "Now Silke, use Fire Fang to melt the ice, please." Fire erupted from her fangs as the ice slowly melted. Julia used Aqua Jet to keep from being burned. She spun around, causing the water to fall down like rain.

"All right, let's take a break now. I'm tired, hungry and I could use a nap. We can practise more later today, if you want."

"That'd be fine, Jasper," Nele nodded. I picked up the fossil and everyone followed me back to (great)-granddad's lab. I was alone but Siôr didn't seem to mind. He knew that my Pokémon would protect me. I was nearly to the door when a blackish sphere hit me. I fell asleep instantly and had a nightmare…

"Hello?" I looked around. There was nothing to be seen except blackness. A huge black figure stood in front of me. "Darkrai… what do you want?"

"Whoa… where am I?" It was Rico!

"This darkness…," Stan/Dad said.

"Whoa…," Émile/Granddad blinked.

"Jasper!" the three called.

"What are we doing here?" Cassidy/Grandmum appeared. "It's like a dream. I don't remember falling asleep, odd. Hey look, I can fly!" she started to float and did a flip in mid-air.

"This is weird…," Cecilia appeared. They all noticed the black figure, Darkrai, as well. "That looks like a Darkrai."

"Correct, Cecilia," the Darkrai somehow knew her name. "I bring back news and it's bad as well. Regirock lives in the desert where you're about to go. Every few years, it wakes up and the people are forced to evacuate."

"I was looking forward to my vacation," Émile mumbled. "Is there anything we can do? I have some of the strongest Pokémon in my family."

"You could try battling it. I don't know if it will help or not," Darkrai looked down. "I can also protect you – this is why you're having this so called 'nightmare'. I tried to give it to you without scaring or harming you in any way."

"I appreciate your honesty, Darkrai," I bowed.

"Please, call me Darky… or that's at least what Mitternacht calls me…," he began to mumble. "Anyway, you should be waking up by now," Darkrai slinked away into the shadows. The darkness disappeared when someone began to shake me.

"Wake up, Jasper." It was Julia's voice. I opened my eyes and smiled. "There," she sighed in relief.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

I woke up from a strange dream with a Darkrai named Darky. I rubbed the back of my head because it began to hurt again. "Oof," I groaned. The others began to wake up as well. "That was certainly weird, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," the others mumbled and agreed. A poster in the wind, nearly passing me but I was able to grab it.

"PokéRinger…? I've heard of these. Flying types compete against each other and they have to place the ring in a target on the ground. It looks fun; I've always wanted to enter… Let's see… it's being held at the Resort Area! What a coincidence! Apparently, that desert is right near there! Ooh… the first prize is a VILLA?"

"Whoa, a villa!" Stan blinked. "That's incredible prize!"

"Imagine if one of us won! Then we could vacation there every year! It'd be nice!" Rico's eyes widened.

"I've always wanted a vacation home!" Cecilia grinned from ear to ear. Cassidy nodded.

"Come on, let's go tell the others!" I urged.

"Yeah!" the others agreed and we all began to walk back to the Pokémon centre.

* * *

"You're here just on time, I was just about to call you," Nurse Joy smiled. "She's doing better, she seems to be calmer and her wings should heal in a few days. Salamence have remarkable skin."

"Huh, well, I didn't know that," I shrugged. J slowly lumbered up to me, her head down in submission. "Shh…," I rubbed her head. "It's all right. I didn't mean to hurt you. You may have committed a crime when you were human… but it's all right. As long as you're calm, I'll treat you with respect, you got it?"

"Yes," she nodded. I rubbed the top of her head.

"All right, return," I returned her. The red light sucked her in. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

**Tory's POV**

"Hey Tory… let's play 20 questions… to get you to know you better. How does that sound?" Jade asked.

"That sounds fine to me," I replied. "Do you mind if I start?" I asked. She nodded. "All right… what was your first Pokémon?"

She sidled up into my lap, her piercing blue eyes stabbing my eyes. "It was a Stunky; she eventually evolved into a Skuntank and recently, a Skuntel."

"Mm… I see… let me think… do you wear contacts? Your eyes seem blue instead of purple."

"Yes, I do. I use them for reading," she put her hand in her pocket and took out her contacts case. "However, I don't need them to read your face," she licked my cheek. I shuddered with happiness.

"…I see," I smiled. "Would you like to have sex with me tonight?" I purred.

"You bet your ass I would," she growled back. Without her noticing, I reached into one of my pockets and pulled out a small box.

"…Jade, will you marry me?" She froze. Her eyes dilated, her legs became stiff and she nearly fell over backwards, but I caught her. "Don't collapse on me, Jade." She leaped forward, grabbing and biting my neck in affection.

"Yes… I will marry you, you 31 year old virgin," she took the ring and slipped in on. It fit perfectly on her small fingers.

"I told you not to call me that!" I flushed a bright red. She bit my neck again and sucked. I wanted to orgasm, but I couldn't because Beau and Rachel weren't very far from where we were sitting. "Please get off of me, you're embarrassing me in front of the other two lovebirds…," I mumbled, talking on one side of my mouth. I shuddered from pure happiness. "…Oh well, they make out in the closet all the time…" Despite her somewhat petite size and stringy arms and legs, she was somehow able to grab me and pull down to the floor. We both heaved and sighed. She appeared to be in pain but she was too busy staring into my eyes.

"Can we continue 20 questions?" she grinned. "I was getting turned on by your questions."

"All right, let's see… would you like to um… hmm… I'm running out of questions… would you like to go to a movie?"

"Of course I would, it'd be nice. I actually prefer plays over movies," she blushed slightly.

"Me too, I don't know why. That sounds fun. We should do that." I could hear sniggers from Beau and Rachel.

"Hey look, Tory's dry humping, that's a first," Beau teased.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "Virgin!" she said in singsong.

"Virgin!" he sang along with her.

I just ignored them and looked into Jade's eyes. They pierced through mine again. To think that she was a felon about six years ago baffles me. She's too beautiful, caring, sweet, bold and nurturing to be one. She had a 'next-question?' look on her face. "All right… next question… hmm…"

"VIRGIN!" Beau called.

"Would you shut the hell up!" I looked over at Jade and she nodded, seemingly understanding what I wanted. "I had sex with her a few nights ago, so you can just shut the hell up with your fucking 'virgin' bullocks!" I growled.

"That's my Tory…," Jade sighed happily. Beau backed off and waved his hands.

"Jeez, sorry… I was just having a little fun…"

"Maybe I should call your closet sex 'porn'. How'd you like it, hmm?" I asked, standing up. He shrugged, mystified. "Exactly," I rolled my eyes and sat back down on Jade. She seemed to enjoy being squashed by me. It was probably orgasmic in her eyes. I stretched out, my face being next to hers. I kissed her deeply, ignoring the sniggers from the peanut gallery. I sighed and yawned. "So, you want me to ask any more questions? Because it's almost time for my nap," I stretched. I got off her and lifted her up. She smirked and grabbed me once again, playfully.

"All right, let's go to your perfectly clean (for some odd reason) house."

"It's clean because I'm allergic to formaldehyde."

"I see," she grinned. "Let's play more 20 questions."

"Sure."

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Hello, is anyone here?" I called. "I guess everyone's gone except Dad; he said he'd meet me at my office." I opened my office door and there he was, with my mum. His eyes appeared to be glazed over. "Dad?"

"Huh… yeah?" he replied drunkenly. "I found your mini-fridge… it was filled with beer… so I took some…"

I blushed. "Dad, those were for a party we had two years ago!"

"W-what…?" he looked dazed. Bertha growled.

"This is why I don't like drinking!" she remarked. "I can't believe those beers are two years old though."

"Yeah… I meant to throw them out!" I sighed. Stan shrugged and I wasn't sure where the others were.

* * *

**Tory's POV**

"Well, here's my perfectly clean house," I said with a hint of sarcasm. "So, shall we finish the 20 questions?" She nodded. "All right… can you take my shirt off for me?" I smirked. She growled and began to unbutton my shirt. She noticed how my chest was nearly bare except for a few hairs. She pinched one of my nipples. "Ahh!" I screamed in surprise. It actually felt good. "Mmm… Jade, do that again." She growled and pinched it again. "Damn!" I squirmed.

"You sure are squirmy," she mumbled.

"I can't help-it!" I grimaced. "I've never had anyone do this to me!" She giggled. "All right… next question… can you unbutton my jeans?" She smirked and unbuttoned my jeans, sliding them down my legs. "Now… can you take my shoes off before sliding my jeans over them?" She ripped my shoes off like a rabid, sex-crazed animal. "Jeez, did you have to rip my shoes off my legs?"

"No, I'm just hungry."

"I see… well, will you pull my underwear off, then?" I smirked. "Now… I forgot what question we were on… I wonder how many we've done."

"Who cares?" she scoffed.

"Mmm… since you don't care, will you let me take your clothes off?"

"Sure," she nodded. I smirked, taking off her shoes first. I carefully slid them off her feet, so I wouldn't hurt them. I slowly unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them off her very hot legs. I shuddered, already getting hard. "Hurry up."

"I'm going as fast as possible," I lied down on top of her. She wrapped her arms and legs around me. She screamed from pleasure, clawing into my back and causing it to bleed. I thrust as hard and fast as possible. We both moaned happily. She continued to claw into my back. It felt strangely good for some odd reason. Just as soon as it started, it ended. Sighing, I fell over backwards from complete exhaustion. "Jade… we should do this again…"

"Yes…," she moaned. I put my clothes back on, except my shirt because it was so hot in the house. She did the same thing.

"Shall we continue?"

"Sure, why not?" she smiled.

"All right… I think we were on ten or something… I don't know…?"

"Ten," she grinned.

"Damn! I guess that counted as ten. All right, here's number eleven. What is your favourite song?"

"Hot Legs," she smirked.

"You like Hot Legs? That song's hilarious."

"Yes," she nodded.

"Damn! Here's thirteen then… would you like to go on vacation?"

"That'd be fun," she nodded. "I heard there's a place called Resort Area."

"That sounds fun, we should go there." Before I asked another question, my cell phone rang. It was Émile. "Hello?" I answered. "Émile?"

"Hello Toucan! Hey guess what… all of us are going on vacation to a place called the Resort Area. They're having a PokéRinger competition and the first prize is a villa!"

"What a coincidence! Jade and I have decided to go there!"

"Whoa," he sounded shocked. "That's awesome! Therefore, it's decided, we're going there. Everyone else seems to wants to go as well. Well, I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Émile," I smiled. "Bye."

"Bye," he hung up. I closed my phone and looked over at her.

"Guess what, we're all going to the resort area!" I grinned. Her eyes glittered and she grinned.

"Awesome! I can't wait to go!"

"Me neither!" I nodded and yawned. "Mm… it's time for my nap, I guess," I stretched. I looked at the time. "Oh wow, it's already 7:14. I think I'm going to retire early tonight. I don't know when we're going on vacation, so I'll need as much energy as possible."

"That's a good idea, I think I'll go along with you," she nodded. We both got up and walked to my bedroom…

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Should we give them the bad news?" I asked.

"Maybe once we get there, I don't want to burst their bubbles," Stan nodded.

"Yeah…. That's a good idea," I nodded. The phone in my office rang. I immediately walked over and picked it up. "Hello? 9-1-1, what's your emergency?" I sat down next to my computer.

"Help, my son's been shot!" the woman on the other end panicked.

"Hold on ma'am, let me transfer you to the EMTs," I pushed a button that allowed her to talk to an EMT. I sighed in relief and hung up. "I'm bored, what should we do to pass the time?" I asked. "Want to go to our shooting range and practise?" I shrugged, trying to think of something.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I'm kind of board too." The phone rang again and I answered it. It was the same woman.

"My son is dead," she said with a deadpan, flat voice. "He's dead." I looked at Stan seriously.

"We'll be there just as shortly as possible," I replied, trying my best to show empathy. She said nothing, mumbling a bye. "Bye ma'am," I sighed and hung up.

"Looks like we have a case for the first time this week; come on, let's go." I was exhausted. "Even though I don't feel like it… I'm exhausted."

"Me too…," he sighed.

"I'll go," Cassidy piped up.

"Me too," Cecilia nodded.

"I'll go as well, I'm not exhausted or tired," Rico nodded.

"Thank you," I nodded. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," the three replied and walked off.

* * *

**Cecilia's POV**

**At the crime scene**

The smell of blood inoculated throughout the whole house. Blood smells like a rich, irony smell that no one will ever forget. The smell sticks with someone the rest of their life. "Émile would not have wanted to come," I snapped some gloves on. "The smell of death scares him."

"It does me too…," Cassidy winced. I looked around. There was blood all over the walls, ceiling, pictures, floor, carpet, etc. This wasn't a simple shooting – it seemed more like a murder. Something seemed suspicious and odd, but it never crossed my mind. I wouldn't know what to say in the first place.

"Doesn't this crime scene look a little suspicious?" I took one of those things used to see if it was human blood or not. The blue line never appeared. "This isn't human blood."

"It's a trap – run!" Rico yelled. We all instinctively began to run. I ran so fast that I nearly tripped over myself. We had barely made it out the front door when the whole house exploded. We all jumped onto my motorcycle and we rode out of there – as fast as the thing could go. Rico and Cassidy didn't seem to care about their squad cars. They were all burned up when I looked in my rear-view mirror. "There goes over $40,000 worth of brand new squad cars," he sighed.

"Oh my God… I can't believe we just barely made it. I thought we were gone for sure," Cassidy sighed.

"I wasn't surprised at the fact that it was trap," I concluded. "It's happened to us before."

"Yeah…," Rico sighed. "I will never forget that…"

"Hang on tightly," I urged. They both nodded. It didn't take us very long to get back.

"Cecilia, Cassidy, and Rico – I thought I had lost you guys!" Émile hugged us tightly into a group hug. "I heard on the news what happened. It scared me. I was praying the whole time," he picked up his cell phone. "…Yeah… guess what, Tory. They're okay. They made it out somehow. Yeah… I know… all right, see you tomorrow. Bye. Okay guys… I'm going to bed now," he stretched and walked into his office, closing the door while Stan and Marie ducked in. Cassidy walked up and opened the door, following suite. I sighed and wasn't sure what to do. I didn't feel safe. It felt as if my home was going to explode as well. "I guess I'll go sleep in my office as well," I watched Beau and Rachel walk off; I knew they were going home.

I couldn't believe how many people actually cared about me. This was like my second family. I sighed and opened my office door, closing it quietly. I heard a soft knock on the door. "Yes?" I whispered.

"Cecilia… can I come in?" Rico asked.

"Yes, you may," I replied softly. He opened the door and closed it softly. He smiled at me. "You want to sleep in my office with me?"

"Sure," he nodded. "I know we can't have sex, it'd be too loud."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I don't mind you sleeping next to me though. I'll feel safe. What happened to night really scared me. I thought I was going to die."

"Yeah…," he replied. "Goodnight," he lied down on the couch. I was small enough to fit on the couch with him.

"Goodnight," I yawned and fell asleep…

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Dad," I looked at him. He smiled and looked at me. "I love you. No one can ever replace you. You are the best Dad I have ever had. I hope you realise that."

"Yes," he nodded. "Thank you," he replied. "I appreciate those kind words. The same goes to you. No one can ever replace my beautiful son."

I blushed slightly. "You're welcome, and thank you."

"No problem. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," everyone said to each other. We all fell asleep…

* * *

**A/N: So… I finally did it. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I feel very proud, I must say. I can't wait until the PokéRinger competition!**


	55. Etched in stone

**A/N: There's a very awkward scene in this chapter; if you don't like it, don't read it! No one's saying you have to!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 55

"Here lie the graves of Émile S. Brooks (1943-1969) and Joshua F. Caldecutt (1945-1969). They were brave soldiers that fought in the Viet Nam War." Dad and Bertha shuddered, trying to keep the tears back. I looked over beside the cross to see another headstone. I didn't feel like reading it aloud. "_Here lies Tabitha Caldecutt (1944-1987)._" I sighed, looking over at them. "It's okay to cry. Come on; let's go to my house, all right? Maybe have some tea." I hugged my dad and mum as tightly as possible. My cell phone rang and I saw that it was Jake. "Hang on, please," I walked quickly, and stood next to a tree. "Hello?" I answered.

"Émile, bad news, looks like you'll have to go undercover. It appears there are high criminal activities in the Upper East Side. I am truly sorry for ruining your day off, but really, you're the only person I know of that I can pull off in incognito!"

"Now that's something I can definitely do," I snorted from the crying I did. "Excuse me."

"Are you all right?"

"I-I'm sorry Jake… I was crying. I took my dad and mum to the local cemetery… and I-I can't help it…"

"Émile… it's all right…"

"Thanks… I'm so glad you understand… it's j… so hard to comprehend… no wonder I never had a grandfather…"

"Before you go all incognito, would you like to step into my office and talk about how you feel?"

"Are you going on all 'psychologist' on me again? I do appreciate the help though."

"Meet me in my office in thirty minutes."

"All right. Bye Jake, I love you…"

"I love you too, Émile. Bye," he hung up. I walked back where Mum and Dad were. "Mum, Dad, I have to meet Jake in thirty minutes. Just thought I'd give you a head's up. We'll leave when you're ready." The two nodded solemnly.

* * *

**Tory's POV**

"Do autopsies bother you, Jade?" I asked.

"Not at all, please begin. I'm fascinated at what you do," Jade replied. Beau and Rachel were getting anxious. "So, what's the TOD?"

"Around 4:30 PM yesterday, I suspect. Wow, you're learning fast! You should be one of my assistants!"

"I'd love that!" she grinned.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Rico slapped me hard, on my backside. "Ow, what the hell was that for!"

"For saying I had fucking leukaemia, when it turns out I didn't!" he snarled, barring his teeth. "Turns out I have arthritis and infection somewhere! Shit, could you be more careful next time?"

"Rico… calm down. I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't have leukaemia. It's hard for me to test in a simple laboratory."

"I suppose you're right," he sighed huffily. "Please don't do that again. It really scared me."

"All right, I won't."

"Thanks."

"No problem," I smiled slightly.

* * *

**Tory's POV**

"All right, starting the physical examination…" I scribbled 'TOD: four thirty on July 9, 2009, WT: two hundred thirty-three pounds lbs. and HT: five feet eleven inches.' "A bit on the heavy side," I showed Jade. She nodded. I looked at his neck. "Strangulation marks are straight and thorough. I think maybe it's some sort or linen or silk." I scribbled 'COD: strangulation.' "Everything else looks fine," I looked thoroughly throughout his body. "Except the fact that's he's been castrated!"

"Poor guy," Jade sniggered.

"I know…," I sniggered too. "But we should respect t-th-the dead."

"Y-yeah… you're r-right… we should." I looked over at Beau and Rachel; they both had on poker faces, staring at us. "Sorry…," she mumbled. "I can't help laughing sometimes. Poor guy got emasculated."

"Same here," I nodded. The couple just rolled their eyes. "Beau, hand me a scalpel, please." He groaned and handed me a scalpel. I began the Y-incision that starts from each of the shoulders to the bottom of the breastbone and it ends at the pubic bone. I grabbed the rib cutters and began to cut the ribs. "Thank you," I nodded. "Now this will probably make you a little bit queasy," I looked at her. I took the ribs out and set them aside. I looked at all of the organs. They looked all right. I scribbled down that the heart and lungs looked fine. I carefully cut open the coronary artery. "Oh, looks like he had a blocked artery."

"Huh," Jade mumbled.

"Queasy yet?" I chuckled. Her face looked a little green, but she seemed to be ignoring it.

"Not yet," she shrugged.

"If you vomit, you fail," I nudged her.

"Ooh… I'm scared," she mocked. I sniggered and set the heart down on a scale. "Three hundred sixty-six grams. Looks like he had an enlarged heart as well," I scribbled it down. I turned to the lungs. They looked pink outside the outside. I cut them open to make sure they weren't diseased. I took a magnifying glass and looked at the alveoli. I squinted. I looked at the lungs again. "Lungs are filled with mucus. He probably had cystic fibrosis." I noticed the clubbed fingers. "Yep, he did," I scribbled it down. "Now this part will definitely make you queasy," I grabbed the small intestines. The next thing I knew, I could hear retching in the background. "…I knew it…," I sighed. "No more assistants for me." I walked over to the sink. "Hey… it's all right. Everyone vomits on their first autopsy," I patted her on the back and sighed. "Even I did."

"Y-you did?" she looked up at me.

"Yeah… I had my first autopsy in college. I had to leave the room."

"I see…," she sputtered.

"Here, take some Emetrol if you want to," I handed her a bottle. "I keep this in my pocket all the time, just in case if I come across something disgusting." She looked at the syrup curiously. "Don't drink anything after you take it though, if you want it to really work." She nodded slightly.

"Tory… I-I don't feel very good!" Cecilia called. I turned around, shocked. She was clutching her stomach. Her lymph nodes along her throat were swollen. I ran up to her, picking her up and setting her on a table. "Oh God… it feels like someone's tearing up my stomach…" Her eyes were moving involuntarily.

"What hurts, Cecilia?"

"My stomach…," she gasped. Jade, Beau and Rachel watched in horror. "My joints hurt too…"

"_I shouldn't make in assumptions… could it be the rare Whipple's disease?_" I sighed and used my radio. "This is Toucan to Boss, do you read? I need you to come down here ASAP!" I was scared to death.

"Yes, I read, what's wrong?"

"It's Cecilia," I said monotonously. "The-there's something wrong with her… her joints and stomach hurt, her eyes are moving involuntarily and lymph nodes are huge…" I touched her forehead. "Dammit, she's burning up!" Before I could say anything else – he was already there. He ran as fast as possible over. He had his stethoscope with him. He lifted up her shirt and listened to her stomach.

"Looks like she's having some malabsorption. She needs to get to a doctor ASAP."

"I'll take her." I looked over to see Rico. "She needs me the most." Cecilia grunted.

"Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" Jake asked. She nodded a 'no' and shrugged. I don't see how she could be, but that's just Jake. Nevertheless, the symptoms don't add up. Rico picked her up and ran as fast as he could up the stairs…

* * *

**Rico's POV**

**Thirty minutes later**

"Hey, didn't I just see you?" It was Dr. Isabella again. "You were just here yesterday," she said jokingly.

"Heh, yeah…," I blushed. "This is Cecilia; she appears to be very sick at the moment. I believe she has AIDS."

"Rico!" Cecilia slapped me.

"She doesn't have AIDS," Isabella replied. "Her first test was a false positive. Her second, third, fourth and fifth tests were all negative. Even her sixth-tenth tests were negative."

"I see…," I sighed and shrugged.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

I knocked on Jake's door. "Jake?"

"Come in," he called. I opened the door. "Hey, you're just in time," he smiled. "But I have bad news. Cecilia's in the hospital. Rico took her though. I don't want you to be a worrywart though. Tory thinks she has a rare disease called Whipple's. It's very rare. I've only seen it once when I was a doctor. I think maybe he might be right."

I shuddered. "Not again…," I mumbled. "Does she have AIDS?"

"Apparently not – she's taken ten tests now. All negative except the first."

"T-that's odd…," I scratched my head. "What did you want me to see me about?"

"I'm just wondering if you're all right. You've taken in a lot in the past week or so."

"I supposed you're right…" He pointed to his small couch and I planted myself down. "Where should we even begin?"

"How about your childhood Émile, think back, anything traumatic that happened?"

"I met my girlfriend Cassidy back when I was thirteen. We almost made out when my Croagunk popped out of his Pokeball. He hit me straight in the crotch when I got an umm… ah-hem…"

"An erection? Don't be afraid to say in front of me. I am a doctor and I'll keep it a secret."

"Yes. I got an erection and Croagunk hit me straight in the crotch! The next thing I knew. I was screaming in pain and ended up in the hospital. It hurts to urinate, have sex and umm…"

"Masturbate."

"Yes…," I flushed. "Masturbate and umm…"

"Ejaculate? Please, don't be afraid. Umm… I think you're insecure."

"I-I probably am…," I sighed. "Pain meds won't work and I don't think a doctor would be able to help either."

"Pull down your pants," he simply said. I flushed hotter. "I'm not going to fondle you… unless you want me to?" I looked at him quizzically. "…Because you're bi?"

"I'm not anymore," I blushed even hotter and redder. "I haven't been fondled in a long time," I looked down at the ground. I sighed and stood up, pulling down my pants.

"And your boxers, too…" I wanted to kill him. My face was the reddest it had ever been – I could just feel it. I pulled down my boxers and he scooted over, looking intently at… my penis. "Ahem… do you mind?"

"Uh… not at all…," I touched my face; it was still hot. He grabbed it and pulled on it, twisting it and swinging from side to side. I shuddered and it felt as if I had an orgasm. He let go and blinked at me.

"There… see if it hurts to urinate or not."

"Um… right now?" I blinked. "But I don't have to urinate right now…" He handed me a bottle of water. "Oh, joy," I replied sarcastically while groaning, I rolled my eyes and opened it. I chugged it without even stopping for a breath. He blinked, dumbfounded. I crushed up the bottle and threw it into his trashcan. I pulled up my boxers and pants. "…That was very awkward. We probably shouldn't speak of this again," I looked over at his camera. It was recording. "And shit, turn off that camera next time you do something like this again."

"I'll probably erase it."

"You better, or I'll use your ass. It'll be on a plaque above my bed."

He chuckled. "All right, enough with the jokes." I sat down again. I had learnt that it takes liquids at least forty-five minutes to pass through. "All right, let's move on to something else. How about your teen years?"

"After I had gotten Cassidy pregnant, I was forced to move to Hoenn for a while. My parents divorced during this and I lost contact with my brother, however; I had seen him once before, it happened after that. I saw my son for the first time!" I juddered, trying to keep the tears back. "He was the cutest little thing I had e-ever seen!" He patted me on the back.

"You can cry… I won't tell anyone…"

I sniffled. "After that… I didn't hear from my brother until around the time when Team Galactic appeared. He was forced to stay with my step-mum. She threatened to k-kill my dad if he d-didn't comply and let her take Gage with her! MY DAD! My dad is my hero! I couldn't live without him!" I started to cry. He patted me on the back again. "…Thanks…," I sighed. I caught him off guard and lit a cigarette. "I met Rico after that," I blew a smoke ring. "We had a relationship for about three or four years. That's where I met Greg, (after I tried to defeat the Pokémon League but couldn't because my cousin defeated me. As a consolation, we had… sex… I didn't rape her – she wanted it.) Rico and I were transferred to Sinnoh. My dad moved to Sinnoh as well to study the Pokémon there. That's where I met Cecilia, Tory, Beau, Rachel and you. Greg retired after that and Cecilia took his place; that's all I remember except falling in love with her. I got addicted to cigarettes too during that time," I blew out another smoke ring. "You know why I'm sick and shaky all the time? It's withdrawals from nicotine, Vicodin and morphine. This is my first cigarette in probably three years. I got so addicted to Vicodin that it overcame my addiction to nicotine. I want to quit smoking, Jake!"

He sighed. "Yes. I suggest using a patch or something."

"They don't work, I've used them. I just go through withdrawals," I breathed some smoke through my nose. "I forgot to mention… my mother adopted Stan. She was tired of raising him and almost put him up for adoption when Gage stepped in and told her no. He adopted him," I breathed slowly. "I had no idea he lived in Veilstone until the Team Galactic incident started. I almost forgot I even had a brother."

"I see…," he nodded. "I lost contact with my ex. She never asks me how I'm feeling or anything like that…"

"That's terrible," I hawked. "Excuse me."

"You're excused, and don't worry, that doesn't bother me."

"Oh? Really? Huh," I mumbled. I blew one last smoke ring before snuffing out the cigarette with my fingers. Even though it slightly hurt, I had done it a million times. I sighed and hawked again. "I've snuffed coke before…," I flushed a bright red. "It was an accident though. I was trying to see if it was the real thing and it turns out it was."

"I've done it too," he nodded. He looked at his watch. "Damn, only ten minutes have passed." What he said was barely audible.

"…I still don't get what you did to my penis, other than making me almost me spunk myself…"

"You orgasm too easily."

"That I do," I shrugged. "I suppose I can't help it. I love getting touched," I blushed again. "Especially by a woman…"

"I know exactly how you feel…," he sighed.

"So, what did you do to my penis exactly?"

"I straightened it out."

"You what? Eh?" I blinked. He was silent for probably five minutes. The silence was compelling. He did some strange Chinese technique. Like chiropractics for penii. "_Who knows,_" I thought to myself. "_Maybe it was loose? But all the masturbating – it doesn't add up! I should have been able to straighten it myself,_" I thought while reaching into my coat pocket. I quickly lit another cigarette and blew a smoke ring.

"Jeez Émile, that's your second!"

"Yes, it is, I know," I sighed. "I'm just kind of bored, Jake." My stomach growled. "…And I'm hungry. I could sure use –"

"Some crisps?" he said in a faux English accent. I chuckled.

"Sure, that'll work," I nodded. "Thanks," I opened the bag and almost ate them quickly. "I'm starving… do you mind?"

"No problem and no, I don't mind."

I ate them quickly without saving anything. "_It's as if he doesn't have any manners!_" He turned around and began to organize some files in a cabinet. "_He's waiting for me to take a piss. Well, even though I do sort of have to go, I'll sit here as long as possible, to piss him off,_" I mentally chuckled.

"Hey… can I have a cigarette?" he asked. I blinked.

"You smoke, too?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I quit about five years ago…. But seeing you smoke! It makes me want one too!"

I smiled and tossed him my lighter and cigarette. "Fine," I nodded. "If you want, we can quit together," I sighed. "Would you like that?" He nodded without saying anything. "So, when do I go incognito?"

"Anytime you want, today," he replied. He blew a smoke ring. "Wonder if he has to urinate or not…," he mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Jake, I can hear you, you know," I rolled my eyes. He blushed and sighed. "You all right?"

"I love Mitternacht, but I'm too scared to say anything to her…"

"Approach her slowly and tell her how you feel," I breathed some more smoke from my nose. "Take it slowly, trust me, it helps."

"You're right," he nodded. "I just realised…," he huffed. "My whole is going to smell like smoke and once we open the door, it will leak out."

"Meh… who cares?" I shrugged. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." The door opened and Greg came in. "Hey Greg, what's up?" I breathed through my nose one last time before snuffing it with my fingers. He began to cough.

"Dammit," Greg wheezed. "You guys are smoking! Jake, I thought you quit!"

"Seeing him smoke made me want to smoke as well. So… what do ya want?" Jake asked.

"I want a request for a job application…," he huffed. Jake spat on his cigarette and threw it in the trash. Jake nodded, handing him an application. "Thank you."

"No problem," he smiled. Greg wheezed again and left the office. I sighed as my intestines gurgle.

"_Oh God, no…,_" I thought. "_I should just think of something up…,_" I sighed. "Jake, I'll be right back."

"So, you finally have to take a piss! Ah-hah, I knew it!"

"No Jake, much more than that!" I blushed. "I just need to relieve myself," I hesitated. "I'll tell you if it hurts, though…"

"All right, but let's get a urine sample first," he handed me cup. I blushed hard.

"F-fine…," I sighed and walked off, blushing harder than ever. "_Haven't done this in a long time,_" I thought. I snuck past all of the offices, finally reaching the bathroom. Tory was there. "Hey Tory," I patted him on the back. He made the most gut-wrenching grunt I had ever heard. "Jeez, I thought people liked getting patted on the back."

He blushed hard. "I had sex with Jade last night and she scratched me really hard on the back."

"Oh, sorry about that," I sighed. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about, though. Women do that for some odd reason."

"And now you tell me? Why do you have one of those clear cups?"

"Jake wanted a urine sample for some odd reason," I sighed and sat down on the toilet. "He'll think I'm up to something if I swapped some of yours." I noticed that it didn't hurt to urinate. "YES!" I cried. "It doesn't hurt!"

"Doesn't hurt to what?"

"To urinate! For the first time in over 20 years, it seems!"

"Ooh, I remember you telling me that! Hey, can you help me?"

I got off the toilet and sighed, setting down the stupid cup. "Yes?"

"I'm having trouble putting some antibiotic ointment on my back." I nodded and put some on my fingers, rubbing it around on his back. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," I nodded. My intestines gurgled again. "Oh God, it seems like there's a knot in my stomach." He put his shirt back on and looked at me funnily. I backed up and leaned against the wall, sliding down onto the floor. He knelt down and looked at me. He touched my forehead. He started to look concerned.

"You don't have a fever, could they just be gas pains?"

I grunted hard. "I don't know…," I clutched my stomach. He sighed and looked around. He helped me up and set me down on a toilet.

"Try going to the bathroom, it helps sometimes. Let me know if there's anything wrong. I got your back." I hesitated and nodded.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"Something's not right," I mumbled. Florine licked my bare leg. "Huh?" I looked down. "Oh, hey Florine," I rubbed her head. She barked happily and wagged her tail. It sounded if she were saying 'is there something wrong?'. "Oh Florine… I'm worried about Émile. He's supposed to go incognito today but he hasn't returned. I just hope he's all right." She barked. "I can wait. I'm not really in any hurry." She wagged her tail and jumped up into my lap. She barely missed my crotch. I remembered when I last went incognito. It must have been five or six years. I shuddered at the thought. I was mutilated, literally. I was shot at least five times or more, my muscles were nearly torn out of their ligaments, my bones were broken, I was beaten…. I don't know how in the world I survived. It haunts and rapes me every night. I will never forget that day.

"_I remember that day… I will never forget it,_" I repeated mentally. If Émile hadn't been there, I would have died. He was treated the same was as I was. He prefers not to talk about it, for obvious reasons. I remember seeing his intestines hanging out. I remember them being wrapped around; I remember him vomiting up his whole stomach, figuratively; his stomach nearly fell out of his side as well – they cut him up, like they were butchering a cow. I remember everything, as if it were yesterday. I swallowed, trying not to vomit from the anxiety. Florine whimpered, she knew something was wrong. She knew exactly was I was thinking about – that one August afternoon…

"You exactly what I'm think about, don't you?"

"Growwwlll," she barked. I rubbed her head and she whimpered again.

"I'm scared for Émile…" Sighing, I looked at the floor. "He almost died that day. He is very strong. I don't see how he lives through all the pain. He's been through a lot in the past thirty-seven some odd years he's lived."

* * *

**Émile's POV**

I still clutched my stomach. Nothing was happening. I grunted loudly. It felt as if someone tied a knot around my stomach and pulled it out using a hook. "What's that word that the Egyptians did when they pulled the brains out via the nose?"

"I don't think there is a word for that," Tory replied.

"Well that's what it feels like!"

"It's that _bad_? I think you're being melodramatic."

"I think you're not listening to me! W-what the hell is this…?" I mumbled. "_I was right… I do have a tapeworm…_"

"What's the hell is what?"

"I have a tapeworm," I said monotonously. "I somehow knew it."

"You wha?" he muttered.

* * *

**Tory's POV**

I heard the most gut wrenching scream ever. "What the hell did you do – pull on it?"

"Yes." I could sense him blushing. "It felt good," he walked up to me and wiggled it front of my face. "Take a look at my little friend," he said in a faux Italian accent. "…It's probably been in my since I was sixteen." I blinked – that long? I knew they lasted a long time but I had no idea he even had one. "Going to go show Jake," he walked off with the cup and a gigantic tapeworm. I shuddered. I didn't care too much for helminth parasites. They're creepy as hell. I sighed and splashed water on my face to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Turns out I wasn't. That tapeworm was hundred percent real. I've seen tapeworms before during my autopsies but none quite as long as his.

"I don't want to see that again," I slowly walked out of the bathroom, my back stinging from pain. It felt worse than sunburn.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Seriously Jake… I don't get what you did to my penis. It makes no sense at all… I would think after… _jacking off_ that I would have been able to do the same as what you did."

"I'll try to explain. It is made up of two layers (the corpus cavernosum and spongiosum), in case, you didn't know. You broke your penis, which caused the corpus cavernosum to become lose. I just 'fixed' it."

"Uh-huh…," I blinked. "_He sure is acting weird._"

"You ready to go incognito?"

"Yes sir," I nodded. He handed me a suit that had grey jacket and slacks. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**About fifteen minutes later…**

"So this is the place…. 2348 Fjord Street… _I'm ready_. I'm ready to do the _impossible,_" I smoked one last cigarette and slowly walked up…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was a filler. **

**Should Jake be a sexual sadist? (Never mind. I have an even better idea ;D)**

**Should Émile's penile problems continue?**

**Should his tapeworm still be in his intestines?**

**P.S. my favourite parasites are the worms (helminths) and protists. ;D Oh yeah, thought I'd take a break from kickass guns and random death. **


	56. VS Regirock!

**A/N: I forgot about Miltiades, Sunniva and Aquarius – I thought about Jasper catching them, hahaha! ;D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 56

I stepped in slowly, as to not break anything. I twirled my gun around while taking one last whiff of the sweet, nicotine smoke. Something didn't seem right. It was quiet… too quiet. "_Is this a trap?_" I thought. I walked around, there wasn't much to see. It was just an abandoned warehouse filled with old wooden boxes. I felt my gun being pulled away from my hand. "Oliver Swift… I should have known…" He wedged my gun into my heart.

"Well I'll be, Émile Caldecutt. I haven't seen you since I last tortured you, about five or six ago."

"I thought you were in jail."

"I escaped," he snarled. "Now, if you don't comply, I'll blow your heart out." I gulped and nodded willingly. "Good, now take off your shirt and let me see the scar I created so long ago." I slowly took off my jacket and untied my tie. I took off my white undershirt. I fully revealed all of my scars. "Ooh… very interesting. I count at least nine… I have a scar fetish, so this is very interesting. Now turn around." I turned around and rolled my eyes. "Now take off your pants." Complying, I took off my pants slowly. He noticed the two ankle holsters. "Mark XIX Desert Eagles… interesting guns." I didn't say anything. "How about the shoes and the boxers?" I groaned quietly and untied my shoes. I took off my ankle holsters and my boxers. I was completely bare, and very embarrassed. I blushed as he circled me, possibly wanting to rape me. He turned his back on me and I grabbed one of my DEs.

"Never turn your back on me," I pointed it straight to the back of his head. He flipped around quickly, aiming my own gun at me. "I have an idea. Whoever can withdraw their gun faster can shoot. Deal?" I tossed him a holster. He caught it and smirked.

"Deal." We both put the guns in the holsters. "One… two… three…," he counted. I whipped my gun, fast. I was the fastest in all of the IP. I shot him straight in the heart. My ears stung from the noise. He collapsed and fell to the ground, grunting. "You missed," he caught me off guard and aimed straight for my heart, but I was able to use my arm as a shield. Nothing happened because I had no bullets in it – the bullet casing bounced off my arm – it may have bruised me, but it was better than being shot. I felt almost deaf from the noise. I could see blood leaking from his body.

"Oliver, if you were smart enough, you'd know that there aren't any bullets in there. They're blanks." He took off his shirt to show me a metal plate with a bullet lodged in it.

"You're the one that wasn't smart enough," he snarled. Faster than he could say anything else, I shot him straight into the leg. He groaned and winced in pain.

"_Nemo me impune lacessit_," I spat.

"I got a little friend of yours if you would stop shooting me."

"Eh?" He smirked and walked off; I followed him. He led me to a room where Jake was being held. "_So that Jake from earlier was an imposter?_" I thought. My ears were still ringing and stinging. "Since when have you had Jake?" I blushed hard because I had forgotten that I was naked (he too was naked). I put my hands in front of my crotch. Jake's eyes looked dull, but he still noticed me. Little did Oliver know that I had J's pokeball stuck between my teeth? I spat it out and threw it to the ground. J roared loudly, making my ears ring again. Oliver was caught off guard, falling to the ground. She snarled, knowing something was wrong. She already knew who everyone was, because I had told her that we were the good guys. "J, grab that man, Oliver. Be careful of my gun though. It has blanks in it, but they can still kill."

"Yes sir," she nodded. Her fangs were dripping with saliva.

"Don't kill him though," I warned. She rolled her eyes. Oliver backed into a corner, but she followed. "…I hate blood." He shakily held the gun in his hands, but she batted it away with her giant 'paws' (in my opinion, I think they should be called that.). He picked up a radio.

"Get them," he simply said. J knew there was something wrong and she ran up to us and used Protect. We could all hear machine gun fire. The bullets bounced off the green protective shield.

"I can't hold this for much longer," she snarled.

"Do your best," I nodded. They ceased fire and J collapsed onto the ground. She craned her neck and looked at them with malicious intent. She snarled loudly at them. They began to back off. A small greenish-blue ball formed in front of her mouth and she fired it at them; causing them to scatter and run off. I saw the bloody, pulpy body of Oliver leaning against the wall. I shuddered from the amount of blood… but it made sense why he was shot, there were so many bullets. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see at least a hundred of them.

"Jake?" I shook him. He barely moved. "Jake!" I screamed. I barely hit him on the cheek. He grunted groggily and looked at me.

"Émile…," he said weakly. "He drugged and raped me… it hurts…" I brushed his hair with my fingers.

"Shh… it's all right. Oliver is dead." He dizzyingly got up and collapsed into my arms. "JAKE! How could they have done this to you! You didn't deserve to be raped!" I set him back down in the chair and grabbed my radio and called. "Code two six one, four one nine, does anyone read?" I walked over and picked up my clothes. I carefully put my jacket around Jake. "Code eleven-four, does anyone read?" No answer. "CODE ELEVEN-FOURTY-ONE!" I screamed. Shit, no one was answering (it was on, but still…). I saw a fire alarm and pulled down on it hard. I quickly put on my pants and shirt. I grabbed my boxers and put them over his crotch. I could hear the sirens of the fire department. Before I could do anything else, I could feel my body being slashed. "Code… two seven one…," I said weakly in my radio before I plummeted to the ground.

"I'll be there just as soon as possible." I barely heard the voice.

"Code ten ninety-nine…," I said weakly before I saw the blood leaking from my body. It was like the NY Minute Men thing all over again. "Code nine oh one Sam…" I fainted from the lack of blood.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"DAD!" Stan screamed. "Dad, Dad! Are you there?" I could barely hear his voice. I could feel a warm blanket covering over me. I could hear the EKG beeping steadily. "Dad…?" he cried. I began to open my eyes. I grunted and looked at Stan's reddened eyes. "Dad… I don't know if you can hear me or not… but I love you very much and I don't want you to die."

I grunted. "Stan… what are you talking about?" I felt a stupid tube in my mouth, so my voice was much weakened.

"DAD? Hey guys, he's awake, he's awake!" he hollered.

I felt daze and confused. "What are you talking about…?"

"Dad… you've been in a coma for two weeks," he replied, sniffling. "Everyone thought you weren't going to wake up anytime soon." I looked dizzyingly at all the flowers and cards near a small desk next to the bed. I weakly lifted up the hospital gown. I shrieked when I was the huge gash in my side. I started to hyperventilate. "Are you okay?" A few people came rushing in: Jake with crutches, Cecilia with another card and Cassidy with some more flowers. They all said my name simultaneously.

"Jake… w-why are you on crutches…?" I groaned and tried to sit up. Doctor Isabella slinked past them and pulled the tube out of my mouth so I can speak properly. "…Thanks." She smiled and nodded.

"What did you say?" Cassidy asked.

"Why are you on crutches Jake?"

He nearly broke down… "When I was raped, it pinched a nerve… causing me to be in crutches… my foot also became swollen and I broke it, trying to run away…" Florine whimpered and jumped up onto the bed, licking my face. I chuckled and weakly rubbed her head. It was a one-storey hospital. J stood outside. She perked up when she heard my voice. She reached her neck into the window, barring her teeth.

"Émile…"

"Yes… J, I've woken up now."

"Please, call me Janet." I nodded understandingly. I looked outside to see everyone's Pokémon. Rico was outside; tossing a ring to the flying types, seeing whom would be able to catch it first.

"PokéRinger, when is that?"

"It's in two days," Stan replied.

"All right," I nodded.

* * *

**The next day,**

**At the IP office**

The doctor said I could leave. She said I was feeling much better. Apparently, they had performed surgery on me to fix part of my small intestines that I had been slashed. Cecilia had something to show me. "All right, Rico," she nodded and clapped. Rico walked in with a little boy (?). "Émile… after you saved my life, look what happened…I was pregnant. This _is_ your _son_." I was silent and a tear dripped from my cheek. I hugged her tightly and patted her on the back.

"Oh Cecilia… what's this beautiful boy's name?" I sniffled.

"His name is Danny…," she smiled. I could now explain why she was gone for six years. She was on maternity leave – it all makes sense! She turned to Rico. "Rico, if you ever marry me, this will be your son as well." Rico flashed a smile.

"He sure is quiet," I knelt down to his eye level. "Hey little guy," I smiled and rubbed his head. He looked exactly like me when I was a little kid.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"You ready to go on a holiday with us?" I smiled again. He nodded quietly. He grabbed two pokeballs from his pocket and out popped a Cyndaquil and a Taillow. "Aww… they're so cute." I stood up and looked at Cecilia. "Can he battle?"

"Oh sure he can. He's very good at it. I think he'd have fun in the PokéRinger competition," she nodded happily. Jasper walked in nonchalantly.

"Hey Danny… want to battle me?" he asked.

"Sure," Danny nodded. Cecilia mouthed 'watch'. I nodded and we all walked outside. Danny's Cyndaquil walked out first, firing up and ready to go. Jasper let out a new Pokémon I hadn't seen yet – a Cranidos. Well, I didn't know he had it. The small grey and blue pachycephalosaur growled. "Start off with Flame Wheel!"

"Cranidos, counter with Dragon Pulse!" Flames shot from the little weasel and a greenish-blue sphere formed in front of the dinosaur's mouth. The two attacks collided and cancelled out.

"_Such power,_" I thought. Cyndaquil's claws glowed white while Cranidos's head glowed blue. Cranidos ran up to the Cyndaquil, nearly bashing it into the ground with Zen Headbutt but the weasel was able to block it with its claws. The weasel smashed its claws into the body of the dinosaur, causing it to flip into the ground. It screeched. Its paw began to glow yellow and it struck the fire type, causing it to fly into the air. A multicoloured beam shot from the weasel's small head. Cranidos flipped out of the way and blue rings formed around its body as its eyes glowed. Some rocks formed and started to pelt the Cyndaquil… It fainted, or so I thought, until it evolved into a Quilava. It spun around while flames surrounded it, knocking out Cranidos. Jasper let out another Pokémon that I didn't know he had – a Noctowl. It hooted happily and flew up.

"Let's start off with a Wing Attack!" Noctowl's wings began to glow white.

"Use Rollout, Quilava!" Quilava rolled up into a ball and rolled along the ground, quickly. The Noctowl easily flew up but Quilava was able to following, bashing into the owl, causing it to screech. The Noctowl regained its composure and struck the Quilava with a Wing Attack. Stars spewed from the weasel's mouth, but the owl countered with a Steel Wing, causing the stars to bounce off. The two used Extrasensory, causing the attacks to cancel out. "Will-O-Wisp!"

"Swagger!" Noctowl glowed red but Quilava didn't look, instead fired several blue balls at the owl. One of them struck it, causing a small fire to form on the it.

"Crush Claw!"

"Giga Impact!"

I couldn't look. Two of the most powerful attacks colliding? I didn't want to see it, but I looked anyway. A purple and orange aura formed in front of Noctowl, it flew to the Quilava, but Quilava barely endured the attack using its claws. It collapsed – it had fainted. "That was a good battle, return." The Quilava was sucked into a pokeball. "Go Taillow."

"Yes!" The Taillow cooed and flew into the middle of the field.

"_I bet he can find a way to win, despite Taillow being so small,_" I thought.

"Let's start out with an Aerial Ace!" Taillow flew up and white streaks appeared in front of it.

"Counter with Air Slash!" A small blue ball with spokes formed in front of Noctowl's wings and launched it at the Taillow, but it easily ducked and struck Noctowl in the breast. It shrieked and its crest began to glow blue. It head butted the Tailow, causing it to careen into the ground. It collapsed; it had fainted. "Hey Danny, great job, you're doing better, high five!" Danny smiled despite losing and high-fived Jasper.

Clouds began to form in the sky. "Looks like it's going to rain… we should head out soon, so we can beat the weather," I looked up at the sky. They looked grey and ominous. Everyone started talking incoherently to each other. We all stopped in our tracks and gasped. "Arceus…," I mumbled. "What's going on?"

"The storm of the century is coming, Émile… You better hurry and look for Regirock before it attacks…," she stared at the ground. "If you want me to, I can teleport all of you to the Resort Area." We returned all of our Pokémon and agreed. "Yes… let's go," I nodded for the behalf of everyone. I closed my eyes and opened them. We were already there.

"…That was fast," Jasper blinked. I looked up a hill to see the villa.

"Thank God, I get seasick," Rico mumbled.

"Look, that's the villa we'll win, if one of us does," I pointed. Everyone turned around and looked at it. "Come on, we have to find Regirock before it wakes up and attacks the town." I saw a sign that said 'Route 228 ahead. Please proceed with caution; sand may burn the skin and eyes, causing temporary blindness'. "I'll go," I reached into my jacket and got out my sunglasses. "Stay here, go find something to do." Everyone mumbled incoherently and nodded.

"Dad, take Hyacinth," Stan handed me a pokeball. "You'll need him." I nodded.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Dad, good luck." I nodded a 'thank you' and walked off.

The desert was quiet and still. There wasn't any sand blowing. A breeze picked up and blew some sand into my face, causing me to cough. "Jeez, I know what the sign meant," I sputtered. I looked around and sighed. "I wonder where Regirock is." I grabbed a pokeball and let Charity out. "Charity, help me find Regirock, please."

"I need a scent though," she put one of her heads into the air and sniffed. "Hop on; I think I have the scent." I nodded and jumped onto her back, holding onto one of her necks. She streaked across the desert. She skidded to a stop when she arrived in front of a cave. "This is it…"

"All right," I nodded. I switched my sunglasses to infrared goggles. I went ahead and walked in, she followed me. I coughed because it was so dank and dusty. I walked into the middle of the room and noticed that there were six metallic grey and the middle one being a dark grey and reflective, circles in the floor. "Whoa… what are these?" Arceus appeared.

"You need to step on them and Regirock will awaken," she nickered.

"Does it matter which order?" She shook her head no.

"Except you step on the middle one last." I nodded and began to walk on all six of the circles. It only took me a couple of minutes to do so and I stepped on the middle one last. The earth began to shake and I nearly lost my balance. Out of the ground came a huge, tan and orange rocky golem appeared. It had yellow dots on its head that corresponded with the pattern on the ground.

"Who dares mess with me?" it said monotonously. I straightened myself up and brushed the dirt off my jacket.

"I'm here to battle you and prevent you from attacking the town," I replied. Charity whimpered and lied down.

"Choose your Pokémon wisely, human."

"_I can't use Chatty for obvious reasons…,_" I thought. "Go, Janet," I tossed her pokeball on the ground. She roared as she materialised.

"You aren't going to use three-headed creature?" it asked.

"My Salamence is probably my strongest Pokémon," I smirked. "_What should I start out with…?_" I thought. "Go first, Regirock." Blue lines formed in front of Regirock. "_Oh shit, I think that's Stone Edge._" Rocks soon formed from the blue lines. "Janet, Hyper Beam!" I commanded. A blue ball appeared in front of her and she fired it, causing the rocks to dissipate. It struck the rocky fiend in the chest, causing it to growl loudly. I knew it wasn't very effective. A light blue ball formed between its arms. "_This must be Focus Blast,_" I thought. "Use a Shadow Claw!" Janet nodded and a blackish paw-like aura appeared on both of her feet. She charged the Regirock, causing the orb to disperse and striking it on the head. "Now, Aqua Tail with Agility!" Water formed on her tail as it swished around as she ran around, darting out of the way of its Thunderpunches. She struck its head with her tail but it was able to grab her tail. Ice began to form on its arms. "Quickly, use Protect with Draco Meteor!" A green shield formed in front of her as she roared.

"Take this, bitch," she snarled as an orange light formed on her chest. The orange light was lifted up into the air, causing meteorites to form, exploding onto the Regirock and on the ground right next to me. I barely jumped out of the way of them. Her claws glowed and she slashed it, hard. Regirock let go of her because of pain. She began to pant heavily.

"Take a break Janet." She nodded and walked back over. "Go Charity." She roared and jumped to the middle of the field. I blushed slightly. "Oh jeez… this is embarrassing… I don't know any of your attacks." One of her heads looked at me. "What about those fang attacks?" I just had a brill idea. "Charity, use Ice, Fire and Thunder Fang using each of your heads!" All of her heads nodded and growled slightly. In the mouth of the first head, fire began to form; in the second head, lightning sparked while ice erupted from the third head. The first two heads latched onto it. All three attacks were concentrated at once. She let go and the Regirock roared again. Her claws began to glow white and she stamped on the ground, causing the earth to erupt from underneath her. She climbed up onto the rock and bashed into the Regirock. She then dug a hole and appeared from behind it. She bashed into it again as it creaked and fell to the ground. It fainted. I smirked and picked a pokeball from my belt. I knew the only way for it to stop rampaging and wreaking havoc is to catch it. I threw it at it. It was sucked in; the ball wobbled and clicked. I had caught it. I sighed in relief and Arceus appeared again. I didn't realise that she had left. I picked up the pokeball and put it on my belt.

"Good job, I watched the whole thing myself."

"Thank you, your majesty," I bowed. She nickered.

"No need to bow Émile. You already know me."

"That's true," I nodded and stood up.

"Want me to teleport you back to the others?" I nodded. "All right." I closed my eyes and opened them. I reappeared in front of the others, much to their surprise.

"Thank you…," I whispered. She neighed and disappeared. "Hey guys," I wiped the dust off my jacket. "I was teleported here. I caught Regirock."

"Damn!" Stan cursed. "You just caught a legendary!"

"It's true," Dad walked up, pointing to a drawing in a book. I blinked and nodded. Two others in the drawing looked similar to Regirock, except one was made out of ice and the other steel.

"Is that Regice and Registeel?" I asked. Dad nodded. "I see… I wonder if maybe we'll have to fight them too…"

"_Not anytime soon._" I heard a voice in my head. I sighed and looked around the town. It was quaint but nice. There was a slight smell of salt in the air as well as the smell of barbeque. There were a few houses and buildings scattered about, the villa being the most obvious. I spotted a hotel in the distance.

"Hey look, there's a hotel," I noted. "Come on, let's go." Everyone nodded and walked up to the hotel.

* * *

"Shotgun!" I jumped onto the right side of the bed. Cassidy rolled her eyes and giggled. "Look at this room, it's huge. We should have shared."

"Yeah," she nodded. She sat down on the bed and twirled around. She began to unbutton my shirt.

"Oooh… you sneaky wretch," I said sarcastically. She giggled. I unbuttoned her shirt and threw it on the floor. She whipped my jacket it off and tossed it to another bed. I kissed her deeply on the mouth. She moaned happily.

* * *

**Janet's POV**

"So, you're a reborn too?" A Pelipper flew up to me. "I'm Rein, Marie's brother." I saw how he had died. He had been swept under a log in a river and drowned because he couldn't get himself out of the pile of logs. "Whoa… so that's how you died? Your ship exploded?"

"I'm Janet, nice to meet you Rein. Yes, that's how I died. I drowned. The pokeballs exploded and my Pokémon drowned. Mew gave me the body of my drowned Salamence." He nodded understandingly.

"Interesting… I hadn't heard that one before. Niles over there is a reborn as well," he pointed his wing to the Mightyena and Absol hybrid. "Hey Niles, come over here! This Salamence named Janet is a reborn too!" Niles perked up and ran over to us.

"Hello," he smiled the best he could. I saw how he had died as well. He was shot point-blank in the head and instantly died. I blinked. "Whoa… your death is better than mine," he sighed. "I wanted to die from old age."

"Yeah…," I nodded. "Who doesn't?"

"That's so true," Rein nodded. "I was only sixteen when I died."

"I was twenty-three," Niles sighed.

"I was only twenty-eight…," I sighed. I looked around the plaza. "Wow this plaza is really beautiful. I'm glad we're here. Can we be friends?" I looked into my past and realised how stupid I was then. I would never hurt a Pokémon again, unless I was battling.

"Yeah, sure," the two agreed.

"Thanks…," I smiled. "I was a stupid human, believe me, but if I told, you'd probably shun me…"

"I've done stupid things too, feel free to tell us," Rein looked at me. I nodded.

"I used to catch Pokémon for money. I sold rare and unique Pokémon… I almost killed a trainer named Ash just for a rare Riolu that knew Aura Sphere! I also caught the Lake guardians for Team Galactic and sold them to them."

"Wow… I had sex with my sister. We were bored and in the middle of nowhere in France," Rein stared at the ground.

"I released all of my Pokémon and I never saw them again…," Niles sighed. We all nodded. "I thought maybe they'd be happier in the wild. I'd love to be able to find them again. I released them near Celestic Town."

"Maybe once we get back on the mainland, we can look for them. What are they?" I asked.

"They were Latios and Latias," he replied. "I befriended them and I let them go because someone was after me. After I realised them, I was murdered. When I saw my murderer on TV, that he had been killed, a weight was lifted off my chest!" We both nodded. Such a terrible way to die…

I looked on the ground and saw a tuft of grass that could be used as a ring. I picked it up with my mouth and began forming it with my claws. I formed it into a ring. "Hey, we can practise for the PokéRinger competition."

"Yeah," Rein nodded. "I can use Wing Attack and throw it into the air," Rein nodded. "HEY FLYING TYPES!" he called. All of the flying types began to gather. "Janet over here made this ring if you guys want to practise!" he flew up into the air and used a Wing Attack on it. I flew up and sped past the others while roaring. I grabbed the ring and avoided the Aerial Aces and Brave Birds. I spun around and used a Draco Meteor. Some of the flying types were able to avoid it but a few fell a few feet and flew back up. I wasn't sure where the score ring was, but I guess it was in one of the trees. I flew to one of the trees and dropped the ring in.

"Score one for Team Flying Types!" Niles called.

Now all that was left was the actual competition…


	57. PokéRinger begins!

Chapter 57

"Well… it's the next day and the sex was great last night. Come on, the competition will start soon."

"Hang on sweetie, let me get ready," Cassidy smiled. I nodded.

"I wonder where Ivan and Ace ran off to? I haven't seen them in a while."

"I know… I thought they were going to join us," she walked back and sat down on the bed. She patted me on the back, I had to grin and bear it. "You all right? Oh… I bet it hurts when I do that… I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's all right," I nodded.

* * *

"Well, we're here," I walked up to the front counter. It said 'Please enter two Pokémon for the competition. This year will be different – it will be a double team effort. If you want to use partners, you may'.

"Hey, good luck!" Jake thumbed up and hobbled off to the stands.

"Thank you!" I called. He turned around and nodded. "So… this competition is different. Well, I choose my dad since he has a Staraptor as well." Dad nodded and let out Arlie. I let out Astur.

"Hey Émile… I wanna be a part of this too! Can I borrow Chatty?" Rico asked.

"Sure," I nodded. I handed him her pokeball. He let her out. "Go with Rico for a while, please?"

"Polly wants to watch porn!" she squawked as I blushed. She landed on top of his head.

"Thank you!" he grinned like a loon. "Don't you dare crap on me," he mumbled.

"No problem." Cecilia walked up to him and let out Draco. "All right, my dad and I are a team," I told the receptionist.

"All right," she said in a nasally voice. "You two sit on the stands while waiting for the screen for the challengers to appear." She didn't sound very intelligent.

"Émile, wait up, can I borrow Janet?" Cassidy asked. I nodded and handed her Janet's pokeball. "Thanks!" she nodded and ran off to catch up with Mitternacht. "Hey, can I be on your team?" she asked.

"Sure thing," Mitternacht nodded. I sat down on some of the bleachers and looked over to see that Danny was paired with Jasper, Jade was with Tory and Stan was with Marie. They eventually made it over and sat down on the bleachers. There were several people there. I had no idea this small; quaint town had some many people. Eventually, everyone had entered in the contest. What's her face from Jubilife TV appeared to be the announcer? I believe her name was Rhonda. The fat guy with the boom mike was also there.

"This is Rhonda with Sinnoh Now; I'm here at the PokéRinger competition. It seems they've spruced things up this year! Instead of a single Pokémon, people may double team or use two Pokémon!" her voice boomed for such a small lady. "There is a new rule – team member's Pokémon CANNOT attack each other! If they do, the team is disqualified! So now, let's begin!" she held up her arm to a screen. It revealed who was battling whom. Surprisingly enough, Dad and I were up first. We both walked up to a hot air balloon, Astur and Arlie following. I pulled on the string and the balloon floated up into the air.

I looked at the man opposite of us. He was tall but skinny; he had on dark blue jeans and a grey shirt. He had blue eyes, dark brown hair and had a beard. "Hey, aren't you Looker?" he called.

"Umm… yeah?" I hesitated.

"Ohh! I've seen you on TV!"

"Who hasn't?" I scratched my head.

"Good point," Dad nodded.

"BEGIN!" Rhonda hollered. The man let out his two Pokémon: Volbeat and Illumise. Two Pokémon I hadn't seen since my childhood! A small latex balloon floated up with the ring tied to a string.

"Arlie, let's start out with an Aerial Ace!"

"You too, Astur!" Arlie and Astur cooed and white streaks formed in front of them. The Volbeat and Illumise barely avoided the attacks from our Pokémon.

* * *

**Astur's POV**

I flew around and avoided the Volbeat's attacks. I grabbed the ring and soared through the sky. I almost made it when I felt something hit my back. I flipped upside down and grabbed it with my talons. Orange splotches shot from my mouth and it screamed in pain. I had almost fallen to the ground when I flipped back around and ascended. I struck the Volbeat in the chest using an Aerial Ace. It fell to the ground and I caught the ring. I was close to the goal again, however; the Illumise must have used an electric type attack on me, because I could feel it surging through my body. I nearly plummeted to the ground but Arlie was able to grab me and use Aerial Ace at the same time. She lifted me up carefully. She eventually let go. It was we versus the Illumise, which had somehow gotten the ring. It nearly made it to the goal but we locked talons. We spun in mid air, striking the Illumise with Close Combat with our wings and beaks. Arlie grabbed the ring and threw in into the goal. We had won. We both flew over to the hot air balloon and landed on the basket. Our trainers rubbed our heads. The screen flashed 'goal!'

"Such an impressive performance by a duo of Staraptors!" Rhonda boomed.

* * *

**Donmall's POV**

It was our turn to go next. Breezy flapped near me. We both nodded and got ready. The trainer opposite of us had a Dragonite and a… Shaymin?

"Start!" Rhonda called through the microphone. I flew up to the balloon and popped it using an Aerial Ace. Breezy grabbed the ring and swerved out of the way of the Dragonite. I felt a small body cling to me and use some sort of attack, but I was able to flip upside down and Breezy used an Aerial Ace on it.

"This reminds me of dogfights in WWII!" Tory cheered. The Shaymin tumbled but recovered. I was able to use my talons to use a Sucker Punch. My talons glowed purple and I struck it in the head. My wings glowed purple and I struck it on the side. It screamed and plummeted to the ground. I realised I still had the ring in my mouth. All that was left was the Dragonite. That damn thing was bulky as hell!

"We need to combine our attacks," I looked at Breezy. She nodded. The Dragonite's hand began to glow a light blue. I knew from experience that it was Ice Punch. "Breezy, look out!" She nodded and her wings glowed white. She used Steel Wing to block the ice the best she could. When the giant yellow beast wasn't looking, I used a Giga Impact. I felt the purple and orange aura covering me. I struck it head-on in the breast. Its eyes bulged and it turned its attention to me. I dropped the ring, on purpose, and let Breezy catch it. She dive-bombed the goal and ring landed with a clank! The screen flashed goal! We had won this round.

* * *

**Raptor's (Mitternacht's Staraptor) POV**

After a few elimination rounds, it was finally our turn. I looked beside me to see a Salamence named Janet. The trainer opposite of us let out two Skiploom. A small balloon with string tied to it (with the ring on the end) floated up. "START!" The lady named Rhonda called. I flew up to the ring and grabbed it. I felt my energy being drained away from me. I turned around to see that one of the Skiploom used a Giga Drain on me. Flames began to form around my body as I flew up, swooping past it. The flames disappeared and a cool, blue aura covered me. I bashed into the small grass type with a yellow flower on its head. It began to fall to the ground. I 'threw' the ring to Janet, whose body began to glow blue. She struck the Skiploom and sent it flying. She caught the ring and swooped past it and throwing the ring into the goal. The screen said 'goal!'

So far, team IP was winning.

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I was ready to begin. The other trainer had a partner. One of them had a new Pokémon I had never seen before. It was mostly reddish, blue and white. It had a huge yellow bill and huge talons as well. Its crest stood straight up. "What kind of bird is _that_?" The other trainer had one I had never seen as well. It was mostly white and blue in colour, with a long neck and bill and webbed feet, like me. Both Pokémon had huge wingspans. I looked over at my partner, Skywing and she shrugged. I heard the announcer say 'start!' and I swooped over towards the ring.

"What are those?" Stan mumbled; I was just barely able to hear him. The large bird with a hooked bill flew up to me and grabbed me with its talons. I could feel it grabbing my flesh. I lost several feathers in the process.

"Rein, use Ice Beam!" I heard Marie call out. I couldn't move my head around to reach it. The bird was falling towards the ground at an extreme speed. I couldn't move because I almost felt paralysed.

"Help me, Skywing!" I called. Skywing squawked and swooped down, hitting the bird in the side. I could feel it tugging on me. I saw that she had the ring in her bill. I also saw blood dripping from my back. The long-necked bird swooped down and used an Ice Beam on her, but she countered with shooting black and purple beams at it. It squawked and tried to use an Aerial Ace but she blocked it with Steel Wing. The predatory bird was still tugging me. I gulped some air and puffed up my body to make myself larger. The bird screeched at me.

"Prepare to die," it snarled at me. There was only one thing I could think of that I could do – Shock Wave! Electricity started to crackle over my feathers, causing it to screech again. A large blue disk formed above me and it shot lightning from it. It struck the bird, hard. Since my HP was low, I shot a large stream of water at it. It screeched again but somehow recovered, even though it wasn't tired. I looked over to see Skywing struggling with the long-necked bird.

"_I need to finish this!_" I thought. I grunted and used another Shock Wave. This attack was hard to miss! It aimed straight for the huge bird as well as the long-necked one and Skywing. I looked over to see that electricity was sparking on her crest. "You're not hurt?" I asked.

"I have the ability Lightningrod," she replied. I nodded and the two other birds were on the ground. Skywing flew up and scored the goal. I was surprised we weren't disqualified… We flew back to the hot air balloon Stan and Marie were in.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Wow… that was intense. I can't wait to see you guys compete," I looked over at Rico and Cecilia. "I've never seen those Pokémon before… I wonder what they are?"

"Swanna and Wargle," Dad replied coolly. "I haven't seen them in a while. My niece has a Wargle named Triumph. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Triumph… I like that name! I didn't know you had a niece, what's her name?"

"René Perry, she lives in Isshu, that maybe why you've never heard of her."

"Where's Isshu?" I blinked.

"It's pretty far from here… if you ever want to go, we can."

"Yeah… that'd be nice… I wonder if there are any IP officers there."

"René used to be a private investigator but now she's the regional professor."

"Eh, close enough," I nodded. I wasn't even paying attention to who was battling. I sighed and looked over at Danny and Jasper. They had their Pokémon sitting next to each other.

"You know, I gave Jasper that Noctowl. It evolved while you were in a coma. Her name is Willow and her trainer, sadly, passed away without me knowing it until a few years later… poor thing has been all alone in my lab all these years…"

"I see…," I nodded.

"YES!" Rico and Cecilia shouted at the same time.

"Finally!" Rico groaned.

"I know, right?" Cecilia agreed. The two got up and quickly walked to the hot air balloon, with Draco and Chatty following.

* * *

**Chatty's POV**

"Polly wants to watch porn!" I squawked.

"C-Cecilia, please hold my hand, I'm scared of heights…," Rico mumbled.

"Shh… I got you," she replied.

"I'll take the blame of watching 'porn'," he sighed. I looked over to make sure Draco was all right. I then looked over to see a Tropius and Charizard. Interesting combo, I must admit… The Charizard instantly swooped for the ring when the lady said 'start'! I looked so small compared to it… I was too scared to move.

"Come on, move Chatty!" Breezy urged. I gulped and nodded. The Charizard grabbed the ring. I was going to do something stupid and crazy. I flew at the Charizard. Its wings glowed white and nearly struck me, but I spun out of the way. It didn't realise that I had gotten the ring. I put it in my feet and opened my mouth, releasing blue circles that came crashing into the huge, lumbering beast. It barely affected it! It flew straight at me. I tried my best to fly away from it but it was able to grab me. I screamed bloody murder. I could see Émile down in the crowd, all tensed up and barring his teeth. I could barely hear him say something…

"Chatty, you can do it, come on!"

I was thrown to the ground. "I can do it…" I flew up and began to glow white. I felt my body getting longer and larger. I squawked loudly. The Charizard had a surprised look on its face. I felt a strange purple and orange aura covering me. I flew up to it and bashed into it as hard as possible. It roared and flames shot from its mouth but I was able to counter with Protect. I felt the shield surround me. The flames bounced off. I corresponded with a large, orange beam coming from my beak. The Charizard roared loudly. Breezy struck it with an Aerial Ace, in the head. I swerved out of the way and landed on the goal. I put the ring in and we won. "Yes!" I squawked. I looked over and saw Émile smiling.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"So, Chatty finally evolved into a Lorichat," I sighed. "Awesome." I sniffed the air. Something didn't seem right. It smelled like steel, but it certainly wasn't the chairs (which have steel frames). "Dad…," I turned around and looked at him. "Something doesn't seem right…"

"What do you mean?" he stared intensely into my eyes; he seemed to slightly understand how I was feeling.

"I smell steel, and it's certainly not the chair frames," I sniffed around. I got up and ducked, so I wouldn't be in the way. Dad followed me closely. He already had his hand on his waistband holster. I too, hand my hand in the same position. I finally found where the person with the gun was.

"Ivan?" Dad blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting my turn," he replied.

"Hey!" Ace turned around. "Émile, Stan – I wasn't expecting you to be here! We just got here!"

"Well I'll be," I smiled. "It's great to see you guys!"

"We've been to every PokéRinger competition ever since it started, even though he haven't necessarily won, yet," Ivan nodded. "We've won a few."

"I see…," I nodded. "Well, I hope to compete against you and see what you can do. Looks like it's your turn."

"All right, it's our turn, sweet…," Ace grinned and the two walked off. We both walked back and sat down.

"Can't wait to see how this plays out," I looked over to see that Danny and Jasper weren't there. "Huh, it must be there turn as well."

"Looks like it," Dad nodded.

* * *

**Willow's POV**

I hooted and looked at my Tailow partner. I had no idea what his name was. "Hey… what's your name?" I asked.

"Call me Alex," he replied proudly, like an Empoleon. The other trainers had a Gliscor and a Masquerain (I think?). It was time to start. We all swooped to the ring. Ice shot out of the Masquerain's mouth. It was aiming for Alex. A multi-coloured beam shot out of my mouth and disrupted the Ice Beam. The Gliscor had the ring. I used another Extrasensory on it. Alex used an Aerial Ace on the frightening bug. I dove after the Gliscor and I fired red circles at it. It instantly fell; I used this advantage to use a Dream Eater. We both began to glow red as I sapped its energy. It fell to the ground, asleep. Alex was swerving and moving out of the way of the giant bat-scorpion thing, whatever the heck it is. I used Extrasensory on it as well and it let go of the ring. However, Alex didn't get it in time and the scary bug caught it and brought it to the goal.

We lost. We both sighed and flew to the ground. "Oh well," I sighed. "There's always next year."

"Yeah, you're right. That's a good attitude though," he replied. Danny and Jasper walked back to the stands and we followed them. They sat down in the seats and we sat down on the ground next to them.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Better luck next year guys," I smiled.

"Thanks Dad," Jasper nodded.

"Thanks Stan," Danny agreed. I couldn't believe he was my little brother! I sighed and waiting for whom I was going to challenge next…

The screen flashed and it should who it was – Dad and Granddad. This should be _interesting_.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be at college tomorrow, so I won't be able to update as much because I'll be busy, but I'll update just as soon as possible!**


	58. Kidnapped!

Chapter 58

**Arlie's POV**

I squawked at Skywing and Rein. "You're on," I cawed. It was time to start and we all swooped at the ring. I growled slightly and struck Skywing in the head with my talons and beak. She grunted slightly and did the same thing to me, kicking me straight in the head. I felt dizzy, but I regained my composure. Rein had the ring. I growled slightly, ducking under Skywing. I was able to grab his bill and hold onto it. I spun around, or at least I tried to until he fired some ice at me. It froze onto my breast. Astur swooped past and used a Steel Wing on the ice. I looked at him and screeched. Skywing grabbed me with one of her feet. I wasn't sure what to do, except use a Brave Bird. She let go when the flames covered me. The blue aura covered me and I smashed into her. I cawed and flew after Rein, whom was almost to the ring.

* * *

**Skywing's POV**

"Come on Rein, you can do it!" I cawed. I felt something hit me on the back of the head. It hurt somewhat. I turned around to see that Arlie had hit me in the back of the head. I growled and hit her back with my wing. Rein still had the ring. I flew as fast as possible while white streaks formed in front of me. I turned hard and fast, bashing into Arlie. Her eyes bulged and she started to fall, or so I thought. Astur flew over and locked talons with her. They began to spin. I blinked in curiosity. It caught me off guard and they slammed straight into my face, knocking me out…

* * *

**Arlie's POV**

We let go and looked at Rein. He flew up to the goal and was about to make it when I swooped past him and used a Close Combat on his head. He grunted and let go, and Astur caught it. He took to the goal and we won.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Nice job Dad," I grinned while walking back to the chairs. I gave him a high five. We all sat down while Skywing perched on the ground and the others perched on the railing.

"Thank you," he nodded. "I wonder if we can win?"

"I don't know, you never know, you just might."

* * *

**Flashback, yesterday**

"Stan… there's a scar I rarely show people… b-because it brings back terrible memories. Remember I said an intruder slashed me? Well, that was a-a l-lie… to cover over up what r-really happened," it looked like he was about to break down. "I was beaten, tortured, shot, stabbed and I was forced to drink water. I was also kneecapped," he rolled up both pant legs and pointed to the gunshot wound. They were fairly large, despite bullets being so small. "They stole one of my Desert Eagles, hence why the wound is so large." His face was pale as a ghost, by now. I had never seen his face that white before, even when he was in a coma and didn't have much blood in his face. "I almost died that day, if Jake hadn't been there. Then again, Jake would have died if I weren't there as well, by my back. We went hand-in-hand that day. Neither of us would have known what to do without the other. Oh yeah… use your Luxray vision, I want to show you something…," he pointed right where my bladder is.

"Umm… okay," I nodded slightly.

"You see… after I was tortured about five (or is it six? I've lost count…) years ago, fixing my intestines, during surgery they told me that I had a mass on my bladder. They didn't tell after I was feeling all right and able to talk. They told me that the next day they'd get a biopsy of it. So, the next day came and they didn't put me under. They stuck a giant needle into my skin, numbing it and then they took another giant needle and stabbed it into me, pulling out a small piece of whatever was on my bladder. It is called vacuum assisted biopsy. A few weeks later, I got the results. It turns out it was benign. So anyway… I went into surgery and they removed it. That's why I have to urinate more often than you do. Just thought you'd like to know. Look at Cassidy, she urinates less than I do and she's a girl," he said sarcastically.

"Well, I appreciate your honesty…," I nodded. "It's the best policy."

"That it is," he nodded.

* * *

**Present**

"Stan… Stan, are you there?" Dad waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"You were staring off into space."

"Yeah… I know I was, Dad. I was just thinking of what you told me last night… I don't see how you could go through anything like that…"

"I don't know either," he sighed. Before I could say anything else, I felt a numbing sensation on my back. "Stan!" he turned around, just almost before I lost consciousness.

"Caught you, bastard," Cyrus slurred.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

I growled slightly. "Cyrus… thought you were being deported back to Britain," I snarled. "You won't get away this time," I withdrew my gun, faster than he could think. "If you don't drop your tranquiliser gun, I will shoot you." Ace, Ivan, Jake (somehow), Greg, Rico, Marie, Tory, Cecilia, Cassidy, Jade, Mitternacht, Beau and Rachel all surrounded him while everyone in the crowd ducked down. Stan was barely awake and he too, had his gun withdrawn. "Fifteen against one, Cyrus. You should give up, bastard."

"No, I don't think so. Grunts!" he yelled. About twenty grunts with the shitty green bowl cuts appeared out of nowhere.

"_Shit,_" I thought. "_This is bad…,_" I still had my gun at pointed at his chest. I began to sweat – which wasn't good. I felt hot, nauseated, lightheaded, and had ringing in my ears. "I'm going to faiiint," I slurred.

"Émile… are you all right?" Cassidy looked over at me. "No, don't you dare faint, not at a time like this!"

"Sorry Casssidy….. I have vasovagal syncope… I-I-I can't heeelp it…," I fell flat-faced onto one of the chairs.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I hobbled over to Émile, whom had fainted because of a vasovagal attack. "_Shit… he's our best shooter, I can't believe he fainted! I know what vasovagal syncope is, but I don't know how to treat it!_" I noticed that I had a water bottle tied around my crutch. "Hey, this'll do it," I grinned. I grabbed the water bottle, took the lid off and splashed it in his face. He jumped and regained consciousness. "Émile, you fainted! Were you feeling nervous?" He nodded slightly, shocked. "Phew… glad you're all right. I wouldn't want you to start sleepwalking."

"I appreciate it," he nodded.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

The next thing I knew, I felt a numbing pain right in my left leg. I looked down to see a tranquiliser dart in my leg. I fell down, unable to keep awake….

* * *

I woke up. It felt like a nightmare. I tried to wake up, but it was real. I was awake and fully conscious. I had no idea what was going on. I in a small room and I was sweating like hell. It was searing in here. Where am I? What is this place? Am I dead? I blinked and looked around. "_This looks like the Fuego Ironworks!_" I felt the cold, hard ground. I may have been hot, but the ground was a bitter cold contrast compared to the air. I felt sick to my stomach. "_I don't want to vomit… must not vomit…_" My chin hurt from lying down on the ground. In fact, _everything_ hurt because of the cold, hard ground. I slowly sat up and noticed that Stan, Marie and Rico were out cold! I crawled on my hands and knees over to them, sitting next to them. "I'll protect you…," I whispered. "You're my flesh and blood… and Rico, you're my best friend! Even if it does mean risking my life…," I faltered, unable to speak properly because of being so drowsy. I looked down at my feet; they were still and cold as well.

* * *

**Tory's POV**

"Ugh… where am I?" I rubbed my head. I looked around to see Jade, Cecilia and Cassidy as well. "Jade, Cecilia, Cassidy?" I crawled up to them. They were out cold. "Where am I?" I mumbled, looking around. I appeared to be in a room, like a jail cell. The air was hot but the ground was cold. It appeared to be made out of some sort of stone – actually, the whole thing was made out of stone. There was a door, but I remember what Émile had said! This was the Fuego Ironworks! He told me that the doors were like an electric fence. I didn't want to get electrocuted, so I decided to stay put. I felt my pockets – nothing – nothing in there at all. Cyrus must have stripped me. I had always kept rubber in my pocket, though they had been in there for years, since I was the thirty-one year-old virgin.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I was sprawled out on a floor, somewhere. I had no idea where I was. I felt cold and warm at the same time. I dizzyingly looked around. There was Ivan, Ace, and Mitternacht. "O, my sweet Midnight beauty, how dare thee do this to you!" I cried.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"Whoa… where am I?" I woke up and looked around. I was in a jail cell made out of stone. There was a single bench in the corner. "Wasn't Émile telling a story about a place extremely similar to this?" I thought, aloud. "I can't believe I remember that." I saw Beau and Greg out of the corner of my eye. "It's Beau and Greg…," I blinked. I looked at the door. I remember what he said about it. How it's laced with electricity. I gulped, waiting for the unexpected….

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, they all remember the place because of their memories is good.**

**EDIT: Fixed typos, I'm so used to writing in ****Émile's POV...**


	59. Protection

**A/N: I melted when I found out Looker is in Black & White. –Sighs happily- So, maybe eventually he'll go in this fic. If he is to appear in the anime, I'll change to where he says, "I haven't been to Isshu in a while. I want to go back".**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 59

**Émile's POV**

I woke up. I had no idea how long I had been asleep. I noticed that Stan was awake; he appeared to be twiddling his thumbs. "Stan…," I whispered.

"Huh?" he looked up at me. "Dad, you're all right, it looked as if you were dead. Except you weren't 'cause you were breathing… meh, that's not my point! The point is that you're all right!" he hugged me tightly. I grinned, enough to show a few teeth. I hugged him tightly back.

"All right, we need a plan to escape." Rico and Marie groaned. They asked where we were and I explained.

"So, Cyrus has turned the tables on us," Marie sighed. "Why is that not surprising? He was the one that instructed us to put you in here. You don't deserve it twice. I know what it feels like to be in jail."

"Yeah… I definitely do," I nodded. "Trust me, I've spend my nights in jail. I was young, stupid and ignorant. However, it wasn't as bad as what you guys were. I was only in for five days; you guys were in jail for about three months. I bet you're wondering why. I was in jail for disorderly conduct. Greg bailed me out and it eventually was expunged. He forgave me because he made the same mistake, because he had been through the same thing."

* * *

**Third person's POV**

**Where Cyrus is**

"Cyrus, these are excellent specimens of Pokémon!" said one of the grunts. He took his wig off, he revealed to be Lance.

"Yes… they are. Just look at this one," his hand groped and slithered his hand around Shea's mouth. She had a muzzle on, so she wouldn't bite him. She was also restraint to the ground, so her claws wouldn't scratch through to his bones. She snarled at him deeply. He knew she wanted to rip him to shreds, if possible. Still, she couldn't, but she wanted to. She wanted to! "I know you want to rip me to shreds," he snarled back at her. "I just know it. I see it in your eyes. Those tan-gold eyes scream _fury_." Shea snarled at him. "Lance, it's time to get a blood sample." She snarled even louder. He stared at her straight in the eyes. "If you so dare escape," he withdrew his gun. "I'll shoot you point-blank in the forehead." Shea whimpered and did her best to get her tail between her legs, like a dog.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Dad, since the slash on your stomach was a lie, what other scars are lies as well?"

"The scar on his arm," Rico answered Stan before I could.

"Rico's right. It was when I was tortured. It was a cover-up because I didn't want to go through PTSD again. Rico never ignored me for three weeks. I was in the hospital for three weeks and I could barely speak because the PTSD was so o-overwhelming… I was eventually released and then Rico was diagnosed with leukaemia. That's when I donated some of my bone marrow to him. My immune system was so compromised that I needed to stay for a few days until my infection somewhere was cleared up. They believed that it was originating from my kidneys." Marie and Stan just blinked, without saying anything.

* * *

**Third person's POV**

Cyrus walked up to a Pokémon he recently caught, in a far away region. It was known as Buffalon. The giant hoofed mammal snorted. "Ah yes… this is a fine specimen. I haven't seen any better Pokémon than you," he sneered. "These horns are incredible shape; I'm surprised they haven't broken off yet." He looked back over at Shea. "I'm going to create an ultimate Pokémon with your DNA." Lance walked up and drew some blood with a syringe. Cyrus opened a bottle of Buffalon pheromone that smelled like a female in heat. He waved it around the bison's nose. Lance was the unlucky one; he had to put a bottle… _down there _to catch the sperm. This was all Cyrus's 'ultimate idea'. The poor restraint animal immediately ejaculated when it smelt the pheromone.

"Eww… Cyrus, this is disgusting! Why are you having me do this? I got some on me!" Lance complained.

"What? Haven't you ever had sex?"

"No…"

"Have you ever masturbated?"

Lance flushed a hard red. "Yeah…"

"Then, how is what you're doing any different than masturbating?" Lance kept his mouth shut and handed the bottle to Cyrus. "Thank you." Lance just shuddered and walked up to Shea.

"What the hell? This thing has a penis."

"It's called a psuedopenis, Lance!" Cyrus roared. Lance cowered down, wondering what to do…

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"I smell something…," I mumbled, sniffing the air.

"Like what?" Rico mumbled.

"Like bleach…," I shrugged. "_I think it's semen, but I could be wrong,_" I thought.

"That doesn't say much…," Dad sighed.

"I think it's semen," I shrugged. "But I could be wrong."

"Semen? Preposterous," Rico laughed. "You're not looking at me, are you?"

"No! I smell it… it's quite a distance from here. But it's not human. It's from a Pokémon, but I dunno what the Pokémon is."

"I smell it too," Marie chimed in. "But it's only because I'm still part Floatzel, if you can recall." I gasped.

"Why didn't you say anything? I wish I could have known," I blinked. "Dad, I'm gonna get us out of here, even if it does electrocute me and I soil myself," my hands began to form a purple and black aura; it was Shadow Claw.

"Stan, what are you doing!" Dad hollered.

"I'm getting you guys out of here, what do you think?" I walked up to the door. "Who knows what happened to my son!" I cried. The aura grew larger with the pain. I swiped at the door. I didn't feel any pain. "Huh? Oh, that's right! I'm part Luxray!" I grinned and fire erupted from my fangs. The door began to seer and it fell to the floor. I looked back over and looked at them. "This is kickass! Marie, do you have any more of that drug? Maybe we could all use it."

"I ALWAYS carry it with me," she grinned and took out four syringes. I grinned and nodded. She looked at them. "Let's see… we have Arcanine, Zangoose, and Typhlosion and ooh… Skuntank."

"How should we pick?" I blinked.

"Any one of them sounds fine, I'd love see what's it's like to be a Skuntank," Dad looked at Marie. She smiled and handed it to him. "Thanks."

"No problem," she nodded. "What about you, Rico?"

"Zangoose!" he grinned. She handed it to him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Stan?"

"Typhlosion," I nodded a 'thank you' when she handed it to me.

"All right… side effects include fainting, light-headedness, nausea, vomiting, and I think that's it. Are we ready?" We all nodded and jabbed ourselves. "Oh yeah, I suggest sleeping because your body will be well-rested when it wakes up."

* * *

**Émile's POV, about an hour**

I woke up and groaned. I felt… I don't know how I felt. I looked at the end of my nose to see a tan-coloured rounded muzzle with an orange nose. I looked at my hands to see tan with purple paws and longish white claws. I noticed a tan tip in front of my face. I grunted. I could see and smell twenty times better than before. My ears twitched. "Guys… wake up. I hear something." I could hear twenty times better too. Everyone blinked their eyes and yawned. It was contagious, so I couldn't help it either.

"What did you hear?" Rico mumbled.

"Sounded like human voices," I looked around. "Come on, let's go."

"Hang on, I need to get the hang of this… this is weird," Rico blinked. "I'm bi- and quadrupedal…" His eyes blazed when he smirked. "All right, I think I got it. Come on, let's go!"

"Heh, this is cool," I grinned.

"I've picked up Cecilia's scent!" Stan sniffed the air. "This way!" he turned to the left and we followed him. We made it to another cell, like the one we were in. "Dad, try an attack." I nodded and concentrated on Flamethrower. Hot fire spat out of my mouth and causing the door to fall.

"Tory, Jade, Cecilia and Cassidy!"

"Uncle Émile?" Jade blinked.

"Yes, it's me. Stan figured that being a Pokémon would be easier to travel."

"I still have some of those syringes, if you guys want to try," Marie looked at them. She scratched her back with her foot and a big tube fell out. The four picked it up and looked at it.

"Skuntank, Typhlosion, Zangoose and Arcanine," the four read at the same time.

"I pick Skuntank," Cassidy pulled the syringe out of the tube.

"Zangoose sounds interesting," Cecilia winked. Rico blushed slightly.

"I'll take Arcanine," Jade nodded.

"I guess I'll take Typhlosion," Tory was the last one to pick. Marie described all the symptoms, but they didn't seem to mind.

"I don't think you guys have enough time to rest though, since this is urgent and we need to find the others," Marie urged. "Unless we move on and you guys can rest while we find the others."

"The latter sounds better," Jade patted Marie on the head.

"All right, you come and find us, okay?" I nodded. The others nodded and we walked off. "I got Mitternacht's scent," I paused. "Wait, I have a better idea. I'll go and rescue Mitternacht while you go and look for Cyrus."

"All right Dad, I do have Beau's scent," Stan agreed. "I'll go and save them, Marie and Rico, go and look for Cyrus or your son or mine!" Rico and Marie nodded and they ran off. Stan ran off, to the left.

"I know what Stan meant about that bleachy smell…," I mumbled. "It seems very close to where I am." The next thing I knew, I felt a bump on the back of the head and Stan yelling 'Dad!'….

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Dad!" I snarled and ran up to Cyrus as fast as possible, baring my teeth. He had a gun in his hands. He pointed it straight at me, but I didn't care. I was going to defend my dad, even if I were to die. I concentrated on Flame Wheel and I spun around, flames enveloping me. I could hear him shooting at me but the bullets melted easily. I slammed into him, the searing flames catching him on fire. He screamed bloody murder and rolled on the floor. I pounced on his back, absorbing the flames. I retracted my claws and drove them into his back. "Die, asshole!" I snarled. I felt the blood on my claws as he slowly bled. I didn't want to kill him though, because I knew he had a brother that loved him very much, despite all of the things that happened to him. I would have killed him off with one bite, but I didn't want that. I wasn't murderous. I heard Cyrus chuckling to himself.

"You fool… my body has been laced with the DNA of many Pokémon. Your scratching and burning won't do anything. I have the muscles of a Mightyena, the skin of a Typhlosion (like you), the claws of a Staraptor and the heart of an Empoleon. You know why I was able to get back here after I disappeared into that alternate dimension? Dialga and Palkia were fed up with me being there. All I did was complain. I was able to use an attack I had used from the DNA from the Pokémon. Most of the things I've done are lies. Manipulations of your mind."

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"I can manipulate space, like Palkia."

I snarled deeply and bit his back. He appeared to be unfazed by the attack. Was he telling the truth? I couldn't tell. He suddenly disappeared and I fell a few inches.

"…It'll be impossible for you to find me," he appeared behind me. My ears twitched, listening. I looked back but he wasn't there. "Because I am the son of Palkia…"

"Blasphemy," I snarled. "And you know it." He laughed! "_Arceus… is this true? Is he really the son of Palkia? But why is he human?_" I thought. I knew Arceus could hear me, but if she appeared, Cyrus would be all over her, if he truly _were_ the son of Palkia.

"I summon Dialga, Palkia and Arceus," said a voice. I didn't know whose voice it was.

"Huh? Mitternacht?" I looked around. I sniffed the air. _Jasper_! "Jasper?" I blinked. Out of nowhere came the two beasts. They were just barely able to fit in the hallway. I couldn't see him but his voice carried. "Jasper, where are you!" I yelled. I was going to run up and find him, when Cyrus shot me straight in the back, with one of Dad's guns. He was about to aim for Dad when rage came over me. I was going to protect him for my life! I didn't care that I was shot in the back. "Palkia… help me… help me find Cyrus…"

"Yes, Stan," he simply said. Something strange happened. I felt my body change. It was as if he had lent me some of his powers.

"Thank you… Palkia, is he your son?" I asked while running up to Cyrus.

"No… he is lying," he replied monotonously. "When he wouldn't stop complaining about being in the alternate dimension, I lent him some of my power so he could back to earth."

"I see...," I replied, startled. I snarled at Cyrus, lunging at him. My left arm glowed and a swash of light burst from it, hitting Cyrus full-force. "_I have an idea… I'm going erase his memory… maybe he'll forget who he is. Maybe he could relearn… or become someone else…_"


	60. Enter René! New Pokémon!

Chapter 60

Cyrus snarled, surprised by my attack. He used the same attack as before, at me. I concentrated on 'Protect' and a green shield formed in front of me. What was that attack we both used? Was it Spacial Rend? If it was, then that's Palkia's signature move. No other Pokémon can learn it, not even Sketch or Mimic it. I was still a Typhlosion – why was Palkia doing this. – Is it forgiveness to what I did to them about six years ago, or so? I didn't know. I heard Dad grunt and get up. "Stan, keep it up, I believe in you," he said dizzyingly. "Don't worry, I'll be all right. I've been through a lot." I nodded and looked back at Cyrus, but he wasn't there. I concentrated and bent space. I found him and roared.

"_Must erase… his memory…,_" I thought. What Pokémon could do that again? Oh yeah, it was Uxie! "_I'm going to try and do what Jasper did…_" I stood up and held my hands together. "I summon Uxie, being of Wisdom." A flash and Uxie was there! I could use what my dad told that Mitternacht and Sheena could do! Now Jasper and I can, too! I smirked. Uxie was there – in front of my eyes. "_Uxie… I need help… remember Cyrus?_" I communicated to it via telepathy, so Cyrus couldn't hear me.

"_Yes, I remember you, Stan. I forgive you for what you did so many years ago. That was the past and we shouldn't reflect on it. Whatcha need?_"

"_Please erase Cyrus's memory… I'll do anything, if I must,_" I bowed. Uxie nodded and turned around and looked straight at Cyrus.

"No… what are you doing, Uxie?" he bellowed. Uxie used an attack and lifted him up into the air, paralysing him.

"_Take away his powers, if you must,_" I nodded. Uxie most likely opened her eyes, because the stare on Cyrus's face was blank. Uxie unleashed him and he fell to the floor in a daze. Dad and I gasped.

"Who am I?" he asked.

"You're Cyrus," I replied.

"Huh?" it was as if he couldn't understand me. I smirked and looked back over, at Dad.

"He's forgotten how to speak to Pokémon."

"Good," Dad smirked, the best a Skuntank could do. "Maybe we can manipulate him."

"Maybe so, once we become human again."

* * *

Dad retched violently. "Sorry, Dad… I should have warned you about that. That happened to me, too, when I first tried it. The first is always the worst. Marie still needs to work on the drug a little bit more. It's only a prototype or it's in its baby stage, I should say." I looked back over at the others. They were sick, too, since they were firsties too, other than Marie and me. I looked over at Cyrus as well. He looked dumbfounded, like a baby. He was dumb, as a rock. He kept asking 'what's that noise' or 'what's that?' and he would point to a random body part. I grinned the whole time; he deserves it for being such an ass. How the hell did he know English in the first place? Why wasn't he babbling like a baby? I don't know. I didn't care anyway. "_Was his memory truly wiped out, or is he just pretending he is? Too bad I can't read his mind._" I sighed softly, no one heard me.

"What are we going to do with him? We could just dump him somewhere and he won't know if he's a Pokémon or a human, if he were to be raised by one," Jake sighed and shrugged. I looked over at a strange large, hoofed mammal with strange hair. It looked like an afro. Wait a minute, where's my granddad!

"Dad… where's Granddad? Wasn't he with us?" Dad blinked.

"You're right, Stan. We have to find him," he reached into his pocket and got out his cell phone. He touched one number; presumably, he had his number on speed dial. "Hello? Dad? Where are you? …We're in the Fuego Ironworks…" I didn't feel like listening to the other side of the conversation. "I don't know why we're here, Dad," he grumbled. "Maybe because Cyrus captured us. Did you not notice that we were gone? Oh you did? And you sat there and did nothing? Huh. Oh you tried to contact Jake? Well, Jake was with us too… it sounds like I'm gagging? Well, Dad, why do you think I'm gagging? Yes, I just got done vomiting! What do you think? Your own son was born with a birth defect! …Well, we'll be at your lab soon. Please wait for us, all right. We'll be there in about an hour. Thank you. Bye, I love you too," he hung up.

"Dad… what's this about a _birth defect_? You stated it very blatantly."

"I heard it too," Marie nodded. Dad sighed and shrugged.

"You kids are the only ones that don't know about this. You know why my intestines twist up easily? Well, I was born with them that way. I was very sick when I was born, apparently. I had to go into surgery when I was only four hours old. I could have _died_. Gage is lucky; he wasn't born with any defects, from what I can remember." We were all quiet. I looked at the strange Pokémon again. It had been sleeping this whole time.

"_It's in pain…,_" I thought. I looked down, there. "_Oh, _he's_ in pain,_" I walked up to it and patted it on the head. He looked up at me and snuffed. "Hey…," I said softly. "What are you?"

"I'm a Buffalon," he replied. "I'm not from here, where am I?"

"You're in Sinnoh, where are you from?"

"A land called Isshu…," he snorted, as if he were sighing. "I miss it."

"Is that why you're in pain?"

"Yes… and because that man over there caused me to milk into a bottle."

"Milk? Oh you mean semen?" I blinked. I could see why he was calling it looks like it except it smells like bleach. "No wonder I was smelling a bleachy smell. What did he do to you to cause that?" I directed back to the Buffalon.

"It smelt like a female Buffalon in heat."

"I see," I replied. His golden eyes gazed up at me. "What the hell was that bastard doing?" Shea walked up and snarled.

"He wanted to create an ultimate Pokémon using my eggs and his sperm," she growled deeply. "That was the most disgusting thing I've been through," she shuddered. I didn't want to know about. "He raped me with his fingers, his stupid assistant, Lance!" her eyes screamed rage.

"So, Lance has escaped too?" Where did that bastard go? I sighed and looked around. "There are a million places he could hide." No one was even looking or paying attention to me. I heard a screeching sound in the distance. "What was that?" I mumbled.

"Sounds like a Wargle to me," the Buffalon replied.

"A what?" I blinked. "Oh yeah, do you have a name or would you like me to give you a name?"

"You may call me Blackbramble," he replied.

"Heh… cool name, it fits," I nodded. "Hey, how about I catch you first and then I promise I'll return you to where you live?"

"Deal, but you have to battle me first," he snorted and stood up. I smirked and nodded while letting out Sir William. "You go first, human."

"His name is Stan," William blurted, "and he is the best master anyone could ever have." I blushed.

"Thanks, William," I nodded. "William, start off with Vacuum Wave!" he jumped up, with his hands glowing, he formed a ball of air with them. He collected the air and slammed it down onto the ground, causing it to blow around the whole room. Blackbramble snorted and tried his best to stand his ground, but he was blown back into the wall. He barely stood up when a person's voice rang through the room –

"Hi!" the feminine voice said. We all looked at her.

"Who are you?" I blinked.

"I'm René Perry," she winked. She was gorgeous.

"Oh God, she's hot…," I heard Rico mumble. Cecilia elbowed him in the gut. He gagged slightly. "What?" he blinked. "I can't have opinions?" Cecilia rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Sorry boys… I'm taken," she winked again. "By Albin…," she sighed.

"My dad was mentioning you yesterday," Dad nodded. "He said he was your niece."

"Well, what's his name?" she smiled.

"Siôr Caldecutt," he replied.

"Oh yeah… I don't know him personally but I have seen him via phone. He's a pretty nice dad, you're lucky."

"Why thank you…," Dad grinned.

"Master!" Blackbramble ran up to René.

"Aww… there's my sweet little Blackbramble," she sighed. "I put a tracking device on his neck so I could find him. It led me to here… the Fuego Ironworks. This place sure is dark." I heard the screeching sound again. I never noticed the Pokémon beside her. "And this is Triumph, my Wargle."

"Hey that's the Pokémon I saw yesterday," I blinked. "Were you in the PokéRinger yesterday?"

"Yes, I was, I was with my partner, Macy but I don't know where she is. So yeah, that was her Swanna. I don't remember what happened after that… I was knocked out."

"Maybe that's why my dad mentioned you yesterday… maybe it's because he saw you? I don't know…," Dad shrugged. René simply nodded and shrugged.

"So, this is your Pokémon?" I asked.

"I have a lot of acreage, where several species of Pokémon like to gather. If you want to come with me someday, that'd be nice. Anyway, this Buffalon just happens to be one of them. I befriended him and he let me catch him. Really, he's actually wild but he seems to like humans. I don't know why." I nodded.

"I want to see your other Pokémon, since you seem to be from Isshu as well."

"Sure thing," she grinned. She grabbed six other pokeballs from her belt and tossed them to the ground. Out came a Luxray – a Pokémon I was familiar with. I had never seen these before. A huge green, light green and yellow snake-like thing – it was weird. There was also a giant blue, yellow and white carnivore (mustelid?) with a horn, a giant orange, black and yellow with white claws and yellow swirls on its belly, a small grey rodent with big ears and a long tail and a hoofed mammal that was black and white with blue and yellow eyes and blue ears. The last one was a small white animal with black wings, a heart-shaped nose and one tooth in its upper jaw.

"Whoa! They're so cool!" I grinned. "What are they?" I heard the others murmuring.

"This one's a Jaroda, Daikenki, Enbuoh, Chillarmy, Shimama and Koromori."

"I'm going to Isshu just as soon as I can," I sighed happily.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

**About an hour later**

"Dad… we're here," I sighed after walking into his lab. Arlie perched regally on her perch. "Dad!" I called. The lab was empty, or so I thought it was… he appeared to be sleepy.

"Sorry, I was getting tired of waiting for you and I fell asleep," he noticed René. "René! How's my niece? What, what's that, eh? Is that a ring?"

"Yes… I'm engaged," she giggled, "to Albin!"

"Ah yes, the professor from Johto… I'm distantly related to him, you don't have to worry about incest!" he chuckled. She hesitated.

"Y-yeah… whatever you say," she wasn't sure what to say. He looked back at Stan and me; we were the only ones that came. "Where are all the others?" he asked.

"Well… the kids are with Jade and Tory and with Cecilia and Rico, respectively. Jake and Mitternacht went out on a date when he confessed that he loved her. Ivan and Ace went back home. Marie went to go get a blood transfusion because that 'thing' started. Beau and Rachel went the IP lab to perform an autopsy, with Tory's permission. Cassidy and Greg went back as well, to work on a case. I hope I didn't forget anyone…"

"I don't think you did," Stan nodded.

"By the way, René, congrats on the engagement," Dad grinned.

"I never even noticed the ring…," I mumbled. "So, Stan… starting tomorrow, should we go to Isshu?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I can't wait to get there."

* * *

**The next day…**

**Stan's POV**

"_Yes… we're going to Isshu…,_" I thought. I looked out the window of the flying boat. I looked over at Marie, René, Granddad and Dad. They were quiet. I sighed happily. "_This will be exciting…_"

-00—

**A/N: Two updates? No way! Yes way! ;D**

**I wasn't sure whether to make René Siôr's niece or cousin. So meh… have a nice day. :D**


	61. Secret uncharneled

**A/N: I had a strange idea, Pokémon have accents as well, but not like human's, though. In Japanese, Umbreon is called Blacky, Noctali in French and Nachtara in German; just as cat is gato in Spanish, chat in French and Katze in German. **

**It's been about about a month since I've updated. Thank you XNightbornX for adding this story to your favourites – I appreciate it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 61

"Wow… what are those? Are those Swanna?" I pointed to the birds flying outside the window. I was afraid they were going to be sucked up by the plane's engines, but they flew far enough. "They're so beautiful."

"Yes, they are Swanna. I love them, I have some on a pond out at my land," René looked at me. "That's where Macy caught hers." I loved her smile; it was so beautiful.

"You have a beautiful smile, René," Marie commented.

"Thank you, Marie," she giggled. "I appreciate that. People say that a lot."

"I can see why," Dad nodded. The plane landed on the ocean, next to a dock.

* * *

"Welcome to Isshu, Marie, Siôr, Stan and Émile," René greeted us. "We're in Seaport City. Just down the road is Kanoko Town, where my lab is. My house is Karakusa Town."

"Thank you," we all replied.

"No problem," she smiled. She led us to a Jeep.

"Shotgun!" I dove onto the front seat and smirked. Marie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Typical Stan," she commented. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out. It slowly went down the road and into a forest.

"Whoa," I looked around. I saw some grey pigeon-looking Pokémon, some small brown-looking Stantler and some rodent-like Pokémon. "What are those?"

"The pigeons are Mamepato, the deer are Shikijika and the rodents are Minezumi, respectively," René looked at me briefly. "I see them all the time along this road. They're some of the most common Pokémon you'll see in Isshu." A huge deer with leaves on its antlers came bounding across the road. She slowed down and let it pass. "That's Mebukijika, the evolved form of Shikijika." I watched it bound into the grove of trees.

"That's a really cool Pokémon. I was going to ask whether Shikijika evolved into Stantler or not," I shrugged.

"It's rare to find Pokémon from other regions. None of the Pokémon in Isshu evolve into any other Pokémon found in other regions. Therefore, you can consider our region very special. Untamed and beautiful. I would not want it any other way. We're almost to my lab; it's just over this corner." A few white and blue-breasted birds flew by. I knew those were Swanna. "All right, we're here." We got out of the Jeep and walked into her lab.

* * *

"Amazing," René peered at Skywing. "I've never seen a Fragmory before. You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Thank you," Skywing squawked in English. "Glad to have made your acquaintance."

"Wow, your English is excellent. I've heard that about Fragmories. You sure are kind, too. Can you say hello in at least five languages?"

"Hallo. Bonjour. Dia duit. Ciao. Hej," Skywing replied. I smirked and chuckled.

"I taught her some French, Norwegian and German. I don't know where she learned the other languages," I shrugged.

"Dia duit is Irish and Hej is Swedish," René looked at me. "I know because I learned a little bit when I was a kid. My dad was good at languages. He could learn a new language in about three months to six months, depending on how hard it was. It took him about a year to learn Chinese, though. He said it's one of the hardest languages. He zipped through the Germanic languages easily, because they're all related."

"You're talking like he's dead," Dad commented.

"Oh, sorry. He's not dead. He's just not around very often. You see, he's a gym leader for Souryuu City. His dream had finally come true. I'm so happy for him," she smiled. "Do you have any more Pokémon, Stan?"

"I only brought Skywing and Tibby with me," I got his pokeball from my belt. "The others I left with Jasper, so he could raise them himself." A beam of light appeared and Tibby materialised.

"Wow, a Toxicroak!" René grinned. "A shiny too. They're rare too. All right, I bet you want to see the starters, right?" I nodded. "All right," she got three pokeballs from her belt.

The first was a small, green and tan-bellied lizard with a yellow collar. Its tail was shaped like an ivy leaf. Its eyes were large and brown. Its limbs were short and had short claws. It had a smirk on its face. "The green lizard is Tsutarja. It's a grass type." The second one was an orange and black pig with long, black ears. Its tail looked like a Grumpig's, except it was crinkled and it had a reddish end. Its eyes were large and black. Its legs were short and stubby. "The orange and black pig is a Pokabu. It's a fire type, obviously." The last one was a small white and blue otter. It had a shell on its breast. Its eyes were small and dark. It didn't have any digits on its front paws but it did on its back paws. "The blue and white otter is Mijumaru. Of course, it's a water type."

"Wow! They are so cute! I love them!" I grinned.

"They are," Dad nodded.

"Aww," Marie grinned.

"I love these guys," Granddad looked at them closely.

"Albin! There you are! Look who's come to see us," René grinned.

"P-Professor Rowan!" Albin sputtered. "Émile!"

"You don't have to call me that, Albin," Granddad replied. "My name's Siôr."

* * *

**Janet's POV**

**In the IP's yard  
**

"I can't believe didn't take us with him," I sighed. "I'm one of his strongest," I clawed the dirt.

"Patience," Shaw said to me. "He's coming back soon, I'm sure of it."

"I miss my Skywing," Miltiades sighed.

"I sense something…," Remy looked at us. He rarely talked, but when he did, it was usually an earnest opinion.

"Like what?" I looked at him.

"I don't know," he sighed. He may be not be a psychic type, but he sure is observant. "I don't think it's anything bad, though." I heard a hissing and turned around. It was that Luxray named Blacky. We knew nothing about that mysterious Luxray. She was smaller than the other Luxrays I've seen.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Blacky," she replied. "You may have known me as Cecilia. It was just a cover-up. My original trainer, named Cecilia ran away. Pretended that she was dead, when she really wasn't, she was pregnant."

"But I heard he went back in time!" Florine blurted.

"Yes, he went back in time. Did it matter? No. She was never murdered in the first place. She was too scared to reveal that she was pregnant. The whole thing about being murdered was just a scheme. She went into hiding for six years, to raise her son, Danny," Blacky looked at us. "I may not be a reborn myself but I sure know about them, though. I can which of you are and aren't," she licked her paw. "I sense there are three reborns. The Salamence, the Absol-thing and the Pelipper."

"I'm part Mightyena, thank you very much," Niles sighed, "but I'm glad you finally came out of the dark. Where have you been hiding this whole time?"

"Apparently, Émile never knew he caught me, and snuck out of my pokeball when he wasn't around. I've been hiding here this whole time. I can't believe he never noticed me," she sighed and paused. We were quiet for a while until she broke the silence. "I'm a misfit… I was cruelly taunted by my family members."

"I suppose we all are," Yvon spoke up. "I was almost killed by a man named Cyrus until Stan rescued me. He called me hideous."

"Oh but you're not," I smiled. "I like you just the way you are."

"W-w-why t-t-thank you Janet," he stuttered. "I appreciate it." His clear wings buzzed quietly. "I feel lucky to be a part of this group. I wouldn't want any other group."

"Me too," I sighed. "Blacky, you're welcome to be a part of it as well."

"Why thank you, Janet," she smiled. "I already feel a part of it."

"No problem," I nodded.

* * *

**About a week before**

"Would you like to see your body, Janet? We've been storing it down here as a reference," Rico said to me. We were in the basement of morgue.

"Yes… sure… why not?" I struggled for words. How I was able to fit in there? I have no idea. I sighed. He opened a drawer in a deep, cold freezer. I felt the cold air hit my wings. It was chilling. I stared at my body. There were clothes on me. There was a huge gash on my face. Rico was describing how I hit a rock when my ship exploded. "Wow…," I stared at my old body. "You've kept it well-preserved, I appreciate it."

"No problem," he smiled. Did he just figure out what I said?

"How did you know what I said?"

"I've been around Pokémon since I was ten and I've been a coordinator since I was eleven. I've been through Hoenn and Sinnoh. It takes practise. Besides, you used to be a human. You still have a similar accent and pitch from when you were a human. How do I know that? Well, I've seen you on TV."

"You're a good person, Rico. Can I have a hug?" He smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Thank you," I sighed.

"No problem," he nodded.

* * *

**Present**

"Earth to Janet, are you there?" Niles blinked at me.

"What? Huh?" I blinked. "Sorry, I was just having a flashback."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," I nodded. "I had an idea. I'm going to go Isshu and look for them."

"Be safe. We'll miss you," he bowed.

I nodded. "No need to bow, hon. Goodbye everyone," I stretched my wings and flew off. I could hear a mix of several goodbyes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it isn't a filler…**


	62. Janet's Journey

**A/N: My hard drive crashed! Please excuse any mistakes. This laptop has Windows 2000 and doesn't have Word. Oh yeah, I don't exactly like the name "Unova". Sounds weird...**

**EDIT: It does have Word. It's just I can't use it because I need the dialling code for Cricket.**

**Hope this isn't a filler...**

**

* * *

**  
Chapter 62

**Janet's POV**

I had no idea where Isshu was. My wings were exhausted. There were not any thermals over the ocean. My energy was draining quickly. Despite being reptilian, I'm endothermic. My body temperature is different than the outside air. I was hot, too. I had no choice but to fly into the water and swim or float.

It was a bad idea. I looked underwater to see a Sharpedo coming. I shrieked. I beat my wings as fast as possible but I realised how powerful I was. I stuck my head in the water and blasted a Dragon Rage at it. I heard something from behind me. I turned around to see a blue streak. I readied my Hyper Beam when I realised it was Aquarius, or so I thought it was.

"Hey," the Empoleon said to me. "Where are you off to? Can I come along?" He was different. He was light blue! He was a shiny! "What?"

"You're a shiny. And sure, you can tag along if you'd like to. I don't mind. I'm off to Isshu, to be exact."

"I know where that is. Except you're going the wrong way! You want to go south. Right now, you're going east!" I blinked and blushed. "Follow me," he paddled to the south. Something else was odd about him. He was a reborn, too. I couldn't tell how he died, though.

"You're a reborn, too," I looked at him. He nodded. "How did you die? I can't tell."

"I don't know for sure. I think I was a miscarriage or something. I think that's what it's called."

"I see. I didn't know they could be reborns too. I was pregnant when I died. It was just an embryo, though." He nodded understandingly. "I wish I could have gotten to know him or her. I would have named him or her Lamar or Jasmine." It had hit me - I had been pregnant before. In my fourth trimester, my baby had died from an unknown cause. I sniffled.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I was pregnant before I died but my baby died from an unknown cause. I was going to name him Duncan..."

"That's my name," he cried. "At least that's what Arceus told me."

"M-my son?" I sniffled. "It's finally nice to meet you. I'm Janet."

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Hey, where's Janet?" I asked the Pokémon.

Niles nodded. "She went to Isshu."

"She what?" I blinked. "That's crazy, it's over 5000 miles from here!"

* * *

**Rico's POV**

"Rico... I got a secret. You may have to break up with me. That's how serious it is." I looked at Cecilia funnily.

"What?" I replied.

"You see... I didn't actually die."

"Yes, I know that. Émile, Stan and Mitternacht went back in time."

"That's not true. That was a dream created by Arceus. It wasn't real, Rico. Let me tell you exactly what happened. You see, I never had AIDS. Of course, you already knew that."

"Then-"

"Let me finish!" she groaned. "I was pregnant. I was too embarrassed to say so." I looked at Danny, half-asleep. "You could say it was a scam. I had never been pregnant before and I didn't know what to do. I decided to run away. Go into hiding. _It was a scam_," she said with emphasis. I gasped. "I know, you're surprised. I hope I haven't hurt your feelings..."

"You did, Cecilia. I was in love with you. I cried myself to sleep every night." Cecilia wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. "Get off," I hissed. "You lied to me this whole time."

"But Rico... I thought honesty was the best policy."

"It is Cecilia. Your death was a lie, you jerk," I hissed and walked out.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

I got a call on my cell phone. "Hello? Cecilia?" I answered. It sounded like she was crying. "Are you okay?"

"No... Émile, I'm not...," she sighed. "Rico walked out on me. All because I told him the truth."

"What truth?" I blinked.

"Émile, I haven't been honest for the past six years. _I wasn't dead_, Émile." I gasped. "That's right. It was a scam, Émile. You going back in time was just a message from Arceus. I was scared and I didn't know what to do! I didn't want you to know you had a son!" I could barely understand her, she was sobbing so violently. "It-it was the stupiest thing I have ever done! How could I be so stupid!"

"Cecilia...," I sighed. "Why didn't you say anything? I loved you, Cecilia. I still do, as a best friend. Remember that promise you told me? Well, you broke it."

"I know... can you ever forgive me?"

"Fine. I guess I will. Now you know why Rico walked out on you. I hope you learned your lesson. You crazy bi-" _No, I should not call her that. You loved her! She was your pride and joy. _"Never mind."

* * *

**Janet's POV**

"Oh mother," Duncan said to me. "It's finally great to have a real mother, that was human like me!"

"I know. It is," I nodded. I spotted an island. "Can we rest?"

"Yeah, sure," he nodded. "I have an idea. I can get us there quicker. Grab on." I nodded and grabbed onto his flippers, without clawing him. He lurched out of the water and paddled at high-speed. It was amazing. It was if I was flying, even though I already could. We arrived in less than five minutes. I got off and walked onto the beach. I found a palm tree and lied down under it, Duncan next to me. We both fell asleep, exhausted.


	63. A new job begins

**A/N: Haven't written a lemon in a while... so here we go! It's actually a dream, since Cassidy isn't with Émile!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 63

**Émile's POV**

I sat down on the bed, next to Cassidy. "Do me, stud," she growled and unbuttoned my shirt. I growled back at her and took off her shirt. "Oh, Émile! That's more like it!" She started to unbutton my jeans. I nodded and smirked. I didn't care that we were in a hotel room. I was going to fuck her no matter what, and she knew it!

"Good girl," I unhooked her bra. "Now, take my jeans off," I lied down. She eyed me and nodded. She took my boots and socks off and then slid my jeans and boxers off my legs. She lied down too as I sat up. I did the same to her. I was getting _very_ turned on. I shuddered. I gulped. "Come on. I'm waiting," I winked. She grinned as I got on top of her. I slid my hands down her back. She grinned and slid her hands down my arse. "Wow. That's amazing, hon."

"I know," she winked. After a bit of touching, I had already entered. I banged her so hard she was driving her nails into my back. I ignored it and continued. We both shuddered and moaned. "MORE!" she screamed. I banged her harder. "MORE MORE MORE!" she screamed again. I thrust harder and harder each time. I didn't care if it ached, I continued no matter what. I jizzed and finished. We both collapsed after utter banging. "I wish you could do this to me more often!"

"Oh, I will bang you as much as you want me to," I smirked and got off. "Now, it's time for a nap, since this wore me out," I crawled under the covers and fell asleep. immediately.

"I could use a nap too," Cassidy fell asleep in my arms.

I huffed and woke up, realising it was a dream. "Shit. I hate this lack of sex. Irritating."

* * *

**Janet's POV**

"Are we any closer?" I asked.

"No... like I said, this might take a while. It might be days before we get there," Duncan was somehow able to launch himself out of the water and high speed, nearly flying through the air as high as I was.

"Wow... how did you do that?" I asked. "That was impressive!"

"I know. I've been practicing for a while now. Hope you like it!"

"Of course I do, that was amazing!" I nodded. I was starting to get tired. "I'm starting to get tired."

"Grab onto my back." I flew down to the water and held onto his back. "Don't worry, your claws don't hurt since I'm a steel type."

"Well, good; thanks for the lift!"

"No problem," he used Aqua Jet to fly through the air.

"I prefer using Aqua Jet because it's easier, takes up less energy and it goes further."

"Ah. That's an interesting idea," I looked around. It was just ocean. There wasn't much to see. There weren't any islands or seabirds, like what I was used to seeing. "There isn't much here… where are we?"

"We're getting close to Isshu. I can tell. We've been traveling for several days. You probably don't realise it."

"I do notice… I'm starving and thirsty. Is there any way to catch fish?"

"I can if you want me to," he nodded. I nodded. "All right... I'm going to dive very deep. If you can't hold your breath, stay right here, all right?" I nodded and swam off his back. I stuck my head underwater and watched him dive down, deep enough that the sunlight could barely reach the water. I saw a few fish flee and watched him swim past them, gobbling them up as if they were candy. He spun around and looked at me. "You don't mind if I regurgitate this?"

"No… I guess," I uttered. We both popped our heads out of the water. He coughed a fish up. It was dead. I nodded and ate it.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I sat back and looked at Tory in the eyes. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he smiled.

"Hey," I said softly to him. "I guess you heard about what happened to Rico and Cecilia?"

"Yeah… I did. I hope this gets resolved – I hate to see Rico a lone man. It's not a pretty sight."

"I bet it isn't," I looked at him worryingly.

**

* * *

**

**Stan's POV**

"Wow this is relaxing…," I uttered.

"Stan, bad news," Dad walked up to me. I looked up at him. "Looks like we have a case," he sighed. "I know it's so sudden… but it looks like Jake needs our help."

"Yeah," I furrowed my brow, "what is it?"

"Seems there's drug trafficking in Castelia City," he looked at a map. "It's not too far from here. Can you be ready in ten minutes?"

"Yeah, sure Dad," I sighed. He nodded and walked off. I groaned.

"Darn… I was hoping we could make out," Marie teased. He chuckled. "Maybe later?"

"Yes, definitely," I nodded.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"We have to go undercover," I looked at Stan. "This is going to be a hard job, I mean it."

"Pfft… hard," he sniggered. I groaned. "Oh… sorry."

"It's OK," I nodded. I looked over and saw a mirror that I could use. I messed up my hair to look scraggly, or to make it look like I was a drug dealer as well. I got rid of my nice clothes and put on something I wasn't used to – loose jeans and a white t-shirt. "All right, you need something else to wear. I have just the thing… exactly what I'm wearing, except smaller." He blinked and sighed sadly. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to have sex, that's all."

"Me too, me too," I sighed. "I had a dream about having sex. It was very vivid… as if I were there."

"You didn't have to say that aloud," Stan grumbled.

"You can opt out if you want. I can take care of this myself."

"But don't you want backup?"

"I'd love to. I would enjoy it if you went with me."

"OK," he nodded. "I'll go… I can protect you if something happens."

"I would appreciate that, yes, thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"OK. We're here," I looked around. I sniffed the air. "Smells like meth in here. I can tell because it has its own unique smell."

"Like urine?" Stan asked.

"Yes, that's it. We have to be careful. Meth is unstable and can easily explode."

"That's not good."

"I know…," I sighed.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

I snarled. Something wasn't right. "Dad, something isn't right," I sniffed the air. "I smell something other than meth. I smell blood." He sniffed the air and nodded. I think he could smell it, too. "Come on, we need to look for the source."

* * *

**Janet's POV**

We beached on another island somewhere. I wasn't sure where we were, but I'm sure he did. It was starting to get dark. "I can dig us a shelter if you want." I nodded without saying anything. I was tired and didn't care. I sensed that the weather was changing. "There might be a storm. I can tell," he jumped up and began to spin in mid-air, creating a hole in the sand. It was strong enough to hold up. I crawled into the hole and he followed.

I gulped. I was scared we were going to drown…


	64. VS Excadrill!

**A/N: YES! Cannot wait to see BW023 and 24… they're look so cool!**

**EDIT: Fixed typo at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 64

"Dad, something doesn't seem right…," Stan looked at me. I wasn't paying attention. Jake's voice seemed to be repeating in my head:

"_Émile, Stan, be careful_," he warned us before we left. "_Émile, be careful, Team Plasma is dangerous! They have weapons that you will not normally encounter! Use extreme caution,_" his voice echoed.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "I agree," I sniffed the air again. The room began to fill with wafts of marijuana. "Smells like marijuana," I began to feel… strange. "_I got to get me some of that! It makes me feel good! Smells hell of a lot better than tobacco!_" I felt… high. "S-Stan… whatever this is… it feels good… I want some…"

"I know… m-me too," he nodded.

"And you can have some," a man approached us. I wasn't paying attention to what he looked like. I handed him some money in exchange for some already rolled up cigarettes.

"T-thank you," I grinned.

"W-wow…," Stan slurred, "this-s smells amazing. S-should we smoke some?"

"Y-yeah," I grinned. "Let's go in the car…" I urged. He nodded and began following me. I sat down in the car and closed the door. I took out my lighter and lit one of the premade cigarettes. I handed one to Stan and lit it for him.

"I-I've never smoked before, but t-this is exhilarating!"

"I-I know!" I had no idea what I was doing…

* * *

**Three hours later**

"H-hey Stan… d-did I ever tell you the time I had sex on the toilet?"

"N-no… w-what was it-it like?"

"It was awesome…."

"D-did I ever tell you the time I had sex with my cousin?"

"N-no… but I've had sex with my cousin before…"

"D-doesn't it make you feel _naughty_?"

"Y-yes!" I giggled. "It makes me feel naughty! S-so, w-what else should we talk about?"

"I'm too high to know!" he replied.

"D-did I tell you the time I-I had sex wi-with Rico?"

"N-no, you never told me!" he giggled. My cell phone rang; it was Jake.

"H-hello?" I slurred.

"Émile! You should have been back hours ago! Are you okay? Why are you slurring? You're not smoking marijuana are you?" he freaked out. "Ohh you are in so much trouble!"

"Jake… calm down, it was an-an accident. Stan and I got high off it, going into the building. B-besides… I don't see why this stuff is banned. It makes me feel good and I can confess things to Stan and he won't remember… like that time I had sex on the toilet…"

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I blushed hard. He did what now? "Yeah, it's true! I quite enjoyed it!" I flushed deep red.

"G-good for you," I was embarrassed. I wasn't sure what to say. "I won't fire you two. Just come back with at least some of the marijuana."

"O-okay," he slurred. "Maybe once it dissipates."

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"I have to go now. Bye, Émile."

"Bye," I hung up. "I feel sleepy…," I yawned and passed out.

* * *

There was a knock on one of the windows. "Émile, Stan." It was Jake's voice.

"Huh," I groaned and woke up. "What the hell happened? What am I doing in here?" I sighed. I rolled down the window and looked at Jake straight in the eyes. "W-where am I?" I blinked.

"You got high off marijuana," Jake replied.

"I WHAT?" Stan freaked. "N-no! No! NO!" he began to pant hard. "NO!" I grabbed hold of his shirt and shook him.

"Stan! Get a hold of yourself!" he sighed.

"S-sorry… I was scared…"

I sighed and put my hands on my head. "I can't believe I did that… you must think I'm an idiot, Jake…"

"No… Émile, you're not an idiot. Shit happens," Jake shrugged.

"Indeed," I sighed.

"Come on, looks like you could use a meal… should we go out to lunch?" he asked.

"_No… I could go with some sex right now,_" I thought. "Yeah, that would be great, thank you," I smiled.

* * *

"Exquisite," I grinned. "I've always loved pasta with shrimp." However, something happened I was expecting. I began to cough. Red sores began to form on my neck. My stomach began to hurt. "O-oh, God… d-don't tell I'm allergic t-to shrimp…"

"Dad?"

"Émile?"

Their voices were faint… I collapsed.

"I have an EpiPen," Jake's voice was faint still. I felt something being stabbed into me.

"H-huh…," I started to regain consciousness. "W-what happened?"

"You had an allergic reaction to the shrimp," Stan replied. "That scared me!"

"I'm sorry Stan… I had no idea that I was allergic to it…," I sat up. "I really need to stop eating it. It's not good for me."

* * *

**Janet's POV**

"There it is," Duncan pointed with one of his flippers. "That's Unova."

"Whoa. It's huge!" I blinked. I saw some pink fish flying out of the water and large white birds flying by. "What are those?"

"Alomomola and Swanna, respectively," he replied. "Unova is amazing place. I think you'll grow to love it."

"I think I will. Now, I wonder where Émile is…," I sighed and landed on some sand. Duncan waddled onto the beach.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

I felt the ground rumbling. "What was that?" I blinked. A giant hole began to form inside the café. "What the hell!" I jumped clear into the air. It startled me. I bashed into a wall, winding me. A large, brown and grey Pokémon appeared.

"Oh, I see you found an Excadrill tunneling," René appeared out of nowhere. Soon, I was able to see that it had red spots on its belly. "One Coke please," she said to someone at the register, whom didn't appear to be phased by the giant mammal in the middle of the floor. René sat down next to us. "Oh? I see an Excadrill."

"René! How could you not notice that thing in the middle of the café?" I blurted.

"It's almost a weekly occurrence. Don't you see the cracks all over the floor?" she pointed. Very astute, like me!

"Good eyes," I nodded.

"Dad… I think you should catch it," Stan nudged. I nodded.

"Excadrill," I walked up to it. It grunted. "I challenge you to a battle."

"Yes," it replied gruffly.

"I don't want to ruin the café even more than it is. Shall we go outside, Excadrill?" I blinked for one second and it was gone. It reappeared outside. "Whoa," I blinked. I opened the door and walked outside. I was about to let out Astur when I realised he wasn't with me. "Crap," I sighed. I heard flapping and looked up. Janet! "Janet!"

"Émile!" she cried. "I finally found you!"

"So this is your owner." I turned around to see a bright turquoise Empoleon.

"It's an Empoleon," I blinked, "and it's shiny, too!"

"The name's Duncan," he replied, "and this is my mom."

"_She was pregnant when she died,_" Tory's voice rang in my head.

"You're the foetus we recovered when we autopsied your mum," I blinked.

"That's right," he shrugged (the best he could).

"Let's just get on with this battle," the Excadrill hissed.

"Right." Janet landed in front of it. "Janet, start off with Aqua Tail!" She growled and flew over to the Excadrill, knocking it down with her huge tail. It growled and began to dig. "Janet, follow it underground! Use Fire Blast!" She roared and crawled into the hole. Flames shot out of the hole, causing the Excadrill to growl loudly and burrow its way out of the hole.

"Now, use Fire Fang!" She ran up to it and it swerved out of the way. She roared and waves of fire began forming in front of her mouth, causing it to hit the Excadrill. It topped over and collapsed. Just when I thought it had fainted, it got back up and began scratching the dirt.

"Émile, careful, that's Hone Claws!" René called. "It raises attack and accuracy!" I nodded. It opened its mouth and a purple stream spewed and melted some of the chairs that were placed outside.

"Janet, move out of the way!" She roared and flew up, away from the Excadrill's Toxic attack.

"Mom!" The Empoleon, Duncan yelled. He stepped in front of the Excadrill and spewed water at it. The Excadrill fainted.

"Dad, now's your chance!" Stan called. I nodded. I got an empty pokeball from my belt and chucked it at the giant mammal. It was absorbed into the ball. It wobbled and clicked. "All right!"

"Yes, I caught and Excadrill!" I grinned and picked up the pokeball. "Come on out," I threw the ball on the ground and it materialised. "Hey…," I smiled and rubbed its head. I looked between its legs but there was nothing there. "I guess you're a she?"

"Yes…," she blushed.

"Do you have a name?"

"No…," she sighed. "My parents never named me."

"How about Sapphira, then?" I asked. "Do you like that name?"

"Yeah… I like that name," she smiled. "Thanks. I guess your name's Émile?"

"Yes it is," I nodded.

* * *

**Tory's POV**

"Hey hot stuff, what are you doing?" I looked at Jade. She was reading a book.

"Reading an autobiography," she replied. "I think I know what you want, don't ya?" she winked. I smirked and winked too. She slowly took her clothes off, teasing me. I giggled and nodded. I took my clothes off too, sitting on the couch.

"Come and get me, babe." She growled and lied down on top of me, wrapping her arms around me. "Oh, nice," I grinned.

* * *

**Rico's POV**

"Oh Cecilia… w-what have I done!" I sobbed. "I just dumped the most beautiful woman in the world! I-I must look for her, let's go, Adela!"

"Yes!" she signed. I got up and put my coat on. I grabbed my cell phone and searched for her number. I found it and called her, but it came out to be voicemail.

"Cecilia is not here at the moment – please leave a message after the beep!" It beeped.

"Cecilia… I'm sorry for what I've done. I shouldn't have run out on you like that…"

* * *

**Cecilia's POV**

"I'm truly am sorry…," he paused, staggering. "Cecilia. I didn't mean to do that…" I gasped. I wanted to pick up the phone but I didn't want to. "Listen… I'd love to do something with you if you want. I'm probably wasting time on this voicemail... I have go now. Bye. Love you, Cecilia…," he sighed and hung up. I sighed.

"I should have picked that up."

"Yes, you should have," Draco nodded.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"I want to go with you," the Empoleon, Duncan walked up to me, "since you're my mom's trainer." I searched around my belt and couldn't find any empty pokeballs.

"I ran out of pokeballs, sorry…," I shrugged. "Let's go back to the hotel. I think I have more there."

-000—

"Nope," I sighed. "I don't see any."

"Dad… do you remember when we went back in time and you tried to tell a flashback, but the building exploded? When will you ever finish it?"

"Fine," I nodded. I sat down on the bed and kicked my shoes off. "It's about time I finished it."

* * *

**Flashback, about 6 years ago**

I sipped the tea as my phone rang. "Hello?" I picked it up.

"Émile, you need to be there ASAP, where are you?" Jake sighed.

"I felt sick, so I decided to take a smoke," I replied.

"Well, you need to get there ASAP, something's going on."

"OK, Jake. I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye," he hung up.

"Marley, I have to go now, it was nice meeting you," I nodded. She held out her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

"Mmm… lunch," I sighed. "Hey, where's my wallet?" I looked in my pockets and found it. "Oh, phew. I'm going to be late if I don't move it," I picked up the lunches and ran like hell towards the train. I made it on. "Oh, phew," I sighed and sat down. "Mmm… this is good," I grinned. "I love rice," I sighed. "_I should give some to the other passengers,_" I nodded. I sighed and walked towards the back.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

"I wonder why the traffic light is red," I looked.

"I don't know," said the conductor. "But something isn't right."

"Hmm…," I thought aloud. "These rails here shouldn't have been used in a fairly long time, but nevertheless, the rust has peeled off and it's shining."

"Geez, that's just pathetic," the conductor said while walking up.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"A prank caused this," he walked up to me. "Even the points have been changed."

"They must have put a lot of work into this… in order to stop our train and use this discontinued line," I turned around and looked down the track. "_Team Galactic,_" I thought.

"Huh?" he said in disbelief.

"Well, it's an easy deduction. Look, there are traces of a train passing here."

"But who did this and for what purpose?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know either," I looked at the ground. "_Mustn't tell him._"

"Looker, sir, please return to the train. I'll report this to the others and check the next point." I turned around and watched him run off.

"I'm going to investigate this myself," I made sure he was gone and I ran off, so far that I was panting, hard. I had made it to an old railroad cart at least, and rested. I was out of breath. I hid behind it and looked around. I saw a white house-like thing. "_I bet there's some evidence in there,_" I thought. I looked around and ran up to it. I walked up to what looked like a map. "Now I see…So the rails here lead to Lake Acuity," I turned around and looked around the room. I took out my infrared goggles and looked around at the ground. "These footprints here…," I paused and walked around, "…are still fresh. Someone seems to have carried something using the rails, but…," I stopped when I saw something light green on the goggles. "That's…," I put a glove on and took off my goggles. It was a picture of the giant G TG uses. "So it was… just as I thought," I looked. "I'll take this back to the lab and have it fingerprinted. Maybe I can find more evidence," I nodded and looked around. I couldn't find anything. I took out a black light and used that spray (name slips my mind) and couldn't find any body fluids. "No blood," I sighed. I noticed the sunlight was beginning to fade.

"I should go back," I noted. "I can't seem to find much else in here," I nodded and ran back as fast as possible. I looked at the scenery while running. I had made it back to the train.

"Huh? Where is Looker?" the conductor asked.

"Huh?" the engineer looked at him.

I just happened to hear them, somehow.

"Erm…," I said.

"Huh?" they all turned around.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," I walked nonchalantly with my arms rested behind my head. "I was so caught up in the beautiful landscape," I lied. They didn't seem to believe me. I chuckled to divert their attention away from what I just said.

* * *

The traffic light was finally green and we were set to go. I wanted to check on the kids to make sure they were all right.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to the battle with Paul!" Ash said happily.

"Pika pika!" his Pikachu said.

"I see, I see," I wanted to be a wiseass for once. "So you'll have a battle against a friend at Lake Acuity. You should…," I paused, walking off. "…enjoy your youth to the fullest, then!" I chuckled. I stepped to the back of the train, well away from everyone.

"Dies ist Deckname: Looker. Die Berichterstattung über null drei eins zwei. Gerade als ich dachte, war Team Galaktik bei der Arbeit. Es sieht aus wie sie die Bahnbenutzt, um etwas in Richtung See der Stärke tragen," I dug around in my pocket and found the picture.

"Émile, bitte weiter darüber nachzudenken. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht."

"Jawohl, ich werde weiter darüber nachzudenken," I hung up. "Boy… what a long day," I walked back inside the train and sat down.

* * *

**Present**

"That's pretty much it," I yawned.

"Dad, are you okay?" Stan blinked. He touched my forehead. "Dad, you're burning up!"

"I-I am?" I slurred. The next thing I remember is that had I collapsed.

"Gotcha," I heard a faint voice… sounded like Swift's…

* * *

**A/N: Translation:**

"**This is codename: Looker. Reporting on zero three one two. Just as I thought, Team Galactic was at work. It looks like they used the railway to carry something in the direction of Lake Acuity."**

"**Émile, please continue investigating. Something's not right."**

"**Yes sir, I'll continue investigating."**


	65. Starting over I

Chapter 65

**Stan's POV**

"W-where am I…?" I blinked and woke up. I was tied to a chair. "_Something's not right,_" I sniffed the air. I saw Dad, knocked out. I retracted my claws and cut the ropes that had tied me down. "Dad…," I shook him.

"Well, well, well…," said a voice. I turned around.

"Huh…," Dad woke up and his eyes were as wide as pie pans.

"What's wrong?" I mouthed.

"I-I thought he was dead…," he shuddered while gasping.

"W-what?" I gasped and turned around. "_Could have sworn I saw him on an autopsy table – or was I wrong?_"

"How could still be alive?" Dad blinked.

"Simple. Those bullets from the machine guns: paintballs, filled with red paint. It was all part of the plan for you to think I was dead. So now, I'm finally going to kill you!"

"Can I have one last word with Stan before I go?" Dad winked.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Stan… there's only one thing I can do. Fake my own death. You got it?" He nodded, slightly scared. "Go and escape, tell the others. Make sure it doesn't spread outside of our group, all right?" He nodded. "I grabbed some of Marie's drug while she wasn't looking. It's Staraptor," I grinned. "Go, quickly, hurry," I handed it to him and he jabbed it into himself. He fell to the floor and instantly transformed into a Staraptor. He screeched and took off, flying as fast as possible. "Come and get me," I spat.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

I flew as fast as possible to the hotel. I would have flown to Sinnoh, but it was too far away. Apparently, it took a Janet several days to get to Unova. I had found Castelia City, finally. I found the hotel that was just outside of it. I tried to land but ended up crashing into the ground, scraping some of my feathers off.

"MARIE! JAKE!" I squawked. A window in our room was open. I flew through it and cooed. "Marie?" I hobbled over to the bed and noticed a note.

"If you read this, most likely the two people that stayed in this hotel are gone," the note read.

"Oh God… Jake and Marie are in danger…"

"What are you talking about?" I turned around to see Jake.

"Jake?" I sniffed him to make sure that it was he… I think it was. I saw a piece of paper and pen and grabbed the pen with my beak. I held onto it tightly and wrote:

"Dad is faking his own death."

"Oh God… I knew this day would come," he sighed. "I told him Doyle Avery ever came and wanted to slash him up again, that he should take this drug…"

"Which drug?"

"Tetrodotoxin… extremely dangerous drug… as one to four milligrams can be fatal. Stan, where is he?" he shuddered. "He'll have to go to the hospital, ASAP or he'll die!" I shuddered.

"Hop on," I nodded. He nodded and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I hobbled onto the windowsill and took off.

"Let me come too," Duncan used Aqua Jet to jump really high. I nodded.

"Can you keep up?" I asked.

"Isn't that what Aqua Jet is for?" I nodded and flew as fast as possible while Duncan used Aqua Jet repetitively.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"I want one last cigarette before I die, ya know?" I smirked. I was somehow able to move my arms around. I reached into my pocket and found it: tetrodotoxin. Extremely dangerous drug made from Toxicroak and Quilfish poison. I began to sweat. "_One to four milligrams can kill you,_" Jake's voice rang in my head. I grabbed it and stuck in into my arm. I inserted half a milligram. I felt nauseous.

"What are you doing?" he asked but before I could say anything else, I collapsed.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"DAD!" I screamed. It was too late: he had already collapsed. I found my pile of clothes and enlarged the pokeballs of my two Pokémon. They immediately came out when they sensed something was wrong. Dad's Pokémon did the same and so did Jake's. Florine and Jacob growled deeply at Doyle.

"Well, well… interesting set out Pokémon you guys have," Doyle said. He took an old style revolver out of his pocket and aimed it at Florine. She jumped up and grabbed something from Jake's jacket – a Fire Stone! She grabbed hold of it tightly and she began to glow white. She grew larger and her limbs grew larger. She roared.

"No one ever hurts my master or Émile!" she snarled.

"Jake and Florine, take Dad to the hospital, now!" I demanded. The two nodded and Jake tried his best to pick him up.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"We finally made it, Florine," I sighed and let the doctors take over. I told them what had happened and they responded immediately. "_Hope they're going to be okay,_" I thought.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"The only thing we can do is to combine our attacks," I stated. Everyone nodded. Doyle had his gun aimed straight at my head. He carefully watched everyone of us. "Skywing, Tibby, I know I'm a Pokémon right now, but are you willing to take commands from me?"

"Yes," the two nodded.

"You're Stanford to us, no matter what you are," Skywing walked up.

"Go, use –" Before I could say anything, Doyle used a flashbang which exploded loudly, causing all of us to go blind for a few seconds. I shook out of it and looked around. He was already gone. "Dammit," I hissed. "Come on, let go look for the hospital."

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Uhh…," I groaned and woke up. "W-what happened?"

"Dad!" Stan hollered. "Y-you're alive!"

"Oh… oh… now I remember," I grunted and sat up. "Doyle was about to attack me when I took some tetrodotoxin…," I sighed. "This only means one thing. I think I might have to change my name… to Bardawulf Grünewald… you got that?"

"Yes, sir," Jake nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

"And Stan," I looked at him. "Do not call me Dad any more; it might give away my presence."

"Y-yes," he nodded, "I'd do anything for you."

"As for a new nickname… it shall be… _Foxy_. No more Looker, please. Until this man is arrested or dead, I do not know you… for I work alone. Stan, you are not my son for the time being. Rico isn't my partner, however; since it might offend Cassidy, she is still my fiancée." The two nodded. "Say, where's Marie? Shouldn't she be with you, Stan?"

"I-I don't know… I believe she was kidnapped," he replied.

I grunted. "I got go and find her, then. You two return to Sinnoh. Do not tell anyone what I'm doing. Pretend I'm a Russian spy."

The two nodded once again. "Yes, sir," they both said. I noticed my clothes piled up on a table.

"And I shall be off. I'll return when he is either arrested or dead. I don't know how long that'll be."

"Right," the two said in unison.

"Until then, goodbye. Love you guys," I smirked.

"Love you too," they both said.

"Bye, D –" Stan wanted to say, but couldn't.

"Bye, Foxy," Jake nodded. I put on my clothes and watched them walk out of the room. I jumped out a window and ran off….


	66. Return of a hero II

**A/N: Émile/Bardawulf speaks mostly German in this chapter, but I'll translate it in English for you.**

* * *

Chapter 66

**Three months later**

**Stan's POV**

"I hope Dad's okay…," I paced around my new office. "Stanford Caldecutt," it read. Across the hall was Dad's office. I read it every day to remember him. A month before he disappeared, he had found Marie, alive.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's tough," Marie noted. "He's a survivor. He has a strong will to live. That's something not everyone has."

"So true," I nodded. Florine whined and wagged her giant, bushy tail. Oh, she was so beautiful ever since she evolved. Jacob and Jake had to get used to her new appearance. Even Beau and Rachel were surprised.

* * *

**Third person's POV**

**Where Émile is**

"Straight flush," Bardawulf sneered. His greased up, dirty blonde hair and black jeans and shirt made him unrecognisable. In his mouth was a cigarette and in his pocket was a rifle. His eyes had dark blue contacts to hide his steely grey eyes. He had a slight smirk on his face. Dirt and blood covered his face because of the several fights he got in with Avery's men. A black eye lined his eye. Sweat poured from every pore in his face. A new bruise lined his arm where he had gotten into a fight.

"Is this some kind of joke?" another man slapped his cards down and lunged at Bardawulf, but he pulled out the rifle and stood up. "T-that wasn't a part of the deal, Bardawulf… sit down."

"This is the gun I stole from Avery," he cocked it. "Now, you tell me where he is before I kill you."

"Y-yes sir, Bardawulf, sir," the man shuddered.

"Good," he put his gun back in his pocket and sat back down. "Take me there as soon as possible."

* * *

**A week later**

**Émile's POV**

"I-I did it…," I smirked. "Finally caught the bastard. I can finally go home," I watched _the Doyle Avery _walk into the armoured vehicle.

"Good job, Émile," Jake smirked. "I knew you could do it."

* * *

**A month ago**

**Stan's POV**

"Stan, Jake," René said to us. "I have these eggs I got from a day care. I know what they are, I just don't feel like surprising you," she smiled. "Oh, here's an egg for Émile too," she smiled. "You got them?"

"Yes," we both said.

"Good. Good luck taking care of them."

"Thank you," we both said in unison.

"You're welcome," she smiled brightly.

* * *

I had finally taken a good look at the eggs as we boarded the airboat. The first one was bright orange with white spots. The second egg was yellow with blue spots. The third was yellow with cream spots and the last one was black with blue spots. "Eggs sure are odd," I blinked. "Which one do you want?" I asked.

"I thought René gave you the one that's orange with white spots."

"But who says we can't pick?"

"Wouldn't be very fair for Marie or Émile."

"Okay. That's true," I nodded.

* * *

**Present**

**Émile's POV**

"Émile, this is for you." I turned around and Jake handed me a pokeball.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Let it come out and you'll see." I nodded and a small Pokémon materialised.

"Huh," I gasped. "What is it?" I blinked. It was a small, dinosaur-looking Pokémon. It was mostly blue and black "fur" around its head. It had no eyes, but had a large mouth to compensate. It had four legs with stubby feet. Its tail was small and fuzzy. It also had six purple spots on its neck. I could see sharp fangs lining its mouth, though it appeared to be mostly gum.

"Jasper's Pokedex said it was called a Deino," he replied. "Approach it carefully." I nodded and kneeled down. It walked up to me and slowly sank its fangs into my right arm. I wanted to yell 'Ow' but it didn't hurt.

"H-hello," I stuttered. "What's your name?" It let go.

"Daedalus," he replied. "I hope to become a Hydreigon and be able to fly."

"Daedalus is a good, strong name," I nodded. "What's a Hydreigon, by the way?"

"I'm sure Jasper can show you. I don't know what they are," Jake shrugged.

"Did you get an egg too?" I looked at him. He nodded and took a pokeball from his belt and let out another new Pokémon I had never seen before. It was spherical in shape and had long wing-like things on it. Its eyes were blue. It had a small Unown I-shape on top of its head. The wings on its head were yellow, red and blue as well as its tail. The two smaller wings were black. Its body was mainly green, white and black. It was… cute!

"What is it?" I grinned. "That's adorable!"

"It's a Sigilyph. Her name is Shevon."

"Thank you," Shevon blushed if she could. "I'm glad you think I'm cute."

"No problem," I nodded. "Glad we're almost home," I stared out the jet's window. "I haven't slept in my bed in three months…," I sighed, "or more."

"Well, you get home and sleep, you deserve it. Come back to work when you feel well-rested."

"Jawohl," I replied.

* * *

I yawned and lied down on my bed, Precious by my side to protect me; but as I was falling asleep, something didn't seem right. Precious snarled loudly. "Precious, something doesn't seem right," I thought aloud. She curled her lips back and opened her mouth while her fur stood up.

"It's a bomb, Émile."

"What?" I snapped. "W-where is it?" She jumped off my bed and I followed her. She led me to where the circuit breaker panel is. "Come on, we have to defuse it before it goes off," I immediately whipped out my cell phone and dialled for Rico.

He answered confidently. "Émile!" I could sense that he was smiling. "How –"

"Rico, I'm in deep water here."

"Wha –"

"No time to explain! I HAVE A BOMB CONNECTED TO MY CIRCUIT BOX!" I screamed bloody murder. "Rico, help!"

"Émile, calm down," he sounded scared. "Do you see any wires?"

"Yes."

"Okay, pull the red one out and if that doesn't work, try the others." I nodded and began to pull on the red wire. A light that was on the bomb had faded away.

"A light faded," I broke the silence. I grabbed the bomb and took it off the circuit box. "…You saved my life once again, Rico. Thank you. I can finally sleep knowing I will be all right."

"You're welcome, buddy!"

"I have to go now. I'm sleepy," I stifled a yawn.

"Okay, goodnight. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," I smiled. "Bye."

"Bye," he hung up.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

I looked at my Larvesta. He was happily munching some tree leaves. "Hmm… wonder what it evolves into?" I looked around for Jasper. He was tending to his Pokémon.

Sigi, Julia and Aquarius were practising their water type attacks. Phyllis was practising her Volt Tackles. Silke was trying out a new move called Smack Down. Miltiades was sitting or meditating. Spike recently evolved into a Rampardos. Sunniva was resting, soaking up the sun while Willow was sleeping high in a tree, with her head tucked under her wing.

"Hey Jasper," I walked up to him. "What does Larvesta evolve into?"

"Hmm," he got out his Pokedex and thumbed through it. He had found it. "Here we go," he showed it to me.

"_Volcarona. No data available,_" the Pokedex's voice chimed.

"Maybe we can get René to show us a picture. I'm sure she knows what it looks like."

"Maybe," he nodded. "We're going to go back to Kanto soon and get the sixth, seventh and eighth badge."

"Nice," I grinned. "I'm sure you'll do well."

"Wait, I'm not done. I'm hoping to go through Johto, too."

"Whoa. I'm sure you'll do fine," I nodded.

"Thanks Dad," he grinned.

"No problem," I patted him on the back. "Say, we've never battled before. You want to?"

"Erm… sure," he smirked. Instinctively, all of our Pokémon gathered around. "Hey, don't use Skywing. That's cheating." Skywing nodded and flew up to a large tree.

"My crest will shed soon, and I'll be vulnerable," she sighed. I couldn't help but to feel bad for her. I sighed.

"Hey guys." I turned around to see Dad!

"Dad!" I grinned. He walked up and I hugged him so tightly that he began to gag. "Dad… I love you so much."

"I love you so much too," he replied. I slowly breathed. He smelled like cigarette smoke, alcohol, pomade and blood, though those scents were old; the more recent scent was shower gel and shampoo. "What do I smell like?" he said sarcastically.

"All kinds of things…," I mumbled. "_What has he been up to these past three months?_" I thought. "_I hope he hasn't killed anyone._" I sighed in relief. "It's so good to see you. I guess you caught him?"

"Yes sir," he nodded, "I did. After three months of looking, I finally found him. I was able to steal his gun, though," he patted my back. He smiled and let all of his Pokémon out, including the one, that was once an egg. They scattered about, but the Deino stayed behind and slept on a rock. "Jasper."

"Yes?" he looked at Dad.

"What's a Hydreigon?" Jasper nodded and looked through his Pokedex again.

"_Hydreigon. No data available,_" it chimed. It was a strange looking Pokémon with three heads, six black wings, dark blue heads and footless legs.

"Strange!" I blinked. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"I know, it's weird…," Jasper shrugged. Dad nodded. He sat down next to a tree and pulled out his badge. I had only seen it once before. His badge number is 59845. He takes pride in it.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Such a nice October day, isn't it?" I felt some arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Cassidy.

"Indeed," I nodded. "Not too cold either. Weather sure is strange."

"Yeah," she nodded and sidled down into my lap, wrapping her arms around me. She kissed me deeply.

"Mmm…," I mumbled. It suddenly began to turn cold. She broke off. "That's strange," I looked up at the sky. There were dark clouds looming over. I sighed. Something white began to fall. I instinctively knew it was snow. "It's snowing," I blinked. "_Is there something going on?_" Then I had remembered that there was a Regice somewhere. "Regice."

"What?" Stan looked at me.

"Remember, there's Regice too." He nodded and gasped. "I think Adele is trying to tell me something."

"You're not going to catch Regice, are you?" he blinked.

"No, I already have Regirock, what's the point. Come on. Looks like I may have to go to Route 216. Return everyone," I returned all of my Pokémon to their pokeballs, except Astur. "Astur, will you fly me to Route 216?"

"Dad! Hang on… what about some Diamox?"

"I can stop by the Pokémon Centre on Mount Coronet."

"Go, Fintan," Cassidy said. A large orange winged dragon materialised. It was her new Charizard!

"I'll come too," Stan nodded. He returned all of his Pokémon except Skywing.

"I guess I'll stay here. You guys have fun," Jasper nodded.

"Jasper, you should come too," I suggested.

"You really mean it?" he blinked.

"Yes."

"Okay, return everyone," he returned all of his Pokémon. His Noctowl was too small to carry him.

"Hop aboard, Jasper," Cassidy grinned. "Fintan won't care." Jasper nodded and walked up to the dragon. Cassidy helped him up.

"Looks like we're off. Let's go guys!" I commanded. They all ascended and we flew off, to Route 216…


	67. Chaos

**A/N: I decided to make each part 21 chapters. A part is an equivalent to a season. I can finally work on something I've been wanting to work on for the longest time!**

* * *

Chapter 67

**Third person's POV**

"Ugh… where am I?" said a voice.

"I don't know where we are," said another voice, "but maybe it's best if we found out where we are."

"Okay."

The two people walked on, in the blinding wind and rain. They were on Route 210 but they were lost.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

It was raining hard, almost pouring, which was (somewhat) usual for this area (probably because Route 215 always rains). I was soaked. Then I had remembered Marley's cabin. "Come on guys, I think I remember where Marley's cabin is." They all nodded and Astur flew to Route 210. Route 216 was northwest of this route. I spotted a cabin, despite it pouring. "Astur, descend, please!" He nodded and descended, the others following suit. Fintan was struggling to fly. We landed in front of the cabin.

I walked up and knocked. "Marley? Remember me?"

A door creaked open – it was her! "Émile-san?" she blinked. "W-What are you doing out in the pouring rain?" she noticed Cassidy, Stan and Jasper. "And your friends, they don't need to be in the rain either. Please come in. Have some tea. I already have some guests over if you want to visit with them. They seem to be scared. Like they aren't from this world," she opened the door all the way and we stepped in. "I can get you guys some new clothes if you want." The two guests looked over us.

I had to blink and rub my eyes a few times. "_Mac Taylor! Stella Bonasera?_" I blurted.

"So that's who that is!" Marley struggled for a breath. She handed us some towels and we dried ourselves off.

"But how the hell did they end up _here_?" Cassidy blinked.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Stan mumbled. "Ask him something that he might only know."

"What's your step-son's name?" I asked.

"Reed Garrett," the two replied.

"I see…," I narrowed my eyes and sighed. "How in the world did you end up here?"

"We don't know where we are," Stella said sadly.

"You're in Sin –" I had remembered, they had probably never heard of Sinnoh.

"Dad, show them a Pokémon," Stan whispered, suggesting.

"Yeah," Jasper whispered and nodded.

"Go, Precious," I took a pokeball from my belt and let her out. They gasped as she materialised. She meowed.

"You guys actually might be more familiar with these," Jasper nodded and let out his Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" The two said in unison and looked at each other.

"We're in the Pokémon world?" Mac asked.

"I'd say so," I nodded. "You're in a region called Sinnoh. You're in a cabin on Route 210." They gasped. "_So there is an alternate universe. I thought so all along,_" I thought. "I could explain more, but I don't want to dumbfound you guys."

"No, go on," Stella urged.

"Okay," I nodded. "Pokémon are creatures that inhabit this planet, though we do have a few animals like trout and chicken. Pokémon are divided into eighteen types: Bone, Bug, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Fighting, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Grass, Ground, Ice, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel and Water. There are over 600 species of Pokémon."

* * *

After an hour of explaining our world, and drying off, they seemed to understand. Marley's Arcanine, Windie, sat in front of Mac's feet. He seemed to want to comfort them. Precious rubbed against Stella's legs.

"Are we still going to Route 216?" Jasper asked.

"No, I don't think so. I think we should head back to Veilstone City," I replied.

"Where's that?" Stella asked.

"It's just east of here. We'll have to go through Route 215. It always rains there," I sighed. I looked out the window to see that it had stopped raining, but the fog started to roll in. "Looks like it's stopped raining, but the fog is starting to roll in. If we want to leave, we must do that now."

We all said our goodbyes and we stepped outside. I felt like my stomach was lurching. I was hungry but sick at the same time. "Dad…," Stan said. "Breathe slowly." I nodded and did what he said. I started to feel better.

"Come on out, Janet," I got her pokeball from my belt and let her out. She snarled when she saw Stella and Mac. "Janet, calm down. These are guests, Stella and Mac." She calmed down. "Will you help fly them to Veilstone with us?"

"Yes sir," Janet nodded.

"It's okay. She won't hurt you," I told them. "And I promise she will not let you fall off either." They nodded. I helped them up. I turned around to see that Stan was already on Skywing and Jasper and Cassidy were already on Fintan. I let Astur out and hopped onto him. "Stan, you should let Fergie out just in case something bad happens." He nodded and let her out. "Let's go!" I called. The Pokémon began to ascend, flying as high as possible to avoid the rain clouds on the next route. But, because of the way air is, the colder it got. However, it didn't faze me since I was used to the cold. Cassidy wrapped her jacket around Jasper.

"Pull back," I whispered to Astur. He nodded and slowly flew back towards Janet. "You guys all right?" A streak of lightning flew past, absorbing into Skywing's crest. She crowed loudly and fainted, while she began to tailspin. Fergie and Astur immediately flew down. Fergie grasped Stanford around the arms and Astur grabbed hold of Skywing, slowing her descent. Janet and Fintan followed suit. Skywing seemingly woke up and Astur let go.

"I think it's best if we land somewhere," Stan suggested. I nodded.

"We can take the Ampharos Train back to Lake Acuity," I looked at my watch. "It should be at Snowpoint City in about two hours."

"Well, let's hurry," Cassidy warned. I nodded.

"Let's go to Snowpoint, guys," I commanded. Astur nodded and began flying in that general direction…


	68. Missing

Chapter 68

**An hour later**

We had finally made it to Snowpoint, and an hour to spare. "Okay. We have an hour. There's a place where they sell food, in case you're hungry," I directed it towards Stella and Mac. They weren't sure what to say, so they just nodded. "_They should be fine, judging our bodies work the same as theirs,_" I thought. "Come along, it might snow any minute."

Snow crunched beneath our feet. There was something strange about Snowpoint. It always snowed, no matter how hot or cold the rest of Sinnoh was. Autumn and winter seemed to be the peak season for snow. A few flakes began to fall.

I chose the Ampharos Train because I knew a shortcut from Lake Acuity to Veilstone, and we wouldn't have to fly through rain, snow or thick cumulonimbus clouds. Stan looked like I didn't know what I was doing, but I did. Besides, I hadn't been on the train in the longest time… "Stan… I know this looks stupid but I know a shortcut from Acuity to Veilstone." He had the 'oh?'/'continue' look on his face. "Trust me; I've been down this route several times."

"Okay," he nodded. "I believe you. Is it because of the jet stream?"

"Partly," I replied, "but mostly because there aren't very many clouds and there's little snow and rain."

"I see. You don't seem to terribly cold."

"I'm used to it; besides, I have my nice trench coat on."

"That's true. It looks warm," he sighed. Jasper looked cold.

"Jasper, come here, you can walk next to me if you want." Jasper nodded and walked up. I wrapped my coat around him. "Is that better?"

"Yes it is – thanks."

"No problem." We continued walking but it didn't take very long. The café was open. "It's open, so let's go eat some lunch and maybe have some coffee." We all walked in and sat down. A waitress walked up and greeted us. The café was famous for its bento, which I couldn't resist.

* * *

"_I'm full,_" I thought. "Shall we go now?" I looked at my watch. "The train should be here in about five minutes." In the distance, the train horn whistled. It came five minutes later, just as I had said. We all hopped aboard and sat down. Stella and Mac looked worried.

"It's okay," I reassured them. "This train is very smooth and when it stops, you can barely tell it does. Which is unusual for a train. Would you like to see the Ampharos that controls the train? I'm sure the Conductor and Engineer won't mind. They're nice people." They nodded slowly and we all walked up to the front of the train. The Engineer and Conductor were there, but the Ampharos wasn't.

"Where's Ampharos?"

"Oh, my goodness! Well I'll be, it's Looker-san," the Conductor bowed. The Engineer noticed and did the same. They held their hands out and I shook them.

"Oh please call Jerry," the conductor said.

"I'm Dusty," the engineer nodded.

"I'm Émile, if you'd like. This is Jasper, Stan, Cassidy, Stella and Mac," I said in order, respectively.

"Nice to meet you," Jerry and Dusty said simultaneously.

They shook their hands and there was a murmur of several different greetings.

"Anyway…," it looked like Jerry wanted to break down. "Ampharos is missing…"

"What?" I blurted, "what Pokémon are you using now?"

"Luxray, come here please," Dusty called. From the back of the train, came a beautiful, shiny/smooth-coated Luxray with a long tail. It looked like he was a hybrid. He was beautiful! I saw a flash of red light and Blacky materialised. She purred and he purred too when he saw her. They brushed up against each other.

"Looks like they like each other," Jasper sighed, "that's so sweet." The Luxray stepped up and sat down in front of the Tesla coil-looking object.

"We're coming to a semi-steep hill," Jerry said. "Could you use Thunderbolt for us?" The Luxray nodded and bolts fired from his shiny coat, causing the coil to light up. Stella and Mac gasped with awe. The train went slightly faster as it went up the hill.

"Let's leave them be. I think they're busy," I said. Everyone nodded and we moved back to the seats. I decided to leave Blacky with the Luxray.

"So…," I sat down, across from Stella and Mac. "What's it like in your universe?"

"Well… how do we begin?" Stella blinked. "We have animals in our universe, but not Pokémon. Our animals don't have any special abilities or anything. However, some animals like moths and some fish have excellent camouflage, which helps them hide in their habitat. We also tend to eat animals, too."

"So do we, but Pokémon are protected by the law," Cassidy stated. "It's a federal offence to eat or kill a Pokémon on purpose, unless the Pokémon's dying."

"Some animals are protected by the law, like our national bird, the bald eagle," Mac nodded.

"Oh! We have eagles too," Jasper found his Pokedex and scrolled through it.

"_Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon. The more scars they have, the more respect these brave soldiers of the sky get from their peers,_" the Pokedex chimed.

"Whoa," the two stared at the drawing of the eagle Pokémon. The train came to a stop.

"_I think we should look for Ampharos,_" I thought.

* * *

I had promised Jerry and Dusty that we would look for Ampharos. I couldn't believe she was missing. "_I wonder why?_" I sighed.

"Hey," Jerry walked up to me. "I can offer to take you to Veilstone."

"But there isn't a line that goes there," I replied.

"No, but I do have nice car."

"Okay. Will Dusty be all right?"

"Oh, he'll be all right," he nodded.

"What's going on?" Cassidy asked, walking up to me.

"Jerry offered to take us back to Veilstone," I replied, noticing that he had stepped off to go tell Dusty.

"He did?" Cassidy looked at me. I nodded.

"Come on, let's go!" Jerry urged. We all nodded and followed him to his car. It was a Honda Pilot, brand spanking new, all shiny and grey! "Don't just stand there, get in!"

"Shotgun!" Stan blurted and jumped in the front passenger seat. I chuckled and let Jasper sit in the middle. Cassidy sat next to Jasper while I sat opposite of him. Stella sat next to Cassidy and Mac sat down next to me. Before I could say anything else, we were already on the road.

"So, Émile…," Mac started. "What do you do for a living?"

"I work for the International Police," I replied. "I'm an officer too, no different than you, to be honest." He nodded. "Stan and Cassidy are officers too, while Jasper is just my father's apprentice. He's helping him study Pokémon."

"I think he got your smarts from you, Dad," Stan said.

I chuckled. "Maybe so." Jasper looked flattered. We stopped talking and stared out the window.

"It's going to be a while before we get to Veilstone, if you guys want to sleep or something," Jerry stated, breaking the silence. We all nodded.

"_I could probably sleep better if I didn't have to take a piss,_" I thought, mentally sighing. I yawned and shut my eyes, clearing my mind and ignoring my body's call of the wild. "_I just wish I never gotten that tumour on my bladder…_" I didn't realise I had fallen asleep.


	69. First battle

Chapter 69

"Dad, Dad," Stan shook me. I woke up in a hunched over position!

"Ow! What happened?" I rubbed my back. "I don't remember being hunched over."

"You were probably trying to sleepwalk," Jasper mumbled. I blushed brightly. I coughed and changed the subject.

"Thank you, Jerry. You know I appreciate this," I mentally grunted.

* * *

"This is my office," I showed Mac and Stella. "It has a lot of stuff in it since I rarely go home," I looked over at them. They were staring at my photos on my desk. There were pictures of Cecilia, Gage, Cassidy, Stan, Marie, Jade, Rico, etc. "Let me go get Jake, and I'll be right back." They both nodded as I walked off. Stan started to follow me. "Stan?"

"Dad… you look skinny," Stan looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Stan, honestly."

"Dad… I can sense you're lying."

"I'm _fine_," I grumbled.

"You're _lying_."

"So maybe I am," I said defensively, "but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fine," he grumbled and walked off.

"Okay, I will in a minute."

* * *

**Stan's POV**

I watched him walk off, to the bathroom presumably. He did have a strange look on his face the whole time we were here. "Stan!" I turned around see Rico!

"Hey Rico," I grinned. His wedding ring looked beautiful and shiny in the dimmed light. "How's Cecilia coming along?"

"She's doing well," he smiled. "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too," I nodded. He hugged me and I sniffed him. He smelled like sweat and semen, as if he had sex recently. "Have 'fun' with Cecilia," I winked. He blushed brightly.

"Erm… thanks Stan," he hesitated. "I'm flattered."

"Dude," I lowered my voice, "you freaking smell like sweat and semen."

He blushed again. "Oy vey," he cursed. "Didn't realise the smell was that apparent." I sniggered and nodded. "Well, I'll see you later. Bye, Stan."

"Bye, Rico," I nodded. Slinking in the halls, I spotted Jacob. "Jacob." He jumped, utterly mystified by my presence. His ears flattened and he purred, rubbing against my leg. Despite having spiky fur, it didn't seem to have affected me. I put my hand down and he walked through it; his fur was coarse but felt good.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Hey Émile. I think Jake wants to see you," Rico said to me.

"Oh?" I blinked and nodded. "Thanks Rico," I patted him on the back as he grinned. I walked off and eventually made it to Jake's office. I tapped on the glass three times. "Jake?"

"Yes? Oh Émile, step in please," he unlocked the door and let me in. Without him saying anything, I went ahead and sat down. I noticed that Florine was asleep not too far from me. He rolled in his chair next to me and looked at me closely, as if he was making sure everything was all right with my body. "How have you been feeling lately? You… look thin."

"I'm fine, Jake."

"Err! You're lying. I can tell." Indeed, I was.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I stared at him. He did not look good at all. "Okay, maybe I am," he huffed.

"Oh… what's wrong, can I check you out?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he mumbled. I stood up and closed the blinds. He groaned, rolling his eyes while taking off his shirt. I jumped back slightly. His sides were heaving and his ribs were nearly showing. "I've lost some weight."

"Jesus Christ, yes you have! You look like a mess! I can still see where you had pomade in your hair."

"I've been through the gates of Hell and back," he grunted, and stared at me with terror in his eyes. "Help me, Jake!" he begged. "Jake… there are times when I slept on the streets to avoid being in contact with h-him!"

"You are an excellent spy and I think you deserve this. I meant to this a long time ago but I didn't think you were ready. Now I do. I want to grant you diplomatic immunity, just in case."

"A-are you serious?" he blinked.

"Yes," I replied, sternly. "I am serious. You've been through hell and back and I think you deserve something great."

"Jake, I think I love you even more than before. Thank you!"

"You're welcome," I grinned.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"I wonder where he wondered off to," I thought aloud. "I'm exhausted. I think I'll take a nap." There was someone behind me, and I turned around to look. "D –" But it wasn't him. It was Doyle Avery. I tried to reach for my gun but he reached into his pocket pulled out his gun. I began to sweat. "_H-how did he escape…? Dad told me everything about what happened!_" I thought. I couldn't move. I was frozen stiff.

Boom!

He dropped to the ground, dead, with a bullet in his head. The blood began to pool around him. "D-dad…," I stared in awe. "You saved my life!" I blinked.

He had a huge smirk on his face. "Not a problem. Wanted to see him dead for years, especially the fact that he has caused me some many emotional problems," he sighed. I heard chuckling and I turned around to see Jake.

"You finally killed the bastard. Congrats," Jake grinned. His grin turned into smirk when he saw the same look upon Dad's face. "I typically don't condone violence at the work place, but this was an exception. You killed your own enemy!" Dad's smirk turned into a frown. He looked distressed. "Émile?"

"Jake… do not mention that again," he stared at him.

"Okay. I won't, I promise," Jake held his hand to his heart while nodded. I slightly nodded, not really understanding but I somewhat guessed why: PTSD. It was why he was so skinny and looked mutilated. It was why his eyes looked glazed over and why he was constantly on the alert – just in case if this man ever appeared again in his life. And he did. Dad arrested him after three months of looking for him, but after arresting him, he escaped, but how he did, who knows. He put his gun back in his holster and he walked out, without saying a word.

"…He going through a rough time," Jake sighed and looked at me. "Will you help take this body to the morgue with me?"

"Yeah… sure," I replied, quietly. I picked him up by the legs and Jake picked him up by the back. We were silent all the way to the morgue, until we saw Tony.

"Hey Tony, we got a body for ya," Jake grinned. We set him down on a table. He was already beginning to stiffen.

"Is… that… him?" Tony stared, dumbfounded. We both nodded. "…Oh."

"Yeah…," I said, not knowing what to say, really. "He was shot in the back of the head."

"I can see that," he replied, still dumbfounded.

"I did some research and it turns out Oliver Swift and Doyle Avery is the same person, he just wears different clothing and a wig for each of the names," Jake spoke up. "Why no one else figured that out, who knows."

"Huh," Tory blinked.

"Well, I'll leave you be," Jake walked off. "See you later."

"See ya," he called back as Jake walked up the stairs. "So… Stan, would you like to watch an autopsy?"

"Ehh… no thanks," I scowled and walked out. "Bye, Tory," I turned around.

"Bye," he smiled and I grinned back, while waving.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

I sighed and sat down, waiting for something good to happen. "Maybe I should give this to Rico, knowing how much he loves revolvers."

"You want to give that to me?" Rico said, surprising me. "…Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," I replied. "Just knock next time."

"I did, but you didn't respond."

"I did just shoot off a gun, even though I had a silencer on it," I sighed. I rubbed my ears. "It's going to take a while before I can hear you or myself." I had no idea I was screaming.

"Émile! You're talking too loud!" Rico covered his ears.

"Sorry…," I whispered as quietly as I could. I looked at the silencer carefully. It looked all right to me.

"Thanks for the revolver!" Rico mouthed. I grinned and nodded a 'you're welcome'.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Stella and Mac?" I asked Jake. "They may not be INTERPOL officers, but they sure as hell are cops, to a lesser extent."

"I don't know," Jake replied, sighing. "This sound like it could be a job for Mitternacht, but she's on vacation. I told her take off for a while because she was having trouble with her diverticulitis, _again_," he hesitated, as if he were in pain or felt bad for her. I patted him on the back. He smiled slightly.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"I'm sure she is too," he nodded.

"Maybe we can show them more about Pokémon?"

"A battle is the best way to start," he grinned. "How about I battle you, one on one?"

I smirked. "Good idea."

* * *

We all went outside, even Jasper and Dad joined us to watch. Tory, Beau and Rachel even stopped what they were doing and joined.

"Go, Florine!" Jake called. She nodded and ran to the middle of the field.

"Go, Daedalus!" I called. He nodded and walked to the middle as well.

"Start!" Stan called.

"Now watch closely," I urged Stella and Mac. I looked over at them.

"Okay," they both said and nodded.

"Daedalus, use Dragon Pulse," I smirked. Daedalus opened his mouth and he ran up to Florine and fired a bluish-coloured ball at her. She easily dodged. "_What's going on?_" I thought. "Try using Dragon Rush!" He nodded and his body began to glow blue but Florine easily dodged once again. She began to growl loudly and she stomped the ground, becoming enveloped in flames. She charged at him, causing him to flip across the ground and bash into a tree.

"Daedalus!" I called. He slowly got up but he collapsed, fainted.

"Émile's Deino is unable to battle, Jake's Arcanine is the winner," Stan stated calmly.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"_Something isn't right…,_" I thought. I got my Pokedex out and flipped through it, finding Deino.

"_Deino: the Irate Pokémon. __It tends to bite everything, and it is not a picky eater. Approaching it carelessly is dangerous,_" the Pokedex's voice chimed.

"And let's see what its ability is," I thumbed through it. It said… _Hustle_! "Granddad!" I called. He looked up at me, curiously while tending to his Deino. "His ability is Hustle!"

"And what does that do again?" he asked.

"It boosts its attack, but lowers its accuracy," I replied, remembering.

"That makes sense," Siôr nodded. "No wonder he kept missing his attacks."

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"I'm tired… I've had a long day," I yawned. "_Maybe tomorrow we can go out and help Stella and Mac catch some Pokémon,_" I thought. I fell asleep while everyone said goodnight to each other. Before I knew it, I was asleep…


	70. Tick I

Chapter 70

"_Émile…,_" Adele startled me. Her green and red-pupilar eyes glowing were looking at me, straight into my eyes.

"_Arceus…,_" I stared in awe at her. "_What is it, what do you want?_"

"_Émile… I want you to stop Regice before something terrible happens._"

"_L-like what?_" I stuttered. She shook her head and didn't speak. "_What about Stella and Mac…_"

"_That is beyond my control, since they aren't even from here… but if they go to Jirachi, he may be able to help, but I doubt it. You need to look for a portal back to the alternate universe._" I nodded. I wondered where I could find it! "_When you wake up and when you're active, I'll guide you but that's all I can do. Now wake up, you're on the floor!_"

I jumped out of sleep and slowly opened my eyes. "Émile." I looked up to see Dad.

"Ugh… w-where am I?" I snapped out of my trance and noticed that I was on the floor of my office. "Oh… forgot I was in my office…," I sat up and rubbed my head. "I swear, I never remember crawling out of my bed and walking."

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"How's your leg, Tory?" I asked.

"It may hurt sometimes, but it seems to be fine for now," he replied. I had no idea he had a prosthetic leg until I had first had sex with him. I didn't care, though. I was happy I was married to him. I can see why he keeps it a secret; many people don't like it when people aren't perfect. But in my eyes, he is perfect. However, I had no idea why he had a prosthetic leg.

"Tory… you've never told me why you have a prosthetic leg."

"I was in a-an accident…," he gulped, slightly stuttering. "It-it was before I knew I was allergic to formaldehyde… we-well anyways, I was performing my first autopsy on a person that had just died. I eventually did the autopsy, and I sent him off to the funeral home…," he shuddered slightly. "Well, Cecilia knew the embalmer there really well, so she invited me to go…," he trailed off. He paused and caught his breath. "The embalmer showed me around the place, showing me the different chemicals they use. Of course, formaldehyde is the main one they use, as well as another chemical called glutaraldehyde (which is mixed with formaldehyde – turns out I'm allergic to this chemical too) and phenol (but it's not used very often because it turns the cadaver's body bleachy-white).

"He eventually showed me a cadaver that hadn't been embalmed yet. W-when something in the room exploded. I didn't get out of the way in time and the tank that held the embalming fluid exploded too and shards of metal cut into my leg and some of the embalming f-fluid…," he trailed off again. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"It's okay. You can continue if you want…"

"Some of the embalming fluid got into my leg… so that's why I had to get it amputated."

"Why did the tank explode?"

"No one knows why. An Officer Jenny thinks maybe it was foul play or the building had a gas leak."

"That's sad…," I sighed.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Say… do you have Wi-Fi here?" Mac asked me.

"Of course… what were you thinking?" I blinked.

"I want to know what's happening in our universe…," he looked up at me. He was quiet for a while until he broke the silence. "A-ha!" he spun his laptop around to show me. It was a picture of some destroyed buildings. I blinked and shrugged. "That's our world… something's not right. Something bad is happening. Émile, would you like to team up with me?"

"Um-um yeah…"

"You, me… let's fight crime together," he simply stated. "We need to do this with the best of both worlds."

"I had a dream about Arceus telling me we need to find a portal that leads you back to your world…"

"Who's Arceus?" he asked.

"Arceus is an ancient Pokémon that was revered as a god in Sinnoh myths," I replied. "They thought she created the world, but she didn't."

"I see…"

"Okay. I'm going to call one of my relatives, Sheena –"

"Stop, Émile," Mitternacht appeared out of nowhere. "I came to visit Jake when I overheard what you had said. I'm coming with! Besides, I think Palkia can help us!" It had hit me – Palkia can bend space and create wormholes!"

"Nice," I smirked. "And Mac, you'll see who Palkia is soon enough." He nodded.

"Just one question… have you had any vaccines?" Mac asked. "We have a dangerous world in our universe."

"Oh God… any vaccine you can think of, I've had it," I sighed. "Also, name a disease and most likely we share the same diseases."

"Like what?"

"Hep A, Hep B, Hep C, rubella, tetanus, anthrax, typhoid…," I couldn't think of any more. Mac blinked, as if he didn't expect me to say that! "Before we go, maybe we should catch a Pokémon for you?" Mac hesitated and then spoke.

"Sure," he nodded.

"Come on, let's go to Route 214!" I grinned.

* * *

I took Stella and Mac to Route 214. Jasper came along too, since he was better at finding Pokémon than I! "Jasper, you take Stella, I'll take Mac." Jasper nodded and the two walked off. "Right, Mac, what do you smell?"

"It smells like… honey," he replied.

"Correct. And you know what it attracts? Pokémon of course! Aipom, Combee and Heracross are particularly attracted to honey trees," I sniffed the air. "This way," I urged. We walked to the honey tree, but there wasn't any honey. However, I noticed Jasper slathering some honey on the tree. "Let's look elsewhere."

"Okay," he nodded and followed me once more. I led him to a place that once used to be a gorge, until it eroded away (according to a research paper published by Byron). "One of my good mates, Byron published a research paper about this area. He said it was ancient but it eroded away, leaving only this behind. Apparently, you can find fossils here too, and that attracts many fossil maniacs. I bet they've taken out a lot already, so the chances of finding them are slim." Something didn't seem right. I just couldn't pinpoint it. I saw something flopping in the distance.

"Hey, what's that?" Mac asked, pointing to the thing flopping around. "Is that a Pokémon?"

"I don't know. Let's go and look," I urged. We stepped out onto some mud and noticed sparks beneath my feet. "There's a Pokémon under our feet?" Mac shrugged.

"Granddad!" Jasper called. I looked up at him. "Those are Stunfisk, be very careful!"

"Stunfisk?" I blinked. "Those are from Unova!" I looked up to see Stella too.

"Exactly…," Jasper sighed and walked up to us. Stella stayed behind, just in case. Whatever was under my feet had moved. "Something's not right. Something's all out of whack." A Stunfisk appeared out of the mud. "Okay," he pointed his Pokedex at it.

"_Stunfisk: the Trap Pokémon. __It conceals itself in the mud of the seashore. Then it waits. When prey touches it, it delivers a jolt of energy,_" the Pokedex's voice chimed. He pushed some buttons on it. "_Its attacks are: Discharge, Bounce, Muddy Water and Stone Edge. It is weak against ground, water, grass and ice types._"

"Dad, you might want to use Sapphira," he suggested.

"You're right," I nodded and grabbed her pokeball. "Mac… you ready for your first battle?" I said while she materialised. "She's a bit shy, so be calm and don't get angry at her," I bent down and rubbed her head. "Will you help Mac catch his first Pokémon?"

"Yessir," she replied, grinning slightly. She turned around and walked up to Mac. "Hmph. Stunfisk," she groaned. "Pesky little things. A pain in the _arse_."

"You take that back!" the Stunfisk flopped around.

"I don't think so," she huffed. Her claws glowed.

"Take that as a hint," I whispered to Mac. Mac looked at Jasper.

"Hone Claws," he simply replied.

"Okay. Sapphira, use Hone Claws!" Mac commanded. She scratched the dirt, causing her attack power to rise. "What does that do?"

"It raises the attack of a Pokémon. It's very good," Jasper grinned. Steams of brownish water came out of the Stunfisk. "Tell her to dodge!"

"Dodge, Sapphira!" She jumped out of the way just in time. She flipped in the air and landed on the ground, smoothly. Jasper pushed some more buttons on his Pokedex.

"_Its attacks are Hone Claws, Dig, Toxic, Drill Run, Metal Claw, Earthquake, and X-Scissor._"

"Got it," Mac nodded. "Use Earthquake!" She jumped up and caused the ground to shake.

"Jump!" I urged and I held their hands and we all jumped up as the earthquake formed. The Stunfisk didn't get out of the way in time and fell into a crack. Her claws began to glow purple.

"Looks like she learnt a new attack – Poison Jab!" Jasper grinned.

Mac nodded. "Sapphira, Poison Jab!" She growled loudly and jabbed the Stunfisk several times. It eventually fainted.

"Here, borrow this," I gave him an extra pokeball. "Just aim for the Pokémon and throw it." He nodded and chucked the pokeball at it – his aim was perfect (must be because he's a cop like me)! The ball wobbled and clicked – he had caught it! Jasper and I high-fived him. Stella walked up to him and grinned. "Come on, we need to get to Pokémon Centre ASAP."

* * *

"Your Pokémon has made a full recovery!" a Nurse Joy said to Mac. "He's a nice Pokémon – I assume it's from Unova?" Mac nodded. "Unova's a long ways away!"

"That it is," I nodded. "I've been there twice now. Have you seen anything outlandish lately?"

"No… not at all," she replied, shrugging. "I'd be careful though, looks like it might snow soon." Was it Regice again? I turned around and looked out the window. It was getting darker out, but this had nothing to do with the sun setting, since it was only 13:30. "It's only 13:31…," I shrugged. "_Something's definitely not right…_"

There was a long banging noise out and suddenly, Adele appeared along with Palkia and Dialga…


	71. Tock II

Chapter 71

It had hit me – I had remembered Palkia and Dialga's names. "Adele, Prinz, Dreher…," I blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Émile… it's time to go to the alternate universe. All three of us will assist you," Adele stepped up and bowed.

"A-Arceus…," Nurse Joy stared.

"C-can I come with, Émile?" Jasper asked.

"Erm… all right, I guess you can," I replied. "I assume you told everyone we're going to be going?"

"Oh… n-no, but maybe you should do that first!" she stuttered. If she could blush, she probably would have by now.

"Let's go," I nodded.

* * *

We said all of our goodbyes and I promised I'd try not to die. "It's time," Adele walked up to me. "Before both of the universes collapse," she warned. I nodded. "Now close your eyes." We did what we said…

* * *

"Oh…," I felt dizzy. "Oi, where are we?" I heard the sound of silence, except for the wind rustling the leaves and a few birds singing. "This looks like… Britannia…," I trailed off. Mac opened his thingamajig and looked at it.

"That you're right, except it's called United Kingdom in our world."

"What is _that_?" I blinked.

"This? It's called an iPad," he replied. "It's like an iPhone except bigger."

"I wonder where we're supposed to go?" I wondered. There was an explosion behind us. We all turned around and looked. "A Charizard!" Jasper instinctively reacted and let out Sigi, Julia and Aquarius. I too, let out Duncan. "Come on, Jasper. Let's go."

"Aquarius, Hydro Cannon and Sigi, Hydro Pump!" Jasper commanded.

"Duncan, use Hydro Cannon too!" I commanded. In front of Duncan and Aquarius's mouths, a ball of water formed, while Sigi blasted water out from his mouth. The water combined with Sigi's attack to create a huge stream of water, instantly knocking the Charizard out of the sky. It crashed into the ground, writhing in pain until it fainted. We walked up to it. Was it dead? Jasper leaned up to its heart.

"It's still alive…"

I noticed something under its skin. "What's that, under its skin?"

"Erm…," Jasper looked at it. I took out my pocketknife, but before I could cut into it, Duncan's flipper broadsided me. I landed on my stomach. Gagging, I sputtered. He put his foot on my back.

"Duncan, what the –"

"Don't! Those are the nutrients that go to creating an egg," he replied. "I know because I've seen it myself! Apparently, it hurts and it's tiresome to create an egg! This Charizard is in pain, probably because it's in a different environment than the one we live in. I've noticed it's somewhat hard to breathe here. I don't know if you guys noticed."

"No, I'm used to it…," Mac blinked.

"Me too," Stella spoke up for the first time.

"I think you guys are panicking," I sighed. "I'm breathing just fine, but I do feel a little sick…" The Charizard roared slightly.

"We should pretend that she's a dragon and take her to a vet," Mac blinked.

"Or pretend she's a mutated orange lizard with wings," Stella shrugged.

"Like they'll believe that," Mac sighed, "but it just might work!"

"Jasper, you have to honours," I nodded. Jasper smirked and unexpectedly, the Charizard tapped on the pokeball the instantly he took it out of his pocket. "Very well, Jasper," I grinned.

"Thank you," he grinned.

* * *

"Meow," a strange creature mewed when we walked past. It looked like a Meowth, but walked on all fours.

"Oh, that's a cat," Mac said. "Maybe your cats are different from ours." Another creature hissed at me. "Looks like we're in the alleyways of Edinburgh," he looked at his iPad again. I was too busy staring at the strange place I was at. "Don't use any Pokémon on these creatures, remember?"

"Erm… yeah, they can't defend themselves, breathe fire or squirt water," I replied, not paying attention. We had made it out of the alleyways and I saw a castle. "Hey, it's a castle!"

"That's the Edinburgh Castle," Stella replied. "Come on, let's keep going, there's got to be something wrong here." We all heard a screeching noise as something large landed on the castle.

"Run!" I urged. I began to run with the others somehow keeping up. "_The castle must be miles away!_" Then I had an idea. I let out Astur and Janet. "Hurry, hop on!" They nodded and jumped onto Janet while I jumped onto Astur's back. "Janet, Astur, hurry!" The two nodded and they flew as fast as possible. We had finally made it to the castle and we jumped off.

"_Druddigon: the Cave Pokémon. __It warms its body by absorbing sunlight with its wings. When its body temperature falls, it can no longer move_," the Pokedex's voice chimed.

"So it's a Druddigon…," I growled slightly. "_I remember what René said about one of you, your kind broke her Zebstrika's hooves._" A flash of light and out popped Daedalus. "_I will let everyone out,_" I nodded and let everyone out.

"That's a good idea," Jasper nodded. He too, did the same. Even his Charizard was looking better, despite being weakened from before. Mac nodded and he let out his Stunfisk. The Druddigon stopped what it was doing and looked at us. It ran after Sigi, causing her to fly through the air, but she reacted quickly and used an Aqua Jet. Julia nodded and decided to use Aqua Jet too. Aquarius and Duncan decided to use Hydro Cannon. Balls of water formed in front of their beaks and combined with each other, but it easily dodged. It easily dodged Julia and Sigi's Aqua Jets.

"Sapphira, Drill Run!" I commanded. She nodded and jumped up, turning into a drill shape and spinning around quickly. The Druddigon grunted and smashed its claws into her, causing her to stop and move out of the way.

"Émile!" I turned around to see René and her father, Sherwood.

"René, Sherwood! How'd you end up here?" I blinked.

"Arceus told us to come, I don't know why. I don't get why we're so special," she shrugged. Sherwood nodded and looked up at the Druddigon.

"Calm down," he spoke softly, surprisingly for someone his size. "You're scared and confused… I know it because I can see it in your eyes." The Druddigon landed and laid down. He held out his hand and it let him pet it.

"Stop. You're under arrest!" Several police officers surrounded us. I sighed.

* * *

"And why were we arrested?" I grumbled, looking around. Stella and René were on the other side.

"I don't know," René shrugged. She somehow heard me. "I don't get why I'm in jail either."

"I wonder what they're doing to poor Jasper," I sighed. "This is my fault; I got us into this mess."

"No, it's not your fault," Sherwood sighed, "let's not jump to any conclusions."

"Who knows what they're doing to our beautiful Pokémon," René commented. We were quiet until she broke the silence, "I may be good at escaping, but I doubt I can escape this," her frown turned into a sly grin.

"Quiet!" a voice yelled loudly.

"Wait… we have paper, maybe we could back ideas," I nodded. "I have an idea."

Sherwood and Mac chuckled. "What is it?" they both whispered.

I felt something hit my head. "Hey!"

"Quiet!" the voice yelled again, a bit more angrily. I unravelled the paper ball while René was giggling. I read it silently.

"_I have a secret weapon!_

_-René._"

"What does it say?" Sherwood whispered. I handed it to him. "That's my girl," he grinned. Mac read it too.

"Go!" René called. Out popped a large, grey bird with a green breast and extravagant, pink wattles on its head. "Swiftwing, use Giga Impact!" The bird cooed and a purple and orange aura covered it. It bashed into the metal bars, causing them to bend.

"Hey!" a guard yelled. Before he could get to her, Swiftwing used Giga Impact on the bars in our cell. We all climbed out and stood behind Swiftwing. The guard shuddered and ran off, fast as he could.

"Swiftwing, help us find out Pokémon, please!" she called.

"Go, Horus," Sherwood called. A large, bipedal, yellow and black Pokémon appeared. It had huge scythe-like tusks coming from its mouth. Its piercing red staring-eyes startled me. "Sorry, I hope my Haxorus didn't startle you," he apologised. "He's friendly, even though he looks startling." I held out my hand and he let me pet him.

"Wow," I blinked. I looked over at Jasper, who was touching René's bird… what was it called again? "What's that Pokémon?" I asked.

"It's an Unfezant," she replied. "I caught him a long time ago."

"Well, he's beautiful. Astur would be jealous. Come on, let's go!" I urged. We walked off, into the unknown…


	72. My story begins

Chapter 72

"Jasper!" I called. "Where are you?"

"Jasper!" Sherwood and René shouted as well.

"Jasper!" Mac and Stella tried, too.

_No answer. _I gulped. "_Where is he?_" I thought. "_If my son's son died, he would never forgive me!_" The five of us continued to call, even the Pokémon started to join in. There was a faint noise, in the background.

"What was that?" René asked. She too, heard it, somehow. "It sounded like muffled grunting." I nodded slightly, pondering.

"_She's right, that's exactly what it sounded like!_" I thought. I instinctively started to run. Everyone caught up to me. I found where Jasper was! "J-Jasper," I uttered, gasping. "W-what happened?" His eyes fluttered open while he gasped. "Jasper…" His eyes looked glassed-over. "What the _hell _did they do to you?"

"Wait." Sherwood kneeled down beside me. "It looks like he has hives."

I blinked, nodding slightly. René bent down and jabbed an Epipen into his shoulder. Jasper's chest began to rise a little bit more quickly and his breathing seemed to return. Everyone gathered 'round, to make sure he was all right, not dead. His eyes seemed to their normal, happy, brightness and lustre. "D-dad… where's my dad…"

"Jasper, remember, you went with us to an alternate dimension," I replied.

"Oh, that's right." He nodded. "Ow, my throat…," he uttered. "The lunch they gave me during my holding, apparently had shrimp in it. I didn't realise it did until I swallowed it and it got harder and harder to breathe." He looked up at René. "René, I thank you very much."

"No problem." She smiled at him. "Just doing what comes naturally. I always carry an EpiPen because I'm allergic to peanuts." We all nodded.

"_Welcome, Émile. We've been expecting you,_" said a telepathic voice.

"_What's that voice?_" I thought, blinking. A light enveloped in front of us. We all gasped. Four small Pokémon appeared. "Uxie, Meprit and Azelf…" I blinked. "But what's the last one?" I didn't recognise it. It was small and green with black circles around its eyes.

"That's Celebi, granddad," Jasper replied.

"We want to help," Mesprit began. "I think Shaymin, Cresselia and Darkrai are coming too."

"Yep. We're here!" A black shadow appeared and it was revealed to be a Darkrai. A Cresselia and a Shaymin soon appeared too. We all looked at each other.

"We will be your guides," Cresselia stated. "I'm Crescent." She bowed in respect. I blushed slightly at this.

"I promise I won't cause any nightmares around you," Darkrai stated.

"Okay," we all said in unison. I looked at René. I remembered her very well when we hung out for a while in Unova… I regretted having to leave. I had to push these thoughts out of my head, since I'm married to my beautiful Cassidy. For some odd reason that one Hollies song called 'Long Cool Woman in a Black Dress' popped into my head…

'_She was a long cool woman in a black dress,  
just 5-9, beautiful 'n' tall…_'

It reminded me of when we went undercover when I was gone for three months.

"Émile, are you there?" Sherwood asked.

"Umm… yeah." I grinned sheepishly. "Of course I am." I mentally sighed. I just couldn't keep up in this strange world. "Hang on… where's Mitternacht?" I blinked. "S-she's gone! I don't see her! Where'd she go? Come on, we have to look for her!" The Pokémon turned around and looked at me.

"I'll look for her," Uxie offered. "You guys go on ahead."

"Right. Thanks Uxie." I sighed.

"You know what, I don't think she came with us," Jasper stated.

"Oh?" Uxie turned around. "Okay. Maybe we can keep watch for her?"

"That's a good idea," I replied, nodding. I mentally sighed in relief. "I remember she said she wanted to come along, so that's why I panicked."

"It's okay. I probably would have panicked too," Sherwood seemed to agree. I nodded.

"Come on!" the Shaymin whined. "I get tired of floatin' in one spot!" he complained.

"Okay, sor-ry," I muttered.

* * *

"Ugh… where are we?" I complained while my stomach growled. "I'm hungry…"

"I know me, too." René nodded. She looked at me closely. "Émile, my God! You look so skinny…"

"Yeah, rub it in," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "But yeah, it's a long story."

"We love stories," Sherwood replied, nodding.

"Fine…," I sighed. "It all started…"

* * *

"Now let's see…" I mumbled as I walked the streets of Castelia City. "I need a better disguise than this." I smirked as I walked into a hair salon.

"Yes, how can I help you?" a lady behind a counter, asked.

"Yes. I'd like to have my hair highlighted and cut, please."

"That will be… $70."

I nodded and handed her seventy in cash…

* * *

"Here!" she handed me a mirror.

I grinned from ear to ear. "It's perfect. Thank you very much." My hair was beautiful! It was thoroughly highlighted with blond! I walked out feeling satisfied. I was beginning to take on a new look. Now I needed to practise my German accent, something I hadn't done in a long time! I continued to explore the area, searching for any hotels.

I eventually found a hotel and settled down for the night. I grabbed some pomade and put it in my hair, making it look greasy and messy. Something I would never do normally, because I like to look nice. I sighed and looked at myself. I looked pitiful.

"I-I can't believe I'm doing this…" I gulped. "I wonder how Cassidy's doing…" I cleared my throat.

"Eins, zwei, drei, vier…" I practised. "Hmm. Not bad." I smirked. "But am I _really _ready to go undercover?" I had another idea. "I'm going to buy some vodka. Oh, why am I talking to myself…?"

"I don't know why you're talking to yourself either, Émile," a voice said. Shuddering and jumping, I landed straight-backed into the small bathtub. "Ohh…" I felt unconscious for a few seconds. Above me was a figure, wasn't sure who.

"Aww… did I scare my little guinea pig?" It was Avery!

"A-Avery!" I snarled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have ties to this whole city, you son-of-a-bitch."

I narrowed my eyes and said nothing to him, but I did look around at him, he was indeed armed with a revolver. I gulped, not wanting to touch any of my guns, just in case. If I did touch any of mine, he'd be on me before I could shoot any of mine.

I was a dead man and I knew it…

* * *

**A/N: Yay for cliffhangers!**


	73. New results

Chapter 73

I panicked. I had no idea what to do. He inched closer and closer every time I let out a gasping, panicky breath. I reached behind my back and grabbed a bath brush, striking him hard in the nose before he could react. He bowled over, holding onto his nose. I heard a cracking noise, which means I may have broken it. I stood up quickly and struck him again in the eye. He crawled away, slowly stood up and ran. "Yeah, I'll do that again if you don't be careful, jackass!" I snarled as he ran away. Another idea flew into my head. I needed to see René again, for more ideas. But before I left, I popped some dark blue contacts in my eyes.

* * *

"Good Lord, where is that woman?" I mumbled to myself as I snuck around Castelia City. "She's got to be somewhere. I know because I was just here with her…" My stomach rumbled. "Oh…" I sighed. I looked around and saw an ice cream shop. "Perfect." I nodded.

I ordered a vanilla ice cream cone and sat down. "Mmm… this is pretty good."

"Indeed it is," said a gruff voice. I turned around to see Yanick! "Yanick? What are you doing here?" I blinked. He chuckled slightly. I don't think he recognised me clearly. "I guess you don't recognise me." I shrugged.

"Err… no, but I 'member that voice."

"It's Émile." I took my sunglasses off. He blinked a couple of times.

"Émile? What's goin' on? I don't remember that bein' yer eye colour…" He looked at me curiously. "Wait… I think Jake told me you were undercover!"

"SHH!" I snapped. "Ahem. Please call me Bardawulf for now. And my eye colour's different because I put dark blue contacts in. Since I'm going undercover," I muttered under my breath. "And you can stop it with your accent. I can barely understand you and René told me that you only use it for people you don't really know… and I think you know me well enough. Besides, Avery's got ties all over this city, I assume."

"You're right; I do know you very well. You could say we're occupational kin," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, I can help. I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Please do." I nodded politely. "I should go now. I wouldn't be surprised if one of Avery's minions was watching us." I sighed.

"Right, carry on." He tipped his hat to me and stood up. I watched him walk off. I sighed. I looked around at everyone. I let Sapphira, Janet, Charity and Duncan out.

"Come on guys," I said while looking at them. "Charity, help me find René. I need to talk to her. Sapphira, Duncan and Janet, you can be my spies. Sapphira, you can search underground, while Janet, you search from the sky (there are plenty of skyscrapers) and Duncan, you search from the sea. Got it?"

"Yes sir," all of them said simultaneously. Duncan and Sapphira walked while Janet flew off. Charity looked at me, beckoning me to come. I nodded and walked up to her. She sniffed the ground.

* * *

I sighed. "Seriously, where is she?" I groaned. "I figured I would have found her by now…"

"I'm sorry, Émile, I can't seem to pick up a scent…"

"That's all right, Charity… she might not be around."

* * *

**Present**

I stopped the flashback because a tall, blue hoofed mammal approached. It was followed by a large, green hoofed mammal and a large, squat beige-coloured hoofed mammal. "Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion…," René said, staring at them. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to help as well," the blue mammal said. It turned around and looked at me. "I'm Leon, a Cobalion, a legendary Pokémon found in Unova."

"I'm Terris, a Terrakion… I'm a legendary too."

"And I'm Zion, a Virizion, and I'm legendary as well."

"Where's Keldeo?" René asked.

"We don't know, sorry…," Leon apologised.

"That's all right." René shrugged.

"I was telling a story, if you want to listen," I stated, looking at them. They all looked at me, as if they were expecting me to continue.

* * *

**Stanford's POV, the Pokémon world**

I approached Jake, because I wanted to ask him something. "Jake…" I looked at him, sitting in his chair, doing work. "I want to ask you something, and I apologise for bothering you."

He spun around and took his glasses off. "Yes, Stanford?"

"I'm just wondering… all of my dad's scars, which ones are lies and which ones are the truth?"

Jake cleared his throat. "Typically, I don't like talking about this, but since he isn't here, then it's fine in this case. Many of the bullet wounds are true, including when he was kneecapped when we went undercover. Ahem. The time when he fell through an iron rebar? That's true too. I was with him when it happened. We had gone there to help protect his dad while he was building that house. It's just he doesn't remember me being there because it was so traumatic or he chooses to lie because he doesn't want everyone to know the truth. The scar on his arm? That's from when he tried to defend me from being tortured to death. Um… I really don't like talking about this…" He looked down in shame.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Rico asked. He looked at Jake. "_Oh._ I see…" Rico handed Jake a letter and walked off without anyone saying anything.

"Let's see… it looks like it's the DNA results from the lab. It's about time." He put his glasses on and stared at it for the longest time. I stared at him, putting my hand on my chin, waiting for him to say something. He slapped in onto the table.

It read:

'Dear Mr. Émile Caldecutt, here are your results of the DNA test.'

In bigger, bolder letters, it read:

'CONFIRMED.'

In smaller print:

'It seems the two genes match, 96.678%.'

"Stan, it looks like Émile truly is your father."

"My dad… really is my dad."

"Yes. How do you feel?"

"I-I-I don't know… relieved?"

"Good." Jake nodded. "I'm glad. Run along now, if you want. I have some work to do."

I walked off feeling proud and happy….


	74. Enter Leonidas!

**A/N: Just so you know, I've decided to make René Jake's niece. If you haven't read my other fanfic, Protection, please do so now.**

* * *

Chapter 74

**Rico's POV, a few hours later…**

"Just pathetic… I can't believe we were sent to Unova, just to protect René's house… why couldn't he have sent Yanick instead?" I groaned.

"Doesn't she have another house somewhere else?"

"Oh yeah…" I shrugged. "Completely forgot." A rustling sound caught my attention.

"What was that?" we said in unison, shrugging.

"I don't know…," Stan stated. "Try not to worry about it."

"Except Unova is full of huge predators…" I shuddered. "Liepard, Beartic, Chandelure, Druddigon, Bisharp, Zoroark… umm…" The rustling sound became louder, when suddenly, a maroonish-mauve Pokémon appeared, like a blur. It circled around both of us. It was hard to follow until it jumped and pounced on me, biting my arm.

"Ahh!" I screamed. I reached into my pocket and quickly let out Eos. "Eos, use Hydro Pump!" I commanded. He immediately shot water at the blur, causing it to fall. I then realised what it was – it was a Liepard! "Stanford, that's a Liepard!" I warned him. It immediately stood up and began running around again. "Hey, there's some water from rains… Eos, use Acid Armour!" Eos nodded and jumped over to the area that had collected water. He disappeared underwater. The Liepard tried to follow, but couldn't. Eos reappeared and attacked using a Hydro Pump.

The Liepard collapsed, giving me the chance. "Go." I threw a pokeball at it. It wobbled a little and finally clicked. I had caught it! "Yes! I grinned.

"Congrats!" Stan grinned.

"Thank you." I picked up the pokeball and let the Liepard out. I noticed it was a he. "Liepard… the name's Rico and I'm your trainer. What's your name?"

"Leonidas, please," he replied. "I'm sorry I attacked you. I thought you were invading my territory and I've never seen you before."

"Understandable. We're here to protect René's house while she's gone." I looked over at a hill and on top of it was a house. "In fact, it's right there." I pointed. Stan walked up next to me.

"Come on, shall we go?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

**Émile's POV, in alternate universe**

"Hey, I heard something." I sniffed the air. "I think it's our Pokémon!" I exclaimed. "Come on, follow me!" They all nodded and began to follow me. We came to a large room full of cages. I first saw Janet. "Janet!" I called. She shuffled in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Émile!" She perked up. "There you are! We've all been waiting for you!"

"We can't figure out how to get out of here," Daedalus cried.

"It's okay. I have an idea. You guys can do the same." I reached into my belt and held out Daedalus's pokeball. "Return, Daedalus." Everyone looked and me while nodding.

"That's a great idea," Jasper noted.

"Thanks. Though, anyone could have figured it out." I shrugged. We returned all of our Pokémon without saying anything.

"Let's go," I urged. "We have to look for Train Crew's Ampharos. I have a feeling it's in this universe…"

"You're probably right," Jasper agreed. "Maybe she fell through a portal or something."

"Excellent assumption. Let's hope you're right." Sherwood nodded. "Let's keep looking and avoid getting caught." An alarm went off. "Son-of-a –"

"Ahem," I cleared my throat and looked at Sherwood. "Let's hurry and get out of here!"

"Run!" René urged. We all began to run as fast as possible, the legendaries in tow.

"I know technically we shouldn't do this, but…," Terris started. "Hop on!"

"Jasper, hop onto my back." Leon looked at Jasper.

"Wait… I have a better idea, Darkrai, put those men to sleep!" Jasper commanded, pointing to the men I didn't notice until now, they were catching up! Darkrai nodded and started throwing pink spheres at them. They instantly fell asleep.

"Come on, we can still make it," I grunted. My feet were beginning to hurt… "Keep up the pace, am I the only one in shape?" I groaned.

"Sorry, I'm not used to floating this fast…" Celebi blushed slightly.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter I know. I wanted to make room for this… you ready?**

**Preview! We've never done this before…**

_**Stanford: "Our next adventure is…!"**_

"_**How come Beau and Rachel don't have any children?"**_

"_**Rachel can't have any children."**_

"_**She should adopt a child…"**_

"_**I lied… they do have a child, they adopted him a long time ago."**_


	75. Enter Yanick!

Chapter 75

**Stanford's POV, in the Pokémon world**

I picked up my cell phone and I dialled Jake's number. "I didn't want to ask them myself, but… how come Beau and Rachel don't have any children?"

"It's kind of sad really, but Rachel can't have any children," Jake replied.

"They should adopt a child…" I shrugged.

"Okay. I lied – I admit it. You caught me. They do have a child. They adopted a child. His name is Kelby. Right now, he's currently in college."

"K-Kelby, you said?" I blinked.

"Yes," he replied. "Why?"

"Jake, he's in my anatomy class!"

"Wait… he is? Have you ever spoken to him? Maybe invite him over for dinner?"

"Sure, I might do that as soon as we return from here. I have to go now Jake, bye."

"Bye bye," he replied. I hung up. I looked around her house. There was a beautiful solid oak. I saw Rico sitting down on the couch, staring at his phone. He looked up and noticed me staring at the table.

"That's a type of white oak wood," he said, walking up to me and running his hand along the table. "Though, it's hard to tell, because they all look so similar." I think he was pondering aloud. I nodded and stared at the lines in the wood. I counted to 350 before he went up to the sink and spoke.

"I wonder if she won't mind if we made some coffee?"

"I'm sure she won't mind," I replied. "She's really lenient."

* * *

**Émile's POV,**

**The real world**

"So eventually…" I continued my story.

* * *

**Flashback**

I had made it to her house out in the middle of Route 3. There was a note on the door that caught my attention. I read it aloud, "Dear anyone who comes here, I am in Johto with Professor Elm, planning our wedding." I turned my head to look at Charity.

"That's why the scent was stale." She wagged her tail slightly.

"That's all right, you didn't know and neither did I. It's okay if we don't see her, she's busy." I rubbed one of her heads. "Shall we look for the others?"

"Okay." She nodded, sniffing the ground. "Follow me," she urged. She bounded off and I followed her.

* * *

I spotted Yanick walking down the street. He was talking to someone. "Yanick! Can we talk in private?" I hollered, waving my arms. He turned around and stared at me across the street. He said something to the other person, not sure what (maybe 'hang on a second'?). He looked both ways and crossed the street. He took his hat off and nodded.

"Yes?" he said politely.

"Yanick… who was that?" I asked.

"That's Ingo Fuhrmann… he said his brother is missing."

"Wait… that's Ingo! I didn't recognise him…" I blinked and sighed. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him to look for any suspicious activity."

"You idiot, he could be a part of them!" I hissed. "Mind if I talk to him?"

"Don't interrogate him."

"Why not?" I snapped.

"What is up with your snappy attitude? Besides, it might offend him…" He glanced back over the street. "Did you think I-I was a mole?" He looked at me.

"S-sorry… I'm worried that we've been talking for too long. Can you possibly get a new disguise _bevor wir uns wieder_?"

"_Jawohl,_" he replied in perfect German.

"Excellent." I flashed a smile. I turned around and looked at Ingo. "Ingo, can you come over here please?" Ingo nonchalantly walked over and cocked his head.

"Hello," he greeted sadly. "I don't know where my brother is. I've looked all over Nimbasa and Castelia…" he paused and looked at me. "Do I know you?"

"I doubt it," I lied. "Now, do you have something of your brother's?" I asked. Yanick flashed a strange glance on his face when he had heard that I had lied, but it soon changed when he realised I was just protecting myself.

"Ermm… yes." Ingo reached into his pocket, his hands shaking, and pulled out a piece of cloth. "I found this on the subway, after he disappeared… I say someone was trying to kidnap him. I think he was trying to escape but someone caught up with him…" His voiced quailed. I could sense fear in his voice and the microexpressions gave it away. I reached for my belt and took a pokeball.

The large, three-headed Pokémon materialised. "Charity, help me find Ingo's brother, Emmet, please."

"How did you –" he started "-Emilie?"

"Shh." I put my finger to my lips. "Undercover, they could be anywhere… call me Bardawulf." I lowered my voice. He nodded. Charity began to walk more quickly when she caught his scent.

"He's somewhere in town," Charity barked. "Hop on, I don't want to leave you three behind."

"She says for us to hop on her back. She doesn't care," I explained.

"No, I have something even better." Yanick smirked. He got a pokeball from his belt and tossed it onto the ground. A large, bluish-green and brown golem thing materialised. "This is a Golurk. I bet you've never seen one." He directed it towards me. It stared at me with strange, yellow eyes.

"Whoa!" I blinked. "That thing can run?"

"Au contraire," he simply stated. The Golurk began to float.

"Son of a bitch, that is awesome!" I gleamed. I turned my attention to Ingo. "You wouldn't happen to have any Pokémon that can carry you, do you?"

"This is my brother's… he left it behind for some reason." He reached into his pocket and let out a Pokémon. It was an Archeops! A Pokémon I had seen several years back.

"Wow…" I looked at it. "Haven't seen one of those in a long time. Let's get going."

* * *

Charity led us to an abandoned building. It was covered in vines and several of the foundation was cracked. It hovered precariously over the ocean. It looked as if a few of its tiles had fallen in the ocean. Why was it like this? I thought. It didn't make any sense. We all return our Pokémon. We snuck inside, carefully, just in case. The inside of the building creaked and groaned from age. A few feet in front of us, a panel fell and broke through the tiling. I had an idea.

"Go Sapphira," I whispered. "Protect us," I said while she materialised.

"Go idea." Yanick nodded and let out his Excadrill. Sapphira immediately laid eyes on his Excadrill's; she blushed when their gazes met. I nudged Yanick. He slightly blushed too. Maybe he was thinking about Macy?

We moved slowly and carefully. I caught a whiff of a person's scent, and there was more than one of them! We all started to hear them.

"What a perfect place. I highly doubt anyone's gonna find us out here," said a voice.

"I know," said another. "We can probe as many mysteries about this guy as we want." There was a muffled voice of Emmet's.

"Damn," I whispered. "Come on, we need to think of a plan, and quick."

"We could just barge in there, but they could shoot us dead." Yanick sighed, but not enough to let those men know that they were here.

"Fancy meeting you here," a voice said. I recognised it as Avery's. I turned around, shuddering. My eyes widened when I saw he had a rifle pointed in my face. I gulped. I scooted backwards until I was nearly at the cliff. The other two followed suit. "What are you doing?" Avery snapped. "Are you trying to kill yourselves? You already faked your death, Émile. You going to pull that one on me again?" he barked. I saw a tiny flash of fear in his eyes. Was he _scared_ of _me_?

"Sapphira, go and rescue Emmet and take him somewhere safe," I commanded. "And you as well, Yanick's Excadrill." Our Excadrills began to dig a hole. I looked at Yanick and Ingo. "Follow my lead." They had fear in their eyes. "Just trust me, I know what I'm doing. I think…," I quailed. Yanick put his hand on my back, as if to reassure me.

"It's okay. I've been held hostage before as well."

"Me too…" I looked at the ground. I continued to scoot backwards and the two followed me. "On my count, you crawl through that hole just as fast as possible." I smirked. I was so glad I had a bulletproof vest on. "One… two… three… GO!" I yelled and we began to crawl through the hole. Avery began to shoot at us. "Don't look down, just jump!" I said. They had fear in their eyes.

We all jumped off the cliff. I closed my eyes as the wind chaffed my skin. I hit the water with a large splash. The water hurt all over. I felt knocked out as I began to sink down… I opened my eyes, though stinging from the salty water, and immediately began to swim upwards, towards the dynamic surface. Sputtering and coughing, I had reached the surface. "Yanick! Ingo!" I looked around but couldn't see them on the surface. Dark clouds formed above where we were, but I knew it wasn't Zekrom. I saw a small alcove beside me. The waves chopped and smashed against the rocks. It was hard to swim away from them. The current began to pull me under. I tried hardest to keep above the surface. Where was Duncan when you needed him? When I had gone looking for him before, I couldn't find him or Janet. I had only found Sapphira. A single, huge wave pulled me under and I began to sink.

Suddenly, a blue streak shot passed me. But it wasn't aqua or light blue, it was dark blue. I couldn't recognise the figure. Another blue streak shot passed me, this time it was aqua! The first blue streak appeared to be shaped like a giant frog. Yanick was riding on its back. The second blue streak was Duncan, and on his back was Ingo. The giant frog picked me up and placed me on its back. The two rose above the surface.

"Aqua Jet!" I commanded, sputtering and trying my best to cough up the water. Duncan nodded and began to fly through the air. He landed on a beach.

"Surf, Seismitoad," Yanick commanded. The Seismitoad began to float almost elegantly across the water. It too, landed on the beach next to Duncan.

I fell off, exhausted. Every muscle in my body felt like it ripped off their joints. I threw up some of the water that was in my stomach. My throat was dry and burning. "G-God help me…" I uttered. I looked around to see that I wasn't able to see the ruined building.

"Good, hopefully that man thinks we're dead." Yanick sighed.

"His name is Avery," I corrected him. "And he wants me dead and I want him dead." I grunted and sat up. A rumbling noise sounded besides us and several rocks fell to reveal our Excadrills and Emmet.

"Emmet!"

"Ingo!" The two brothers called each other's names.

Ingo had trouble standing up from falling in the water. He turned to me. "Émile, thank you very much." I nodded.

"No problem." I looked at Yanick. "Yanick, if I can pull this undercover work off, it'll be my three hundred and fiftieth case."

"R-really?" he stuttered slightly. A little smirk grew on his face. "I was going to retire soon… but this has been exciting! I think I change my mind."

"Congrats. I guess it's gotten a new spark."

"Indeed," he replied, nodding. Some waves crashed close to where we were. "Come on, shall we look for a cave to rest in, for now?"

* * *

We combed the cliffs for a cave to rest in. We finally found one and settled in. Yanick and I found some dry firewood and Emmet had a dry lighter. Duncan and Yanick's Palpitoad caught some fish for us to eat.

"Excellent." I looked at everyone. Ingo and Emmet were off in their own little world, as if we didn't exist. That's okay, though, I thought. They were inseparable. "So, Yanick?" I looked at him. He turned his attention to me. "If you help me, maybe this can be our base, ya know. We're probably the first people to step into this cave."

"That's a good idea." He nodded. "I don't even know where we are exactly…"

"That's actually good, if you know what I mean."

"I do," he replied. I looked over at the twins. They were already asleep. "I think I'll go to sleep too." I yawned and lied down in the soft sand, instantly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The smell of dead fish woke me up and I realised that there was a pile of bones next to the burnt out fire. "Ugh," I gagged. The sound woke Yanick up.

"Eww. I hadn't thought of that last night…" He stifled gagging. "Come on. Let's throw these back into the water." He picked up the bones. A few flies buzzed around them. I decided to follow him, since it was starting to get a bit stuffy.

It was nice outside. The waves weren't crashing, in fact, the tide was so far out, I could barely see it. Mandibuzz were already flying above us, hoping to eat what was left of the fish. I looked to the left to see that I couldn't see that crumbled building. We were still protected and Avery couldn't see us.

Ingo and Emmet finally exited the cave. "I think…"

"We're going to go now," Emmet finished Ingo's sentence. "Émile, thank you, I don't know how I can repay you."

"Thank you." Ingo bowed slightly. "You are forever in our debt."

"You are most welcome, gentlemen," I replied.

"And thank you, Yanick," the two said, turning their attention to him.

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling and tipping his hat. Emmet let his Archeops out, and the two perched on its back. We watched them fly off.

"They're going the wrong way," I muttered.

"It's okay; they're from Nimbasa, which I think is the direction they're going."

"All right, if you say so." I nodded. "Yanick… if you want to go undercover, I suggest a makeover."

"Makeover? All right, partner."

"Lose the hat." He took his hat off. "For Chrissake, comb your damn hair."

"Sorry…" He blushed slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing. A single gold tooth shone in the sunlight.

"Wait… I have an even better idea… how about we pretend we're hobos?"

"Pfft… what?" he sniggered. I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, you ain't jokin'…"

"And didn't I say something about that crazy accent?"

"Sorry… it happens when I get nervous or scared… I was raised on a farm and lived on one my whole life. It took me years to attain perfect English… let's just say, every English teacher slapped me with a ruler every time I said something wrong."

"My Arceus… that's awful…" I sighed. "Come on… let's put your hat in here." I walked into the cave and set it down on a rock. I noticed Duncan was still asleep on the cave floor while Palpitoad was watching over him. "Duncan?" I kneeled down and nudged him with my hand. "Duncan?" I stroked his head. It felt out. "Oh!" I reached back. I looked up at Yanick.

"What's wrong, partner?" he asked.

"Duncan… is sick," I replied gravely. "We got to get him to a Centre, and fast."

"Okay, well, return him to his pokeball."

"Umm… Yanick, I haven't officially caught him yet because I haven't had the chance to buy any new pokeballs…" I blushed brightly.

"Here. You can use mine." He handed an empty pokeball to me.

"Thank you." I took it and enlarged it. Duncan woke up briefly enough to tap the pokeball with his flipper. He was immediately sucked in. "Okay. Now we can go." Yanick grabbed his hat and we began to walk outside.

"Palpitoad, guard this place. We'll be back soon," Yanick instructed. Palpitoad nodded.

-000—

We had made it to a Centre. Nurse Joy immediately put Duncan on a stretcher. She told us to come with her. Duncan threw up blood and fish parts. Nurse Joy looked at us. "He's eaten contaminated fish," she stated grimly but empathically.

"Yanick… we-we ate fish too…" I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Wait… you ate fish too?" Joy asked, startled.

"Y-yes…" we both said in unison.

"Here, sit. I know this stuff is for Pokémon, but it's the same medicine as doctors' use for patients." We both sat down on a hospital bed, next to Duncan. An Audino walked in, carrying several medicines. I was starting to have trouble seeing and trouble breathing…

* * *

Steady beeping and clicking sounded throughout the room. I was hooked up to a ventilator.

"My Arceus, he's alive!" said a voice.

"How is he alive?"

"I know, he had botulism."

The two voices drifted off and noticed Yanick was lying down in a bed, in the same exact position as I was in, he was fast asleep. He looked so skinny without his baggy pants and vest on. His hair looked combed, for some strange reason, I wonder if the doctors did it to make him look nice.

Wait… did they say I had botulism? That disease is rare! How in the hell did get it? That doesn't make any sense, except it does, because I was on a ventilator, for botulism can cause paralysis to the respiratory system. I've heard Tory and Jake mention this disease quite a few times, when they were discussing how a victim died.

"Let's take that tube out," said a new voice. I looked up at her to see she was handing me a small basin, the ones they use in case a patient vomits, because of the gag reflex. I nodded slightly and she pulled it out. It slid out quickly, without the gag reflex. I coughed slightly. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Um… I can't tell… tired, I guess," I replied. "Did-did I have botulism?"

"Indeed," she replied. "So did your friend over here."

"Is my Empoleon all right?"

"He's fine, made a full recovery. What in God's name were you doing, eating contaminated fish?"

"People have to eat, right? You should know that. You're a doctor," I grumbled.

"Well, that's true." She nodded. Her blue eyes looked like the ocean. They were bright and cheerful, but they seemed like they told a story. They had fear in them. I could see it clearly. But, it wasn't because of me, but from something else.

Yanick gagged when he saw that he had a tube down his throat. Her gaze flicked over towards him, and she said the same as she had said to me. He gagged slightly when the tube slipped out. "Ugh… where am I?" he asked, sounding tired.

"We had botulism," I replied. His eyes widened.

"Seriously?" he asked, blinking.

"No joke." I sighed. "When will we be out?" I directed the question towards the doctor. "Doctor…"

"Terry Schuster," she replied. "Much obliged."

"Émile Caldecutt, most people just call me Looker."

"Yanick Clay Jones and most people just call me Clay." He copied me, but I didn't care.

"Looker? You're that guy from Sinnoh that investigated Team Galactic!" she piped up.

"Yes, that would be me."

"And Clay, you're the gym leader of Driftveil! What are you doing here?"

"Shh!" He put his finger to his lips. "We're undercover, technically, and we'd appreciate it if you wouldn't blow our cover." He sat up. I decided to sit up as well. "Come in a little bit closer and keep your voice down." She sat down in a chair that was next to our beds.

"Is that why you're here?" she asked, lowering her voice. We both nodded. "I see… You know what; I think you might be able to be released today. You two are looking fairly healthy. And good luck on your mission." She winked. We both nodded a 'thank you' while she smiled.

* * *

We had made it back to our secret base. I stared outside of it. The sun was half-way around the sky. I could see clouds forming in the sky and I knew it was going to rain soon. "We need to find something to eat soon before it rains," I stated.

"Indeed…" Yanick sighed. We were silently while we collected mussels from some rocks. "So… we need a plan."

"Indeed," I replied. "Hobos are generally dirty and caked in mud and reek of their own urine and faeces. I'm not trying to be stereotypical, but it's just something I noticed…"

"I know what you mean… but ugh…" He shuddered.

"We don't have to… I'm too civilised to crap myself purposely."

"Eh… don't even remind me…" He blushed.

"It's okay. I've been scared before too."

"Oh. Thank God. Glad I'm not the only one." He sighed. "Come on. We should cook these very thoroughly so we don't repeat a week-long trip to the hospital."

"Maybe we shouldn't anything from this beach." I sniffed the mussels. "They smell okay. WAIT A MINUTE! I'm allergic to shellfish!" I tossed the mussels into the fire, causing them to burn instantly. My actions startled Yanick. My hands were red from where I touched them. "Dammit! What was I thinking?" I knew my hands were going to hurt for a month. "I can't even touch it. My hands are going to be like this for a long time. A month, it seems like."

"What about chitons?"

"Chitons are molluscs too," I muttered.

"Umm… lobster?"

"Allergic."

"Dammit, is there any wild foods you can actually eat?" he muttered.

"Umm… flowers?" I replied sarcastically. "To be honest, fish and plants."

"What about sea urchins?"

"Not even going to try, just in case if I choke on my own throat."

"What about…"

"Would you quit probing me? It's getting to be a little annoying." I sighed. The sound of soft rain pattering outside the cave caused my stomach to growl even louder. "Oh now look what's happening, it's raining, ever since you probed me. I'm starving but I don't want to get wet. It's September and just starting to get cold. I know I love the cold, but the thought of getting wet…" I sighed.

My stomach rumbled for nearly an hour before it stopped. "…René would know what to do; she's good at stuff like this…" Yanick broke the silence. I stared into the dying fire. "I dated her for a while."

"I had a relationship with her for a few weeks."

"Really?"

"Yep… did you ever go all the way?" I asked.

"No… did you?"

"You'd be jealous." I blushed.

"Wait… you did?" He stood up and lunged onto me, knocking me onto my back. "Ya idiot! You're pissin' me off!" I tried to free myself, but his grip was incredibly strong. However, he didn't have a hold of my legs. I kicked him in the chest, causing him to let go of my arms. I found the syringe that was in my pocket and injected it into him while he was busy wheezing.

"Jake warned me about your anger issues. I injected you with lorazepam." He immediately slumped over and fell on top of me. I wheezed because it hurt. "Oh good grief." I sighed after I was finally able to breathe properly. I tried to push him off, but he was so heavy. But he looked so skinny while we were in the hospital! I sighed again and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ugh…" I woke up to see that he was still on top of me. "Yanick." I shook him but he didn't respond. "Yanick. Yanick!" I shoved him and he finally woke up. He clambered around and stared at me wide-eyed when he had seen that he was on top of me. "…Are you okay?" He didn't answer. "You fell on top of me." I shrugged. "Yanick…?"

He still didn't answer me.

"D-did something happen when you were young?"

He shifted his head towards the ground.

"Is this why you've had these repressed emotions?"

He nodded slightly, and uttered a weak "yes".

* * *

**Present**

We were still walking, walking in circles, obviously. I didn't know which way to go. This place was huge. "Well, what else can I say? I promised him I'd never tell anyone what he had told me, and I respect that." I shrugged.

"Ugh…" A familiar voice uttered. Shocked, I turned around to see a familiar face.

"Y-Yanick?" I said. I then realised he was handcuffed to a desk and strapped to a chair. "What the hell did they do to you?"

"They stole my Pokémon and strapped me to this chair when I wouldn't tell them about what creatures I had! When the prison was evacuated, they just left me here! Help!"

René responded quickly and let out her Unfezant. "Swiftwing, use Razor Wind!" He cooed and whipped up some air using his wings. "Yanick, shield your eyes." Yanick nodded and braced himself. Swiftwing blew crescent-shaped streaks of air towards the handcuffs, instantly breaking them.

"I could have helped, you know…" Uxie mumbled.

"You can help by searching for Ampharos," I replied. Uxie nodded and disappeared along with Azelf and Mesprit. I turned to the other legendaries. "I'd like to be alone with my friend, please. I'm pretty sure Arceus didn't send you guys here to just follow me around." They all nodded and began to walk off. "Phew. All of those legendaries following us was getting to be a bit unnerving."

"Émile…" Yanick started. "I overheard you telling a story. You can go ahead and tell them what I said."

"Okay." I nodded.

* * *

**Flashback**

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"S-several things…" He gulped. "I-I caught my parents having sex once. It-it scared me… but I don't get why it's affecting me… I understand what it is now. My father just said 'I'mma just lovin' on Momma'. I didn't know how to react. The second thing is, I was caught umm… jacking off once. My father said 'Ya doin' the Devil's work'. I was scared to death. And the third time, it was probably my first case, it was a rape… I was off-duty when I went to check on one of my dad's friends, but he was hurt. I SAW the man flee the scene. We still haven't found that man…"

"Is that why you freaked on when you saw that you were on top of me?"

"Ahem… yes."

"You aren't a homophobe, are you?"

"Not really, but my first case was really traumatic to me."

"Okay. So why did you attack me?"

"I-I guess I was jealous… René kinda hurt me when she said she wanted to be in a relationship with Macy."

"But you have a beautiful wife that loves you. Why would you be jealous of me? And I thought René said you broke up with her."

Doubt flashed in his eyes. "You're right… because she hurt my feelings." I scooted closer towards him. "And you're right again, Macy is beautiful and I love her very much." I nodded and smiled.

"There you go. You don't need to be jealous of me." _Besides, it was an accident_, I added mentally. We sat in silence for a while longer. It started to rain again. I stood up and looked outside of the cave. "Goddddd… I haven't had sex in so long."

"Me neither…" Yanick said while walking towards me. He stared outside the cave as well. "You aren't… thinking what I'm thinking, are you?" he asked, slightly shocked.

"Jesus Christ, I'm not having sex with you. I have urges, but with you… ehhh… _Weird_," I groaned. "Can we just go to a hotel for Chrissake?"

"I don't want to walk out in the rain…"

"Me neither." I sighed. My stomach rumbled again. "Ughhh."

"I have to go pee…" he muttered.

"Just go!" I pointed outside the cave.

"But I'll get rained on."

"Here, take my duster." I took it off and handed it to him. "And your hat." I handed him his hat as well.

"Thanks," he said while walking off. I waited several minutes for him. I began to wonder where he was, when I heard this echoing scream. Yanick bashed into me and knocked me down.

"Quickly, get as far back into the cave as possible!"

I didn't argue. We both ran as fast as we could until we had to crawl. It was tight and we had to huddle up together. The light from the fire disappeared when something had knocked it over. "Wh-what happened?"

"I pissed off a Scolipede!" he cried. "I-I thought it was dead."

"And why the hell –"

"Shh!" he snapped, slapping his hand across my mouth. Again, I didn't argue. I could smell it seeping through the cracks of the cave.

"I can see why you thought it was dead…" I whispered.

"I think it lives here, maybe that's what poisoned the fish… We didn't cook it thoroughly. It still tasted raw to me."

"Oh, I know exactly how that tastes," I groaned and shuddered. "I hate sushi. Let's try out the fish again, except in a different spot around the beach." A frisson ran down my back. "But I really don't want to go back to the hospital for the same thing and what if Duncan and your Palpitoad refuse?"

"Maybe we can get rid of that Scolipede. I can catch it and give it to my son. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"No. I have an even better idea. I'm sure my grandson, Jasper, would love to have a Pokémon from Unova," I suggested.

"Okay. But only because I don't have a Pokémon that's immune to poison-types," he replied. "I can't see worth a damn."

"I have a lighter." I tried to reach into my duster pocket. I realised it was still on Yanick. "Dammit, I forgot you're still wearing my duster."

"Which pocket?"

"Left… but be warned, I have a lot of stuff in there." I didn't want to brag. I heard several things hit the ground. "Shh!" I snapped. "Don't want to give us away."

"I think I found it." I heard a click and a flame instantly appeared. I happened to have a cigarette carton in my pocket. I got one out and held it over the flame.

"Okay. I'm going to try and aim for the fire pit," I declared. Yanick uttered something, but it wasn't words. I tossed it towards the fire. I obviously threw it perfectly, because it ended up flashing. It scared the Scolipede. It started to run off.

"It ran away… It ran away!" Yanick cheered. I knew he was stating the obvious, but I didn't care. He was right. I let him crawl out first. We sat around the fire in silence. "So, Émile…"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the hotel, like you said."

"You have urges?" I asked.

"What man doesn't?" he replied sarcastically.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"This feels so good…" I said while relaxing in a tub full of hot water. I heard a thumping noise against the wall. I knew it wasn't Yanick, because he was across the hall. I listened as closely as possible.

"Oh, you dirty man," a lady said sarcastically. I recognised it to be an Officer Jenny.

"Mmm, I am, aren't I?" a man asked. I couldn't recognise the voice.

I blushed because I felt bad for listening. "Damn ears," I muttered, getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around me.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. Those two were horse playing all night long. I looked the clock. It was already 8:05 AM. I heard a knock on my door. I clumsily got out of bed and opened the door. "Hey Yanick. Hang on a minute please." I shut the door and unlocked the chain. I opened the door again. "Okay. You can come in," I said sleepily.

"Émile… you look awful. What happened?" he asked.

I pointed to the room next to mine. "Those two were horseplaying all night," I groaned. "Barely got any sleep."

"You want to switch rooms? I sleep like a log."

"Thanks." I grinned slightly. I made sure the door was really closed and locked. "What did you want to see me about?"

"I saw something suspicious this morning while I getting something to eat."

"Yeah?"

"I saw Alder, the Unova Champion. He was with an Officer Jenny. The two were kissing. I couldn't bear to watch it since it was none of my business. They didn't seem to be embarrassed. In addition, I saw someone watching me when I was getting something from a vending machine, but this was last night… it was this morning. I tried to catch up with them, but I couldn't. The person ran too fast. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure." My stomach rumbled. "Let me get breakfast first."

"I'm still hungry. I didn't get much because of Alder and Jenny…"

"I wonder if that is who kept me up all night?"

"It probably is."

"I have sensitive hearing; I could have sworn I heard an Officer Jenny's voice."

"Wait… you did? This is weird. Alder should be at the Pokémon League right now."

"I wonder if maybe it's not him." I sighed and shrugged.

* * *

A few people were already in the small cafeteria. Indeed, there was an Officer Jenny and Alder. "Son of a bitch," I muttered under my breath. I looked at Yanick. He seemed to have read my mind 'don't say anything'. I grabbed some donuts and a cartoon of orange juice. I sat down and pretended to look, but I could certainly hear them.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Jenny purred into Alder's ear.

"We're going to play strip tease," he whispered back into her ear. I blushed slightly, but I had a hard time covering it up. I turned and noticed someone looking at me. I nudged Yanick and he looked too. We both looked at each other.

"You go that way, I'll go the other way," he whispered. I watched him walk off and go down a hallway. This strange person got up and I followed, silently. The person began to run.

"_I'm glad these hallways are looped and there's only one floor_," I thought. I ran after the person, only to find they had knocked down by Yanick's strength. We both wrestled with him/her and took off the person's mask and wig only to see it was Cassidy!

"C-Cassidy?"

"For Christ's sake," she huffed. "Why did you chase me?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why did you chase me?" she argued.

"Because we saw you lookin' at us," Yanick replied. She nodded.

"Jake sent me to watch you… I'm sorry; I should not have stared at you guys. Could you please let go now?" We both let go and we all stood up. "Could we go somewhere a little bit more private?"

"Yes." I led the way to Yanick's hotel room, so we didn't have to listen to the two lovers having sex.

"Okay," I said while walking into the room. "So what's up with Alder and Jenny?"

"I have nothing to do with it, nor does Jake. I swear to God." I didn't see any microexpressions, which meant she wasn't lying. "I think maybe it was just a coincidence. I did see something weird last night." Fear flashed in her eyes. "I overheard two people talking about killing you, Émile. Did Avery found out that you were still alive?"

"Yes. And I'm not sure how he did. It's as almost as if he were psychic."

"Émile… I'm afraid you're right… Avery uses a very powerful Pokémon called Beheeyem. It is said to be able to change dreams around and manipulate a person's mind… This man is very dangerous. We only have one choice. We're going to have to ask Lenora for help, she has a Pokémon that can help us, her Watchog."

"Lenora, that's an excellent idea!" Yanick nodded. "Come on, let's go. Émile, Cassidy, maybe we should ask Caitlin, Shauntal or Grimsley too?"

"Okay. Not a bad idea, usually the Elite Four would know what to do," Cassidy agreed.

"I agree with Cassidy on this," I replied.

* * *

**Nacrene City, the museum**

I couldn't help but plaster my face against the glass. "This is so cool!" I uttered.

"You think soil is fascinating?" Cassidy muttered.

"No… It's pretty though, like it came from the Moon or something," I defended myself.

"Free books!" I heard a woman holler. "We're getting rid of these books!" she called. I turned around and saw her set some books down on a table.

"I always look forward to coming here," said another man. His azure eyes flashed happiness. "Ya know, get away from this gambling habit of mine."

"I love coming here too, to get ideas for my next novel. Grimsley, what should I base my next novel on? I've already done Agatha Christie…"

"How about coming up with your own this time, Shauntal?"

"Are you Lenora, Grimsley and Shauntal?" I asked. I noticed that Yanick had a book plastered to his face. It read '_Geology, Mineralogy and Gemmology of Unova throughout the Years_'.

"Yes," the three replied.

"What is it?" Lenora asked.

"We have a question for all three of you, if we could talk in private," Cassidy replied. She got her badge out and showed it to them.

"International Police!" the three said unison.

"SHH!" I snapped. "We're trying to go incognito." I sighed. I grabbed a hold of Yanick's arm and we followed Lenora to a more private area – the curator's room. I heard some rustling.

"Don't mind him, that's my husband, Hawes. Is it okay if he listens too?"

"Lenora, help me!"

"Sorry… go ahead, I'll listen." She rushed over to go and help Hawes. She disappeared behind some boxes. I couldn't see either one of them.

"We need your help," I started.

"This man, his name is Avery," Cassidy explained. "He uses a Beeheyem and it can read minds. People have a hard time differentiating from what's real and what's not. We we're wondering if we could borrow your Watchog, Lenora."

Lenora emerged from the boxes. "That should be perfectly acceptable." She nodded. She reached from her belt and handed me a pokeball. "And Yanick, get your damn head out of that book."

"Huh?" Yanick uttered. I nudged him. "Oh sorry…" He blushed. "Good to see you, Lenora, Grimsley, Shauntal, charmed." He tipped his hat. "And Hawes too, wherever he is."

"Back here!" Hawes called. "Trying to sort out this mess of books. Great to hear from you, Yanick!"

"It's been a while," Grimsley stated.

"Indeed." Shauntal nodded.

"We need to contact as many gym leaders in Unova ASAP. If we could get all of them to help, Avery will feel intimidated." I smirked.

"Here." Grimsley handed me a pokeball. "Borrow my Bisharp."

"And you can borrow my Chandelure." Shauntal handed me a pokeball as well.

"Thank you." I bowed. "Contact as many gym leaders and the rest of the Elite Four as soon as you can."

"Will do. Please, you can call me Gallagher," Grimsley said.

"And you can call me Sharla," Shauntal replied.

"Tell them Looker sent you." I grinned. Their eyes widened and they both looked at each other. I knew they would recognise that name. "I knew you'd recognise that name. Let me guess: the Galactic incident?"

"Indeed… Let's go Sharla. We have to tell Marshal and Caitlin." Gallagher wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "We'll hold a meeting for every gym leader and E4. Lenora, you can lead it, since you're good at organising."

"Okay. I'll do that." She smiled. The two Elite Four members walked off.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to make it to 15,000 words, but this chapter seemed to be going nowhere. I think I'll do Clay's POV next.**


	76. Duncan's struggle

Chapter 76

"It's my turn!" Yanick interrupted.

"Okay. You haven't had a chance. Go on." I nodded.

* * *

**Flashback, Yanick's POV**

Everything was noisy once we walked into the meeting of the gym leaders and overlapping chatter was annoying because I couldn't pinpoint one conversation. I first noticed that Cilan and Iris weren't there. A few Officer Jennies, Macy, René and Albin as well as Macy's sister, Amy were there. My partner even managed to make it.

"Roger…?"

"Yanick! You made it! I knew you'd make it, you are a gym leader after all."

"Great to finally meet you, Roger, Yanick has mentioned you many times." Émile grinned. The two shook hands. His brown eyes flicked towards me.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Roger flashed a smile.

"Shall we get started?" I asked.

"Sure. It wouldn't hurt. Everything looks a bit disorganised." Émile took his coat off and placed it on a coat hook. I decided I should take my hat off. I placed it on the hook as well. We were about to speak when Alder came with a Jenny attached to his arm.

"_And why were you late?_" I thought. "_Most unreliable person,_" I added.

"Sorry I'm late. Stupid fangirls and fanboys." He sighed. No one said anything.

"Oh? Are you starting?" I narrowed my eyes and nodded. He blushed slightly.

"May I have your attention please?" I said. Everyone stopped talking and turned to face us. "I'm sorry to regret you, but Cassidy couldn't come. She was needed and what if we were targeted?" Everyone nodded. Émile pulled out a picture of this man.

"We are looking for this man. His name is Avery but he may go by several aliases. Please be very cautious, because he is a very dangerous man. He wants me dead. He uses a Pokémon called Beheeyem. Though, I assume most of you know what they are," Émile explained. "I assume I can trust everyone here?" He narrowed his eyes. I was wondering if he meant Cress and Chili? They used to be a part of Team Plasma. There was some overlapping chatter. He was looking for microexpressions! Something I wasn't particularly good at.

"Are there any moles?" I asked, whispering.

"No. Everyone seems to check out," Émile replied, back into my ear. "Now, you can go about your official duties, but when you're out on the streets, I suggest a good disguise – one that can even fool Avery. He saw through mine. Do not report to anyone, such as the press. He may go into further hiding. I want this man dead, trust me. That is all for now, until I think of something else. You may leave." He bowed. I bowed as well.

* * *

"It's great to be back in our own cave." I sighed. "But seriously, we need to find something to eat. Maybe our Pokémon can help?" I stared into the crackling fire. I placed my hat well away from where the embers could catch it on fire.

"Not a bad idea." He nodded. "Oh wait, remember that Scolipede?"

"Oh yeah! Come on, let's go look for it," I urged. I stood up and walked outside the cave. The sun was blasting in my face. "It's so bright out."

"Oh, I know." He sniffed the air. "Hey, what's that smell?"

"Look there." I pointed to some Mandibuzz flying around a dead Alomomola. "It's a dead Alomomola. Wonder how it died?"

"I don't know. I bet René or a Nurse Joy could tell us. But whatever, it smells awful."

"We should hurry before those vultures clean it off." I ran off while Émile tailed me. We were too late though, all that was left was some bones and scales. "Shoot, we're too late. We could have maybe… eaten it." He gulped. "What's wrong?" I turned and faced him. "I was sort of joking, but we could use it as bait to lure in that Scolipede." I reached for my belt and threw several pokeballs. They were Excadrill, Golurk, Seismitoad, Krookodile, Gigalith and Carracosta. Émile nodded and let his Pokémon out too. A Cerberuss, an Empoleon and an Excadrill; he also decided to let Gallagher's Bisharp and Sharla's Chandelure too.

"All right. I need your help. There's a Scolipede that lives on this beach and it's poisoning the fish, at least that's what we think it's doing. How can we have a secret base if we can't eat anything if we keep getting sick?" Even the angry Mandibuzz landed near us and started listening. Though they can digest anything without getting sick, they seemed to look sick. I felt bad for them. "Duncan, I know you got sick from eating the fish, but I have an idea. Can you please swim as far away from here as possible?"

Duncan nodded and began waddling towards the water. He jumped in and paddled off. He sank below the surface. I noticed that Émile's Excadrill was off with mine. I knew they couldn't help it. I had always believed in "love at first sight"! "So sweet…" I whispered. I looked off in the distance. "Émile, we better hurry, look." I pointed to the darkening clouds in the distance.

"You're right. Duncan better hurry as well." His dark blue eyes narrowed. The waves started churning in the distance. They were dark and tumultuous. "Come on. Let's go in our cave for now. And yes, there is a lot of room for everyone. Come on," he urged. We all began to walk towards it, when a huge lightning bolt crashed in front of us. It scared me to death.

"Sapphira… Dig us a hole to our secret base," Émile commanded.

"You too," I commanded my Excadrill. Sapphira and my Excadrill nodded while they both began to dig a hole just large enough for all of us to fit in. It was sloped gently enough for us to walk in.

* * *

We all settled in. It took a while, but it was worth it. It was extra warm inside because of the body heat from some of the Pokémon. Waves, rain, thunder and lightning clashed outside. Sharla's Chandelure stayed away because it has been known to eat souls.

I soon noticed… the faint smell of ammonia. "Émile… I think I pissed myself when that lightning bolt struck in front of us…" I flushed brightly.

"I know… me too." He blushed as well. "But that's okay. Natural reaction… Happens to me a lot." He looked troubled. "Where is Duncan?" I shrugged. I feared for the worst.

"I-I don't know," I replied morosely. "Well, I'm going to bed. G'night, partner." I put my hat over my face and fell asleep….

It was light out. There were trees all around me. Four figures loomed ahead of me. I couldn't make them out until they trotted towards me. Where had I seen these Pokémon before? They looked so familiar!

The first one was mainly blue in colour. A white tuft grew from its neck. Its grizzled horns defined its age. One of them was broken off. Its large, black feet padded softly across the opening. It stared at me with large, yellow eyes. It lowered the fins on its shoulders and bowed. "Welcome," it spoke.

The second one was mainly beige in colour. Its horns were long but well used. It moved more slowly than the others did and its padding was louder as well. Orange fins sprouted from its front legs. It had strange ring-like cuffs on its legs. It stared at me with its orange eyes. It bowed before me. "Welcome, Yanick," it spoke in the same manner as the blue one.

The third one was mainly green in colour. Its horns were long but had dull points. A few scrapes gave the horns its character. It was the most graceful out of all of them. It padded the quietest as well. It looked as if it were wearing boots. Its belly was white as well as its face. Its face looked calm and solemn. It stared at me with red eyes. It bowed as well. "Welcome, young one," it stated.

The last one was mainly cream in colour. It was the smallest out of all of them. Its tail was blue and resembled a feather. Even on its head, the red thing resembled a feather cap. It trotted up to me with its small, blue hooves. It bowed. "We've been expecting you."

"You seem like you don't recognise us. I'm Leon, a Cobalion. You may have heard of me in many myths."

"I'm Terris, a Terrakion. I'm the one that helped save Pokémon from a burning fire."

"I'm Zion, a Virizion. You may have heard of me from myths as well."

"And I'm Kelsie, a Keldeo. I'm not as well known as the others; however, there are myths about me. My 'parents' taught me everything I needed to know and they taught me how to use Sacred Sword."

"Y-you guys are legendaries…" I stared in awe.

"Come," Leon said while looking at me. I then realised I was naked.

Blushing, I uttered, "But…"

"No buts. To quote 'I think the human body is beautiful, and I don't really have a huge problem in dealing with it […]'. Besides, we're the only ones here, I can assure you," Leon said while looking back at me. "It's time. Sit here," he commanded. I sat down on a stump. All four of the legendaries bowed.

"We think it's time…" Zion started.

"You learnt how to speak to Pokémon," Terris continued.

"Your Excadrill has been very lonely, he finally found a suitable mate, Sapphira, who was abused when she was just a pup. You will find out his name soon, I promise you that." Leon nodded.

"All of your Pokémon have names. You just need to ask them," Kelsie neighed.

"So… how can you enter my dreams?" I asked. They started to trot away.

"Simple, it's Arceus's doing." Leon turned around before trotting off…

"Goodbye," they all said in unison. They disappeared.

* * *

"Yanick, Yanick." I heard a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see darkness. I had forgotten that my hat was over my face. I took it off only to see searing brightness. "Finally, you're awake. I swear, it looked like you walking in your sleep."

"Ugh…" I shielded my eyes. "I had a dream, that's why. I was walking around in my dream, naked." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Is Duncan back yet?"

"Yes… but he's not looking so good." Émile turned away and looked outside the cave. I sat up and eventually stood up slowly, so I wouldn't faint. I then realised how thirsty I was. My throat felt like sandpaper. He turned around. "You okay?" he asked.

"Just thirsty."

"You can have some water that's in that bucket if you want. It's just rain water." He was right, it was. Not like it was poisonous. "But don't drink it all, I may want some." Grabbing the bucket, I sucked the water down. I began choking. Émile slapped my back. "Whoa, slow down."

Sputtering, I finally caught my breath. I had to look for my Excadrill. Émile exited the cave and I followed him. Duncan was lying down, half buried in the sand. There were scrapes all up and down his body. I then noticed that he was missing a part of his 'crown'! This alarmed me. I could hear groaning coming out from his beak and his breathing looked shallow. _Now's my chance, this will be the first time I'll talk to a Pokémon. _I sat beside him. He opened his eyes. They looked glazed over. Even the aqua-blue sheen seemed to be gone. He hadn't preened his feathers yet. His appearance was so startling that I nearly fell over.

"Duncan, what happened?" I asked.

"Not like you'd understand," he replied.

"But I do understand. I had a dream."

Shocked, he retorted, "What…?"

"I had a dream, thanks to the help of four, very special legendaries." I smiled. "Now I can speak to Pokémon. So tell me what happened."

"I was caught in a storm. I did my best to bring back fish, but it didn't work. They slid down my throat…"

"That's okay… you're injured. You should rest." I sighed when I heard my stomach rumble. "I can't take it anymore!" I screamed. "I'm going to go get some mussels while the tide's down. Would you like some too?"

"Never had them, but I bet they're delicious," Duncan replied, turning his head to look at the low tide.

"They're kind of plain, like mushrooms, but I doubt you've had those…" An idea came into my head. I turned around but Émile wasn't there. "Damn. Where'd he go?" Oh well, it didn't matter, since he was allergic to mussels.

I gathered some driftwood and set a match down into it. Slowly but surely, it began to grow bigger. I placed that bucket, which Émile found, in the middle. I threw the mussels in. It didn't take very long for them to open. I found a piece of driftwood that had a crotch in it, and I took one of them out. I slurped one down. It felt good.

I scooted over towards Duncan. I put one near his beak and swallowed it whole, even with the shell. "Thanks," he uttered.

"No problem."

"They're okay. I prefer fish. I don't have very many taste buds but I can already tell they're plain."

"They taste better when they're cooked with potatoes," I mused. I handed him another one and he ate it! Eventually we ate all of them. I was full. I collapsed and fell asleep, after I put my hat over my face.

* * *

I woke up refreshed. I took the hat off my face and stared up at the clouds. I swore I saw something flying up there. Probably just an Unfezant, I concluded to myself. No, this was purplish-blue and had orange wings. It looked like a Druddigon, but they have yellow bellies. Was this the Pokémon, Janet, Émile was looking for? The Pokémon circled a few times and landed far in the distance. Émile finally reappeared in the distance was well.

"Momma…" Duncan uttered, pulling himself free from the sand. Water surrounded him and he flew off with a mighty Aqua Jet. What I didn't get was why didn't he say 'Momma'? I ran as fast as I could towards the dragon and Émile. I was within earshot of them.

"Janet… I've been looking for you forever," Émile said with edginess in his voice. "Where have you been?"

Clasped between her claws was a rifle. It had a short barrel, but nonetheless, it looked like the one Avery used. "I retrieved this for you." She smirked. Her teeth looked bloodied.

"What…"

"I bit the bastard on the arm and he let go of it." She sounded proud. "This is for you. I think it might help you go even deeper undercover."

Émile looked mystified, he said nothing but nodded. He grabbed the rifle and stuck it in his coat pocket. I was curious as to what was in there. I generally wasn't a prier, but this was an exception! I had to get a hold of that duster again! Maybe next time it rained, I can trick him into thinking I'm going to the bathroom!

"_Yes. That is exactly what I'm going to do!_" I thought.

I was right. It did rain. It poured. Moreover, I drank a lot of water. This equalled a perfect plan. I smirked evilly, mentally of course, since Émile was so damn good at reading peoples' faces. "I have to pee." I blushed, hiding my secrecy.

"Here. Take my duster again." He handed it to me.

"Thanks." I grinned and put it on. I walked quickly but carefully out of the cave. I found a dry spot and sat down. I dug around in the pockets. Out popped something strange. It looked like a vial. It startled me. It read 'Pokémon DNA'. I searched some more and found some condoms, a flashlight, an inflatable raft, his badge (that read '59845'), a driver's licence, a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, that rifle from earlier, the list could go on…

"Why would he need condoms?" I muttered. "He's had a vasectomy… Unless these are old." I carefully put everything back in. I got up and walk back to the cave. He stared at me with narrowed eyes. I probably took too long. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

"What took so long?" he asked while I dumped the rainwater off my hat.

I had to think of something, and quick. "I had to defecate…" I muttered under my breath, not to give anything away. He narrowed his eyes again, as if he didn't believe me. Oh God, that was a ridiculous move! What happens when I actually do need to do so? Maybe pretend to masturbate? Hell, what if he found out I dug through my coat?

"Uh-huh, right."

"I was constipated." Once again, he stared at me funny. He opened his mouth, almost snarling. I draped the coat over a rock and sat down. "_He's going to see through me._" He walked over to the duster and grabbed the carton of cigarettes. He found a lighter and lit a cigarette. He sat near the entrance of the cave, staring out at the rain.

"Émile…" I looked at him. He turned and faced me. "How come you have condoms when you've had a vasectomy?"

He blushed, taken aback by what I had said. "It-it's personal…"

"Is it because… You're ashamed by this?" His blushing proved this further. "W-why would you be ashamed? I know lots of people that have had them…"

"Well, Cassidy certainly wasn't too happy when she found out," he retorted. "She wanted more children. I had to go to the bloody sperm bank just to get my own sperm back. My. Own. Sperm." His voice was very edgy, as if he were offended. "You know how embarrassing that was? Besides, I can't get a reversal for the risk that my body will reject it. Bugger."

"But… that still doesn't tell me why."

"I have to pretend, okay? Especially for a stranger, like, never mind… Oh the humility," he moaned, putting his head in his hands. I had never seen him so emotional. I opened my arms so he could come over and get a hug, but he didn't respond. He just stared into space. Confused, I scooted closer to him.

"Émile… even I got a vasectomy –"

"I don't give a shit." Anger flashed in his eyes. I tried to hug him but he wouldn't let me.

"Fine, you know what, I'll go look for my own cave. I don't like your attitude… Please come and look for me when you've calmed down," I grumbled. "Goodbye." I walked off, into the rain. I got soaked in less than a minute. I had found a small shelter. I huddled with my legs together, shivering. I decided to bury myself in the sand.

Surprisingly, it was warm. I found myself asleep before I even knew it…

* * *

**A/N: "I think the human body is beautiful, and I don't really have a huge problem in dealing with it, but it's the context, the environment and what I feel about it that that makes the difference for me." - Andie MacDowell**


	77. Back home

Chapter 77

Sun's rays blasted my face. I woke up warm and slightly wet. I had forgotten that I dug myself a bed from sand. I clawed my way out and brushed as much sand as possible. I had to take a bath soon, since the sand was irritating the untouchables. I shuddered. I took my hat off only to see sand coming out of it. "Ugh." I muttered. I walked over to the secret base, but every step irritated me. It couldn't even begin to describe what it felt like.

I eventually reached the cave and saw Émile asleep, but my presence seemed to have woken him up. "Oh it's you," he uttered, undignified.

"I'm going home, going to get a real shower to get all of this sand out and get a proper meal." I sighed.

"Okay, bye."

"I'll come back when you feel better."

"Okay… bye."

"G'bye." I tipped my hat. I let out Golurk. "Take me home, please," I simply said, nothing more.

* * *

"Macy?" I called while entering the house.

"Yanick, is that you?" she called from across the hall. She raced towards me, hugging me. I drew her in and hugged her tight as possible. It was uncomfortable, but worth it. I missed her so much! "What's wrong?" she asked after we stopped hugging.

"I have sand all up and down my untouchables." I blushed. "I need a shower."

"C-can I take one with you?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"Y-yes," I replied. Instant hard-on.

"Okay. Since your clothes have sand on them, go ahead and put them in the washing machine." Did that mean walk around the house naked?

"Wait… does that mean I have to walk around the house naked?" I flushed.

"You can borrow this." She took her nice, almost perfect (because of many years of research, it has collected a conglomerate of many different things), off-white lab coat off. I grinned, not knowing what to say. I walked across the hall and up to the washing machine. I took off my clothes, slowly, as to not get a lot of sand on the floor. I dumped them into the machine while slipping Macy's lab coat on.

We walked across the hall to our room, locking the door behind me.

"So… I thought you were with Émile," Macy said while taking her shirt off. I turned the water on.

"I pissed him off… And, I didn't want to piss him off any further. He scares me sometimes…"

"Hmm," she mumbled, taking the rest of her clothes off. We both got in. Ugh, how I hated this shower, it was so cramped. We could barely move around in it. However, it made the experience much more sexy.

* * *

"I feel much better, no more sand between my…" I stopped when I saw Émile sitting at our dinner room table, messing with my chess set. "É-Émile?" I uttered.

"It's your turn," he said, smirking. "And I can already say, 'checkmate'."

I growled slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to say I'm sorry… I'd didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry that I scared you off."

"It's all right. But how the hell did you get into my house?" I asked, sitting down. "I could have walked around naked, and thank God, He didn't let me." I sighed. I moved a pawn on the chessboard, but he overtook me with a rook.

"Checkmate," he said sarcastically. "And your door was unlocked."

Macy sat down next to me, eyeing the chessboard carefully. She was better at this than I was. I used a rook to overtake his rook. This incessant duel lasted for more than an hour; eventually I beat him because he had run out of pieces. Thank God, Macy was next to me, showing me what to do. He didn't seem to mind that I was 'cheating'. Émile seemed to be waiting for something, but I couldn't tell what. Macy left to go put some clothes into the drier.

"I heard you two making love…" He smirked.

I blushed deeply. "Ohhh… I don't think you were supposed to hear that." I narrowed my eyes. I was very tempted to lunge at him, but I didn't think that was necessary. He'd just inject me with lorazepam and cause me to fall asleep. I wasn't in the mood to fall asleep, not at this moment.

I stared at him deeply. His dark blue eyes pierced through mine. He was nerve-wracking.

* * *

**A/N: So a short chapter to balance out the long one.**

**Remember when Émile donated his sperm? Well, I know exactly what that child's going to look like after she's born. Look up "Pokémon trainer creator v.2" by Hapuriainen. I created her using that.  
**

**I may post her picture, but I dunno. **


	78. A new face

**A/N: How many chapters can I write before CJ reads?**

* * *

Chapter 78

**Stanford's POV,**

**The Pokémon world**

I sat in the café, alone, but something caught my eye – it was Kelby. "Hey, Kelby!" I called. He had a cane in his right hand. His cane led him towards me. He turned around, blinking, and he sat down next to me.

"Hello," he said, shyly. "Stanford, right?"

"Hello, and yes, it's Stanford. Your parents are good friends of mine. They never told me they had a son."

"I was adopted, because my parents died, they felt bad for me and they took me in… I was too young to remember my parents." His voice was warm, but still a little bit sad. "I was five when my parents died. Of course, I didn't really know what they looked like, because I'm blind." His eyes almost looked as if they were looking at me. This gave me an idea.

"Kelby, I have an idea."

"What's that?" He cocked his head.

"My wife developed this interesting drug that turns humans into Pokémon," I whispered. His eyes widened and flashed fear. "Don't be scared… she's just trying out Zubat." He narrowed his eyes, listening. I explained everything about it, even down to the narrowest detail – the side effects.

"This sounds amazing." He flashed a smile, his eyes growing warm.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Somewhere in Unova**

**Third person's POV**

"Italus, Horn Leech!" a girl, named Émilie commanded her starter Pokémon. She shared many of her father's (who donated his sperm many years ago) features. She shared his brown hair and steel-grey eyes. Her smile was warm and sweet. "You did a good job." She got a pokeball from her belt and tossed it at the offending Pokémon, a Patrat. It wobbled a few times and dinged. She picked up. She let the Patrat out and sprayed a potion on it.

"I think I'll call you Peach." She smiled. The small Patrat twittered happily.

* * *

**Yanick's POV**

Émile and I were walking along the route that leads to Nimbasa City when we came across a girl training her Sawsbuck. Émile stopped dead in his tracks. I had to turn around and walk back towards him. I waved my hand in front of his face but he didn't respond. I decided to look at the girl too.

"Hell no!" I muttered under my breath. "That girl looks exactly like you!"

"Shh!" Émile snapped. "We don't want to surprise her."

"Hello," the girl approached us. She had a Sawsbuck and a Dewott by her side and a Patrat perched on her shoulder. "I'm Émilie." She smiled. She specifically noticed me. "You're Clay, aren't you? I'm ready to battle you!"

"Indeed, I'm Clay and this is…" I wasn't sure what to call Émile, since her name sounded very close to hers.

"Émile, charmed." He smiled. "We're technically undercover, though, so for now, call me Bardawulf."

"Émilie, I don't have any badges with me." I sighed. She looked up at me pleadingly. "All right, young'un, we can go to my gym. Shall we go, Émile?"

"Sure, I've never seen you battle before." Émile nodded. Émile reached for his belt and let his Salamence, Janet out. We all hopped on and we flew to Driftveil City.

* * *

My stomach rumbled. "Oh…" I uttered. "Want something to eat, Émilie?" I asked.

"Okay," she replied happily.

"It's on me." I grinned, tipping my hat. We stepped inside a Subway. We ordered and sat down.

"So… What do you want to do when you grow up?" I asked politely.

"I'd like to be an artist, you know? Burgh really inspired me! His paintings are beautiful…" she mused. She grabbed her light blue backpack and unzipped it, grabbing a notebook. She flipped through it and showed us something she had drawn. "See this?" She pointed. "There's a legend about all four of the Sawsbucks from each season appearing on a strange mountain. I've been observing my Sawsbuck for a while now, every season, and I'd add him in."

The painting was a masterpiece. The greens were bright as the sun shining through a leaf, the whites were as bright as snow, the pinks were as pink as a blushing face, the orangey-reds looked as if they'd pop off the page, even the browns looked like real mud.

"They look beautiful…" Émile blinked, staring at them. "They look so similar, but different."

"Indeed." I nodded.

"T-thank you." She smiled. "I'd love to find this place and paint them when I find it, if they stay long enough."

"Good luck," Émile and I said, echoing each other.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"No problem." I tipped my hat.

"You're welcome," Émile replied.

"Run along now, we'll catch up to you," I said after she finished her sandwich.

"Okay!" she replied eagerly, scooting her chair in and leaving the restaurant, skipping happily.

"So… how come this kid looks like you?" I asked.

"Yanick…" He blushed slightly. "I donated sperm over thirteen years ago and they're still using it to this day. They said they've never seen such vigorous sperm. They told me to get several samples… And I come from a long line of French kings. I'm honoured, really. They say there's a good chance it can go out to at least thirty families." He looked happy, as if he were proud. "I'm related to some the Dukes of Wellington and King Louis XVI. What about you?"

"Impressive… As for me, I dunno. I think I'm related to some of the original colonists that first settled here." I shrugged. "Anyone in this room could be descendents of these first settlers."

"That's interesting. Shall we go now?" He smiled brightly. He stood up and pushed his chair in. I mimicked him; I didn't want anyone tripping over a chair.

"Yes," I replied. "Let's go."


	79. Émilie VS Yanick!

Chapter 79

"So, how many families have they donated sperm to?" I asked discreetly.

"About ten, last time I checked. I got a call not too long ago, embarrassed the crap out of me." He sighed.

"Well, we're here." I noticed Émilie was sitting outside the gym. It was locked, so she found the time to train! In addition, she had a full team!

"Horn Leech!" she commanded her Sawsbuck. "Now Odette, use Air Slash!" The Sawsbuck charged at the Swanna, the Swanna reflecting the deer's attacks, but carefully, as to not hurt the deer. "Good job!" she said happily. "All right, Buttercup, use U-turn!" she commanded her Vullaby. Despite being a bit chunky, the baby vulture moved quite fast, hitting the Sawsbuck with her wings.

"Émilie," I said while approaching her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" she replied excitedly. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door, allowing her to go in first, just to be a gentleman. Émile sat down in one of the stands while I walked to the opposite side of the field.

"I'll try and go easy on you."

"Then I won't go easy on you." She smirked. Her Sawsbuck walked towards the middle while her Rufflet screeched a battle cry.

"Hey, good idea." Émile nodded and let his Pokémon out. "Let's watch them, we maybe we might learn something from them."

"Go, Excadrill," I said while tossing the pokeball to the ground. The Pokémon materialised into his battle stance.

"…I have a name, you know." Excadrill narrowed his eyes. "But whatever, just tell me to do something."

"Go, Italus," Émilie commanded. "Use Double Kick!"

"Excadrill, use Drill Run!" I commanded. He turned into a drill but the deer easily avoided the attack. The deer turned around and kicked Excadrill twice.

"Now, use Sunny Day!" she commanded. A bright light formed above the battlefield.

_Uh-oh_. This wasn't good. "Use Metal Claw!" I commanded. His claws started to glow, turning into metal. He rushed at the Sawsbuck. A beam formed in its mouth; it looked like Solarbeam! "Quick, use Fissure!" Excadrill stomped on the ground but the Sawsbuck jumped up, aiming its Solarbeam right at Excadrill's head.

He fainted, just like that! "Uhh… Good job." I sighed, grabbing his pokeball. He was sucked in. "All right, go Seismitoad."

"Return, Italus." The Sawsbuck walked back towards his trainer. "All right, let's go Buttercup."

I wanted to snigger but I couldn't – that would have been rude. "Go first."

"Dark Pulse," she said. The baby vulture opened its mouth and aimed at Seismitoad.

"Go, use Surf!" Seismitoad spat out water all over the field, causing it to flood, he then rode on a wave. However, the Vullaby was smart – she flew up and jumped on top of Seismitoad's head, aiming her Dark Pulse right on his head. He recovered quickly and jabbed the vulture with purple fists – Poison Jab! The vulture flew across the field, landing face first into a support beam. She landed on the support beam.

"Now, do it!" Émilie smirked.

The vulture winked, forming spinning hearts. I recognised this as Attract! "Quickly, use Dig!" He immediately obeyed, digging quickly before the hearts sank in through his skin. Émilie smirked again.

"Rock Tomb," she commanded. The vulture threw huge rocks near where Seismitoad had dug. He was stuck! "Now, Brave Bird!" She jumped up while flames covered her. She flew into the rocks, causing them to break and smashing into Seismitoad. She landed with a flip.

Seismitoad had fainted. "Okay, Émilie. I think you deserve this." I walked up to her, handing her a badge. "You don't need to battle me anymore to prove yourself. That was excellent. I haven't been beaten quite like that in a while."

"T-thank you, Mr. Clay, sir," she replied. She got a badge case out of her jacket and placed my badge carefully in its slot. "All right, Quake Badge!" she whispered happily. I noticed she had six badges.

"Please, please. No need to be formal, just call me Clay."

"Okay!" she said happily. "Bye Clay, bye Émile." She was about to turn around when I stopped her.

"Wait. Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"Um… no, I don't."

"Why not stay with us for the night?" I asked.

"You really mean it?" She blinked.

"Yes, I really do mean it," I replied, nodding.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"So… I noticed you looked quite similar to my friend here," Yanick questioned Émilie.

"Looker is my hero. He saved Unova from the Seven Sages and Ghetsis!"

I felt a blush creep up my face. So I'm this girl's hero? I guess that's why she's wearing brown. Should I tell her? I wondered. "Indeed. He's amazing." I didn't want to give away my presence. I turned around and popped my contacts out, showing my true eye colour. Hers were steely grey, just like mine. I couldn't take the colour away from my hair. Hers was the same exact colour as well. Okay, I guess I will tell her.

"Émilie…" I started.

"Yes?" She turned around and faced me. She gasped when she saw my eye colour. "A-are you Looker? Émile is Looker?"

"Yes. I'm Looker, of course, I'm undercover right now."

"But you look so much like me!" she retorted. "H-how? Wa-was I adopted?"

"No. I don't think you're old enough to understand."

She growled. "I won't talk until you tell me."

"Um… Umm… well you know about sex, right?" I muttered. She nodded, narrowing her eyes.

"Émile!" Yanick slapped me. "You're not going to tell her, are you? It's highly inappropriate for a girl her age."

"Ow." I rubbed my shoulder.

"So what, I've seen Patrats mate all the time!" she snapped. "Tell me now or I'll leave."

"Émilie, I donated sperm over thirteen years ago. So yes, you're my daughter, albeit only my sperm and nothing more. You know what sperm is, right?"

"Duh," she groaned. "And fine. I think I understand now. You donated sperm because my dad has a reproductive disorder. I know because I've been to the doctor with him all the time. I can tell when people lie as well."

"Y-you mean you can read microexpressions as well?" I blinked.

"Yes." She nodded. "I can tell you're telling the truth about donating sperm."

"Heh, Émile, she gets her smarts from you," Yanick complimented. I laughed nervously.

"I-I guess she did." I nodded. "You know, I never would have figured I had a daughter."

"I never figured I was related to my hero. I can walk the streets safely without Plasma demonstrating some random crap about releasing Pokémon. It was awful! I couldn't live without Italus." The deer poked his head up. Yanick was happily to let all of our Pokémon stay in his house.

Her stomach rumbled. "Ohh…" she muttered.

"What would you like to eat?" Yanick asked.

"Anything," she replied. "Anything sounds good."

"Well, good. I'll put some soup on the stove." Yanick got up and walked over to the stove. I stopped paying attention to what he was doing and looked at my daughter.

"So… What do you want to do when you grow up?" I asked politely as possible.

"I hadn't thought of it."

I chuckled slightly. "Hmm. You're certainly bright. Come back in about five years and you can INTERPOL officer."

"It's fun!" Yanick replied with singsong.

"I thought about it but I'm not sure."

"That's all right, hon." I nodded reassuringly.

* * *

"Well, goodnight Émilie," I said calmly.

"Goodnight Émile, goodnight Clay."

"'Night, hon," Yanick replied.


	80. Artifact

Chapter 80

I walked to the kitchen to see Yanick was reading a newspaper. He set it down when he saw me. "Good morning! Wow! You're up early."

"What time is it?"

"It's 6:50."

I stifled a yawn. "Oh, I see."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Mmm… I guess so." I shrugged. "So, what are we going to do today? It seems like we aren't doing our job properly."

"I know," he agreed, nodding. I turned around when heard footsteps and saw a familiar face. "'Morning, Émilie."

"Good morning," I said, smiling.

"Hello. I must go now, if that's all right."

"Don't you want breakfast?" I asked.

"I need a head start so I can find that area where all four Sawsbuck gather." She seemed adamant. "Clay, sir, I thank you for letting me stay at your house. I'm sorry I couldn't meet your wife."

"You're welcome. Come and stay whenever you want," Yanick replied politely.

"Wait… what if we went with you?" I suggested.

"All right, if you insist."

"I think he's trying to protect you because there's a man that wants to kill Émile."

"Yanick's right. I am a bit concerned about you. How about a couple of police officers protecting you?" I grinned.

"That's fine with me." She nodded.

"Could we stop at a pharmacy first?" I asked.

"Er… why?" Yanick probed.

"Diamox," I groaned.

* * *

"It's beautiful out," I remarked as we started hiking.

"Indeed," Émilie remarked quietly. Yanick nodded, agreeing.

I decided to take some Diamox, just in case. I knew it caused me to piss like a racehorse, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be sick… That would be very embarrassing. I noticed the two stared at me when I swallowed it without any water. "What? I'm so used to taking pills it's not even funny."

She shrugged. "It just looks odd."

"Well, I won't do it again, then."

"No, no. Don't be like that…," she argued.

Yanick sighed and ignored us. "We've been walking twenty minutes and we're already arguing," he muttered under his breath. I could hear him quite clearly. Émilie stepped ahead of us and let her Sawsbuck out. She hopped onto his back. Luckily he wasn't walking too fast.

I noticed the smell of the ocean was starting to disappear. I smelled the trees. The one smell that caught my attention was fir. All of the deciduous trees, of course, lost their leaves. I could smell the tangy, rotting aroma of the fallen leaves. Oh, how I loved the fall. It was my favourite season. I could hear the wind blowing through the empty branches and eventually blowing through my hair.

I relaxed a little. "_What are the chances of Avery finding us out here?_" I thought. I walked closer to Yanick. "Hey, how you holding up?" I asked while noting the trail was starting to get a slight incline.

"It's only been thirty minutes, but anyway, I'm doing fine." I saw sweat was forming near the brim of his hat, where it touched his head. He took it off and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Whoa, I'm already sweating."

"Haha, me too." I noticed. "It's so warm for the middle of October…"

"You two going to quicken the pace?" Émilie asked.

"Sure, why not?" I grinned. I walked quicker and caught up with her. Yanick was able to keep up.

"Don't over exert yourself," he warned.

"I'm used to this." I smirked. "I'll race you to that tree up there." I pointed.

"You're on!" He began to run. I was able to pass him, since I was, still part Pokémon (I think?). I stopped with a skid, sliding on the dirt and landing on my back. I quickly recovered and stood up, waiting until –

Pe-show! A bullet went straight through Yanick's hat; this caused him to trip in surprise. "I'll be a monkey's uncle." He took his hat off, looking at the hole and sticking his finger in it, his finger fit perfectly into it. Émilie's Sawsbuck stopped dead in its tracks.

I reached into my pocket and found that rifle, an AR15 to be exact. "Come out with your hands up," I demanded.

A man dropped his gun and slowly walked out. "P-please don't shoot me… I-I was forced to come here against my will, he was going to kill my family if I didn't comply…"

"Avery?" I questioned, slowly putting my arms down.

"Y-yess…." The man whimpered.

"I'm not sure if I trust you, so I'm going to have to arrest you for now." I took the handcuffs off from my belt, slowly approaching the man. He was whimpering and shuddering. He complied, turning around and letting me cuff him. "I'm going to take him to the nearest police station, you two can continue on. I'll find you."

"R-right." Yanick nodded.

* * *

**Yanick's POV**

I watched Émile walk off with the unknown man. I slowly approached the area where he had his gun. I gasped. "I'll be damned." I stared at the gun. "This is a flintlock pistol! This belongs in a museum…"

"Does that mean it's really old?" Émilie uttered.

"It's from the 1700s."

Émilie gasped. "T-that makes it over 300 years old!"

"Exactly! Why in the right mind did this guy have a 18th century pistol that possibly Blackbeard may have used?"

"You're kidding right? The Edward Teach?" Her eyes widened.

"No, I'm not joking." I dug around in my pockets and took some rubber gloves out, slipping them on. "We got to get this to Lenora." I carefully picked it up.

"I know a shortcut, come on," she urged.

"No, even better, I have a nice car we can use."

"Well, that's better than walking."

* * *

"Émile… I have some news. We're in Nacrene City. Apparently, the gun that the man used… is… Let me put it this way: it's a flintlock rifle from circa 1700."

"W-what?" Émile replied, exasperated. "You're joking me, right?"

"Nope. Lenora says it's as real as the sky. She's putting it on display right now. Apparently, it was stolen over thirty years ago. And I found it, so I'm getting quite the bucket load of money."

"Congrats!"

"Thank you." I grinned. "I have to go now."

"No problem. All right, bye."

"Bye." I hung up. I walked over to Lenora. "Lenora… Thank you."

"You're welcome, Yanick. You're our saviour. We've been looking this gun for over thirty years." She nodded and bowed slightly. She reached up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed.

"Champagne anyone?" Hawes walked up to us.

"Now, watch where you aim that cork," Lenora muttered. Hawes opened the bottle, sending the cork flying towards my face, knocking me out.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry, meant to post this chapter on Christmas, but I forgot.**

**I wonder when CJ will read?**


	81. Tased

Chapter 81

"Uhh…" I groaned, rubbing my head. "What the hell happened…?"

"You were hit by a cork," Émilie deadpanned. I could tell she already had some champagne, her breath smelled slightly like alcohol.

"They let you have champagne?" I furrowed my brow.

"Not much. Besides, I'm nearly fourteen. Émile's here, by the way."

"Oh, right." I sat up. I noticed I was moved to a room with a bed. "Have you been watching me sleep?"

"No. I was just making sure you were okay. It looked like that hurt."

"It did." I rubbed my head again. I stood up. "Ugh… I want some champagne, is there any left?"

"I think so."

"Okay." I walked off. She followed me into the other room. Émile, Hawes and Lenora were chatting with each other. By the manner that Émile was talking, I could tell he had a little too much to drink.

"H-hey Yanick," he slurred. "Heard you got hit with a cork." He sniggered. "Oh, oh, that must have been hilarious."

"We tried to stop him, but he wouldn't." Lenora sighed.

"He's kind of funny when he's buzzed," Hawes commented. Lenora shoved her elbow into Hawes's side while groaned. "Hey," he moaned.

"It wasn't really that funny, it hurt…" I sighed. Jake would kill him if he saw him this way. Apparently, he had already gotten caught smoking marijuana. But I don't blame him, really, that stuff is addicting…

"He's slurped down more than half the bottle." Lenora slapped her forehead.

I smirked. "Émile, I challenge you to a drinking contest."

"There's a bar down the street," Lenora snorted. "Go there instead."

"Y-you're on, Yanick." Émile narrowed his eyes.

* * *

I was on my 20th shot while Émile was on his 21st. I had no idea who was going to win. We both took a drink, Émile collapsing. I won. "Y-you owe me… 2-2-20 dollars, bastard." I fell over, forwards, landing on my face.

* * *

I woke up from a long nap. I was lying down a bed again, but this time in a hotel. How did I end up here? "W-what… where-e am I?" My head was about to burst.

"Congrats, Clay, you won apparently," Émilie muttered. "I had to drag your arses down here, to this hotel. Good Lord, how can you have twenty-one shots and not be sick?"

"I do feel a bit sick…" I moaned, rubbing my head. "But to answer your question, I've been drinking for a long time."

"So you're an alcoholic?" she probed, narrowing her eyes.

"Erm… I didn't say I was."

"But _are_ you?" she retorted.

"Nope. This is probably the first drink I've had in several months."

"Ughh…" Émile groaned. "Ow-w-w… What the hell happened?"

"I beat you in a drinking contest," I lamented. "You owe me twenty dollars." I smirked. "I can't believe we did something so naïve, though…"

Émile tittered. "Well, it was fun when it lasted. How about some ice packs?" He got up slowly and walked over to the mini fridge. Oh dear God, please don't have any alcohol in there. "Oh, here we go." He picked a huge bag of ice, setting it down on the bed.

"I think I'll go to my room now, knowing you guys are all right," Émilie spoke up.

"All right, hon. Bye." I tipped my hat.

"Bye," Émile replied.

* * *

**The real world**

**Third person POV**

"Oof… Ugh. What am I doing here?" the girl, Émilie questioned. "I don't recognise this area…"

She was lost in a huge forest in Scotland, Galloway Forest Park to be exact. Strange, neighing creatures surrounded her. They were horses. A curious colt approached her, but when Émilie moved, she frightened him. She noticed they didn't use any attacks on her.

"T-that's weird…" she uttered. "What are these strange creatures?" She stood up and looked around. But, there was nothing but trees in her way. She saw a glen, but trees surrounded even _that_.

A few leaves clung precariously on their parents. She had an idea – She could let her Sawsbuck out to see what the season was. "Go, Italus." The deer materialised, in an elegant manner. He was donned with white boots around his feet and a fluffy white collar. Even the antlers were white while the tines were tipped in yellow.

It was winter in the real world. "So it's winter here… but it was fall just a moment ago…" She noticed her breath billowing up. "Come on. Let's explore, Italus." She put her heavy coat on and began to walk.

* * *

**Yanick's POV,**

**The real world**

We had finally stepped out, into the outside world. We were surrounded by nothing but trees. "W-what…. Where are we?" I stuttered.

"We have you surrounded," some voices said, all of them in the same tone. The men were holding either a gun or a Taser. A man fired his Taser at me, knocking me flat on the ground. What the hell did I do deserve this? I twitched uncontrollably and… soiling myself.

"Italus, go! Save my friends!" The voice wasn't clear, but was that… Émilie? "Knock them out using Double Kick!" I heard the crushing of bones. I regained consciousness and sat up. I blushed because I soiled myself. Everyone else regained consciousness as Italus knocked the men out.

"Émilie…" I grinned. "You saved us."

"Anything for you or my dad." She winked.

"Wait, don't come any closer. Tasers cause people to soil themselves…" I blushed brightly.

"Oh…" She blinked.

"Oh God, my head," Jasper muttered under his breath.

I didn't realise how cold it was. The cold urine against my skin was icky. "Ughh… this is very embarrassing." I sighed.

"Oh my God, I haven't done this since I was a baby," Jasper complained.

I noticed the men were starting to wake up. "Who cares about that, let's get the 'ell out of here." Mac had a portable GPS with him.

"Come on, let's go this way. There's a town that way." Mac pointed. We all began to run away, as fast as possible. "It's about three miles from here."

"You guys smell awful," Émilie moaned as she approached us, perched on the back of Italus.

"I got the name of it. It's called Bellsbank House." Mac was panting and choking every word. "C-can we slow down?"

I skidded to a halt while the others catch up. Sherwood wasn't as young as he used to be. I looked behind me to see that no one was following us. Sherwood and René caught up. I sighed. "How the hell are we going to get passed the noses of people once we walk into a hotel? Besides, how are we supposed to get new clothes?" I shrugged. "It's the middle of winter and it would be freezing if we were to bathe."

"I can help," said a new voice. I turned around to see a beautiful woman. "I saw what happened and I just thought I'd help. The United Kingdom doesn't really like the 'immigrants'… If you know what I mean."

"Well, we're not from around here, if that's what you're saying." I nodded. Small, fluffy things began to fall. I recognised it as snow.

"I'm sorry they tased you. Come," she urged. We had no choice but to trust her, for now. We followed her for a while until we reached a large house. It was built amongst the trees. Smoke billowed out from a single chimney. It resembled a log cabin.

"I apologise. My name is Pepper, but a lot of people just call me Pep," she introduced herself. "What are your names?"

"Sherwood."

"Yanick."

"Émile."

"Émilie."

"Jasper."

"René."

"Mac."

"Stella."

"That's a handsome Sawsbuck you have there."

"T-thank you, Pep," Émilie replied. "His name is Italus."

"Not a problem. Please, come in. I can't smell anything because I used to work with chemicals that blew my smell sensors right out the door." She opened the door and led us in.

The house was huge. It must have been at least three storeys tall. It was instantly relief because of the warmth the huge fireplace was radiating. I noticed there were any embers jumping out, which meant it was a gas fire.

"There's plenty of rooms for everyone," she stated. "I have a lot of robes because I sell them. They are made from the wool of the sheep that live around here. Oh, there's a sauna downstairs…"

* * *

"Mmm…" I sighed. "This feels good."

"At least my junk isn't hanging out," Émile muttered.

Sherwood sniggered slightly. Mac just groaned. I couldn't help but snigger as well.

I wondered how long we'd be here…

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea how long they'll be here. **


	82. Birds

Chapter 82

**Émilie's POV**

A sudden knock on the door surprised me. "C-can I come in?" I recognised the voice to be Jasper.

"Yeah, I'm just watching the birds. Go ahead."

He opened the door and walked over and sat next to me. He looked adorable in his little robe. "These birds are strange… they're so small."

I chuckled. "Yeah, they are. Hey, want to go downstairs and ask? It looked to me like Pep lives around here."

"But how did she know that that was a Sawsbuck?" he pondered.

"I haven't the foggiest… It is strange, yes." I stood up and walked out the door, Jasper in tow. Pep was downstairs, of course. It looked and smelled as if she was drinking coffee. It smelled good. It made me want some!

"Hey guys." She smiled.

"Hi, Pep," I greeted.

"Hello." Jasper grinned.

"Want some coffee?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Sorry, but no."

"All right, one cup of coffee for Émilie." She quickly spun around, grabbing a box of coffee grounds. She poured it into the coffee maker. "That'll take about ten minutes," she stated aloud.

"Pep… How did you know I had a Sawsbuck?" I asked.

Pep stopped what she was doing. "Émilie… I'm from the Pokémon world, that's why. I migrated here about fifteen years ago and I've lived here ever since. I was originally from Castelia City. I just happened to find a portal on accident. I stepped through it and I ended up in the United States, which is across the pond. You can compare it going from Johto to Unova. That's how far it is."

"They're over 4000 miles across," Jasper stated, blinking. "So, the United States is really far away?"

"Yes," she replied. "We're in the United Kingdom."

"Hmm… So, what are the small birds that hang around your birdfeeders?" I asked.

"Well, I'll show you. Come here," she urged, walking up to a window. "See this bird?" She pointed to a small bird. It was mainly green in colour, with a huge black stripe on its breast as well as a yellow underside. The bird poked its head around. It had white patches on its head. "That's a great tit. It's one of the most common birds found around here. Males have a wider breast stripe. And this bird?" She pointed to another small bird. It had a similar colouration as the great tit, but smaller. It was mainly blue in colour. "That's a blue tit, another common bird." Another bird landed on the feeder. It was mainly blue-grey with a reddish breast and a black line through its eye. "That's a Eurasian nuthatch or just nuthatch, as we like to call them." The smallest bird I had seen so far appeared. It was mostly green in colour with a tan underside. The most remarkable thing about it was – the beautiful golden crest with a bit of orange mixed in with it! "That's a firecrest. You might also see a goldcrest too. See the white stripes on its eyes?" Indeed, this bird did have white stripes on its eyes. "The goldcrest doesn't, it has white ring around its eyes. I haven't seen a great spotted woodpecker today, though. They're like a nuthatch, but larger plus they're black-and-white."

"They're amazing!" Jasper cooed.

"I enjoyed listening to your lecture." I bowed. "When you see anymore birds, please tell us! We're fascinated by this world's birds! They're so much smaller than… Oh, that's right, you're from Unova." I grinned sheepishly.

"That's all right. I've lived here for so long, I have no idea what Unova is like anymore… So yeah, you can say whatever you want."

"Okay! Your world's birds are smaller than ours."

"She's right," Jasper agreed. "They are smaller."

"Hey, what's that bird?" I pointed to a large, black-and-white long-tailed bird.

"That's a Eurasian magpie or just magpie."

"Those are cool! They remind me of Murkrow, in a way. They're both black." Jasper watched the bird curiously. "Whoa!"

Suddenly, a medium-sized grey bird with a chestnut back streaked through the yard, grabbing a blue tit. It flew off with the tit, easily carrying it.

"That's a red-backed shrike!" she exclaimed. "This is the first time I've seen one in my garden!" We all watched the bird fly off, back into the woods. "Amazing."

"Whoa… That was crazy!" I blinked.

"I know." Jasper yawned. "I'm sleepy. I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Not a bad idea. I think I'll take one after I finished my coffee."

* * *

I yawned and got into the bed, pulling the covers over me. I fell asleep instantly.


	83. Revelations

Chapter 83

**Clay's POV**

"Ahhh… It feels so good to be in this again." I looked at myself in a mirror. I stared at the bullet hole in my hat. "How the in world am I supposed to fix this? This hat is over sixty years old…" I sighed. "Grandpappy wouldn't be happy if he were still around today. He'd be upset." I pushed the thoughts out of my head and decided to go downstairs.

Émilie and Jasper were looking out a window, staring at the birds flitting back and forth. In fact, both of them were drawing the birds. Émile was talking to Pep while Stella and Mac were talking to each other. René and Sherwood weren't in the room.

Émile perked up when he saw me. "Hey Clay, glad you could join us."

"Mmm, thank you, Émile." I nodded. I sat down next to him.

"Pep… Do you know where they may be keeping our Pokémon?" Émile asked.

Pep's eyes widened. "Y-yes… I do. But it is very dangerous. They took Dewott a few days ago, but I didn't have anyone to help me…"

Émile reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial, the same one I noticed in his pocket. Now I'll get to know what it's for! "We'll need this… There's enough for everyone."

"W-what does it do?" Pep asked. Everyone perked up, looking at Émile. As if by coincidence, René and Sherwood entered the room. Everyone was looking at him with impatient eyes.

"This." He held up the vial. "This contains Pokémon DNA… It basically turns you into Pokémon." Gasps could be heard throughout our group. "How? I have no idea how. All I know is… You throw up afterwards. I know, because I've experienced it before. It's embarrassing, really."

"I don't care," I retorted. "I'll try it. What kinds of Pokémon do you have?"

"My daughter-in-law recently gave me some new ones, using our Pokémon's DNA… Let's see… We have Staraptor, Empoleon, Floatzel, Typhlosion, Excadrill, Zoroark, Liepard, Braviary, Mienshao and Sawsbuck… And I guess that's it."

"So, who goes first, then?" I asked.

"I have an idea. Whoever picks the highest card gets to go first. It doesn't have any jokers in it." Émile placed a deck of cards in the middle of the table. We each drew a card. I was hoping to get a king, so I could pick first. I sighed. I drew a ten. "Okay. Show your cards. If you tied with someone else, then you two draw again."

"I got an ace," Émilie shared. "I assume this is the highest?" she asked. Émile nodded.

"Émilie gets to pick first."

"I'll pick Sawsbuck," she stated proudly.

"Just inject it into one of your veins. It can be anywhere," Émile instructed. "I can do it for you, if you're scared."

"Y-yes…" She gulped. Émile stood up, walking over to her.

"Close your eyes…" he said softly. Émilie winced, shutting her eyes. He carefully jabbed the syringe in arm, inoculating her. She immediately collapsed on the floor. Émile stopped them from trying to help her. "Wait." Everyone stood still.

Slowly but surely, her arms were replaced by hooves while her body was being replaced by a typical Sawsbuck body. She sprouted small antlers from her head. "Ugh…" she grunted, slowly standing up. "I don't feel very good." She wasn't used to standing on thin, four legs. She toppled over a few times. "This feels amazing." She wagged her stubby tail. "I feel so… I don't know, beautiful?"

"I got a king," Jasper remarked. "I swear I didn't cheat. I'll choose Braviary."

"And I have a queen," René said. "I'll go with Zoroark."

"I have the jack," Mac stated. "I'll have Typhlosion."

"I have a ten," I said. "I'll take Excadrill."

"I have a nine. I'll go with Liepard." Pep nodded. "Liepard is one of my favourites, certainly."

"I have a six." Stella looked up at Émile. "I'll go with Empoleon."

"I have a two." Sherwood shrugged. "I'll go with Staraptor."

"I'll take last and only pick left, Mienshao." Émile grinned. I could tell he was excited. "Now we sleep… It's good for you when your first do this." Émile yawned after he had injected himself, falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up to dappled sunlight in my face. "Ughh…" I groaned, sitting up. I noticed my hands were in the shape of claws. In front of me was a long, pink nose. Red, diamond-shaped patterns appeared on my chest. "I'm an Excadrill!" I chuckled heartily. Émile twitched his ears, yawning widely.

"Hello. Good morning, Clay." Émile looked at himself. "Whoa, this is so cool! I bet I can fit into the smallest spaces with this long, lean body!" He looked at me. "You look cool too, except your penis is showing," he said sarcastically.

"Well… So is yours!" I retorted, blushing.

Émile blushed. "So, you're right…"

"Do you have anything better to do than to just randomly stare at people's crotches?" I muttered.

"I heard that, you cheeky bastard." Émile stared at me, looking right into my eyes. He slipped past me.

* * *

Everyone eventually woke up and we made ourselves outside. "Okay, the first thing about being Pokémon is, you have to concentrate. Like let's say, I wanted to use Focus Blast." Émile held his paws together. He must have been concentrating hard, because a huge blue-green ball formed in his palms. He aimed it at a dead stump, exploding the stump. "Who wants to challenge me?"

"I will." Jasper waddled up. I could hear the muscles inside his legs and feet bunching or rubbing together. What amazing power behind those muscles! The talons clinked against a frozen stone.

"Concentrate, Jasper," Émile warned. Jasper narrowed his eyes and formed a disc of air in front of him. I believe it was Air Slash. His wings glowed bright blue and fired the discs at Émile. Émile counterattacked by forming a blue ball in between his palms. I believe it was Aura Sphere. The two dodged the attacks. "Amazing!" His eyes widened. "Good job, Jasper."

* * *

We each practiced our attacks accordingly. I was able to perfect Horn Drill, which was an attack my Excadrill knew. Jasper perfected Air Slash; René perfected Night Daze; Mac perfected Eruption; Stella perfected Aqua Jet; Pep perfected Shadow Claw and Sherwood perfected Brave Bird.

"We're ready." Émile smirked. "We strike at dawn, tomorrow."


	84. Attacked

Chapter 84

Sunlight flittered through my drill. I uncurled myself. It was dawn. I was starving. I crept into the kitchen. I reached up for an apple but Émile ambushed me. "Don't eat!" He knocked the apple out of my claws. "If we win and turn back into humans, are you sure you want to vomit?"

"But I'm starving!" I retorted.

"Fine, but if you want to throw up later, that's your problem – not mine." He bared his small fangs.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go and get this over with!"

"Well, it is dawn. We should get going."

* * *

"Lead the way, Pep," Émile commanded. Pep nodded and walked in front of us. She wagged her tail to beckon us.

It started to snow. I admit I wish I had my vest on. Despite being a warm-blooded mammal, it was still a bit cold out. I started to ignore it when I realised it reminded me of how cold a mine was (and I had been down there ever since I was eight). The snow melted on my fur, which hurt, _badly_. I tried to shake the snow off, but it didn't help. It fell too fast.

I could hear some growling sounds in front of us. "What was that?" I questioned. Suddenly, three large beasts appeared before us. They resembled Herdier, but they didn't have the strange whiskers around their faces. Their muzzles were long but not wide.

"Dogs," Pep growled, turning her lips into a snarl. So, these are dogs! They look nothing like ours!

One of the lunged at me; I immediately focused on Rapid Spin. My claws began to spin around; a dog on the verge of snapping on it, but it backed off. I didn't want to kill them, just hurt them. One of them lunged at Émilie, knocking her down. It tried to bite her throat. I jumped over to her, swinging my claws at it. It hit a tree with a crack. I shuddered.

"W-what have I done?" I cried.

"A lot of dogs kill whatever the hell moves," Pep growled slightly, clawing at another dog. "If we weren't Pokémon, we would have been eaten, or attacked if we were humans."

Another dog lunged at me, biting me on the back of the neck. Someone knocked the dog off with one of their attacks. A bullet sped towards me, bouncing off the steel on my body. It happened to be the same people that had tased us before.

There was only one thing I could think of – to dig. I morphed myself into a drill and began to spin towards the ground, digging a huge hole. "Jump in!" I shouted. I felt something touch behind me. It was Jasper. I dug a huge cave, so everyone could fit. It was amazing how well I could see in the dark. In fact, everyone had made it down the tunnel. I made absolutely everyone was down there, so I could plug up the hole behind them.

"I'm scared…" Émilie shuddered. I wrapped my arm around her.

"It's okay. Shall I keep digging and you follow?" I asked. Everyone murmured in agreement. I scooted past everyone and began digging ahead.

"Hope there isn't any water ahead…" Jasper sighed.

"There isn't a single loch within miles from here," Pep stated, "so you're going to be okay."

"Hmmm…" Émile muttered under his breath.

"Is something troubling you, my friend?" I asked.

"From my powers of observation, I wonder if those men trained those dogs to attack us, or maybe and/or specifically Pokémon."

"That's an excellent theory, Émile," Sherwood commented, clacking his beak in frustration.

"Wait… Shh!" I snapped. I could hear voices above us.

"Where are they?" a voice snarled.

"They have be around here somewhere. They did go underground after all."

"Maybe we should call and get our ground-penetrating radar."

The voices died down, as if they left. Émile perked his ears, straining to listen. Pep snarled. This was not good – ground penetrating radar – it can detect objects under the ground up to fifteen metres. I know, because I used it a lot in mining.

"There's another thing I saw." Pep curled her tail around her body. "Police don't often carry guns unless under certain circumstances, which makes me think they're crooked. I know I said certain circumstances, but here's the catch – they're not using any of the guns that the UK police should even use! They're using –"

"It looked like Stoner M63," Émile corrected her.

"Thank you, Émile. You're good at this," Pep replied, pleased.

"Not a problem. I've been a cop for a long time. So has Clay."

"Yes." I nodded. "I've been one for a long time. I don't carry guns very often…" I mumbled, not as if anyone cared.

"I've been a private investigator for a long time too," Sherwood stated. "So, maybe, just maybe, if we can team up and outsmart them." I swear a smirk appeared on his beak.

"That's an excellent idea!" Mac pepped up. "Let's do it! Come on!"

I nodded, digging at an angle so everyone could get out. I made it out into the bleak landscape. Snow was falling at an extraordinary rate. I moved over, watching everyone walking out of the tunnel. I looked at Émile. I wonder if this meant we had to practice more attacks.

"Émile… Does this mean we have to practice some more?" I asked.

"You're probably right… Maybe something to knock them off their arses?" He chuckled, slightly amused.

My stomach growled loudly. I sighed. "Émile, we're starving. I can't concentrate on an empty stomach."

"Me neither," René groaned. "Émile, why can't we just eat something just this once."

Jasper cocked his head. "I hear something."

No, it wasn't prey… It was those people from before. We were too late – we couldn't practice anymore.

"Shit," I growled under my breath. Were we doomed…?


	85. Food in our bellies

Chapter 85

"Stella, concentrate on using Hydro Cannon!" I warned. She looked confused.

"Think of a ball of energy, except it's water." Émile formed a ball of energy in the palm of his hands. "…Except it comes from your beak, not your flippers," he explained. I then noticed one of the men had a Taser.

"Wait, Stella, don't!" I snapped. "Look, one of them has a Taser. Water conducts electricity and Empoleon are weak against electricity." Stella nodded understandingly. I stepped in front of her, just as a man fired his Taser. I used Rapid Spin, causing the firing electrodes to bounce off. I had forgotten that René was a Zoroark! "René, quickly, use your ability!"

René nodded, transforming into an Excadrill, albeit one with a bushy tail. "Uhh… Sorry. I haven't gotten it quite down yet." She blushed. "Thank you, Clay. I hadn't thought it yet."

I nodded. "Mac, try an Eruption." I turned towards him, which probably wasn't a very good idea. Mac nodded while his back flamed in fury. He spun around, releasing vast amounts of fire from his back. The men screamed, running away. Their guns were burnt to a crisp.

Mac smirked. "They've run away, for now."

"Mac, keep that up!" Pep purred. "Maybe we can get through them! Come on – follow me. Mac, you stay by my side." Pep twitched her tail, beckoning to follow her. She began to walk off. We all followed her.

It began to snow again. Grunting, I tried my best not to let it soak into my fur (or what little fur I had). Émile walked up to me, looking concerned. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"Not really. I'm used to the cold, since I mine all the time, but my fur is so short and I'm a ground type – which makes it worse. The snow melts and it stings."

"Can I wrap around you, like a scarf?" he offered. "Hopefully, I won't weigh you down."

I chuckled slightly. "Go ahead. I'm used to lifting a pickaxe straight in the air. I think I could handle your weight." Émile crawled up my shoulders, wrapping himself around me. His fur felt warm around me. "Thanks, Émile."

"Not a problem." He pricked his ears. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Oh… I think it's your stomach," he deadpanned.

"No shit," I muttered. "We're all starving, isn't that right?" I raised my voice. Everyone murmured yes.

"Maybe we should go back to my house and get something to eat," Pep suggested, wagging her tail impatiently.

"Yes! Please!" Jasper said quickly and impatiently. "I see small birds and I want to eat them, but I can't! How am I supposed to enjoy watching them when I'm a human?"

"I know. These mice I'm seeing look tasty," Pep purred, her mouth dripping with saliva.

"For me, I thought the worms I saw while digging looked delicious," I uttered.

"There's no grass!" Émilie moaned, scratching the frozen dirt pathetically.

"Fine," Émile groaned. "Let's go back and get something to eat, then."

* * *

We all ate something, finally. My stomach was satisfied, finally. We trekked back, following Pep closely while Mac walked by her side. Jasper and Sherwood went up ahead of us, to be scouts. Émile rode on my shoulders again, since it was still snowing and cold. He was heavier than lifting a pickaxe in the air, but that was all right. I needed the exercise since I hadn't felt good physically lately.

Émile looked at me. "Looks like you have something on your mind."

"Oh… I'm all right, Émile. It's just… I haven't felt good physically. I've been somewhat sick ever since we had gotten botulism. I haven't been exercising much since then…"

"Even though we did that hike up the mountain?" he asked.

"That was an exception… I haven't been mining in a long time."

"That must be tough… I know how that feels. I haven't been to a gun range in so long!"

"You like shooting guns, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes. I do. It makes me feel powerful, to be honest. I don't go to the gun range because of what happened to Cecilia."

"Wait… What happened to her?" I was curious.

"A SIG 551 backfired or recoiled into her face, causing a black eye and some chipped teeth." He sighed. "I try not to blame myself, but it does feel like it's my fault."

"Try not to blame yourself. A Zebstrika bucked me in the face. He didn't buck very hard. I just think he wanted to release his sexual frustrations on me. It hurt, yes. But in this case, I think it was my fault for not watching what I was doing."

"What were you doing?"

"I was putting shoes on him. He didn't like that idea… That zebra was as horny as hell." I shuddered at the thought.

"What? Did it try to have sex with you?" he whispered.

I blushed in response. "Y-yes… He did. He realised I wasn't a Zebstrika, hence why he bucked me…" I trailed off, staring at everyone in front of me. They were looking at me funnily. "What?" I blinked. "Surely you haven't had a Pokémon try to have sex with you!" I shouted.

"Oh God, don't even mention it," René moaned. "I've had countless Blitzle try and mount me."

"I've experienced it! A Herdier humped my leg…" Émilie groaned. "Why do you think I left Italus in his pokeball? I knew he'd want to mount me. I know – because he's done it before." She blushed profusely. I knew exactly what she was talking about, but I didn't want to discuss it.

No one said anything, nor did anyone try to laugh. She was right. She was sexy as a Sawsbuck.

* * *

**Flashforward**

"Sir, we have just confirmed that these humans have become Pokémon," said a voice. The man stared at a screen in front of him. Pictures of the people showed on the screen along with their names below them. Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera, Sherwood Perry, René Perry, Émile Caldecutt, Jasper Caldecutt, Clay Jones, Émilie Edwards, Pepper Swift; sir."

"What would you like us to do to?" asked another.

"Kill them," replied a voice, dryly.

"How?"

"Lethal injection." The other person cackled.

"Is… that it?"

"Do not question my methods." The man narrowed his eyes.

"Mac, Stella…" a voice said from behind a wall. She was Peyton Driscoll.

* * *

**Clay's POV**

"We're here," Pep stated, twitching her tail. I sniffed the air.

_Blood_.


	86. Escape I

Chapter 86

The smell of blood filled my nostrils. I had to keep myself from throwing up. Émile slipped off my shoulders, stepping off to go and throw up. "_Jake told me that he's scared of blood. Maybe since his senses are more acute, the worse it is._" I gulped. Émile staggered back into our group.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Nothing was stirring. I couldn't hear a mouse stirring in the grass or a bird's wings flapping.

What the hell was this place?

Better yet, how the hell do we get in here?

A snarl rose from Pep's throat. A woman approached us. She looked like one of the people that had tased us.

"Peyton?" A shocked voice rose from Mac's muzzle. Stella gasped. The two approached her.

"Mac? Stella?" Peyton questioned. "Is that you?"

"Yes," the two said in unison.

Peyton gasped again. "I can understand you."

"Excuse me, ma'am. I'm Clay. You probably understand us because we're humans, or we're; we aren't at the moment, of course." I wasn't sure what I was saying, but I didn't care – she understood us, which was good!

"I guess you're right," she replied. "Come on. I can help you guys. I know a way to get in here without being seen." She turned around, urging us to follow her. She had led us to an area where there weren't any cameras. However, there appeared to be a broken ladder. I could sense frustration rising through her skin.

"I could lift you up," Jasper suggested. "It's okay." He ruffled his feathers reassuringly. She nodded, hesitating and eventually climbed onto his back. He flew up and landed on the roof quietly.

Suddenly, we could all hear roaring. A purple and orange streak flashed past us. I instantly knew what it was! It was Janet. She landed with a thud. "Janet!" Émile called.

She slowly got up while blood dripping from the corners of her mouth and her wings. "Émile…?" she said weakly. "I-I escaped…"

"Y-you did…?" he stuttered. I gasped. Before she could say anything, I felt a cooling sensation flowing through my veins….

* * *

I woke up with nothing but a prison jumpsuit on. I noticed that my fingers were long and pink. No drill, no long, pink nose, no short fur, not anything I could recognise as being an Excadrill. I was a human again.

_We were caught. We should have been more careful…_

I then noticed I wasn't alone.

Some of my friends were with me, huddled up in their own area on a floor. They too, were wearing prison jumpsuits.

Grunting, I stood up. I wasn't used to my legs being so long. I saw Émile was there. I collapsed and crawled over to him. "Émile." He opened his eyes, staring at me and eventually sitting up. He rubbed his head. "Émile… how did we become humans again?"

"Yanick… T-they must have a cure or something… ugh… my head."

"I wonder if they hit us on the head and that's why we're humans again."

"I doubt it, because they would have to remove the DNA somehow."

"My head hurts too…" I sighed. I rubbed it. I felt something warm and sticky on my hand. "It's bleeding a little…" I stared at the blood on my hand. I rubbed it off onto the suit. "Émile – we need to find a way to get out of here."

"I never would have figured I'd have to use this…" Émile reached into his mouth and picked his teeth. Out popped a pokeball. "Let's wake the others up."

I nodded and stepped over to Sherwood while Émile went over to the bars. I shook him. "Sherwood, wake up."

"Ugh…" he moaned, opening his eyes. "W-what happened…? Why are we humans again?" He looked at his hands.

"I don't know, but we need to find a way to get out of here," I stated. I looked around and noticed we were the only ones here. "Looks like the girls might be somewhere else."

"Where's Jasper?" Émile asked, gritting his teeth. "They better not be torturing him!"

"Mac's not here either," Sherwood noted.

"Go Scolipede!" Émile tossed his pokeball.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Tell me how you became a Pokémon, NOW!" a man questioned me, slamming his arms against a table.

"No," I stated adamantly, with vehement. I growled slightly. Another man approached with a needle. I squirmed slightly. The man that was interviewing me held me down while the other jabbed a needle in my arm. I screamed bloody murder, but the pain died down.

"W-what did you do to me?"

"Truth serum," the man chuckled evilly.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Émile… are you okay?" Clay asked.

"I'm all right… Just remembering I promised I would help Dusty and Jerry, this train crew their Ampharos back…" I gritted my teeth. "If we ever return."

* * *

**Short flashback**

"Émile! Will you look for Ampharos for us?" Dusty asked.

"Of course," I agreed. "I promise. Even with my life. You're my friend. I can't have my friend's Pokémon missing."

"Thank you, Émile!" Dusty smiled, running off to go tell Jerry.

* * *

**Present**

"'Even with my life'…? That's a bit extreme, Émile…" Sherwood said. Clay just shrugged; I don't think he knew what to say. I sighed.

"It was the spur of the moment," I replied. "Let's keep going down this hall."

"That Scolipede is responding to you well."

"I have a name," Scolipede grunted. "It's Sacheverell."

Clay and Sherwood looked at me. "What? I named him that."

"I don't remember you catching him," Clay said.

"You were asleep," I replied. I heard footsteps. "Shh!" We all pressed our bodies against the wall, even Sacheverell tried to do the same, despite his size. I sniffed the air… It was… Jasper? "It's Jasper," I whispered.

"Is he okay?" Clay asked. "I can sense that he's scared…"

"He definitely smells scared… He's definitely running away." I heard the footsteps approaching closer. "Wait for it…" Jasper ran passed, screaming his head off. Some men ran passed us, but before they could walk any further, I knocked them out.

"Nice, Émile!" Clay commented.

"Excellent work!" Sherwood cheered.

"W-whoa…" Jasper blinked.

"Perfect." I smirked. "There just happens to be three of them." I grabbed the black jacket of one of them, putting it on. I also stole his ID. "Émile has his own attack – disguise!" I smirked. "Come on, try it."

"R-right." Clay nodded.

* * *

**Émilie's POV**

"Ugh…" I touched my head. "Wh… where am I?"

**TBC...**


End file.
